Harry Potter and the Arts of Healing
by Nuvisionary
Summary: A true heroic figure is someone who grows in tragedy. Harry and Ginny are two very heroic people. One wishes he was able to move on with his life – while the other wants him to do the same – and not forget why he came back. Remember! We live for reviews
1. Chapter 1

Here we go. A true heroic figure is someone who grows in tragedy. Harry and Ginny are two very heroic people. One wishes he was able to move on with his life – while the other wants him to do the same – and not forget why he came back.  
Remember! We live for reviews

Harry Potter and the Arts of Healing

So much had happened in both the Magical and Muggle world over the past seven years. Some seventeen years ago a young family stood up and defied the most evil wizard of the age. The results were devastating. A young Auror and his wife, a Ministry of Magic Unspeakable, were dead leaving behind their only precious son.

Their son was the target. Lord Voldemort wanted him dead. It mattered little to him that the child's parents were foolish enough to stand in his way. He would kill the man and save the woman. He would enjoy her later — after he put to rest any concerns over a silly prophesy concerning him and her child. In the end, the Dark Lord only succeeded in leaving the child scared and orphaned. The price he paid was dear. But the price he would make the surviving boy pay for the rest of his childhood would nearly drive the boy insane.

Each time he met him, Voldemort exacted a heavy price on the boy. Each time, the boy either landed in the hospital or in the depths of guilt and depression.

His parents' murder landed him in a hell-on-Earth. He was forced to live with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley. He was forced to live where his Magical heritage was nothing more than a disgusting "abnormality." His abnormality was treated by his forced-foster family as a contagious disease and him as nothing more than a leper. To them he was a piece of filth deserving nothing but the most meager subsistence to survive, and that was all they were obliged to provide.

This was the life that produced the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Destroy-Voldemort.

This was the life that produced Harry Potter.

Harry, faced with all his demons, killed the Dark Lord in a final battle on the grounds of the first home he really knew.

Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft welcomed an eleven-year-old Harry. For six years the very walls engulfed him with security and as much warmth as the old castle could provide. In what would have been Harry's seventh year, it was that same castle that struggled, defending the Magical world's youth against the Death Eaters' onslaught aimed at ridding the world of Half-blood and Muggle-born children. It was the same castle and grounds that wept with the blood of its defenders and attackers alike — and suffered as its very walls crumbled under magical attack. This castle fought on the side of the Light. This castle paid the high price of watching its youth, as well as many of the people who had passed through as youths, die as the world it represented ripped itself apart.

If any place had a living breathing soul, then it was this place. These were the grounds and buildings that watched a young Harry Potter pit himself against the atrocity that was once another prized student.

Tom Riddle became the embodiment of evil as he slowly changed himself into Lord Voldemort. It was he who would kill Harry and in so doing, sealed his own and final death.

The Dark Lord, drunk with the knowledge that he had finally killed Harry Potter, never knew that while Harry was hunting down the vessels where Voldemort hid pieces of his soul, Harry and his friends were also gathering the means for victory. Voldemort never expected the attack that not only ended the shadow of a life he led, but also brought his enemy back to life. His defeat along with the destruction of his Horcrux — his bid at immortality — signaled the end of the war. It also signaled the victory of the Light over Darkness.

A prophesy foretelling the war made it clear that "neither shall live while the other survives" seemed to be fulfilled. Yet it left Harry wondering what was living.

Following the end of the war, a tired and broken Harry was left with little more than lost friends and family. He could not bear the pain of the funerals he attended. He recognized that he should have been happy. He finally had the chance for a future. But the cost of the war had, for him, exacted a price that was far more than he was ever prepared to imagine. He had did what he felt was his duty to his fallen friends and the Ministry at the funerals and memorial services. Harry had even accepted "shiny medals" for leading the final battle. It was a hollow gesture for a hollow victory.

Before he was old enough to walk, Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort. His godfather, the man falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years for betraying his parents to the Dark Lord and for killing Peter Pettigrew, along with twelve Muggles was dead after Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with an _Avadra Kedavra_ on a rescue mission of Harry at the Department of Mysteries. Lost were his surrogate godfather and godmother, Remus and Tonks Lupin. Harry's heart jumped into his throat every time he thought of the loss of his loyal house-elf friend, Dobby, as well as his long time familiar, Hedwig. Gone were so many of his friends from the Order of the Phoenix. Dead was his mentor, friend, and protector, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster.

The Weasleys' had buried one of their own too. They had paid a high price for the war. To Harry, they had not only paid with the flesh and blood of a son, they had paid with the soul of his twin brother as well. With Fred Weasley's death came the unfathomable grief George Weasley endured. Harry had counted every person killed by Death Eaters as a mark against him for not killing Voldemort sooner.

Now that it was all over, it was just Harry. Even though his closest friends survived, they had joined together in their grief. Ron lost Fred. And Hermione had almost lost Ron and her own life. Her parents had survived in Australia under the protection of her memory charm. After the Ministry had brought them back and helped Hermione bring back their memories, Hermione's father was so enraged by the story she told them about the battle and what she had been through that he attacked Ron.

Ron had done nothing to defend himself against the attack. He did the only thing he could think of doing and told Hermione's father that he loved her and wanted to marry her. Her father became more enraged and didn't stop until he beat Ron into unconsciousness. Hermione was devastated, first by her father's actions, secondly by her shock and uncharacteristic inability to move to stop her father before he attacked Ron.

It was because of the confusion surrounding them that Harry wanted them to have time to themselves. He hardly realized he was falling back into his old pattern of pushing away those who cared most for him. He was falling back into the belief that they would be able to do better without his interference.

He knew he didn't belong in their midst as they sorted out their relationship. He didn't know where he belonged. He wanted only to belong somewhere. He wanted to be able to _feel_ again.

Molly Weasley, the family matriarch could see Harry struggling to find himself after the final battle. She understood that her sons and daughter were dealing with a heavy burden. If that weren't enough, her precious dear husband, Arthur had forestalled his grief and immersed himself in the rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic. She had her own grief to deal with but her family came first.

Despite her best efforts nothing relieved Harry or the rest of her battle-worn family from the anguish the war heaped on them. She could tell the entire family was doing their best to put up a strong front. But it didn't take much for any of them to fall into despair. It had become more than she was willing to endure. Even though the war was over they still suffered — and Harry was the worst. She could see he was lost. But there wasn't anything she could do except what she thought was best. To her, life revolved around the family.

If there was anything that would help bring her family comfort about their place in the Wizarding world, Molly thought, it would be a sumptuous Weasley meal and gathering. And she knew just the occasion to celebrate. She would call the family together to celebrate Bill and Fleur's interrupted wedding reception.

It would be a small affair that would take next to nothing for her to plan. She could bring everyone together and hopefully bring the family back into better spirits. Unfortunately, there was nothing small about even the smallest Weasley gathering. This event was going to have to include the Delacores as well.

Be that as it may, she decided the best thing to do was to get started and just start putting her family back together. It was then that she looked out the kitchen window at her ravin haired son as he walked the property.

In her heart Molly felt as though she could almost see the weight the young man carried across his shoulders in the form of grief and guilt.

Behind the Burrow Harry walked along not knowing Molly was watching him. He had taken to walking and thinking. He thought about the future and the past. He thought about what he should do with the rest of his life. The more he thought the more he found he felt empty. He thought of the girl he thought he loved with all his heart — but there was nothing there except exhaustion. There — where his love should have been, where his tears should have been, where his joy should have been — was nothing but a pain caused by emptiness. This was not the result he expected from "winning" the war.

When Voldemort had killed Harry, he had a moment at the train station at Kings Crossing where he was allowed to make a decision to return to life or to stay with everyone he lost. There, surrounded by his parents, godfather, and mentor, Harry decided he had to go back. He needed to continue on because he was in love. He wanted more than anything to make the family he never had a reality. He wanted to come back to Ginny. He made the decision to return in a place where pain was inexistent. His return put him back into the world of pain.

Harry struggled after the last battle to surrender to the pain. He wanted it to take away what it wanted from him and leave him alone. He hoped it would leave him with enough to carry on if he gave into it.

Whatever it was, it refused to be fair — it kept taking more and more life from him. The more he gave in to the pain, the more it wanted from him, and the further away he slipped.

This is how she found him.

Ginny found Harry in pain.

Ginny passed her mother standing at the kitchen window as she walked out the Burrow's back door and saw Harry standing at the far edge of the property. He had stayed with the Weasleys after the Battle of Hogwarts. He stayed because he had no other place to go or any reason to go. And the pain had no place to go either.

As Ginny approached Harry from behind she saw that his head was bowed.

"Harry, are you okay."

Harry didn't react with his normal, "I'm fine," answer. Instead he thought about his answer for a few moments.

"No," he whispered. "No… I'm really not doing too well at the moment."

He turned to face her.

Ginny was startled by what she saw. Harry's face had the look of a tortured soul. His emerald green eyes were rimmed with red and surrounded by dark circles. His skin was pale and hung from his face as though he had never known happiness. Even his normally unruly hair could not bring itself to show signs of life.

"I just can't stand it anymore. I just can't. I'm sorry I caused all of this…"

Ginny took another step towards him when he turned and Apparated away.

"You are not getting away with this, Harry James Potter."

****

He went back to Grimmauld Place and locked the doors. The Floo connection was closed and wards were put up to stop Apparition. Kreacher, Harry's surviving house-elf, had been instructed to keep the outside world from bothering him. Kreacher had done as he was instructed quickly and put up safeguard after safeguard to protect his master's privacy. He had placed wards, Confundus charms, and many other house-elf defenses on the house.

Harry had never redone the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place, so anyone who knew of the house would still know where it was located. However, because Kreacher had placed so many defenses on Harry's house, it would take days for anyone to even be able to stand on the same side of the street as the house without the Confundus proving to be too strong for them.

Ginny, on the other hand, was not one to wait on anything, much less for Harry to pull himself out of his self-imposed exile. She knew that she might have to wait, but waiting while he was at the Burrow was the best she could tolerate. She felt his pain and tried everything she could to comfort him. They walked the grounds together in comfortable silence. Even though she could see the storm clouds of this coming tempest in his eyes, Ginny allowed Harry time to sort his feelings, guilt, and sorrow. She thought the time would come when he would start to open up to her.

Instead, he ran. As soon as he did, she knew she was going to have to do something to bring him back.

She vowed to herself she wouldn't stop until she brought him back to his senses. No matter how painful the emotions Harry was experiencing, running away was not the solution.

She was pretty sure where he went. Though the Burrow had been an escape for him from the rest of the world, the only place he could escape from the Weasleys and her had to be Grimmauld Place. If Harry was there, she knew he would put up a fight to stay there and keep others out.

She decided because of that that breaking through to Harry would need more of a direct approach. It would take all of her flying skills to break through to him.

Ginny immediately came up with her plan and decided nothing was going to stop her. She was going to find him and bring him back.

She ran into the house and borrowed Ron's Deluminator — the gift that Dumbledore bequeathed to him. She needed to extinguish all the lights surrounding Harry's house in an effort to hide what she was going to do from any Muggles. Ginny then ran to the shed to get her broom. She needed it and a great deal of luck. What she found was better — Harry's Firebolt was still there.

After she Apparated to Grimmauld Place the effects of the Confundus took effect. Disoriented and confused, she stumbled. The charm worked to first make her forget where she was going, and then why she was there.

She fought to overcome the effects. Stumbling, she made it to the other side of the street. It was then that she heard another "pop" of Apparation.

Standing on the far side of the street from Harry's house, Ginny and her best friend Luna Lovegood discussed the validity of Ginny's plan.

"You know, Harry may just want to be left alone," Luna said. "He's just finished killing Voldemort. And he may be looking for a bit of a rest from everything."

Ginny looked at her friend. She knew Luna meant well.

"Luna, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Luna continued as if Ginny had said nothing.

"Harry's a very complicated person. I think he's a bit too complicated for his own good," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"He's not going to get better by running away. I'm here to help him realize that and bring him back to heal. He's not going to 'get away from it all' in there," Ginny said.

"Or do you mean he's not going to get away from _you_ in there?" Luna asked.

Ginny could feel the heat rise on her face. She felt hurt. Could Harry really not want her? Could Luna be right? Could her plan be a selfish attempt to get Harry back into her arms and nothing more?

"But then again, you know Harry better than anyone else. Except for Hermione, of course, since she spent a whole year with him on the run," Luna said.

"Do you see Hermione here?" Ginny asked. "Besides, she is in no condition to help Harry. She has Ron. They are helping each other…as best they can.

"I need to get on with this," Ginny said, closing the door on any further discussion on what and why she was there.

"One thing I'm not clear on..." Luna said. "What am I doing here?"

Ginny huffed at her friend's total lack of reality.

"Luna, I asked you that when you first got here. But, as long as you are here maybe you can help me."

Luna's protuberant eyes opened wide.

"Oh, yeah, I went to the Burrow to ask if you wanted to go with me to Diagon Alley. My father wanted me to check on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack that was spotted there. Your mother said you and Harry were walking around the property. Since you weren't there, I just thought of you and Apparated. And here I am."

Ginny looked at her friend and decided she wasn't going to tell her anything was impossible. Instead she thought she'd make the best of the situation.

"Here's what I need you to do, Luna: if something goes wrong you have to make sure I get back home–or if need be, St Mungo's."

Ginny sighed and knew there was nothing holding her back from putting her plan into motion. She wanted to help Harry. She needed to help him after all he had been through. She needed to help him after all _she_ had been through.

She mounted her broom, took a deep breath, and was about to kick off, when Luna grabbed her shoulder. Ginny flashed her eyes at her long-time friend anticipating an excuse for her not to continue.

"Good luck, Ginny," Luna said. "He'll be glad when he finds out you were the one to bring him out."

Ginny kicked off and gained altitude. Her plan was to fly straight into the front door with enough momentum to break through the Confundus Charm, while somehow keeping the broom from going too fast and killing herself when she hit the door.

She turned herself toward the door when she reached the right height and distance. She wiped her palms on her jeans to ensure her grip. Her heartbeat was quickening and beginning to pound in her ears. "This is it," she thought to herself.

She began her dive into what would one day become known to the Quidditch world as the Weasley breakout.

Because of her steep dive, she sped towards the house at two-hundred fifty miles per hour — faster than the firebolt had ever been clocked. At that speed the houses were nothing more than smears along her path. She hit the first alarm ward that sent a bolt of magical energy at her. She only made a small adjustment; at that speed, any major adjustment could put her through a wall. The spell the ward fired was intended for something going much slower than Ginny, and it missed her. She hit the second and third wards that did the same as the first, and they both ended in the same result: they missed.

Ginny smiled knowing that she was almost there. She thought she only needed to break through the Confundus. She was wrong. Kreacher had also installed an entry shield that she hit head-on.

The Firebolt's broom handle shattered on impact from the tip to where she had her grip. Her impact apparently collapsed the shield since she kept moving towards her goal.

The Confundus charm kicked in as she thought about reaching the door.

"Oh my god," she thought. "What the hell am I doing?"

For the briefest of moments, Ginny had forgotten why she was hurling herself at a door. She knew at this speed she would die if she didn't change direction immediately. Somewhere in her mind another thought fought to make her do something no one else had thought possible on a broom. She stopped. She dropped her speed from one-hundred fifty miles per hour to nil almost instantly. She had been slowed by the shield charm that left splinters in her hands — but she was still going fast enough to have made herself into a very big mess on Harry's door.

Her stopping point was only the slightest bit off target — a margin of error she didn't expect when the front six inches of her broom disintegrated. She was too far from the door to be able to reach it and avoid the effects of the Confundus.

Due to all of the wards being collapsed, however, an alarmed Kreacher had come to the front door and pulled it open. He stood with his mouth open as Ginny hovered motionlessly at the door.

He bowed low, his ears flopping to the ground.

"Mistress would like to enter," Kreacher said.

Ginny looked at the elf and knew she needed to do something. She was unable to think clearly or remember anything other than she needed to do something. She lowered her broom to the doorstep and dismounted.

Kreacher rose and stepped aside while beckoning her inside. She remained in place, still not sure what she should do; so much of this was against her better judgment. Her mother had taught her and her brothers not to go into strange houses. But, she also knew that the answer to a question she could not remember could only be found behind this door. What the question was didn't matter — she needed to move forward.

As soon as Ginny touched the façade, the Confundus was cancelled. As she moved through the portal her mind cleared, and she remembered who she was there for and what she was doing.

Kreacher knew that the red-haired young woman before him was about to take his master away again. To him, she was a threat and a blessing. He had to protect his master from the throngs of people wanting a piece of the Boy Who Lived, now the Man Who Died And Lived Again. He knew his master should have a life filled with the activities of a young man. His master should have the freedom to live and love as a young man. These things meant little to the old elf, but he knew they meant something to his master. Even if his master could not bring himself to live in the freedom he won for the entire world, Kreacher would protect him until he was ready.

Yet, there was this girl, his "Wheezy" as his master's other elf, Dobby, used to call her. She was here to take the master away. She might also be here to bring her master the freedom he so truly deserved.

"You may not stay here," Kreacher said to Ginny.

"I must see Harry, Kreacher," Ginny said, "and I must see him now. I am very concerned about him and want to know that he's well."

Kreacher sighed. He looked up at the young witch. "Master is alive and well," he said. "He is not wanting visitors and has told Kreacher to express his regrets for not being able to entertain."

Ginny reached out to Kreacher with her Quidditch reflexes and grabbed the elf by his neck.

"Listen here, you," Ginny began, leaving all pretenses of playing by the rules of polite society. "I don't care what you say. I must see him now."

"Or what," came a voice from the darkened hall.

"You'll kill my faithful house-elf?" it continued.

Ginny released the old elf. She could almost recognize the voice. It sounded like Harry's voice, but there was something about it that scared her. His voice sounded listless and dry. It was as if all emotion had been driven away from his voice.

"Harry?" she said. Her eyes began to squint into the dark hall, looking for signs that it was him. "Harry, please, is that you?"

There was a pause that she could tell was the conflict in Harry's mind. She so wanted to rush to him and bring him back out into the light.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"What do I want…" she parroted. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Ginny's hair-trigger temper reached its tipping point. Her eyes flashed. Her face reddened with the heat of a woman scorned. This was not the reception she expected. This was not the reception she was going to tolerate either.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Harry James Potter," she said in a deadly growl. "I risked my life to come here, the least you could do is show me some proper manners. And, I might add, show me the respect I earned."

"No one asked you to come here, Ginny," Harry said. "And as far as you risking your life and deserving respect... Well, good on you for breaking through my home's defenses. Good job invading my home and intimidating my house-elf.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" Harry asked. "Maybe you'd like to burn my Firebolt or my house down? What do you want here? I don't really have the time for these school-girl games."

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock.

"Ginny, please stop deluding yourself — I don't have anything left to give. I just need to be left alone. You don't want anything to do with me anymore. I don't have any love left."

Ginny felt the stinging pain of Harry's words behind her eyes. She expected some resistance to her being here, but she didn't expect this kind of assault. She really didn't know what she expected. This was actually worse than her worst-case scenario.

This was an emotionless Harry. He sounded broken beyond her worst fears. This had to be her worst nightmare. This was her very worst fear. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

As she began falling into her worst fears, she drew her wand, concentrated, and yelled, "_Riddikulus!_"

The spell caused Harry to fall backward. His head began to swell like a child's balloon. His hands started swelling too. Soon, Harry was a bouncing beach ball.

Kreacher watched in silence as Ginny defeated his last defense of Grimmauld Place. The Boggart had been soundly beaten and was trying to get back into its hall closet.

Ginny turned back to Kreacher. She gave him a look that would brook no further nonsense from the house-elf, regardless of how much Harry trusted it.

"Very well, Mistress," Kreacher said. "Master will see you. He's wanting to keep the world from disturbing him again. But you shows Kreacher you won't let him be. Kreacher will not warn you again."

The old elf was doing his best to protect Harry. He had put Harry's desires above everything else, yet she had defeated him.

"Take me to him," she said.

Kreacher led Ginny to the kitchen. From there he guided her to the basement. Ginny had been in the basement before, in her third year. They had spent Christmas here and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had brought her here with his cousin, Tonks, to bring up some rather old and broken decorations.

"What's he doing down here?" she asked, not expecting an answer and not receiving one. They moved to the far end of the dank basement. There a door with a mirror leaned against the wall.

"You will find Master behind the mirrored door," Kreacher pointed out.

"What do you mean? The door doesn't go anywhere. It's just leaning against the wall," Ginny said.

"Open the door and follow the hall," Kreacher said. "I will tell Master you are here."

Kreacher turned to Ginny and leered at her.

"I will also tell him you broke into his home, broke his wards, and defeated the Boggart." Kreecher snapped his fingers and Disapparated.

Ginny went to the door and looked at it. It wasn't hinged or attached to anything.

"Oh well," she thought. "I hope it's not a Portkey. I'd hate to land anywhere with this great thing next to me."

Ginny pulled on the doorknob. As she pulled, it opened up to a long hallway.

Ginny was surprised. Sirius had never told her about this place. She stepped into the hallway and began walking. The walls were bare rock, as was the floor. The ceiling was made to look flat but very high. It was lit by a series of torch lamps that lit only as Ginny approached and went out as she moved to the next one.

She heard Kreacher speaking, but she could not hear what he was saying. She did hear the response.

"Oh no, Kreacher. She's here, now?" Harry said. "I don't know if I can see her. I don't know if she can forgive me. I don't think I could stand it if…" Harry paused.

"If what, Harry?"

The words hung in the air as a death sentence to all of Harry's thoughts. He was completely trapped. There was nowhere for him to go. He had to face her.

Harry turned to her with his head down.

"Look at me, Harry Potter," Ginny said. "What did I do to deserve this from you?"

Harry looked up with panic across his face. "Erm... I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Why have you cut me off? Why have you cut us out of your life? Why have you decided that we are not worth your time or effort? Why did you run away?" Ginny was about to continue when Harry interrupted.

"Is that what you think?" he said. "You think that I don't think you are worth my time."

Harry turned away from Ginny and back to the table he had been working on. He grabbed the edges and started to shake.

"Ginny, I don't think that I am worth _your_ time," Harry started. "I can't see why you or your family would want anything to do with _me_. I have been nothing but trouble for you and your entire family. I'm no good for anything or anyone.

"The truth is…I think Voldemort won — he's the one who can truly move on, while I am stuck here."

Ginny's thoughts stumbled and swirled in her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Harry, do you have any idea how silly you sound?" Ginny asked. "You know my parents have treated you like one of their own. They love you. They trusted you to take Ron with you. They entrusted Ron with taking care of you. They trusted you with me."

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shaking shoulder. "Are you truly that foolish to think that the Weasleys are so shallow to allow one of their own to suffer alone?

"Harry, what have you done to yourself that you've forgotten who we are and where we've been? Have you forgotten that you chose life for a reason?"

Ginny waited for a moment.

"Harry James Potter, I want an answer, and I want it right now."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He knew in his heart she was right. But something stopped him from thinking she was right. He wasn't blood. He was a castaway who lived the first years of his life labeled as a freak by his aunt and uncle. He was the Boy Who Lived, left out of his culture and his inheritance. He was first a glory seeker, then a reckless attention-seeking liar, and then Undesirable Number One. He told himself his entire life had been the kind of celebrity reserved for criminals.

He turned again to face the most beautiful girl he had ever known. For three weeks she had made him happier than he had ever been. She cared about him. To her, he was just Harry. To her, he was all that he thought he was and nothing more. She was the reason he declined paradise.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he croaked.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked. "I want to know what it is that you think you need to be sorry for because if you are wrong, I'm going to make sure I correct you."

This was becoming a lot harder than Harry imagined. First, the girl who has been invading his dreams for so long attacks and invades his house, and now she demands to know what he's thinking. She wasn't about to allow him the getaway he hoped for. Harry could only open and close his mouth before she stepped up to him and started poking him in the shoulder.

"That's right, Potter, you don't have a clue for what to be sorry for," she said. "And I'm here to tell you, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what needed to be done. You were forced into an evil act and you killed an evil man. The world is a better place for it."

Ginny took a breath.

"But now here's the worst part," she said in a slower pace. "Even after you've won, you're going to let the ruddy bastard win by letting the memories of the war destroy you. And you are going to push away the people who fought next to you, who supported you, who died for you, and who lived for you.

"That, Harry, is the worst part. You're going to suffer because you can't allow yourself to win. You won't let us…"

Ginny stopped for a moment and looked into Harry's eyes. She felt like she could see the years of abuse and neglect Harry had endured growing up with his aunt and uncle, as well as the seven years of struggle he faced, up to the time he walked right up to Voldemort and allowed himself to be killed, weighing him down. His shoulders were slumped and his normally deep emerald green eyes were darkened. When Ginny started again, she hitched her breath.

"Harry, I won't go on without knowing if you still care."

To Harry, Ginny had been everything he thought he was fighting for during the war. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted everyone to be safe. He wanted them to be able to live their lives without the fear of a madman hanging over their daily lives. He truly loved this girl in front of him. He wanted to be able to say it to her. But, so many things stopped him from saying anything.

"Harry, come back with me. You need to heal and are expecting it to happen overnight. As you can tell, you need some help. Let me help you heal."

She struggled with her next words, looking down at her feet. "Harry, you have to want to heal. And only you can decide to heal…"

She stopped and looked into his eyes. She reached for and took his hand in her own. "And only you can help _me_ heal."

The last of his barriers came crashing down with her words. Now he had a reason to bring himself out of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Back to the Burrow

Okay - My fantastic BETA sanidad said I needed to break up my chapter - I trust him - because he's just that good. He knows how to spell too! Anyways, here's chapter two - I hope you liked the first chapter enough to keep going.

Back to the Burrow

Harry and Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow as the sun was starting to rise. The ramshackle home never looked better to the couple. It almost looked like it did when Harry first saw it after Ron and the twins had rescued him from the prison the Dursleys had made of his room. The colors were the kind of rich warm colors that no artist could ever replicate.

They entered the house to see the magical home at work. Just like Harry's first time at the Burrow, a large frying pan was washing itself in the sink while knitting needles were fast at work on one of Molly's "Weasley jumpers."

"This is home," Harry whispered, not expecting anyone to hear.

"Well of course it is, Harry," said Ginny. And then the tirade began.

"Where have you two been?" came the next words from Molly Weasley as she came from behind the pantry door. "No note or anything. And the two of you out alone, all day and the entire night with no supervision. Ginny, I'm very disappointed in your lack of decorum. Harry, you are not immune from this. You know better."

"Yes, Mum, I'm sorry. You're right, of course," said Harry.

Using "mum" on Molly was all Harry needed to do to end his telling off.

"Cheater," Ginny whispered under her breath at him.

"Well, that's that, then," Molly continued. "Breakfast is ready, so sit down."

Molly bustled around the kitchen and served them her trademark huge and equally delicious breakfast. Ginny went to help her mother as Mr. Weasley was about to leave for the Ministry. She quickly took her parents into the pantry and explained the previous day's events. Ever aware of Harry's penchant to run, she finished the story and returned to the table.

Arthur and Molly spent a few minutes talking before Arthur bid his family goodbye and left for work. Moments later Molly came back into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"Mum, Harry and I need to talk to you about his getting better," Ginny started.

Harry began choking on his last gulp of pumpkin juice.

As she turned, Molly's expression turned into mothering mode.

"What's the matter, Harry? Are you not feeling up to snuff? Don't worry about a thing. I haven't raised a house full of children without learning a thing or two about getting them over a little case of the sniffles — or for that matter a bad case of wizarding flu."

Ginny interrupted. "No, Mum, it's more serious than that."

Harry grabbed her hand and looked at her with panic in his eyes. She turned and faced him directly.

"Harry, I'm not going to act like everything is okay," she said. "I've been doing that long enough. And look what happened. You nearly ended up locking yourself away for the rest of your life."

Molly heard this and worry began to show on her face. She knew Harry had been having trouble. She also knew none of her efforts had helped. She could only hope Ginny's more direct approach was going to help. Ginny turned back to her mother, fully aware that while she lost a brother in the war, her mother had lost one of her children. There was nothing she wouldn't do to ensure the health of her remaining children — including her raven-haired son, Harry.

"Mum, Harry needs some help to get on with his life. I think he thinks he has no more to deal with than any of us. But he does. And I think he feels like he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone."

Molly wiped her hands on a flannel she produced from her apron pocket. She stood for a moment and gazed at Harry.

He was dumbstruck. He didn't realize Ginny was about to have him committed to St. Mungo's to live out his life with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny started, "will you please come down to earth with the rest of us? Admitting you need help is not a character fault. It's the first step to recovery. And I will not allow you to back out on us again."

"That's true, Harry," Molly said. "Admitting you have a problem is a good thing."

She pulled out a chair and sat with them at the table. "I have to admit to myself that losing your brother Fred has taken a lot out of me. And what happened to Ron and Hermione wasn't helping me either.

"I've knew I should have done something sooner. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I just thought we'd all get through this without any help. And you Harry; you of all people, I should have known would have been the most hurt."

Molly paused for a moment as a thought came to her.

"Harry, I think I know just the person to help." She got up and headed for the Floo.

"Mum, wait," Harry said and jumped up to follow her. Ginny followed them into the living room.

"Wait... I'm not sure I want to do anything this sudden."

"'This sudden,'" Ginny barked. "What are you talking about? There's nothing sudden about needing medical attention."

A realization dawned on Ginny as she finished her sentence. She saw fear in Harry's eyes again. "Hold on a second, Mum," she said.

Molly turned to the couple as they stood looking at each other. Ginny reached for Harry again as he stood almost paralyzed. He was afraid and she didn't know why. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

His body was rigid and damp with sweat. The fear and anxiety flowing through him had overwhelmed his mind. While in her embrace, Ginny began soothing him. She held him like he was about to run again.

"It will be okay," she soothed. "Harry, give Mum a chance to find us some help."

"Don't worry, Harry," Molly said. "Everything is very confidential."

It may have been that last bit of information that calmed Harry. Or, it may have been Ginny's use of "us" in her last words. He did know he felt better.

_______

Molly made a Floo call to St. Mungo's to a therapist who specialized in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and death, dying, and bereavement. Healer Martin Garzino was noted in both the Muggle and Magical world for helping people recover from the loss of loved ones and the effects of the senseless destruction of the war. He had been in high demand since the end of the war. The _Daily Prophet_ had done a story on him and how he had helped many victims of Voldemort and the Death Eaters' learn to cope and carry on with their lives.

He was a school chum of Molly and Arthur's during their time at Hogwarts. As Molly would later tell Ginny, their group, that included Martin, was as thick as thieves.

"Molly, how wonderful to see you again," Healer Garzino said. "What has it been…twenty years? And look at you. You look smashing as ever. And Arthur, how is the ol' chap? Has he been taking care of you properly, lucky stiff?"

"Oh, Martin, always the flatterer," Molly said. "This isn't a social call. I have need of your professional services. I have a young man whose war wounds have taken some time to show themselves."

Healer Garzino's face turned serious.

"Molly, there are many such people in our world right now," he said. "I have to tell you this war was much worse than anyone will ever know. People were forced to watch and do unspeakable things…"

"And that is why they come to you, Martin," Molly said in her encouraging tone. "They need someone like you to talk to. I have a family member who needs your help."

"Yes, I heard about your family and everything that happened. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Molly graciously accepted the man's sentiments. It hadn't been long enough for the wounds of losing Fred to heal — but she was trying to help another son at the moment.

"Thank you, Martin," Molly said. "But, I need to help one of my other sons."

Martin nodded his head. "Yes, I read about what you and your family did during the war. All of them were very brave. I can't imagine how they were able to accomplish all they did. Any one of them could have been Harry Potter himself."

"Yes, well that's who I'm talking about," Molly said.

Healer Garzino looked confused. He knew her family had been entrenched supporters of the Light. But he had no idea Harry was connected to the Weasleys on more than a professional level.

"You want me to talk to Harry Potter?" the healer asked.

"No, I want you to help him," Molly said. "I want you to do what you've done for so many people — I want you to help him move on with his life."

"Molly, it's not that easy. It takes a lot of time and energy. And the patient needs to want to heal. It's not uncommon for someone to think they are fine. And some act like they want to heal, but they think they will never heal — or that they would be fine, if they were just left alone."

Molly knew Martin had never met Harry. But he had described a lot of what Harry was going through. It was very much like he already knew the young man.

"Martin, will you at least try?" Molly asked.

The older healer's face softened. He could see just how much Harry meant to Molly. He never doubted Molly's loyalty — especially to her family and friends.

"Well, of course, Molly. I just want you to know what to expect. It's not going to be easy for a young man to cope — he's going to need a lot of family support. Something, if I remember correctly, he doesn't have."

Molly bristled at the assumption that Harry didn't have family. He was her son and she wasn't about to allow anyone to say differently. She was about to snap back at the man she hadn't seen in twenty years, until she realized that Harry's relationship with the Weasleys hadn't been publicized.

"I can see him this evening," Martin said, bringing Molly back to the here and now.

Harry and Ginny were listening to one side of the Floo call Molly was making. Ginny tried to reassure Harry that this was something that would give him the chance to regain his life.

"You know…maybe we should do something tonight," Ginny said.

Harry grinned at her. She immediately saw that Harry misunderstood her.

Molly withdrew from the fireplace and began talking.

"Harry, good news," she said. "The healer can see you this evening. He said that what you are going through is very common. But he also said that you are going to have to commit to your own healing."

The word "commit" made Harry think of St. Mungos and Neville's parents. He didn't want to end up like them.

"Am I going to have to stay there?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, dear," Molly said. She saw the worried look on his face and delved on. "I said 'commit,' not 'committed.' You, dear, dear boy, we want to help you, not put you away. You belong here with us. Not squirreled away at St. Mungo's or Grimmauld Place."

Harry's face lit up in shock. He hadn't realized that they knew of his attempt to leave the Burrow.

"Yes, Harry, we all know about what you tried to do. Arthur and I want you to know we won't allow you to hide from this — as I'm sure you can see Ginny won't allow it either. You are family — and Weasleys don't allow family to go it alone."

Just then, Arthur reentered the room.

"Hello, Weasleys," he greeted. "Molly, dear, I took the rest of the day. I think the Ministry can survive a couple of days while we take a little holiday."

"Oh, Arthur, that sounds wonderful. But we need to stay close. I just arranged an appointment for Harry."

Arthur acted as though Molly had said nothing. "You know, very strange thing today. I just heard from a very old friend. Hadn't heard from him in years… He asked if I'd taken any time off since the end of the war. Of course, who has had time for anything? I just told him that I would take a holiday as soon as I could… but then, he made an offer. Seems he had someone contact him about some therapy for…"

Arthur turned and looked at Harry, "…our raven-haired son. He suggested that we leave for a short time so you can begin the healing that we have neglected."

"You've done no such thing," Harry protested. "I've been very happy here."

"Have you, Harry? Have you?" Arthur asked. "Do you really know how happiness is supposed to feel?"

Everyone was stunned at Arthur's question. They had all seen Harry laugh and smile. They all thought he knew how to be happy. But Harry didn't answer. He looked down. He couldn't really think. He remembered he was happy when Sirius had returned and offered to take him away from the Dursleys. He remembered feeling joy at winning the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup.

"Err — sure, Mr. Weasley, I know what it's like to be happy. I mean I've been happy before."

"Have you, Harry? Have you?" Arthur asked again. "I think that's what you need to find out. And we are going to do everything we can or should do to help. Part of that is to let you go through the first part of your meeting with Healer Garzino on your own."

Harry could only blink at the suggestion that he'd be alone with the healer. He had expected that. He'd been to a Muggle doctor before for the various ailments that his Uncle Vernon had inflicted on him.

"I don't mind, but you don't have to leave," Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. We aren't going anywhere. Martin is coming here. We will be out of the way — so that you and he can get on with it."

Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder and moved to the family room. He looked to the fireplace as his and Molly's friend, Healer Martin Garzino, came through.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Martin. It's been so long," Arthur said. He moved the smaller graying man over to where Harry, Ginny, and Molly were seated.

"Molly, how good to see you again. You are just as beautiful as ever," he said. "And this beautiful young lady could only be your daughter, Ginevra, if I am correct. And this must be Harry Potter, the young man I am here to see."

Harry reached out his hand to the man and shook hands. The man smiled and looked into Harry's eyes and held them. There was something about the man and his look that put Harry on edge. He had locked eyes with Harry and was not breaking eye contact. Harry didn't feel the mental assault of Legilimency. What he felt was more like the man was waiting for a reaction from him. Harry felt as though he was being tested. This was not what he expected and it was starting to irritate him.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Harry asked as he pulled his hand away from the healer.

"What game do you think I'm playing, Harry?" Martin said as he moved closer to Harry. "Are you feeling uncomfortable? Are you getting angry? Do you want to run away?"

It was as if the healer had read him exactly. Harry was becoming agitated. He was starting to sweat and was getting angry at this man who presumed to know him. What irritated him most was that the healer was right.

Instead of coming to Harry's rescue and defusing the situation as she had always done, Molly pulled a struggling Ginny to her and whispered something in her ear. Ginny stopped struggling, but still looked very upset at the developing situation. Her face was showing her distress.

"Harry," Arthur said, "we are going to leave you with Martin."

"What? I don't want to talk to this…person…alone." Harry had abruptly understood that they weren't going to be here with him while he talked to Garzino. He was becoming angrier — and it wasn't just at Garzino. It was at everyone. What were they thinking? He didn't need this aggravation. He was ready to leave when he felt Ginny's caress on the back of his neck.

"Harry, luv, don't run," she soothed. "You need to stay. You really need to talk to him. It kills me that I can't be here with you... Please, please say you won't run again."

Her words halted him. He still wanted to go. He didn't want to disappoint her, but what would he accomplish with someone he already didn't trust?

"Harry," Garzino said, "you've proved a lot by staying here this long. I know you want to run away from your pain. But you are not going to ever get away from it unless you face it. It will never get better on its own."

Garzino grabbed Harry's arm in his vise-like grip. "Harry, this pain will haunt you for the rest of your life. It will destroy you and everyone you love."

Harry felt like a cornered animal. He decided to Disapparate and turned on the spot. But instead of the squeezed tube feeling, Harry fell to the floor. He looked up at Arthur as the older man shepherded his wife and daughter out of the room.

"I am not going to stop you from leaving," Garzino said. "But if you decide to leave, you have to walk out. "If you decide to stay, I guarantee you a great deal of hard work and pain...

"But pain is what you enjoy, isn't it?"

Harry stood up and straightened himself.

"What the hell are you talking about," Harry yelled. "I don't enjoy pain."

"You don't?" Garzino asked. "Then why do you wallow in it? Why do you go from one painful situation to the next? Why do you try to be the one who takes all the pain for everyone? Exactly why do you feel like you are the only one able to take all the pain?"

If Harry had expected lying on a couch and talking about his "feelings" when Molly had first suggested his meeting this man, it was not going to happen. Harry had had enough. He stood up and swung at the healer. Harry connected hard, but nothing happened to the man.

"Very good, Harry, let's work through your anger," Garzino said.

Anger seemed to overcome Harry. He smashed his fists into the sides of his head.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he screamed.

"I want you to tell me why you are so angry," Garzino asked in an incredibly calm voice. "What is it that has you so upset? No one is doing anything to you. And yet at the slightest provocation, you explode in anger or run. Tell me how that helps your situation."

"What situation?" asked Harry.

"The situation that causes you to keep hurting the ones you love–or think you love. Harry do you even know what love is? I must say, if you do, then it's not normal."

Abnormality was where Harry drew the line. This man could say anything against him — but calling him abnormal was more than he could stand. He jumped in fury at the healer. Again his attack was unable to cause any damage.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I love Ginny. I am not abnormal," Harry screamed.

Again in his infuriatingly calm voice the healer spoke, "No one said you were abnormal, Harry."

"Yes, you did. I am not a freak," he yelled. "I…I…I know what I'm doing. I'm not hurting anyone."

Harry's frustration showed on his face like the sweat beads on his forehead. He could feel his mind and emotions fighting against each other. He couldn't understand why this man was right — he wasn't right. Harry knew himself.

"So, are you an abnormal freak, Harry?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Harry screamed into Garzino's face. "And if you call me that again, I'll–"

"You'll what, Harry?" the Healer asked. "Tell me what you'll do. Will you try to hurt me? Why would you do that if it isn't true? Do you really know what you are doing? Do you really think you aren't hurting anyone?

Tell me, Harry, what would have happened to you if Ginny would have hurt herself tracking you down? Would that have been okay? Did you really know that she wouldn't have come after you?"

It had only been a couple of minutes that Harry had been subjected to this man, and Harry wanted to leave. He had no idea how this man knew everything. He wanted to run far away. He wanted him to stop talking.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you? I just want to be left alone. I'm leaving," Harry sighed.

"That's fine, Harry. You can leave anytime you want. There is nothing stopping you. Yes, as a matter of fact, why don't you just get out now before you destroy the Weasleys any more than you already have? I mean... honestly, you'd be doing them a favor, wouldn't you?"

There were rocks in Harry's pockets the size of all the regrets he harbored keeping him from moving. He still wanted to leave, but he couldn't move. He just stood and looked at the door. He begged for strength to walk out and never look back. He wanted to leave all this pain and anger behind, but Healer Garzino had a grip on him. He kept offering him the easy way out, but Harry wouldn't…couldn't take it.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Garzino asked. "Are you ready to accept yourself as you are? Are you ready to move on? Are you ready to give up?"

"Err, I don't understand. I thought I was supposed to… you know, be strong. I thought I was supposed to be able to take whatever came. I just thought I was supposed to…"

Harry stopped and looked at the healer.

"What, Harry, what did you think?"

Heat flashed into Harry's face. He was furious at what he was about to say.

"I thought I was supposed to DIE! Is that what you wanted to have me say? I was supposed to bloody die — and I did. I met my Mum and Dad, my Godfather, and my mentor — and I wanted to stay…I didn't want to come back."

"Did you have a choice?" Garzino asked.

"Yes, I had a choice. I wanted to come back to Ginny. She was why I came back."

Harry looked down at his shoes. He had a great lump in his throat. He knew where Garzino was going to hit him next with his words. He knew the healer was going to ask him why he came back if he was just going to make Ginny's life a hell.

"I don't want to make her life miserable — I want to make her happy."

"You know, you still can make her happy. You are taking the first steps today. It's not going to be easy. I'm sure you can tell that she's willing to help you, but she doesn't know how — and neither do you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Because I Love Her

So, as you can tell, I running Harry and Ginny down a much different path than expected. I don't doubt that you'll learn to hate Healer Garzino - but at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Hate the hater, not the fic writer - Don't forget, I respond to all of your reviews - you may not like what I have to say, but that's why I get to write back :-P  
I almost forgot - BETA love!!! You really need one if you write a fic - Mine keeps me in the lines.

Because I Love Her.

Healer Martin Garzino had come to the Burrow at the behest of Molly to help her family regain some semblance of normality after the war. His skills in dealing with the emotional trauma of the war were becoming legendary, a fact that he was demonstrating with another legend: Harry Potter.

In their first meeting, Harry was being virtually assaulted with questions, all of which Harry had interpreted as personal attacks. He had questioned himself why he chose life when he had the choice to remain dead. He told the healer it was because he loved Ginny. Healer Garzino waited for Harry to continue.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make Ginny happy," Harry said. "I'm going to do whatever you tell me needs to be done. I can't live without her."

Healer Garzino looked at Harry and saw the young man's desperation. The young man sat at the Weasleys' kitchen table with despair as the only dish on the menu. He felt like he was being force-fed the entire plate. If he had been told to jump in front of an oncoming train to avoid this meal, Harry would have done it. All he wanted was to keep Ginny.

"Harry, we all know you can't live without her. The real question is, 'can you live with her?' You see, what you are going through is pushing her away from you. Whether you believe it our not, you are punishing her. Right now, she's willing to keep pulling you back from the darkness that you retreat to when things get rough. What will you do when she won't come get you?"

"I don't retreat when things get tough. And she hasn't done anything wrong, I'm not punishing her," Harry protested.

"Oh no, that's right," the healer said. "Nor are you the first to charge off and kill a dark wizard? Aren't you the first to take on every enemy of the Wizarding world?

"What about when it comes to the enemies residing in your mind — do you run like a child afraid of the dark? Thing is…you aren't a child. You have to learn to deal with your experiences. You have to learn to deal with people. What will you do when Ginny won't come rescue you anymore?"

The healer's words were infuriating Harry. His face burned red hot at the inference that he acted like a child in the face of danger. He's the one who had tried to do everything by himself, before his friends refused to let him go it alone. He was the one who looked for and found the Horcruxes — and he destroyed them. He was the one who walked to his own death. He's the one who walked past Ginny knowing he was going to die.

"I am not a coward! You have no idea what I've been through! If you did, you'd think twice about calling me a coward!

"I may be a little broken at the moment, but isn't that to be expected?"

Healer Garzino looked at Harry and asked another question. "I don't know, Harry, is it?"

"You're the expert," Harry said. "You tell me. I'm here aren't I? And you seem to be making a living this way."

Harry started making personal attacks without hesitation. His eyes flared as he started in on the older man. "Look at you! What did you do during the war? Did you fight? Did you suffer? Or were you sitting nice and comfortable in your office, waiting for someone else to define the outcome?

"And you think you can sit here and judge me? What gives you the right to tell me I'm broken…what gives you the right to call me a coward? You have no effing right to call me those things."

"Harry, I haven't called you anything," Garzino said. His words hung in the still air. Harry was sure the man had called him weak, broken, and a coward.

"All I've done is asked questions."

Harry was silent. He thought about this conversation. He was sure this so-called healer was just trying to insult him. What the heck was Mrs. Weasley thinking when she asked this guy to talk to him? This was turning into a disaster.

In the other room, Ginny sat with her mother and father waiting for the session to end.

"Mum, do you think this is going to help Harry at all?" she asked. "I mean he hasn't really been that bad since I brought him back from Grimmauld Place. He's opened up about things."

Molly looked to Arthur and then into her only precious daughter's eyes. Ginny's eyes were holding back the tears of someone who knew the answers to the questions she had asked already — and the answers were not the ones she wanted to believe.

"Ginny dear, Harry is going through a very rough time. We all went through the war, but Harry was the focus of it. He, more than anyone who fought, was at the center of it all. He was Voldemort's target — he has a lot to work through."

Arthur stood at the family room window looking out into the front of the property. He sighed and thought about all of the experiences his family had been through. He even thought about how he, himself, had almost lost his life guarding the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries.

"Ginny, you know Harry loves you with all of his heart. But he's had to live through some very horrid events in his life. He needs to heal."

Arthur turned and knelt down at his daughter's chair. "He needs more help than we are capable of giving him. You saw that when you went and brought him back. Instead of acting like it didn't exist, you did what someone who truly loves another would do — you found help.

"He's a strong man. I don't doubt that he'll get through all this. But–"

Arthur was interrupted by Harry's yelling.

"You don't know what you're bloody talking about!" Harry yelled. "I've been sitting right here listening to what you've been saying…"

His voice quieted enough for Arthur to continue. He had to reach out and stop Ginny from interrupting the session. He shook his head at his daughter.

"But, as I was saying, it is going to be very hard for him to realize what he's doing to himself and decide to heal."

Two of Ginny's tears fell and she quickly swiped at them. She closed her eyes and sighed. "How much longer?" she asked.

Molly understood her daughter's hurt. She had seen the same thing the last time war had affected her family. Her brothers had suffered from memories of their war operations. They never slept well, and near the end of the war, they both had grown cold and calloused at the after-effects of each battle they fought. Had they survived, Molly was sure they would have needed help coping.

"Ginny, he's only here today for an hour, but Harry is going to have to meet with him for some time to work out all of his issues. And his scars come from years of fighting. It's not going to happen in the same amount of time it took you to bring him back to the Burrow. Merlin knows, Harry is a strong one — you just have to have faith in him to get though this."

"You don't know what you're bloody talking about!" Harry yelled. "I've been sitting right here listening to what you've been saying and all you've done is insult me. All I want to do is forget about everything and move on. I have to go finish my seventh year and start my life. It shouldn't be that difficult."

Harry huffed and glared at the healer.

"You're wrong there, Harry. This is going to be a lot more difficult than you believe. Do you really think that you are just going to walk away from everything that you've done and the horrors you've seen unscathed?

"The better question: is your family going to understand every time you have a meltdown?"

Harry didn't think about the next words that came out of his mouth. They poured out of his heart leaving a trail of molten lead that burned to his soul.

"My family is dead, or didn't you know? Let me introduce you to them: first, there's my mum and dad — they were killed by Voldemort when I was one. Then there's my godfather, Sirius Black — he was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange, and then there's Remus and Tonks Lupin... Oh, but wait, then there's my mentor, have you heard? Albus Dumbledore is dead…"

His words were becoming cynical and angrier as he named off his losses.

"Then of course, there's Fred. Did you wonder why Mrs. Weasley was so sad? Fred was her son, and those bastards dropped a wall on him. And Mad-Eye Moody, yeah... and Cedric...

"And what about Dobby? He was a house elf, by the way. Sometimes, a right useful little guy — he was trying to make sure I was all right when he was killed.

"Oh, and let's not forget Hedwig…"

He shuddered and sank into himself. He hadn't thought about Hedwig and what had happened to his snowy white owl. She had been a shield for him against the Killing Curse.

As he pictured his familiar — his friend — at the bottom of her cage, rage washed over him. Despair, guilt and sorrow followed for what he had done to save his own skin. He had never thought about it this way. He had never had the time to think about the circumstances this way. It hurt him deeper now than he had ever allowed.

"Bloody hell…What have I done?" he asked in a tone verging on a plea.

"What is it, Harry?" Healer Garzino asked. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I killed them. It's my fault. One way or another, I'm at fault for everyone who died. And Hedwig, what did she do? She didn't do anything and I held her up and she died. Those bastards wanted to kill me and instead they kill my fucking owl…bastards."

Harry leaned forward in his chair, put his head in his hands and wept. He wept in grief and guilt. He wept in sorrow for the stupidity of the losses. He wept for his inability to change the past.

"I'd do anything to bring them back. I'd do anything to have saved them… I miss them… I… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can do about the past, Harry. The worst thing about war is its inhumanity and brutality. You have experienced things so far outside the realm of normal that there's no question you are going to have to adjust to a 'new normal.'

"Now you need to think about the future and what you are going to do to save yourself. What are you going to do to save those who are still here and love you? Are you going to give up and let them fend for themselves, or are you going to heal yourself so you can be there for them?

"It's very easy to say you are going to do the right thing. But doing what is right is hard work. And for you, Harry Potter, this is your healing."

They sat and looked at each other in silence. Neither said anything; they searched each other's eyes. Martin searched for his newest patient's baseline. Harry searched for the healer's reasons for making him hurt so much, so quickly. The healer finally broke the silence.

"Harry, we will meet twice a week to talk. I will make arrangements with your headmistress to ensure your sessions will not interfere with your schoolwork."

Harry's thoughts went to his NEWTs. He knew Hermione would badger him mercilessly for disappearing when he should be revising.

Healer Garzino rose from his chair and walked over to Harry. He patted the young wizard on the shoulder, turned, and left the kitchen. As he left, he said something about how his office would be in touch to set up his appointments.

The Burrow was the most sublime place that Harry had ever been. It warmed his heart and his soul. He knew this was the place that protected him and his heart's true love. It was as though this place was for him the beginning and the end. This was the land that lived and breathed Weasley — it was as much part of him now as Hogwarts had been when he first came to the magical world. But just being here made him question whether or not he belonged here since he believed himself to be the cause of so much grief. He was the cause of so much death and loss. It continued to consume his thoughts.

His sleeping patterns were still unregulated. Sometimes he would sleep for hours on end, sometimes drifting from one bedtime to the next — and then there where other times when he could not sleep for days. This was one of those times.

He had been up since before the sun. He had already gone to the hen house and collected the morning's eggs, swept the kitchen, and de-gnomed the garden. He had taken pleasure in flinging the potato-like creatures as far as he could. Harry imagined each of them as being the personification of his emotions.

Now he walked the grounds assessing the range of colors the land produced in the early light. He thought about how the green the grasses provided was nothing like the sickly green of the Killing Curse. He thought he could almost feel the earthy tones of the soil and how it made him think warm feelings. The sky's blue that was lightening as the dawn approached reminded him of his moods that seemed to be getting less and less dark.

While lost in his thoughts a warm hand grasped his own with a loving squeeze.

"Good morning, luv. Not able to sleep again?"

Ginny was the picture of perfection in his eyes. Dressed in a soft cotton shirt and jeans, she was more comforting than anyone or anything he had ever known. She would not allow him to fall back into his old patterns. He had been through three sessions with Healer Garzino. Each session was just as explosive as the first — and each session drained him and made him irritable for days afterward. And his perfect Ginny saw him through it. He snapped at people and she snapped back with instructions for him to stop pushing people away or to redirect his dark feelings towards something constructive, not at her or anyone else. It was her understanding that all the pressure that he had been under was a comfort zone for him. It had been pain, it had been suffering — it had also been where he had successfully survived.

That constant pursuit had created a lifestyle that was proving so hard to be removed from. It was a shock to his system that he had lived beyond the end of Voldemort. He was alive. He had the girl of his dreams. And still real happiness eluded him.

"Come back to me, luv," Ginny soothed. "I want you here with me watching this glorious dawn. This is going to be a spectacular day. Can't you see all the possibilities? Can you imagine a better way to start off the rest of your life?"

"You're being a little too animated. It's early in the morning. Who are you and what have you done with Ginny Weasley?"

She giggled and Harry reached for her. She backed away making him miss his reach. She raised her eyebrow and smiled as she kept backing away.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth do you think you are doing? I'll have you know that I am not prone to allow gentlemen to just do as they please with my person."

Harry smiled. He felt the beast inside himself growl as he took off running towards his prey. Ginny turned and ran from him, laughing with each step. She may have been smaller than Harry, but she was faster.

Ginny ran to the pond at the end of the property but made sure not to completely outrun Harry to the pond. She kept him just out of reach so that he would continue the chase.

"You know, Ginny," he huffed from behind her. "This would be a lot easier if you'd just let me catch you and we can walk the rest of the way."

She just laughed and kept running. She stopped at the pond and waited for Harry to reach her.

"Now what would be the fun of 'letting you catch me,' Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe I wouldn't be out of breath when we arrived," Harry said before returning to his panted breathing.

"You, my darling sir, are out of shape. Besides, now we have more time to spend here."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Because we ran up here… I don't see how that saved us time."

"No, it didn't save us time. It just made you too tired to get up and run off somewhere. So now we have more time."

"I see," he said.

They embraced in each others arms. Harry reached his head down and brushed her lips with his. He swept by her cheek and went to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He then worked his way down her neck, and she tilted her head, giving him better access. Her moans encouraged him to continue.

She pulled at his shirt and reached under it where she could feel the sweet summer sweat of his exertion. Her hands rubbed the skin of his back. Her fingernails raked his back in a way that set him on fire. His skin was soft and firm at the same time. His scent was strong. It had changed from the woody boy fragrance mixed with broom polish; he now smelled of something more mature. He smelled like a strong man — he smelled electric.

She moved her hands to his front where she felt his chest. He had finally filled out following his months on the run, living on starvation rations. Now his muscles were coming back. His body was healing and getting stronger — the stronger it became, the more beautiful it was. Her hands were feeding her mind's need to know he was really here and really hers.

Harry continued kissing her neck. He reached her collarbone, and then turned her around so that he could continue. He tenderly reached out with his tongue and slowly licked her skin. He held her from behind for a moment and stopped.

"After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise you. And after all that's been said and done — you are just the part of me I can't let go.

"I wouldn't want to be swept away — far away from the one that I love. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay."

Ginny was amazed at the words that Harry had just said to her. She could hardly believe this was him. He had just revealed a part of himself that was more romantic than she could have ever hoped.

"Those are words to a Muggle song that describe how I feel right now, Ginny. I know I've been pretty useless these past few weeks, but I don't want you to give up on me. I want to make a life with you past today. I want to share my life with you. I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be right — you know… in the head."

He sighed and tightened his embrace around her waist.

"Ginny, I do love you. And I want you to love me. I know that's a selfish thing to say, but it's true. I want you to love me. I know I…"

"You know what, Harry?" she asked, hoping he'd continue.

"I know it's a lot to ask. And since we are young, I know asking you to wait for me is a lot to ask. I know you waited for me for a year while I was out chasing evil. But I think the evil I have to face now is in my head, and it's not getting any better."

This was news to her. She had thought he was getting better. It had only been three sessions. And they were all going back to Hogwarts, so how could he be talking about leaving?

"No, Harry," she said. "I'm not going to let you run off again. I'm not going to stand for it. You are coming with me to finish your seventh year. And you are coming as my boyfriend. And you are not doing it alone."

She turned in his arms. Harry tried to move away, but she stopped him.

"Don't think you are getting off that easy, mister."

Ginny had listened when Healer Garzino spoke to her and her family about Harry's possible courses of action to separate himself from them. One of them included him trying to distance himself a little at a time to get them used to their not thinking about him. The healer had told Ginny that Harry would most likely start separating from her first. And that if she accepted it, he would feel more able to separate himself from the rest of the family and finally the rest of the world.

"I am not going to allow this," she said winding herself up for a go at him. "You are not going to push me off again. Do you understand me?

"Do you think that it's that easy to give up? Merlin, Harry, you faced a basilisk, dragons, and the most evil wizard in a generation and won. And now you want to give up? No, you want me to give up — well it's not happening. I'm not just going to let you march out and ask me to give up. Your words may be asking for one thing, but what you're actually asking is for me to stop caring about you.

"I just won't do it. I won't stand for it. So you can just stop thinking I'm going to just roll over and let you ruin what we have."

If that was what he really meant, it was a surprise to him. The fact that the healer had talked to her about him was another surprise. He wondered, if he was really this predictable, why couldn't Voldemort have gotten to him faster and killed him? This healer had been ahead of him at every turn. He had known what Harry was going to do, how he was going to do it, and when. The healer was in his head, and Harry didn't like it. He did, however, like that Ginny was not about to let him drift away as he had planned. If he admitted it, he did plan to drift away, but apparently, Ginny wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Erm— I love you, you know," he said.

"And don't you forget it, Mr. Potter. I am one great catch. And no one will forgive you for losing me," Ginny said as she pulled him to her. She put her lips to his and hesitated. Her voice became low and husky. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sorry About That

Here we are. I love reading and responding to reviews - don't worry, I won't throw a garden gnome at you :-) I will however answer as many questions and concerns as I can. So now Harry's isolation begins to come to an end...Read on.

Sorry About That —

"So, Harry, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Healer Garzino asked. "What are you getting ready for there?"

Harry settled into the same chair in Molly's kitchen that he had sat in for every session. He sat back and thought about the questions. He had been thinking a lot about his life since he started talking to Martin Garzino. The healer had told him if he was to get better, he'd need to understand more about himself and think through everything that had happened to him. He told him that he needed to examine his life and the war, and realize that he needed to understand what happened.

"I was hoping to… erm… well, to kind of just go back and do everything I wasn't able to do last year. I wanted to take it kind of easy.

"Look, I know Hermione's going to want to push me to revise for our NEWTs and to take everything very seriously. But I just want to go back and sort out what I want to do. Does that make any sense?"

The healer smiled and nodded. He really didn't say much, except when he asked questions. He couldn't just ask a yes or no question; he'd go on and on, driving Harry mad. Harry had grown so angry over the depth of the questioning that he had attacked the man in two separate sessions. Harry's attacks were ignored because the healer had cast a medical protection spell on himself. All Harry had accomplished was hurting his own hands and feet.

"And what do you feel like you want to do now?"

"I really don't know," Harry replied. "There has to be some career I'd be good at. I don't think I really know all of my choices at this point."

"That is a very mature thing for you to recognize, Harry," the healer said. Garzino could see the anger building in Harry's face. He recognized that Harry was still very unstable when it came to his perceptions of criticism. He was hypersensitive and developed his own perception of what people said to him or what they meant. Garzino had developed a technique for stoking Harry's fires, and then using them to help dig deeper into healing his wounds. This wasn't one of those times.

"Harry, I want to ask you a question…"

The new Minister of Magic had come to Arthur and Molly to ask Harry to return to the Wizarding world. Molly insisted that Harry was not gone. She did, however, say that only Harry could decide what to do, and the minister could only talk to him with the consent of his healer.

Kingsley Shacklebolt did not realize that Harry's war injuries had not been healed. He had seen and talked with the young man following the war and at several of the funerals and memorials, but he had no idea that his health was what was keeping him from getting on with his life.

Molly would go no further into Harry's healing. She instead directed Kingsley to Garzino.

Kingsley knew Garzino's specialty was emotional healing. He said he had no idea that Harry had lost his mind during the war.

"Minister of Magic or not, you will never talk about my son like that, do you understand?" Arthur said in the most menacing tone anyone had ever heard from the normally jovial man.

"You can speak to his healer. If you so much as approach Harry with any requests without going through his healer, I'm sure you will find the entirety of the Weasley family at your doorstep," Arthur said. Mr. Weasley was not a man for idle threats — he wasn't a man for any kind of threat. But, when it came to his family, he was the silent bear that would strike when threatened.

"I apologize for what I said, Arthur, Molly. I didn't mean it the way it came out," Kingsley said. "Being an Auror for so long and seeing as much as I have, I've grown accustomed to this kind of thing happening. I hadn't heard anything about this happening to Harry, so I just assumed he had managed to avoid it."

Kingsley left and went directly to Garzino in an effort to talk about Harry and his future plans. The meeting took place in Garzino's office.

"Minister, you didn't need to come to my office," Garzino said, knowing the office that he shared with other St. Mungo's healers was buzzing with the news that the minister himself was here.

"I would have been happy to come to your offices at your convenience," the healer continued. "I am sure, however, you have come to talk about one of my patients — I am quite sure as to which one too. But, before you begin, I must tell you that everything concerning my patients is strictly confidential. I will not breach that trust — for you, or anyone."

"Of course, I understand. It's just that Molly and Arthur insisted that I talk to you before I… shall we say, 'interrupt Harry.' You see, there are a few issues that he must attend to before too long. He is a hero. And he has further obligations from the war."

Healer Garzino clasped his hands together. He was between a rock and a hard place in as far as confidentiality was concerned. Arthur and Molly confirmed that he was indeed Harry's healer. So that was no longer confidential. And Garzion understood Harry's wellbeing would be at risk as soon as he resurfaced. So many people would rush to him and expect so much from him, which would only serve to destabilize him more.

"Minister, I think Harry is done with his obligations to the Wizarding World. For all intents and purposes, he is dead to our world until he can regain his stability. Otherwise, I doubt he will be able to lead a productive life."

The minister was caught unaware. He had no idea Harry's situation was so dire. None of his intelligence had indicated there was anything wrong at Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I had no idea he was in such a state. Is he able to take care of himself? Is he able to communicate? No offense, Healer Garzino, but I have an obligation to provide Harry with the very best care available."

The healer smiled. "Of course. No offense taken, Minister. However, I think I need to clarify Harry's situation. I must insist that you keep this information in the strictest confidence. I can not allow myself to lose Harry's trust — but for him to continue healing, I will tell you the following.

"He's not an invalid. However, he is unstable. He tends to be very needy at this point. He needs to feel as though he is worthy of his life."

Kingsley furrowed his brow and nodded. The healer took it as a signal to continue.

"He is suffering from the mental effects of the terror that's been inflicted on him his entire life. He is working very hard to heal — and he is working hard to keep what he has gained: his family, his friends, and his love.

"He is also trying to grieve… you see, he's never been able to properly express himself, so he is turning to what he knows best: aggression or flight. I fear that if you were to push higher expectations on him now, he would be unsuccessful. And that could ruin his future…"

"…Harry, I'd _like_ to ask you a question," said Garzino. "I can see that I irritated you with my last comment concerning maturity. However, I must ask you if you feel you are ready to go back to Hogwarts."

The healer was a very nice man, but Harry could hardly stand being in the same room with him most of the time. He seemed to be able to read Harry's every thought and emotion. It was infuriating — especially since he was just guiding Harry through every emotion he thought was possible.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go back. Why, do you ask?

"I'm going to go finish up my education and decide what to do from there. I figure then I'll be ready to… you know… maybe ask Ginny–"

"That sounds like a good idea," Garzino said, cutting Harry off. "Do you have any plans to continue your service to the Wizarding World?"

"Well, I think I've had enough of chasing dark wizards for a while. I mean, I think I've done enough of that. I might change my mind, but I doubt I'll change it anytime soon. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Harry, interestingly enough, I had a very important visitor who wanted to talk about your future. Of course, I am not allowed to talk about your case without your written permission.

"Be that as it may, I had to express my reservations…"

Harry's anger from the beginning of the conversation suddenly broke through. "You discussed me with someone else? I thought you said you would never betray my trust." He stood up with his eyes blazing as though he was about to send lightning bolts at his healer.

"Calm yourself, Harry. Allow me to explain what the issues are and why I felt the need to speak as your healer. First though, I'd like to invite the rest of the involved parties into the room."

This was not something that had happened before. Normally, it was just Harry and his healer. In Harry's mind, it was a good thing too. He would have been very upset and embarrassed by the emotional outbursts he had gone through during his treatments. It was not unusual for Garzino to perform a Cheering Charm on Harry at the conclusion of their appointments.

As Harry thought about his past performances, Garzino asked Ginny, Arthur, and Molly into the kitchen. Although the other Weasleys and Hermione knew Harry was undergoing treatment, these three were the most involved in his day to day life. Ron and Hermione had been working on their own healing as well as repairing their relationship with her parents.

"Now, Harry, I was visited by the Minister of Magic after he came here to enquire about your future plans."

Molly spoke next. She had been supporting Harry's recovery efforts by making sure he had things to do around the house when he couldn't sleep well and keeping the house quiet when he stayed in bed.

"You know we have nothing but respect for your privacy. So when Kingsley came round looking to talk to you, I wouldn't hear of it. And of course, Arthur wouldn't allow him to speak to you either until he first got the okay from Martin. We feel that your health is what's important here. If we just discounted that… well, you'd probably think you were healed enough to go on without finishing. That just wouldn't be right now, would it?"

Harry agreed with Molly. He did want to know when people came to see him, but he understood that his family was trying to protect him. He also knew it was very hard for him to admit that he needed to continue his therapy. Why he needed protecting from the Minister of Magic was a question that could wait for a moment or two.

"I think what we wanted to do was give you the space you need," Ginny said. "Healer Garzino said you were making progress…"

She paused and looked at everyone except Harry.

"I expect there's a 'but' that you were about to say," Harry said.

"I don't want to upset you, Harry. I want you to know that we are here supporting your healing. But no matter how I say this, I think you're going to be angry."

He sighed and looked at his girlfriend. It was true that he could be a bit irrational lately. He tried to make it up to her. He even volunteered to find another place to live, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm sorry about that," he said while his face turned red in embarrassment. "I promise not to get angry. I just want to know what's going on."

"That's not good enough, Harry. I want you to be quiet until I tell you that you may respond. I want to make sure we have the chance to explain everything. You are angry at everything and everyone all of the time. You are being unreasonable."

"If I am being so unreasonable, then why won't you just let me leave," Harry snapped back.

"Because that's not what families do with one of their own," Ginny snapped back. "And if you are too thick to understand that, then let me explain it once again."

"I think that's enough," Healer Garzino said. "Ginny, I understand you are frustrated at Harry's behavior. And Harry, I see you are becoming just as frustrated. Let's just stop talking about this for now and discuss the topic at hand. I assure you both that I will not allow this issue to fall aside. It is very important that both of you express yourselves and that we get to the crux of the issue."

It was only a word. It was not even the entire word. But it was still only a word. It had stung Harry to his feet and had him casting a wandless and wordless protective shield around everyone in the kitchen. The shield radiated its power with a blue glow, and Harry held it with his hand as he searched the room with his eyes.

Ginny, Arthur, and Molly stood, seeing that Harry had produced a very strong piece of defensive magic, the kind he only conjured in dire emergencies — or during nightmares.

"There is nothing wrong. You are not under attack. Calm yourself. Calm down. Everyone is still safe," Garzino said. The healer had experienced other patients flying off into involuntary magic before. Most had been nowhere near as powerful as the wizard he saw before him now. Most of them, however, did flush into the same sweaty and caged animal look Harry exhibited.

Ginny had moved to Harry and touched his arm. As she spoke, she moved to put her arms around him. Once she had him in her embrace, her voice softened.

"Harry, stop it, luv. Everyone is fine. Everything is fine. We are all safe. You don't have to do this now. Come back to me."

Harry looked at her and blinked a couple of times. Then he sighed and lowered his shield.

"Erm, sorry about that," he mumbled. He looked down at the floor and became very interested in his shoes.

"It's okay, luv. You just got a little excited. All we need to do now is calm down a bit. You gave us a right nasty fright there. I think Mum and Dad are ready to hex the bits off the next mouse that shows its face."

Ginny giggled and gave Harry a loving squeeze. He returned the gesture, but could only squeeze her arms.

"No, this is not alright," Healer Garzino said. "Don't you see, you are not ready to go back to Hogwarts or even out of this very house? Harry, that display shows that you are very dangerous — you could be putting others at risk. What would happen if you were alone, or without Ginny to bring you out of this behavior? You might kill someone — or someone might have to kill you defending themselves against you. Is that what you want?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked at his healer. He looked to his girlfriend and his family. None of them looked like they were leaving.

"Well, no," he said. "So I guess I just need to make sure I don't go anywhere without my protection."

Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled his crooked smile at her.

"Would you mind not leaving me alone whenever I have to leave the Burrow? I mean, I'm going to have to leave, right? So, I need to make sure I have protection. And you heard the healer… I can't go it alone, at least not yet."

"If that isn't the most underhanded way to get a girl to agree to be your girlfriend, I don't know when I've heard of it," Healer Garzino said. "But I have to admit it is a good idea if she'll agree to it."

"It would be underhanded if she hadn't already told me that I was going to Hogwarts and that I was going as her boyfriend," Harry said.

Ginny nodded her agreement.

Molly and Arthur had calmed themselves down. They looked at the young couple with memories of their own courtship. Molly had indeed told Arthur that _he_ was in love with _her_ when they were starting out. She had always been in the driver's seat until Arthur realized she was just as in love with him as he was with her. After that, it was up to Arthur — as long as Molly said it was okay. And now Arthur was sure the same would happen to Harry.

"Be that as it may, we still have to discuss what you want to do about the Minister," Arthur said.

"He wants you to take on some roles in the Ministry. There is also the question of judging the vanquished and the redistribution of war booty. It is a very big job. It involves a great deal of time and effort on your part. And after today's demonstration, I really don't think it's the best idea," Arthur said.

The healer held his tongue and watched Harry response. He was relatively certain his response to Arthur's doubts would either confirm or deny his assessment of Harry's mental health.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts, so I don't think I'll have time, will I? I mean, I will have to take my NEWTs in order to finish. So, I guess I'd agree with you, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make a decision, Harry," Garzino said. "Your answer is the best one for the time being. However, you are showing remarkable progress in your therapy. And your ability to admit you need help, as well as accepting it from Ginny, is a very big step."

"Arthur," Garzino said while turning to face the elder Weasley, "I know you think what you saw today was not a positive thing. But it does show that Harry is moving forward.

"He will have flashbacks that may blind him to reality — but they are not normally dangerous. They are warning signs that he is getting closer to his issues. And I think the more we help him work on these issues, the better his judgments will be as part of the Ministry.

"I don't suggest that you reject the offer out of hand," Garzino said turning back to Harry.

"As your healer, I suggest that you do what you can and want to do. I would hate for you to regret turning down an offer because you felt you weren't healed enough to do it. I'd much rather you understand your limits and then decide if you want to do it or not. I'm sure the Minister will be more than happy to hold back all of the position's duties until you are truly well enough to perform them on your own."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked to Ginny. She stood motionlessly still holding him around the waist. She hadn't moved since she brought him back from his flashback.

"Ginny, what in Merlin's name is this position they are talking about?"

"Uhm, it's kind of a long story," Ginny said. "I'll explain it shortly."

"Well, I'm going to have to depend on you to help me do this," Harry said.

"And Ginny," Garzino began, "Take this for what it is worth. You can not give up and expect this to work. It is going to be hard work, just like any relationship is hard work. The biggest difference is that Harry is going to be dealing with a great deal more stress than you can imagine. He will be reliving the very worst of his experiences during the war.

"I am not discounting what you went through — but you must understand that his pain can be concealed for only so long before he will endure a complete meltdown. He was not equipped with the same coping mechanisms as you. He comes from a background of swallowing physical and mental pain until it can no longer be tolerated. And as you can see it manifests in what could be destructive ways — sometimes self-destructive ways.

"I must caution you not to take this lightly. Harry will be fine most of the time. But then, without warning will become hypersensitive — even suicidal. You will need to be ready for that when it happens."

"Erm, you know I am still right here," Harry said. "And… you're telling my girlfriend that I'm pretty much a nutter."

Garzino looked at Harry and smiled. He stood up and straightened his robes. "Harry, you are on your way to healing. I will see you next week at Hogwarts."

With that the healer exited the kitchen and Flooed back to his office.

Ron and Hermione had been staying with Hermione's parents since they returned from Australia. Except for a short visit to St. Mungo's after Hermione's father injured Ron, the pair had been together working through their own issues. Some of their issues were relationship-related. The vast majority of them were related to the war.

Ron had become withdrawn and Hermione had become less confident in her coping ability. They had grown closer and more dependent on each other for support. For the most part they had been through the war together. It was Ron's lapse of courage and Hermione's torture that were causing him the most problems. Hermione was having trust and general anxiety issues. They too had been working with Healer Garzino after Molly had decided they also needed help recovering.

Molly had decided to take a more active interest in her family's mental health since their physical wounds had healed. She had become more aware that the emotional injuries took more time and sometimes required more work to heal. She had also been told by Healer Garzino, as well as other healers she had consulted, that some emotional wounds would never heal.

Molly had taken this assessment in stride. She understood her family was strong. She understood the emotional terrorism her family dealt with could destroy them. Yet she was determined to overcome her own fears and help her family survive and thrive. Doing that would involve five of her youngest children: George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. The best way Molly knew to bring them all together was with a family meal. She was only going to have one chance to get them back together before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

Any day at the Burrow was better than the trio's best days on the run. This one was turning into a spectacular example of a great day. The sun had risen, exposing a mist-covered land with a small island of a ramshackle building poking through. Harry was awake, watching the scene unfold before him. He truly loved the feelings of peace that bathed him at this time of the morning here. The only thing missing…

"You know, luv, this habit of getting out and about before the sun is going to be the end of me," Ginny giggled. "Not that I don't mind spending time with you alone... it's just the getting dressed and trudging out after you in the dark."

"Well, you could save some time by not getting dressed," Harry said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"My dear Mr. Potter, I do believe you made a joke. Now that is something different. Definitely worth the trip," Ginny said as she put her arms around his waist.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had not felt much like joking around. He was amused with others and their jokes, but he had really never been known for his humor. Brooding seemed to have been his emotion of choice.

"You know, I think I like it when you tease," Ginny said. "It makes me think about how to return the favor." Ginny smiled and dropped herself while still holding Harry's waist. Harry didn't fall with her — but he did feel the impact as she swung on him like a child.

"Ginny, you almost made me fall," Harry said as he chuckled. "What's gotten into you? You looking to get all dirty out here?"

"I might be looking to get dirty, Mr. Potter…" Now it was her turn to waggle her eyebrows at him. "Or maybe we should go and see if Ron and Hermione are awake."

Harry caught on to her meaning just as she got to her feet and began moving towards the house.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry stammered. "You aren't allowed to say something like that and leave."

Harry reached for her as she kept pulling away.

"Oh? Not allowed?" she asked, while raising an eyebrow and giving him a half smirk.

Harry brought her into his arms and she leaned away from him. She didn't care if he had to hold on tighter. She liked feeling the strength in his arms. She also liked the look of desire in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, she thought this was going to be a look she was going to have to work on making commonplace.

"I think not," Harry said. "I mean, if you are my girlfriend, then you can't just go lighting me up and clearing off. That's just not right."

The more she pulled away, the more he pulled her towards him. Ginny was enjoying this new game with her boyfriend. His emerald-green eyes flashed with a fire she had seen only during those glorious three weeks that they dated during her fifth year. It seemed like that was lifetimes ago. She decided she had tortured herself long enough — not to mention him as well. She leaned into him and met his lips. Her hands raced to his head. She loved running her fingers though his hair. It was as though his magic flowed through his entire body and she could feel it best in his raven hair.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione said. "I could come back later if that's more convenient. I mean there's really no hurry."

Hermione's words had no effect on the couple as they deepened their embrace.

"Alright, you two, can you at least acknowledge that I am here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… hi, Hermione. How long have you been here?" Ginny asked as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Well, it seems that I just got here. I doubt if I said I'd been here for ages that either of you would remember."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and waited for him to speak. They were still friends, but Hermione knew she left him to take care of her own family. For most people there would have been no guilt, but Hermione felt it nonetheless. Harry was as close to a brother as she had ever known. She had spent so much time with him that leaving him in favor of her family and boyfriend had seemed like nothing worse than abandonment.

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said.

She released the breath she had forgotten she was holding; he held no hard feelings towards her.

"Alright, Harry. Ron and I… we've missed you. We're sorry about staying away for so long."

"Well, I don't think I would have been much company," Harry said. "I've been going through a pretty rough spot myself. Luckily, Ginny's been here to help me get sorted. I hear you and Ron have been seeing Healer Garzino."

This was a different Harry than Hermione was used to seeing. He had apparently forgiven her and Ron for leaving. He had also come out and directly addressed their therapy efforts. She was sure he would not cooperate with her efforts to get him to talk about what was bothering him.

"Yes, well, he's been very helpful…" Hermione let the words hang in the air.

"It's okay, Hermione. He hasn't told me anything about you or Ron. He's pretty much focused on needling me with his annoying questions. And then he rips my answers apart like tissue paper. It's been right lovely."

Again Hermione was relieved. The healer had told her and Ron that Harry was part of _their_ problems. He hadn't come out and said that Harry caused their issues, but Garzino said that their irrational behavior could be connected to their loyalty to Harry. The healer forbade them from seeing Harry for the summer as soon as they began their therapy.

Ron didn't take this news very well. He, like Harry, resorted to a physical attack on the healer, although Ron was quicker to understand the healer's medical safety charm and would only yell at him after his first attack resulted in a swollen fist.

Hermione was ready to allow the healer his methods. She was more concerned with both Harry and Ron than with her own health. The healer focused his attention on that point until he made her admit that as much as she loved Ron, she still held feelings for Harry. It was those feelings that she worked through. Her lack of awareness had been the cause of her confusion and inability to make clear decisions. Once she finally realized that it was normal for a young woman to express feelings for more than one person, she was able to understand her commitments.

She knew Ron was the love of her life. Harry was the boy she'd love because he was just Harry. He was so dear to her that the lines between them seemed to blur until she was able to understand that he accepted her into his family and that made her his sister. She not only accepted this place in Harry's heart, she felt she needed to keep earning her place with him. And in fact, that is what Healer Garzino told her she needed to stop doing. She needed to remember, if Harry was so shallow as to need her to show her allegiance to him at every turn, then he was a friend she could do without.

True to form, Harry didn't want his bushy brown-haired best friend to think she wasn't welcome. He broke his embrace with Ginny and walked to Hermione. He put his hands on her shoulders. Hermione immediately put her head down and used her hair to cover her eyes.

"You know you're still my best friend, right?" Harry said. "Both you and Ron can never be replaced, if that's what you're worried about. I kind of think out of the four of us, I'm the one who can be replaced easiest."

This was enough to confirm that Hermione was well on her way to healing. She felt love for this boy — rather man — who stood in front of her. But it was a love that transcended all other relationships. She could tell that they had a friendship that would not end based on distance or time. It would only strengthen over the years. At this realization, Hermione opened her arms and hugged Harry.

"Oh Harry, there's no chance of anyone ever replacing you. You and Ginny have no idea how hard it was to leave you both here all summer. I missed you terribly."

Harry's heart swelled. He could hardly believe he hadn't lost one of his three best friends in the world. Part of his reason for running away was his belief that everyone would do better without him.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry choked out in a voice heavy with emotion.

"What for, Harry?"

Harry only knew he was thankful for his friends. He could understand that Hermione and Ron needed some time to themselves. The good thing was that it wasn't because they wanted to hide from him. It was only because they needed it as much as he did. They needed space to heal.

"Thanks for telling me. You know, I was starting to worry a bit that I'd be left behind by you and Ron."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione's eyes burst with tears she had held back for so long. She hugged him tightly. When she let go of him, she turned to Ginny. Both girls burst into tears and embraced, leaving Harry watching.

"If Ron were here, I'm sure he'd tell you two to break it up by now," Harry said and smiled.

Ginny turned her head towards her boyfriend and stuck out her tongue. "You just nevermind what Ron would have to say."

Meanwhile, Molly's master plan to send her brood back to Hogwarts with the warmest memories was falling into place.

She had invited Bill and Fleur back to the Burrow, along with the Delacours. She had also invited or guilted the rest of her children into coming to the get-together. Charlie had decided it was a good time to take a holiday and there was no better place than home. Percy argued that with Arthur taking some time that the Ministry was short-handed. But Molly told him in no uncertain terms that were he to miss this family function she would make sure she would learn Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. She, of course, didn't bother to tell him that she never forgot the hex — since she was the one who had taught it to Ginny. George had been a completely different person since Fred's death and that meant that Molly needed to handle him in a way to which she was not accustomed. She had to talk to him as an individual.

George did, however, promise to come. He had been spending all of his time with Lee Jordan rebuilding the "family business" from the ground up.

As she was finishing up her preparations, Ron came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum."

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well? I heard you and Hermione come in late last night. I'm sorry I didn't stay up for you."

"That's okay. Uhh, Mum? There's something I wanted to talk to you about. And I was hoping I could do it while Hermione and Ginny weren't around."

"What is it, dear?"

"Well, you know when Mr. Granger made mincemeat out of me?"

Molly's face showed her disdain for Ron's language as well as the event.

"Yes, Ron, how could I forget? I went to St. Mungo's as soon as I heard, and I almost had your father send Aurors to deal with Mr. Granger.

"I hesitate to think what would have happened if Hermione wasn't so upset, the poor dear. I almost thought she had come completely unfastened."

"Well, the reason she was that way was sort of my fault." Ron took a deep breath. "YouseeIsortofproposedtoherandthatwaspartofwhatsetherfatherintotherage."

Boys talking at the speed of light was not something Molly was unfamiliar with when they needed to get something off their minds. In fact, she had grown quite capable of understanding them most of the time. But she just sat and looked at Ron.

"Mum? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, dear, I did."

This was definitely not what he expected. He wasn't sure what he expected. But this total lack of response was definitely not it.

"Is that it, then? I mean, you aren't upset or anything?"

"No, dear, why would I be? Hermione told your father and I the night it happened."

"Oh," Ron said. "Right then. Okay... Well, now that that's settled…"

"I said nothing about anything being settled, Ron. As a matter of fact, your father and I have a lot of questions that need answers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Getting to Know You is Half the Fun

Back again - I thought I'd recognize my beta talent - I have two now - one who is my language and canon guru and the other who gives me language and feelings. I highly suggest having a couple of editors - they make me sound brilliant!  
Please review - I'd like to know what you think about the fic. I do answer almost every review - some more than others.  
I warn you this is a kind of fluffy chapter -  
Oh yeah - there may be some larger gaps between postings - I'm on my way to Baghdad and I'm not sure what the internet connections are like there. Wish me luck.  
Now, get to reading.

Getting to Know You is Half the Fun

When Harry, Ginny, and Hermione returned to the Burrow they found Ron working on setting out tables and chairs beneath a pavilion. Harry stopped the girls and continued to his other best friend.

"All right, Ron?"

The table Ron had been levitating into position fell to the ground. Ron spun around with his wand at the ready.

"Blimey, Harry, could you let a bloke know you're about to do something like that? Why didn't you just come over and nut me one?"

Harry smiled and stuck his hand out to his mate.

"No, that won't do any more, mate."

To both Harry and Ginny's surprise, Ron brought Harry into a manly one-armed hug.

"There! That's better. I'm sure you know we've been wanting to see you all summer, but your healer wouldn't hear of it. Well, I guess I should say "our healer."

"I'm sure Hermione told you about what happened with her parents. And if I know her, she let you know about Mum wanting us to work with Healer Garzino too. I have to say, mate, that one made me think I was a nutter."

Harry knew exactly what his friend was saying. He could relate his own experiences with the healer to what Ron was saying.

"I know. He pretty much had me ready to check myself into St. Mungo's."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, but I'll bet you didn't break your fist against his bloody protection charm.'

"No, not the first time."

"The first time? Blimey, Harry, I at least figured out the first time that I couldn't hit him," Ron huffed.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm a little thicker than you."

"You can say that again."

"So, what's with all this?" Harry asked, pointing to what Ron was doing before they came.

"Well, it seems Mum has put together a little family get-together. She and Dad have decided to finish Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. Thing is, she wanted to have a small family thing. But there's nothing small when you talk about the Weasleys, not to mention the Delacours, so I'm helping her set up."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and started moving towards the house.

"Oi, where do you two think you are going? Mum's got it all taken care of. She's got some caterer coming in a couple of hours, and the guests are coming after that. I could use a hand out here."

Both girls looked at Ron.

"Ronald, we can't just come to a family function looking like we just rolled out of bed. First, we have to see if your Mum needs help. Then we have to get ready," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"Oh. Right, dear. Well, go ahead, then. Harry and I'll take care of this."

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped at Ron's lack of argument or bluster. Hermione took Ginny's arm and walked her to the house.

"What?" Ron asked when he saw the shocked look on Harry's face. "You're not the only one who's in love.

"Come on then, Mr. Savior of the World, help me get everything round. That is, if it's not too much to ask."

Harry and Ron finished up putting out the tables and chairs. They also put out tablecloths and the party lights that Molly gave them. They were about to finish up when George arrived.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, baby brother. Looks like you two have been busy little beavers here. It does look a bit plain though."

George pulled out his wand and started waving it madly. As he did, the pavilion was transformed into a stunning formal affair. He conjured a hardwood dance floor with an inlayed W in the middle. An intricate blown glass chandelier graced the center of the pavilion's ceiling while smaller copies appeared at each corner.

Each table was transformed from the plain unremarkable forms Ron and Harry placed into works of carved art.

"You know, you two could benefit from a little bit of style and class."

"And you could benefit from a swift kick in the–"

"Ah, ah, ah, baby brother. You know how your beloved hates when you use foul language. How would it look if I had to report your transgressions on such a momentous occasion? Truly, Ron, you must learn to control your emotions."

"You wouldn't do that to your brother, would you, George?" Arthur Weasley said as he approached the pavilion.

"Dad, you're looking good. Decided to make a day of it then?"

"Yes I did," Arthur said as he looked at the boys' work.

"You boys have done an absolutely smashing job here. Now I know why your mother trusted you to put this all together by yourselves. Good show, you two."

George bristled at being excluded from his father's praise. He looked to both Ron and Harry to correct the situation. Both of them remained silent and smiled.

With his eyes ready to bug out of his head, George turned and left.

"There, that should keep him quiet for the rest of the night," Mr. Weasley said.

Both boys stood still and looked at the older man.

"Oh come now, boys. You don't think a father can recognize his own son's magical handiwork do you? George has always had a knack for transfiguration. He undoubtedly is the best in the family.

"He just needs a little, shall we say, yank on his chain, once in a while to make sure he keeps his head from swelling. Now, it's best if you two go inside and clean up for tonight's festivities. I hear your mother has planned a wonderful night."

The evening's festivities were exactly as Molly had planned. Her family seemed happy again. Everyone had been thoroughly impressed by the pavilion's decorations and the spread the caterer had set out. Molly had managed to invite a few more people who held special places in her and her family's hearts. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and some others who were invited to the original reception came to the party.

Molly made sure to express her thanks publicly to Ron, Harry, and George. She too could recognize her son's handiwork and style.

Since their first reception was crashed by Death Eaters at the beginning of the war, Bill and Fleur had missed the traditional "firsts."

Charlie, who was Bill's best man, decided this was not going to stand — not as long as he was standing at least. He began by tapping his champagne flute with a spoon to quiet everyone down. When that didn't work, he put his wand to his throat and cast a _Sonorus_ charm.

"All right now, quiet down, you lot. I've got something to say to the happy couple. Ron, stop eating and listen for a second, right?"

Ron stopped his fork in mid shovel and looked at his oldest brother. "What?"

"So, my dear brother, we have all come back to finish what we started more than a year ago. Merlin knows, it's been one hell of a year."

Everyone chuckled at Charlie's estimate of the past year.

"I was just thinking about how we all got here. My older brother over here goes off and finds himself a beautiful girl at, of all things, the Tri Wizard Tournament. Thing about that though… he wasn't even entered–she was!

"The next thing you know, he convinced her to marry him. Mum was about to have kittens. Finally, she was going to have grandbabies. But then things took a turn–and you know us Weasleys, we never do anything halfway. But that's a story for another time.

"The fact is..." Charlie voice began to choke with emotion. "The fact is, my dear brother and my dear sister," he said while looking at Fleur, "we are very happy for you.

"And I can only believe that wherever my other younger brother is now, he too is happy that you two are happy."

Charlie glanced at George and smiled. A tear raced down his face as he saw George's smile and unshed tears. Charlie lifted his glass and spoke a truly eloquent toast to the bride and groom.

"May your lives be a place where Love is true, Life is dear, and Health is always near. May Joy and Fortune place your paths in this world hand-in-hand. And may your Hearts grow as one and be shared by many.

"My dear friends and family, to the beautiful bride and groom, Bill and Fleur Weasley."

Everyone stood and echoed, "To Bill and Fleur."

Charlie's speech touched the entire Weasley family. Each of them knew that as a dragon keeper, Charlie was almost certainly not a man of many words. Yet he had opened many hearts with his speech toward healing.

Fleur's father, Monsieur Alfonse Delacour then stood up and began speaking. Considering his daughter's accent, his French accent was nowhere near as hard to understand as they had expected.

"I would also like to say something," he began. "Ma petite belle fille, you know, when you first brought this young man, Beel, to meet your mahzzer and I, I was appalled. How could you have been drawn to such a man, I thought. Then your mahzzer reminded me that I too was quite the dashing young ruffian… once upon a time."

He smiled and looked to his Veela wife, Appoline Delacour, whose smile only confirmed her love for the one time rogue.

"Yet, I was not convinced, until that night you wrote that your young man had been hurt most terribly. The wounds he received where the kind that could have — non, should have driven you away, had you not been a true Delacour. It was then that I knew your heart was forever lost to this man who would fight for what he believed was right. It was then that I knew that you had met your match. It was then that I knew ma petite would find happiness nowhere else but with this Beel.

"For that I commend you, Beel. Your mahzzer and I, and all the Delacours wish you a long and happy voyage de l'amour."

"Hear, hear," said the many Delacours and Weasleys as they again raised their glasses.

Finally, music began to play. Bill and Fleur rose and took to the dance floor and began to dance.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at a table near the dance floor watching the happy couple. Ron and Hermione were seated closer to the head table, where Charlie was passing Ron shots of Ogden's Firewhisky.

While Bill and Fleur continued dancing, other couples began to dance around them. Harry knew he still wasn't much of a dancer, but he wanted nothing more than to be closer to Ginny.

He stood and took her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Ginny's face was filled with shock. She could hardly believe that he had actually suggested dancing before she had dragged him to the floor.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter, I'm not much of a dancer, you know. And, I'm sure there are other more worthy women just hoping the great Harry Potter would ask them to dance."

Harry thought for a moment. "You're right; I seem to remember Fleur had a little sister… Gabrielle, I think, was her name."

"Don't even think about it, Potter," she growled.

"What happened to 'the great Mr. Potter?'" Harry asked.

"Oh, shut it, you, and dance with me."

Ginny and Harry danced the first two slow dances. Then "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" by Chicago started. It was strangely familiar to Ginny. She looked deep into Harry's eyes and knew something was happening. Warmth coursed thought her body down to her magical core. She felt his magic touch hers in a way that brought her unimaginable pleasure and clarity. It was as if she was _thinking_ with Harry.

_I remember this song, _she thought.

_I should hope so, _he thought back to her._ I was hoping I would be able to make it a special song for you and me._

The song was like a gift from Harry to her, but it was even more than that. Ginny felt as though it went so much deeper than that. She could hardly believe that she was hearing him.

_Ginny, I know I don't deserve you. I know there are at least a hundred men ready to take you away from me, but I don't want that to happen. I want to be the one who makes you happy. You are already the one who makes me happy. You are the one who made me realize that I can't do this alone…I just don't want to mess this up._

For the first time, she had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. She had already told him he was going back to Hogwarts as her boyfriend. She had already told him that she loved him.

_I want you to know that I know that I can't do this without you. I want you to know that I love you._

She was still confused until Harry reached into his robes and brought out a small box reserved for…

_Oh Merlin, Harry…What are you doing?_

Suddenly the music stopped, and in the middle of the dance floor Harry dropped to one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

_Oh my sweet Merlin! Harry, what are you doing? Is this really happening?_

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Arthur and Molly Weasley stood next to Harry, waiting for their daughter's answer. Harry had told them earlier what he had planned to do if they gave him their permission. Molly had almost broken Harry's ribs when she gave him a literally bone-crushing hug.

Ginny blinked several times, unable to answer.

Panic started racing through Harry's mind for a moment as he thought she might say "no."

"Of course I'll marry you, Harry."

The gathered family and friends cheered the couple. Hagrid could be heard blowing into one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Molly grabbed Ginny and gave her a tearful hug. Arthur turned Harry to him and congratulated his son-in-law-to-be.

"I'll wager she had you on the ropes for a moment there, Harry," Arthur said.

"You can say that again, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur cocked his head and smiled.

"Err... Dad?"

Arthur brought Harry and Ginny into a hug. "You'll have to get used to that, Harry."

"Uhm, If I might have your attention please," Ron said above the din, having cast a _Sonorus_ charm on himself. "I'd like to be the first to congratulate my best mate and my favorite sister on their engagement."

"She's your only sister," George yelled.

"And that makes it even more true, doesn't it? Ginny, I'm glad anything is possible…if you have enough nerve."

He turned to his best friend.

"Harry, mate…You stole my thunder. I'm not going to hold it against you though. I'd like to at least let everyone know that Hermione Granger has decided I'm worth her time. She has decided to become Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Again the gathered family cheered. Harry and Ginny ran to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, this is brilliant," Harry gushed. "I knew you two were made for each other. I'm just glad you found out before you killed each other."

"Well, funny you should mention that, Harry. It wasn't until I felt like I was about to be killed by Hermione's dad that I knew I couldn't go another day without knowing she would be with me forever."

Harry blinked at this. "You mean you asked her back then?"

"Yeah. And she said 'yes' back then too. We were just waiting for the right time to announce it. And since I told Mum today, she said I should do it tonight — but that I needed to wait until the right moment. I had no idea what she was talking about."

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her an unrestrained hug. "This is brilliant. I'm so happy for you. I'm just sorry you'll be stuck with an oaf of a husband."

"Watch it, Harry, that's my future 'oaf of a husband' you're talking about." They both smiled at each other.

It was as if everything had finally come full circle in Harry's life. He was finally feeling. It was something totally new to him. He thought he knew happiness before, but those feelings were only shadows of what he felt now.

Ginny was not about to dampen Harry's new found enthusiasm. Healer Garzino told her that Harry would have some incredible breakthroughs. He also told her that they wouldn't last for long. This was the hard work she said she would do with him. This was the commitment she made to him and had just reaffirmed moments ago. There was another development: she and Harry could "talk" to each other in their minds — although they hadn't talked to each other about it yet, it had happened. This was something no one had told her could happen. For now it was enough that Harry was happy, which made her very happy.

The next day started way too soon after the last one ended. No sooner had Harry's head hit the pillow, it seemed Molly was waking Ron and him and ordering them to get ready to go to Kings Cross and catch the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked at the fuzzy clock and decided that even without his glasses, he had only been asleep for five or ten minutes.

"Mum, we don't have to be there until eleven," Harry said.

"Dear, it's nearly nine now. Get dressed and hurry down before your breakfast gets cold. You too, Ron. There'll be plenty of time to sleep on the train."

Harry was wrong; he had been asleep for three hours — it just seemed like ten minutes. He stood up and found that he had a splitting headache. He grabbed his head in an attempt to hold it together since it felt like it was about to split down the center.

He put his glasses on and saw the fuzziness reduce but not totally disappear. He stumbled around the room in his boxers looking for the shirt and trousers he had set out for the journey to Hogwarts. He was having a miserable time.

"Good morning, my dear Mr. Potter," said Ginny with a sing-song voice. "How are you feeling this bright morning?"

Ginny went straight to Ron's window and flung open the blinds. Blind was exactly how Harry felt.

"Oh my god," Harry said as he brought his arms up to shield his battered eyes. "Why'd you do that? What did I ever do to you? Please, Ginny, close those before I go completely blind."

"The great Harry Potter go blind? I think not. Especially after that very impressive demonstration of keeping up with Charlie after he decided you were somewhat of a nancy boy."

"Oh yeah… I think I remember some of that."

"OH, DO YOU?"

"Shhhh, not so loud, Ginny. You'll wake the dead."

"No worries, mate. She woke me when she resurfaced my eyeballs by brazing them with the bloody sun."

"OH NO! No one blames me for the condition you two are in. I left with Mum and Hermione for no more than twenty minutes. When I come back what do I find?"

"A quieter voice maybe," Ron groaned.

"NO! I find my brothers and my fiancé getting pissed like there's no tomorrow."

Hermione walked in to investigate the commotion.

"Hmm," she started. "Now, I'm not one to say I told you so — but I did make it clear that you two still needed to get up in the morning. To which both of you just smiled and said, I quote, 'Yes, 'Mione, we know.'"

"'Mione, you know I love you and think you are brilliant… but could this wait until there are fewer than three of you?" Ron asked as he looked at her from his bed.

She smiled at her fiancé's predicament.

"You still need to get dressed and downstairs."

"Yes, dear."

The trip to Kings Cross was an uneventful affair. Both Ron and Harry had taken one of Molly's hangover potions and were able to function on a half-human level.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train and found a compartment. Ginny had been selected as Head Girl and was needed in the Prefects' car.

The three were happy for Ginny and recognized that since they were coming back to finish their seventh year, they would not be eligible for any student positions. As far as Harry and Ron were concerned, that was perfect. Hermione, on the other hand, was unsure.

"I'm just saying that I think I could help with something," Hermione said.

"'Mione, think about it this way, you'll have a lot more time to research if you don't have to worry about prefect business," Ron said while waggling his eyebrows.

"Ronald, I am perfectly aware of what you want me to research," she huffed. "Not that I'm saying I wouldn't mind a less stressful year and all, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"Just watch and learn 'Mione. I'll show you how it's done."

Harry laughed at his friends' banter and quickly fell asleep.

Harry could feel the sweat dripping from his face as he ran past the broken and bleeding bodies. He could smell the iron-like scent of fresh blood poured out onto the ground. He slowed his pace as he came up to a pile of bodies. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the ground enough to show him the dampness on the ground was coming from the dead and injured. As he approached, he started recognizing who they were.

A battered and nearly cut in half Tonks looked at him. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something to him. As he came closer, he saw Remus, Tonks' husband and his former professor and friend. Remus' eyes were open and lifeless.

He wanted to turn and run. He wanted to scream out. His heart was racing. Harry was fighting again. He started to move when he recognized another lifeless body. It was his mentor; his body was broken and bent at unnatural angles the same as when he was thrown from the Astronomy Tower. His face held a look of utter disappointment and stared directly at Harry.

It was more than Harry could stand. He did everything he could. He found and destroyed all of the Horcruxes. He stood up to Voldemort and won. What did they expect from him? He started to back away when he tripped and fell over Fred Weasley's mangled body.

Fred grabbed Harry by the collar. Harry could see the massive injuries Fred received from the wall that fell on him. He felt like he was about to be sick when Fred spoke.

"You know we died for you, Harry. Don't you dare disappoint us."

Harry jumped to his feet as the compartment door opened and Ginny entered.

She saw the look on his face and moved to him.

"What's the matter, Harry" she asked in a soothing calming manner. "Tell me what's the matter."

"I'm fine. I just had a dream. It must have been the firewhisky."

"That's not going to cut it, luv. You need to talk to me about it." Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione. "Would you two mind if Harry and I had a moment or two?"

Ron and Hermione agreed and left.

"Listen, I know what you saw. It was a horrible dream. And you either need to talk to me about it now or you know Healer Garzino is going to get it out of you."

"Blast," was all Harry could say. He knew she was right. Garzino would dig it out of him in excruciating detail.

"Hold on. What do you mean you 'know what I saw?' How could you know?"

"Harry, I'm not sure you remember this from last night… but I see your thoughts."

"I thought that was my imagination — I mean, I knew you were thinking things, but I didn't think you were actually talking to me. That's… Well, that's brilliant. Except if you saw my dream, then you know…"

Harry put his head into his hands. It was more than he was willing to remember at the moment.

"It was just a dream, Harry. None of that happened."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!?" Harry yelled. "They all died didn't they?

His outburst surprised her at its suddenness — but yet again, Healer Garzino had prepared her for this.

"Getting angry at me is not helping," Ginny soothed. She was aware that Harry would most likely rage no matter what she said or how she said it. She just needed to make sure he could see that she was going to help him as much as she could.

"You know and I know that what you dreamed never happened. Fred died in an entirely different place than Tonks and Remus. And Dumbledore died some time before that."

Harry raised his head to look at Ginny. His rage was still controlling him. For the first time since she had known him she almost felt fear. But she was not willing to allow that fear to override what she knew she needed to do to help him heal.

"Harry, I know you think you are responsible for everything that happened. But, how could you be? There were so many other people fighting to protect our way of life. The members of the Order, the DA, the Goblins, and even Hogwarts itself fought to preserve the Wizarding world."

He sank into his seat and sighed. The rage that sprang from his mind had quickly run its course and left him listless.

"I know, Ginny. But, I'm still alive and they are gone."

"And you'll keep living if you know what's good for you," Ginny said as she sat down next to him. She smiled, put her arms around him, and held on even though he made no attempt to return her affection.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, I'll not have you brooding like this at the feast. This is the Welcoming Feast. And I need to show off my fiancé at his best."

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile.

"There we are. Now that's getting better. Maybe you could try and put a little more effort into it and we might not scare all the first years. Not that I think you need to have first years crowding all over you. But as Head Girl, I do need to ensure everyone is on their best behavior."

He had no idea how she did it, but she had taken the edge off his mood. In fact, she had brought him around to feeling better.

"You know," he started, as he wound his arms around her, "you might make a pretty good healer yourself. I hear they make a pretty comfortable living. And since you are going to marry me, I do expect to be kept in the lifestyle I am accustomed to."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, let me guess. Breakfast in bed, a herd of house elves to see to your every whim, and bonbons while you lounge?"

"Well, no," Harry said while a blush started in his cheeks, "but the bed part sounds pretty good — at least if you're there next to me."

Ginny blushed as she looked into his eyes. Harry tilted his head towards hers and brushed his lips to hers. He lingered there… waiting for her. She didn't make him wait long as she responded. She ran her hands up into his raven hair hoping she could feel his magic again. He moved his hands from her back and up to touch her neck. But his hand caught on her top and slipped underneath it.

It wasn't as if he had never felt her bare skin before. There had been times swimming in the Burrow's pond that he had touched her while she was in her bathing suit. But this was so much more. This was a fire that reached down to his magical core and changed it. He suddenly remembered feeling the same thing when he asked Ginny to marry him, but now it was even more intense. His blood had caught fire and he could see the same hunger in Ginny's eyes. He could feel her magic. That was the fire that burned in his veins. Her magic had broken through and coursed through him.

"I don't know how you do it," Harry panted as he continued his exploration of her body and her magic.

"Shut it and kiss me."

This was a new passion for them. No one had ever told them this could happen. Their minds and hearts were in a place separate from space and time. Suddenly, a warm light began emanating from the couple. The light grew in intensity and penetrated the walls of the compartment and coursed through the entire train car.

This was all in their kiss.

Ron and Hermione rushed back to the compartment. Ron grabbed the door handle and tried to jerk it open. The door remained stubbornly closed. All they could see was the blinding light coming from the compartment.

Ron began pounding on the door.

"Harry! Ginny! What the hell's going on?" Ron was close to panic. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to have a quiet year.

Hermione pushed Ron to the side of the door, aimed her wand at it, and shouted, "_Bombarda._" She was not about to allow something to take her friends from her. The compartment door shattered, raining splinters and broken glass everywhere.

The two rushed into the compartment to find Harry and Ginny in each other's arms finishing their kiss. They were untouched by any debris.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled. "We thought you were in trouble."

Hermione looked at the two of them with her investigatory eye. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Both Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and shrugged. "No, why?" they both said in unison. They looked again at each other and laughed.

The Welcoming Feast was turning out to be a dichotomy of the victorious and the defeated. Many of the defeated families were from Slytherin. There were also a surprising number from Ravenclaw as well. Most Hufflepuff and Gryffindor families fought for the Light or were forced into hiding.

Luna Lovegood made her way to Harry as he got to the Gryffindor table.

"It's good to see you back, Harry. I was very unsure if Ginny would be able to get you back to us. You know, it was too bad about your Firebolt. I don't think Ginny knew it would explode like it did once it hit the wards."

As usual with conversations with Luna, Harry was lost.

"Err, thanks, Luna. I'll be sure to tell Ginny you said hello."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I'm a prefect for Ravenclaw. I saw her on the train. Good night."

"Right, then. Good night."

Harry looked at Ron from across the table. "You know, some things will never change. That is one strange girl. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Who knows, mate? That one has always left me wondering what she was talking about."

"You know, she mentioned my broom. I haven't been flying in forever. What say you and I go out to the Quidditch pitch and fly for a bit?"

Ron knew that Ginny had destroyed his broom in what she had called "Harry's rescue." He didn't know whether or not she had ever told him about the condition of his broom.

"I don't know, Harry. It's the first day of classes and I'm not sure we're going to be able to get out of the castle. Plus, you know how Hermione is during the first week. I'll be lucky if she doesn't drag me to the library until curfew."

Ron's panicked look signaled to Hermione that he needed her help. She wasn't paying close attention to their conversation, so she needed to think quickly.

"What's that, Ron…Oh, you know, we need to go and see what Professor McGonagall was able to do to restock the library."

The boys looked at each other with a knowing grin.

"Nothing 'Mione," Ron said as he put his arm around her and gave her a hug. As he brought her close to him, he whispered into her ear, "You're brilliant, you know."

Hermione decided it was a good time to ignore them and go to their common room and then to bed. She knew she needed to go and research what happened on the train, but it could wait until the morning. For once, she planned on taking it a little easier. Their seventh year was going to be the first time since coming to Hogwarts that the Golden Trio wouldn't be facing a dark lord or one of his minions. And as far as Hermione was concerned, she was going to make the most of it.

The next day, Harry went down to breakfast alone. Ginny had kissed him good morning and had gone off to tend to her Head Girl duties. She needed to ensure the other prefects were taking good care of the first years and getting them headed in the right direction.

Ron had left earlier with Hermione. He told Ron he'd be down shortly and not to wait for him. Ron's stomach had no problems complying. Hermione, on the other hand, huffed at Ron's impatience and his single-mindedness on his hunger.

When Harry entered the Great Hall he collided with someone on their way out the door. Harry was about to apologize and excuse himself when he saw who he had run into. Draco Malfoy was startled as well to see who had almost knocked him over. The awkward moment of silence was broken by the Headmistress.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you and Mr. Malfoy have achieved détente," Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sure you both have much to do this year to achieve your individual goals. And I'm also sure you won't have enough time to revive old disputes."

"If Mr. Potter is amenable to such an agreement, I am more than willing to avoid any unpleasantries," said Draco.

"Err, Professor, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't believe I have ever sought out any encounters with Malfoy. As a matter of fact, in the past, I believe I have avoided him as much as humanly possible. It was him and his father who continued their campaign of terror against me and my friends."

The headmistress looked as if she was not expecting this response. If her expectations were that Harry would allow bygones to be bygones, she was wrong. Harry was just winding up. His anger was flaring. The air around him began to crackle and shimmer with his magic. Just as Harry was about to continue his tirade, Ginny entered the Great Hall. She immediately sensed Harry's agitation and moved quickly to intervene.

"Good morning, Professor, Mr. Malfoy." She used her greeting as a diversion to get to Harry's side and calm him down. This was exactly the kind of situation their healer had warned her about. Harry faced someone who had been an adversary and at the final moment turned into an ally. Garzino told her he could go either way.

"Harry, what's for breakfast?" she asked. "I'm famished. Making sure all the prefects were taking care of their housemates is hard work. Come on, let's eat."

Ginny turned to McGonagall and Malfoy and nodded.

"Headmistress. Mr. Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Good morning, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter."

She turned and left the three standing together.

Ginny was about to pull Harry to the Gryffindor table when Harry spoke. "What's your game now, Malfoy? You suddenly decided to make nice with Professor McGonagall and think everything is forgiven?"

This was not what Ginny had hoped would happen as a result of her entry into the Great Hall.

"No, actually," was all Malfoy managed to say. His smug confidence was no longer visible. His arrogance also seemed to be missing.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his formal rival and would-be Death Eater.

"Look, Potter, I'm not looking for a fight. I'll steer clear of you," he paused and looked at Ginny before continuing, "and the rest of your friends. I'm just here to apprentice under Professor Slughorn to become a potions master. That's it, nothing more. If you hadn't heard, the Ministry has taken everything from my family. And…"

Draco looked down and sighed. This was not something he wanted to admit. He cursed his luck. Why of all days did he have to tell Harry Potter on the first day of classes he had nothing?

"…and, I need this posting."

Harry said nothing more. He turned to Ginny and took her arm and started towards breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as they sat down. "You looked like you were about to have a row with Professor McGonagall and Malfoy."

He turned to face her with a crooked smile. "Is that what it looked like? Hmm, I'll have to apologize to Professor McGonagall next time I see her. It really wasn't anything. I just bumped into Malfoy and wanted to know where he stood.

"Ginny?" Harry said as he began looking deep into her eyes. He knew he would have her undivided attention as he did this.

"Yes, luv?" She gave him her undivided attention. She had grown accustomed to his increased expressiveness and actual romantic efforts.

"What happened to my Firebolt?"

Healer Garzino was spending almost as much time at Hogwarts as he did at his office. His four patients were more comfortable here and he needed to ensure he didn't disrupt their lives. It was imperative that his next patient not be discovered by the other three until she decided to tell them.

Molly Weasley had insisted Garzino also speak with Ginny. She was concerned that all of her daughter's concern for her boyfriend had trumped her own healing. Of course, Ginny denied anything of the sort, so the healer had mainly focused on what to expect from Harry's therapy. He thought this would give her the insight she needed to begin to understand that although she may have more coping tools than Harry, she still needed to protect her own mental health. As he was thinking about how he would address her emotions, a knock came at the door of the room where he conducted his therapy sessions. The room Harry and Ron, he found, called the _shrink's_ shack.

"Healer Garzino, may I come in?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Ginny, please come in. And please, call me Martin. While we are talking, I want you to relax a bit. I won't make you call me by my first name in public, but here… here we are just talking about how we can help make things better. How does that sound?"

Ginny smiled and sat down in the soft overstuffed chair across from the healer.

"That sounds fine to me, Heal–I mean–Martin," she said and giggled.

"Fantastic. Now tell me, how are things going?" he asked.

"You mean for Harry?"

"Well, if you like. Or you could tell me, in general, what's happening here. I understand you are the Head Girl. That is a very responsible position — and very time consuming — with all the duties."

Ginny lit up. This was the first time she had ever been in charge of anything. As the youngest of seven, she was always placed in someone else's charge. The entire idea of finally having a say in what and how things were done was quite liberating to her.

"Oh yes, it is a very challenging position. You know, I have two older brothers who were Head Boy and they never told me about everything they had to do. Well, come to think of it…" Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'll bet they both did the same thing that the current Head Boy, Donald Doornish, is doing."

"And what would that be?"

"He sloughs off most of his work on me. I'll make sure I give both of my brothers a little piece of my mind when I see them next. The nerve of them. I wonder if they wrote something on the wall in the Head Boy suite to that effect."

Garzino thought for a moment. He made a note on the parchment he had been holding.

"So, is the Head Boy taking advantage of you then?"

"I'll say he is," Ginny huffed as she thought more of the Head Boy's antics. "He said he was exhausted the other day and couldn't do rounds, so I did them on my own. Then, he was in the middle of an argument between two Hufflepuff girls, and instead of taking care of it himself, he told me it was an issue best handled by another girl. He said something about 'knowing how they think.' Next time he tries to pull something like that, I'll just let him handle it on his own."

"That sounds only fair," Martin said. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"Well, I would imagine he won't like having to do his job, especially if, as I suspect, the previous Head Boys have left him with the impression he could get away with it. But, knowing Donald, he'll whine about it a couple of times."

"Will you help him out after he does that?"

"No, I can't stand that. I mean, we're adults now. He should act like one — not like a child who needs someone holding his hand every time he's in a tight situation."

Martin heard something in Ginny's last comment. It was as if she discovered a hidden truth in her attitudes. He looked up to see that she had a bewildered look on her face.

"Is that what I'm doing to Harry?" she asked. "I am treating him like a child. Am I doing everything for him? Am I getting in his way?"

"No, I don't think so, Ginny. Remember, you are _only_ the one who decided he needed help. If he didn't want help, he's more than capable of saying so. And he is following through, so I really don't think he's acting like a child now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, Harry is a lot better now. He had a run-in with Draco Malfoy the other day. I was expecting him to hex him, but he managed to walk away. I was very proud of him. But then the git asked me about his Firebolt."

"What did that have to do with anything?'

"That's the point, isn't it? He just finished walking away from a very stressful run-in with Malfoy, and then he asks me what happened to his broom. Here I thought he was going to at least kiss me…you know…or tell me he loves me… I know... silly, isn't it?"

Garzino understood he missed something in what actually happened and chose not to disrupt Ginny's train of thought.

"Was this something out of character for him?"

Ginny was gazing at the ceiling when she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"What? No, he's always loved flying. And his Firebolt has always been pretty special. It's just that I don't think he liked it when I told him what happened to it. It's not like I thought it was going to happen."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just looked really disappointed. He looked like I took away his best friend. I just hate it when he looks that way. I can't stand it. He looks so hurt, and all I want to do is make him feel better."

"Did you ask him about it?"

Ginny looked at the healer and struggled with whether or not she should tell him about what happened at the reception and on the Hogwarts Express.

"It's what he thought about and how he felt when I told him about what happened to it that made me worry."

The healer furrowed his brow. It was not a good sign when a patient's caregiver began thinking they knew how the patient felt or what they were thinking.

"Ginny, can you perform Legilimency?"

This was it, Ginny thought. She had let the Kneazle out of the bag and now had to decide if she was going to tell the truth or make up something.

Garzino had worked for many years in the Northwestern United States. Most of his patients were either like Harry, combat veterans, or like Ginny, a loved one of a combat vet. He became a master at reading their body language and understanding their need to rationalize behaviors. With Ginny, he could see that he was treading on very thin ice.

"Ginny, I'd like for you to be honest with me. I only want to help you understand what you are experiencing. If I know the 'real picture' through your perspective, then I'll be better able to help."

She really didn't know how to explain what was going on between Harry and her. It was just something that happened. No one had ever told her what it was or how it worked. They might have, if she'd have asked. It was just something they shared. Most of all, it was very personal to her.

Garzino saw Ginny shifting her body as she thought about what she would say next. Her eyes darted back and forth in a clear sign that she was thinking up a cover story. When he saw her lift herself up and reposition in the chair, he was relatively certain she had come up with a smokescreen to what was really going on.

"You know, Ginny, that nothing you say here will go anywhere else. So, I need you to be honest with me. Only the full story will help me help you and Harry."

_Sweet Merlin_, Ginny thought. Harry's right, this man is always two or three steps ahead.

"Right then, well it all kind of started when Harry proposed…"

She gave Healer Garzino a full rundown of the events surrounding her and Harry's growing relationship. Garzino said nothing during the entire story. He jotted down a few notes along the way but kept silent.

"… so then after that, I started being able to hear his thoughts and sense his emotions. Right now, I have to be close to him — at first, he had to be touching me. That's why I know what he's thinking and what he's feeling."

Garzino knew he shouldn't have been surprised — not after the display of wandless and wordless magic he had seen Harry perform. He told himself he should have half-expected it with Ginny's lineage as being the first Weasley female in seven generations as well as being the seventh child. She was bound to be a powerful witch in her own right.

"Well," Ginny said looking directly into the healer's eyes while he sat thinking about her story, "what do you think is going on? Am I going off the deep end? Has Harry decided to marry a nutter?"

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it. "No, Ginny, of course not. You are doing very well... with all your duties, NEWTs, and looking after your fiancé — by the way, congratulations on that — I think you are doing remarkably well. I must insist that you do take some time for yourself before you get too run down."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Garzino asked.

"What, about getting married? Oh, yes. Harry proposed before we came back to school. He did it right in front of everyone."

Ginny noticed from the healer's face that he was asking about being able to hear Harry's thoughts and feel his emotions.

"Oh, you mean the other thing. You mean Mum? No, I didn't want to worry her. She has been doing so much to make sure the rest of us are doing well…I just didn't want her to have something else to worry about."

"I don't think this would worry her. I truly believe that she will be very excited and relieved to hear this kind of news. Can I also assume that you and Harry have no idea what's going on?"

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Well, my dear, I believe I might be able to help you on that account. It seems you are experiencing the effects of an Eternal Soul Mating."

Ginny sat still and blinked at Garzino, as if waiting for a more detailed explanation.

"Here, let's see if I can explain. I hope you understand that what I am going to explain has some very intimate details — if you'd be more comfortable, I could speak with your Mum and ask her to explain it."

"No, I'd rather hear about it now. And besides, I think Mum would start yelling and calling me a scarlet woman."

"Oh, I truly doubt that, Ginny," Garzino said. "Very well. What you described is what happens when two souls find their soulmate for the first time. You see, the theory is that there are two kinds of soulmates. The more common one is the Soul Bonding. This is where people who have been soulmates find each other and reestablish their connection. It is quite powerful magic. And for the couple it is a completion of their life mission of sorts. They most likely are always searching out their mate and are never satisfied until they find them. Sometimes, they never find each other — or they find each other and the age difference is too great to overcome. Those are truly sad occurrences. But then there are cases where the stars align and they match themselves. Some of the most powerful couples in our history were that way because of that bonding.

"And then we come to the Eternal Soul Mating. It is extremely rare. The only reason I know about it is because I accidentally found it in an old tome here in my seventh year. I decided I would fulfill a History of Magic report by writing on the subject."

Garzino saw Ginny's eyes glaze over.

"Well, to continue with what I think you are experiencing, you and Harry have just met. You both are new souls, here on this plane of existence for the first time. And if I'm not mistaken, he is a suitor soulmate, so you and he have decided on a higher magical level to build a bond that will last throughout eternity."

Ginny face lit up while she thought about what she had just heard. She had always dreamed of growing up and falling in love with the Boy Who Lived. When she finally met Harry, she developed a crush on him–so much so that she could hardly speak when she was in his presence. Then he was finally her boyfriend for three weeks. But she lost him and her heart ached over the loss. Ultimately, she got him back and he proposed. Just then Garzino spoke again.

"You need to understand that these bondings are very difficult and sometime even dangerous, Ginny," Garzino added.

This shook her from her reverie.

"What? Why? What could be dangerous about finding your eternal soulmate? It sounds like a dream come true — I mean, it is _my_ dream come true."

"This kind of bonding is very difficult because the souls involved are preparing to become one. It is a combining of magical cores as well as souls. There's no written history of how this combination works. And as I said, you and Harry have decided to bond. I'm assuming you haven't completely given yourselves to each other as of yet. Otherwise, you would have known."

Garzino hesitated for a few moments. Ginny bloomed into a full fledged Weasley blush.

"And with a witch and wizard as powerful as you and Harry, the consummation of the bond could be lethal."

Ginny was not in a mood to be trifled with at the moment. Her brothers had played this game with her long enough to see when someone else was trying it. The twins had her convinced she was going to have to wrestle a mountain troll in order to be sorted into Gryffindor. She knew the "worst of all" game. And her Bat Bogey Hex was perfected on family who wanted to play it on her. And now, here she was with a professional healer who was playing the same game.

She had allowed Garzino to run Harry through a lot of very distressing therapy in the hope he could help him heal. She'd grant that Harry had been helped — but at what cost? And this little roadblock was not something that she cared to allow.

"I have just about had enough of this," Ginny snarled. "Don't try and pretend you understand what you are talking about. Something this wonderful can't be dark. Don't even try and make it that way either.

"First, I've found my soulmate and he's in love with me," Ginny said as she started winding up. Her heart was racing and her mind was keeping pace with everything that could go wrong. She couldn't believe the healer she trusted to help Harry was trying to break them apart. She was starting to pick up a head of steam for plowing through the man.

"Second, what makes you think there's anything wrong with what's happening? This is exactly why I haven't told anyone about it. I mean, I was going to ask Hermione to research it, but then the last thing we need is her poking and prodding us."

Garzino watched Ginny rage on until she was spent. He waited until she sat panting and huffing.

"Alright then, I do hope you are finished," Garzino said in a very calm and collected voice. "Both you and Harry have an amazing amount of power. And the bonding process has a tendency to raise your combined powers to uncontrollable levels. And as you saw when Harry endured his flashback, he performed some very powerful accidental magic. I would hazard to guess that if he were to cast such a shield during one of your bonding experiences that the both of you would destroy whatever or whoever is near it."

Ginny blushed at her embarrassment. Here she was, expecting the worst of Healer Garzino, and all he was doing was explaining what cautions they needed to observe.

"I'm sorry, Healer Garzino, uhm…Martin. I don't know what made me assume you were trying to stop Harry and me from being together. I suppose it was from when you told Ron and Hermione not to see Harry over the summer."

The graying healer nodded. "You know I cannot discuss my other patients with you, dear. It's just not right to share their sessions. Also, you can be sure that I will not share your session with anyone else."

Ginny hadn't thought about how what she just said might affect Hermione and Ron. Letting it slip that Hermione was talking to her about her and Ron's therapy might appear unseemly. Garzino noticed her discomfort.

"Don't worry, Ginny," he said. "Hermione and Ron can tell you all they want about their sessions. Actually, I encourage all of you to talk to each other — it usually eases your mind when you find out your friends share your experiences. I was even going to suggest some group sessions. How would you feel about that?"

The youngest Weasley thought for a moment. She didn't really think she should be included in the others' therapy. She was only supposed to meet with Garzino weekly to talk about what she needed to do to keep up with Harry's symptoms and possible approaches to help him.

"I would also like to meet with you and Harry together to help you work on your couple's communication. Since you are affianced, you will need to attend some kind of pre-marriage counseling before you can get a marriage license. Have you set a date?"

The only thing Ginny had mentioned to Harry was that she would like to have their wedding on New Year's Day so that every anniversary they would be able to celebrate their anniversary with the entire world. It was silly, Ginny knew, but it was something she thought would be romantic. She also thought it would be an easy date to remember in their old age.

"Well, not actually," she told the healer. "I do know that it won't be until after we leave Hogwarts — so that's at least a year."

"Splendid. Then that will give us plenty of time to ensure you and Harry have open, honest, and direct communication before you wed."

Ginny's face froze.

"Is something the matter?" Garzino asked.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry's angry! He's really angry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Intimidation Won't Work

I'm back in cyberspace - and I'm also in Iraq! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Much thanks to Sanidad fro his beta prowess.

Intimidation Won't Work

Harry was in a panic. He suddenly needed to know where Ginny was and what she was doing. He had been revising with Ron and Hermione in the library when he _felt_ Ginny's temper flare. Then he felt confusion coming from her.

"I have to go find Ginny," he said as he got up and started putting his books into his bag.

"Okay, Harry, I don't really want to ask why. Just let me know that it's because you want to talk about china patterns," said Ron with a grin on his face.

Harry felt Ginny's urgency fade to a more normal level.

"Ronald, don't be such a boor," Hermione said. "If Harry thinks he needs to find his fiancée, then let him go. I think it's sweet — very romantic, actually."

Ron rolled his eyes, and then turned to Hermione. Why is it that whenever I do anything romantic you never say anything? Harry gets a bug up his bum and you're ready to write a poem."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Ronald Bilius Weasley…" she shrieked.

Uh oh, Harry thought. This was going to be an award winning row if he ever saw one coming. He needed to get away before he was dragged into it.

"Harry, tell me… " Ron started.

"Oh no you don't, Ron. I'm going to go find Ginny. You're on your own, mate."

Harry grabbed his things and turned to leave.

"You are a bloody coward, you know that. You won't even help out your best mate when–"

Ron stopped in mid sentence when he saw Harry stop and slowly turn around. The air around him rippled with magic rolling like heat off him.

Harry stared at his best mate as though he had never known Ron. He was furious with him, and there was nothing he could do to control his anger. He was about to tear into Ron when Hermione spoke.

"Harry, you know Ron was joking. We both know…" she said before Harry cut her off with a mental _Silencio_.

"You both know what, Hermione? You know that Ronald here has just stepped over the line? You know that I'm tired of it? What do you know, Hermione?"

Hermione just opened and closed her mouth, but Harry's charm had kept her words from being heard.

"Harry, what did you do?" a horrified Ron said. "Mate, I was just–"was all Ron could say before Harry cast the same charm on him.

"That is enough! Do you hear me, Harry James Potter? Stop this instant!" Ginny had run full tilt all the way to the library to stop him from doing something he'd truly regret. "You do not have the right to do this. You are not allowed to do this to your family."

Harry turned from Ron and Hermione. She heard him screaming in her head. _Did you hear what he said? He called me a "bloody coward." Ginny, you know I'm not — you know I… I…_

His mind started to close to her.

"What is it, Harry?" she soothed. "You have to let me in so I can know what you're thinking. Don't you dare shut me out — I will not be very happy with you. You may find yourself at the business end of my wand. I don't think you'll look very good in bat bogies."

Harry returned to her thoughts. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I was just so angry at Ron, and I couldn't do anything to stop myself._

Up until this time, Ginny had spoken to Harry verbally while he "spoke" nonverbally to her. She decided she needed to consciously go to his level.

_Harry, luv, can you hear me yet?_

_Yes._

_Good. Now, I don't care what my git of a brother said. You need to release them. And you need to apologize to both of them, especially Hermione. You know she didn't deserve this._

Harry cast a Finite and hung his head.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me. Hermione, I am so sorry. You have always been there for me... I'm ashamed of myself."

_AND?! _Ginny thought.

"And, I let it go way too far. I should have known better than to think either of you would ever go out of your way to make me angry.

_AND?! _Ginny thought again.

Harry thought for a moment because he couldn't think of anything else to apologize for at the time. "And… Oh yeah, I'm sorry that Ginny had to run all the way down here from the seventh floor to make sure I didn't do anything I'd regret terribly."

Harry turned to her and smiled. _Is that better?_

Ginny took this as meaning that her fiancé had no idea of what else to say. She wasn't expecting him to apologize to her.

_No, Harry, you need to do better than that. You need to tell them why you did all of that so that they can understand why you became so upset._

_But, I don't know why, really. I mean I just get really angry and I lose control. I don't know what's going on or what sets me off._

_You need to tell them that then. Hermione is your bestfriend. Ron is your best mate. I won't let you push them away. I won't let you make them fear you. So you had better come up with the reason and let…_

"Look, Harry," Ron started as he put his arm around Hermione, "I should have been more aware of what you're going through. It's just as much my fault for talking out of the side of my head. I'm sorry, mate. I hope you can accept my apology for being a right foul git."

It was another confirmation to Hermione that understanding boys was next to impossible. She was still very upset that Harry had silenced her, and yet Ron was able to forgive him and even apologize for his actions — what he did was no worse than anything he'd done before.

"Boys," was all Hermione could say.

"You know, Hermione, "Harry said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It was wrong and I hope you can forgive me."

This was not the Harry she had expected. She would have expected him to stalk off and brood for a few days after becoming enraged. She almost expected him to lash out at Ginny while she just looked into his eyes for such a long time.

_Harry ,look. Hermione's getting that look on her face, _Ginny thought to Harry.

_Err — what do I do? You know she's going to start in on me. Do you want to let her know?_

_Let her know what?_

_Let her know about the Eternal Soul Bonding. _

Ginny's head was spinning. How could he know about what she herself hadjust been told by Healer Garzino.

_How did you find out about it? _Ginny questioned.

_I heard you. When you were getting upset — I heard parts of it._

"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "What's going on between you two? Areyou two able to communicate nonverbally?"

Ginny and Harry looked panicked. They had held their secret for only a couple of days and here Hermione was already sure they were hiding something.

"You know," Ginny said to Harry. "It can be right annoying when your best friend is the smartest witch of your age." Ginny smiled and took Hermione away by the hand.

_I'm going to tell her as much as I know, Harry. I think she'll be happy to help us find out more about what we can expect._

_Whatever you think is right, _Harry thought.

"Hey mate, you okay now?" Ron asked. "I mean… you aren't going to hex me or anything, right?"

Ron rose from the table and patted his friend on the shoulder. Harry turned to look at his best mate's worried expression.

"Come on. Let's go see Hagrid. He always seems to cheer you up–well, at least you always seem happy to get away without a broken bone."

They headed out to the grounds and the hut where the gamekeeper lived. The only time Harry had seen Hagrid since the final battle was at Bill and Fleur's second reception. It wasn't that he was avoiding the half giant; it was that Harry had just failed to make time for him. Hagrid had been the first one to tell him about being a wizard and therefore held a special place in his heart. He and his half-brother, Grawp, had played a vital part in the final battle, and that left Harry with a very valuable friendship — a friendship that he felt guilty for neglecting.

"Look, mate," Ron said as they walked. "I know you have loads on your mind. But, you gotta let some go. I mean, we've all been talking to that healer bloke, and he's been trying to get us all to understand what we did was part of a war. I got that part."

Ron smiled at his friend and continued as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

"Thing is… you have to forgive yourself. I think that's what I've been having the most problems with. What I did to you and Hermione was unforgivable. And well… what I'm trying to say is... I guess what I mean is…"

"Ron, I'm working on it," Harry said. He looked at Hagrid's hut and sighed. "Tell you what–I'll do it once you do."

Harry immediately saw the hurt on Ron's face. Harry cursed himself for being such a git again.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be like that. I know you're having some of the same problems."

"Yeah, well that's not the point, is it? I mean, Hermione and I have been working with Healer Godzilla for just as long as you have and–"

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Healer Godzilla?" He stood and gawked at his best mate.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I accidentally told Hermione about the 'Shrinking Shack' and she thought it was wrong. Can you imagine that? So then I told her about how he just waltzes in and stomps all over me like I'm a bloody child's toy. Then she says he's not some kind of monster. Then I just said he was too. He's like Godzilla. And, well the name just stuck."

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. It was the perfect name for the healer. Of course he knew the man had helped get him to a more stable place in his life, but that didn't mean that he would be on his Christmas card list.

Ron knocked on Hagrid's door. Both he and Harry could hear Fang, Hagrid's enormous Boar hound, barking his welcome.

"Bloody brilliant," muttered Ron. "Guess I'll be getting another bath. Sounds like Fangis full of beans."

Harry smiled as he recalled their first year introduction to Fang. Next to Hagrid, he looked like a normal sized dog. He also looked ferocious. But Hagrid let them all know Fang was rubbish when it came to courage. Fang did take to Ron, so much so that he liked to wash Ron's ears and face.

The door opened and revealed Hagrid. "'Ello 'Arry,Ron. I was wonering when yuh'd be down ter see me. I was figgurin thet ya'd 'ave Hermione and yer new fiancée with ya when ya did."

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Now 'Arry,don't go gettin' all embarrassed. I know ya got loads ter do. An'I'm sure ya got yer hands full with yer school work and all.

"Truth be told, been purty busy meself. Grawp has been a handful lately. And I might be takin a page out of both of yer books."

Hagrid hesitated.

"How's that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Hagrid jumped up.

"Where are me manners? Lemme get ya a cuppa. Got summa them rockcakes I know ya like."

A tin of the rock hard baked goods slid to Ron and Harry. Harry was faster than Ron and grabbed the tin.

"Here you are, Ron," he said. "I think you were the one who really liked these."

"Oh yeah, right," Ron said in surprise. He then whispered out of the side of his mouth as he took one of the over hard treats, "Don't worry, Potter, you'll pay for this one."

Three giant-sized mugs of tea landed on the table where the boys were sitting.

"Ya see, I took to thinking bout what yer did at Bill and Fleur's party. An I got it in mah head to see if Olympe might wan ter … ya know… tie the knot."

"That's brilliant, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Yeah, that it is," Ron added.

They talked more about their ideas and plans for the future. Harry was glad that while he had never believed that he would have a future he was now able to make normal plans for a normal future.

Meanwhile, off in an empty classroom, Ginny was about to open up to Hermione. She sat her friend down at the instructor's desk and paced back and forth trying to decide how to open the conversation. This was not how she normally talked with Hermione. Ginny normally made a statement, and Hermione took over the rest of the conversation with facts and figures. The most she had to add were the obligatory nod or "I see" to show she was listening. When it came to their "boy talks" it wasGinny who conducted the conversation. This was where Ginny was having problems deciding where to start.

On one hand this was a "boytalk" conversation. It had to do with her and Harry and how they felt about each other. Their emotional connection was deeper than she had ever imagined. They were almost one. Yet, on the other hand, she needed Hermione to help her find out more about what to expect from the bonding.

"Maybe if you start at the beginning we can both decide what to say," said Hermione, interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny flushed at the thought of just leaving her friend waiting while she reveled in her own little world. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is kind of a difficult thing to just talk about."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and took her hand when she paced by on her hundredth circuit.

"It's all right. Whatever it is, I'll be happy to listen. Or, if you need advice… I'm sure I can help."

Ginny squeezed her friend's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Hermione, I knew you'd understand. Okay, here's what I know…"

Ginny explained her conversation with Healer Garzino about the Eternal Soul Bonding and what he thought were going to be challenges for her and Harry. As she finished up, she wanted to know what Hermione thought about the situation.

"You know, that's why I was able to catch Harry at the library. I could hear him screaming at you and Ron from the seventh floor. And once I got there, I could actually talk with him. That was why you saw me just looking into his eyes. I'm not sure what the healer meant about our bond being potentially lethal so I'd like to find out. And the thing is that it's just so hard to talk about. I mean it almost feels like every time I talk about it to someone other than Harry, I'm walking around starkers."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "I'd be happy to help you find out more. And I'm glad you trust me enough to ask. You know I'd do anything to help you and Harry. I have to admit I was pretty brassed off at him for silencing me like that. I know Ron can sometimes step out of line, but he was just poking fun."

Hermione sighed and furrowed her brow.

"I think you should listen to Healer Godzilla and take this slowly until we know more."

The shock and surprise on Ginny's face told Hermione she either didn't understand her or she had just grown a horn on her head.

"What?" she asked.

"'Healer Godzilla?'" Ginny asked back. "You have got to be kidding me." Ginny burst into laughter. She laughed like it had been the funniest thing she'd ever heard. She laughed so hard her sides hurt.

"What… what made you… come up with that… name?" Ginny panted as she recovered from her laughing fit.

Hermione happily explained that it was Ron who came up with the name.

______

Deep in a forgotten corner of the Ministry of Magic, a magical world globe spun in front of three shadowed figures.

"Look at it," the first shadow said. "Those damn people took everything. We don't have a pot to p–"

"That's enough," the second shadow said. Her female voice brooked no argument. "I don't need your colorful metaphors to understand our situation. We must return our world to its former glory, or we risk the termination of our rightful place as leaders of the wizarding world."

The third figure moved a hand toward the spinning globe. It was a young soft feminine hand with long manicured fingers. As the globe spun, her fingers separated as if to attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"What about Potter?" she asked. "You know he's to be the next Defender of the Light."

The first figure cursed. "We need to kill that stupid whelp."

"That stupid whelp killed the most powerful dark wizard in a generation," said the second figure. That stupid whelp marshaled enough forces to defeat an army–the Dark Lord's army. I suggest you not underestimate Potter."

"I agree," the third shadow said. "We have all been fooled before by Potter's abilities. But this time… this time, we have a secret weapon."

"Bollix," said the first. "That's what the Dark Lord said. "He wanted that damn prophesy so badly that he wouldn't kill Potter when he had the chance. Fat lot of good that 'secret weapon' did him."

"Silence. Don't be a fool," said the second. The Dark Lord wanted to make Potter into an example of what would happen to those who stood against him. We will not make that mistake. I have no need for dramatic messages. I just want him dead. If the opportunity arises where I can make him feel the same pain he gave us, then all the better. If not, killing him will be sufficient for our plans."

The third figure turned to face the others. "I want him to feel pain."

______L

Minister Shacklebolt was again at his desk, wading through the business of rebuilding the wizarding world. Requisitions, meeting requests, demands, and reports all vied for his attention. His predecessor's administrator, Percy Weasley, had left him with a competent replacement who had prioritized everything according to piles. The young and handsome Mr. Waverly had three piles for Kingsley: must do, can do, and must wait. The must wait pile was the one that concerned him most.

It was that pile that demanded the most attention. It contained the dispositions of all former Death Eaters properties and confiscated wealth. There was nothing the Minister or the Ministry itself could do until a final war-time position was filled. Molly and Arthur Weasley had made it clear to Kingsley that he was not to contact the designee until his healer indicated he was able.

This infuriated the normally reserved former Auror. He understood battle wounds. He understood re-acculturating, but that didn't make it any less frustrating to have to wait to address the issues surrounding the next step in rebuilding their world.

Just then, Waverly entered his office followed by a levitated tea set. "Minister, your next appointment is here. You will most likely need this, if the news of the next D.O.T.L. is as you expected."

Kingsley sighed as Waverly poured a cup of tea for his superior. He also placed another cup and saucer across the desk for Kingsley's next appointment; Healer Garzino was bringing an update.

"Thank you, Ralph. Please show the healer in. I'd like for you to be here as well, to take notes."

Waverly was aware that his position dictated the utmost secrecy be kept in all of the Minister's business. He also understood his life could be forfeit if anyone knew the extent of the information he kept secret. Percy had explained to Ralph that his job was to protect the Minister from any political missteps. He had also told him that if the need arose, he would be required to insert himself into any embarrassing political situations in place of the Minister. In other words, he'd have to take one for the team. He was not opposed to being a loyal soldier. He had been very discreet in his activities during the war, so much so that very few knew he was sent to the Americas to stop Death Eater recruiting efforts. His actions were the sole reason Voldemort was unable to bring Latin American Curanderos into the fight.

Ralph Waverly had used every communication technique possible to convince the Spanish and Aztec tongued sorcerers and healers that Voldemort's plans would lead them down a path of evil, something they had been accused of from the first time they were sought out by Muggles for their healing abilities. He also went to the Samhain Circle in the U.S. to plead with their High Council to maintain neutrality. His original intent was to bring them in on the side of the Light, but that was asking a bit much in an anti-establishment climate. He was able to reduce their involvement to only providing safe haven and medical care.

He also exposed some of Voldemort's efforts to recruit magical beasts from the Southwest United States and Mexico. Proving the Quetzalcoatl and chupacabras were being seduced into following the Dark was not hard once the beasts began attacking cattle in preparation for travel to the UK.

All in all, Ralph had styled himself as a de facto diplomat. He was part negotiator, part secret agent, and part agent provocateur. Now though, he served the highest magical political figure in the UK. That is, until the new D.O.T.L assumed the helm of leadership.

Even though he had gained sensitive knowledge and abilities, his loyalties were never in question. He came from a long line of international magical men whose goal was service and protection of the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. Normally, he would be called an Unspeakable. His current assignment was investigating an assassination plot, which included finding out who was the target.

"Healer Garzino," Ralph greeted as he approached the seated man, "the Minister will see you now. If you would please follow me, I'll take you to him."

Ralph brought the man to the Minister's office where he re-introduced the man and sat down in a corner and prepared to take notes.

"Well, Minister Shacklebolt, it's very nice to see you again. Can I assume you have summoned me to talk about the weather, then?" Garzino said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt could be a jovial man at the appropriate time. The face he showed the healer was not indicative of this being one of those times. As a former Auror, he could look positively intimidating without trying.

"Ahem, well then, I suppose there is nothing to be gained with simple pleasantries?" the healer said. "I must tell you, however, there is nothing I can tell you about my patients. It is not ethical."

Kingsley stood to his entire height and towered over his desk and the healer. He flashed the healer a clenched grin showing barely controlled rage.

"I don't feel like playing games with you, Healer Garzino. We are talking about Harry Potter. I simply want to know if I have your clearance to speak with him."

Healer Garzino paled at the threat. "Minister, I will not be intimidated to give confidential patient information… to you or anyone else for that matter. Now, if that is all, I bid you good day."

As the healer started to rise, Waverly stood and moved with almost invisible speed and a grace borne of necessity and training. He placed his hands on the healer's shoulders and restrained him. His hands hesitated a moment, but broke through the healer's medical protection charm.

"Please remain seated, Healer. I do believe the Minister has not concluded his business with you."

Garzino had never had anyone break though his charm before. It had always served him well — even his most violent patients had never been able to lay hands on him.

"I assure you," Kingsley started, "there is nothing sinister here. Well, I imagine there is, if you consider the situation we are facing has much to do with moving forward in rebuilding and reparations."

"Mr. Potter..." Kingsley paused and sighed.

"Harry," he started again, "has always been the Chosen One. He has always been the one who needed protection until he was ready to fulfill his destiny. I'm sure you don't think the only thing he was destined to do was kill a dark wizard and then fall into obscurity."

The healer cleared his throat to speak. Kingsley held up his hand to stop the man.

"You see, Healer Garzino, previous Ministers wanted to sway Harry into their good graces to ensure he was somehow beholden to them. What they did was attempt to hold back information, what I like to refer to as mushroom management. They kept him in the dark and fed him manure. That is not what I am trying to do. I need Harry to continue fulfilling his destiny."

Healer Garzino was shocked that this Minister, who had shown every sign of being Harry's friend, was treating him like a political pawn. During his sessions, Harry had told him about Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had the utmost respect for the former Auror and his abilities. He had even considered forgoing his treatments and joining the Minister in his efforts to rebuild magical society.

"This is not as sinister as it seems," Waverly said from behind him. "In reality this is really all for Mr. Potter's good, as well as our world's best interests."

Waverly turned to the Minister as if asking permission. Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed and nodded.

"You see, Healer Garzino, Harry Potter is about to become the leader of the magical world by virtue of being the most powerful wizard in the world. It helps that he is also the world's wealthiest wizard as well."

"Oh. I see. This is about nothing more than power and money. Well, I can tell you this Minister and who ever you are," he glared at Waverly, "Harry Potter wants nothing to do with politics or with those wanting to use his fame for their own benefit. I cannot stress enough that anything that you suggest to this end will be rebuffed in no uncertain terms."

Waverly had a disarming smile and a most relaxing voice. He knew it and decided to use it to calm the healer.

"Healer Garzino, let me assure you, if this were an attempt at subversion, Minister Shacklebolt would not need to wait for your treatment to certify Mr. Potter's mental health. I would think you would be more curious as to the reason that he continues to allow you to treat him. You may be a media darling, but, it would not be hard to discredit you and your methods."

The healer opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "How dare you! There is nothing wrong with my treatment methods. I'll not stand for this... this slander. I have had remarkable results. I stand by my efforts.'

Again Waverly flashed his smile. "We don't dispute your results. As a matter of fact, we applaud your results–though I doubt the general public will be quite as understanding knowing that you have been torturing their Chosen One."

Again the healer opened and closed his mouth several times. "I did not torture anyone. There is nothing–"

Waverly held up his hands. "In this case, I doubt there is anyone who will question your success."

He walked to the healer's side. "I think it's a lot like making sausage —everyone enjoys the finished product, they just don't want to know what goes into it. And in this case, I believe people will, let's say, want to have your head on a pike for doing things like this."

Ralph Waverly pulled out his wand and conjured a small cube. He tapped it and it filled with a grey-silver smoke. Each side showed Harry Potter's face contorted in rage. Suddenly, Harry's voice rang out.

"And you think you can sit here and judge me? What gives you the right to tell me I'm broken…what gives you the right to call me a coward? You have no effing right to call me those things."

Waverly tapped the cube again and Harry's face dissolved into the smoke and reappeared again. This time his face was the picture of despair.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I love Ginny. I am not abnormal," Harry screamed.

Healer Garzino's voice was muffled and unintelligible.

"Yes, you did, I am not a freak," Harry yelled. "I…I…I know what I'm doing. I'm not hurting anyone."

The sweat beads on Harry's forehead glistened.

Healer Garzino's voice was again muffled and unintelligible

"NO!NO! NO!" Harry screamed into Garzino's face. "And if you call me that again, I'll…"

Again Harry's face dissolved into the smoke.

"You see, Healer, appearances can be deceiving," Waverly said in a silky smooth voice. "And by the looks of it, I doubt anyone will condone your methods."

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was only enough time for the healer to think he was being blackmailed. Then a realization dawned on him that he was being drawn into a scheme to bring Harry into the Ministry. He didn't like it one bit, and he was going to do every possible to avoid being used this way.

"I am not going to help you. Whatever it is, I'm not going to help."

Waverly then wagged his finger at the healer and said, "Oh, but you are already helping us, and you will continue to help. You see, as long as you help Mr. Potter, you are helping us."

"Then why all this… this intrigue?" he asked. "There's no reason to threaten me if this is an innocuous effort. Creating this adversarial situation is unnecessary. I plan on helping Harry for as long as it takes."

Kingsley looked to Waverly and waved him away. Kingsley then rounded on the healer. "You have made this necessary, Garzino. You were the person I looked to for help at the onset. Yet you gave me nothing to work with, nor did you so much as give me the opportunity to identify why we need Harry. The threat is real and the sooner we deal with it, the sooner we can end it. Part of the issue is the same thing that Voldemort tried to do — create an army."

This was not what the healer was expecting. He knew Harry had killed the Dark Lord… at least that's what the media had reported. Though Harry had not told him yet about the final battle's results, he had given him no reason to believe Voldemort escaped death. This was enough to bring him around to giving the Minister the benefit of the doubt.

"If it means stemming the return of evil, then I'll do what I can," Garzino said.

"That sounds very noble," Waverly said. "I doubt you understand yet the threat Harry and his associates face. But not to worry, we will give you everything we can to help improve your understanding. But first we will need certain assurances of your loyalty to the Light and to Harry Potter."

______L

The weather began changing at the castle. The leaves were changing the Forbidden Forest into a wildfire of color. The contrast of sky blue and warm colors across the horizon was a lit fuse, about to unleash the normally explosive winter on Hogwarts. In the dungeons, the brisk coolness was altered to a dark damp cold. Harry and Ginny were working together on Veritarserum. She elbowed him in the ribs on a down stroke while he was chopping dandelion root, causing him to nick the top layer of the skin at the tip of his finger.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny, what was that for," Harry said as he stuffed his finger into his mouth.

"You keep hogging the flame like that and you might get worse than that, mister," she said as she did a quick _Epsikey_ healing spell on the finger in his mouth.

_I wasn't hogging the flame, _Dearest_, I was concentrating on chopping dandelion root._

Ginny's ears blushed and she sighed.

_I'm sorry, luv. I'm just really cold, and I hate it. I just want to finish this potion and get someplace warm._

Harry was quiet for a moment. He reopened his mind to her. Ginny's blush cascaded over the rest of her body.

"Harry James Potter," she emphatically whispered, "that is not… that is just too… if you are going to send that kind of thought to me…"

"Oi, would you two shut it? Some of us are trying to work in here," Ron said.

Hermione lovingly looked at Ron while he showed concern for doing schoolwork. Ginny, on the other hand, scowled at her brother.

"I would be working if your best mate would keep his mind out of my knic–"

"Ginny," a shocked and embarrassed Harry interrupted. "Erm, sorry, I shouldn't have thought that. Well, I don't know that I could stop thinking that…"

Ginny's blush deepened. "Harry!"

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Slughorn asked as he approached. "I would have thought this would have been challenging for most of the class, except you, Harry. Your potion skills should be more than up to the task."

The professor's walrus moustache twitched as the man smiled.

"Oh, but I'm sure you're just trying to help others. You know these assignments are shared grades for table partners. Anyone needing help can ask me or my new apprentice."

Hermione and Ron looked at the professor in shock. Ginny and Harry sighed.

"I guess there is no better time than now to introduce him, is there? My good man, come out, come out wherever you are," Slughorn sang out.

A dust-covered specter appeared from the supply storeroom. It coughed and dust lifted off it and surrounded it like an aura. The specter moved and the cloud it formed followed it until it lifted its arms and struck itself on the front. The cloud exploded into the classroom causing half the class to begin coughing and sneezing.

"Well…This is not exactly what I expected," the specter said. "I'm not sure what I expected, Professor, but I would have thought most of these ingredients would have been better accounted for and better stored."

"Malfoy, is that you?" Ron asked surprising the others.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Draco said. The dust had settled enough that Draco's hair and blue eyes were discernable. "It's me. I just seem to be a little… dusty, at the moment."

This was the worst part of Draco's apprenticeship. He needed to show neither favoritism nor distaste of any student, regardless of house or lineage. Both conditions were set down by the headmistress as grounds for dismissal if broken.

Hermione whispered a cleaning charm, which cleaned most of the dust off Draco. However well Hermione's charm normally worked, it was not as good when faced with some of the enchantments some of the older dust and grease had collected from the older potion ingredients containers. Draco was recognizable, but he was still filthy.

"Yes, well… Thank you, Miss Granger, for your attempt. However, as you can see, most of this dirt and grime has been surrounded by impenetrable charms. And unfortunately, it seems a stronger spell is called for to bring me to a semi-presentable state."

Draco was standing no less than ten paces from Harry and Ginny's desk when he drew his wand. The next events were so fast that the only people who were already looking directly at Draco recognized what happened.

Harry had drawn his own wand while running towards Draco. In the very next moment, Harry had his wand up against Draco's windpipe and begun to push into it.

"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this?" cried Professor Slughorn.

Harry's face was contorted in rage. Sweat pasted his shirt to his body. He responded to the professor's words by raising a nearly blinding shield between him and the rest of the class. The shield was so strong it slammed the shutters closed and sealed the door. Hermione was the first to react by throwing her own shield over the remaining students and the professor. Even with the shielding they could feel the intense heat Harry's shield generated.

Ron shook Ginny from her shock. "Ginny, you have to do something. Harry needs you to snap him out of this."

She knew he was right, but she hardly knew what to do. This was far beyond what she had witnessed at the Burrow. There, the healer, her mum and dad were there as a safety net. Now, she knew she was on her own. In the span of a few heartbeats, she went from shock, to surprise, to helplessness. Now was no time to fall apart. With her courage restoring itself, she called out to Harry. Nothing changed — either he couldn't hear her, or he wasn't listening. But, it wasn't time to panic yet.

______L

Harry's mind was racing. He heard Draco's voice, but all he saw was his father, Lucius Malfoy, drawing a wand. His body, as well as his magic, sprung into action. To Harry, it was as though he was watching his every move from outside himself. He didn't even feel his feet as he sprinted towards Malfoy. He couldn't control his arm as it pushed his wand into Malfoy's neck. He never noticed himself raise the shield.

"I guess it was just a show then, wasn't it, Potter?" Draco managed to say as Harry's wand started to cut off his breath.

"A show for whom, Malfoy?" Harry said. "A show for your dear master, maybe? You sick bastard. I don't know how you got out of Azkaban, but you won't come here and get your revenge without me having something to say about it."

The fear on Draco's face changed into confusion and surprise. He could see that Harry thought he was his father. Draco had always understood that he was more similar to the Black family than the Malfoy family — he had always taken after his mother in appearance, as well as build. How could he have been mistaken for his father? The only similarities were his eye and hair color.

"I'm not Lucius Malfoy," he choked. "I'm Draco Scorpius Malfoy. I'm not him."

_Harry, Harry_

A voice in the tempest was breaking through. It was familiar, but far away. Harry strained to hear it. He wanted to hear it. Yet he was growing angrier by the moment, as he looked into the pale blue of Malfoy's eyes.

_Harry, it's not real. You need to stop this now. Listen to me, please._

The voice was growing louder in its desperation. As it grew in Harry's mind, his anger ebbed slightly.

_Harry, please stop. I know you can hear me. Please stop this now. I don't know why you're doing this, but you have to stop. Hermione can't hold her shield much longer. Yours is too strong and we can't get out of the classroom. Harry, please, killing Draco won't solve anything._

It was enough to bring Harry back to himself. He finally saw who was standing before him. He released his breath and his shield fell. He took another breath and withdrew his wand from Draco's throat.

After he put his wand into his robes, Ginny swung him around to face her. Unabated tears were flowing down her perfect face. Harry reached up to wipe them away.

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter," she growled at him. He stopped himself and lifted his eyebrow in question.

"You are not going to just wipe away my tears and make it all better. This is exactly what you asked me to do for you, and I want you to see what you have done to me in return. You asked me to be there for you. And I was. And what did you do to me? You ignored me and almost killed everyone in the classroom. For what?"

Harry was stunned. "I thought it was Malfoy," he said.

"Well, no bloody kidding. It is Malfoy. You've know him since your first year."

"But I thought he was Lucius. I thought he'd escaped and I thought he was here to get revenge."

Ron approached the two and put his hands on their shoulders. "Oi, why don't we just chalk this one up to a learning experience, yeah? No one got hurt. Let's go find somewhere to talk. I already spoke to Professor Slughorn and he said it would be fine."

Hermione took Ron's hand, and Ginny and Harry followed as he led them to the Room of Requirement. Ron performed the ritual and the door appeared. They walked into the sitting room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't ask Ron why he had chosen this place instead of the common room.

Ron and Hermione sat together in a loveseat, leaving Harry and Ginny a couch and an overstuffed chair to choose from. Ginny sat and centered herself in the chair and looked for Harry to sit on the couch.

"Well, I can see this is going to be a right friendly chat," Ron said.

They all looked at Ron in shock. Harry broke a slight grin and looked towards Ginny, who rolled her eyes. She giggled and set off Hermione into a laugh. The tension broke as all four of them laughed.

"You know you're going to need to apologize to Draco," Ron said. "And you're going to have to go to every Slug Club function until you're thirty-five."

This sent them into another peal of laughter. They eventually settled down and became quiet.

"Well, I guess it's up to me," Hermione said. "What happened? I mean, one second you and Ginny were fighting over the cauldron flame, the next thing I know you have your wand to Draco's throat. If that would have been all, I could have understood… maybe even been supportive if it weren't for that… I don't know what to call it."

"It was a shield," Ginny said. "He did it before when he was angry with Healer Garzino."

"He put up a shield like that and you didn't bother to tell us? How long did it take Mum and Dad to put the Burrow back together?" Ron asked. "Blimey, Harry, how were you able to talk them into letting you ask Ginny to marry you if you blew the house apart?"

Ginny spoke up again as Harry hung his head. "He didn't do it quite as powerfully as this one. Make no mistake, it was ghastly the way Mum and Dad acted. They were ready to hex anything that might have shown up."

"I didn't have to talk them into anything," Harry mumbled.

Ron's face flushed with embarrassment. He'd done it again and embarrassed or angered his best mate without thinking.

"Yeah, I know, Harry. It's just a thoughtless remark. Didn't mean anything by it, you know."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Well, I'm sure what we saw today is going to have some very severe repercussions," Hermione started. "First off, I think Professor McGonagall is going to have to launch an investigation to satisfy the Board of Governors that Harry is not a risk to the students or the professors."

Hermione was in full lecture mode. "We'll have to come up with some sort of reason for Harry's outburst, something that involves Death Eater activities of the past."

"You mean like Malfoy drawing his wand?" Harry said. He clearly felt that Malfoy's provocative movements were at fault. He also thought Malfoy was a lot smarter than to have drawn his wand around him with such carelessness.

"It wasn't obvious to the rest of us, Harry," said Hermione. "I think I can speak for the rest of us. All we saw was a dust-covered Draco trying to clean up a bit before being introduced to the class. The only obvious thing was that my cleaning charm didn't work, although I'm sure the dirt on Draco goes down much further than the skin."

Suddenly the four of them heard a barking laugh. Harry smiled, thinking his godfather would have enjoyed Hermione's little poke at Malfoy.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you heard it too?" Ginny replied.

Harry had assumed that the laugh had come from a memory of Sirius. Since they were in the Room of Requirement's idea of Grimmauld Place, he was certain no one else heard the laugh.

A familiar voice echoed from a dark corner in the sitting room. It was the place where Sirius used to sit and think.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you want to believe a mangy old dog can have nine lives?"

"Only cats and Kneazles have nine lives — and really it's only Kneazles," Hermione said without thinking.

Then, from out of the darkness a figure rose from the chair in the corner and walked into the light. It was Sirius Black.

"Hello, Harry. It's been too long."

---------L

Professor McGonagall paced her office thinking about the day's events. Harry Potter had attacked a staff member and put the lives of a classroom full of students in danger. She was frightfully aware of what Harry could do on his own. As Hogwarts Headmistress, she was also aware of how Ginny and Harry's growing bond affected their magic.

Professor Slughorn had just finished voicing his concerns to her. Even if Harry was one of his favorite students, he still could not allow his behavior to compromise the rest of his students. He said he even understood Harry's issues with Mr. Malfoy, yet he also asked that until she could assure him that Harry was able to control himself that he not be allowed back into class.

Minerva McGonagall looked to the paintings of former headmasters and headmistresses. She looked to one in particular. Albus Dumbledore's painting had drifted off to sleep after a few moments of lucidity. He had not come back since.

"You know, Albus, your protégé could use a little help. It would be in his best interest to have you here once in a while."

Nothing happened. She turned and went to her desk to sit.

"Ah, my dear Minnie, you know Harry is in need of more than I can provide."

Professor McGonagall jumped at the old familiar voice of her predecessor.

"And I believe he is getting some of that now as we speak. I daresay Harry is about to understand the inner strength that brought him through his quest to defeat Tom."

"Is that going to be enough to give him some self-control?" McGonagall asked tightly. "I can't have him going around blowing up classrooms and threatening the staff. And his and Miss Weasley's bond is very troubling."

"I'm sure troubling is not the way they see it. I believe it is again part of their strength. It is a strength, that if my guess is correct, will be needed shortly for dealing with upcoming events."

"What upcoming events?" she asked.

"Alas, Professor, you know there are things that I cannot divulge. Be that as it may, I can only say that you must do as you see fit to maintain discipline. That should be more than enough help for Harry and Miss Weasley."

Professor McGonagall's thin lined lips twitched upward in a small smile. She normally would bristle at anyone giving her instruction on how to do her job. But this was her friend Albus.

"I'll be having a conversation with all parties involved after dinner, and I'll be demanding an explanation."

When she looked back to the portrait, she wasn't surprised to see that Albus Dumbledore had slipped back into his normal slumber.

"The same as always, Albus. Just enough information to muddle the waters."

_______L

"You know, Harry, the Room of Requirement is a wonderful tool. And like the Mirror of Erised, you can waste your life away wishing for things that are not truly achievable."

Sirius approached Harry and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Harry could no longer restrain himself. He embraced Sirius with a full bone crushing hug Molly Weasley would have been proud to give. The stinging sensation in his eyes gave wayto tears of joy and despair.

"I've missed you, Padfoot. Merlin, you don't know how much I've missed you. I… I'm so… I'm so sorry.

"For what, Harry?" Sirius asked, not expecting an answer. "For winning? For freeing the magical world from a tyrannical maniac? Wait, no, for taking away my chances with the lovely Miss Weasley?"

Sirius looked at Ginny and waggled his eyebrows at her. "You are taking good care of my godson, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I'm doing the best I can."

"So, what else then? Hmm, could it be that all the good you have done has been worth the price, Harry? I've got to say there have been plenty of great people who have come before you and done less for fewer people."

Sirius then looked at Ron and Hermione, who had sat through this encounter in shocked silence so far.

"And to top it off…" Sirius' voice took on a husky tone. "... you have your friends and family, who have stood by you through thick and thin. One of them made a decision to support you even when his mum and brother were against him.

"And then there's the smartest witch of her age, maybe of a few ages. She put everyone and everything in her life on the line for you, Harry. That's not something people do for some insane git. That's something a person does when they believe in another. That's a real gift. It's the same gift that your parents and Moony shared with me. And there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't thank my lucky stars for it.

"Harry, I can't begin to tell you how proud you have made all of us."

Harry released Sirius and looked into his eyes.

"You mean my parents and Moony?" he said.

"Oh Harry, you'd be surprised at how many believe in you and have nothing but gratitude for you and your actions. Even Dobby and Hedwig are proud of you."

This was more than he could sort out. How could those two have been able to let Sirius know what they felt about him.

"I know Dobby is the first to let everyone and anyone know that he served the great Harry Potter and the Most Noble House of Potter.

"Hedwig is harder to understand. But whenever your name comes up, she perks her ears up and preens.

"Harry, I'm not sure if I can tell you this… or if I should. Your work here is not yet finished. And you will need all the help you can get to–"

Suddenly, Sirius disappeared.

"To do what?" Harry said. "Sirius, what do I still have to do? You can't just tell me I have more to do and clear off. Tell me!"

Harry looked at his stunned friends and had an idea.

"Room," he started, "I need to see talk to Sirius Black."

They waited. Nothing happened.

"Room, please, I need to see Sirius. Please bring him back. I need to know what he was talking about.

"Ron, what did you ask for when we came in here?" Harry asked his still stunned friend.

"Uh, I asked for a room where we could talk," Ron said.

"Is that all?" Harry shot back.

"Well, you're probably not going to like it."

"I don't care, just tell me."

Ron rose from his place next to Hermione. He walked to where Harry stood and spoke in a low voice.

"Harry, I asked for a place where we could talk some sense into you. Don't go all bloody nutters on me. I think… No, you know what? I know it's time we got down to putting ourselves back together.

"Sirius was right. What do we have to be guilty for? We did all the right things and we won. I'm not going to stand here and say we didn't make some mistakes.

"I know I made some brilliantly stupid moves. But that's not the point, right? We all came through it together. Granted, we lost some very special people. I almost lost the love of my life. But if we keep thinking about our past mistakes, we'll never be able to move on. I know you and Ginny are trying to move on. Hermione and I are doing our best too. I just think it's time for us to move on together."

Harry blinked at his best mate. It was hard to listen to the words coming out of his mouth.

"So what then... do we just forget everything and pretend it didn't happen? Is that what you want us to do?"

"No, that's not what Ron is saying at all," Hermione said. "He's trying to say that we need you to forgive yourself and us for surviving."

Hermione's words hit him like a punch to the midsection. He could not believe they thought he wanted them dead. They were his friends and family. They were all he had.

"Harry, we all have to do the same thing. Don't you think that we carry the same feelings that we could have done more? Or that none of us should have survived? It's not as though Voldemort was making this into some kind of picnic for any of us. We all have the same kind of issues. I don't doubt that Ginny has them too. I just think she's been covering them with taking care of the rest of us."

_Ginny_? Harry asked through their link. _Is this true? Have I been so thoughtless to think you made it through everything okay while you're hurting the same as the rest of us?"_

Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "If you deny it, you are only doing what we have been doing to ourselves. You are only burying it deeper. Tell him everything."

_Yes, it's true. I've been hiding behind taking care of all of you. I've been trying to make sure you really were fine. I want to be strong for you. I want to be there for you._

All Ron and Hermione saw was Ginny nod her head. Harry raced to her side.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I've been so thoughtless. I never wanted to hurt you. I just never thought about what you were going through. I've been so self-absorbed."

"No, you've been healing," she said. Ginny looked into his emerald eyes. She passed all words, thoughts, and emotions and went directly to his soul. _Harry, it's alright to be 'okay' now. I want you to be 'fine' now. I want us to be fine._

Harry brought his fiancée into his embrace. "I do too."

Ron looked to Hermione and said, "Well, that went a lot better than I expected."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ron smiled and copied Harry example by bringing her into his embrace. "Well, now that we're done here for now, how about we head to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

Harry smiled and said, "Good call, mate."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - A Brother's Surprise

So this is turning into a career getting this chapter uploaded - first, I put up the wrong chapter, then I can't get the tags right...blah, blah, blah. Oh well, here it is now.  
Thanks to my incredible betas Sanidad and Tom NotRiddle - both are excellent writers in their own rights - read some of their stuff! And now with further ado - do do do write a review when you are through!

A Brother's Surprise

"So, Potter had a meltdown in class," the hooded figure said. "Were there any injuries?"

"There should have been," the second figure answered. "The shield he made was enough to melt the window glass and warp the door. I believe one of his classmates conjured a defensive shield that protected the class and most of the objects in it."

"Most likely the Granger girl," The third dark figure said. "She may not be as powerful as Potter, but she is very sharp and very quick."

"I'm sure she probably saved Hogwarts from the very embarrassing situation of having to explain the Chosen One killing students," the first figure said. "Now all we have to do is decide when to put the plan into action.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you were capable of pulling this off," the first figure continued. "If I were to be honest with myself, I'd say I was sure you'd fail miserably with something as ridiculous as what you proposed. Proving yourself might well have saved your life."

The first dark figure turned toward the second and dropped her hood to her back exposing her face. The black bow on the top of her head quivered like a fly above a toad's mouth.

"You aren't the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic anymore, so please do not try to intimidate me, Madam Umbridge," the second figure said and dropped her hood, exposing the shock of long raven hair and the distinctive Asian beauty of Cho Chang. "I am a fully qualified witch and more than able to prove my powers if need be."

"Ladies, please," the third figure purred. "Potter will get exactly what he deserves."  
He turned and Disapparated.

Cho turned to Umbridge. "Two questions: Where did you find him and do you trust him?"

"I understand he seems much different from what you may be used to in the male species. However, he does come from a very old and distinguished family although I've never heard of it before — I have it on good authority, Cornelius himself said that if word got out about this man's past the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would implode. His pedigree is impeccable. His history, as I said, is a bit, shall we say, shady. Rest assured he has proven himself a loyal follower of the Dark Arts. Our plans will come to pass."

_______

The tension in the Headmistress' office was thick enough to cut with a knife. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood to one side of Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn and Draco Malfoy stood on the other.

"Mr. Potter, I have seen the events according to Professor Slughorn's memory in the Pensieve. I am thoroughly disappointed that you allowed this to happen. You have compromised the safety of staff and students, as well as yourself. Explain yourself!"

This was a spot Harry was used to being in. He was the center of a conflict. Except this time he was the actual cause, not just an unwilling participant.

"Professor, I have no excuse for my actions. I am truly sorry for my reaction to what I perceived as a threat."

Harry turned to Draco. "I know I have no right to expect you to accept my apology, Mr. Malfoy, but I would like to offer my apologies. I hope we can put this terrible situation behind us."

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid the time for apologies is far behind us," Professor McGonagall said. "Attacking staff, destroying a classroom, and endangering life and limb is not something that I am willing to allow to pass with a simple apology."

Harry hung his head. "I understand, Professor. I'll pack my truck and be gone by the morning."

Minerva McGonagall allowed Harry's words to linger in the air. She was not about to be swayed by Harry's play at brinksmanship. Instead, she pushed the situation to acquire her desired end.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You can expect your expulsion papers within the week."

Horace Slughorn could hardly believe his ears. Was Harry Potter's most loyal ally about to expel him. No, he was not about to let this happen.

"Now, let's not be too hasty here," Slughorn said. "There is no reason for such rash decisions. Harry, I understand your feelings towards Mr. Malfoy. But, for the life of me, I don't understand how you could have mistaken Draco for his father. Draco has done his best to atone for his past transgressions. I think you have been more than fair in your dealings with the Ministry in association with the Malfoy family."

Draco looked at Professor Slughorn and cleared his throat. "Professor, may I say something?" he said.

"Yes, Draco, please," Slughorn said, hoping his new apprentice would not pour fuel on the fire.

"I accept your apology, Mr. Potter. I can't say that I blame you for hating me. I won't say that I'd feel any differently. I also won't say that I will stop you from leaving if that is truly what you wish to do.

"I do not, however, wish to be the cause of your departure. I already have more than enough to atone for in this world. I don't need another act of your selflessness attributed to me. Professor McGonagall, I would like to request that you do not expel Mr. Potter. For the safety of the rest of the students and for my own safety, I do request that Mr. Potter withdraw from the Potions class in favor of private tutoring."

Professor Slughorn's need to remain in Harry's good graces was overshadowed by his fear of being alone with the most powerful wizard he had ever known.

"I… I don't think I have the time to dedicate to private lessons, Draco," he stammered.

Draco pursed his lips and sighed. "Then to protect the students, I will conduct the lessons under your supervision, Professor."

This time Draco had successfully turned the tables on Harry's — actually, Hermione's, as well as Professor McGonagall's plan. Harry's head was spinning. This was not going the way he had hoped.

"Professor, Ron and I would also like to attend these lessons," Hermione said, and then hesitated as Professor McGonagall glared at her. "To ensure the safety of both parties, of course."

Now Ginny glared at Hermione. She was not happy about being excluded from this at all. Hermione recognized her error.

"And since Ginny is Harry's potions partner and we will need an even number, I'm sure she will want to be included as well."

If they thought they had ever seen Professor McGonagall fit to be tied before now, they were mistaken. Her face was the picture of controlled anger.

"And I suppose you would like me to have the house-elves serve tea as well," she said as her eyebrows disappeared into her forehead. "Perhaps I should ask Peeves to bring along the Bloody Baron and then you could have a full class."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Ron said. "But the house-elf idea sounds kind of nice."

Ron doubled over and grabbed the foot Hermione had just stomped.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Slughorn, I trust you to make the necessary arrangements. Mr. Potter, please do not make a habit of creating your own class schedule. Good evening."

Everyone understood they were being dismissed and left the office.

They all left at the same time, leaving the six of them standing next to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmistress' office. Draco Malfoy hesitated for a moment before turning to Professor Slughorn. "Professor," he said, "would you mind terribly if I had a moment with Mr. Potter and his friends?"

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea, Draco," Slughorn said. "Perhaps this can wait until later."  
"It's fine, Professor. I don't think we'll have a repeat of today's events," Draco said.

The professor lifted an eyebrow for a moment and finally sighed. "Very well, then," he said. "I'll leave you to talk. Oh, and Harry, I'm having our first Slug Club event next week. Can I expect you and your lovely friend?"

"Harry, I'll be happy to go with you," Ron said.

"Professor," he continued, turning to Slughorn, "do you think it would be okay to invite Hermione and Ginny?"

"Well, that's not exactly what–"

"I'm sure they will fit right in," Ron interrupted. "I can certainly vouch for them and their abilities to hold engaging conversation."

Slughorn could see he was being outmaneuvered. "Yes, that would be fine," he said. He then turned on his heel and left.

"Brilliant, Ron," Harry said. "You out- Slytherined, the Slytherin head of house."

"Perhaps you missed your true calling, Weasley," Draco said.

The conversation changed tenor. The four friends put their attention to the other and waited.  
"That kind of performance could have you a career in politics, instead of being an Auror."  
Again, the four were silent.

"Maybe this is would be a good time to tell us what you want, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Right then, I apologize for the familiarity. Perhaps formality is the best way to begin our new situation. I will conduct these sessions with the utmost professionalism. I only request that I be afforded the same respect as any staff member while in class."

Without waiting for a reply Draco turned and left the four of them alone. They started heading for the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking, Hermione wondered aloud.

"You know, Harry, you've been awfully tight-lipped about all of this. I would have thought you would have been concerned about everything going on."

Harry looked at her as if she had sprung another head.

"What would I be concerned about?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione stopped and gawked at Harry and Ginny, as they kept walking.

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "You don't see anything different going on? You practically destroy a classroom and nearly kill us all, while you're going after Draco. You been throwing shields around and threatening staff members behind our backs, have you?"

Harry and Ginny stopped and turned to face the couple. "No, Ron… but there is something else that's been going on." Ginny said.

"Hold on a moment," Harry said. "What about you and Hermione? Hermione threw a huge shield over the entire class. When did you get so powerful Hermione? And Ron, when did you get so quick, not to mention, where'd the humor come from?"

Ron shook his head. "Oh no you don't, Harry. You are not going to change the subject. What the bloody hell is going on with you and Ginny? And what's going on with all this power?"

"Maybe I can shed some light on the power issue," Hermione said as she when into lecture mode. "It's obvious Harry and Ginny have started developing some sort of soul bonding. It is actually called an Eternal Soul Bonding. Ginny asked me to research it for her and Harry, and what I've found is very limited."

Ron held up his hands. "Wait a minute. You already knew about this?" he said looking at his bushy-haired fiancée. "And, what... you didn't think it was something that maybe I'd want to know about? Harry is my best mate and Ginny–well, she is my sister, you know."

Hermione was not about to acquiesce to Ron's logic. "That might be, Ronald, but Ginny did ask me to keep this to myself. You need to understand that this is very personal information. It is not something that I felt comfortable sharing with you. It was 'girl talk' and you know how you don't want to know about 'that kind of thing.'"

Ron's face flushed. "Well, that makes sense. But what does that have to do with the power?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Haven't you been listening? The whole thing is all about the bonding. They are becoming more powerful as they intermingle their magical cores. The more and more intimate they become, the closer their bond will come to being complete."

"You mean they have to… you know…" Ron started. "Then that means they haven't…"

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Ron, we are all adults. Could you please not make me explain this in nursery rhymes terms?"

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm just saying that... well, that there's, well you know... Right then. Go ahead… and carry on. Just, you know, try and remember Ginny is a–"

"Ginny is a what?" Ginny said as she stomped over to her brother and glared at him eye to eye.

Ron was in a hole and digging deeper. This was not a place he wanted to be, and all of his newfound maturity wasn't helping him when it came to his little sister. At the moment, with her glaring at him and looking very threatening, there was not much point in mentioning that she was his younger sister. So much for discretion being the better part of valor.

"Ginny, you are too young–" It was all Ron was able to say before great green bat-like objects soared out of his nose and attacked him.

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished, half-smiling. "That is not the adult way to handle this discussion."

"Well, apparently my elder brother is correct, then. I'm not old enough to listen to him prattle on about how young and innocent I am. Now, dear brother, you can apologize now and I might consider ending my hex, or you can just stay that way until it wears off. Then, being the baby that I am, I'll just recast it every time I see you without your friends flapping around you."

"Ginny!" Ron howled. "Stop!"

Harry reached for her hand. As he pulled it into his grasp, she turned to him without a change in temper.

"Don't, Harry. This is between me and my brother," she said with venom dripping off her last word. "If you want to join him I can certainly make that happen, if you like."

It was apparent that Ginny's way of taking the edge off Harry's moods were not going to work on her. This was not something that he had bargained for in this situation. And although he agreed that Ron did deserve his sister's ire–but maybe not to this extent–he did not want to endure the same punishment.

"Sorry, mate, I think you better do what she says or you're going to be in for a very long night," Harry said. Then he broke into laughter.

Ginny immediately took him to be laughing at her.

"And, what's so funny, Mr. Potter?" she asked with the same menace she with which she had spoken to Ron before the Bat Bogeys hit him.

Harry's face lit up. "I just figured out what Ron was trying to say. It's just that he doesn't want you and me to–"

That was not information Ginny wanted him to share with Ron and Hermione. To stop Harry from saying more, she hit him with the same hex.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said. "What'd I do?"

_Harry, please, _, Ginny sent to him in a pleading tone. _I really don't want the details of our love life known by my family. It's just none of their business._

As Harry thrashed around trying to avoid the face slapping and scratching, he sent back to her, _Okay, (Slap) okay, can you just stop this? I (Slap) was just starting to understand what he was (Slap) saying. It's not like (Slap-Slap) I was going to say anything. Ginny, please._

Ginny released them both at the same time.

Ron shook his head clear of the remnants of the hex. He started rubbing the welts on his face and looked to Harry. "I don't envy you, mate. That girl's got all of Mum's temper and a right nasty Bat-Bogey Hex to boot."

He was about the answer when he thought better of it. He looked to Ginny, who for some reason looked small and timid to him. She seemed ashamed that she had had to resort to force to keep his and her growing relationship from prying eyes.

"I love you, you know," Harry said to her.

"I love you too," she said back to him. "I hope you aren't too angry with me about that."

As she looked into his eyes, she could feel him soften. She could feel his emotions go from relief of not having to swat at giant bogies from his nose to concern for her feelings. He wanted to make sure she was all right. He didn't care about anything but what she thought of him. This was the care that he took with her that made her understand that he would never hurt her.

She dove into his embrace and inhaled his comfort as deeply as she could. He was warm and he was hers. This was the man–the soul–she wanted to be with forever.

Harry responded to her feelings. He knew she was angry, embarrassed, and upset. He wanted to protect her and soothe those feelings away. As he looked into her eyes, he could feel her love deepen for him. It was a wave of relief from her that made him understand again that she was his. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her tighter into his chest. This was the woman, the soul, he wanted to be with forever.

This moment seemed frozen in time. There was no reality; there was only Harry and Ginny and the commitment they were making to each other at that moment. Their magic began the complicated and intense process of melding together in a fire so intense it would melt away any impurities.

Ron and Hermione sat motionless. There was a joy that Ron felt for his sister that threatened to burst his heart. The girl he grew up with and had been fiercely protective of had grown up. She had found her mate, and for that, Ron could only feel peace, love, and joy.

Hermione put aside her normally analytic mind as she watched the events before her unfold. This was love in its truest and purest form. She knew the only way to watch this happen was through the lens of being a best friend and a sister. Harry was finally winning what he deserved. She felt her love for them both turn to ecstatic joy at their bonding. To her, there was nothing more pure and more right than the love Harry and Ginny shared. It was here where she understood that she and Ron were in love and bound to stay that way for a lifetime. Harry and Ginny were now bonding for eternity.

The bonding started with an embrace. Their magic touched eternity. Now, they were one.

The halls in the Department of Mysteries shook with the power of a great earthquake. Wizards and witches ran screaming as they ran for cover. The Unspeakables were the only ones who did not stir.

"Dear Merlin! It's finally happened," he said.

"Yes, I believe you are right," she said back to him.

"Do you think they know what they've done?" he asked.

"Would you know if you weren't an Unspeakable?" she asked back.

"No, I suppose not. I imagine we should stop by the Minister's office before we go and introduce ourselves. I'm sure the Minister will want to know that Harry and Mrs. Potter are bonded," he said to her.

"I reckon he already knows," she said. "I just hope Harry will… understand."

She looked over to find her companion deep in thought. They had been waiting for this moment for many years. Now that it had come, their lives would change. Now the time had come for Harry Potter to meet them.

"Well, I'm sure he'll take the news like a Potter," he said as he smiled at his companion.

"I hope he'll take it better than that," she replied.

Meanwhile in the Minister's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt was moving from the doorway to his desk. He had served in security long enough to know where safe havens were in any event. Although an earthquake in London seemed like a far-fetched disaster plan, it had been created and practiced — just in case.

The large bookcase behind his desk collapsed on his desk, breaking his chair and spreading books and keepsakes everywhere.

"Damn, I just finished bringing in my things," he muttered to himself. "Ah well, what's the use of being the Minister of Magic if you can't get people to do your dirty work."

Kingsley drew his wand a produced a Patronus. He whispered to it and it departed. A moment later, Ralph Waverly entered the office.

"You called, Minister?" Waverly said as he looked over the mess that had become of the office. "Well, I imagine you must be in need of assistance, otherwise why send a Patronus?"

"Is there any word on what just happened?" Kingsley asked. He waved his wand again to reset the bookcase.

"I was just about to inform you that you have visitors from the Department of Mysteries. I think, by the looks of them, they are planning a little trip."

Kingsley looked up from concentrating on his next spell and accidentally fired the books, papers, and assorted debris deposited on his desk at Waverly.

"What are you waiting for then? Get them in here," he commanded.

Waverly had dodged most of the incoming projectiles. When he returned to his desk he had acquired a severe limp. He looked up at the Unspeakables. It was a little disconcerting to talk to them when they were traveling, Waverly thought. They were magical investigators, as well as keepers of the most important secrets of the Magical world. It was necessary that they were always unrecognizable. In most cases that meant heavy hooded cloaks. But for some reason, when they traveled, this pair only disillusioned their faces until they were far enough away from the Ministry to blend in — to become a face in the crowd so to speak. Needless to say, for Waverly, speaking to a faceless body was not an easy task.

"The Minister will see you now," he said to them. "What he can of you that is," he mumbled as an afterthought.

They entered the office and sealed the door behind them.

Harry was the first to regain consciousness. They were at the top of a verdant hill, surrounded by green fields. Off in the distance, small houses streamed grey threads of smoke into the air. It was a very peaceful place, and it made him feel calm. As he looked around more, he felt familiar with this place. He thought he might have seen it from somewhere else.

He could feel that Ginny was fine, so he looked for Ron and Hermione. He paused and thought more about what he had just thought about Ginny.

He could feel her. He could feel her heartbeat. He could feel her breathing. He could feel her well-being. It was as though he could almost see through her eyes. At the moment, they were closed and she felt asleep. She felt wonderful. She felt like she was his and like he belonged to her. Yet, there was something else. There was a feeling of completion, that a spell had been broken and released him. Harry didn't have the words to describe the feeling. He did know that he needed to wake his friends and find out what happened.

"Ron, get up," Harry said as he poked his friend. "What happened? One minute we were in the common room talking after curfew and the next we're outside in broad daylight."

Ron didn't stir. Harry decided to give it up as a bad job and turned to Hermione who was draped over his midsection.

"Hermione, wake up," he said while he shook her. She stirred and looked at him. She blinked a couple of times and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked. "Last thing I remember is leaving Professor McGonagall, going to the common room, and then…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh my goodness! Harry–you and Ginny–we saw you two! We saw you bond. It was the most beautiful event ever. It was so romantic. I… I just… oh, Harry, it was just wonderful."

Harry felt the contentment of the bond while Hermione tried to describe what she saw. She was right; it was a magnificent event that defied words to describe it. One moment he and Ginny were hot, and then they were cold, yet they were never uncomfortable. One moment their hearts raced, and then they were calm and sublime. It was there that he felt the change in his consciousness that made him feel whole and final. And there was also something else that he couldn't explain that was separate from the bonding.

Hermione broke him out of his reverie. "Harry, what are we doing outside? What time is it? Where are we?"

Harry sighed. She had asked all the questions that he wanted answered.

"Well, I don't really know much except that we are outside, it's daytime, and, we are still outside."

Hermione huffed. "Well if you aren't going to be helpful, you might at least help me wake Ron. Honestly, you would think you'd have more sense than to leave us all here in such a compromising situation."

"Hermione, what are you going on about, luv," Ron said as he began stirring underneath her. "You leave my best mate alone. Pay attention to me instead."

Ron pulled her to him and kissed her for all he was worth. At that moment, Ginny stirred and Harry reached for her.

"Merlin," she started, "what happened? It seems…"

She stopped and looked again at Harry. "Oh my god, Harry! We did it. We bonded. We are bonded."

She stood and pulled him up with such energy that Harry almost couldn't keep his feet. Ginny suddenly started dancing around him. As she circled him, she landed kisses and hugs on him. He couldn't help but join into the fun. He felt like a child. It was a feeling of renewal and rebirth. It was pure and simple. It was love like he had never thought possible.  
Harry was engulfed in the joy. It swept over him, and then he too danced in the crisp air and bright sun. It was as though all was right in the world. They grasped hands and laughed. They swung each other around. They celebrated their life. They celebrated a new beginning.

Ron and Hermione basked in the glow of the couple. While they had only thought of themselves as observers, the magic of Harry and Ginny's bond had a positive impact on their souls. One unmentioned, undocumented, and unknown fact was that couples who bonded had always completed the ritual unobserved and in a secluded location. Therefore, the effect the pure and powerful magic would have on people in close proximity was unknown.

From nearby, the two couples heard the popping sounds of Apparition. They saw two young people, a man and a woman, approaching them. Still basking in the glow of their bonding experience, the couples were not concerned, but it was not as though they were caught unawares. All four had moved their hands to their wands.

As the new arrivals move towards them, both put their hands out in the universal greeting of peace and nonaggression. Both were fair complected and had the same raven hair as Harry.

There was something damn familiar about the two newcomers, Ginny thought.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the man said. "And to you as well, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Harry looked at Ginny and expressed his wonderment to her at how they had just been addressed.

"Ah, so it seems to be true then," the woman commented. "You have completed the Eternal Soul Bonding. Congratulations to the both of you. Or should I say, congratulations to the one of you."

The man chuckled at Harry and Ginny's reaction. The couple had thought there was a very small circle of friends and family who knew about their bonding. These two strangers had surprised them. It showed by their eyebrows' simultaneous disappearance into their foreheads.

"Please don't be alarmed. We are from the Ministry and are here to help," the man said. "We are Unspeakables, so please excuse us for not introducing ourselves. Suffice it to say, that we come only to inform you of your change in status and that your change has been detected by the Ministry. You see, by law, you are now, for all intents and purposes, married."

Ginny sucked in a breath of shock. She didn't know how to feel about this revelation. She knew it was true. She knew she loved Harry more than she had ever felt possible. But, for some reason, she felt like she may have let down her mother by not giving her the opportunity to celebrate her wedding.

Harry understood what she was feeling and warmly squeezed her hand. _Don't worry, Luv, I think we can tell Mum together — well, at least I hope you'll go with me to let them know._  
Ginny giggled. _Silly boy! You think I'd let you tell Mum the happiest news of my life?  
Besides, I'm sure Dad needs to have a little talk with you._

They both laughed.

Unable to understand the non-verbal communication between the two, the others waited in comfortable silence. Ron and Hermione understood. They had somehow developed a deeper understanding of Harry and Ginny's love. This did not go unnoticed by the Unspeakables. They in fact became very interested in Ron and Hermione.

"Am I to understand that you and Miss Granger witnessed the bonding?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Ron answered.

The man and woman looked at each other and quickly created a privacy charm. They conducted a short conversation and quickly canceled the charm.

"Observation of the bonding has never been recorded before," said the woman. "We'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind. We've theorized what the effects could be considering the amount of magic that's involved. Now, mind you, you don't have to tell us anything, but your help would expand knowledge of the Magical world."

This was all Hermione needed to hear to agree. It had been her mission, for as long she could remember, to increase the world's knowledge. To have the opportunity to do that in the Magical world was an added bonus.

"We'd be happy to help," Ron said, speaking for both of them. Hermione beamed with affection for her fiancé's answer. She could almost feel his pride in speaking up for the both of them, and he could almost feel her affection for his actions.

The six of them talked for what seemed like hours, until Harry asked about the time. The Unspeakables informed them that they had been away from Hogwarts for nearly twelve hours.

"Oh well," Ron started, "I really didn't think we could go through a whole year without hearing Filch complain about the 'old punishments' and how we're all going to be expelled."

The man and woman laughed together. It was then that Ginny recognized they both had deep emerald green eyes. She gasped at her realization. Harry turned to her immediately.

Her thoughts were so quick that all he saw was a blur of emotion and the images of the Unspeakables.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" he asked.

She turned to him. "Look at them, Harry. Look closely at them and tell me if you don't notice anything… interesting."

Harry didn't need to know what she was talking about to understand that he needed to look for himself. As he looked at the two Ministry agents, the feeling of familiarity washed over him again. He was certain that he knew them.

"Do you know who they are, Harry?" Ginny said. "I'd bet my last Galleon they are somehow related to you."

Harry took Ginny's hand and felt a magical power surge. It created a moment of clarity.  
Harry understood what Ginny saw. She saw two people from the Potter family standing before them. A sudden darkness drew a shadow over Harry and Ginny's newly merged magical cores. It was not anger or fear — it was more like bereavement. Harry could not believe there were people hidden from him who were his family. But there before him and his new soulmate stood living proof.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter, why have you kept yourselves from me for so long?" Harry asked. "What did my parents do that so hurt you to ignore their surviving son? Please tell me so that I… er… we can heal this divide."

The Unspeakables were stunned. Harry and Ginny had indeed grown more powerful, so much so that they were able to read their emotions. The only problem was that they took Unspeakables' feelings as their own and read them as a mirror image. It was actually they who felt as though they had turned their backs on Harry and his parents.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry," the man began. "Maybe we should start at the beginning." He struggled for a moment when the woman took over.

"Harry, I know this is going to seem like something quite impossible. But my partner and I are actually twins and partners. We are two years older than you. We never attended Hogwarts. And on that fateful Halloween night when you were in hiding, we were in hiding as well. We were hiding with our grandparents–your grandparents. Harry…we are..."

Both strangers looked to be on the verge of tears. It was as though they were about to open a very old wound that scared their very souls, and Harry and Ginny both could see and feel it.

The next words from the pair put Harry and Ginny on their heels.  
The male half of the couple spoke in a voice heavy with emotion. "Merlin, this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I thought we would just walk up and say, 'Hi, Harry, Ginny. Pleasure to meet you, congratulations on your bonding, oh and by the way, we're family. We're your brother and sister…"

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron stood still, wishing there was something he could do or say that would help his best mate.

This was more information than Harry was equipped to handle. Even with Ginny's steady presence in his mind propping him up, it was not enough to keep him from faltering. Harry fell to his knees with Ginny moving to slow his fall. She was much smaller than he was, but since she understood this was an unexpected shock that could knock anyone off their feet, she was strong enough to keep Harry from hurting himself.

"Er, did you hear the same thing I did?" Harry asked while searching her mind for her memory. He didn't have to hear her reply to hear the scene replay in her mind.  
"That's what I thought. I was hoping you had heard something different."

Suddenly, the dark shadow that Ginny and Harry shared moments before had returned. But this time it emanated from Harry. He could not believe that the people standing before him were who they said they were. It was impossible. His Mum and Dad had died defending him. No one else was in the house. Hagrid had only found one survivor. Dumbledore had never told him. Remus had never told him. And Sirius had never said a thing about this.

When Harry thought back to his first memories of the Mirror of Erised, he only saw his parents. He only saw James and Lilly Potter. This was a trick.

The darkness began deepening and became a red hot anger. He was angry that everyone he trusted had betrayed him. He was angry that he had been fed a lie all these years. He was angry that all the years he had felt alone were fabricated. He was angry that this seemed unreal.

"I don't believe any of this," Harry said. "As a matter of fact, I'm sure this is all a lie."

Harry's words were spoken in anger. His hair was standing on end as his magic began radiating from him in electric crackles. Ginny's magic had begun radiating from her as well, but for different reasons.

"Do you think you can just march into my life and just present yourselves like you are my long lost siblings and expect me to–what, accept you with open arms?

"Do you think I'm that daft? That I don't know when I'm being lied to? That I don't understand when I'm being manipulated?"

Harry's anger was becoming more intense. He was working himself into a tirade. He threw an Incarcerous charm at the pair and watched them fall.

"What makes you think I'd fall for this?" he said. "We'll just wait and see who you two really are. Then I think I'll make sure you never forget how your little plan failed."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "That is enough. You saw the same thing I saw. They are not lying to you. We've been here for more than an hour, and you felt the same thing I did when they were about to tell us."

She turned to the bound pair as they struggled against the ropes Harry put on them.  
"You are, however, not telling him everything. If you expect us to believe you now, you have to tell us everything. If you so much as leave out a single detail you will find that I can be just as severe as Harry in my response."

Ginny turned back to Harry. "Now, I expect better from you. You are not to just go off and do as you please to whomever you please. Need I remind you of my special hex? I haven't the foggiest idea how you can go from wanting to heal a family divide to wanting to skin a pair of people from your past. It's just plain barmy, if you ask me."

Harry had been disarmed by his lovely red-haired fiancée with the chocolate-brown eyes. He had also been told off, but that was beside the point.

"Now, if you please," said Ginny as she freed the two Unspeakables, "continue your story and don't forget to include everything this time."

The two Potter twins looked at their younger brother and his new wife. Harry and Ginny could not tell what they were thinking this time, but it was obvious by the crooked Potter smile on  
both of their faces that they had expected this reaction.

"Honestly, Harry, you took this a lot better than I did," the man said. "I was a wreck for weeks when Professor Dumbledore told us we couldn't go to Hogwarts. The worst part was when he told us it was to save our little brother, who we barely even remembered at that point."

Hermione held up her hand as if in school. "Do you mind telling us–it's really very hard to ask questions, actually, if we don't know your names," she said.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I'm telling you, she's bloody brilliant," Ron said. "Best part about her, though, is she's all mine."

"Ronald, language," Hermione admonished.

Not completely ignoring the other couple, the Unspeakables stood back up and addressed them all.

"Er, I suppose this is the best time for introductions. Harry, I'm James Sirius and this is my–er, our sister, Iris Rose. We are twenty years old, and, like you, were born here on the Potter Estate."

This was yet another revelation to Harry. The twins saw this and continued.

"Harry, please don't tell me that you thought all you had in the world was in that small vault in Gringott's. You are standing on our ancestral lands, lands that the Potter family has held since before Ollivander started making wands."

"Small vault," Ron said while rolling his eyes. "He never had want for anything–well, you know what I mean, Harry." Ron caught his mistake and corrected it. This was becoming a habit for him, one of which Hermione and Ginny were becoming increasingly proud.

"Be that as it may, the Potters have been a very prominent wizarding family for many generations," James said.  
"Since you were the only one allowed to remain known, we were not permitted to enter the grounds until something broke the blood magic spell that Professor Dumbledore cast."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Is that what I felt, then, when the bond was finished? I felt like… I don't know, like a curtain was rising or something like that. But it was separate from the bonding."

Both James and Iris sighed in relief. "What you felt little brother was _Leviosa Maximus._ It was how Professor Dumbledore combined Mum and Dad's sacrifice to protect you. The problem was that it had a side effect that Dumbledore discovered after it was cast. You see, that's why no one knew about us. The side effect was to shield the rest of the family from both the magical and Muggle worlds, as well as from the rest of the family."

Iris approached Harry and put her arm around his as only a sister could. "You see, little brother, to the rest of the world, we never existed. All of who we were, who we are, and who we were going to be was all swept away–that is, until now. Your love for Ginny has set the rest of the Potter clan free.

"Kingsley had been trying to prepare you for all of this, but it seems there was no way for him to break the secrecy vow surrounding the spell, not to mention that your new in-laws and healer are pretty good at protecting you from Ministry affairs."

Hermione could not be restrained. "You mean there are more Potters than just Harry?" She turned to Harry and smiled. "Not to say that you aren't enough."

"Of course," Harry said and blinked a couple of times. "I'm just Harry, right."

Iris smiled at the friends' interaction. "Yes, there are more of us. And we have all been in hiding since that fateful Halloween. Well, most of us.

"Harry, I want you to understand that not all of the family was happy about what happened. We could remember each other because we were twins, but no one could remember us. And none of the family could remember any of our relationships. Because of that, lifelong friendships, boyfriends and girlfriends, and even marriage proposals were forgotten. And worst of all, we couldn't fight in the wars for fear of not being recognized by the Light."

James took over at this point. "You're going to meet some very bitter people. They were plucked from their lives and plopped down into a world where no one knew anything about them. The only ones who knew were Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic."

James put his arms up on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes with the same eyes he had been told resembled his Mum's. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, Harry. Some of our relatives were not happy about you surviving. They wanted to see Voldemort's plan succeed. And now they are free to join whatever surviving forces remain loyal to the Dark Lord."

Ginny could feel the confusion surging back and forth in Harry's mind. He was raging his own war to understand the truth. They were both aware that his brother and sister were telling the truth. What Harry was missing were details that would give him a better understanding. His biggest problem was that he didn't know where to start. Ginny spoke to his mind.

_, Harry, luv, Mum used to tell me that when faced with eating an elephant, the only way to finish is to do it one bite at a time._  
Harry shot her a questioning glance. _I'm not sure what you mean. I wasn't even thinking about elephants._,  
"Silly boy," Ginny said. "You need to start out small. What James and Iris have told you is a lot to handle. It's not something that's going to be solved overnight. And it's kind of a good thing too. But the only way you are going to solve it is to take small steps. I suggest we first go back to Hogwarts, Floo Mum and Dad, and then talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore's portrait."

Harry turned from his twin siblings to Ginny. "You know, you're brilliant," he said.

"Of course I am. Otherwise, how would you ever get along?"

_____________

"Waverly, get in here," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice called through his door. The Unspeakables had left him sure that Harry's time for healing was up. He had a sinking feeling that he could no longer screen him from the reality of the situation. Kingsley knew that, according to Healer Garzino, Harry had a long way to go to achieve mental health.

Hopefully, his family could help him go the rest of the way.

"Yes, Minister," Waverly said as he entered. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to call a special meeting of the Wizengamot as soon as possible. And I need you to contact Molly and Arthur Weasley and ask them–" Kingsley hesitated. "No, invite them to the meeting. I'll need a few minutes with them beforehand to explain what's happened."

Waverly dutifully took notes. "Minister, do you mind telling me what's happened?" he asked.

Kingsley sighed and looked at his assistant. Because he was the Minister of Magic, he knew more about this man than anyone in the wizarding world.

"Ralph, didn't you see the Unspeakables who visited me?" Kingsley said as he furrowed his brow.

Waverly nodded. "I saw them, but they had Disillusioned their faces. It was quite disturbing. And before I really had time to ask questions they left."

"They went to get their brother, Harry Potter, James and Lily's boy."

Ralph had heard the name Harry Potter many times. But the mention of Harry's name this time brought a flood of memories to him. It was as though the same curtain over Harry's memories had fallen from Ralph's life. He could now remember times and places when he had been a child, a teen, and a young adult. He had not realized that all of these memories had been lost to him. He had always thought he lived in the here and now–but the here and now had just been revealed to him to include his brother as well as his brother's children. James Potter's children had survived. He also remembered the rest of the Potters.

Suddenly, Ralph understood why Kingsley needed a gathering of the Wizengamot. Some of his relatives were going to have to answer for their war crimes. His and James' oldest brother was going to have to answer for turning Peter Pettigrew to Voldemort.

"Is this all true?" Waverly said. "I mean, how did you know…Why didn't I know…"

Kingsley felt sorrow for the man before him. He understood how all of Ralph Waverly's life had been a Ministry construction after the death of his older brother, James, and his sister-in-law, Lily.

"Ralph, everything is coming to a close. Please stay in the service of the Ministry for just a little while longer. I'm sure everything will be answered in very short order."

Waverly stood and restored his mask of professionalism. "Of course, Minister. My personal feelings aside, I believe there are some reunions in order, as well as some sentencing."

Ralph turned and left the office to organize the Minister's requests. He also decided on gathering himself to meet his niece and nephews.

"Damn. So much time has passed," Ralph said to himself as he prepared to Floo Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was not a force to be ignored. Her predecessor may have had a soft spot for rule breaking, but she was determined to hold the line, especially when it came to one Harry James Potter.

She had already loosened the rules before, by allowing him to have his healer meet with him during the school year. She had also swept his attack on a staff member under the carpet by allowing him private Potions lessons.

Now, Harry had broken the rules again by leaving school grounds and taking the Head Girl and two other students with him. She had always thought that Harry would have had a difficult student career at best, even without Lord Voldemort trying to kill him. And yet, Harry and his friends stood in front of her again while she decided what to do about their latest caper.

"So, I am to just take your word, Mr. Potter, that you were just flung off to the Potter Estates, met your long-lost twin brother and sister, and completed your bond with Ms. Weasley, only hours after you destroyed a classroom and terrorized your classmates?"

"Well, when you say it like that, Professor," Ron said, "it makes Harry seem like some sort of nutter."

Professor McGonagall turned to face Ron. "Really, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you can shed some light on how you and Miss Granger left school grounds without permission as well. Or perhaps how all of these occurrences just happened? Please feel free to elucidate me."

Ron's ears turned into a red so deep they appeared to be on fire. He wasn't, however, about to let this challenge go unanswered.

"Professor, you know Harry is bound to find trouble in anything he does," Ron started.

Harry's mouth dropped. Hermione blinked several times in an effort to understand why her fiancé was agreeing with the headmistress.

"Not helping," Harry muttered to Ron.

Ron ignored Harry's plea and ploughed forward. "There are just too many loose ends Harry has to tie off before he leaves Hogwarts. Voldemort was just one of many. You know, of course, that he's been working through issues with Healer Garzino. Add to that his bonding with my sister and that would be enough to drive anyone daft."

Harry tried to silence Ron with an elbow, but to no avail. Ron just moved out of the way and came closer to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Surely, Professor, you can see that Harry is going to need allowances."

At this statement the professor's eyebrows shot up.

"Not that he hasn't been given many in the past," Ron covered. "But you must admit that Harry finding out that he's not the only Potter left is very big news–not to mention that he still has to face my Mum and Dad to tell them he and Ginny completed their bond before the wedding."

Ron paused to allow Professor McGonagall time to absorb his spin on the day's events. He was relying on her knowledge of Molly Weasley's temper and how she would deal with Harry and Ginny.

"And truly, Professor, I don't want to lose Harry when he tells Mum what he's done."

That was it. All of them knew Ron had stepped over the line of presenting a viable argument to save Harry, as well as the rest of them, from punishment. Even Albus' portrait chuckled at his mistake.

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall started, "that excuses nothing."

She turned to Harry and took him to task. "Mr. Potter, it is my experience that life is about learning. And the lessons we learn–or in your case, fail to learn, must be reinforced from time to time. While you are still a student here, you will abide by the rules. Therefore, you and your friends will lose fifty house points each and serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch.

"Now, if there is nothing more, I suggest you Floo over to the Burrow and inform your family of today's happenings."

Harry was about to ask how he was supposed to Floo to the Burrow if he wasn't allowed to leave school grounds.

_Harry, so help me, if you say it, you'll be fighting bat-bogies for a month, Ginny said through their bond._

"Yes, Professor," he said. "Is Ginny allowed to come with me?"

"Of course. She is your wife now, isn't she?" Professor McGonagall said. "We'll keep that between the staff and you. However, Hogwarts will not provide married quarters for you.  
That is something that I prefer not to think about at the moment."

Harry furrowed his brow in a question.

"Come on, mate," Ron said, "even I'm not that thick."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Molly's Wrath

Well my dear readers - Thanks for holding on. I'm writing as best I can - and updating as best I can as well. I ordered a new computer so I could write without going to the internet cafe - amazing the things they have in Iraq - but Circuit City went out of business and seems to have lost my order - Cracks me up! Maybe they'll find it before I leave - LOL! Go on, read away - remember, make sure you leave a review - that's the only payment I get.  
Love, Peace, and JOY  
Nuvisionary

Molly's Wrath

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and turned quickly. She knew what to expect. She braced herself as best she could. As she did, Molly entered the Burrow's family room and screamed out to her daughter.

"Ginny, is everything–" she started but was interrupted by Harry's appearance.

Shocked by her mother's voice, Ginny attempted to turn towards her mother and instead of catching Harry, they both tumbled to the ground.

_YOU KNOW_, she practically screamed at the same volume through their bond, _this would be loads easier if you learned how to Floo without landing on your arse._

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

Ginny grunted as she pushed him off her.

"Harry, Ginny," Molly continued, "what's the matter? What happened? Why are you here? Is everything all right?"

As soon as Harry righted himself Ginny pushed him towards her mother.

"Er, yes Mum, everything is fine," he said. "Is Mr. Weasley… I mean, is Dad here?"

Molly knew Harry had never gotten used to calling Arthur "Dad" so whatever the reason therefore their visit was bound to have something to do with their engagement. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared for the worst.

"I'm right here," Arthur said as he entered the room. "You know, Harry, you have got to tell me what Muggles use these little contraptions for." Arthur had a pair of spanners in his hands and was playing gleefully with the action.

Mr. Weasley eventually noticed his wife's demeanor and changed to a more serious tone. "To what do we owe this lovely surprise?"

Based on the look Harry saw developing on Molly's face, he was sure she suspected the very worst.

"Well… er, what I mean…" Harry's head started to spin as he tried to figure out how to explain everything that happened just a few hours ago.

The elder Weasleys just watched as their future — unbeknownst to them current — son-in-law fumbled for words.

"Mum, Daddy, something wonderful happened, and we wanted you to be the first to know," Ginny said stepping in front of Harry and rescuing him from his case of sudden speechlessness. The younger witch knew her Mum well and decided that the only way to avoid being called a scarlet woman was to explain as much as possible and hope to head off any tirade before it started.

"Harry and I completed an Eternal Soul Mating–"

All Molly heard was "mating" and that was enough to set off the powder keg of her temper.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed in a voice that shook the Burrow. Ginny retreated behind Harry as her mother approached with rage in her eyes. Harry may have faced and destroyed the darkest and most powerful wizard in a lifetime, but when it came to facing his own mother-in-law he was powerless.

"Harry James Potter," Molly bellowed. "What have you done? I am very disappointed. Here we thought, you of all people…"

Harry knew he was in for a good telling off. He had even witnessed Ron and his brothers on the receiving end a few times. But this time it was different — it was him. Now he understood why the Weasley brothers kowtowed to their mother — she knew exactly where there weaknesses were and exactly how to use them for maximum effect.

Arthur had always known when his wife would come unhinged. And true to form he stepped in front of her before she completely destroyed one of their sons and posed a question.

"So, what exactly does this mean? We've all heard of soul bonding, and what it entails," he said looking over to his wife as he mentioned what could only be the physical portion of bonding — of which his wife was most concerned, since her daughter had not been married yet. "But, I don't recall hearing of, what did you call it 'infernal soul matching?'"

Ginny felt relief wash over her. Harry, on the other hand, was still treading water. He decided he could talk despite the prospect of Molly rendering him incapable of what she already thought he had done with her daughter.

"No sir, it's called an Eternal Soul Mating. It's what happens when two souls meet and make a commitment to be soulmates. You see, we had no idea it was happening until just recently. Healer Garzino told Ginny how it worked and… well, it just happened."

Molly had the look of a woman about to put an abrupt halt to Harry and Ginny's breathing. Harry could only hope he could say the right thing to put her at ease.

"Of course, we had no idea it could happen without us…well, you know…"

_Perfect move,_ Ginny thought.

She was right. Molly had been defused and a semblance of calm returned to her face.

"We'll still wait until we have the wedding," Harry continued, "but we thought we needed to let you know, since according to my brother and sister, we're considered married."

This was another piece of news to Arthur and Molly. Even though they were not closely acquainted with James and Lily Potter, they did know some other Potters. And as had already happened to others, their veiled memories were now clear.

"Merlin, Harry, this means your uncle is on the loose," Arthur said. "He's not a very savory sort.

"Wait a moment–you said your brother and sister," he continued. "I don't recall anything about them."

"Of course you don't, Arthur," Molly said. "You were only concerned about Harry's uncle and his misuse of Muggle artifacts. I remember James Jr., and Iris.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so confused. Why do I remember them now?" Molly asked with remorse and sorrow.

Harry and Ginny explained the Levioisa Maximus as best they could. They also explained how the spell was broken by the bonding leaving them free to remember all of the Potter clan.

This was something new to Harry. He was actually in the know about something that was happening to him and was happy to share it with his family. As this thought formed in his mind he couldn't help but feel happy.

"So," he ventured, "you aren't angry about our bonding?"

Molly showed that the Weasley blush also came from her side of the family. "Heavens no–well, of course it's a bit of a shock, but I know you're a gentleman. And Ginny wouldn't do anything to bring shame to herself or her family."

_I'll bet that's not what she was thinking a few minutes ago_, she thought to Harry.

_Yeah, well let's not push the issue, right? _he thought back.

_Grow a spine_, she countered.

_Later_, he snapped back.

"So, am I to take it that this bond of yours includes non-verbal communication?" Arthur said.

"Er, yes sir," Harry said.

"Splendid," Arthur said. "That, I'm sure, will come in handy, especially when you quarrel."

"Arthur, they haven't even had a wedding yet and you're telling them about fighting. Do you think you might let them find out on their own?"

"Yes, dear. Of course."

"Now, Harry, Ginny, you both need to get back to Hogwarts. I'll be in contact with Professor McGonagall so you and your mother can start the wedding planning in earnest," Arthur said.

Arthur looked at his daughter. He stopped himself from his normal routine thoughts when it occurred to him that his little girl had grown up. Here she was standing before him and his wife with the man she loved; she was a woman -- almost the same as the woman who at one time stole his heart and kept it to this day. Ginny was the picture of perfection to him. Arthur felt a lump form in his throat and a tear sting the corners of his eyes. It was one thing to have a son propose to a girl, but Arthur was finding it was quite another to have his only precious little girl fall in love with another man.

Arthur sighed a deep rattling breath and moved to his little girl. He embraced her the way only a father could, with all the love that made him know she was perfect and any man lucky enough to win her heart truly deserved everything it held. With the bond, he knew that Harry loved her more than any person could ever love another. And for that he was truly happy.

"You know, firefly," Arthur began, "I'm so very proud of you. I want you to know how proud you have made me and your mother. I love you so much."

Ginny felt the unconditional love her father had always had for her engulf her heart as he used her childhood nickname. She understood his sacrifices over the years were all for simple moments like this one. She vowed to herself there would never be a moment where she would forget this. No matter what dreams she and Harry shared, she would never forget the man who had pushed her and her brothers to pursue their dreams. He had never stopped any of her brothers in doing what they dreamed. He had never made fun of her dream to marry "the boy who lived." Instead he would smile and tell her, "Anything is possible, firefly."

In so few words Arthur brought tears to Ginny's eyes. He understood her and steadfastly refused to stand in her way — or allow her to stand in her own way. In so many ways Ginny could understand that her father had been preparing her for this day. This day he would allow another man to take her from his loving embrace.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said. "I promise to keep making you proud."

Now it was Molly's turn to congratulate the two. She was pragmatic at first. "Ginny, I'll be by shortly and we can discuss your wedding plans."

Molly held her daughter at arm's length and looked deeply into her eyes and saw the same thing Arthur saw. Her darling baby had grown up. It happened in the blink of an eye. One day she was mending scraped knees on her little girl, who refused to be left behind by her brothers, and now, in what seemed like only days later, she was looking at a grown woman who was bonded in a way poets only dreamt. The tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks in an effort to soothe her soul.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm so happy for you sweetheart," Molly choked out. "I'm so glad you made your dreams come true."

The whole scene would have been terribly uncomfortable for Harry, if it weren't for him feeling Ginny's emotional outpouring for her parents through their bond. If all he had as a frame of reference were the Dursley's, he would have remained clueless. Instead, he could understand how she was crying and yet happy at the same time. He could feel the joy that she felt for their acceptance of the man of her dreams. Even though to him he was "just Harry" he was so much more to her, and he could understand what that meant. It was similar to his thoughts about how she was so much more to him than a simple red-haired girl who ran from the room when he first met her. She was his world — and he would stop the world from turning to keep her love. He only wished that when their children presented their chosen loves that he and Ginny would be up to the challenge of letting go with the love and tenderness Arthur and Molly had for her.

Molly engulfed her daughter in a hug that was more than any she had ever received. It was as if every one of Molly's hopes and dreams for her daughter had been realized and this embrace was the seal that proved it. The two women cried in each other's arms.

At this, Arthur looked to Harry and motioned him to the kitchen. Harry followed the older man. Once they were isolated, Arthur turned to Harry and spoke.

"You know, Harry, this bond of yours and Ginny's proves that you were made for each other. A rational man can understand that. But I am her father, not a rational man–at least, not when it comes to my daughter. You have her heart and soul; it's more than any man could ever hope to have from the woman he loves."

"I know, sir and–"

Arthur held up his hand as he did when he wanted silence and the attention of the family.

"No, Harry, this is not one of those times when I can be misunderstood or interrupted. I want you to know that Ginny is my favorite of all my children. Molly and I have done everything possible to ensure her future. We have provided as best we could during the darkest of times. And she has proven herself strong and capable — yet she is still my delicate child, in my mind. I would die for any of my children, but for her…"

Arthur paused as his face grew very dark. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Harry, I would kill for her. And as you know, Molly already has."

This revelation seemed to come out of nowhere. Harry assumed this was going to be another one of "the talks" he dreaded. But instead, this almost seemed like a warning to him to tread lightly.

"The Potter family has been one of the great defenders of Light. They have always been on the side of protecting the magical world, until your father's generation, when your uncle was beguiled by the Dark.

"He is a very powerful wizard," Arthur said. "He won't have been sitting on his hands all this time, waiting for this spell to break. I'm positive he's been looking for a way to ingratiate himself to the Dark Lord, and since his destruction, what's left of his forces.

"And that's what I brought you in here to talk about. You cannot allow yourself to fight him without Ginny by your side. You cannot do this alone, and if you try…"

Arthur steeled himself for what he felt was his duty to tell the young man before him.

"…if you try, you'll foolishly throw away your life and my daughter will follow you shortly after. I can't have you do that.

"So, please put away your selfless nobility and learn from your victory over the Dark Lord. Learn that there are many people who will stand by you in defense of our world. The most powerful ones are those who love you."

Arthur stopped and waited for Harry to absorb what he had just said. He wasn't sure if he would understand it all, but he hoped for the best.

"Dad," Harry started out tentatively, "I know you know more about the Potters. And I know you know more about love than I do. But I want you to know that I trust Ginny to be by my side for the rest of my life. I don't think I could do anything without her. And I'll never turn my back on my friends again. They are the reason we won."

Arthur smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, to hell with it," Arthur said and pulled him into a full on embrace.

"You make my daughter happy," he said as a statement of fact. "That makes me happy. Now then, you'd best get your new bride back to school. And Harry..." Arthur said.

"Yes, sir. I know. Not until the wedding."

Arthur smiled. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you to be careful."

Harry's face flushed. "Er, yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - You Even Broke Their Dragon?

Many thanks to my Betas who keep me from going too far off the deep end - Sanidad and Tom Not Riddle.  
THERE IS A BAD WORD AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER - so if you are offended - I'm sorry. It was one of those places that it needed - nay, screamed, say a really bad word.

You Even Broke Their Dragon?

Harry found himself running in the Forbidden Forest away from spell fire. Lightning flashed, casting a momentary flood of light over him. The deafening thunder clap that followed disoriented him so that he didn't know whether he was running away from or towards trouble. He only knew he was going to find out sooner or later. It did not really matter to him. He just wanted it to end.

"**Run, Harry! Run for your life**," a high-pitched voice yelled out and shook him to the core. "**You haven't got much of that life left**."

The panic that overtook Harry had him running like a madman. The only thing he could think of now was escape. He knew he could kill the ruddy bastard if he could just find Ginny. She would be able to help him finish Tom Riddle once and for all. She could help him harness the hate that was growing inside him like a cancer — she would help him win this final battle. Harry struggled to remember where he last saw her. Then he remembered he had just passed her on the way to meet Tom.

He was about to jump over a felled tree when Voldemort Apparated in front of him.

"You can't run from me, boy," he sneered, close enough for Harry to feel his hot breath. "I am going to kill you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Before Harry could gain his balance and continue running, Voldemort cast an Incarcerous jinx on him. Ropes shot out around his arms and legs forcing him to fall without being able to fully use his arms to stop himself from hitting the ground hard.

Voldemort's red glowing eyes watched Harry struggle for a moment. This was going to be the end of the Boy Who Lived, now that he had him completely bound and helpless. The dark wizard continued his soliloquy as if Harry were paying attention.

"Young Harry Potter thought his powers were equal to mine. He thought he could slay the mighty Lord Voldemort. But, no Harry, now I have you at my mercy.

"Will you beg for your pitiful life? Will you cry out how your life has been so unfair? Or will you just lay there and accept your fate as I win this war and begin my reign. I must admit that you were a formidable opponent — but no stronger than your mentor. Your power pales in comparison to mine.

"As you know, that fool Dumbledore was the only wizard capable of holding his own against me. And like all foolish champions, he was weak. He wanted to defend the weaklings against the greater good. He had the chance to bring about magical kind's preeminence. But he took pity on Muggles. He lost his way to greatness. It's too bad that you won't be here to see the rise of the greatest magical kingdom, Harry. Because tonight…tonight, I am going to snuff the life from you.

Voldemort turned back toward the forest.

"But before I kill you, boy, I think it's time for me to indulge my more base needs." The Dark Lord said this as three Death Eaters appeared, holding a struggling Ginny.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry... how your tastes have fallen back to an old standard," Voldemort said. "Don't get me wrong–I do enjoy the classics. Red hair, fair skin, and feisty; the only thing missing is that terrified look in her eyes when she could have saved her own skin."

"All she needed to do was sacrifice one son to win a special place in my realm. All her troubles could have been over in the blink of an eye. Instead, she created this mess that is your pitiful life."

Harry looked and saw Ginny struggling against her captors. Terror gripped his soul while anger tore at his mind. His beloved was in the hands of his enemies while his mother's life was being trivialized by the leader of evil in the magical world.

One of the Death Eaters struck Ginny across the head and pushed her dazed body to a tree. He used another Incarcerous to tie her to the tree.

"You see, Harry, I'm not just a man like you think I am or like the world hopes I am. I am the world's savior. I am immortal. I control life and death. You are nothing, while I am the future."

Harry watched as Voldemort turned his red eyes to Ginny.

"And your future, my dear, is very short."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and paused to look back at Harry struggling to release himself from his bindings.

"Are you watching, Potter? This is going to hurt you so much more than me. But I dare say it will hurt her so much more.

"**Crucio**," he shrieked.

Ginny screamed and flailed against her bindings. The curse set fire to every nerve ending, putting her in excruciating pain that knew no bounds. She pulled so hard at the ropes that Harry could see blood soak into the ropes around her arms and legs.

Harry rolled himself to the felled tree and found his wand. It was just within his grasp. His mind was racing with fear, sorrow, and hate. His beloved was being hurt by the same monster that killed his parents. Harry thought to himself with a burning hatred that this same monster that caused so much pain was not going to survive this encounter with Harry Potter. Not this time, he swore to himself.

He reached for his wand and found it wasn't his Phoenix wand, but the wand he had taken from Dumbledore's tomb. It was the Elder wand. The wand that was a fabled Hallow. He knew that with it he could and would end Voldemort's sick life.

As Harry grasped the Elder wand, his eyes stung with tears of anger and sorrow. His beautiful Ginny was in pain and it caused him pain. Her screams ripped at his heart. But he felt empty and dead inside. His heart felt as black as the night here in the Forbidden Forest. It was unable to feel love or joy. Now he could only feel hate — he would finish this thing now! He cast a Finite and released himself from the conjured ropes. Harry leaped over the tree and was directly behind Voldemort. He gathered the hate that engulfed him; he was sure he would easily be able to cast his chosen spell.

"**Avada Kedavra**," Harry screamed in such a voice that it caused Voldemort to disapparate instead of turning to face him.

The sickly green spell fired through where the Dark Lord had been standing and struck Ginny squarely in the heart. Her eyes opened in shock... and then grief... and then nothing.

Harry's ears were suddenly ringing with a high-pitched tone. It wasn't until he felt his throat turn raw that he realized it was his screaming that was causing it. He ran toward her limp body praying that somehow, some way, he'd been too weak to actually kill with the curse. But the closer he came, the more his dead heart knew he cast the bloody curse correctly. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He had killed the best part of himself. He had killed part of his soul, his reason for living… and worst of all, he hadn't killed his hate or Voldemort.

In the gloom that shrouded Harry more than the Forbidden Forest, a familiar figure strode up to the weeping young man. The figure stood over the sobbing shell that was Harry and sighed. Its head tilted and took in the sight of a lifeless Ginny Weasley.

"Tut-tut, Harry. What have you done?" a calm, silky smooth voice asked. "Oh my, it looks like you've done the Dark Lord's dirty work this time. Hmm... I don't think anyone can call you a coward for killing your own fiancée instead of allowing her to die at his hands."

Severus Snape, his robes billowing around him in their characteristic bat-like manner, waited for a response. He stood, looking down at Harry.

"Oh, do get over it, Potter. She was going to die tonight. It was better that it be by your hand than by that of the Dark Lord. At least this way you know you were the last thing she saw before she died. At least you know she died with you in her eyes. At least you know the Dark Lord didn't have his way with her."

Harry raised his head and looked at his former professor. "What the hell do you know about getting over anything?"

Snape growled. "You'd be wise to curb your tongue, Potter. I'm not the one who just killed another Weasley, now am I? And, I'm not the one following in the Dark Lord's footfalls–like you are."

Snape's words were like individual blows to Harry's gut. He was right; Harry had killed another Weasley, and he was following in Voldemort's footsteps. No matter what he said to himself or to anyone else it was he who cast the killing curse at her. Even though he was trying to kill Voldemort, it didn't matter. Hate was consuming him and he used it to cast the curse he knew would end it. Instead, he ended Ginny's life. And for him, nothing was left except the cold of his own hatred.

"Don't you think you've spent enough time feeling sorry for yourself, Potter?" Snape asked. "You defeated the Dark Lord, what, four months ago, and you are still fighting this same battle?"

Harry coughed to halt his sobbing. He mind was still clouded with grief.

"**Did you feel her die?! **" Snape yelled into Harry's face. Severus pulled Harry to his feet and yelled again. "**DID YOU FEEL HER DIE? You just killed your bondmate, you bloody fool. Don't you think you should have felt her die? **"

Harry's head spun in realization. He should have felt Ginny's pain. He should have felt her anger… her terror… her sorrow. It was almost as if this was…

"Oh, do come along, Potter," Snape sneered. "That's right. This is a dream. It's a dream to help you remember your fears and your strength.

"You don't have time to fix everything. You must understand that bad things happen in war and you cannot have control over them all. You must understand, Potter, you may be the Chosen One, but that does not make you perfect."

Voldemort reappeared before the two and growled. "My faithful servant, Severus, you disappoint me. You know how I deal with deception and failure. There's nothing that you can say to Potter that will save him from becoming my protégé. His destiny lies with me."

Harry's anger flared. He refused to give into the idea that he could be as evil as Voldemort. He had fought against him and his ideals for seven years. He was not about become the next most vile force on Earth.

"I thought you said I was nothing."

He walked towards Voldemort with his teeth gritted and his fists balled in rage.

"You're not immortal. You are nothing but a sad, sad creature who knows nothing about anything–**especially me! I already killed you! **You are part of my past — not part of my future."

"**And yet, Harry, you are still fighting me, **" Voldemort roared back. "You continue this charade of innocence. You are filled with hate and loathing–as you should be. You swear to use your hate for what? For the greater good?

"Harry, don't be a fool. You have already embraced my path. And you can reach the goal of absolute power to improve our world. You can bring us unity and strength. Your destiny is greatness — follow me and realize your true potential!"

Harry pointed the Elder wand at him and watched him fade away. While he faded, Voldemort left Harry with his final words. "You'll never win, Potter. Evil will always be a part of you…"

Harry turned to look at Ginny. She was gone and now Hermione was in her place. She raised her head and spoke.

"Harry, no one can possibly blame you for feeling the way you do," she said. "You have to believe that we all feel the same way. We are all mourning. We all feel guilt for failing. We all feel sorry for not winning sooner and saving more lives. We are all filled with anger."

Snape continued Hermione's words. "Potter, your destiny is not yet complete. You have more to do. You should have understood that when that beast of a godfather of yours virtually told you what was coming. He risked his eternal soul by trying to give you some direction. And yet again, I have to come and clean up his mess."

"Sirius is not a beast. At least he wanted to let me know _before_ I killed Ginny…"

Snape sneered in anger. "Are you listening to anything we are saying to you? Do pay attention, will you."

Hermione began again. "Harry, we all hated Tom Riddle. You don't have the corner on the market for all the evil he did to your family. Some of us hate him for what he did to you and our friends… for what he took from us."

Hermione hesitated and then blurted out, "Harry, I hate the bastard for what he put me through — I hate him for what he still makes Ron feel every day. But that's not going to stop me from loving him. And you can't let it stop you from living or loving."

Snape's voice softened. "Harry, you have more to do, and you cannot do it alone. You must learn from your mistakes. You must grow in the knowledge that you are here to lead. And leadership in our world takes courage. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a coward, if that's what you mean," Harry said with a mean edge to his voice.

"No, Harry, that's not what he means." Harry turned to see Hermione had been replaced by Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor… I… I didn't mean for you to…"

"Alas, Harry, it is my fault that I died in such a useless manner. But now you must fulfill your life's destiny. And I dare say, you must listen to Severus and your friends and understand that they are correct. You must listen and learn and grow into the man that we all knew you would someday be.

"Harry, I know I failed you…"

"No, Professor, you didn't fail," Harry countered. "I beat Tom. He's dead."

"Then why are you still fighting him?"

Harry's head dropped. He didn't know why he continued this battle night after night. He just knew he was doing it. And that it was killing him.

"Harry, I didn't want to expose you to so much destruction on the mistaken assumption that I was allowing you a childhood. But, that was wrong, considering you never had a childhood with the Dursleys. These are all things in the past that I cannot — or now, would change. I can only hope you can learn."

"And we are still here to help, mate." Harry turned to see Ron standing next to Snape. "You know Hermione's right. She's the smartest one of all of us. And if she knows we are all mired in guilt, sorrow, anger–and yes, even hate–then she knows we can get through it together."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And another thing… none of us are going anywhere. We are all going to get through this healer business and move on."

Ron's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "You know mate, I hate myself for deserting you and 'Mione. I hate that I was a coward and can't admit it. I don't deserve to live, but here I am. And she loves me, so that means I'll have to learn to understand what she sees. I have to know so that I can truly and totally love her."

Suddenly, Harry felt a familiar warm hand gather in his. He felt his bond with Ginny. It was familiar and comforting. His mate had come to him. She was here to help him heal.

_You know, luv, they are all here to help, _" Ginny said through the bond.

He turned to see her. She looked perfect, as though nothing had happened to her. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"And what are you sorry for, Mr. Potter?" she asked. "Are we quarreling?"

Harry looked to the now empty tree where she had been tied earlier.

"Oh, you mean for killing me. Well, lucky for me this is just a dream. And lucky for me I just got here.

"Harry, have you heard everything you needed to hear? Because I think it's time to wake up."

____________

As the dawn light broke over the hills to the east of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it brought with it a new beginning for Harry Potter. His mind had the clarity of the crisp Scottish Highland air. He felt a new lightness in his soul. He had finally wrestled the weight of the world from his shoulders and set it down.

Harry stirred himself awake with his first thoughts uncontaminated by the despair that normally followed him like a cloud. His thoughts were the kind that a carefree seventh year should have in the beginning months of the term. That was until he opened his eyes and saw a red blur across his chest sleeping the sleep of the innocent. He quickly grabbed his glasses and carefully took in his surroundings. They were in his four-poster with the curtains drawn. Since Harry normally woke before his dorm mates, he was sure no one knew Ginny was there.

As he thought about waking her, she stirred; but it was only enough to bring her warm hand across his bare chest and turn her head onto him. It was the most wonderful feeling Harry had ever felt. He looked down at her and took in her peaceful rest. She wore a nightgown that was once one of his favorite shirts. Now, it was the most intimate piece of clothing he had ever seen. This was fast becoming more than Harry had ever felt physically, as well as emotionally. Here was his beloved soulmate sleeping with him in his bed — all seemed right with the world. It really felt like this was a new day. He truly felt happy.

"Good morning, luv," Ginny murmured with no apparent concern that she was sleeping with him.

"Erm... Good morning," Harry said while blinking a couple of times. "Do you mind if I ask you how you found your way into my bed?" Harry asked.

"Silly boy. Don't you remember your nightmare last night?" she said. "It practically threw me out of bed. I tried calming you from my room, but that didn't do at all. The next thing I knew I was here. Then I found you in your dream. Do you remember any of it?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, not really... I kind of remember images and feelings. But, honestly, I really feel loads better than I have in a long time."

"You should," Ginny said, giving him her most alluring smile.

Harry's eyebrows vanished into his forehead. He gaped at her for a few moments not knowing what to say. Could they have done what she seemed to be insinuating? Worse yet, could they have done it and he not been awake enough to remember?

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, we didn't do anything like that. I just think you should feel pretty good about waking up next to me!"

Harry laughed and rolled her on top of his chest.

"You know, I hope this is the way I get to wake up every day for the rest of my life," he said and kissed her.

"My dear Mr. Potter, is that your wand, or are you just happy to belong to me?" Ginny giggled as she squirmed on top of him. "I'll have you know, my good sir, that this is only the beginning of what you can expect to wake up to in the future.

"However, I do need to get back to my room and dress. The duties of the Head Girl are many and wait for no one. And you need to get moving as well. Your brother and sister will be here this afternoon, along with Kingsley. So get a wiggle on and I'll see you at breakfast."

With that, Ginny knelt next to Harry, took her wand from his night table, disillusioned herself and left.

Harry reclined on his pillow and thought how waking up with Ginny would be the highlight of everyday life once they were married. As he reveled in this thought, his curtains ripped open revealing one very upset looking Ron Weasley. He grabbed Harry by his open pajama shirt and pulled him up.

"Listen. You're my best mate, and I love you like family, but if you bring my sister in this room again… so help me, I'll hex your bits off.

"Merlin, Harry, could you think about your mate for once? You think I can sleep with you and Ginny in there together? And what would Mum say?"

"What would Mum say?" Harry parroted back. "She'd say that Ginny is married and as long as she waits until the wedding, whatever she does is fine with her." He was bluffing, of course, but he hoped it worked.

"Well, will you at least be careful?" Ron asked, totally defused.

"Ron, we didn't do anything. But I'm not promising anything for the future. We are bonded and that means we're legally married. But don't worry. I think I can wait for a bit. Come on. Let's go eat."

The mention of food was still all Ron needed to change his mindset.

As Harry and Ron descended the stairs to the common room, they both heard Hermione talking to Harry's brother and sister.

"Hi! What are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well now, is that the way you greet your long lost brother and sister?" Iris said as she enveloped Harry in a hug.

"Yeah, baby brother, is that the way you talk to your elders," James said.

"Blimey, Harry, now you have a set of older twins to deal with," Ron said, barely holding back his glee. "This should be fun to watch."

James and Iris smiled at their brother. Harry could feel the relief they felt at his acceptance of them. He also knew they were early for a reason.

"Harry, we need to talk to you about what's going to happen today," Iris said. "How about we talk after breakfast? I think Ron might faint if we don't get him something to eat soon."

"You are a woman after my own heart," Ron said. "However, I must warn you that my heart belongs to this brilliant witch here." He put his arm around Hermione and brought her in for a kiss. "Don't worry, luv, I used toothpaste and mouthwash.

"Hermione has a problem with my 'morning dragon's breath.'"

Harry turned and slugged Ron in the arm.

"**And how the bloody hell does she know what your breath smells like in the morning?"** Harry questioned. He saw this as an opportunity to shut Ron up for a long time. "You aren't married yet, so there better not be anything going on between the two of you."

Harry turned and winked at Hermione to fend off her coming rant at him for being overly protective.

"I mean... I may have a brand new sister, but Hermione's been like my sister since first year, and if you've done anything to disgrace her good name then you and I will have some words."

Harry couldn't hold his laughter as Ron's face turned from to surprise to shock, and then to understanding.

"All right, Harry, you had me going for a moment. And you just never mind how 'Mione knows about my personal habits. That's between her and me."

As the five entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall met them.

"So it's true then, Mr. Potter, your family has been rediscovered," she said to Harry. "I'm very happy for you. I believe there were many things taken from you that will finally be returned."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and smiled. "Well, Professor, I don't know about anything else, but it really does feel nice to know that I have a brother and sister."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Potter," she said looking at the two unidentified Potters. Harry quickly took the hint and introduced his new siblings. Professor McGonagall invited them to breakfast and to return for the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Er... Professor, I wonder if I might have a word," James asked. "We, Iris and I, need to ask your permission to show Harry some of his inheritance today. We were hoping to use the day to acquaint him with our…er…his family before Minister Shacklebolt arrives this afternoon. Would that be acceptable?"

Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow. "Will this include Ms. Weasley as well?"

"That's a wonderful suggestion," Iris said. "We would be able to show both of them at the same time."

Iris looked at her younger brother. "Would that be okay with you, Harry?"

"I'd have to ask Ginny first."

_You don't have to ask me, silly boy. I've been listening the whole time. I'd be happy to go. That is, if you don't mind me tagging along. _

This was the first time in a very long time that Harry had heard Ginny's confidence waiver. It felt like she was afraid she had done something she was ashamed of the outcome.

"Ginny says she'd love to come," Harry said to the group before him. "Ron, Hermione, will you sit with James and Iris for a moment? I need to find Ginny."

Hermione made a worried look at him. Harry smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, Hermione, she needs a bit of help at the moment." He didn't actually lie to his best friend. He just managed to cover her feelings so he could find out what was bothering Ginny.

_Harry, nothing's bothering me,_ she said through their link.

_Funny thing about this bond link, is that I can tell when you are trying to hide something from me. And I know it's something important. _

Harry exited the Great Hall and found Ginny sitting just outside the door. She was still smiling, but Harry could see it stopped somewhere before reaching her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. "It's really no use hiding it. I know it's there, I just don't know what it is."

"Well, it's just silly of me, Harry. But, for some reason I'm a little of ashamed of myself for what happened this morning."

Harry's face flushed with his own embarrassment. He wasn't ready for her to be ashamed of being with him.

"You see, I told you I was being silly," she said.

"No," Harry countered. "There's nothing silly about your feelings. I'm just sorry I didn't do something earlier. I…I mean there's no way I'd do anything we're not ready for…"

Ginny looked at her bondmate and dropped her jaw. "Harry, I practically raped you. I mean nothing happened, but that was only because you were asleep."

Relief swept through Harry. At the same time he felt stupid for not being awake to enjoy what was going on.

"Stop it. You don't have anything to be ashamed of," Ginny said. "It's me. I'm the one who's acting like some sort of scarlet woman. I'm the one going to your room in nothing but an old shirt. If there's anyone who should be ashamed, it's me."

Harry took Ginny's hand and brought her up to him. He looked longingly into her eyes and smiled. He lowered his lips to hers. His embrace tightened as she struggled to move away from him, but then she surrendered to him. He deepened his kiss and she moaned her pleasure. Once they broke the kiss, they stood looking into each others' eyes.

"You know there's nothing you could do with me that you should be ashamed of," he said. "I love you. But I also have a question…"

Ginny raised her head to hear his question.

"Did you really have only my old shirt on when you came to my room?"

Her jaw dropped a second time as she turned the signature Weasley red. Harry turned and ran into the Great Hall, knowing she would follow. He also knew he'd be fighting off bat bogies until she forgave him for his cheekiness. But for Harry, it was worth it — he was happy and so was Ginny.

Harry scooted into the Great Hall followed by a ruffled Ginny. James and Iris looked at each other and smiled. They recognized Harry's playfulness as a trait they both shared. Ron and Hermione were finished with breakfast and gathering their things to go to class.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his fuming sister as she stomped toward them.

"For the moment, I think. You both off to class then?"

"Yeah, you know the drill. DADA, then double Potions with Draco — you know, this will be our first class with him. I really don't see why we should go if the class is for your benefit. I mean we could just skive it off."

Ron glanced over to Hermione with a hopeful look on his face but knew that she wouldn't agree with him.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree," she said. "But, I think we could probably talk Mr. Malfoy into cancelling today's class if half the class will be out."

Ron blinked several times in disbelief. "Who are you, and what have you done with my fiancée?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"I just watched and learned. I saw how it was done."

Ron's face burst into a smile.

"You know, I don't know how many times I need to figure this out…but you are brilliant. And I am the luckiest guy in the world to have found you." Ron stopped Hermione's gathering and brought her into his embrace. He just held her close. He released her to arm's length and pushed a lock of bushy brown hair from her eyes.

Ron's next words were spoken softly and only for Hermione's ears. "I really am lucky you picked me. I know I wasn't the only one hoping to win your heart. And I'll never forget it either."

It was Hermione's turn to wonder who was holding her. Could this be the same boy from the train with the dirt on his nose from so long ago? Was this the same boy who teased her mercilessly her first year and then fought with her ever since. Was this the boy who turned into a man and found that he felt the same way for her that she did all along but never knew it? And once he knew it, he hadn't know how to say it. For this, Hermione was glad she had waited for him to grow up and become the man who would love her for the rest of his life.

"Remind me to show you how lucky you really are," Hermione said and immediately started blushing as she understood the double meaning she had said unintentionally.

Ron's face didn't change. Instead he bent to her ear and whispered, "I hope I'm never thick enough to need a reminder of how lucky I am. I hope I never make you doubt your choice was the right one. Because I love you and respect everything about you."

Hermione's heart melted and her knees weakened. When did Ron learn to say the right things at the right time, she thought to herself. It was a day of questions for Hermione. But these would have to wait until after class.

Meanwhile, Harry was engaged with Iris and James. Ginny was too, however she was still pretending to be miffed at Harry for his embarrassing comment. She was well aware that Harry was teasing and being playful. After being part of his dream this morning, she was concerned that he hadn't gotten the message. Healer Garzino told her in one of their weekly meetings that Harry needed to realize exactly what Professor Snape had told him in his dream. He had also said that it would be the final turning point for Harry — that he would be in the "home stretch" to his new normal. This playfulness wasn't something that was "normal" for Harry. In fact, it was downright different — and this had her concerned because she liked it. If she told the truth to herself she would say she loved to play with him. This was the Harry she hoped he would always be for the rest of their lives.

"So, Ginny, are you okay with all of this?" James asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"…yes, of course, that's fine," she said.

Harry saw her distraction and opened their mental link. They both knew they could respect each other's privacy by closing the link like a door. It took little to open the door between them, so it was more of a chance to ensure they could take care of private matters in private.

_Ginny, is something the matter? I'm sorry if I upset you. I was only playing. I shouldn't have done that–_

Ginny's answer cut him off.

_NO HARRY, it's not that at all. I love playing with you. I was just thinking about how much I love it. And it just struck me how much I love you when you are 'just my Harry.' _

It was Harry's turn to be distracted. Here he was concerned that the girl he loved with all his heart had been hurt by his careless actions and she was actually happy with him. He was definitely confused but happy nonetheless. James shook Harry's arm and brought him back into the present oral conversation.

"Earth to Harry," James said. "Can we go now? We have a lot to show you before Minister Shacklebolt gets here this afternoon."

Harry nodded as he took Ginny's hand and headed for the Hogwarts' gates to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

__________C

Ralph Waverly had put so much of his past into a dark cupboard in the back of his mind. With his memories restored to full understanding, he realized his skills and savvy had not only come from a lifetime of work in service to Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic, but also from being one of a long line of the House of Potter. Kingsley had explained that because he was James' younger brother and Lily's younger brother-in-law, the Leviosa Maximus had not only left him unknown by everyone he knew, it had also left him unable to remember who he was as well. Only Albus and the current Minister at the time knew his identity. He had also explained that his older brother only lost his identity due to being older and not as close to James and Lily as he was.

It was because these two powerful men knew who he was that he was allowed to rebuild his life, as Albus used to say — as a survivor of a most terrible injury.

Ralph had thought that meant that he had sustained a massive head injury that only magical medicine could repair — everything except his memories. That, Albus said, was most likely for the best, considering his family had been killed during the war. For this, Ralph was almost thankful that he had no memories.

Now things had changed. He now had two nephews and a niece to reacquaint himself with. He also had an older brother out there who wanted his inheritance. The Leviosa Maximus also had the advantage–or disadvantage, depending on how you looked at it–of rendering all claims to the Potter wealth null and void. Magical law dictated that the surviving member is the sole heir to the fortune accumulated over fourteen centuries. And because of the spell Dumbledore cast, Harry was the sole heir. Magical law forbid the restoration of wealth to those who died and returned, thereby forbidding the dark art of necromancy.

This didn't bother Ralph. He had done very well for himself as a Ministry agent. Since he lived a simple existence, he saved his money for a rainy day. Although he didn't inherit his family's money, he did inherit their astute investment skills. He consistently doubled his salary through his investments so that now his monthly dividends were twice his annual pay.

Although he lived simply, Ralph lived a comfortable life. He sat on an overstuffed couch sipping a single malt scotch whisky. He could have stayed with the standard Ogden's Finest Firewhisky. But the Muggle libation's smoky flavor was perfect for his current mood. He was in a fog trying to decide how to meet his new family.

It was hard to be Ralph Waverly for so long and to now be Randal Potter. He liked his name — he'd had it for so long that it was a comfortable part of him. If he decided to take back his birth name he'd have to register paperwork — and he'd have to register his status as an Animagus — not something he relished doing at this point in his life. Being thirty-six and unattached shouldn't have worried him. No one would know much about him. Still, the thought of his form being part of the official record was a little more than he could stomach at the moment.

Ralph sighed. He looked at the last of his drink and swallowed what was left. "Well," he said to an empty room, "best get this started. The sooner I do this, the sooner I'll get it over with."

A sudden pop signaled his house elf's appearance. "Did Master require anything," the elf asked.

"No, Jinks, I'm fine," he said. Ralph loved his elf's name. He had picked up the American habit of saying "Hi" when he saw the elf, and it was always entertaining to him to say "Hi Jinks."

Ralph had been told that the elf was the only one to survive his family's demise. The elf never talked about it and Ralph had never wanted to know. It was a perfect situation… until now.

"Jinks, tell me about Harry Potter's family."

The elf's eyes bulged as he took a sharp breath of air. Then he spoke in the slow timbre that Ralph had come to expect.

"Master has never asked before. This is a question that Jinks has sworn to the great wizard Albus Dumbledore not to answer."

"Dumbledore is dead, as you well know. And, I have been released from the spell he cast to protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort."

Jinks stood still just watching his master. Ralph had come to learn that this meant that the conversation was over on the elf's part. He would have to continue questioning if he was going to find out anything of value. Just as he was about to ask another question, the elf opened his mouth and howled.

"**Tisn't fair, tisn't fair. Poor Master Randal was lost to the world. Poor Jamie and Iris were lost to the world. And young baby Harry had no one. **"

The elf began beating his head into the floor — something Ralph had expressly forbidden him to do many years ago.

"Jinks, stop that immediately. I'll not have you beating my floor with your head again. The walls were never the same after you beat your head against them the last time."

Ralph had always felt sorry for the elf when he tried to punish himself. Now he could remember why. Jinks had been his parents' elf. He, along with ten others elves, ran the Potter estate as well as the many holdings they had across the globe. Jinks was the only survivor of the attack that killed his parents and destroyed the Lodge at the Lake — the last place the Potter patriarch had taken his mother and the twins. Ralph could now grieve with Jinks. Along with losing the family he served, Jinks had lost his elf family.

"Jinks, I'm sorry. I know this is very distressing. I remember everything now. I remember Jumpy and…"

"**NOOOO," Jinks howled again. "Master must not bring back the past. I is promised to serve…to serve the last adult Potter until I is gone. I is promised…**"

Ralph was taken aback by the show of emotion from the little elf. Since he had served him, Jinks had never had the normal hyper-active elf personality. Now he understood that the poor elf had never stopped mourning for his lost family.

"Jinks, nothing has changed except that I remember now. And that somehow I have to go and meet James and Lily's children." Ralph sighed deeply. "Jinks, I hope we are going to go and meet the rest of our family… at least what's left of it."

Jinks eyes grew wide in terror. "What about Master's brother, William?"

Ralph sighed again. "One issue at a time, my dear elf. William… he's a problem who I hope the Minister and I can handle without involving the others.

"So, to the matter at hand, I want you to accompany me to Hogwarts this afternoon. We will be meeting James and Lily's children."

The elf stammered. "Why does Master wants Jinks there?"

"Because," Ralph started, "you are family. You are the only family I have had these last seventeen years."

________

A rat scurried along the stone floor of a dungeon next to a cold wall. A table in one of the chambers held a giant black cauldron boiling with a gray potion the consistency of crude oil. Surrounded in the steam flowing off the surface was a hooded figure crumbling dried scorpion venom into the potion. His sweat was absorbed by the hood that shielded his face from an approaching visitor.

"Have you heard? Potter and the Weasley girl have bonded!" said Dolores Umbridge. "He's more powerful now than ever. And there's quite a stir in the Ministry at the moment about him throwing off some sort of shield curse that Dumbledore himself cast on the boy."

The shrouded figure continued his work. He stirred his potion ever so slowly to ensure the venom disbursed evenly though out the potion.

"Did you hear me?" Umbridge demanded.

The phantom-like figure stopped. "Tell me Dolores," he began, "have you ever heard the name William Potter? He was a follower of the Dark Arts and a loyal supporter."

"Why yes, I think I remember him. Yes, I seem to remember him now. He was the one who delivered Peter Pettigrew to Lord Voldemort. And then I suppose he was killed by the Dark Lord."

"No, it was much worse than that," the hooded figure said. "He was killed by his own nephew, Harry Potter."

Dolores was growing impatient with this history revision.

"What does that have to do with today's events?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all," he said.

"Well, do shed some light on the reason for bringing up this William Potter."

"William Potter has risen. He is resurrected from a place worse than death; worse than the existence of a ghost, worse even than non-existence.

"William Potter stands before you now. And I have the key to destroying the rest of the Potters once and for all, and at the same time fulfilling our plans."

Cho Chang stepped into the room and approached the couple. "You are William Potter?" she asked.

"Indeed. And I will kill that whelp and resume my rightful place as the head of the House of Potter."

"I told you not to underestimate him. He defeated Voldemort and his Dark army. What do you think you'll be able to do against him now that his power has grown in his bonding? And with him becoming the next Defender of the Light he will have the might of the entire Ministry of Magic behind him," Cho asked.

William Potter was a serious man whose hate for his family ran deep. At Cho's question he managed a small laugh. He then turned and fired a stunner at the rat feeding next to the wall. He picked up the rat and dipped it into the caldron. He then placed the slime covered animal on the ground and conjured a leash around its neck that attached it to the opposite wall — well out of reach of the three.

Moments later, the rat grew to ten times its size while its aggression increased a hundredfold. Its near silent squeak was now a barking roar. Its hair was replaced by armor shields and its tail whipped to and fro. Each time its tail hit the wall, it tore shrapnel out from the stone.

"Try to stop my soldier, Chang," William Potter said. "I would not suggest using a Killing Curse, but try anything you like."

Cho rolled her eyes at the elder Potter and cast a cutting curse at the animal. The curse rebounded and struck her left arm cutting it to the bone. William laughed at the pitiful scream the girl let out. He laughed at the blood she spilled by being over-confident in her ignorance. He laughed because he would kill Harry Potter.

"You'd better take her to St. Mungo's, Dolores, before she makes a bigger mess or before my little beasty here decides to dine on her unconscious body."

Umbridge cast a temporary tourniquet on the girl's arm and Apparated her away leaving William to himself.

He smiled and thought to himself, "It won't be long now, dear brother. You and our brother's children are not long for this Earth."

_____C

James, Iris, Harry, and Ginny Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and were met by several Aurors. They were there to guard the Potters and Ginny as they made their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Err, are the Aurors necessary?" Harry asked Iris.

"Well, yes Harry, they are. You see, your bonding with Ginny has made you and her targets. Not that you weren't a target on your own, but now we think it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Constant Vigilance! Right, Harry?" said James. "That's what our first defensive magic instructor used to say."

"Did his name happen to be 'Mad Eye Moody'?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that was him. Did you know him?" James asked. "Damn, dusty old bird got himself killed on a mission with the Order of the Phoenix. It was a real shame. Luckily, Iris and I were able to recover his body before that foul witch Dolores Umbridge was able to get to him. Nasty piece of work. She did find his magical eye though. Sickening, the way she tacked it to her door to monitor her 'pure-blood' activities."

Harry had always felt guilt for never knowing what happened to Moody. His brother's revelation was yet another missing blank filled in for him.

"So you were able to give him a decent burial then?" Harry whispered as they walked towards the bank.

"You did know him, didn't you?" James asked. "I'm sorry, Harry; I should have known Dumbledore would have made sure you had the best teacher and Auror in the business. I should have figured that you would have been involved in some of the order's work.

"But, yeah, we gave him a decent burial. It had to be in secret so those bloody jobbie eaters wouldn't pull some kind of stunt. I'm told he died the way he wanted to die, fighting to the bitter end. Makes me proud to say I knew the old codger."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "He was brilliant. Best Defense Against the Dark Art professor we had, next to Remus."

Iris tilted her head and asked, "Are you talking about Remus Lupin? The Marauder who married Nymph?"

"Everyone used to call her Tonks," Ginny said.

"Everyone except me," Iris said. "She was my best friend growing up." Iris hesitated. "Well, as best as I was allowed. She and I were allowed to go to a Weird Sisters concert. I couldn't stand to call a girl 'Tonks.' Made her sound like a boy, so I told her I would only call her Nymph, short for her real first name, Nymphadora. Oh how she hated that name.

"I was at their wedding you know, but I wasn't allowed to be seen," Iris said as she sniffed up.

As they reached the steps to Gringotts, James spoke again. "Okay, that's enough of this maudlin stuff. This is a happy time. We are about to reintroduce our little brother and his wife to the Potter legacy. This is a happy time, Iris."

"Yes," Iris agreed. "Of course it is. I'm so happy that we finally have you back, Harry."

She grabbed up Harry in a surprisingly strong hug. "Damn it all to hell, Harry, I'm so glad you made it. You have no idea how hard it was to grow up knowing you were our little brother. It was so hard to see you struggle and not be able to help you. And I'm so glad we are here to see you receive your right."

James sighed deeply, thinking of all the times Dumbledore or the Minister had to restrain him from running to Harry's aid. At the time, he didn't care if Harry didn't know who he was or where he came from — all he knew was that his brother needed help. He didn't care if the blood magic would make everyone forget him the moment he was out of their sight, he wanted to be there for Harry. He promised himself nothing would stop him from helping his brother.

As they approached the bank entrance, the guard goblins seized Harry and dragged him through the doors despite the Aurors' best efforts. They deposited Harry in a richly appointed office and stood next to him.

"Err, look, I know I'm in a bit of trouble with you, but if you just give me a moment to explain. I'm sure we can put all of this behind us."

Harry's words fell on deaf ears. The guard goblins could have cared less — all they knew was that a successful bank robber was caught, and they had first rights to kill him after judgment was passed.

Just as suddenly as Harry was snatched from his group, the door to the office blew off the hinges. James Potter strode in and glared at the guard goblins. The anger on his face made him look like a man out for blood.

"I think you have a choice to make: release Harry, or die."

"Perhaps I can resolve this conflict," said another goblin voice from another door across the room. Griphook approached the table where Harry was seated.

"I can't say that it's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "After your last visit to Gringotts there are a few unpleasantries we need to address.

"Mr. James Potter, I see you have been released from the blood magic that removed you from wizarding kind. I hope your sister is also well."

An out of breath Iris entered the room. "She is fine. However, that is more than I can say for you and this institution if you so much as harm a hair on Harry's head."

She turned to the guard goblins and cast two quick stunners. The goblins were ready and deflected the spells. They were moving to attack when Griphook moved to stop them.

"That will do," Griphook said. "I will conduct business with Mr. Potter alone."

Ginny and the Aurors entered. Ginny smiled at Harry and walked to where he sat. She pulled his chair out far enough to sit on his lap and put her arm around him.

"You know this is a pretty serious situation?" he said to her.

Ginny giggled. "I just can't take you anywhere, can I? You just seem to be a magnet for trouble." She wiggled herself deeper into Harry's lap and sighed. "What will ever become of us," she said with dramatic flair. She put her hand on her forehead and pretended to swoon.

"Ginny, seriously," Harry started, "this could turn into some nasty business." He started laughing and grabbed for her wandering hands. She squirmed more causing him to laugh more.

Griphook cleared his throat and looked at the two young people playing in his midst. He motioned the guards out of the room. James and Iris watched the goblins leave. James walked them to the door and as he passed the two Aurors said, "Fat lot of good you lot did. I'd have been better off bringing a couple of pygmy puffs."

The Aurors bristled at the insult and left to stand guard outside the room.

"Harry, Ginny, would you mind joining us… here… NOW!" James said.

Harry's face burned red. Ginny, on the other hand, took a dim view on being called out for her actions in the current situation.

"I will have you know, dear brother-in-law, that title does not entitle you to speak to me in such a manner–EVER." Ginny huffed and turned to Iris. "Are all the Potter men so thick?"

Iris nodded her head. "All the ones I know."

"James, you are obviously unaware of who Griphook is and what he is here to talk to Harry about," Ginny said. "It's obvious to anyone that he is here to offer his services to Harry to facilitate an agreement. Obviously, the Goblin Nation understands that Harry only did what needed to be done, and that by doing so helped the goblins remain neutral long enough to marshal their forces in the final battle."

"I am correct, am I not Griphook?" she said as she turned to the goblin.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, you are," Griphook agreed. "However, there is a small matter of breaking into our vaults that must be resolved."

Griphook looked at Harry. "By wizarding law, MISTER Potter, we are entitled to impose our own justice. However, we are not unaware of your current and future status. Congratulations on your bonding. And on your future position, Gringotts wishes you high profits and successful trading.

"Returning to our need for justice, all we ask is that you make a formal apology and make an oath to not break in to Gringotts or steal our dragon again."

James huffed and shook his head. "You did all this just to make Harry say he's sorry? Well that's just bloody insane."

Griphook addressed James. "Mr. Potter, please sit down with your sister and your brother and his wife. We will need to continue without emotional outbursts if we are to profitably conclude our business today."

Griphook then turned to Harry and began answering the unasked question. "Yes, , we know about your bonding and your wife. Goblinkind can see the threads that bind souls. Yours and Mrs. Potter's bond is very hard to miss.

"Now, may we continue with what I'm sure your brother and sister brought you here to do? Initially, allow me to say that the costs for your, shall we say, unauthorized activities, have already been recouped from your trust vault. That left the vault with a negative balance."

Harry began squirming at the thought of paying back a large sum of money when he didn't even have a chosen profession as of yet. He also thought of how much more he was going to end up owing Hogwarts for his last year. It was a lot for one person to worry about — especially when he had a wife already. Then it dawned on Harry that he had no way to support his new wife. Harry didn't want to bring Ginny into debt before they were even married.

_Too late, Harry, _she thought over their bond link. _You, sir, are stuck with me. And if you think I married you for your money…well, now, I guess that doesn't matter then? _

Harry thought back to Ginny as Griphook spoke and named off the damages and repair costs Harry had financed.

_Ginny, I don't know how you can be so calm about all of this. I'm flat broke. Worse than that, I'm in debt. I can't ask you to share that burden. It's just not fair. _

"Mister Nobility strikes again," Ginny said aloud, shocking those gathered and listening to Griphook. "You are not in this alone. How many times do I have to tell you? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were channeling Ron's thickness.

"So what if we have to pay for damages. It's going to be easier for two people than just one paying for everything."

Ginny rose from Harry's lap and turned to face him. She grabbed his head at the ears and pulled him forward.

"Get it through that thick, noble skull of yours that we are together. This is just a little bump in the road. Mum always says if life were supposed to be smooth sailing then what's the use of going anywhere. I'm not completely sure what that means, but it seems appropriate at the moment."

Griphook cleared his throat. "May I assume then that you would like me to dispense with the credit column and address your holdings as the heir of the House of Potter?"

Harry and Ginny were stunned into silence. James and Iris had told them about the Potter Estates, but they both assumed it belonged to someone else. And Harry's Muggle understanding of land included paying taxes — something he decided they couldn't afford without having to sell some or all of the property.

"As I said," Griphook continued, "Your negative balance was reverted to your family vault by virtue of your coming to the age of majority. We, however, were not able to contact you so your debt has remained unpaid. Now, if you'll sign here, Mr. Potter, the necessary funds will transfer."

Harry and Ginny were confused and looked to James and Iris for help.

James picked up the itemized list of Harry's debt and blew a hard breath.

"Merlin, Harry, when you break things, you don't miss a thing. Iris, look at this," he said as he showed the documents to his sister. "Harry broke their dragon."

Iris took the documents and flipped through it. Her eyes widened as she saw the increasing list of damages. If she didn't know better, she was sure they were having Harry pay for upgrades in the security system. As soon as the thought came to her, it all made sense. That's exactly what they were trying to do — railroad Harry into paying for their new security.

Iris threw down the documents and glared at Griphook.

"Do you take us for fools?" she said with menace. "I can see you are holding Harry responsible for everything he broke and that's to be expected. But these security improvements are not his responsibility. That is completely your responsibility and we will not tolerate it.

"Clearly, more than half of this accounting is for improvements. If these charges are not removed immediately, you will be hearing from our solicitor. And I'm sure the Ministry will be interested to know how you are using the Chosen One's limited resources to line your own pockets."

Iris's threats were more than Griphook could tolerate. It was every goblin's right to pursue the best possible outcome in financial dealings. He was following the most ethical goblin process for gaining wealth — allow those who can afford to pay, pay full price.

"There is no need to be unreasonable, Miss Potter. Your brother broke the law and is responsible for repairs–"

"Repairs, yes," Iris cut in, "But this is plain theft. You do realize that it's Harry who should be charging Gringotts for showing the shortcomings in its security. Really now, there have been two successful break-ins in recent memory. First, Voldemort in vault 114, and then Harry, a full six years later. I'd say that Gringotts has been remiss in its fiduciary functions.

"So let's talk about reimbursing Harry for the service he rendered to Gringotts."

Iris began by pulling out a quill and marking down numbers next to the charges on the documents. "Let's see, broken dragon… two thousand Galleons? Obviously, the one you had was faulty. So let's call that 'Dragon Evaluation.' I think that should cost about two thousand Galleons. Hmm, what's this?"

She turned to Harry and whispered, "Sweet Merlin, Harry, how could you have broken all of this in one go? I mean, did you intend to shatter every window and door?"

Harry flushed again.

"Well, obviously Harry's inspection and security evaluation of the windows and doors shows that they were woefully inadequate. Six hundred thousand Galleons?"

Griphook interrupted, "There was no reason to test the indoor windows and doors. Nor would there have been reason to evaluate the stained glass artwork."

"Granted," Isis acquiesced. "Sorry, Harry, that one's on you, but I think we can cut this by three hundred thousand Galleons."

Iris continued her accounting and negotiations with Griphook. They broke into several rows over the cost of electrical wiring that was unable to carry Muggle electricity and the need for replacement of hideous objet d'art. When they finally reached a settlement Iris looked at Harry and huffed.

"You know, you should be happy I was able to do as much as I did. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but damn it, Harry. Why did you have to be such a 'Potter man' and do so much damage?"

"Wait a flipping minute there," James said. "What the heck did I break that is even close to this?"

Iris replied with one word, "Azkaban."

"Hey, that was completely different," James protested. "That wasn't entirely my fault. The Dementors were leaving anyway. And Uncle Sirius just needed a little nudge in the right direction."

"Right. And blowing a wall off the bloody building was just the right thing to do," Iris said.

Griphook brought out a ledger and slammed it to the table, effectively silencing Iris. "I think you will change your mind after seeing how Gringotts has looked after the Potter Estates."

He pushed the ledger towards her. She picked it up and opened it to the last page and looked at the bottom line. She suddenly flushed and appeared like she would faint. James moved to steady her.

Harry thought the news must have been worse than he expected. Not only did he owe for the damages he caused — he probably owed more than he could ever make in his lifetime. As Harry was creating a "worst of all" game in his head, James took the chance to see what had almost brought his normally unflappable sister to her knees.

"Sweet Merlin on the half shell!" he yelled.

That's it, Harry thought, not only am I broke, now I'm destitute.

His voice was barely heard, but his thoughts were as clear to Ginny as if he had yelled.

"Fuck."

No sooner than the word had left his lips, Ginny's hand slapped his cheek with enough force to push him out of his chair. When he got back to his feet he immediately covered the stinging side of his face. Then Iris had a go at him and slapped the other side of his face. The sting was enough to bring tears to his eyes and make a bad taste in his mouth.

Harry was between both women not sure what to do next. They were both berating him for using profanity in polite company and for acting like some kind of ruffian. As Harry tried to think about what to do next, James started in on him.

"You know, little brother; you are going to be between a rock and a hard place for the rest of your life with these two around. I'd advise you to mind your P's and Q's around them. Iris has Mum's unwillingness to abide cruel or unsavory behavior. And by the look of that handprint on the other side of your face, I'd say your Ginny is in the same camp."

Ginny glared at both Potter men. She huffed and started toward the door.

Harry reached for her and missed. She continued out the door. Harry was about to follow when he felt Iris pulling him back.

"You stay here and look at the ledger," she said. "I'll go talk to her."

Iris stuffed the ledger into Harry's arms and left. He picked it up and looked into it. He looked at Griphook.

"So, I have two-hundred-forty Galleons after all is said and done?" Harry asked.

Griphook gave him a sharp toothy grin. "No, Mr. Harry Potter, you are reading the numbers correctly. You are just unaware of the decimal placement. We use shorthand for larger numbers — for your ledger we move the decimal to the right nine times."

Harry looked at the numbers again and thought out loud for a moment. "Then that means there's two-hundred-forty thousand million?"

"Roughly, that much in liquid funds," Griphook said. "This doesn't include your family property holdings. That is about twice the amount — of course the holdings are international."

"Of course," Harry muttered absently. "Why wouldn't they be?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Another Reunion

Thanks as always to my betas Rich and Tom - you both make me a better writer - Now get back to work on your stories :-)  
Please leave a review - Even if you hate it - I'd like to think there are people out there ;-)

Another Reunion

Ginny left the office at a brisk walk. By the time she reached the entrance to Gringotts she was at a quickstep. She didn't know why, but as soon as she was outside she began to run. She had run quite a distance on the cobblestone when she pulled up and slowed to a walk.

Damn, she thought to herself. I am not going to let him make me cry again. He's not going to keep pushing me away — I just can't stand it anymore. Why doesn't he know how much he's hurting me?

Ginny felt Harry try to open their link. For the first time since they had bonded she didn't want him there with her. She didn't know how she did it but she slammed the link closed, similar to the way Harry had done it when they first discovered it — except the force was enough to let him know that he had pushed her too far.

Ginny stopped and looked around. She found she was standing near Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Above the door a magically enhanced banner heralded the shop's grand reopening.

Ginny approached the door and looked inside. George was there, restocking the. Lee Jordan was near the door and saw Ginny.

"Oi, George," he yelled, "your little sis is here. Why don't you let her in and put her to work? Maybe she's the one who'll be able to get something done."

Lee had always been friends with George and Fred. He was their straight man and accomplice for most of their seven years at Hogwarts. He was also their first employee. And for the most part he was, volunteered, unpaid, underpaid, and finally the force behind the reopening.

George ran to the door and let Ginny inside. "My sweet little Gin-Gin," he said. "To what do I owe this unannounced, yet totally welcome visit? You know, I was just saying to Lee how nice it would be to see my favorite sister right about now."

Ginny couldn't stand herself at the moment. She was angry that Harry wasn't able to understand what she was feeling. And George had unknowingly made it worse by, well, being George. She launched herself into her brother's arms and sobbed.

George knew this was not a joking moment. His baby sister needed him to be there for her. He didn't care that she normally went to Ron or Hermione when she was distraught. And now that she had Harry, he expected that she went to him…

Then it dawned on him.

"What did he do?" George grumbled. "If he so much as harmed a strand of that most beautiful Weasley red hair, I'll tear him limb from limb. I'll rip his lips off. I'll box his ears."

George began walking and talking in the shop while holding his little sister tightly to himself like a doll and waving his wand. It wasn't too long ago that all of the Weasley men used to carry her about like this when they played with her. She was transported back to her childhood in her older brother's arms.

George gently put her down and turned to the middle of the shop. He suddenly conjured a life-sized Harry punching bag.

"Why, I'll just walk up to him and pop out his eyes," he said as he waved his wand and made the doll Harry's eyes fall out to the floor and began chasing them around the floor.

"That git won't have bits when I'm finished with him," George said as he enlarged his foot and kicked the bag in the nether regions. George began punching and kicking the pseudo Harry, describing each blow and how it would decimate his opponent. Finally, he was out of breath.

"And…and…if that doesn't work, then I'll just have to really kick his arse."

Ginny burst into laughter. She was still angry with Harry's total lack of awareness, but her brother had successfully calmed her down with his comedic destruction of her Harry's likeness.

"No, George," she said. "I can't have you hurting my Harry like that. He's just landed himself in very deep hot water with me at the moment."

George conjured a beautiful big purple squishy chair and fell into it in exhaustion. He created a duplicate and beckoned Ginny to sit with him.

"Well then, why don't you just sit down and tell your incredibly good-looking brother what the problem is," he said. "I've been known to have an ear for listening."

George had an ear cursed off during the war, but managed to keep it covered with his hair. His other war scars ran deeper. And just like all the Weasley family, he tended to hide them very, very well.

"Come on then, tell old Forge what that ruffian has done to make you feel like this."

Ginny didn't know where to start. She just knew that something was missing from their bond. She thought she could put it into words — but words just could not describe what she was feeling.

"Well, you know that feeling when something or someone is missing the point?" she asked.

"Do I? Have you met our dear brother, Ronniekins? Why Gred and I had no end of explaining things to him."

"Yes, well it might have helped had you explained things properly to him," Ginny admonished.

"Oh, dear sweet Gin Gin, not you too?" George said, feigning a wound to his chest. "If it weren't for us, he and Hermione would have never have gotten together. Who do you think it was who told him women prefer men of courage, men of daring, men who cast fear to the wind and storm in where angels fear to tread?"

Ginny smiled. "I think it was me."

George stammered for just a moment. "That's besides the point. Where do you think you learned it? Why, from Fred and me — that's who.

"So, I take it Harry is being somewhat of a lump at the moment, then? Have you told him?"

Ginny hadn't told George about the bonding; the only thing he knew was that she was engaged. He also knew that Harry had been her girlhood crush.

"Well, it's not that easy," she said.

"And why not? You know Harry's a little thick when it comes to girls. I mean look at where's he's come from.

"He grew up with those disgusting Muggles, who would have rather he died with his parents. He had to compete with that whale of a cousin for any scrap of attention. His first girlfriend was Cho — and she was getting over Cedric's death, so she had to be loads of fun.

"And then he came to his senses and finally saw you, our little firefly. It's no wonder he's thick. You, my darling dear sister, are as subtle as a Weasley can possibly be, and you still come off like a sledgehammer — not that that's a bad thing, especially when you need one."

Ginny had a sudden epiphany. Just then a woman walked into the store.

"Oi there, missy," George started, "did you read the banner? We open next week."

George marveled at the beauty glaring at him at his door. He stood quickly and all exhaustion left him as he bound over to her.

"But for someone as bright and sophisticated as you appear to be, I'm sure a preview would be a perfect solution to your needs.

"Perhaps I could show you around and then take you to a marvelous little place I know of in Muggle London that serves fish and chips that are to die for," George said with a flourish and a deep bow.

George stood up and reached his hand to take Iris Potter's hand, "My name is George, George Weasley. May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the beauty whose acquaintance I am currently engaged?"

Iris knew who George was from her work in the Ministry. She had put a few of their products to good use in the war and as an Unspeakable. She had no idea he was this good looking, nor did she expect to run into him while he was chasing after her sister-in-law. She really didn't need this distraction, but she decided to humor him, if only for a moment.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley," she said. "My name is Iris Potter."

George grabbed his chest and again feigned deep injury. "Oh dear miss, you wound me to my soul. I was just talking ill about a young man with that very same name who has put injury onto my most beloved sister."

"What? You allowed your sister to date a boy named, 'Iris,'" she asked with a smirk across her face.

George was in heaven. He had met a woman with a sense of humor — either that or she was as daft as Luna Lovegood. He decided to press on and perhaps see if this young lady was going to be interesting.

"No, actually his name is Harry," George said.

"Harry Iris…That's an odd sort of name, don't you think?" Iris said with a straight face. "You really aren't much for helping your sister if you can't even tell her a name like Harry Iris is a bit of a nancy name."

This was perfect, George thought, this one doesn't have a brain or is having him on. Either way, she was magnificent.

"No, my dear," George continued, "the offender we are talking about shares your surname, Potter." George stopped and took a good look at Iris. "And you know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you and he were related."

"Me and the great Harry Potter — that is who I assume you are talking about." She paused long enough to see George nod.

"Well, I doubt I could ever live up to the likes of him. He's just so handsome. And I'll bet he's everything everyone says about him…" Iris began to pour immense amounts of tripe onto her act. "I've read everything about him. He's just dreamy. Do you really know him? Do you think you could introduce me to him? I'd be ever so grateful."

Iris walked around George and stroked his somewhat long red hair from his shoulder.

"Well, you do know he's engaged," George said as he started to feel a little bit put off by the young lady who thought she could rival his sister for Harry's heart.

"He is?" Iris asked. "I haven't seen anything in the Daily Prophet. I think you are having me on. Besides, I never said I wanted to marry him…maybe just have a bit of fun with 'the Chosen One,' that's all."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Miss. We are closed," George said as found himself becoming angry. "Our doors will open next week."

Just then, Ginny walked up and greeted Iris. "Hello, Iris. Did Harry send you to fetch me?" she asked with a hint of malice.

"I don't fetch anything or anyone for anyone," Iris said with a smile like the Cheshire cat. "In fact, he being my younger brother means he'd be stepping and fetching for me." Iris cocked her head to the side and smiled. The smile immediately clued George in to who she was.

"Harry doesn't have any family…except for those disgusting Muggles. You can't be related…" George's mouth opened and closed several times.

"And why not?" Iris asked. "He's not some sort of immaculate conception or something, is he? I'm sure he had a mother and a father. And I'm pretty sure they were the same people who had me and my brother."

Iris looked at Ginny. "So it's not just the Potter men who are thick, then?"

Ginny smiled. "No, Weasley men have been known to need a kick or two to get it."

"Well, at least they are all very handsome."

"You do know I'm standing right here," George said. "Now I know how Harry feels around you and Hermione, Ginny."

"Oh, Hermione's brilliant," Iris said. "You know, Ginny, we should have tea with her. You know, just the three of us. Wouldn't that be fabulous?"

It was then that Harry and James entered the shop. Harry approached Ginny. He had heard her and Iris and felt like he might not be in as much trouble as he thought he was. As he came closer, Ginny stood still. He reached for her and was stopped as George grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, Harry," George said. "When did you get a sister?

"And speaking of sisters…" George moved very close to Harry and whispered, "I don't know what you did, mate, but you better fix it before Ginny runs out of patience."

"Er, right then... thanks, George," Harry said. "I'll try not to muck it up any more than I already have."

George winked at him and let go of his arm.

Ginny said nothing. She had stopped talking and her mood changed. She stood, looking at him with a sea of emotions swirling in her heart. She didn't know why she was feeling so many emotions, but the bond made it known to her that if she continued to hold all these feelings back, it could cause irreparable damage to them both. Their bond link was still closed and she wouldn't budge.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. "I guess 'sorry' wouldn't be the thing to say, then?" he said with his head down looking through his fringe.

"It's not fair," she stammered. A small bead of sweat forming on her upper lip showed him how much she was struggling against herself.

"No, you're right, it's not," he agreed. "But Ginny, I really am sorry. I was afraid. I just didn't know what was happening. And I didn't think you deserved to start out our life with so many problems. And of course, I was wrong. All in all, I can't let you run away from me. I need you."

"Then why don't you try acting like I…" She stumbled for her next words. "Why don't you act like I matter once in a while?"

Ginny realized that George was right. While Harry was an incredibly powerful wizard, he was an emotionally innocent person when it came to relationships. He had never had the nurturing mother and father to teach him about love and caring. He only knew how to throw himself into the jaws of certain death to save another. This was Harry Potter the way no one else would ever know him.

She opened their link and allowed Harry to feel the fullness of her emotions.

She showed him how while he was again wallowing in his own self-pity at Gringotts, she was looking for ways to strengthen him. While he played his "what's worse" game, she was trying to prove their lives were bound to be the best since they had each other. All of her efforts were laid in front of him as well.

Harry saw how Ginny suffered during the war. He felt the emptiness she felt while she waited and worried about him, Ron, and Hermione. He felt the endless hours or despair. He felt her grief over the many deaths of friends. He saw memories of each of them and finally realized Ginny had lost so much more than he ever imagined. Harry cursed himself for being so self-centered. How could he have missed all of this suffering of his bond-mate?

Ginny stood still. She had no idea Harry had wrapped his arms around her. All she knew was that she was tired of hurting and keeping it hidden. All she wanted was to make the pain go away. She realized that she had been holding back her emotions so she could help everyone else heal, and in doing so, she overlooked her own healing.

"Harry, I can't keep doing this."

Harry said nothing. He continued holding Ginny, knowing that she might run from him again. He stroked her long red hair and deeply inhaled her strawberry and wildflower fragrance. His thoughts drifted to how lucky he was to have found out her scent was what he smelled in Slughorn's Amortentia potion — to know she was the person who completed him.

"I hate to break up this lovefest," James whispered to them, "but, we do need to go back to Hogwarts and meet the Minister."

Ginny looked up, noticing for the first time that Harry had engulfed her in his embrace. She struggled to move, but Harry would not release his hold.

"I'm not going to let go of you until you promise to behave…" Harry paused, knowing quite well his words would put Ginny on edge. He held tight while she struggled a little harder to dislodge herself from him.

"You must promise me you will take better care to let me know when I'm being thick…"

Ginny lessened her struggles slightly as Harry continued, "You must promise to not run away from me again."

Again Ginny lessened her struggles. "... and you must also allow me to help you the same way you have been helping me. Ginny, please, let me help you heal."

Ginny looked up at Harry and kissed him. "Very well done," she said. "Is there anything else then?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I would like it if you would possibly find a better way to let me know you are unhappy with something I say than by having a go at my face with my sister," he said while rubbing one side of his face and still holding Ginny securely.

"Then I expect you'll not be using that foul language again," Ginny mumbled into his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite make that out."

Ginny looked up again at Harry. She could see he was smiling.

"That, Mr. Potter, will be up to you," she said in a deep husky voice. "If you decide to refrain from that vulgar language, then I think I could see my not damaging the 'Great, Chosen, Boy Who Lived, etcetera, etcetera.'"

Harry cringed at the last part of her statement.

"May we go now?" James said. "It really isn't good to keep the Minister waiting."

______________________

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked around the room after he finished his explanation of what Harry was facing and how he hoped everyone there was in agreement with his plan on the best way to tell him.

Arthur and Molly Weasley seemed satisfied with his plan, although Molly voiced her concerns that Ginny might object to being left out of the discussion.

Ralph Waverly sat calmly while his house elf, Jinks, scuttled about with a serving tray. He thought it wise to keep his concerns quiet until he could see how his nephew would react to Kingsley's news. While he knew the two youngsters were betrothed, he had no idea their bonding was the cause of the upset at the Ministry.

Minerva McGonagall rose from her desk. As she walked to the front, she decided now was the best time to voice her concerns.

"I'm not sure Harry is ready for this, Minister," she started. "He has been through a great deal already. He's done more in seven years than most wizards have done in a lifetime. While I am sure Healer Garzino can speak to his mental stability, I can tell you that I hesitate to place further burdens on him so soon after his victory over Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall stood before the gathering and sighed. "Albus wanted Harry to have a normal life above all. While what you offer might be brilliant to most in our world, I think Harry may find it a bit much for him at this time.

"Remember, he came back to school to finish his education, not to continue saving the world. He, I believe, will want to find his own path to his own future, and I think Mrs. Potter will support him in that effort."

Ralph furrowed his brow while he tried to understand who the Mrs. Potter of whom McGonagall spoke was.

"I don't believe he will turn you down — in fact, I'd be very surprised if he did," concluded McGonagall.

Molly elbowed Arthur in the ribs which made him rise.

"Ah, yes, right," Arthur started. "You do know that Kingsley did stop by and talk to us a bit about this before?

"We did broach the subject with Harry. And I…" Arthur Weasley paled knowing that his next words were not going to be the ones anyone except his wife would understand.

"Well, I counseled him not to accept it."

Kingsley's and Ralph's jaws dropped. Kingsley was first to recover.

"Arthur, you know this isn't some kind of holiday employment we're talking about, right? This is part and parcel to what Harry has been working for all of his life. This is how he can help make the wizarding world a better place."

"Kingsley, that is enough," Molly said. "I know you have been trying to help him. He's come quite a long way in his healing according to Healer Garzino."

Kingsley turned a looked at the Healer who wouldn't even confirm he was working with Harry until he practically threatened him with Azkaban.

Garzino face flashed with momentary embarrassment. "Well, they are his family," he said. "And they have a right to know how he and the others are doing."

Kingsley turned back to Molly as she continued. "You seem to forget, Kingsley, Harry is his own man. Of course he will always be Dumbledore's man, but he is capable of making his own decisions. And you may not know, but he and Ginny have made some rather adult decisions already.

"Mind you, I'm not ecstatic about them all, but that is their business. So, I think you have to take a wait and see position.

"I would rather that he not have to be faced with this responsibility. I would rather that he finish school in peace and go on with his life from there."

Kingsley looked around the Headmistress's office and saw that everyone seemed to have a different opinion on what kind of decision Harry would make.

"Ralph," Kingsley started, "what are your thoughts on the subject?"

"Actually, Minister, at the moment I'm more concerned with meeting my niece and nephews for the first time in seventeen years. I would be a liar if I said there was anything else on my mind."

Ralph turned to Molly and Arthur and spoke. "You know, the last time I saw Harry was shortly before James and Iris were taken to my parents' home. Now, I can finally remember it. It's like it happened yesterday.

"Molly, Arthur, I'd you to know that my parents would have been very grateful to you for helping Harry like you did. And I'm sure Lily and James would have been just as happy to know a loving family took Harry into their home as much as you did. I just hope…Well, I hope they won't hate me for what's happened to them."

"Don't be silly, Ralph," Molly said. "There was nothing you could have done to avoid what happened. And I doubt you'll be left out."

Just then, the spiral staircase to the headmistress's office rumbled outside the door, silencing the conversation. A knock on the door was answered by Professor McGonagall. "Come in Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Potter."

The door opened and the four Potters entered. Ginny immediately saw her mother and father and walked to them. Harry followed. James and Iris stood close to the door and nodded at Kingsley.

Kingsley cleared his throat and waited for the room to quiet.

"I'm sure introductions are in order," he began, "so that everyone knows everyone. I beg everyone's indulgence as I attempt to do this in the best possible manner.

"First, for those of you who do not know them, this is James and Iris Potter."

Molly crossed the room and embraced both Potters in her signature bone-crushing hug.

"Well look at the two of you — just as large as life. I must say, the family resemblance is remarkable." Molly stopped for a moment and remembered herself.

"Oh dear, where are my manners, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur."

Arthur held out his hand and shook both their hands. "I'm very happy to meet you both. Very happy indeed," Arthur said. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet some of Harry's family."

Kingsley cleared his throat again and spoke. "That is not the end of the introductions." He turned to Harry and Ginny and motioned James and Iris to their sides. "You know with the lifting of the blood magic spell that kept the Potters safe, yet apart, that there were others."

Kingsley pointed his arm over to Ralph and said, "Harry, Iris, James, I'd like to introduce Ralph Waverly, also known as Randal Potter, your uncle."

Harry was again stunned by the news that he had found another relative. The man standing before him was thin and tall, very much like his father. Unlike his father, this man had very neatly kept black hair. He also had the same crooked half grin that he and his siblings had — obviously a Potter trait.

Unfortunately for Ralph, there was hesitation on the part of all of the young Potters. It appeared they had no memory of him. Ralph knew they had been taken away as tots and might not remember him as well as he remembered them.

James and Iris looked at the man before them. It was just days ago they were allowed to finally meet their brother. He had immediately become the younger brother they knew he would be. Harry also understood that his kinship relation was something that even magic could not hold back forever.

The silence continued for what seemed like years. Neither Ralph nor the younger Potters spoke — they just looked at each other, marveling at the way each appeared. It was Dumbledore who told them they had other surviving family. But he also told them it was impossible for any of them to remember the Potters.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. When he didn't respond, she opened their link. She was immediately bathed in Harry's confusion, fear, love, anger, surprise — but most of all relief. She could also feel he had a nagging question.

_Go ahead, luv, you will only know for sure if you ask._

"Do you remember us?" Harry asked.

Now it was Ralph's turn to stand and gaze. So many childhood memories of him and his family flooded his heart. He remembered the first time James, their father, mentioned Lily at the dinner table. He remembered the small wedding that only a few close friends and family attended. He remembered the night the twins were born.

**

He stood with his older brother outside the department store window, waiting to enter St. Mungo's. He was still breathing hard from chasing after James after the Patronus came telling him Lily was in labor. Earlier, Lily had shooed the both of them out of the house in Godric's Hollow to London on some sort of errand for a specific shop's brand of chocolate ice.

"I knew I should have stayed with her. What the bloody hell was I thinking?" James asked as he waited for admittance.

"Maybe discretion is the better part of valor," a younger looking Ralph said. "I might also suggest you curb your language a bit before Lily does it for you."

"Oh ho! So now my little brother wants to comment on the situation at hand. Brilliant! Any other suggestions?" James asked.

Just then an arm reached out and pulled him thought the dilapidated department store window and into St Mungo's. Ralph crossed the threshold as well to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin talking wildly to James.

"What kind of husband are you," chided Remus, "that leaves his wife in this state? This is the height of irresponsible behavior, James."

"Are you quite through, Remus?" Ralph asked. "It's not my brother's fault his wife banished him from the house."

"_Thanks, Randy,_" James said winking at his younger brother.

Ralph turned to James, seething in anger. If there was one thing his brother knew how to do, it was push his buttons, and "Randy" had always been a name he despised.

"Well, let's get you up to Lily before both of you end up here after the row," Sirius said.

**

"Yes, Harry, James, Iris, I recognize you all very well," Ralph said. "And I'd like for you to meet someone who also knows you very well." Ralph moved gracefully to his side and back, revealing the old house elf who stood hidden behind him.

"This is — "

"Jinks!" shrieked Iris. "Is it really you?" She rushed to the diminutive house elf and bent to her knees.

"Oh missy Iris…" Jinks stuttered. "I is missing you so. I is so sorry I is not able to come get you and the brothers." Jinks' great eyes welled with tears and he rushed into Iris' arms. He cried pitifully for the loss of his family and the family he served. While Jinks was bound to Ralph's parents' house, he was the elf placed in charge of serving the grandchildren. It was this failure that also made the house elf wither in despair.

"Jinks is a bad house elf. He is so bad," he cried. "Tisn't fair that Jinks lived and you were left alone. Tisn't fair that you and the brothers were alone. Jinks is so sorry."

Now Iris felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks at the long forgotten memories of her and Jinks. She only just remembered his preparing their clothes and daily routines. These were all just shadow memories — more emotion than events. James knelt down beside his sister and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hello, Jinks," he said in a voice heavy with emotion. "It really has been a long time."

"Master James," Jinks trembled, "you have growed up so big and strong…no thanks to Jinks." Again the house elf wailed his sorrow. "I is wanting to be there. Every time I is asking about you, I is told you were well. But no one allows Jinks to serve as he was ordered. Instead, Jinks served the master's uncle."

Ralph was feeling the same emotions of failure the house elf voiced. He too felt there was more that he could have done to protect the Potters from Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11– Did This Really Just Happen?

See - This didn't take too long. Well long enough I'm sure. Thanks to everyone who reviewed - As you can see, I try to answer back as soon as I see them - please continue. The only pay I receive is your reviews.

Did This Really Just Happen?

Harry and Ginny stood together looking around at the Potters gathered before them. Harry was amazed that in less than a week after making his bond with Ginny he had found three family members hidden from him by the blood magic Dumbledore has cast to protect him from Voldemort.

Harry's twin brother and sister knelt talking to Jinks, a house elf who was apparently bound to the house of Potter. Beside them stood Harry's uncle. Harry was unsure what the man's name was; he seemed to go by Ralph, but was also called Randal.

Ginny could feel Harry's confusion. Here he was, a virtual orphan, forced to live with his mother's sister's family who hated him for ten years until he was brought back into the wizarding world. Harry had built his own family of sorts on his fantastic journey to where he stood now. He had made friends with Ron and Hermione — who would give their lives for him. He had the entire Weasley family who had fought the war with him; they all cared for Harry as if he were their raven-haired brother. Molly Weasley had told Harry's godfather that Harry was as good as one of her own children a few years ago — she had never treated him like he was anything other than just that.

In the headmistress's office, Harry remembered his mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore. He wanted so much for Harry to have a normal life — to Harry; he was as much his grandfather as any man could be. Professor McGonagall was more than just a teacher; she had a special place in her heart for the boy and now the man that stood in her office. She was the one who watched the Dursleys carefully and warned Professor Dumbledore against placing Harry with them. She knew whatever protection they offered was nothing compared to the damage they would do to the boy. And she was the one who saw that flying would be the one release that young Harry would have, as well as her own chance for the Quidditch cup and the house cup to stay in her office. She was the one who acted like Harry was a favored grand-nephew and gave him every opportunity to skirt the rules.

Ginny understood Harry's puzzlement at the state of how things had changed. She was however, unable to understand why he felt as though he could only have one true family. Moreover, she could not fathom why Harry still thought he didn't deserve happiness.

_Harry, you know we are all your family now. It really is that simple, _she thought to him through their link.

Harry looked to her and smiled. _Is it really that simple, then? I mean it just seems like so much has happened and they just appeared. I hardly even know what to say or what to do, you know. I don't want to seem ungrateful for everything that everyone I know has done for me. I don't want them to think I've abandoned them — or that I don't care about them anymore. And at the same time, I really hardly know James and Iris…or my uncle._

Ginny turned to Harry and took his hand in her's; her other hand smoothed his fringe from his eyes, and she looked into his troubled eyes.

"Harry, this is your family," she said, shifting to verbal speech so everyone could hear, "They have been gone for a very long time and now they are back." Ginny looked over her shoulder at her parents and Professor McGonagall and then back to Harry.

"You have been fortunate that in the terrible circumstances that happened to you that there were others who stepped in to become as good as your family. I doubt any one of them would say anything against you for wanting to get acquainted with your own family. And to tell you the truth, I doubt any of them would forgive you for not accepting them as your family and bringing them together with the rest of us."  
This was something so simple that had completely eluded Harry's thoughts. Why couldn't his new family be part of his Magical family? It wasn't as though they had to tolerate the Dursleys or that he needed his Aunt Petunia's permission to keep in touch with them.

Harry smiled at his bondmate and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You really are brilliant, you know?" he said.

Ginny blushed. She still wasn't used to his compliments. "Go over there then and welcome your uncle back into your life."

Harry turned and walked the four steps to his uncle. Ralph stood with all the dignity he could muster. Beneath his cool exterior he was panicked. Would Harry hate him if he believed there was something else he should have done to save his parents' lives. Ralph thought of all the things Harry could say, telling him how much he loathed him for staying away after his failure and his survival.

"So," Harry started, "What do I call you; Uncle Ralph or Randal. I mean, it seems like you have two names and I wouldn't want to be disrespectful to my only living relative."

Both James and Iris looked up and before Harry could include them, James said, "And what are we, then? The neighbors?"

Harry smiled at them. "Well, Iris is my sister," he said. "You, on the other hand…" Harry's smile broadened as James looked insulted. "You are my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother," he said indignantly.

"That then makes it even more true."

This made the Weasleys smile knowing Harry had used a familiar phrase they used for Ginny signifying her special place in the family. James face fell. Here there he was about to rage at his younger brother for a perceived slight, and all Harry wanted to do was show him how much it meant to him to have and older brother.

He was ashamed of himself and his temper, but he looked up to his younger brother and nodded.

Ralph took the quiet between the two to answer Harry's question. "You can call me anything you like, except Randy."

"Right then, I suppose Uncle Randal it is then," Iris said.

Kingsley cleared his throat and moved to the Headmistress's desk. He had more than just family introductions to do here today. He had to introduce Harry to a new challenge. This was a challenge that could wait no longer. It had to be presented to Harry so reconstruction could begin in earnest.

"Well, now that the introductions have been made, I have some further business to discuss," Kingsley said in his deep baritone voice. "Harry, since the end of the war there's been a bit of unfinished business that needs looking after." Kingsley paused and looked around to ensure he had everyone's attention. He wanted to make his announcement and offer once so Harry would have the benefit of a well informed discussion. Kingsley was well aware that since Harry had been back to school he had become a bit less independent and more willing to hear council.

"It like this Harry," Kingsley started. "The Ministry has had to rebuild just about every department since Voldemort's fall. He had his claws into everything and everyone. The Aurors have been able to ferret out most of the Death Eaters and the people like Stan Shunpike, who were under the Imperious Curse."

Harry had not thought of Stan since the night Harry was forced to escape from Privet Drive and Stan was, along with numerous other Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, trying to kill him.

"Now we've entered the part of the end of the war that calls for a champion of sorts," Kingsley continued. "We have to begin our reconciliation. We must rebuild our society. To do this we must reward the victorious and punish the vanquished. We must rebuild our society around the Light. And that is why I would like you to accept a leadership role. As a matter of fact, I think the entire magical community would like you to accept 'The' leadership role."

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He thought the chapter of his life as being the hero was finally over. He could finally look at Hermione and say he wasn't going to go off and engage in his 'saving people' behavior any more. He felt a warmth embrace his mind and calm his emotions. Ginny had reached thought their bond and strengthened him. She gave him the support he needed to remain quiet and listen. She propped up his courage to allow him the strength to once again move forward into the unknown. Little did he know that Ginny was aware of what the Minister was about to ask.

"Harry," Kingsley said, "the Ministry of Magic, under Her Majesty's authority, would like to offer you the post of Defender of the Light."

------------------------

Harry sat on a couch in the Room of Requirement with Ginny's head on his lap. Ron and Hermione had joined them after the meeting with the Minister. Iris, James, and Harry's new-found Uncle Randal decided to give Harry some room to think about the Minister's offer and left Hogwarts together. They said they were going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and to get reacquainted.

Hermione sat at the edge of her seat next to Ron. She apparently also knew the offer was in the making before Harry. Ron sat back in the love seat, his arms behind his head. It was almost as if he had become used to Harry's destiny becoming the center point of their year.

"I know you haven't had a lot of time to consider the offer, but what exactly does the Defender of the Light do," Ron asked.

"Ronald," Hermione began, "the Defender of the Light harkens back to the ancient days of warfare. It was up to the victor to divvy out the spoils of war and re-establish order."

Harry listened carefully as Hermione went into lecture mode. "In Harry's case, it really is about the same. Dumbledore didn't do it after Voldemort's first fall for the same reasons he didn't accept the Minister of Magic position. He simply thought Riddle would return.

"And he was correct, wasn't he. The law says the Defender of the Light must be selected to settle all war debts as well as personal vendettas. It also says the person selected must be someone who is just, noble, and above all willing to rebuild. And there's one other thing."

Hermione waited. Harry stopped playing with Ginny's hair and looked up but his question was asked by Ron.

"So what's the other thing then?" Ron asked.

"Well, Harry has to divide the spoils of war."

"Yeah," Harry said. "What's all that about? I mean, I know a lot of people died and all, but isn't there some kind of …you know, legal thing to settle that."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, haven't you been listening? That's what this is. The Defender of the Light is the 'legal thing' that settles it. You don't think all Voldemort's supporters were just given a slap on the wrist and sent home do you?"

Harry had never really thought about what happened to Voldemort's supporters. He thought they were all rounded up and sent to Azkaban. He hadn't really given it any more thought than that. Truth be told, he was more concerned with his own losses as well as the Weasleys'.

"No, I just thought there was some…you know, department in the Ministry for that sort of thing," he said.

"Well, it's not like a Quidditch World Cup. Wars don't happen every few years you know," Hermione huffed.

"You could have fooled me," Harry mumbled to Ginny. She giggled and sat up, leaving Harry to look at her with a puppy dog sense of loss.

"So then, what exactly will Harry be doing?" Ginny asked.  
"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "How did you know what was going on in the first place," he said looking back at Ginny. "You said you'd explain this to me a while back and you never did. Now Hermione knows what's going on, and you…you are acting like you hardly know anything. I'm getting the feeling I'm being led on here."

Ginny sighed. "I know you are very smart Harry. I also knew you weren't ready to hear any of this D.O.T.L. stuff. That is until now. Honestly, when the Minister talked to Mum and Dad about the whole thing, they were none too keen to discuss it at all. And well, I told Hermione so she could research the whole thing." Ginny looked into Harry's emerald green eyes and said in a deeply sensual voice, "And if you don't like it, that's just too bad."

Harry crossed his arms in mock indignation. "Brilliant, now even my fiancée is treating me like a mushroom."

Ginny began an uncharacteristic pout. "Not really a mushroom, luv; more like a tuber. Go on Hermione, finish what you were about to say."

"Well, this is the part where I think Harry's going bite my head off when I tell him. I mean he's been a little hard to talk to lately," Hermione said using her brown hair to shield her eyes from Harry's piercing gaze.

"I know what you mean," Ginny agreed. "Sometimes I think I know what he's going to say and then he just goes off. I mean it is a bit off-putting."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. Harry scooted to the front of his seat and looked at Ginny as if she had sprouted a horn on her forehead. Just as he was about to say something in rebuttal, he heard a familiar barking laughter.

"You know Harry, I like this girl. I think she's a lot like your mother. If fact, I have it on good authority that she's very much like her — and that your mother thinks she is very good for you."

Harry jumped to his feet and searched the room. "Sirius, where are you?"

"I'm here, but because of my attempt at giving you a bit more than I'm allowed, you are only able to hear me. Who knows, I might get time off for good behavior," Sirius' voice said.

"Like you'll ever be good for very long," Ginny said smiling from ear to ear. She could feel Harry's entire mood go from simple interest in what Hermione was explaining to shock that she was taking the Mickey out of him to joy that he had a chance to talk to his Godfather again.

"Sirius, how come no one ever told me about Iris and James…or that I had an uncle?" Harry pressed.

"Just a moment Harry, I need to answer that red-haired lassie next to you."

"Lassie, now is it," Ginny laughed. "Since when did you start calling the smarter sex 'lassie' she asked.

"You just never mind that. I want to know if my godson here has been taking good care of you. You know his behavior is being watched very carefully and there's no reason for him to bollocks up the best thing he has going for him."

Harry turned a deep red and looked to Ginny. He hoped he hadn't been doing that bad a job of keeping his and her relationship intact to warrant a telling off by his dead Godfather.

"No, he's been doing a fine job of being an excellent bondmate," Ginny said.

"Now who's being naughty," Sirius said. "You aren't telling me the truth Ginevra. Harry hasn't been fulfilling his part of the bonding. That's why you still haven't reached the fullness of your bond. That's why the two of you still don't understand each other the way you should."

If Harry thought he couldn't have been more embarrassed by the conversation, he was wrong.

"Harry, you know affection is a two way street. I know you didn't grow up with your mum and dad, so all you had to see was that whale of an uncle and horse-faced aunt. But you need to get over that and learn how to treat this young lady. You should be lavishing attention upon her.

"I mean honestly, Harry, she comes to your room in the middle of the night and all you can do is ask her about your shirt?"

Harry turned quickly and saw Ron's face. He had a bright smile of relief pasted on his face. Hermione kept an in descript pleasant smile on her face. She looked as if the discussion was nothing more than discussing the chance of rain.

"Sirius, I don't think this is the time…"

"Harry, don't worry, these are your friends and family. They won't hold these things over your or Ginny's heads. Besides, Ron and Hermione weren't too awful good at their relationship either. As a matter of fact, both of them had to get books out to figure out what to do next."

"OY!" Ron stood and shouted, "That's private. Sirius, you better not be looking after what my fiancée and I are…THAT'S JUST BANGING OUT OF ORDER!"

"Don't go getting your knickers all knotted up Ron," Sirius continued, "and make sure you tell your mother to look under the wardrobe in Fred and George's old room. The incantation is, 'anything is possible, with a little nerve.'"  
Ron sat down and realized there was something Fred had left behind that might help the Weasley's through Fred's loss.

"Now, back to you Harry," Sirius started.

"You do realize that I have something to say about all of this don't you," Ginny said. "And I think Harry is doing just fine, thank you."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed much time, so I'm going to cut to the chase here. You and Harry are at the start of a fantastic journey. I only wish someone was there to help you understand.

"Harry cannot keep hurting you the way he did at Gringotts. Because when he did, it caused you to keep him out of your link. Do you remember how that hurt?" Sirius paused only for a moment and pressed on. "That's a signal that you haven't been completely honest to each other and that you haven't completed your bonding. Yes, yes, I know you think you completed it when you all ended up on the Potter Estates and met the twins — by the way, we weren't allowed to tell you about them either. Not until the blood magic was lifted.

"I always thought it was both of them who Voldemort would want — they showed remarkable power, even as infants. I remember your mother chasing bottles around the house when they decided they were hungry. It wasn't until your grandparents sent Jinks to help that she was finally able to get some rest.

"That's a story for another time, or perhaps Randy can fill you in," Sirius said.

"He said we could call him anything except Randy," Harry said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he still isn't going on about that is he?" Sirius said. "No bother. But I have to be quick, my time is short. The long and the short of it is that you two need to finish your bond. Because once you do you'll both be better able to protect each other."

Sirius stopped for a moment. "I wish I could say more, but my time here is finished. I won't be able to speak to you again until it's your time. And make sure that's not for a very long time. Remember, all of you, there are many here who want only the best for all four of you. All of you have been given gifts that you have not yet even begun to see. Enjoy them and enjoy each other.

"One last thing, Harry," Sirius said.

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Your mum and dad are proud of you and said to tell you they love you. Remus and Tonks — well they want you to know Teddy is lucky to have you as his godfather — and that you need to look in on him a bit more. And Severus…Don't look all shocked, we managed to bury our animosities — for the most part. He wanted to let you know that he's grateful to you and hopes you will forgive him.

"Okay, well that's all the time I'm allowed. You take care of each other. Don't worry about any of us. Harry, I am and always will be proud of you. And since I never really took the time to say it…Well, I love you. And remember: The ones you love really never leave you. They are always in your heart; they are always with you.

Take care of him Ginny; he's got a long way to go."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as he turned to an empty part of the room. "I love you too, and I bloody well miss you," he mumbled through the knot that formed in his throat.

Ginny got up and went to Harry's side. As she put her arm around his waist she opened up their link as wide as she could. Harry again felt bewildered to her. He had felt happy that he had the chance to talk to his Godfather but he was also devastated this would be the last time he'd get to talk to him. He was also concerned that his and Ginny's bond wasn't complete yet, as well as sad that he hadn't been keeping up his side of the relationship.

All of these emotions and thoughts Ginny felt swirling inside Harry.

She pulled him around her and put her arms around him. He turned his head to avoid her eyes. Ginny knew he had begun crying. She could tell it embarrassed him and made him feel weak. Ginny was about to speak, when Ron stood and went to them pulling Hermione in tow.

"You know, mate, we're all here to support each other," Ron said. "And what kind of git would I be if I let my best mate take all this on by himself?

"I'd be a world class git, that's what," he said answering his own question. "That won't happen again."  
Ron put his arm around Hermione and brought all four into a group huddle. Harry swatted at his eyes.

"You know Ron, you really are getting kind of soft in your old age," Harry smirked.

"Yeah, and don't you go telling George, or for that matter, anyone that I had us in a group hug. Next thing you know I'll be asked to head up the Elf Liberation Front."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Defender of the Light's Opening Act

I originally submitted this chapter before I left Baghdad - I was so happy that I was rambling - I just got my return orders and was sweating from the heat. Now that I'm home WITH REAL INTERNET - I can get busy. Thanks so much to those of you who have sent good thoughts - I very much appreciate your concern -- It really helped!  
Okay, now on with the story. Please don't forget to review - we are about to enter some drama and action/adventure.

The Defender of the Light's Opening Act

The next day, Hogwarts seemed like a normal place to Harry. He woke, as usual, a bit earlier than his dorm mates and went through his morning routine. After he finished his shower, he looked into the wash mirror and decided he needed a haircut. His Aunt Petunia had once taken him to a barber shop where she had the barber shear all of Harry's hair off. Harry hated it. The next morning, Harry woke with his hair the same as it had been before the barber visit. After his aunt cut his hair herself with kitchen shears several times, with the same result every morning after, she gave up by telling Harry she would not tolerate long shaggy hair. From that point on, Harry had never needed a trim. His hair just stayed the same.

But now something just looked wrong. His hair seemed too long. As usual, even damp, it refused to cooperate with his comb.

Harry looked into the mirror and decided his hair was a real bother. Suddenly, the face looking back at him was bald. Not only was the hair on top of his head gone, so were his eyebrows and eyelashes.

He jumped back and shouted in surprise. Blimey, this won't do at all, he thought to himself. Just as he had done before with his aunt, his hair returned. Harry stood before the mirror and decided to have a bit of fun with his new found power. First, he grew his hair long, then bushy, then short, and then curly. He tried several hair styles he had seen sported by actors on his aunt and uncle's telly at Privet Drive. He finally decided on making his hair a bit shorter than normal for him. It was short enough that it behaved when he combed it. As he was finishing up, Ron entered and started his own morning rituals.

"Mornin'" Ron grumbled. He went about his business without giving Harry a second glance.

"See you down at breakfast, Ron," Harry said as he collected his belongings and left.

Moments later, Harry was in the common room waiting for Ginny to appear from the Head Girl's room. Harry had never been inside Ginny's new quarters. He thought back to Professor McGonagall's lecture that even though they were married, that Hogwarts would not provide them with anything that even resembled suitable arrangements.

_Mr. Potter, what are you thinking about? Ginny asked as she again opened the link. You wouldn't be considering something as scandalous as arranging our cohabitation would you now?_

_Well, Mrs. Potter, Harry immediately sensed her surprise at his using her married name and continued, it seems to me that you and I are married. And, that being the case, doesn't that mean that we should act like a married couple? _

He could feel her continued surprise and did not want a repeat of what happened during their Potions class. Instead of continuing, he decided it might be better to change the subject.

_But, I'm sure there is plenty of time to discuss this later. In the meantime, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Great Hall? I hear there is a wonderful meal about to be served._

Ginny appeared at her door and made her way down to Harry. She put her arms around his neck and brought him down for a quick kiss.

"Don't think for a moment I didn't catch your little use of 'Mrs.' on me," she said as they broke the kiss. "And don't think that taking me to breakfast is going to end the conversation either, Mr. Potter. I'll have you know Mum is going to be here this weekend to discuss wedding plans. Oh, and I don't like your hair that short. Next time let me do a charm to fix it."

Harry had not heard her comments about his hair because he had been wondering when all of the planning was going to take place for their wedding. He was also wondering when they were having the wedding.

"So, when exactly did you decide to have the wedding?" Harry asked.

Ginny stopped and goggled at him. "What?" she said. "You don't know when? Do you at least know where?"

He was sure he had just stepped into a very large pile of dragon dung by the look she had given him. And he had absolutely no idea where the wedding was supposed to be held. Moreover, Harry thought all he had to do was propose. He thought the rest of the planning just happened.

"Er, well, I'm sure whatever you decided is fine," he said, hoping he wasn't about to open up a row he was totally unprepared for this morning.

Ginny smiled and started back on the way to the Great Hall.

"Well, come on," she said when she noticed he hadn't kept up with her. "It's something we haven't yet decided then, isn't it?"

"Oh," Harry said and followed her into the hall. "You know, it might help if you'd let me know when you're done taking the mickey out of me."

"And what would be the fun of that?" Ginny said as she sat down at the Gryffindor house table and started scooping eggs on to her plate. "I mean there has to be some fun I get to have with you. You're being much too serious. I like it when you play a bit."

"Oh, do you now?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I said a 'bit,' Harry. Besides, we do need to make some decisions about the wedding. Mum's going to be expecting them by the time she gets here."

Harry was fully willing to let Ginny make all the decisions about the wedding and just show up. He still had no idea what he needed to plan.

"Before I ask this, and would you mind not dropping me back into a pile of dragon dung for asking, but what kind of things do I need to decide?"

"Well, do you know who your best man will be? Do you know who you want to invite to sit on your side? Do you want the ceremony inside or out? Those kinds of things are very important to the rest of the plans.

"Then there's the big question of when you want to have it..."

"I thought you wanted to have it on New Year's Eve, so we would be able to celebrate our anniversary every year with a big party," he said. "As far as my best man… that would be Ron, wouldn't it?"

Ginny smiled at Harry's recollection of her first mentioning of when she'd like to hold the ceremony and her reasons.

"Have you asked Ron yet?"

"Er, no, I thought it was just assumed that he'd stand with me."

Just then Hermione sat across from them.

"Good morning, you two," she said picking up toast and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Yes, we were just talking about our wedding plans. Mum's coming this weekend to discuss our plans."

Hermione looked down at her plate and sighed. It was apparent she and Ron had talked about their plans and something was not working out. She looked up with a smile pasted on her face in an obvious attempt to cover her concerns.

"Have you decided when you'll have it, then? There are so many good places to have it as well. But, I think you need to reserve them quite a while ahead. Harry, have you decided who will stand with you?"

Harry chocked down his mouthful of eggs and goggled at Hermione. Ginny continued eating, obviously amused at Hermione's line of questioning.

"Er, I thought it was assumed Ron would be my best man," he said.

"Have you asked him then?" she asked looking like she already knew the answer.

"Well, no, I haven't. But I'm sure he knows. He's my best mate."

"Harry, you have to ask him…"

"Ask him what?" Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione. He immediately started filling his plate and tucked in.

Harry said nothing until Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm getting to it," he said to her a little more sharply than he intended. He then turned to Ron.

"Ron, you know you're my best mate, right?" Harry started. "Well, I've apparently been overruled in thinking that you already knew you were going to be my best man. You knew that, right?"

Ron stopped eating and put his fork down. It looked to Harry as though he was actually surprised by the question.

"Well, to tell the truth, I didn't know what to think. I mean you just found your brother and all."

"What?" Harry stammered. "But you're my best mate. I haven't ever thought of anyone else. I mean, I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, but you gotta figure, I couldn't go assuming you'd want me…considering what happened and all," Ron said. He was still felt guilty over his behavior of abandoning Harry and Hermione when they were running from Voldemort.

Harry was stuck. He couldn't believe Ron would still be feeling he wasn't worthy of respect for his role in winning the war. He also had a hard time thinking he hadn't been enough of a friend to alleviate Ron's concerns.

"Ron, er, would you…well, you know... Would you stand with me and be my best man?"

The question seemed to break Ron's lingering doubts about himself and his shortcomings; something Harry and Hermione had totally forgiven and forgotten. As if on cue, his ears turned bright red. The redness surged from his ears all the way down his neck. He just sat there.

"Ronald, say something," Hermione admonished.

"I don't know what to say. It's…well it's an honor I didn't think I deserved, so I didn't get my hopes up."

"All you have to say is 'yes,'" Harry said.

"Well, of course it's 'yes.' I'd be a total git not to say yes."

"See there, Harry," Hermione huffed. "You can't expect everyone to know what you are thinking. It's been a very worrisome question for Ronald. I don't expect him to take it very lightly."

At this, Harry smiled and stuck out his hand to Ron. "Thanks, mate," he said.

"Yeah, I won't disappoint you," he said.

"You never have."

Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look. Ginny decided this was a good time to change the subject before both boys became uncomfortable.

"Mum's coming this weekend to talk about our plans. Hermione, what about you and Ron? You've been engaged longer than Harry and me. How far have you two gotten on your plans?"

Ginny finally hit the reason for Hermione's initial mood. Hermione then made it clear they had not made any plans. She explained to them the situation was very complicated.

"You see, my parents have still not forgiven me for sending them to Australia; and my mother, well she hasn't been very receptive to the whole idea of a magical wedding. It's just been very hard to get them to come round."

_Harry, please, let's do this. I'd love to have Hermione and Ron together with us. I know it's a lot to ask you to share this with others. I promise I won't let it get too big. Please, I can't imagine Hermione being so alone and not including her. You said she's been your sister since your first year. I think it would make Mum happy too if she could do this for both of us. Please? _Ginny pushed all of these thoughts through their shared link before Harry could even understand what she was thinking. It only took him a moment to understand and answer back through the link.

_I know this makes you happy and you can get Hermione to agree, I think it would be brilliant. _

Ginny squealed her excitement, pulled Harry over to him and gave his neck a crushing hug. "Oh thank you. I knew you'd understand. I knew it." She planted a kiss on his cheek and almost leaped from the table.

"Hermione, come with me. I've got something to ask you." As they left the table Ron looked to Harry.

"Right useful thing you have with her, that non-verbal chatting thing," Ron said.

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed.

"Uhm, would you mind if I asked you for a favor?" Ron asked, again blooming into a full Weasley blush.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" he said.

"Well, you know, how you just asked me to be your best man and all? It's just the thing is…"

For a moment, Harry's stomach sank at the thought that Ron was going to back out.

"Well, it's like this," Ron started, "I'dreallyappreciateitifyou'dbemybestman aswellI'llunderstandifyousaynobutI'dreal lybegratefulifyouknowyou'ddothesameforme andHermioneandstandupformeatourwedding."

Harry's heart lifted. He wasn't exactly sure what Ron had just said, but he was sure he didn't just withdraw his willingness to be his best man.

"How's that again?" he said. "This time a bit slower."

Ron took a deep breath. "Would you be my best man?"

The smile that broke over Harry's face was enough to answer Ron's question. "I thought that was assumed," Harry said. "Ron, it would be my honor to do that for you. You know you're my best mate. I'm really sorry I didn't ask you sooner."

"S'okay. I thought you'd say yes. It's just that I didn't want to…you know, assume you'd say yes without asking."

They both laughed and continued eating. Hermione rushed back to the table and kissed Ron, making him spill his pumpkin juice. She turned to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, thank you so much," she gushed. "I think it's a spectacular idea. I know it will just be… Well, I don't know what it will be, but, I'm sure Molly will make it so that my mum and dad will come."

Ron finished choking and coughing when Hermione turned to him. "Ron, isn't it just perfect? Of course Harry told you. I just think it's marvelous. I can hardly wait until the weekend."

"'Mione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Her face fell. She knew Ron still had a problem with his family's lack of money. Her expectations that Harry told Ron Ginny's plan to hold a double ceremony would lessen the sting were shattered.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" she said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Didn't Harry tell me what?"

Ginny sat down again. "Harry, can't I trust you to do anything? Ron, Harry and I decided that since you and Hermione were going to stand for us, and mum is going to be bothering you until you decide on a date, time, and place for your wedding, and she'll want to be involved at any rate, that it would be wonderful if we held a dual ceremony."

Ginny effectively dodged Ron's monetary concerns by putting his mother's constant badgering up as a shield.

"You'd do that for us?" Ron said. "I mean, it's supposed to be the bride's special day and all." He turned to Hermione. "And you're fine with this? This is your day as well."

Love swelled in Hermione's heart seeing and hearing that Ron was more concerned about her feelings than his own. She emphatically nodded, unable to speak.

"Harry – you too – are you sure this is okay with you?"

Harry nodded too.

"Ron, it's perfect," Ginny said. "Just think about how excited mum will be about it. She'll be able to give both her sons and daughter a wedding, while bringing Harry's sister and her adopted daughter into the family. She'll love it."

"Then I guess that's settled," Ron said. "Thanks, mate."

"Ron, I couldn't think of a better way to start our lives than to do it with my family," Harry said.

Ron stood up and reached over to Harry. Harry took his hand and Ron pulled him across the table into a manly hug. Just then, the morning post owls flew in taking the attention off the two seventh years' display of affection.

The Daily Prophet owl landed in front of Hermione, and she promptly deposited five sickles into its pouch and opened up the Prophet.

"Well, good news travels quickly, now doesn't?" she said. "Looks like the Ministry wasted no time at all letting everyone know. I mean really, they should have at least waited until you said yes."

"Bloody bird," Ron said as the delivery owl took his last slice of bacon from his plate. "Said yes to what?"

"Ronald, language, please," Hermione chided.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said. "Who are you talking about?"

"It's Harry. The Prophet announced that he's the Defender of the Light designate." She turned the paper to Ginny and Harry.

"I think they used a very flattering photo, actually."

The photo was the one Bozo, Rita Skeeter's photographer, had taken in Harry's fifth year.

"It's a bit dated, I think," Ginny said. "His hair was much too long. I think I do like the way it looks now. It looks a bit more mature. What do you think, Hermione?"

"Harry's hair has never been one of his attractive attributes. Don't you remember how it was always so messy; he always looked like he had just rolled out of bed."

Both girls laughed and then started looking at Harry with an appraising eye. "You know, Harry, you could do with a bit of a makeover now that you're going to be the Defender of the Light. Nothing too drastic, but maybe some new business robes, instead of just wearing your school robes. What do you think, Ginny?"

"I think maybe like the green Mum got him for his dress robes. Of course in a business robe; that would definitely set your eyes off."

Ron rolled his eyes and moved to get up. "While you two fashion mavens discuss Harry's wardrobe, do you think we could get to class? We have Potions and I don't think Malfoy is going to excuse another absence."

"Remember, you have to call him Mr. Malfoy in class. He's promised to keep everything professional and formal. I think it's only right that we give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't say a thing," Ron grumbled. He wilted under Hermione's glare. "I promise… dear."

"Very well. Shall we go then?" she said.

Ron and Harry fell behind the girls as they walked to the dungeon. Harry pulled a face at Ron as they walked. He then made a gesture of cracking a whip. Ron returned a rude gesture.

_You, sir, have no reason to make fun of my brother. I doubt you'd like him to know how you act in private._

Harry stumbled and his eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

"Yeah, I thought my sister would have something to say to you about that," Ron smirked.

As they walked past the normal Potions classroom Harry noticed the rest of the seventh years quiet and clear the way. He didn't say anything to the others. Hermione also took notice.

"Hmm, seems I was right," she said. "Good news travels fast."

"You know, I haven't agreed to take the position yet," Harry said. "I don't know that I'm ready for something... well, so important."

All three of the others rolled their eyes. "Yeah, right," said Ron. "You're just going to let the opportunity to save the Wizarding world pass though your fingers. As if?"

"Harry, you've never been recognized for your accomplishments, and here's the perfect opportunity to really do something that matters. We all know you're going to do it eventually. I give you a week before you agree."

Harry shook his head. "And you," he said to Ginny. "Do you think I've already made up my mind as well?"

Ginny's amusement at Ron and Hermione's teasing was evident. "Oh no, luv," she started, "I think you are well within your right to mull it over a bit." She turned to Hermione, "I give it two days before he admits he's going to do it."

The door to the classroom opened and three of them entered, leaving Harry standing in the hallway, wondering about his predictability and the fact that his best friends and fiancée already knew his mind.

"Very well," Malfoy said. "Please sit down."

Draco had already put a potion's directions on the board in front of the classroom. He had also provided all the ingredients on the two desks at the front of the room.

"Professor Slughorn decided that since you were receiving individual instruction that it would be best if you were to complete more challenging assignments.

"You will be making a Blood Refreshing draught. It is used to clear the blood of impurities that one might receive from a poisoned blade or a rusty nail. You may also know it as a hangover cure."

Harry had just used one of Molly's potions before boarding the Hogwarts Express for school and was surprised it was considered advanced.

"Not many people are capable of producing an effective draught," Draco continued. "This is mostly because it requires something that many people are not capable of producing. It requires an incantation that places a bit of the potion makers' concern for other's well being."

It was at this explanation that Harry understood why Molly's was so good.

Draco continued explaining all of the potion's properties. Once he finished his lecture he asked if there were any questions.

Hermione raised her hand. "I don't have a question. But, I'd like to say that was one of the best lectures I've ever heard concerning potions, Mr. Malfoy. Even Professor Slughorn has never explained a potion as clearly as you just did."

Draco nodded and said, "Thank you, Miss Granger. I hope I can continue to keep your class at a level worthy of your and every student's abilities."

It was not the normal sarcasm that Harry expected. It actually appeared a sincere acceptance of Hermione's compliment. This was completely out of character from the Draco Malfoy that Harry had known in the past.

"You should have sufficient time to complete the potion. If you please, when you have rendered your assignment, fill a flagon with it and place it on the front desk. You are free to go after that."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. This was not something they were used to hearing. Even Professor Slughorn demanded they stay in class until the period was complete. Professor Snape would hardly ever give them enough time to finish a potion, much less offer an explanation of the potion's details.

Much to everyone's surprise, the potion only took a quarter of an hour to complete. Both Harry and Ron were unable to cast the incantation effectively. But Ginny and Hermione cast the spell that made the muddy concoction turn into a pink milky substance that Harry and Ron were familiar seeing.

The four did as they were told, packed up, and left, leaving Draco to collect the samples.

"Why Draco, I never thought I'd see you engaged in such a menial task as teaching," said a voice from a corner of the classroom.

Draco ignored the comment while he continued his task.

"I mean, really, you are so much better than this," the girlish voice continued. "Have you lowered yourself to accepting wages for this? Or are you doing this out of the goodness of your heart? Either way, it's such a pity."

Draco slammed a book down and turned.

"Don't pity me," he snarled. "I'm not here because I want to be. I'd much rather be doing something else. Unfortunately, this is my lot and I have to live with it. I'd appreciate it if you would at least show yourself if you are going to insult me."

"Touchy, touchy, aren't we?" said Deloris Umbridge as she disillusioned herself before him.

"What would you say if I told you that you did not have to live this meager existence? What would you say if I told you I have the answer to regaining your station and family wealth?" Umbridge purred.

"I'd say you either slipped your nut, or you've come up with another hair-brained scheme to take over the Ministry," he said.

"Come now, Draco, you can't tell me you're not interested in regaining your place in the Wizarding world." Umbridge gave a girlish giggle. "Who knows, maybe you might get to settle a few old scores."

Draco approached Umbridge. She was used to people towering over her, but the gleam in Draco's eyes gave her pause.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

_____________

Molly Weasley agreed that a combined ceremony was a brilliant idea. She had come to Hogwarts as promised and met the four at the Great Hall. While Ginny and Hermione chatted away with her, Harry could see some of the enthusiasm waning from Molly's face.

While Molly knew both boys would want as small an occasion as possible to guard Harry's privacy, Ginny and Hermione were like any other brides. Molly beamed at Ron's consideration for his friend's shyness around large crowds. But she finally convinced Harry that if he wanted to invite the people who mattered most to him that it would undoubtedly turn into a very large affair. Besides, she said, anything that involves the Weasleys was bound to be a large affair.

After Molly had told him about the number of people, Harry took her aside.

"Mum, I don't want you to worry about the money," Harry started awkwardly.

"Harry dear, it's not every day your son and daughter marry their heart's desire. We'll get by. We always have," she said to him as she moved his fringe from his forehead.

"Well, about that... You see, I haven't really had a chance to tell Ginny about… 'getting by.' I mean, you know, er…"

Molly watched as Harry stumbled over his words and thoughts. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but she was certain it had to be important for him to be so concerned with how to say it.

"Ihaveenoughmoneyforahundredlifetimessoi fyouwantwecouldusethattopayforthewedding butIhaven'ttoldGinnyaboutityetsoifyoudon 'tmindcouldyounotletherknowthatyouknow becauseIthinkshemightjustthinkIwaskeepin gthingsfromher."

Molly sighed thinking Harry had truly become a Weasley man. He was so concerned with others' feelings that he had a hard time expressing his own. She also understood that he was the right man for her Ginny. She could remember her daughter telling her that one day she'd marry the Boy Who Lived and live happily ever after. When Ginny told her about all the debt Harry had and how he didn't want to burden her with his problems, she knew how it hurt Ginny. Molly understood a burden shared was a burden made lighter.

"Harry, dear boy," she said, "I know you are afraid of the costs, but don't worry. Arthur and I have been saving up for this." Molly could feel her own tears at her new son-in-law's concern welling up within her.

"No, it's not that, Mum," Harry began. "I haven't been able to tell Ginny that I'm the heir to the Potter estate. That estate is rather larger than the debt I had with Gringotts. The truth is… I … Merlin, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Harry dear, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Molly assured. "I know you and Ginny will have a wonderful life together."

"That's exactly what I want to tell you," he said. "My parents left me enough to make sure we would want nothing… for the rest of our lives."

Molly blinked and looked at Harry as if she still didn't understand where he was going with the conversation.

"If I've ever met anyone in my life who has proven to me that happiness means more than any amount of gold in the world, it's you and Mr. Weasley. You two have given me more than anyone could have ever asked. Now, I want to do that for Ginny. And I have the means to do it too."

Harry pulled out a small plastic card with Gringotts emblazoned on the front and handed it to Molly.

"Please don't be angry with me for doing this," he said. "I wrote to Gringotts and asked them to give me enough to plan our wedding. They sent this back and told me this would be enough for a suitable wedding. I want you to use it whenever you need it."

Harry looked at Molly's changing expression. He knew Ron's pride as well as his insecurities about money came from somewhere – he thought he might have just found out from where. He waited, fully expecting to get the telling off of his life.

Molly narrowed her eyes. She thought for a moment that Harry had done something rash. But then she knew this boy – this young man – before her had been through more than most. She also knew this had to be a difficult conversation for him.

"Harry, you know we won't take charity," she said, making his heart sink. Molly took note of his expression and thought for a moment. It was indeed going to be a burden to put on one wedding, let alone two.

"Please don't think of it that way," he pleaded. "Right now, it's the only way I can help make this easier for everyone involved. I don't know why it means so much to me to – well, make you happy, but it does."

"Dear, sweet boy," Molly blubbered and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "It's because you are family."

Molly stood and thought about the offer. It wasn't until she thought that this might be something that made Harry happy that she decided to reconsider.

"Now, I will only take this on the condition you tell Ginny everything," Molly said. "The Weasleys are a proud lot. We work for our daily bread. I still expect you and Ginny to finish school and to do your best on your N.E.W.T.s. There'll be no slacking off, you understand."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Er, thank you."

"For what, dear boy?' she said fully surprised by his gratitude.

"For being there for me," he said. "I really don't know how I could have made it without you being on my side."

Molly wrapped up Harry again. "Oh my, you don't know half the times Arthur and I wanted to bring you home to stay. Who do you think left the keys in the Anglia for Ron and the twins to go get you? Now, let's get back to your fiancée before she sends out a search party."

Harry smiled as the two of them joined the others.

_____________

Harry had just finished what had to be the most mentally exhausting day in a very long time when he finally got back to the common room. He plopped down on his favorite chair next to the fire and closed his eyes. There is no way, he thought, I'll ever do this again. Just then, Ginny and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, talking madly about what had happened. Ron dragged in behind them, loaded with bags and shopping boxes. He saw where Harry was sitting and moved to join him. He was about to drop his load when Hermione looked up.

"Ron, would you please take everything up to the Head Girl's dorm?" Hermione asked. "I think that would be the best place to keep everything, don't you think, Ginny?"

Ginny could see the toll the day had taken on her brother and Harry. She, unlike Hermione, could understand how boys could spend all day playing Quidditch and still have enough left over for other activities, yet found a day's worth of wedding planning entirely too taxing.

"Why don't we keep it here for a while, Hermione," she said as she watched relief wash over Ron's face. "I'll have Harry bring it up for me."

Ron plopped down next to Harry. "Sorry about that, mate," he said. "Well, not really that sorry… Actually, serves you right for making me carry everything up in the first place."

"Yeah, sorry," Harry said. "I had to go to the loo. I didn't think the shrinking charms would wear off so soon. Look at it this way: we managed to survive."

"Barely," Ron agreed.

For the next hour, Ginny and Hermione rehashed the day's decisions with Ron and Harry's heads nodding in sleep deprived agreement. Eventually, it was only Harry nodding after Ron fell into a sleep that would not be disturbed by Harry's elbow to the ribs.

"Come on, luv, let's take all this up to my room and leave Hermione and Ron their privacy."

Ron snorted forward and partially awoke. "…Yes dear, I love that color. I think it would be perfect…" he said, and then fell back into his original slumber.

"Yes, dear," Hermione said. "Of course you agree. Come on then, let's get you up to your room."

Ron stood up and looked around the deserted common room. It was still relatively early on a Saturday night.

"Right, then," he yawned. "Don't forget, Harry, tomorrow's the…" Ron stared out into space. "Right, well you know then."

Ginny and Hermione looked to Harry to answer. "I have no clue what he's talking about," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, help me get this upstairs then," Ginny said.

They gathered up all of the packages and boxes and made for the stairs. Once Harry reached the first step he stopped. Ginny crashed into his back and shoved him forward.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny demanded, thoroughly annoyed by his sudden stop. Harry was on the first step and had noticed that nothing had happened. He was sure the steps would become a slide and drop him back to the common room.

"Er, nothing," he said. "I just thought the stairs might transfigure into a slide."

"Silly boy," Ginny said with a smile back on her face. "That's only if you are under-age or uninvited. You, my dear sir, are neither."

This was the first time Harry had been in Ginny's Head Girl quarters. The room was the same size as all of the other dormitories, but since it was just her, there were quite a few more furnishings. Her four-poster was also bigger than normal.

"Where should I put these?" he asked Ginny.

"I don't care where you put them. Just put them down," Ginny purred.

At that, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The beast in his chest roared in approval. It had seemed like weeks since they had any time to themselves. He almost felt as if she was avoiding him.

"Come here now," she said as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her. She pulled him closer and inhaled deeply. Her soul swooned at his scent. It was still a mature and electric smell. It was quickly clouding her mind with desire for him. She put her cheek up to his neck and turned into him bringing her lips to it. She felt his excitement grow as he moved to give her better access. She took advantage and flicked her tongue on his soft skin. She kissed along his jaw line and up to the back of his ear. She released his neck and moved her hands up into his raven hair. There her hand knew what would come next. As if on demand, she felt his magic pulsate through her as she tightened her grasp on his hair. She had been avoiding him; she knew her desire would get the best of her and force Harry to break his promise to her father. But she could no longer contain her passion.

Harry's mind was in the moment. He could feel her taking complete control of his every movement. He was hers; he was completely powerless to deny her anything. He knew at this point he belonged to her.

Ginny released her grip on his hair and brought her lips to his. As they deepened their kiss, she put her hands under his shirt and raked her fingernails across his back driving him wild as she knew it would. He suddenly tried to take charge and pulled back, but she would have none of his caution. She pulled him back to her and they fell to the four-poster. Before he could argue, she withdrew her wand and banished his shirt. Unfortunately, she put too much power into her spell, and his shirt ripped from his back and was flung to the wall.

Momentarily shocked by the force that rendered him bare from the waist up, Harry stared down at her.

"Don't look so shocked, Mr. Potter," Ginny growled. "You've been my husband long enough; it's time we acted like it."

She again pulled him to her, and they began their first night as husband and wife.

__________________

George and Lee finally finished their last minute preparations for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' grand re-opening. George stood behind the till as Lee jumped up onto the counter and sat down.

"Blimey, I think we're finally ready," Lee said. "I think this calls for a drink."

George pulled a bottle of Ogden's Best from a hidden place behind the counter and poured two glasses. He handed one to Lee and said, "Here's to a successful grand re-opening."

"Cheers," Lee said.

Suddenly the walls of the shop shook, forcing all of the products from their shelves. The tremor's force flung Lee from the counter onto the floor. His glass smashed to the ground. George had already begun drinking when the shaking started, causing the contents of his glass to slosh all over him.

"Sweet Merlin!" Lee yelled. "What was that?"

"I haven't a clue, but at least we have until tomorrow to put everything back on the shelves."

Lee looked out into the shop and sighed at the mess.

_________________

Kingsley Shacklebolt was again working late yet again when shaking started. He had learned from his last experience with uncontrolled magical discharges to place sticking charms on anything of value in his office. He expected a visitor once the shaking subsided.

"Minister," Ralph said as he knocked and entered. "James and Iris are here to see you."

"Of course they are," he replied. "Show them in. You should stay as well."

Ralph motioned to his niece and nephew to follow him into the Minister's office.

"So, based on the recent quaking, am I to assume we've had another bonding," Kingsley asked as the door closed.

"Well, you would have thought so," Iris said. "However, it wasn't a new bonding. It was more of…an aftershock, if you will."

Kingsley looked up from his desk. "An aftershock... What does that mean?"

Iris paused and looked to James. Kingsley could see they were both abnormally embarrassed. Since he had become Minister and became aware of the two, he had known them for their ability to get straight to the point of any conversation.

"It seems," James started, "that our brother has, well, consummated his bond with his bondmate."

"What?" Kingsley asked, obviously wanting more details.

"Well, it seems the couple hadn't actually finished their bond the first time they…uh…bonded," James stammered.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and smirked. He was well aware of what just happened, as well as the implications.

"Are you telling me Harry produced a shield of that magnitude on his own?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

James and Iris nodded.

"Then what does that mean now, I wonder. Harry's power combined with..." Kingsley stood from his desk and walked around to the front. "Have either of you said anything about this to Miss Weasley – I mean Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Well, no," Iris started. "We were sure they knew it at the time we met them. Actually, we were sure they bonded when we met them. I guess we should have known something wasn't quite right when her brother and his fiancée witnessed the bonding."

James blushed at his ignorance. "Well, yes, I guess I should have known that as well. It just didn't cross my mind that they never really…" He blushed an even deeper red as he struggled for words.

"Be that as it may," Ralph began, "it's obvious that Harry and Ginny have completed the bonding – this time, there can be no doubt. I'm assuming there is some sort of increase in their magical potential now?" He looked to Iris and James.

"Well that's the catch now, isn't it?" Iris said. "By the looks of what happened the first time, we assumed their combined power had increased. Harry was able to drop the blood magic and both of them seemed to be able to perform wandless and wordless magic."

"Now, the question is how much more has their power increased," James continued. "Then there's the other issue of Harry's stability."

Surprise washed across Kingsley's face.

"What do you mean?" Ralph said, asking Kingsley's unasked question.

"Imagine that Harry becomes upset and is unable to control his emotions like he did with his instructor. The damage he could do would be unfathomable."

"Are you suggesting that he might be a threat?" Iris asked in an accusatory tone as she turned to her brother. "He's your brother, James. He's been through hell his entire life. You can't think that he's that unstable."

"You just said it yourself," James argued back. "Harry has been through hell, and now he may have the power to change things at a whim. He might be in a position of absolute power. As much as it pains me to say, that absolute power may lead to absolute corruption."

Kingsley saw that Iris was about to bite back and raised his hand for a moment. "I won't believe that Harry is destined for corruption," he said. "Yes, he's been through a great deal – and so has Ginny…"

"There is one other point about his wife," Ralph said. "She is the seventh child, and the first female in seven generations from a Pureblood family. If I were to guess, I'd probably say that she is a powerful witch in her own right."

Kingsley decided it was time to bring the two of them to the Ministry. He could no longer wait for Harry's answer. It was time to talk and let him know everything they could. He also decided it was best to tell him their concerns.

"Ralph, tomorrow morning I'd like you to send the Potters an invitation to dinner at my residence. Please clear it with Professor McGonagall," he said. "Wait! Better yet, invite the professor. I think she'll be able to help."

Ralph nodded and left.

James and Iris were also about to leave. "You both need to be there as well," he said before they could depart.

Iris hesitated, but agreed. She would have to break a date. It was the first one she had ever had, and it was with George Weasley.

____________

"Just when I think everything is falling into place, Harry Potter has another trick up his sleeve," Deloris Umbridge raged in a dimly lit dungeon. She paced back and forth, her arms crossed as she spoke out loud. "First, he thwarts my efforts at Hogwarts, and now he's about to bugger my plans to take over the Ministry."

Cho Chang appeared from a dark corner. "He's only one person," she said. "You have built up more supporters than he has. Why can't you just kill him the way you wanted to in the first place?"

"Because, my dear," William started from another corner, "Harry Potter is now more than just a legend. He is a power to be reckoned with."

William approached another corner, where his monster rat slept. With a wave of his wand he summoned a house elf.

"Yes, master?" the old house elf croaked.

"Go and fetch someone to feed my pet," he said.

"I live to serve the noble house of Potter," she said, and then disappeared.

Moments later, a young man appeared at the door to the dungeon and entered. "Your elf said you wanted to see me," he said in a timid voice.

"Yes," William said. "I want you to feed my rat."

William walked the young man before the sleeping animal. One of the rat's enormous black eyes opened.

"What does it like to eat?" the young man said

"I'm so glad you asked," he said. William turned the young man's back to the animal and started as if he was going to walk away. He then turned abruptly and shoved him backwards. The rat moved with lightning speed and pierced the man through the chest with its armored tail. He had no time to scream when the rat pulled him down and sank its teeth into his throat.

"Must you do that?" Umbridge hissed. "It's hard enough getting good help as it is. I don't need you killing off my staff to feed that thing."

"Then how do you propose I feed them if you are hoping for an entire army of them to facilitate your take over?" William said over the slurping and chomping the beast emanated as it consumed its meal.

"I don't care how you feed it. Just don't feed it my staff."

"As you wish," he said.

_____________

Harry woke standing up. As he was about to look around, a warm stream of water hit him in the face.

"What the bloody – " he sputtered.

"Well, luv, you refused to wake up, and I had to get you up and back to your room before I left. I am sorry," Ginny said with a devious grin on her face.

Harry quickly noticed why she was grinning and tried pulling the shower curtain closed.

"Oh now, Mr. Potter, give us a show," Ginny laughed. Their night together had been something Harry had dreamed about – and it lived up to his expectations. It appeared to him that Ginny's expectations were also satiated.

"You know, it's not something I haven't seen before," she said.

Harry smiled to himself behind the shower curtain and the running water. He turned around to find her gorgeous red hair almost under his chin.

"Close the curtain, dearest. You're letting in the cold," he said as he took her in his arms. She quickly stepped into his arms and closed the curtain.

After their shower, Harry was putting on his trainers when a knock came at Ginny's door. Hermione's voice asked for entrance.

"Harry, Ginny, may I come in?"

Harry's eyes showed the surprise and shock he felt at being called out of his fiancée's room in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh, grow a pair, Harry. It's not like she's some kind of nun. I'm sure Ron and her have – " She was interrupted by more knocking and Ron's voice.

"Oi, Harry, Ginny, we need to talk, now," Ron said in a voice Harry had only heard when Ron was either excited or angry. Harry hoped it wasn't the latter. Ginny's face, on the other hand, changed markedly from confidence to fear, to anger in the space of a few heartbeats. She marched to the door and swung it wide open, exposing the Hermione and Ron standing close and right up to the door.

"Well, come in then," Ginny said, almost daring her brother to say something.

"Something's happened. Watch," he said. Ron picked up Ginny's hair brush. He closed his eyes and the hairbrush transformed into a small rabbit.

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "Er, that's great, but we've been doing transfiguration of inanimate objects since third year."

"Harry, I've always been rubbish at Transfiguration. But that's not the point. I just did it wordlessly…and wandlessly."

This got both Harry and Ginny's attention. They were so concerned that Ron and Hermione were there to scold them that they completely missed what Ron had just done.

"That's not all," Ron said, "show them 'Mione."

Hermione looked at the two and took the rabbit from Ron. She tossed the animal into the air, where it turned into a dove. She held out her hand and the dove landed. It then turned into a Time-turner. It looked exactly like the one they used to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"Wow," Harry exhaled, "Does it work?"

Hermione was so excited by what she did that she could barely speak. She nodded.

"The thing is," Ron said, "we think it's because of you two."

Hermione cast a look at Ron.

"Okay, well, we know it was because of what you two just did."

Harry and Ginny bloomed into full blush.

"Look, you wanted to know if the Time-turner worked, right?" Ron asked. "How do you think we found out? Blimey, it's not like we were watching or doing anything sordid. We felt the tower shake and stopped what we were doing to see if you two were okay."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

"Wait just a moment." Ginny began, "what do you mean, 'stopped what you were doing.'"

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to blush.

"That's... that's besides the point," Ron stammered.

"Ginny, can't you see?" Hermione said. "We seemed to have been affected by your and Harry's bonding. Our magical cores have been strengthened. I think this is what James and Iris were talking about when they first met us. No one has ever been exposed to the raw magic of a bonding before, except those who are actually involved in the bonding itself."

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry. He turned and reached for his other trainer on the floor. It zoomed to his outstretched hand. He threw it at the furthest wall and held his hand still. Instead of hitting the wall, his trainer stopped and held still in the air. The four watched as it returned to Harry's hand.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Yeah," was all Harry could say. He turned to Ginny. "What about you?"

Ginny smiled. "Silly boy. How do you think I got you into the shower?"

"This is not what I want to hear," Ron said. "Don't tell me to grow up. I don't care that my best mate is shagging. But I do care that my sister is – so let's pretend then, shall we? I'll pretend that I don't know, and you pretend to keep this a secret."

Ron looked to Ginny and Harry, who were smiling speechlessly.

"Right," he said, "Now, on to the next order of business: breakfast. Oh yeah.... McGonagall wants to see you both after that."

Harry and Ginny were stunned. Did she know what happened last night as well? they wondered.

That's just great, Harry thought through the link.

Ginny grabbed her ears and glared at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

There is no need to scream at me, Ginny thought back.

Harry grabbed his own ears and winced.

"I wasn't screaming," he said.

Well, it certainly sounded that way, she thought. This time she watched him wince and turn as if in pain.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked. "Are you two all right?"

"It feels like Ginny is screaming at me through the link," Harry struggled to say.

You started it – and I'm not screaming.

Suddenly, Harry heard a head-splitting scream.

That's screaming, Mr. Potter. Ginny's Weasley temper had been stoked; she was not about to back down.

Harry stumbled and nearly fell on her. Once they made contact the volume of their non-verbal communication returned to normal.

But then something else happened. Harry had never felt so secure and loved. Even though Ginny was riled up, he still felt an overwhelming joy and peace take over his entire soul, as if nothing mattered anymore except that he was at peace and in love.

At first, Ginny felt Harry's pain and confusion for her rant at him. As that quickly subsided, she felt concern, and then she felt the depth of his emotions. His courage and bravery was heaped atop so much fear and loneliness. She could feel every hit and harsh word Harry had ever endured during his painful childhood. But it didn't hurt her – each negative emotion was swallowed whole by the link. It was as though the bond had changed, in addition to their magical abilities. She pulled him deeper into the link while Ron and Hermione stood by frozen. It was as if time stopped.

_Ginny, _Harry thought, _I never want to leave the bond. I…I…I just don't want to ever leave this place. It feels so peaceful. It feels like…_a sudden surge of fear washed over him.

_It feels like you did when you died, _Ginny soothed.

Harry mentally nodded. _How did you know? I've never told anyone about it._

Ginny smiled and another surge of love and peace washed over them. It was ecstasy for them.

_Silly boy, it seems that you are no longer able to keep anything from me now. Your memories are mine now. Your hurt and pain are mine, just like your hopes and dreams. Can't you see? _

Harry felt his mind releasing his fears and began seeing Ginny's memories as though he was living them. He felt her pain at being shunned by her brothers when they went to play Quidditch, leaving her behind because she was too small – or worse, a girl. Harry felt her shame at Voldemort's possession of her. He felt her longing for him in her sixth year. He also felt her hope for their future and saw her dreams of a family.

_Oh Ginny, I've been such a fool. You have the perfect plan for the rest of our lives,_ Harry thought to her.

_I don't think that's just my plan, luv. I think it's the plan we made together._

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling their combined thoughts. They basked in their newfound haven for what seemed like hours. They were completely unaware of the outside world. The only thing that mattered was their bond and the freedom it gave them to explore their passion.

Finally, Ginny caressed Harry's face a she mentally told him they needed to do something today besides bask in their bond.

_But why? It's brilliant here, _Harry practically whined to her.

Ginny was taken aback by the sound of his plea. He sounded like a child who had never known happiness. She realized that was exactly what he was feeling here. He was in a place where love was unconditional – it was such an unknown phenomenon to him that he didn't want to do anything that might change how he felt.

_Come on now, luv, we have to move along before the entire day is gone. I promise we'll come back here again. _

Ginny giggled at the thought that she sounded a bit like a mother talking to a petulant child. But this was 'her' Harry. She finally understood what he needed and wanted. She, as well as he, had given in completely to the bond – and they were finally one.

Ginny gently closed the link and blinked her eyes, noticing they were as dry as sandpaper. Harry blinked also and released her from his embrace. He continued to hold her hand.

"So then, you two," Ron said, "are you ready to go yet? I'm really hungry and we've been up for hours with the Time-turner thingy."

"Were you two here the whole time?" Harry asked.

"The whole time when?" Hermione asked.

"The whole time we were gone," Ginny said, looking to Harry, and then to Ron and Hermione.

"You've been right in front of us since we came in," Ron said. "What's this rubbish now? Don't tell me you two just found out some new magical abilities?"

"Wait, let me," Ron said in his best imitation of Professor Trelawney, their former Divination teacher. "... open my inner eye and…" Ron's voice suddenly turned hoarse and his body went rigid.

"You have passed into a new realm – yet you are bound to this one of flesh and bone.

"Fear not how you tread in the new realm... but take heed, Defenders of the Light... Your cause is unfinished. This you may not escape. This you must embrace with the new power.

"The enemies prepare – most to surrender, some to flee, some to return to fight again. The adversaries bring a power so dark, so vile, so crippling, that doomed are those who face it.

"Yet again, your test is this…Three times you must sacrifice the power the Dark Lord knew not. Three times you must sacrifice blood in full measure before your fate is revealed…"

Ron coughed and choked. "Blimey, sorry about that," he said as if he had said nothing before. "Oh yeah, I bet Trelawney would say you are bound for a bitter end."

Hermione turned Ron to her. "Do you remember what you just said?"

Ron looked at her. "Yeah, that Trelawney would have said Harry was about to pack it in."

Hermione's face took on her investigatory look. "No," she demanded, "before that."

Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes up as he tried to recall the past few moments. "Oh, you mean about them finding a new magical ability?" Ron asked.

"Ron, do you realize you just made a prophecy?" Hermione said.

"I didn't know boys could do that," Ginny said. "I thought seers were women. Mum and Aunt Muriel were always trying to get me to see when I was very young."

"It's not common, actually, but it does happen," Hermione said. "I'll have to read up on it, but I'm sure that's what he just did. I think this might have to do with what happened with you two. Ron did just have his magical core altered."

"'Altered...'" Ron started. "I don't want my core to be faulty. What did I say?"

Hermione and Ginny continued as though he had said nothing. "I wonder..." Hermione said. "Your mother and aunt thought you were going to be a seer?"

Ginny nodded.

"That must be it then," Hermione said. "Your family must have a history of seers – I'm sure mostly women. But that's not to say that Ron might not be one."

"You know, I am right here!" Ron insisted.

"Yes, Ron, I realize that," Hermione said.

Harry was standing by, incredulous that Hermione and Ron were about to row, while Ginny and Hermione were talking about the possibility that Ron had a Weasley power reserved for women.

"You both realize he just bloody well made a prophecy," Harry barked. "Don't you think we could talk about that before we figure out if he's turned into a girl?"

Ron glared at Harry.

"Sorry, mate, not that you'd be any less of a bloke to me," Harry said.

Ron glared harder at Harry's lame apology.

"What I mean is…" Harry sighed. "How about we talk about the seer development later?"

"Harry's right," Ginny said. "I really don't fancy a sister. It would take away the specialness of being the only Weasley girl in seven generations."

Ron turned his ire on Ginny and glared at her. She smiled broadly, knowing she had Ron by the short hairs.

"Careful, Ronniekins, I doubt you'd want your ghastly secret to be made known to... oh, I don't know... George, Bill, and Charlie, maybe," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You wouldn't," Ron growled back.

"Wouldn't I? Who do you think told the twins about your fear of spiders?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"What is it with you lot?" Harry managed to say. "Can we – "

Both Weasleys turned and gave him a death glare that clearly communicated he was not to interfere or involve himself in the coming sibling row.

Harry felt Hermione take his arm and pull him away from the two bickering Weasleys.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said as they passed out of Ginny's room and into the stairwell. "These things tend to work themselves out. I've seen them row before. It's not very pretty. It's a bit like sausages. They can be wonderful to eat, but your really don't want to watch what goes into them. Once they are done, they'll be fine. I think it comes from the Nargles."

Harry almost choked as he heard Hermione use one of Luna Lovegood's fictional magical creatures as an excuse for Ron and Ginny's fight.

"If I've learned one thing from Ron, it's a little humor can go a long way in a tight spot," she said and smiled. "Come along. Let's go to breakfast."

Harry and Hermione crawled through the portrait hole and toward the Great Hall.

"Funny, you know," Hermione said. "Ron said 'Defenders' instead of the singular form."

"What?" Harry said clueless to what she was saying.

"Well, think about it," she said, moving into lecture mode. "You and Ginny were already bonded – well, suitably bonded before last night. Your magic had increased a bit, but nothing remarkable. We always knew Ginny was as strong as you, if not a bit stronger, based on what she was able to do in the D.A. and at the Ministry. But now…now you did something to your bond that…"

Hermione stopped walking while Harry continued forward.

"That's it, I'll wager," she said. Harry turned and walked back to her.

"What's it?" he said.

"You didn't complete the bond until you and Ginny…" Hermione stopped speaking. "Well, until you did what you did last night.

"If that's true, then I wonder what it was that we experienced when we were transported with you to the Potter Estates. There's nothing in the library to explain Eternal Soul bonding, other than what I've already found. It's not a very well researched subject, you know?"

"So then, what does all this mean?" Harry said.

"Oh, I haven't the slightest idea," Hermione said. "It could mean that your and Ginny's bond means that you both are the Defenders of the Light. It could mean that all four of us could be considered for the position, considering we have all been affected by your bond. Or it could mean…" She stopped again and thought for a moment.

"I hate it when you do that," Harry said. "What else could it mean?"

"Well, you know my feelings about Divination," she said. "Not really a science, is it? Maybe Ron just accidentally added an 's' to defender."

"Right, then what about the rest of it?" Harry asked.

"That's where I'm going to have to borrow something before I can say anything else. But don't worry, I think I'll have this figured out by dinnertime."

"Dinner is a suitable subject of conversation," said a familiar voice. Professor McGonagall was standing at the door to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Weasley are to accompany me to the Minister's residence this evening for dinner."

"Tonight, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Unless you know of another 'this evening,' then yes."

Harry imagined this was the beginning of Kingsley's efforts to coax him into accepting the Defender of the Light post. Harry snorted, As if I ever had a choice, really, he thought.

_Harry James Potter, I am in the middle of rowing with my brother. If you are interrupting me for something that isn't life threatening, I suggest you wait or you'll wish you had! _

"Of course, Professor," Harry said. He turned to Hermione and whispered, "Seems they're still going at it."

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall said. "We'll leave at seven by Portkey from my office. Please be prompt."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "Er, Professor, is there some specific reason we're going to the Minister's residence for dinner?"

"Well, I'm sure it has something to do with the Minister's request," Professor McGonagall said. "And I'm sure it may also have to do with recent occurrences as well."

Harry could feel the color rushing from his face. He looked and saw Hermione's jaw had dropped.

"You know, Mr. Potter, it's not as though the Headmistress is unaware of the happenings in her own school," McGonagall continued. "I don't condone such behavior, especially by the Head Girl. So, I'll leave it to you to let her know I took fifty points from you."

"Fifty points! But, Professor…" Harry stammered.

"I think that is more than fair, Mr. Potter," she said. "I'm sure you know better than to be in the Head Girl's dormitory after hours – not to mention, disturbing the Headmistress's sleep. So, it's twenty five for being out of your own bed and twenty five points for waking me."

Harry was about to argue.

_Mr. Potter, I think you're digging yourself a deeper hole. So, it is in your best interests to thank Professor McGonagall and ask her the appropriate attire for this evening._

Harry huffed, causing Professor McGonagall to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Professor, that wasn't directed at you," Harry said as he quickly tried to cover himself. "Ginny just asked what she should wear tonight."

"I think school robes will be sufficient," McGonagall said. She turned on her heel and left.

Harry reached over and pushed Hermione's jaw shut. "You don't think she knows, do you?" she asked.

"Where were you while she was talking?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "She knows everything."

"That's just…Well, that's just not right," she said. "Actually, it's kind of scary."

The rest of the day went quietly to the extreme. Ginny and Ron refused to speak to each other in anything other than grunts and pointed comments to Harry and Hermione. It wasn't until they were leaving Herbology, their final class of the day, that Hermione told them both off for acting childish. They then aimed their ire at her. Ron told her that their argument was family business, and that until she became Mrs. Ronald Weasley she needed to leave it at that. Ginny's rant went more to Hermione doing a better job at training her fiancé to better understand where his abnormally large nose was not welcome. Hermione gaped at them both, which started the siblings' laughing, thus ending their argument.

"Don't worry, dearest," Ron said. "You'll get the hang of this kind of thing once we have our own brood to contend with. They'll fight over everything. It drove Mum batty for a bit, but then she just decided to let us fight it out until it was done."

"Don't 'dearest' me, Ronald," Hermione said.

"He's right, you know," Ginny added. "We may be dreadful to each other from time to time, but it doesn't mean we don't care. Look at how you and Ronniekins used to row all the time. It was like you two were an old married couple. Everyone knew you were made for each other – Mum included."

Hermione glared daggers at Ginny as well.

Harry shrugged when Hermione looked to him for support. "You're the one who told me to stay out of it. That's where I'm staying."

Hermione huffed and took Ron's arm.

"We're going to dinner," she said, pulling Ron toward the Great Hall. "Let us know when you get back and what happened."

"Now you're talking, 'Mione," Ron said.

"I'm not talking to you at the moment," she said.

"Er, Hermione..." Harry said to her as she was leading Ron. "You said you'd figure out what happened this morning by dinnertime."

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione said. She continued with Ron into the Great Hall.

"I think your brother is becoming a bad influence on her," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and said, "Do you think so? I think he's done a brilliant job of loosening her up a bit.

The two of them walked to the Headmistress' office and stood at the gargoyle.

"Well, it might have been nice if she gave me the password," Harry groused.

"Shortbread biscuit," Ginny said, causing the gargoyle to move away and the spiral staircase to appear."

Harry glowered at Ginny.

"What?" she asked. "I'm the Head Girl, aren't I? I'm supposed to know more than you common students."

"Common students," Harry said as his eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. "Since when did the 'Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, etcetera, etcetera' become a common student?"

It was Ginny's turn to glower.

"Joking, just joking," Harry said.

"You had better be," she replied

They knocked and entered the Headmistress's office. Harry noticed much of Professor Dumbledore's old office now had a distinctly Scottish tartan décor.

"Right on time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," McGonagall said. "Now, I know there's no need to tell you to be on your best behavior. While you are still students at Hogwarts you are also representatives of the school. As I told Harry this morning, I'm sure this is a chance for the Minister to encourage Harry to make a decision."

She turned to Harry. "So, if something is said that is not to your liking, please refrain from destroying his home."

McGonagall's mouth twitched upward momentarily, giving Harry enough to show him she was taking the mickey out of him, but at the same time warning him not to overreact to anything said tonight. From the day Harry first set foot on Hogwarts grounds, Professor McGonagall had been his protector. She had provided him with a broom when she identified him as the Gryffindor Seeker – and not just any broom, either – she got him a top of the line Nimbus 2000. While she never overtly showed Harry favoritism, she did care deeply for him. She knew from the onset that his time with the Dursleys was not in any child's best interests, much less a magical child. She was the closest thing Harry had to a grandmother or great aunt. She cared. To a boy who felt alone, she was more than he could have ever expected her to be for him.

"Harry," she began, "I need you to understand. You must reserve judgment on anything you are told tonight. Wait until the Minister is finished speaking before you make any decisions – in fact, if there is anything I can truly advise you on, it is that you make no decisions this evening."

"But what if he wants an answer tonight, Professor?" Harry asked, now confused by her advice.

"Then you will have to be diplomatic," Ginny answered. "You know, that thing that you are supposed to do instead of biting people's heads off? Oh wait! I'm sorry, perhaps that wasn't something the 'Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, etcetera, etcetera' has picked up on yet" Ginny moved her hands in flourishing waves as she spoke.

Harry's face reddened. Professor McGonagall stood by, nonplused by Ginny's outburst.

"Well, be that as it may," Professor McGonagall started, "this will be a bit more formal than you may be expecting, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny could tell her turnabout had worked on Harry, but left their headmistress unamused. "Yes, Professor. I'll manage to maintain proper decorum."

"See that you do." Professor McGonagall held out a bare whisk broom.

Harry and Ginny touched the broom and felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they were transported to the Minister of Magic's residence. They landed in a rich, dark-paneled room with deeply piled red carpet. Harry was still unaccustomed to landings and had fallen, putting his nose into the carpet. Ginny smiled down at him as he turned over and picked himself up.

"Really not the most dignified entrance for someone as important as you," she said smiling at his current position.

"Will you let it go?" Harry said laughing back. "I'm not being thick. I just had a simple question. What would you do?"

Just then Harry's newfound Uncle Randal appeared. "Welcome to the Minister's official residence," he said and executed a formal bow. "The Minister and his guests are waiting for you in the parlor."

Harry was confused by his uncle's formal behavior. "Are you going to be joining us, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked. "I believe that would make us a little more comfortable. Don't you agree, Harry?"

"Er, yeah, that would really be great," Harry said brightly. "I mean, if that's alright with you, er, Uncle Randal."

Randal's mask of propriety broke into a smile showing the three he was more than happy to accompany them. Little did Harry and Ginny know that he still worried and was unsure if his newly found niece and nephews were willing to accept him as family.

"Thank you," he said. "I would be delighted. I must say though that I am a bit…" Randal looked down for a moment and then back to the group.

"I am a bit concerned about our relationship," he said. "I have so much to tell you, Harry, and I really don't know where to begin. I just hope you can forgive me."

Ginny felt a rush of emotion wash through the link. Harry was afraid he had done something to offend his uncle. It was an irrational fear that made him feel unworthy to be happy, that somehow he should be the one asking forgiveness. Ginny immediately jumped into the link.

_Don't, Harry. Give him a chance to explain himself. You need to understand how others feel. He's not going to abandon you._

Harry took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. _How do you know that? You don't know what he's going to say. For all I know…_

Ginny took his hand and walked to Randal.

"Before you begin," Ginny started, "I'd like you to understand a few things about your youngest nephew. He does not believe he is the hero everyone thinks he is. In his mind, he is 'just Harry' and hopes you understand."

Randal understood Harry's history from the records the Ministry had on him. Those records were less than favorable and painted a poor picture of Randal's older brother, James. Even though he loved his brother, he knew him, warts and all. He still felt he owed James something for failing to protect – or even know – his orphaned children.

"I really don't want you to apologize for something that was my fault," Harry croaked.

Randal was crestfallen. He had already hurt him, and he cursed himself for his insensitivity.

"No, no, Harry," Randal said. "You are at fault for nothing. If anything, I failed you, your mother and father, and your brother and sister. I should have found a way to protect you. I should have been there for you."

"I don't understand," Ginny said. "How could you have been at fault – either of you?"

She looked at both Potters with an uncompromising eye. Then she looked to Professor McGonagall, who had been standing by, quietly observing.

"I believe what we are seeing, Mrs. Potter, is survivor's guilt," the professor offered. "I will also say that this is not beneficial to either of you."

She turned to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry still gazed at the red carpet, but Professor McGonagall would not be thwarted from making her point. She reached her other hand under his chin and lifted his face to make him meet her eyes.

"Harry James Potter," she began in a soft comforting voice, "how many people have to tell you before you will allow yourself to understand? You were never at fault. You were born because of your parents' love for each other. That is nothing to ask for forgiveness.

"You survived more brushes with evil than could have ever been expected for one so young. That is no small feat; again, it is nothing to warrant an apology.

"Yes, people were hurt – some very seriously. Yes, some died. But you cannot think for a moment that you are at fault for the actions of a madman. If Voldemort did not destroy you in life, he will surely destroy you if you continue this."

Professor McGonagall was far from finished. She turned to Randal and saw that the man was still feeling the pain of discovery and, like Harry, survival.

"Mr. Potter," she said to Randal, "You are no longer alone and cannot afford to withdraw from your niece and nephews. They need your history to connect to their past. Regardless of what you think about them…" Minerva McGonagall paused as she thought back to a conversation she had many years ago with Albus Dumbledore.

"You are the only family they have. I daresay, you are their most valuable treasure." Suddenly her voice returned to her headmistress tone. "So, start acting like their uncle and the only adult Potter from a long line of great witches and wizards." She then turned to the door Randal had come through to greet them. "Shall we join the Minister?"

Randal composed himself and smiled. "Of course, Headmistress, please follow me. And thank you for your wisdom."

The four passed through the door into a long, wide hallway adorned with gilded framed portraits of past Ministers of Magic. All of the portraits watched them as they walked to the end of the hall. Harry was amazed at the adornments on the door they approached. The intricate carvings covered the door from top to bottom. The bottom showed people going about their daily lives. There was a marketplace with traders and tradesmen. Women with baskets and children in tow were also along the bottom. The middle section showed wizards and witches, as well as magical creatures. The magical folk were pursuing different means of enchantment; most of the magical means Harry understood were present. Carved out in the top section were the four Hogwarts founders, and slightly above them stood what Harry could only imagine was Merlin himself. Randal pushed open the door and beckoned them entry.

Behind the door was a magnificent room with forest green walls and an immense chandelier of fairy lights. Harry was about to say something when Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke as he entered the room from behind a curtain. He was dressed in formal black Ministry robes.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, how nice of you to come," Kingsley said in his deep baritone voice. Harry thought it was a bit of an odd thing to say considering no one would turn down an invitation from the Minister of Magic.

"Thank you, Ralph, I'll show them the rest of the way."

Harry was surprised when his uncle turned to leave.

"Er, Uncle Randal," he said. "I thought you were going to stay with us? I mean, that is if you want."

_I told you it was easier for him to leave. Ginny could feel Harry's chest tighten and his anger begin to flare._

_Shhh, _she soothed, _Let the man answer your question. _

"No worries, Harry," Randal started. "I need to bring the rest of the guests in. I'll return shortly. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

_SEE! I told you, _Ginny shot at him. _You really must trust your family more. I'm not going to be right next to you every moment, you know. And I'll not have you questioning me as though I was going to run off and leave you every time I get up to use the loo._

Harry's distress subsided. He looked to Ginny and said, "Yes, dear, I'll try to remember that next time."

Kingsley noticed the non-verbal communication between Ginny and Harry and remained quiet. He was unsure just how powerful the two had become, so he decided to take Molly Weasley's advice and take a wait-and-see position.

When the two turned their attention back to him and Professor McGonagall, Kingsley was first to speak. "Of course, you know why I invited you tonight."

"Well, to tell the truth, Minister," Harry started and then paused. "No."

Kingsley grinned. His stunningly bright teeth flashed against his deep ebony skin, showing his pleasure at Harry's candid response.

"No? Didn't anyone tell you?" Kingsley went on, looking to Professor McGonagall.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I'm as uninformed as these two are at the moment. I received an owl this morning after being rather rudely awoken."

"Yes, we had the same jolt at the Ministry," Kingsley agreed. "As a matter of fact, I had reports from all over the magical community inquiring on the situation."

Harry's eyes widened while Ginny exposed her Weasley blush.

_Well that's just spectacular. The entire wizarding world knows we made love. _Harry thought through the link.

He immediately felt Ginny's embarrassment at having their personal life discussed in polite company to hurt over Harry's overarching embarrassment.

_I'm sorry I embarrass you so, _she said faintly across the link.

Harry felt her hurt turn to humiliation before he could say a thing. He was stuck and had no idea how he kept saying or thinking the wrong things. Then it hit him what he should do next.

_You know our love was meant to be –the kind of love to last forever –and I want you here with me –from tonight until the end of time. You should know everywhere I go –always on my mind, in my heart in my soul– you're the meaning in my life – you're the inspiration –you bring feeling to my life – you're the inspiration– wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me saying: No one needs you more than I need you._

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and felt the meaning behind his words. _Cheater, I know that probably came from another Muggle song._

"Yes, but it is how I feel about you," Harry said.

Kingsley had been continuing his conversation with Professor McGonagall the entire twelve seconds it took Harry and Ginny to conduct their mental conversation.

"Harry, have you given any thought to becoming the Defender of the Light?" Kingsley asked, assuming he had and would evade providing a straight answer.

"Yes, Minister," he said simply.

"Yes? Well, good then," Kingsley went on. "I want you to consider everything – "

"Minister," Harry interrupted, "I'll do it."

Professor McGonagall and Ginny stopped breathing at Harry's announcement.

"But there's something else I need to ask," Harry started. "Is it possible for there to be more than one Defender of the Light?"

Kingsley was still stunned by Harry's sudden acceptance to be able to answer. Harry noticed everyone was staring at him – not breathing.

He looked up at them. "Would someone please say something?" he asked. "At the very least, cough or breathe."

Ginny was the first to catch her breath. "Well, that was a bit sooner than I thought," she said. "You know, you are not supposed to surprise your bondmate? It tends to make her feel a little ill."

Just then, the door abruptly opened again. James entered, in dress robes, and walked to the four.

"Good evening, Minister," he said. "Professor McGonagall, good to see you again…" James stopped and looked at the shocked faces surrounding him. He lifted his arm to his nose and sniffed his robes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Kingsley had finally regained his composure and shook his head. "No, no... As a matter of fact, everything is splendid."

He took Harry by the arm. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you'll answer my question," Harry returned.

Kingsley had completely missed the question from the shock of Harry's acceptance. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I was slightly distracted. What was the question?"

"Is it possible for there to be more than one Defender of the Light?" Harry asked again.

Kingsley thought for a moment. "Well, yes, there have been a few in our history. That's why we have the position."

"That's not quite what I mean, Minister. Have there been more than one at the same time?"

This seemed like a non sequitur to Kingsley. There was always just one Defender of the Light.

"No, Harry, not to my knowledge. May I ask why?"

"It's nothing… I was just curious."

The carved door opened again, revealing Molly and Arthur Weasley, Randal and Iris, and George Weasley, all dressed in formal robes. Iris was stunning in her emerald green robes that matched her eyes.

Harry cocked his head.

"Hello, Harry," George said. "I'll bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. Well it's a funny story – it's a true story. I guess you might say it's a funny story, true story. I was minding my shop when we had a nasty shake last night. Well, Lee and I were getting everything back up on the shelves when your sister walks in and tries to break a date with me."

George looked at Harry and then Ginny waiting for a response. When it didn't come he decided he needed to explain further. "She tried to break a date with ME! It's not like that's something that's ever happened before, so I wasn't about to start a trend."

Harry suppressed a grin and looked to his sister who had conveniently avoided eye contact.

"George," Molly Weasley started, "no one wants to hear about your love life." While she chastised her son, she was secretly happy that he had started dating again. Molly was well aware of her remaining twin's immersion in his and his brother's joke shop. She felt it was unhealthy for him to work so much that the rest of the family rarely saw him.

"Oh Harry, so good to see you," Molly said. "I guess our shopping trip wasn't as bad as you and Ron made it out to be, was it? Don't worry. You won't have to endure that again until we meet with the caterers. You'll have to be there, of course."

Harry had no idea why he'd have to be there. He decided it would be better to smile and agree.

"There's a good lad," Molly said.

A house elf wearing a fine linen tea towel emblazoned with the Ministry coat of arms entered and rang a small bell.

"Ah, dinner is served," Kingsley said. "I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to introduce everyone. The majority of the guests have already arrived and were seated. Please enjoy yourselves."

Kingsley led the way while everyone else followed him into an immense formal dining room. Harry's Uncle Ralph, put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him and Ginny to the same end of the table that Kingsley headed.

"You and Ginny are to sit near the Minister," Ralph said and winked at the two. He turned and helped Arthur and Molly find their places among the thirty or so invited guests. Most of the guests were dressed in formal robes, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable. It made Ginny furious.

_I asked you to ask what we were to wear, _she hissed across the bond.

Sitting across from him, she looked pleasant enough. She even seemed excited, but that still didn't stop the tirade Harry knew was coming.

_I ask one thing, 'What should we wear?' and I get 'Nothing special, school robes are fine.' Does this look fine? Look at everyone, for Merlin's sake. Even George is in dress robes. The next time I ask you… _

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Kingsley asked. "You aren't second guessing yourself, are you?"

Harry looked up at the Minister like a scolded child. He quickly regained himself.

"What? No, Minister, I won't change my mind," Harry said. "I just wish I was better informed on tonight's attire. I'm a bit embarrassed about not being properly dressed."

"Nonsense, Harry, you are fine," Kingsley said. "You should relax while you are a student. Look at Ginny, for example. None of this is getting to her."

Harry smirked and nodded to Kingsley. "Thanks, I'll try and remember that."

_Oh no. You aren't getting off that easy, Mr. Potter. In the future you will have to have a better idea where we are going and what kind of function we are attending. I will not be sticking out like a sore thumb again._

Harry's smirk burst into a full smile as he looked at Ginny. _Yes, dearest._

There was pleasant conversation during dinner. Harry was seated next to a very interesting Muggle woman who was a barrister and Queen's Counsel. They had a wonderful conversation about how she felt the Muggle world would be better off recognizing the Magical world. She said she was overruled many times by other politicians – one being her husband.

Across the table, Ginny sat next to the woman's husband. Ginny thought the older gentleman was terribly interesting. He was explaining how the separation of magical and Muggle kept order in both worlds. He mentioned how the last two magical wars almost bled over into Muggle society as it had when Dumbledore had battled Grindelwald. Ginny had no idea there was a great war that almost brought down the Monarchy. Her History of Magic classes had only barely covered Dumbledore's war and subsequent victory.

"Mr. Blair," Ginny asked, "why is it that war wasn't known in the Muggle world at the first rise of Tom Riddle?"

"Oh, but it was," Mr. Blair answered. "Yes, it was quite a mess. But, your Professor Dumbledore was quick to institute a process of communication with the Crown and Her Majesty's government. You see, the Prime Minister at the time had no idea the Magical world even existed to the extent it did. I know I was a bit shocked at how well it was hidden.

"In the 1970's and right up to the early '80's, there were so many incidents that called for Obliviators, Aurors, and cover stories. I must say it was terrible. First, it was 130 people in a plane crash, then a riot that ended in police shootings. Finally, much of it was included in terrorist actions. I doubt I would have done it any differently if I had to handle that situation. The instability affected every level of society. Those were some truly dark days."

It was then that Ginny realized the man she was speaking to was a current or former government official. Her shock washed over Harry like a bucket of cold water. Harry decided to ask the woman next to him if she knew the gentleman sitting next to Ginny.

"Ms. Booth," Harry said, "I feel I should know the gentleman sitting across from you, but I've been out of circulation for a bit and cannot remember where I have seen him before."

The woman smiled indulgently at Harry. "There's no need to hide what you've been up to, Mr. Potter, or where you have been. I've been very well aware of your recent exploits and victory. It's well known that you are the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry bowed his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Tony," she said across the table. "I want to make sure you take a moment to speak to Mr. Potter, Harry Potter."

Harry immediately understood that he and Ginny were sitting with the current Prime Minister and his wife.

"Yes, of course, Cherie," Mr. Blair said. "And you must speak to his most beautiful and quite charming wife, Ginny. Well, I should say 'bondmate,' isn't it?"

"Er, yes, sir," Harry said. "We are technically married in the Wizarding world, but we are going to have the actual wedding ceremony this New Year's Day at…" Harry stopped forgetting that they had yet to make a decision on where to hold the wedding. He looked to Ginny hoping she would help.

"Really, Mr. Potter," she said with mischief in her voice, "do tell where 'we' plan to have the wedding."

Harry saw Molly, who was a few seats down, stop her conversation with another witch and wait for Harry to speak. She had given him a few suggestions on where to have the wedding, but none of her suggestions were coming to mind.

"I think we are going to have it in the country," Harry said in a confident voice, "in one of the most beautiful places I have ever been. It's actually the place where I met my Ginny."

"Harry, we met at King's Cross," Ginny said.

"Well, not really," he countered. "I first saw you there. I didn't actually meet you until Ron and the twins rescued me from my summer prison and brought me back to the Burrow."

Ginny's face lit up. Molly stifled a shriek of joy.

"Oh Harry, thank you," Ginny said. "I can't think of a better place to have it."

Molly nodded her head in agreement. She was too far away to politely yell her approval down the table.

"Good show, Mr. Potter," Tony Blair said. "I do wish you and your wife the very best. I've never been to a wizarding wedding; I suppose it's not much like a Muggle one."

Ms. Booth looked crossly at her husband and then back to Harry. "That's Tony's way of asking for an invitation, Mr. Potter. He's used to people fawning over him, so he thinks all he has to do is suggest something and everyone will fall over themselves to appease him."

Mr. Blair chuffed at his wife's comment. "I'll have you know, Cherie, no one fawns over me. And I was not suggesting anything of the sort."

Ms. Booth smiled and said, "Certainly, dear. It must have been my other husband."

Harry smiled. He instantly opened the link. _Gin, what do you think? I mean, I know I haven't even started a guest list for my side, but what would you think of having the bloody PM and his wife as guests?_

Ginny looked scandalized at Harry. _Harry James Potter, what have I told you about your language. We are in the Minister's official residence. Would you please try to be civil?_

I didn't actually say anything, you know. You're the only one who can hear me.

Isn't that enough? And yes, I can't see why we wouldn't invite the Blairs now that you've accepted the idea of being the Defender of the Light.

Kingsley tapped his goblet a couple of times to gain the guests' attention and spoke. "Honored guests, I asked you all here for a reason. However, that reason has been rendered moot. Instead, it is my distinct pleasure to announce that Mr. Harry Potter has agreed and accepted the role of Defender of the light."

The room shook with applause and cheers.

_You know, this is just unbelievable, _Harry thought to Ginny.

_And why is that? _she thought back.

_Well, I thought it was finished. You know, once the war was over…I thought I'd just, you know…_

What? Ride off into the sunset and into the pages of Professor Binns' History class? 

"Harry, if you would," Kingsley said, motioning him to stand. Harry was completely unprepared to speak and sat dumbfounded.

_Stand up, you great lump!_

I don't know what to say.

Stand up anyway. I'll tell you what to say.

Harry stood. Ginny began providing him the words for his impromptu acceptance speech.

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt, honored guests. I am humbled to have been offered the opportunity of serving as the Defender of the Light. While I'm sure there are better qualified wizards and witches , I will serve to the best of my abilities and hope my service will better our world."

Harry sat down to another round of thunderous applause.

_There, see, that wasn't so painful now, was it? Ginny sent through the link. _She felt Harry's tension lessen.

_You do need to get used to this kind of thing, you know. It will be expected that you say a few words wherever you go now._

Harry's eyebrows launched into his forehead for a reason only Ginny could understand.

_Silly boy, you may be 'just Harry' to me, but to the rest of the world you are the Defender of the Light. With that comes some duties and responsibilities._

Harry shook his head and stared at Ginny.

_Why do I get the feeling you and Hermione didn't tell me the whole story about the Defender of the Light?_

Ginny put her most innocent expression on her face.

_Why, Mr. Potter, what ever do you mean? I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about._

Riiight. 

At the end of the dinner, Kingsley escorted Ginny and Harry to the same room into which they Portkeyed from Hogwarts.

"Now, the Ministry understands that you want to finish your seventh year, so we will try not to impact your studies. I've made Ralph – your Uncle Randal, that is – your personal aide. He will keep your schedule and make sure you are informed."

"Like I was tonight?" Harry asked, obviously still a little peeved over the telling off he received from Ginny about the attire – or lack thereof – for tonight's event.

"Yes, just like tonight," Kingsley said without understanding Harry's tone or irritation.

"He'll make sure everything is arranged for weekends, so that you won't be missing classes. And he'll ensure you have personal time afforded to study." Kingsley placed his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"If there is one piece of advice I can give you, it is this: guard your personal time with friends and family. You may have unimaginable wealth and power now, but you cannot talk to gold or command love. Those are your true riches."

Kingsley turned to Ginny and Professor McGonagall and bid them thanks and good night.

Randal approached the three and smiled. "Not what you were expecting, I take it?" he said.

"What? The formal affair, the dinner with the Muggle Prime Minister? Or maybe it was something else? Perhaps that this was supposed to be some sort of dinner party to convince me to say yes? Take your pick."

Randal gave Harry a crooked smile. "Yes, that about covers it, I think."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Enemy Plans

Here's yet another installment - You may be able to tell it was written using some of the cool experiences I had while in Iraq. I love the reviews - see if you can identify where the story foreshadows the plotline - I like most of what you see because if I didn't put it in...and I really like it...I steal it.

The Enemy Plans

Professor McGonagall dismissed Harry and Ginny once they returned to Hogwarts. Harry was sure he was going to hear a lecture soon about making snap decisions, after what the professor had told him just moments before he agreed to be the Defender of the Light. But thankfully, she decided the lecture could wait.

Ginny and Harry were about to enter the Common Room when they heard what sounded like a classic Hermione, Ron row in progress.

"I don't care what you say, there is no way I said that," Ron yelled.

"Ronald, will you please be reasonable for once. As much as I can't stand divination, you have to admit…" Hermione hollered back at him.

"Admit what; that I have a woman's ability to prophesy. Is that what you want? Why don't you just castrate me now? That way the 'gift' Harry and Ginny gave me won't be spoiled."

"Ronald, you have completely lost it. Stop being stupid."

Harry knew Hermione had hit on of Ron's hot button phrases. He whispered to Ginny: "We need to get in there now."

"That's right," Ron yelled, "I'm Ronald Weasley, Ginny and Harry Potter's stupid brother and brother-in-law."

"What's going on," Harry said.

"Your brother-in-law is being stupid, that's what's going on!" Hermione yelled at Harry practically pushing him back on top of Ginny. "He thinks by denying his prophecy, he somehow can say it never happened. If that isn't the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard…I don't know what...oh Ronald, you are just infuriating, do you know that?"

Ginny pushed Harry forward after Hermione's verbal assault.

"Ron, we were all there," Ginny said. "We all heard it." Harry felt her rummaging through his memories through the link. He felt as though she were running her hands up and down his body after she had been playing in snow. She finally found the memory she was looking for leaving Harry extremely embarrassed by his body's reaction to her quick memory search.

"What you said Ron could not be mistaken for anything other than a prophecy, and I quote:

"You have passed into a new realm — yet you are bound to this one of flesh and bone.

"Fear not how you tread in the new realm — but take heed, Defenders of the Light.

"Your cause is unfinished — this you may not escape — this you must embrace with the new power.

"The enemies prepare — most to surrender — some to flee — some to return to fight again.

"The adversaries bring a power so dark, so vile, so crippling, that doomed are those who face it.

"Yet again, your test is this…Three times you must sacrifice the power the Dark Lord knew not. Three times you must sacrifice blood in full measure before your fate is revealed…"

"Is there any doubt?" Ginny finished.

Hermione looked at Ginny in wonderment. "That was incredible," she said. "You only heard it once, and yet is sounds like you memorized the entire thing."

Ginny smirked and looked to a red-faced Harry. "It was easy to remember, I just rifled through Harry's memories and found it.

_And don't think for a moment I didn't find a couple of other things that we'll be discussing later, Mr. Potter, _Ginny said through the link.

Ron ploughed right back into the center of the conversation. "Look, I can't have said all that. I was just fooling around. You both heard me, I am not a seer. That's for women only."

"It is not, Ronald," Hermione demanded. "There have been plenty of men who were seers."

"And they've all fancied other blokes, haven't they?" Ron bellowed.

Ginny and Hermione stopped talking. Harry's jaw dropped open. Ginny turned to him and pushed it closed.

"Is that what this is all about Ronald," Hermione queried. "Are you afraid you'll turn into less of a man."

Ron stood speechless. He knew some men had been seers in the past. But it wasn't until he had been told by Professor Trelawney that men who were true seers were normally possessed with woman-like sensitivity and ended up preferring the company of men.

"Well, if that's all you're afraid of then, I'll be the first to say you have a very healthy manly appetite," Hermione said.

Both Ginny and Harry felt a cold chill that made them visibly shudder.

"Oh please!" Ginny said, "can we just pretend for a moment. We'll pretend we didn't hear that disturbing piece of news, and you two promise to never give us nightmares again."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Yeah Ron, you really had me worried there for a second."

At Harry's ribbing, Hermione could tell Ron was about to explode again in anger if she didn't intercede.

"There is nothing wrong with being concerned about such things," she said. "And this was a private conversation before you two came in."

"How can you have a private conversation in the common room when you are screaming at each other," Ginny said. "We could hear you all the way out in the corridor. I'll bet they could hear you all the way up to the sixth year dormitories."

"No, they couldn't," Hermione said, "I put an impenetrable charm on the doorways to the tower."

"Is it possible for us to change the subject to the prophecy itself," Harry asked. "I mean there's only one thing I want to know at the moment. Did Ron mean there's more than one Defender of the Light?"

"Well that's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said. "What isn't obvious is how many 'Defenders' are there?"

Every time Hermione made a logical connection that no one but she could have made Harry rolled his eyes. He knew both his eyes were going to look like Madeye Moody's magical eyes after this discussion.

"What do you mean 'how many'?" Ginny asked. "How many could there be?"

"Well, the first line said: You have passed into a new realm — yet you are bound to this one of flesh and bone. That can mean both you and Harry, since you have both passed into your bond. Or it could include all four of us, since we were there with your first pre-bond attempt and based on what happened to us after you completed your bonding."

"I thought we were going to pretend that part didn't happen," Ron interjected.

"Oh, do grow up just a little bit Ronald," Hermione hissed. "Regardless, I think the two of you, at least, are addressed in this prophecy.

"Let's move on a bit more and I'll let you know what I think is being addressed."

"You know for someone who thought divination was rather wooly, you sure seem to have given this a lot of thought," Harry said.

"I agree that the actual teaching of this form of magic is impossible," Hermione said. "But, as we saw with Professor Trelawney, a true seer is not a learned skill or behavior, like say for instance, levitation or transfiguration. May I continue?"

Ginny turned to Harry and smirked in a 'so there' fashion. "By all means Hermione, continue," she said

"Well the next line, we've already discussed — it's a basic warning for the plural D.O.T.L.

"The next line indicates that there is unfinished business and that only with new powers will the enemy or enemies in the next two lines be…well this is where it all becomes very hard to interpret. Because it ends with three full measure sacrifices until your fate is revealed. It's not quite like the Voldemort 'neither shall live while the other survives' prophecy Harry was living under before."

"Great, this time I don't know what's coming," Harry started. "All I know is that it is dark, vile, and crippling. Good, I thought it was going to be something bad."

"This is nothing to joke about Harry," Ginny admonished. "This is a threat on your life as well as the D.O.T.L. If you don't take this seriously now you may walk right into something that will get you killed."

Ginny grabbed Harry's robes and pulled them hard towards her. "I fought long and hard to get you into my life Harry Potter. I'm not about to let you go and fritter that away because you think it's all a big joke now."

Harry was duly told off. He could hardly believe Ginny had been the one doing the telling. But, he decided he had pay better attention and take things a bit more seriously. The thought occurred to him that until just now, everyone was telling him he needed to relax and be a little more carefree since Voldemort wasn't lurking around every tombstone or train station.

--------------

In a dark corner of Knockturn Alley, William Potter approached a shop where very few witches or wizards dared to enter. He stopped before he entered and glanced around at those who were watching him enter the darkest magical object shop in all of Great Britain. The Tears of Ali was legendary for the evil it once housed. This was the place where Dementors were released upon the world.

Before they were subdued by the Ministry, they were brought to London by a young trader from the Far East. They were created by the trader's uncle as part of an unfinished plot to humble and then destroy the great Kublai Khan. But before the plan was finished and before they could be released on the Khan, the trader's uncle was murdered by a raiding party. The trader then left his land with the only thing he was able to save from the raid — three enchanted bottles.

The first bottle held the darkness that brought the Black Death upon all of Europe. Small silver-gray insect-like sprites called Slivers, no larger than the head of a pin, were the evil that spewed from the first bottle when it was shattered on cobblestone by a wizard who refused to believe the traveler's tale. When the bottle smashed to the ground, the young apprentice felt his master's life drain away. The slivers buried themselves beneath the skin of their new host. There they grew and multiplied weakening the host until death was the only cure. In only a days' time the Slivers killed the apprentice's master. They burst from his skin when he died taking to wing and dispersing.

They lived on causing the death of entire cities and towns. They ravaged peasant and pauper, nobility and clergy, soldier and surf. There was no hope — except for more of the same.

The cure was within the second bottle — but there was a foul catch. The cure was worse than the disease itself. Legend had it that the second bottle contained a vile mixture of pain, panic, and terror that was distilled into the creatures now called Dementors. Before the trader fled from the calamity he knew was coming from the breaking of the first bottle, he told the young apprentice what magic the bottles held. He told the boy the cure for the first was the second and the cure for the second was the third. He also told the boy the dark magic only became worse until only the evil of men shrouding the land. This was the only part the Ministry was not told when they originally released them upon the land. So many had perished from the Black Death that there was fear no one would be left so they would not have heard anything except there was a chance to survive.

The Dementors sought out the Slivers and consumed them as soon as the Ministry authorized the release of the second bottle. What the Minister of Magic did not know or was not told was that the Dementors would consume the Slivers host and all. While thousands had already perished and there was no telling how many more would die while the Dementors hunted down the Slivers. It was an agonizingly slow process to watch as Dementors consumed their prey. Their path, however, was clear — it was littered with soulless bodies. Some bodies lived on and roamed the countryside instilling fear in the peasantry.

Eventually the Dementors hunted down and killed all the Slivers. While they feasted on the parasites, the Dementors grew fond of the taste of the souls of the children of men. They learned that sucking the joy from a living human was as near to heaven as they would ever come. They evolved their quarry to the taste of a human soul; this would be their new prey.

For years after the Slivers had been hunted into extinction, Dementors terrorized the four corners of the Earth. They traveled to every battlefield and incited king against king. They were the treachery and deceit guiding noble men to participate in ignoble acts. The evil they brought forth was that which lurked deep in men's souls. While the Dementors fed on every positive thought, their victims were left with bloodlust and depravity as the only thoughts left in shattered minds. These were the men who raped, pillaged and burned the countryside before they died on a muddy field in some senseless battle for some small patch of earth or some shinny bauble. This was how Dementors continued to exist while a powerless Ministry of Magic attempted to wrestle the black-hearted beasts back into the bottle from where they came.

It wasn't until early in the 20th century that the Ministry was able to subdue the Dementors. A young wizard had struck on a spell that would allow a single Dementor think and to speak for them all. The young wizard was bound by his family honor to find a way to overcome the evil — the young apprentice was his ancestor.

It was with this spell that the wizard negotiated a pact that forced the Dementors to guard Azkaban and until the outbreak of a Muggle war from which they were free to hunt men's souls. This was in exchange for the Ministry's promise to never release the contents of the third bottle upon the Earth.

While it was obvious the third bottle held an evil even more horrible than the Dementors, it was not obvious how such a container should be held or hidden. It was because of this indecision that the third bottle was lost — or at least lost to most.

This was what William Potter, another of the apprentice's ancestors, was here to find: the legendary Misery Bottle. It wasn't known what the bottle held or how the evil within it would impact the world. All that was know is that once whatever it held was released it would destroy the Dementors, it would then be the bane of life. But William Potter was no fool, he had a plan when he entered the Tears of Ali.

Ron lay in his bed and stared at the over hangings. He couldn't sleep. He didn't care that he was tired or that he should be serenely sleeping like the beauty who lay beside him. All he could think about was 'his' new prophecy.

Why did it have to be him, he asked himself, who was putting his best mate and his sister back into harms way. Why couldn't they just live their lives like normal people — or like the fairy tales that his mum used to read Ginny and him when they were young. Why was Harry, and now Ginny, cursed with the unending burden of saving the whole bloody world.

"Someone has got to do it Ronald," Hermione mumbled as she stirred on his chest. Ron had grown taller and broader in his year away from Hogwarts, so he had taken a page out of his brother Charlie's book and enlarged his bed. Once Hermione had found out it was bigger and significantly more comfortable than her own bed, she had rarely spent a night away from Ron.

Ron tucked his chin to his neck and looked down at his fiancée. "Someone has to do what, Mione?"

She nestled herself deeper into the space she made between his arm and on his chest. "Someone has to save the world," she mumbled.

Hermione then turned her face to his chest and kissed it, stirring Ron's desire. She moved up the side of his neck while her hands rubbed his chest and the back of his neck.

Ron was about to lose himself in her ministrations, when a sudden reality occurred to him.

"Mione, did you just read my thoughts?" he asked, hoping she was awake enough to answer.

"No, Ron, I heard you talking, so I just answered you," she said becoming more aggressive because of his inattention to her. Ron's eyes were rolling to the back of his head over what she was doing to him.

"Oh bloody hell, Mione, you're killing me," he moaned.

Hermione pulled herself on top of Ron. She put her hands on both sides of his face moving his flaming red hair and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"You know Ron," she said in a deep voice that he only heard when she was deeply impassioned. "You belong to me now, and forever. That, I'm not about to let you forget."

Ron and Hermione allowed themselves to be consumed by their passion.

------------

Professor McGonagall was for a second time shaken from her slumber by the walls of Hogwarts rumbling.

"Not again," she said. "I've just about had enough of this." She left her small room and marched into the attached to the headmistress's office.

"Albus, Harry Potter must stop this behavior with Ginny Weas...Potter before the entire school knows. I won't have my school filled with married couples distracting the younger students."

Dumbledore's portrait smiled at Professor McGonagall. His eyes twinkled at her. "This time it wasn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said.

McGonagall was stunned. "You see…Wait, what? Well if it wasn't them, then who was it?"

"I'm very happy to say that you will have to find that out on your own," Dumbledore said.

"Just like you Albus," one of the other portraits said. "I'll tell her. It was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Headmistress. They have just manifested a soul bond."

The portrait looked crossly at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore smiled back and then stuck out his tongue at the offending portrait.

Minerva McGonagall smiled. She had thought of Ron and Hermione as a match made in a refiner's fire. They were well suited to each other, although they both needed the impurities of their growing love to be burned away before they could truly be in love and know they were soul mates. There was little she could see as hot and purifying as their years together with Harry and their spectacular rows.

"I must say, it's about time."

"There is something else you should know," Abus' portrait said. "Mr. Weasley is a seer."  
Minerva knew history surrounding male seers as well as the Weasley family background.

"How is that possible," she said. "He's a boy and he is in love with a girl."

"Yes," the portrait agreed, "it should be his sister with this power. And as you point out, he should be significantly more sensitive. Be that as it may, he is still from a rich magical family history. He just may be something different."

McGonagall turned away from the painting and walked to her desk. She had a sudden flash of insight.

"Albus, two couples bonding in such close proximity…four who are connected by association to the Light, the Battle of Hogwarts, and love…Could this be the beginning of another rise in the forces of Darkness?"

Dumbledore's portrait closed its eyes and began sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Dagger of Fear

Okay - so I'm actually writing faster than this - but I'm having issues with my tagging skills. Please enjoy and those of you how are on my list of favorites - PLEASE leave a review.

Chapter 14 — The Dagger of Fear 

William Potter entered the Tears of Ali to the sound of a small bell above the door. The shop was dark and had the musty smell of disuse. Bladed weapons adorned the walls. Showcases were filled with potion bottles and magical trinkets.

A middle-aged, white-haired man with blue eyes and olive skin appeared from behind a curtain. He had a white moustache and five o'clock shadow He walked steadily towards William Potter, as if sizing up a customer.

"Al Salam alekum, Mr. Potter, it has been a very long time since you have honored my establishment with your presence," the man said in a Middle Eastern accent.

"Halekum Salam, Mr. Nijjar," William said, returning the Arabic greeting. "It is you who honors me by remembering my name after so many years."

"I could never forget one as dedicated to the dark arts as you, Mr. Potter," Najjar said. "Your skill is destined for great things — horrible things, yes — but great things."

William Potter smiled at the compliment. To him it was a compliment. He had brought Peter Pettigrew to Voldemort in order to provide the key to unlocking the whereabouts of his unbending brother and his young family.

William had trying bringing James over to the Dark when he was a boy. He showed him the thrill of excess and intoxication of unbridled power. But his younger brother would not bend his puny morals to understand that power was gained by cunning. He was unwilling to learn the subtle art of persuasion and guile. Young James was too afraid to play with the fires William thirsted to master.

Instead, as James grew up, he decided to take the same path their parents had chosen. William had even tried several times to push his younger brother towards darkness — right up until James went into hiding. It was then that he found Peter. The lump of a boy had grown into a lump of a man

William told Peter that his life would be nothing in James and Sirius Black's shadows. He would live in those shadows and be nothing if he stayed there. Or he could follow the Dark and serve the greatest wizard of all time. Peter balked at the offer. He stood like a shield against giving up James. He stood like a wall of paper when William brought him before Voldemort himself.

"What makes you worthy to serve at the hand of the Dark Lord?" Voldemort said. His face had not taken the snake-like form yet, but he did show the scars only the darkest magic left as signs of evil.

"I won't ssserrve you," Peter stuttered, spittle falling from his mouth in response to his terror. He was certain he would die. He knew if he were to die, he would not betray his friends. "I won't surrender my friends to the likes of you," he said.

"Your friends," Voldemort purred. "The friends who barely tolerated your existence — is that who you mean? The friends who would hardly recognize if you were gone, or even ask about your whereabouts — are these the friends of whom you speak?"

Voldemort turned and beckoned one of his other Death Eaters forward. His sickly grin to his approaching follower foreshadowed the knowledge he was about to break Peter's will.

"Tell him about his friends, my loyal servant."

"James Potter did nothing for you Pettigrew. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of you. He and his friends had spoken about your inability to take a hint and scurry off when they did everything to avoid your presence."

The Death Eater provided dates, times, and descriptions of events where James, Sirius, and Remus Lupin had avoided his company. The dates and times were correct, but the events were ever so painstakingly manipulated to prove Peter with the illusion that he was not the great Marauder he thought he was.

"It's…It's not true," Peter said. "They were my friends. You can't know how we were true friends."

He knew with Pettigrew's use of his friends in the past tense that he had opened a deep wound of self-doubt. Voldemort flicked his hand at the mask covering the testifying Death Eater exposing the face of Severus Snape.

"Can't I?" Snape asked. "I was there. I saw with my own eyes."

"I'll never tell you where James and Lily are hiding," Peter shrieked. "I won't let you kill them."

"Oh but you will tell me what I want to know," Voldemort hissed. "And indeed I will kill them all."

Snape recoiled. His master had said nothing about his request to spare Lily — he only wanted the boy.

It was shortly thereafter that Peter Pettigrew surrendered his will to the Dark Lord. William was pleased to find out Pettigrew was also his brother's secret keeper. It made it easier to finish the job.

William roused himself from the memory of his victory over his brother and Dumbledore to the present. The store keeper, if you could call a man who guarded the most terrifying secrets of the wizarding world that stood waiting.

"Mr. Nijjar, I want the third bottle."

The man lifted an eyebrow. "Then you have found the magic you sought to control the darkest evil this world will ever know?" Nijjar asked. "Would you allow me the privilege of sharing in this knowledge? Of course this information would never leave these walls."

"I have no fear that you are a supporter," William said. "It really was quite simple. It's actually a puzzle of sorts. It is blood. Ah, not your ordinary blood, mind you. It is very special — heroic blood, if you will, that will control the monster that will emerge from the Misery Bottle."

"I'd like it now, if you please."

Mr. Nijjar looked shocked. Not that William was about to release a plague upon the Earth, but that he didn't have it…any more.

"It is no longer part of my store's holdings," Nijjar said. "It was already taken by another member of your family."

__________

Martin Garzino was used to the drama his patients would go though in their lives. He could practically write a script for most of them based on his experience and knowledge. Hermione, he thought, was bound to meltdown soon. It was something he had expected to happen a lot sooner. He knew the young woman was hiding her confusion and pain. But he knew she couldn't keep it up forever. While he was sure he had helped her understand her feelings for Harry were more normal than she would admit, he doubted her relationship with Ron would last. When Molly had asked him to talk with Ron and Hermione after he had finished with Harry and Ginny, he understood Molly could see what was eventually going to happen. But now with the knowledge that Hermione and Ron created a soul bond everything he thought before then had now changed.

Technically, it was possible for them to do such a thing. But if there were ever two people who were less likely to develop such an intimate relationship, in Garzino's opinion it was them. They really should not have been bonded. It just didn't seem like their souls were old enough to manifest a bond's commitment. In Garzino's opinion, the fact that Hermione was questioning her love in the first place was enough to preclude the idea. Ron's lack of emotional depth was certainly another reason to give the healer pause.

A knock came on his Hogwarts office door and jarred Garzino out of his introspection.

"Come in Ron," he said.

The door opened and Ron poked his head inside, ready to pull it back if anything flew towards him.

"Hermione's not here yet, so it's safe to come in," he said.

"I didn't think it was unsafe," Ron grudgingly said. "I was just looking in to see if she was here yet."

"Really; odd, you seem to be exhibiting a fear of your fiancée. Be that as it may, she'll be here shortly. But before she gets here, I'd like to have a word with just you."

Ron entered the office and went to his normal chair. He sat at the edge and stared downward. He put his hands in his lap and sat. He waited for the healer to begin. But Garzino was going to wait the young man out. It was obvious that Ron was miserable. It was also obvious he wanted to talk to the healer; he'd arrived thirty minutes early.

"Where should we start today," Ron finally asked.

"I don't know, Ron, why don't you tell me what brings you here early," Garzino said. "Rationally, 'the shrinking shack' should be one of the last places you want to show up early." Garzino actually liked the name, it made him feel good that his Hogwarts patients had decided that they were comfortable enough with the therapy that they could make fun of it — especially since they thought he had no idea the name existed. Ron blanched at the thought of the healer knowing the name they gave him.

"No worries Ron, I've been called much worse than Godzilla in my life," Garzino said as he smiled widely. "And, truth be told, it's a good thing for you and your friends to talk to each other about your shared experiences."

Ron nodded. He decided the healer knew what he wanted to talk about; he had known just about everything Ron was thinking even before he himself knew.

"Or maybe we could talk about why or should I say how you are rowing with Hermione after only being bonded for twenty-four hours," Garzino asked. He had been told by the Headmistress the morning of the event — How she knew about it was really none of his business.

"By being a self-centered, prat, that's how," Ron said. "I never even thought she could have been as hurt and angry as she was. I was just worried about myself and how I felt. I never even asked her how she felt. I mean, it's my fault she's hurting right now, because if I really cared, I would have asked. And now she won't even yell at me, she won't let me talk to her — it's almost like…she doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Suddenly she says she's never going to let me go — It was like a dream come true. Then we had this spectacular…I don't know what to call it…event, I guess. It was nothing like what we saw with Harry and Ginny's bonding. It was better…It was like I knew Hermione. Like I never had been without her; you know, like I had known her forever. I could feel so much more — it was brilliant. Like we could share everything. Then she just tosses me out.

"And…

Ron blurted everything out and left it in the space between the healer and himself. Garzino sat and waited. It was apparent that Ron wasn't quite finished but needed a little bit of a push to keep going.

"And, what?" Garzino said.

"And, it hurts."

Garzino was slightly taken aback. Ron had been reared with a family of males who chastised him for expressing pain or weakness. It wasn't unnatural or unhealthy since both Ron's mother and father protected each of their children from the others when things drifted too far. With that, Garzino had determined Ron Weasley was at a developmental a kind of standstill in his emotional maturation. The fact that he found himself hurting from the emotional battle he was fighting with himself over Hermione was a clear sign he was making headway. It was a bit out of character. Many wizards did not learn that lesson until they were much older. Some never did.

"I need to fix this," Ron said. "I need to find a way to show Hermione that I care about her…you know, just her. I don't want her to think that I only care for her because she's always there for me. I don't want to keep taking her for granted.

"I just," he paused and sighed, "I just don't want her to be broken like me."

Garzino's ears perked up again. Ron had never thought that he was 'broken.' He was injured by Hermione's father, but had healed from that physically. This was something entirely different since he had denied even needing to talk to Garzino from the moment they had met. He told him he was just supporting Harry in the war and that his little part wasn't all that important.

While Garzino knew better — he had talked to Harry, Molly, and Professor McGonagall. Each of them told him how Ron had been torn between what was right and what was easy. Ron wanted nothing more than to be a decent student and a good son. When he finally decided he wanted more to do with Hermione, it was in the midst of a war. He couldn't afford sensitivity — when he had felt it, it had almost destroyed him.

Garzino even researched the Ministry records on Ron's involvement and was shocked to learn Ron was up for the Order of Merlin, first class. Ron had also admitted other issues Garzino would bring up later. The last thing he said was more of a breakthrough than him recognizing that he was hurting his fiancée.

"Are you broken?" Garzino asked

Ron looked at the man and took in the healer's question. He asked himself if he had actually said it the way it sounded.

"Well, I think…I think I'm better than I was before. But, I still have a ways to go yet.

"But that's not the point, is it? The point is that I need to help Mione. I need to do what's right by her. I guess what I'm saying is that I need to be the one to help her this time — and, if she'll still have me — for the rest of our lives."

"No, Ron, that's exactly the point," Garzino said. "You are missing the wider canvas here. How are you going help her if you don't know your own status?"

Ron had no idea what he should do. Truth be told, he only had experience helping people do things. He had no clue where he should start.

Garzino could see Ron was lost in thought. He felt this would be the best time to let Ron know what he was facing while he and Hermione were at odds. He'd done a bit more research on bonding and found there were very serious pitfalls to a bonding that failed to flourish.

"You see Ron, as long as you are having problems, she too is having problems. And, as you now understand, she has hidden behind helping you.

"Let me put it to you this way. If you want to know how to do something, don't you think you might want to know what you want to accomplish."

Ron thought hard about what the healer said. He knew he had been a little thick lately so he wanted to make sure he understood what the older man was saying.

"I want to help Mione, the way she helped me," he said with a sudden realization that she had undid the year of terror for him that they had undergone. She had been the one to help him through his nightmares and the loss of his brother. She had helped him understand the senselessness of war — as well as the anger her father had expressed in violence.

"I want to be the one she believes in when she needs help. I want to be the one she comes to when she's sad. I want to be the one who…I want her to say she'll love me for the rest of my life…"

Ron suddenly stopped as he was cast into a dreamlike trance. He was watching Hermione as she spoke to Kreacher. She was asking the old elf to put something into his pumpkin juice. Ron couldn't tell what it was, but he found it odd that she would ask Kreacher since he was now Harry's elf and at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Ron, are you still with me?" Garzino asked.

"I want to be the one who never gives up on her. I don't want to let go," he mumbled.

"What was that," Garzino asked. "Did you realize something? Did you realize that Hermione needs you as much as you need her — and that she has never given up?"

Thoughts seemed disjointed to Ron. Hermione had never given up on him? But the healer had said that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Yes, Ron," he continued, "Hermione needs you. But now you need to find out how to help her heal. You need to know more about her and how hurt she is from your ignoring her traumatic experiences. You need to know more about the young lady who would sacrifice everything for you."

Ron looked up at the healer and was sure he understood. "I need to know more about her. I thought I knew loads about her, but I don't really. I only know things that most of her classmates know. I need to look past my nose."

Ron rose to leave. Garzino had other ideas. "Don't go just yet. I want you to think about something. I want you to think about this question and use more than two words to answer it."

The older man watched as Ron settled back into his chair. This was a different person than the hurt and angry teen Garzino had met barely a month ago. Across from him sat a determined young man focused on building his relationship. He was also concerned with another person — a big step for one so young. Ron had decided he was worth saving — and that Hermione's decision to help save him was more than enough to make her effort worth supporting. All of this may sound self-serving to most people, but Garzino saw it as Ron's survival and coping mechanisms kicking back into 'normal.'

"Ron," Garzino started, looking deeply into his eyes, "how do you feel?"

Garzino held Ron's blue eyes in his gray eyes as he had done the first time they had met. There was no discomfort this time like the first time when Ron thought the healer could see the dirty and torn soul that he was hiding from the world — he was only thinking about the question. He was also thinking about his answer.

"I feel…better," he started, "I kind of feel like…well, I don't know how to describe it really. I don't know, 'normal' maybe. I know that I feel sad and upset about Hermione, but I think there's something I can do about that so I don't really feel as bad. Does that make sense?"

Before Garzino could answer, Ron continued.

"I feel like I should go and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Granger about what I should do next. I feel like Mione deserves someone better than who I've been since we first started dating — she deserves a lot better."

Garzino broke his gaze and shifted it to his desk. He reached over and grabbed his appointment book.

"You are right Ron," he said. "Hermione does deserve better. And it looks like you are getting better.

Ron cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Yes, Ron, you've come a very long way in a short time. I want you to realize that you are healing. And I must stress that you will be healing for a long time to come.

"What I want you to see is that by you showing that other's feelings are important means a great deal. It means that you care. You may not be able to understand or see the subtle difference now, but rest assured that I see it. Others will see it as well.

The door swung open and in walked Hermione. She froze as soon as she recognized Ron was in the room. She turned on her heel and started out.

"Hermione, wait," Garzino said before Ron could. "You are right on-time for your appointment. Please come in and sit down."

Hermione stopped at the door. She began trembling. Ron tried to open their newly established link but was again unsuccessful. She had locked him out. He was beginning to doubt that his and Hermione's bond would work the same way Harry and Ginny's did.

"Mione, I'm sorry I've taken you for granted," Ron said. "Will you please come back inside? Please don't be afraid."

Hermione turned on Ron in a rage and stomped back into the room.

"Oh, is that that what you think then, that I'm afraid," she yelled. "Well I'll have you know Ronald Bilius Weasley, that I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm bloody well furious with you at the moment, if you can't tell!"

Garzino saw Ron's frustration at not being able to communicate with Hermione building. Even though Ron had just said he wanted to help Hermione, he could see that if he didn't intervene soon he would witness a spectacular row. His first words however, were too late to stop Ron.

"Please, Hermione…" Garzino started only to be cut off by Ron.

"NO! Hermione, I can't at the moment tell anything," Ron roared. "You have completely shut me out, so congratulations; you've been successful at showing who's in charge. If that's what you were trying to do, so be it. I'll just wait for you to come to your right mind and…"

Hermione turned and rushed Ron. Her fury was as apparent as Ron's surprise at how fast she moved.

"My right mind? How dare you! I'm not the one who acts like nothing happened when he makes a bleeding prophesy in front of three people. I'm not the one who acts a fool over his sister and best mate bonding. And I'm not the one who goes off and starts a fight with my sister and his best mate and then drags me into it, am I?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him down to her face. Her magical energy had increased her strength and made light work of pulling down the taller and stronger wizard.

"No, I must be the one worried that some how you're going to turn into some kind of poof?"

Ron was aware of everything he had done up to that point. He was unable to feel her emotion over their new bond, but he was sure he would not have been able to withstand her onslaught. He had to know what she was talking about. But he was just as angry as she was at the moment. And he was starting to feel more deeply hurt.

"THAT IS ABOUT ENOUGH!" Healer Garzino bellowed. "You will both stop this childishness and sit down."

They both looked at the healer as if they would take out their rage on him together. Garzino knew that any sign of weakness on his part at this moment could be disastrous - mostly for him. He stood his ground.

"I said, sit down!"

Hermione and Ron huffed simultaneously, turned, and went to separate chairs. They sat down and glared daggers at each other. This was going to be an intensely uncomfortable session the healer thought.

"May we dispense with the filthy looks at each other and do what was intended?" Garzino asked to apparently no one since both Hermione and Ron steadfastly ignored the request.

"Very well then, I'll take that as a 'yes' from both of you," the healer continued. "We are here to work on your couple's communication.

"That's a laugh," mumbled Ron. "All she has to do is let me in and we'd be able to communicate fine."

"Ron," Garzino started, "have you completely forgotten our discussion, not two minutes before Hermione entered?"

"Oh he's good at forgetting, that one is," Hermione growled. "He's forgotten loads."

"Have I then?" Ron bit back. "Go ahead; let's hear everything I've forgotten. I mean we might as well hear how imperfect I am. Merlin knows how you ever got stuck with the likes of me."

Hermione was quiet. She knew she had hurt him. She wanted him to know she didn't mean to hurt him again. She wanted so much for him to know that he was perfect in every way to her. But she was so angry at him at the moment that she couldn't tell him. If she did, she knew he would know she was hiding things from him — and that she was afraid; her fear was that she was going to lose him.

"Sometimes I wonder myself," she bit back. "You seem to think you can just ignore me and make everything better with a kiss or some kind of an apology. It doesn't work that way, you know."

Garzino was amazed at how the young couple before him was carrying on this conversation. They were not calling each other names or making wild accusations against each other. In fact, they were expressing their anger at each other with fact and examples — something he rarely saw in couple this young. It was healthy communication so he decided to allow them to continue.

"Look here," Ron started, "I've done nothing but try and understand what's happening around me. I think a lot's happen in the past four months. How about you cut me a bit of slack? I know you are loads smarter than me, but I just happen to need a bit more time to figure things out — and pardon me if I don't just agree with your every explanation. I have to figure some things out on my own."

"Like that you might have to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Garzino saw Hermione's turnabout on Ron's earlier question. He decided that this was going to the end of the constructive communication and interrupted. He did understand that this was Hermione's real concern.

"I think you need to allow Ron to finish his thought Hermione," Garzino said. "Ron, please continue."

Ron looked up, hoping to hold back the itching in his eyes. He didn't want to expose the weakness that had begun showing in him like an illness. But he couldn't let her last statement go without an answer.

"What?" he started, "Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How could I not? You know just because Harry and Ginny bonded, doesn't mean that it's something just anyone can do. I was just going to say that I didn't want you to… be sorry."

Ron felt an unfamiliar stinging in his eyes and the lump form in his throat. "Mione, how many times can I say I'm sorry? What do I have to do to show you that you are the one I want to be with for the rest of eternity? I'm an idiot for taking you for granted? How much longer are you going to keep me at arm's length?

Garzino interrupted again, "Ron, a bonding is between souls. It doesn't mean that you don't have to work on becoming a better mate and a better husband.

"I must say, you and Hermione have broken all the rules when it comes to bonding. Now, that's not to say that's a bad thing. However, you must realize that because you have this bond, it gives you a foothold into building a much deeper connection than most people could even dream."

"I really don't think I can take much more of it," Ron said.

Now it was Hermione's turn. She wanted to relent and give in to him. But she thought Ron's only going to remember for a little while and then go back to his 'forgetfulness.' And then there was the hurt she was hiding from him — she didn't know how she'd let him know without overwhelming him with her grief.

"Ronald, can't you see that I love you?" Hermione whispered. Silence engulfed the room. "It hurts me when you hurt," she continued in hushed tones.

"I know you are hurting now. And I know why; that's why I wouldn't let you into my mind the same way Harry and Ginny talk."

Healer Garzino was confused. He had only just learned of Ron and her bonding — he still had no idea how they could be rowing so soon after its establishment. Normally there would have been a honeymoon period.

"Hermione, I want to know the truth, tell me what you think is going to hurt me so we can work on it…together."

This was exactly the reason she was holding back from Ron. She didn't want to show him how he changed in only a few hours. In only a few hours Ron had developed feelings and sensitivities that she knew would make him question himself and their relationship. This was something she was not willing to give up on — she was not going to let Ron make a self-fulfilling prophesy and change without a fight.

"I promise Hermione, just let me understand what you think is happening, I'll be good," Ron said as he raised his head with a weak smile on his face. He rose from his chair and knelt down beside her. It was another sign to her that he was becoming more sensitive and caring. She knew most women would kill for such a man — but this was happening too fast, and it scared her. Ron took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Please help me be a better man," Ron said as he reached up and move her hair from her face.

Hermione could not hold back. He had melted her heart with his boyish charm. But now Ron had developed a mature sensitivity that made her powerless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing. "Ron, I won't lose you."

Healer Garzino had watched the scene unfold before him and was still unable to understand what had happened between the couple. One moment he thought Ron was attempting to patch up something he had done — the next he was thinking Hermione had done something to damage their relationship.

"Mione," Ron started, "you are the last one to need to worry about losing me. I'm the one who should worry; what with Victor Krum, and every guy that walks by looking at you like you're some kind of prize to be won. I can hardly keep control of myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of Ron," she said. "I'm…I'm…"

"Please tell me, Mione," Ron said.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" she blurted out. "You're the one who already said it."

Now Healer Garzino understood.

Hermione opened her feelings so Ron could enter their bond. She stood in the midst of it looking tired and dejected.

_Oh Mione,_ Ron thought,_ I understand now. Why didn't you just tell me? I'm afraid too. But I won't let that stop me from loving you._

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw caring and concern; she saw the man she loved, as well as the one who loved her back.

_There you go again_, she sniffed. _I go making a complete fool of myself and you take it on yourself._

____________________________

In his London flat Randal sat at his study examining and ancient hand-blown glass bottle. Inscribed on its surface were now unknown symbols. Randal toyed with the bottle. He spun on the table and wondered how so much evil could ever be placed into something so small. There was no stopper on the bottle.

The fireplace came to life in green flame and out stepped his nephew, James Potter. It was only days ago that he was able to remember his nephew as well as the rest of his family. For that matter it was only days ago that he was able to remember the rest of his life; all due to his other nephew, Harry Potter. Before that Randal had been living in a state of total amnesia.

"Ah, James, "Randal said. "To what do I own this unexpected, yet welcome visit?"

James looked directly at the bottle in his uncle's table. He removed his hands from his cloak with a similar bottle. Only this one was still sealed.

Randal's face blanched. "Where did you get that?"

"Hello Uncle Randal," James said. "I suppose we can dispense with the pleasantries then? Very well, I'm guessing that I needn't explain what 'that' is," he said while placing the bottle down next to the other.

"It is the Dagger of Misery," Randal said.

"Oh please, Uncle, let's not play games. You know the empty bottle that you have is the Dagger of Misery — or the Misery Bottle," James said. He closed the distance between himself and his uncle. His face took on the glint of an angry man.

"Now why don't you tell me what you know about our family's connection to this bit of evil. Merlin knows I've had the devil of a time tracking it down. Although I have to say the bloke who had it was extremely amiable about turning it over. That is once I paid the, what did he call it, ah yes, the holding fee." James' face returned to his normal neutral expression.

"That was a bit high — but if you've been holding something for almost six hundred years, I suppose it's not too much to ask."

"So Uncle, tell me why I have the Dagger of Fear.

"Oh, and while you're at it, why the bloody hell do you have the empty Dagger of Misery?

_____________________

Harry was very happy at the moment. This week he had a free class day — something only seventh years could handle with planning and a bit of luck with scheduling. While he managed to keep himself out of trouble with Ginny for their dinner at the Minister of Magic's official residence, he had decided the end of the week was a perfect time to catch up with a few chores he had neglected.

When he had proposed to Ginny, he had bought a nice engagement ring on terms that were easy enough for him to afford on the money in the vault his parents had provided him. But now he had something better in mind for her wedding ring. It wasn't too far ahead for him to be getting all these affairs in order. Their wedding day was only two months away. He also needed to arrange their honeymoon.

His bright mood was not something Ron enjoyed in the morning. Ron stared at his friend as he played with the length of his hair in the mirror.

"Oy! You have got to be kidding me mate. Are you actually playing with your hair? Give me a break would you?"

"Er, well, yeah, I just thought I'd see what I'd look like with different hair." Harry said. "I've only just found that I could change the length and color of my hair — It used to happen before on accident. But now I can do it on command."

Harry went through the lengths from shoulder length to a tight crew cut. Then he changed the color from black to gray to brown and then finally to red.

"Ha, perfect, now you're a real Weasley," Ron said smiling at Harry's activities. "Just make sure you don't make to radical a change or you'll have Ginny to answer to if it isn't to her liking."

Ron thought for a moment.

"Harry, can you grow a mustache and beard?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"Go ahead, give it a go."

Harry thought for a moment and a full beard like Hagrid's appeared on his face.

"Well that's a lot more than I was thinking," Ron said.

"How about you make it smaller, kinda like this," Ron held up his comb to his upper lip and a hair brush to his chin.

Harry made his facial hair comply.

After a few more changes Harry had a goatee with a thin moustache that looked remarkably like Sirius's.

"There mate," Ron said. "Now that's a great look for you. It'll drive my sister mad.

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah it will. Give me a second and I'll go down to breakfast with you." As Ron started washing up he decided now was a good time to satisfy his curiosity.

"I noticed you slept in your own bed last night."

"Yeah, I noticed you did too," Harry said back in a playful tone.

"I doubt it; Hermione puts up impenetrable charms…" Ron stopped and narrowed his glare at Harry who was smiling.

"Good one, mate."

"Yeah, well we can't have McGonagall knowing about everything we do now can we? I mean she knew when Ginny and I had spent the night together.

Ron ripped open the shower curtain he had just closed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked goggling at Harry.

"She took fifty points from me for the whole thing. She knew everything. Worse yet, she said it right in front of Hermione," Harry said.

"So does she know about everyone?" Ron asked.

"I don't suppose she would," Harry started, "Otherwise she would have taken a hundred points from you and Hermione, wouldn't she. I guess it had something to do with the bond…Hey, wait a moment." In the time Harry paused Ron put the pieces together and was sure Professor McGonagall was aware of his and Hermione's activities; this was most likely how the healer knew about the bonding as well. Ron then made the logical leap that Hermione knew Professor McGonagall knew — and she still did it. Satisfaction and love suffused his entire being and was over into his and Hermione's bond. Ron felt the warm feelings of love and caring return.

"So, Hermione's sending a bit of love your way, then," Harry said.

Ron grabbed the shower curtain, pulled it in front of him and stepped back into the shower."

"Yeah, I'll be out shortly," Ron said as he turned the cold water on fully.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. Harry's new beard and moustache were a big hit with everyone until he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny caught sight of him and it was as if he was a mosquito caught up in a hurricane.

_What on earth have you done to yourself? Why on earth have you done that? YOU ARE NOT KEEPING IT — I'LL NOT HAVE IT. You do realize that EVERY girl is looking at you, don't you? Is that what you were trying to do?_

"Er, good morning, Gin," Harry said trying to continue through the telling off he was getting over their bond. He bent over to give her a peck on the cheek, but thought better of it when he saw the filthy look she was giving him.

"Uhm, Harry," Hermione started, "When I said you could use a bit of a makeover, I meant that maybe you should let a professional help you out.

"So, I take it you don't approve?" Harry said.

_No, what could have given you that idea — you look like…like…Sirius._

Harry was put out by that.

_And what's wrong with that? I happen to have liked the way my Godfather looked._

Ginny huffed at him.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Morning dear, looks like those two are having a conversation."

"More likely a row, judging by the white knuckled grip Ginny has on her fork."

Ginny's eyes flashed and her nostrils flared. She was definitely upset and becoming more upset the longer she felt Harry's thickness was getting in the way of her point.

_You may not realize this Mr. Potter, but EVERY FEMALE IN GREAT BRITIAN liked the way Sirius Black looked. Most of them were mad for him._

Harry blushed at the thought that his Godfather had been some sort of sex symbol.

_Right, then what does that have to do with me? There's only one woman for me, isn't there?_

Ginny's ire was subdued somewhat.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Ginny finally said outside the link. "I just think you may want to follow Hermione's advice and have a professional help you out. In the mean time — you can bin the facial hair — if that is you expect me to kiss you again." She said her last statement with a dismissive wave of her hand and turned her attention back to her breakfast.

"You know when Ron said this would drive you mad, I didn't think it would be like this," Harry said.

Ron jumped up hearing Harry's last comment grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Hermione, and ran for the door. "That must be my cue to be off."

"RONALD WEASLEY! You didn't just prank Harry," Ginny shrieked as she drew her wand. Luckily for Ron he cleared the door before she could take proper aim.

Harry was stunned. "Oh, he knew, did he? Well that's just brilliant. You know what this means?"

"You mustn't do anything rash Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he said.

_If you don't get him — I will,_ Ginny said laughing over their link.

"Gin, you have nothing to worry about, I'll get rid of the goatee. However you may want to let your brother know that he should be very careful in near future."

Later that week Harry went to the Headmistress's office to ask permission to leave school grounds for the afternoon. He explained to Professor McGonagall that he needed to make a trip to Gringotts to ensure his instructions were completed and to make a quick stop in his family vault.

Professor McGonagall agreed to allow Harry the trip if he would let her know what happened to the moustache and goatee he had earlier this week at breakfast. He smiled and told her the details of Ron's prank.

After he had left through the fireplace, Professor McGonagall sat quietly behind her desk.

"Ah, Minnie isn't it nice to see that Harry is not the worse for wear. So much so that even his dearest friends can still treat him as they would anyone else his age."

"Albus, only you could see the normality in plotting a counter-prank on one's friend," McGonagall sighed. "But it is nice to see Harry have fun. He'll be especially hard pressed during the first Gryffindor Quidditch. His wife has become the target for the more aggressive team captains."

"Which means who?"

"All of them, of course."

____________________

The Gringotts' guard goblins were quite a bit less threatening to Harry as he entered the lobby. He went directly to the Goblin-in-charge and asked for Griphook. A few moments later Griphook appeared and took Harry to a private conference room. This room was the same size as the first one. But for some reason he felt less intimidated here.

"Good fortune and high returns to you and yours Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he entered the room.

Harry remembered his Goblin manners and took one step back, gave a slight grunt of approval, and spoke.

"All fortune is fleeting, if not wisely managed and doubled by the wisdom of one such as you, Griphook."

"I do say, Mr. Potter, your manners have improved greatly since our last meeting."

Harry's hand reflexively touched his cheek.

Griphook took notice, but said nothing.

"Yes, what then may I do for you Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked getting down to business.

"You mentioned that if there was anything that I needed, that I should consult my portfolio manager. Unfortunately, I have no idea who that might be."

Griphook smiled his sharp, toothy grin at Harry and beckoned him to sit.

"Why Mr. Potter, your account is not managed at the moment," Griphook began. "Since you came to the age of majority and were unavailable, your assets were put into escrow in order to ensure their management…it is our fiduciary responsibility to protect our clients — even those on the run."

This seemed strange to him. If his money was protected while he was on the run, then what happened to Death Eater holdings and of those who were still running?

"I see you mind is sharp, Mr. Potter,' Griphook said. "You were a special case. While you were 'undesirable number one' you were not…how shall I say?" Griphook paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. "You were not on the side that lost — at the time, you were on the losing side, but that was not the outcome."

"Now that the war is over, and you are the victor, the spoils of war must be dispersed."

"Yes," Harry replied, "so I've been told."

"That however is something that must wait for the time being," Griphook said. "I believe your business today is more 'personal' in nature. Firstly, as you pointed out, you need to choose a portfolio manager. Secondly, you will be please to hear that your bond mate's mother has been very busy arranging your upcoming nuptials. She has been wise and somewhat frugal in her spending."

Harry bristled. "Is there something wrong with her choices?"

"Yes," Griphook said and waited.

This was not exactly the response he expected — for that matter he didn't expect to be discussing Molly's wedding preparations with his bank.

"And?" Harry prompted with the same one word questioning strategy he had learned from his healer.

Griphook sighed and placed a file in front of Harry. He opened it and showed Harry Molly's choices. To Harry they were some of the most beautiful decorations — it looked as if Molly had gone all out and designed a fairy tale wedding and reception.

"These are fantastic," Harry blurted. "I can't see what could be wrong with any of this."

"I am not one to question the décor, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "I am questioning the size."

This again was something Harry didn't expect. Had Molly gone too far in her spending? He did tell her not to worry about what she spent. It was the only thing he told her. "Well, I should have enough to pay for it all, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps I'm not being clear, Mr. Potter," Griphook sighed. "Mrs. Weasley is planning an event for two-hundred-fifty guests. It has come to our attention you have decided to invite the Muggle Prime Minister. That being said, it is part of your duty to invite several other official dignitaries. The number effectively moves to no less than two thousand, if the first two-hundred-fifty guests are family and friends."

Harry sat blinking at Griphook. So much for the intimate ceremony Harry thought. Then it dawned on him. How was he supposed to tell Molly to increase the number of guests — she'd need help.

"Er, so what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"I suggest you pick a portfolio manager first," Griphook started, "this way when your mother-in-law strikes you down, your finances will still be well in hand."

It was Goblin humor to enjoy making money even in the darkest of times. Harry shook his head and thought about what he should do.

"I have a list of suitable and vetted companies who you might find helpful," Griphook handed Harry a parchment of names. "It would not be beyond my ethical obligation to suggest that Gringotts could continue as your portfolio management company."

Harry perused the list seeing no names that he knew.

"For the time being, I'll keep Gringotts as my management team. However, I will ask that you take personal charge of the day to day management," Harry said. "With that in mind, I will need you to provide a staff for Mrs. Weasley, as well as the news that you have just provided me concerning the number of guests required for the wedding."

Griphook's toothy grin disappeared for a moment. "Very shrewd, Mr. Potter — almost Goblin like. I will make the necessary arrangements and the proper sensitive notifications."

"Thank you," Harry said and smiled. "What I'd also like to do is take a look in my family vault."

Griphook sat as if waiting for Harry to continue.

"Is there something the matter?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not," Griphook said. "I was just waiting for you to tell me which vault you wanted to inspect?"

Heat coursed through Harry's neck and back at the news there was more than one vault. He was sure Griphook had told him his school funds had been merged with his family vault — so he only assumed there was one Potter vault.

"How many are there, actually?" Harry muttered.

"There are fourteen."

"Of course there are," Harry mumbled sarcastically.

After he had found what he was looking for in his family vault, Harry made a short trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to find Lee Jordon busily running the till. The shop was crowded with shoppers, while Lee seemed to be the only one working.

"Hi Harry," Lee said. "Sorry I can't talk at the moment. You wouldn't happen to know where George is, would you?"

Just then a young girl, obviously under the age for Hogwarts, screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT'S HARRY POTTER! MUMMY LOOK! HARRY POTTER IS HERE!"

The store erupted into cheering and applause. A wave a people crushed in on Harry all at once each of them trying to say something. Harry saw that the little girl who had announced his presence was about to be trampled. He reached down and pulled her up onto the counter. She turned cow-eyed at Harry.

"Mummy, Harry Potter just saved my life!" she screamed, although this time the din of the growing crowd drowned out most of her volume.

Lee smiled as the scene unfolded in front of his counter. It was the first break he had had since he had opened the doors almost five hours ago. As far as he was concerned having Harry as the silent partner was good for business — even if he wasn't supposed to know about Harry's investment.

Harry stood and shook hands and signed autographs for a little over an hour before he decided he'd give up his visit as a bad job. He raised his hands to get everyone's attention, but no one quieted down. Lee finally took pity on Harry and cast a Sonorus charm on himself.

"Witches and Wizards, we'd like to thank Mr. Potter for visiting our premises today. Unfortunately, he must leave at this time."

A groan of dissatisfaction swept through the store.

"Not to worry though, Mr. Potter has graciously agreed to make several unannounced visits to our shop in appreciation for the support Weasley's Wizard Wheezes provided during the war against the Dark forces of Tom Riddle."

The crowd grew expectant of the next words of Lee's announcement.

"And finally, as a parting gift — in tribute to Mr. Potter's visit — All customers will receive a twenty-five percent discount on their entire purchase from now until closing. And Mr. Potter will also be receiving a gift bag of our most popular pranks. This gift bag retails for ten galleons — but with the discount…"

Harry saw this as a perfect time to make his escape. Lee had handed him the grab bag and Harry walked to the back door; he noticed the small fireplace and can of floo powder on the way. He stopped and used it to make good his get-away to Hogwarts.

__________

Ginny was on the Quidditch pitch when Harry returned. She was aware that he had left the grounds and promised she would have a word with him about not letting her know his whereabouts. She was not jealous, but when he was too far away to feel, she felt a strange feeling of being alone. It was something she had only felt during her first year; the year Tom had taken advantage of her. It was not a feeling she wanted.

Harry, on the other hand, did not suffer from the same problem. He had grown used to being alone and lonely while he lived with the Dursleys. He learned to comfort himself with the thought of returning to Ginny and renewing his bond link. This was something new for him. He had never had anyone to actually return to before. While Ron and Hermione were his friends, Ginny was his bond mate. This kept him happy.

The practice was in full swing when Harry finally saw Ginny circling high above the pitch in search of the golden snitch. Ginny had decided to play both seeker and chaser, until a suitable replacement could be found for either position. She was currently playing seeker.

_Hello my love, wait until you are finished with practice before you rifle through my mind for the news I have,_ Harry thought before Ginny could replay the last time she searched his mind.

_Silly boy, I do have a bone to pick with you._

Ginny dove to her right and in the space of a couple of heartbeats grasped the snitch. She flew down to within reach of Harry, when he jumped up and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off her broom on top of him. He didn't think about what he was doing, so when Ginny fell on top of him she knocked the wind out of him.

_Maybe that's not something I'll ever do again_, Harry thought.

_And maybe you won't leave the grounds without letting me know that you've left either?_

Harry could feel Ginny's distress and loneliness while he was gone.

He reached deep into the bond and felt her regain her comfort in his essence. It was only a moment, but they reaffirmed their connection and their need of each other.

Satisfied with his response, Ginny smirked and searched his mind again. This time Harry felt a tickling sensation that made him squirm and laugh uncontrollably. After she had found what she wanted she stood and pulled him to his feet.

"Well that was considerably more pleasant than the last time," Harry said, "and a lot less embarrassing."

Ginny smiled and told him she had improved her technique by being less demanding of the bond. She told him she would explain more later.

"Are you sure you can handle that many people, luv?" she asked. "That's an awful lot of people to have in one place; especially if only a quarter of them know you. You know we could reconsider. It's not like you are the Defender of the Light now."

That brought up a question in Harry's mind. "You know, I've never asked. When do I become the D.O.T.L.? It's kind of strange that I haven't been told anything about it."

Before Ginny could say anything, serendipity had a way of answering Harry's questions. From where he was on the pitch he could see his Uncle Randal entering Hogwarts' gates. He kissed Ginny and told her he would meet her in the Great Hall if he missed her after she finished her team meeting.

He jogged down to intercept his uncle. As soon as Harry caught his uncle's eye, he knew something was wrong. Randal looked as though he was bearing bad news.

"Harry," Randal started, "I'm glad you found me so quickly. We need to talk."

"What's wrong," Harry asked.

"Well, at the moment, nothing, but it has come to my attention that something is in the wind and you need to be ready for the worst," Randal said.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. "Where did you want to talk? We could go to the castle and use an empty classroom."

"No, that won't do. We'll need the 'come and go' room," Randal said. "You'll need to bring Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione."

Concern rose up in Harry for what kind of problem would impact those closest to him. It wasn't like he was inviting trouble; it just always seemed to find its way to him.

'I was supposed to meet Ginny in the Great Hall for dinner. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be there as well."

Harry's uncle seemed relieved that Harry knew where to find his friends. "Very good," he said. "Why don't you enjoy your dinner and I'll speak to Professor McGonagall."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What? You said we had to talk and said I needed to be ready for the worst. Now, I can just have a leisurely dinner with my friends?"

Harry decided getting angry at this point wasn't going to help him get information. He instead took a different tack. "If this wasn't that important, then why did you act as though it was of utmost importance to talk now? Obviously you can see that you have raised my concerns for whatever issues you are bringing to me — so shouldn't I be the first to know what's going on?"

_Bravo! That's my Harry! You didn't bite his head off. Now I'll bet he apologizes for neglecting your concerns,_ Ginny had been eavesdropping on his conversation and expressed her delight at the way he was handling the situation.

Randle nodded to Harry. "Of course, you are right," Randal said. "I apologize. It's not as dramatic as I fear I've made it out to be. There's no reason to shield you from anything anymore. However, I think this can keep until you invite me to dinner."

"Er, right then, would you like to come to dinner, Uncle Randal," Harry asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Randal said showing a crooked smile.

Following dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione accompanied Harry's uncle to the Room of Requirement. Randal performed the required ritual and opened the door for the others to enter. Inside they found a comfortable sitting room that both couples found cozy, if not almost intimate.

"Sorry about the room," Randal said. "I really wasn't thinking about your comfort. This is actually what my sitting room looks like."

"It's fine," Ginny opened. "So what's the bad news that brought you here?"

Randal looked shocked, "Who said it was 'bad news' to take a new position?"

"Now before you jump off the couch Harry, I'm talking about being your aide."

_Seems your uncle is getting to know you_, Ginny thought over the link.

"I needed to leave my position at the Ministry to my predecessor. Apparently, the Minister holds no grudge against your brother Percy; at least nowhere nearly as bad as Percy felt it should be.

"With that now in his capable hands, I can turn my attention to your installation ceremony. I needed all of you here because you are all going to play a part in the ceremony. Well, you along with Dumbledore's Army."

While this was exactly the information Harry had been wondering about earlier. He was actually pleased that the D.A. was going to be included.

"So when exactly is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

Harry saw Ron ears turn pink and Hermione's eyes roll.

"I take it you didn't get the message then," Randal said.

"There were a lot of things happening this week. Every time I was about to tell Harry…well, he was distracted," Ron defended.

"More like you were afraid of being alone with him," Ginny said through a laugh.

"That's not the point, is it? Harry, your installation happens tomorrow morning."

Harry jumped off the couch this time and rounded on Ron. "Oh that's just bloody brilliant Ron. When were you planning to let me know then, tomorrow morning, five minutes before I was supposed to be there?"

Ron held up his hand in surrender. "Look at it this way mate, at least you won't have all week to worry about it."

Harry shook his head and laughed at his best friend's extemporization. Truth be told, it would have been hard for him to endure a week of classes while worried about something as big as this — the Tri-Wizard Tournament had shown him just how bad he was at handling anticipation.

_Don't worry luv, I had Mum get you a suitable set of robes for the occasion, _Ginny soothed over the link. _I think you've had a better go at Ron with him hiding from you all week. Not that I'd let him off the hook yet._

_You knew?_

_Well of course. I was the one who kept distracting Ron — well actually you — every time Ron tried to tell you. And I'm the one who made sure you'd have proper attire._

"I appreciate your concern Ron," Harry said smiling. "But, let's say that I don't want to be left in the dark anymore — I think I can take a few event schedulings without slipping my wig, yeah?"

"Yeah, won't happen again mate," Ron agreed.

"I doubt now that I'm here, we'll have that problem," Randal added. "Now, Ronald, you will accompany Harry to the dais. Ginny, you and Hermione will accompany the D.A. into the hall…"

Randal had produced a small magical model of the hall along with small figures that moved in a choreographed synchronicity to his explanation.

When he was finished, Randal asked if there were any questions. Harry was speechless.

_You see luv — this really is a big deal,_ Ginny smiled and rubbed her hand up his neck.

_I'd say it is_

"If there are no questions, then, I will see you bright and early in the morning," Randal said. "I suggest you all get a good night's rest." Randal winked at Harry and Ron and turned to leave.

"JUST ONE MOMENT!" Ginny howled. "What was that all about?"

"Er, what was what all about," Randal said shifting his weight from foot to foot ever so slightly. This was something Ginny had observed in Harry and James when they had been slightly more than embarrassed and were attempting to cover it.

"You know right well what I'm talking about Mr. Potter," Ginny continued.

"She talking about your little wink and nod at the boys," Hermione added with her own sense of indignation.

Ginny and Hermione rose from their seats and rounded on Randal.

"That, my dear sir, is not something that either of us will abide," Ginny started.

"We are both capable of deciding our own actions and do not need a minder, much less a cheeky one at that," Hermione continued.

"Do not let that happen again," Ginny finished. They both turned and headed for the door and left.

Ron and Harry sat stunned. They looked at the red-faced Randal and broke into full-on laughter.

"I guess they told you," Ron said though his laughter.

"You should have seen your face," Harry started, "You looked like you were facing a raging herd of hippogriffs."

While Randal chuckled at the occurrence, he now very well understood he was dealing with two very formidable women — neither who would tolerate much from the Potter side.

"Harry, there's something else I need to tell you about," he began. "Ron, you might as well hear it now too. Harry, your brother found the Dagger of Fear."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Royals and the Sword of Gryffindor

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Guess where I am now? That's right, I'm globe trotting again. I'll give ten house points to whomever figures out where I am when you post a review. Okay, now onto this chapter. It was a very hard chapter to write – but hey, it's here! So now I can go on with the story. As usual, thank to Sanidad and Tom notRiddle for their beta and story help.

The next morning broke earlier than Harry would have wished. His Uncle Randal had kept him and Ron for several hours to give him a rundown on the Dagger of Fear, after Hermione and Ginny stormed out of the Room of Requirement. It seemed odd that a bottle was called a dagger until his uncle explained the Dementors were released from the Dagger of Misery. Harry still had no idea what could be in the third bottle, but he was a bit less concerned since the bottle was in good hands — James had recovered it and taken it to a secure hiding place.

Now all Harry had to worry about was getting ready for his installation. Arthur Weasley had come to Hogwarts to help Harry prepare. He was, in fact, standing in for Harry's long-dead father during the ceremony — a place Harry was honored for him to accept. Ginny had been happy as well that Harry had decided her father was someone Harry loved and respected.

As the first hints of light caressed the eastern horizon, Arthur began his appointed duties, as Harry's parental stand-in and Ron's father, by waking both of them.

"Boys, get up! Come on! Big day today." Arthur's normal cheer was diametrically opposed to Ron's morning attitude.

"Harry, you need to get moving. I let you both sleep an extra five minutes already."

Harry found himself upright and moving toward the showers. He was barely aware that Arthur was levitating him and Ron when a stream of water hit him in the face. He was about to swear when he hear Ron cry out.

"Bloody hell, Dad! I'm not a kid anymore," Ron howled. Apparently this was some sort of a Weasley traditional wake up since Ginny had done nearly the same thing to him days ago. Harry decided to hold his tongue to the fact that Arthur had used a wand to get both of them moving.

After he finished his morning rituals, Harry dressed in the finest robes he had ever seen. Molly had outdone herself and found him a set of bottle green robes with a crisp gray shirt and a matching tie. He thought for a moment that his colors were more Slytherin, but then thought better of it.

"Oh yes, dear, now you look like a man ready to lead the Wizarding world," said the dressing mirror Harry was using.

"Thanks."

"Oh my! Mum really outdid herself this time, didn't she?" Ginny said as she entered the room and appraised her bond mate. "You look utterly, smashing luv. You cut a rather dashing figure," she added as she smoothed the shoulders of his robes. She walked around him looking at every detail.

"Hmm, something's missing," she said. "Oh, I know." Ginny produced a gold tie clasp and placed it lovingly on his tie. Harry looked down and saw that it was a personalized clip with an engraved "H&G" inside a silver embossed heart. Two diamond chips were placed in the center of each letter making the clasp an elegant work of art.

"There, that's better," she said. "Let's have a look, then."

Harry stood still.

"Harry, you're supposed to turn around so I can fully see you," Ginny said. He complied and turned.

She huffed at him. "We are definitely going to need to do something about your bearing. You clod around like a boy."

"Well, I think you are well aware of my gender," Harry said while waggling his eyebrows at her. Just then Arthur entered the room and cleared his throat.

"If you are done looking at yourself, Harry, we need to get to the Ministry," he said with a smile. "Ron's waiting in the common room."

Harry's face bloomed into full blush. "Er, right."

Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a chaste kiss on the lips. _Do you think he heard that? _Harry said through the link.

_Hmm, what do you think, Mr. Potter? Dad is not as naïve as you may think. I'm pretty sure the story he and Mum made about Bill was that he was born premature. _Ginny giggled and move toward the door with Harry.

"Hurry along luv, Hermione and I will be there before the ceremony starts." Ginny pushed Harry out the doorway. As he turned away to follow Arthur, she reached out and gave his bum a tweak. She immediately closed the door as he turned to face her.

_That, my dear Mrs. Potter…was kind of nice. _Ginny could feel Harry's happiness flood their bond with warmth. She loved that her playfulness was something he enjoyed after everything he had been through. His joy was happiness enough to bring her own flood of emotion. In her mind, he had definitely come a long way since the day she pulled him away from number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He was her Harry. While the healer still made sure she understood that he was still going to need to work through more of the issues that almost tore him away from her, she could only be thankful that somehow they managed to bond in a way that sealed her to him and him to her.  
_  
I never did properly thank you for bringing me out of that, _Harry said of her rescue of him from his attempt to leave her.

_Yes, you have, my love…yes, you have. _

_________________

The two Weasley men and Harry walked up to the headmistress's office where they would take a Portkey to their final destination. While Harry had tried to get as much information as he could from his uncle, he found there just wasn't enough time to get all the details. In the end, Uncle Randal had told him that he was in charge of organizing the Ministry's events when they involved the Minister himself. While he acknowledged that Harry was new to this, he also assured him that he had everything under control.

The Portkey landed them in the same room that he, Ginny and Professor McGonagall arrived when they had dinner with the Minister. Fortunately, even though he stumbled a bit, Harry managed to keep his feet.

"Smooth," Ron said. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to learn how to use Wizarding transportation."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said. "I'll be sure to put that down as a priority somewhere."

Arthur Weasley was a man of few words. While none of his children would be able to identify him as such, he was a man of action. He had joined the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, and he had tried to ensure there was always a warm bed available for Harry. But all in all, Arthur was a quiet man. It was only when he felt that something was going unsaid that he would provide his input. This was one of those times.

He was sure Harry had many people who would be 'telling' him what to do in the near future, but he wanted to be the one to let Harry know what he thought would be obvious — and what he knew would be overlooked.

"Harry, we're a bit early," Arthur started. "Why don't we have a seat until the Minister and his party arrive?"

The three sat down on the formal chairs. Ron still had the unfortunate habit of slouching in his chair.

"Sit up, Ron. Your mother will not be pleased if she sees your robes in tatters during the ceremony, and by the way you are sitting, they are bound to look like you pulled them from a travelling truck before you put them on."

Ron sat up and looked over at Harry, who seemed to be sitting on the edge of his seat.

"You've got to calm down, mate," Ron said. "It's not like anyone's going to chop off your head."

"He's right, Harry," Arthur reinforced. "But there is something I think you should know."

The last time Mr. Weasley had told him he thought there was something he should know, it was when Sirius had escaped Azkaban and everyone thought he was coming after Harry. He was grateful that at least one adult thought enough of him to let him know the 'truth' of the situation. It wasn't until later in the year that Harry found out Sirius was his godfather and even later that he found that Sirius had been framed for murdering Peter Pettigrew.

"Your life is about to change…again," Arthur started. "You see..." Arthur paused as if to measure what he wanted to tell Harry. He had rehearsed his speech for practically the last two days trying to come up with a suitable way to let him know what he thought the boy needed to know. "Harry, there are still bad people who are going to try and take advantage of you. I guess that's the simplest way I can say it."

Harry sat still, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"I know I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, but I feel that I have to warn you against giving into what sounds like a good idea, before you investigate the true situation."

Arthur could tell he wasn't making any sense to the young man.

"Harry, Dad's trying to tell you not to try and do all this on your own," Ron offered.

"Exactly, right Ron," Arthur exclaimed. "And this time I don't mean just asking your friends for help. You need to create an organization to help you with your coming tasks — sort of a 'Reconstruction Cabinet,' or something like that, of people who are specialists in their field and can give you the right advice to move forward."

Harry nodded his head. "So you think this whole thing is going to be a full-time effort then?"

"Harry, the Minister gave you his aide — albeit, he is your uncle — but he did give you one of the best connected people in the Wizarding World to help you. However, I think you need to consider that he will not be enough to help you do everything you want to do along with everything you need to do."

"Dad's trying to say you'll need loads of help," Ron offered again. "I think Hermione's been of the same mind. She's wanted to show you what the other D.O.T.L's have done and how they did it."

It was another revelation that others knew what was in store for Harry and he was still somewhat in the dark.

"So does everyone know what I'm supposed to be doing?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure Teddy has no idea what you'll be doing." Ron said.

Harry's heart sank. He was supposed to do a better job of being Teddy's godfather. Instead he had let the boy slip further down his list of priorities. This was something he vowed he would fix.

"They'll both be here, by the way," Ron said. "Ginny made sure they'd be able to come."

Warmth coursed over him and bathed him in joy. This was a new development. Harry could feel Ginny's happiness over his reaction to hearing she had arranged Teddy and Andromeda's presence. He could normally feel her on Hogwarts' grounds, but any further than that and they were just like any other separated couple — fond in heart and mind, but separate.

"Yeah, she said you'd be happy about that," Ron said, judging Harry's reaction. "She told me to let you know if you started getting all noble." Ron flicked his wrist in the same manner as Ginny as if to add it to her words.

"I figure now is as good a time as ever since Dad is trying to tell you that everything is about to change — again."

"You see," Arthur started again, "I just don't want you to take this all on yourself. Most D.O.T.L's have been men who where groomed for leadership. You must admit, for the most part, you've been tossed right into the fire as far as preparations are concerned. You are a fine leader, Harry, but no one has given you training for politics."

"Politics?" Harry asked as his eyebrows shot into his fringe.

"Yes, politics," Arthur confirmed. "It's what makes the world go round. And if you use your position correctly it will be what allows you to help those who need it most, make the changes you think will help, as well as uncover those who are trying to deceive you.

"The bottom line is that you need to begin assembling people around you who you can trust."

"You mean like Professor Dumbledore did with the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said.

Arthur hesitated, "Yes and no — but I think you have the idea. Yes, in that the Order was a group of trusted people fighting for the Light. No, in that its main objective was to win a war and save our way of life.

"You, on the other hand, are going to be rebuilding our world and reunifying our people; a major task for even the most accomplished leaders. I doubt anyone's told you exactly how you'll be doing things."

Harry scratched his head and thought. "Er, no actually," he started. "The Minister only said that I wouldn't be doing a lot during my first year because he didn't want it to interfere with school."

"Yeah, good thing you got Hermione on your side, mate," Ron answered. "She's done all the homework for you; she's been able to research the ins and outs of the whole process. And she thinks she's got a pretty good grip on what's what."

"Harry, the Minister will be here soon," Arthur said. "I just want you to know that if you have questions, you have to ask them. Otherwise, you are bound to make mistakes of arrogance. I know you want to do what's right, and in your case the future will be filled with decisions that are very different than from what is easy."

Just then Randal entered the room with Percy Weasley, who had reconciled with his family and rejoined the Ministry.

"Ah, Sir Harry," Randal started, "How good to see you. I know it's a bit premature, but I thought I'd just try the title on for size. Seems like a good fit."

Harry's smile masked his confusion as his uncle turned to address another detail; this gave Percy a chance to speak.

"Father, Ronald, so good to see you," Percy said in his normally stuffy manner. "I just spoke with mother and Ginny; they seem very excited about today's occasion. I have to say that I too am very happy to see you recognized for your achievements, Harry." Percy hesitated momentarily allowing his father and Ron the chance to gauge his intent. Instead of plowing on in his normally pompous manner, Percy almost appeared to deflate before them.

"I know, I've said this before," he started, "but it bears saying again. Harry, I am sorry for my behavior towards you and your relationship with my family–"

"It's his family too," Ron interrupted. "Harry's part of our family, Perce, and he will be for the rest of his life."

Percy looked surprised and then composed himself. "Yes, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. As I said, mother and Ginny are very excited."

Harry took Arthur's advice about asking questions for the first time. "And what about you, Percy," he asked. "You didn't say if you are excited. I hope I meet with your approval." Harry's phrasing seemed harsh, but his honesty in wondering what Percy meant transcended the negative connotations.

Percy seemed knocked on his heels and Harry could see he had struck a nerve. Percy's Weasley blush was in full bloom when Harry's Uncle Randal returned to the conversation and spoke.

"Ah, Harry, Arthur, Ron, Percy...so glad you've all been catching up. But it's time to get into position. The Prince of Wales will be on hand for the ceremony, but he will not be officiating as originally planned. Instead, the Queen will be making the presentation and the…well, there have been some changes to the ceremony, so do please try to be flexible. Just pay attention to the directions you receive. I'm sure you don't need me to explain everything."

Ron's face registered the shock first. Harry was only just able to continue breathing. Arthur had taken on the look of a man whose pride in his sons was just pushed to the highest levels.

"The Queen..." Ron stuttered, "the Queen of bloody England? She's going to be here? How in Merlin's pants did that happen? Whatever happened to the statute of secrecy?"

"Ronald," Percy began in a calming voice, "you know it is Her Majesty. It is Her Realm. So, she is going to know about everything that goes on. She may be a constitutional monarch, but the traditions of the magical world and its loyalty to the crown far outweigh any statute."

Ron goggled at his brother in complete shock that he would side with tradition against a written law.

"Very well, then," Randal began, "it's time to move into positions. Remember Harry, Her Majesty's guard will ask you several questions to which you must answer affirmatively. Then the final ceremony — the part I showed you — will take place. All in all, it should take about half an hour."

Just then Harry was surprised to see Percy reach for his shoulder. It was a gesture that was far more than he was used to seeing from the third oldest Weasley.

"Harry, I am very proud that you are part of the family," Percy said. "It does mean a lot to me to see Ginny happy. And…it does mean a lot to me to know that she makes you happy."

"Thanks Percy, it means a lot to me as well."

_________

Harry swallowed nervously. He was truly excited about what was about to happen to him. While he understood there was about to be a marked change in his life, it seemed like he was going to be able to make a difference. He felt as though he would no longer be a victim of circumstances. He hoped that he would now be able to help, as Mr. Weasley had said, reunify the Wizarding World.

He entered a richly appointed hall with a gilded throne at the far end. On each side of the high ceilinged hall an assembly of robed and Muggle-attired people watched. Harry could remember seeing this hall — or at least one very similar it before. He was sure it was on television — but he could not remember the event. It almost seemed like it belonged in a fairy tale with its richly appointed details. Vast paintings of past monarchs' victories adorned the walls well above the gathered audience. As he approached his assigned place, two royal guards in full ceremonial regalia stopped him.

The guards halted Harry and drew their swords in a quick and fluid motion. Had Harry not been told this would happen he would have thought they were about to attack him. Even so forewarned, Harry still felt uneasy.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" the guard with his sword pointed at Harry asked.

"I am," Harry said, nodding slightly as if the blade pointed at him were directly under his throat.

"Do you proclaim yourself a loyal magical subject of Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith," said the guard in front of Harry. "Do you also proclaim your dedication to the forces of the Light?"

Harry said without hesitation he was and the guards resheathed their swords, turned, and marched smartly to flank Harry as if to ensure he remained true to his word.

This was when Harry's recollection of what his uncle had told him would happen completely unraveled. Arthur then joined Harry.

"I am Arthur Weasley, son of Alger and Alice Weasley. I stand for the late James and Lily Potter of the noble House of Potter. It is in their name that I bring Harry James to this assembly and to Her Majesty's royal presence. Is anyone present who will object to his presentation?"

Harry looked around at those gathered. He saw his brother and sister smile and nod at him as if to approve of Harry's selection of Arthur to present him. It was such an unfamiliar thing for Harry to see family that cared for him unconditionally.

It was then that Ron and Hermione entered through the same door Harry had just come. They walked together in step, but they were not holding hands as Harry had grown accustomed to seeing them since they entered their own bond.

Another set of royal guards stopped the couple in the same place Harry had been halted. Again swords were drawn in a quick and fluid motion. While Ron's guard pointed his sword at him, Hermione's guard held his sword in a non-threatening manner.

"Are you Ronald Bilus Weasley?" the guard said to Ron who seemed to be much more comfortable with a sword pointed at him than Harry could have imagined he could ever be.

"Yes, I am," Ron said with an undeniable calm. Harry could hardly believe his friend's composure. Ron was completely at ease with the ceremony.

"Are you Hermione Jane Granger?" the guard said to Hermione.

"Yes."

"Do you proclaim yourself a loyal magical subject of Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith," said the guard in front of Ron.

Simultaneously, Ron and Hermione nodded and said yes.

Everything went the same with them, except this time Molly Weasley and Hermione's mother stood behind them. Harry's shock must have been apparent to Hermione as she flashed him a knowing smile and shrugged her shoulders as if to say she'd explain later.

"I am Molly Weasley, daughter of Michael and Ester Prewett, wife of Arthur, and Mother of Ronald. I stand for the House of Weasley. I bring Ronald Bilus to this assembly and to Her Majesty's royal presence. Is anyone present who will object to his presentation?"

No one stirred.

"I am Jane Granger, Mother of Hermione. I stand only for my daughter as a loyal subject. I bring her to this assembly and to Her Majesty's royal presence. Is anyone present who will object to her presentation?"

Again there was no answer to the question posed. Harry thought it was strange that Hermione's mother had made her declaration differently than the Weasleys had. But then he thought it was brilliant that Hermione's mother had decided to come to the event. This was the most positive step he had seen that the rift between Ron and Hermione's parents may be closing.

Ron and Hermione then moved to opposite sides of Harry as the royal guards moved away.

The doors opened again. A man in formal wizarding robes holding a staff entered, knocked the staff into the floor three times, and announced, "Her Majesty, The Queen."

Suddenly, as if the hall had been invaded by hundreds of trumpeters, the air shook with a thunderous tattoo announcing the Queen's entrance.

The wizard moved aside as the Queen entered and made her way to her throne. Harry stood stiffly while wondering how so many things in the Muggle world could have been unaffected by the war that left the Magical world in a shambles.

As the Queen sat on her throne the wizard who announced her entrance began reading from a scroll.

"Be it known to all present and to the Realm, that on this day the Order of Merlin, First Class is bestowed upon Ronald Bilus Weasley for gallantry and fortitude in the pursuit of victory over the forces of evil. That this wizard did save the life of the one Harry James Potter, who went forward to end the terror of Tom Riddle. That this wizard plunged into freezing water to recover the Sword of Gryffindor. For these and many other acts." The wizard turned to Ron. "Accept the thanks of your Queen."

Ron followed the hand of the wizard, approached the throne and knelt. As the Queen placed the medal over Ron's head, Harry saw Molly and Arthur beam at their youngest son's recognition. While the rest of the Weasleys had been recognized during ceremonies directly following the war, Ron had for some reason been excluded. Ron had chalked it up to his cowardly behavior after leaving Hermione and Harry while they were on the run. In reality, it was not that he was forgotten; it was Kingsley who wanted to make sure Ron shared in Harry's laurels. It was also a way for the Minister to acknowledge their friendship.

The wizard with the scroll continued reading after Her Majesty finished placing the medal.

"Be it known to all present and to the Realm, that on this day the Order of Merlin, First Class is bestowed upon Hermione Jane Granger for her actions in the pursuit of victory over the forces of evil. Let it be known that this witch exemplified the highest virtues of the legendary founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That this witch did intrepidly go forward to find solutions to end the evil that was Tom Riddle. That this witch stood before many dark and evil witches, wizards and magical beings and provided overwhelming support to win victory. For these and many other acts." The wizard turned to Hermione. "Accept the thanks of your Queen."

The Queen went to Harry's other side and place the medal over Hermione's head. Again, once she finished, the wizard with the scroll continued reading.

"Be it known to all present and to the Realm, that on this day the Order of Merlin, First Class is bestowed upon Harry James Potter for gallantry and fortitude in the pursuit of victory over the forces of evil. That this wizard did go forward to end the terror of Tom Riddle. That this wizard stood before many dark and evil witches, wizards and magical beings and was victorious. Be it known that this wizard exemplified the most noble of acts with his ability to unite and lead. For these and many other acts." The wizard turned to Harry. "Kneel before your Queen."

Harry followed the hand of the wizard and approached and knelt before the Queen. As she placed the medal over Harry's head she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You will remain kneeling before us," said Her Majesty.

Ron and Hermione stood up and moved off to the side with their parents. It was apparent to Harry that this was the beginning of his ascension to the Defender of the Light. While Randal had explained much of the ceremony, he did leave out some very significant details, as Harry was about to find.

Neville Longbottom appeared from somewhere in the hall and approached the Queen with a long object wrapped in deep purple velvet. He removed the cloth to reveal the jewel encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor. He bowed as he presented the hilt to his Queen.

Once Neville had presented the sword to the Queen, he turned his head ever so slightly and winked at Harry. It took every bit of Harry's self control not to laugh. Neville had come into his own and gave Harry a surge of pride. It seemed like Neville was a completely different person than the chubby little boy searching for his toad that he remembered.

"We are indeed greatly indebted to you for your service to the realm. You have proven your mettle as a true servant of Our United Kingdom. It is our wish that you continue your service.

"You have paid dearly for the victory over the forces of darkness," she continued. "You have paid with the blood of your parents, the loss of your family, as well as the loss of friends and comrades at arms. This victory may well have been hollow if it were not for those who survived or been recovered to rebuild the Wizarding world. It is they who are indebted to you, yet it is they who are again counting on you.

"They are counting on you because with victory comes the responsibility of recovery, reconstruction, and reunification. While the losses for you have been great, the gains you have fostered are the seeds of even greater achievement.

"As every great leader has discovered, with the mantle of leadership comes great responsibility. The responsibility that you are about to assume is as our own magical Defender of the Light Shining Upon the United Kingdom.

"The title of Defender of the Light is one that spans both Muggle and Magical worlds. In the Muggle world you will be afforded the rank and privilege as an ambassador-at-large. As our representative abroad, it will be you who will consult and advise Our government on magical affairs.

"In the Magical world, you are the titular head of Our government. You represent the Magical community and are responsible for its leadership and reunification."

The Queen raised Gryffindor's sword and brought it down onto Harry's shoulder.

"With this sword once wielded by Godric Gryffindor himself, in the name of Our realm, of Merlin of Camelot, the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all the martyrs and saints of Our Great Britain, I dub you Magical Defender of the Light Shining Upon the United Kingdom."

As it touched him a bright pearlescent white arc followed the sword's path to his other shoulder and remained there. Nonplussed by the magical reaction, the Queen smiled at Harry and said, "Rise, Sir Harry. We look forward to your service to Our realm."

To the side of the Queen, Hermione and Ron observed Harry's appointment. Ron reached for Hermione's hand and gave her a warm squeeze that she returned. It was an almost overwhelming feeling of contentment and joy that washed over Ron. Hearing about what Ginny and Harry had experienced from Hermione, he wondered if this came though their new bond. Ron returned the warm feelings hoping she would understand the feelings for which he had no words.

He could see by the glimmering in her eyes that she most assuredly did. They loved each other and they loved their friend. Ron's past insecurities were just that — a thing of the past, so too were Hermione's confusion over her feelings towards Harry.

A quiet murmuring started in the gallery as those gathered noticed a white arc, fainter than the one surrounding Harry's shoulders, formed over Ron and Hermione. The murmuring continued as the crowd took notice of the same phenomenon taking place over someone among them.

The Queen turned to one of her magical counselors who immediately whispered a response to her. The Queen then took notice of the arcs of light that had manifested above Ron and Hermione. She turned again to the counselor who then turned to a man dressed in a Royal Infantry uniform. Harry recognized him as the Prince of Wales. The Prince nodded his head towards the counselor and spoke.

"Guards, escort that person into our presence." He pointed towards Ginny.

Ginny had manifested an exact duplicate of Harry's arc. It radiated the same bright white. It surrounded her making her fair complexion seem to glow.

As the guards approached her she moved forward and joined Harry.

"What is your name, my dear?" the Queen asked in a most gentle and reassuring manner.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, your Majesty," Ginny said with practiced certainty.

She could feel Harry's confusion at her using her given name, a name he knew she loathed. But it was nothing compared to her own bewilderment to his lack of confusion over why she was standing next to him with an arc of light over her shoulders.

"What is your relationship to Sir Harry?" the Prince asked, continuing the Queen's questioning of Ginny but in a more firm tone.

"He is my bondmate. My heart, my soul, and my very being belong to him."

The Queen looked to the wizard with the scroll who looked to the magical counselor. He nodded and turned to summon the Minister for Magic. Kingsley moved quickly to the man's side and conducted a very quick and terse conversation. During the conversation the wizard looked at Ron and Hermione and then back to Harry and Ginny. He then dismissed Kingsley. The Prince and the Queen then spoke for a few more moments to the wizard and the counselor. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Ginny, the counselor spoke.

"According to Wizarding Law, your Majesty, they are married. And as such, she shares Sir Harry's privilege and title."

"It is rare indeed in the Magical world that an Eternal Soul Mating occurs. In that We offer you Our congratulations," the Queen said. "However, in such bondings it is apparent that you not only share the title and privilege but that you also share the burden. It is Our command that you, Ginevra be recognized as the Defender of the Light, along with Sir Harry."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley of the House of Potter, kneel before Us as a true and faithful subject." The shock of this announcement drew a shocked gasp from the entire Weasley clan. However, that did not stop Ginny as she kneeled next to Harry.

"In the name of Our realm, of Merlin of Camelot, the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all the martyrs and saints of Our Great Britain, I dub you Magical Defender of the Light Shining upon the United Kingdom. Rise Dame Ginevra."

The Queen then addressed Hermione and Ron.

"It is apparent that you share a bond with the Defenders of the Light as well. It is certain that you also share your future as well as the burdens of your shared past. Therefore, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, you are both recognized as Aides de Camp." The Queen nodded to the Wizard who had read from the scroll. He summoned two woven shoulder chords of green, red, gold, and blue and placed them in the Queen's hands.

She moved to place them over Hermione's head when she stopped.

"My dear," the Queen whispered to her, "only say the word and I will rescind this order. Only you understand your purpose and your fate. Do you accept?"

Hermione made one quick nod acknowledging she understood the risks of accepting such an appointment.

The chord slipped over her head and under her arm.

As the Queen turned to Ron, Hermione could feel Ron's nausea building. Just seconds ago she felt his joy and love; it was now replaced with feelings of remorse and unworthiness. She could feel him forming the words to decline the appointment.

Hermione pushed open her link to Ron, trying to encourage him. She understood his strengths and understood that Harry valued him as a friend.

The Queen moved to place the chord over Ron's head. She again paused.

"There is no shame in declining this appointment, young man. Only say the word and I will rescind the order. Only you understand your purpose and your fate. Do you accept?"

Harry watched as Ron did nothing. He could feel his insides twisting with every second that passed.

Finally, Ron nodded his head.

Ron murmured a promise to himself as the Queen place the cord over his head, "I will never leave my friends or family again."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - The Dagger of Misery in the Mind

**Author's Notes:** There I was; in the Congo… Nope sorry, I meant Kabul. As I was walking on patrol we came up to a bazaar that reminded me of something out of Indiana Jones. I went into the bazaar and found the hand-blown glass bottles I'm writing about. To make things stranger – hey what could be stranger than a U.S. Soldier walking around looking like the terminator, with body armor, helmet, gloves, eye shields, and rifle? – the guy selling the bottle just about looked like he came from Diagon Alley. When I approached and picked up one of the bottles, the story surrounding them came to life. I always have an interpreter with me to translate but I wasn't expecting this. Perhaps I'll find a way to work it into the story. Okay – enough of me, let's dive in!

Chapter 16- The Dagger of Misery in the Mind

James Potter sat in his room in the flat he shared with his sister, staring at a small hand-blown glass bottle he knew could change the course of history. He was not one to succumb to vice, but the responsibility of possessing the Dagger of Misery had given him, he felt, reason to pour himself a very healthy glass of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

It was a great day for the Potters as far as he was concerned. He had just returned from seeing his younger brother assume the mantle of authority for the wizarding world in Great Britain. He also watched in amazement as Harry's wife and friends joined him in the never-ending struggle to keep the peace. James was also happy that his sister, Iris, had decided to have a bit of fun on her own. She had tried to excuse herself from his presence by giving him some weak excuse about having an appointment. He knew of no appointment she could have possibly made on the same day as Harry's ceremony. He didn't understand until he saw George Weasley make the same excuse to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

His mind drifted back to the thought of what this tiny bottle in front of him was capable of doing. The first two had released pestilence and full-scale war on the world before one of his ancestors could strike a deal with the Dementors. What catastrophic secrets were held in this tiny vessel was the question that troubled him.

James took a long pull from his glass and set it down. Again he stared at the bottle sitting innocuously on the end table before him. It just didn't seem possible that he would be a guardian of something this epic. Truth be told, he knew he should take the bottle to the Department of Mysteries. There it would be secured and studied by his department.

A sudden rapping at the flat's entrance shook James from his thoughts. He and his sister rarely entertained visitors, but it was not uncommon for sales wizards to solicit their wares at their door. James thought he would quickly tell the wizard the "witch of the house" was not home and that he had no interest in anything to save time in meal preparation or the latest aid in housekeeping.

Just before he turned the corner to the entrance hall, the door to his flat exploded inward. Debris smashed into the opposite wall leaving it scared and pitted. While James was not part of magical law enforcement or a trained Auror, he was an Unspeakable and therefore well trained in defense. Like any good warrior, he knew how to fight. Only this time his wand was still across the room.

While James was turning to retrieve his wand, a giant creature bound into his flat and pinned him to the kitchen wall. It was the most repulsive thing he had ever laid eyes on. His focus was drawn to the enormous black eyes that connected its snout to a set of gigantic incisors. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was looking at a giant rat.

"Greetings, nephew," said a surprisingly familiar voice from behind the creature. "I believe you have something of mine as well as some information about your baby brother. Somehow, I thought you would have still been celebrating his installation. But as luck would have it — for me, not you — you decided to leave early."

James finally got a look at the voice's source. The man bore an uncanny resemblance to Harry.

"Oh do be civil, James, and greet your uncle," William Potter said as he reached out and grabbed hold of the Dagger of Misery and put it into his robes.

__________________

Iris decided that her first date had been a smashing success. She was sure her career would put her chances at a successful date in the rubbish bin once the Minister had said she was to attend a dinner with her brothers. Unlike Harry, who would be coming with Ginny, she would most likely be 'working' with James. It wasn't like she was going to be able to bring a date. But somehow, she had managed to turn what should have been another reason for her not to date into an exciting evening with George Weasley.

George was a most intriguing person in Iris's estimation. He had built a business from the ground up with his twin, fought for the Light in the war, and rebuilt his business after the loss of his brother. He was a prankster who had a bit of a broody side that added to his charm.

Others who had attempted to curry her favor were missing two ingredients that George had in abundance. He had the ability to look at a problem as a challenge waiting for a solution and the persistence to keep trying until he came up with the right solution. That persistence was what she admired most.

When she had come to him to break their first date, she was prepared for a typical bad reaction, similar to those she had gotten in the past. Most suitors had decided that Iris was undependable or worse, not worth the trouble. She could hardly blame them. She took her work very seriously. She was devoted to ensuring the safety of the wizarding world. It was all she had to live for — if you counted Harry and James as part and parcel to that vocation.

When she came to George with the news, he turned the conversation around so fast that Iris thought it was he who was trying to break the date with her.

"Well, let me see if I am hearing you correctly," George started while stroking at the hair covering his missing ear. "You have to attend a Ministry function that requires you to mingle with some upper crust. Well, I can't be seen at such an occasion, so I simply must have you express my regrets."

He stood as if to indicate the conversation was over. Iris looked up at him from her seat in surprise, wondering where he was going. He reached for her hand, pulled her up, and turned her towards the door.

"Do tell Kingsley something to ease his mind for my refusal to attend," George said while pulling her towards the door. "You know, I don't even think my dress robes are back from the cleaners yet."

"The cleaners?" Iris asked in wonderment. Most wizards George's age would simply use a cleaning charm on their robes.

"Well, of course," George said. "My mother would be terribly upset if I showed up anywhere looking unkempt." He started buffing his fingernails against his shirt. "I'm quite sure you'd have known this had you come here with the best intentions." He then picked a non-existent piece of lint from his shoulder.

"Very well then, if you are sure you won't accompany me to the Minister's residence I'll give your regrets to your mother and father," Iris virtually whispered as she made her way through the door.

"Mum and Dad?" George said in shock.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that they were coming too? I must be more forthcoming in my efforts."

"Yes, you should," George agreed. "I most definitely would not want to be seen…" Suddenly George caught on to Iris's whispered invitation. "You know… it's been quite long enough since I've seen Mum and Dad. I'll make a special exception to my previous answer. What time shall I pick you up?"

George's quick mind had trapped Iris into her own quiet invitation. She silently cursed at herself for her weakness — in fact, she didn't want him to jettison her, but she also didn't want to be responsible for his turning her away. Somehow George Weasley had Iris feeling like she had never felt before. She felt like a woman free to make her own way after being trapped in a world where decisions had already been made for her. George's behavior had in some way set her free.

It was a perfect evening for her at the Minister's dinner party. George had worked his own special charm to make the evening unforgettable. His quick wit and chivalrous behavior made him an exciting component to what could have been a very dull evening.

Following Harry's installation ceremony, Iris slipped away from the main hall where it had taken place and into a small breezeway. As she was turning to Apparate, James grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid-turn.

"And where do you think you are going, dear sister?" James asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I have an appointment, if you must know," she said. "Since when did I need your permission to conduct my own work?"

"Why, never. I just noticed that another person had made his apologies and was leaving at the same time you were slipping out."

Iris raised an eyebrow to her brother's insightful connecting. However, she was not about to concede defeat.

"Well, I guess others have work to do as well then."

James matched her eyebrow raise.

"I imagine running a joke shop does have its share of… shall we say, obligations."

Being a twin had many advantages; at this point though, Iris couldn't think of any. She was caught with nothing to say. Any subterfuge would only confirm her brother's suspicions. This was not a battle she would win.

"I suppose, if you must know, I am going to meet George," Iris conceded.

"Purely for business purposes, I assume?" James continued.

"No, not purely," Iris hesitantly admitted. "He's a nice enough sort. I think I'd like to know a bit more about him."

"A bit?" James parroted. "Just remember, not everyone understands what we do; very few understand the life we lead."

"Yes, dear brother, I do recall the life we lead."

James put his arm around his sister's shoulders and brought her close.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," he said into her ear. "I hate it when the people we want to get to know decide we are too… complicated."

She stiffened at his allusion to their former lives of hiding under the blood magic that had made them all but invisible.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore. We are part of the world again. Frankly, I'd like to start living again."

He released her. "I'd like to see you do that. Promise me though that you'll be careful. You know how those Potters are; a bunch of brash hot heads, if you ask me."

Iris smiled and laughed. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

When she entered the Leaky Cauldron she was breathless. Her conversation with her brother had made her late — something she despised being. As she looked around, she couldn't see the fiery red hair of her date.

Damn, she thought to herself, he's already left. Her mind had already worked out George's patience as being limited at best when it came to waiting on people. She was sure a man with his persistence at solving problems would not be one to suffer those who would not implement the solution.

"What in the world is such a fetching beauty like you doing in a place like this without an escort?" a familiar voice asked.

Iris's heart jumped. She had no idea why she was so happy that George was here and in a playful mood. Something had stirred inside her at the thought that he would wait for her.

"I am actually looking for a dashing young man of the highest caliber," she said. "He and I are to meet here."

"I don't know that you'll find that sort here," George replied. "But, if you'd be satisfied with a common man of medium caliber, I think I might be able to help you out." George smirked as he rose from the chair that he had hidden him from her.

"Really, Mr. Weasley, I think you understate yourself," she said.

"Mr. Weasley?" George replied, "What's made us so formal? I would have thought our second date would have put us on a first name basis… Miss Potter."

"Very well then, George, what have you planned for our second date?"

A bright smile washed over George's face. "I have a wonderful evening planned at an exclusive Muggle restaurant owned and operated by a wizard and witch to whom I am very close.

"A Muggle restaurant under magical management?" Iris asked.

"Fear not, my dear Iris, I guarantee you will enjoy every moment. I will also guarantee there is nothing to worry about."

He stuck out his arm for Iris to take. George ushered her to the walled entrance to Diagon Alley and Side-Along Apparated her to an Apparition point inside a magic-themed restaurant. As they exited the small room, George went directly to a door marked "Office" and tapped it with his wand.

"Seamus, it's George, a grand master of the art of sleight of hand and illusion."

The door shimmered and faded away, exposing a young man busily tapping away on a Muggle device Iris knew to be a computer.

"George, good to see you mate," Seamus said. "Come in and take a load off. I just have to finish making this order or the wife will have my hide. She hates it when we run out of anything. She nearly went barmy over us running out of rum the other night. Lucky for me I finally got that spell right or she'd have had my guts for garters."

"Seamus Finnegan, I'd like to present Miss Iris Potter. Miss Potter, this is Seamus Finnegan, the proprietor and half owner of 'Illusions — A Journey Into The World Of Magic And Fantasy.'

"His wife owns the other half," George added.

Seamus stood and came around to the front of his desk. "So it's true then, Harry has a sister — and quite a lovely one at that.

"George, how'd you convince someone as gorgeous as this to go anywhere with the likes of you?"

Just then another voice broke into the conversation.

"You just never mind how George does anything with his social life."

Seamus turned and smiled. "Of course, my love; I was just wondering if he had put some kind of love potion in her drink or perhaps in a sweet."

Alicia Spinnet had been two years ahead of Seamus at Hogwarts, but their actions in the war had proven that they were more than just friends. She had a sense for Muggle business and Seamus had experience running his parents' pub.

"You'll have to excuse my rascal of a husband, he means no harm or disrespect," Alicia said to Iris. "I'm his keeper and wife, Alicia. Welcome to our restaurant."

"Thank you," Iris said.

"Actually, I thought you were one bloody good Chaser," George said.

Alicia ignored George and continued. "You do look a lot like Harry. I would have never imagined Harry's sister would be anything but as beautiful as you. You know he is quite a good looking chap. I would have loved to have had a go at him."

"Oi, your husband is in the same room within hearing distance, you know," Seamus protested.

"Oh yes, dearest, that was before I knew what a marvelous man you were," Alicia said winking at Iris.

"We've heard all about what happened to you and your twin brother — will he be joining you tonight?"

"I think they are on a date, dearest," Seamus interjected.

"Really? That's brilliant, George. I thought for sure you'd never start dating again — Seamus, pay up."

George was, for the first time since Iris had met him, speechless and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Wait, you said you thought I'd never start dating again. But you put money on me dating?"

Alicia looked at George and then to Iris. "Don't be daft, George — you are a man."

George then looked at Seamus. "And you? You were making book on me?"

"Oi, don't you go getting all holier than thou on me," Seamus started. "I clearly remember a book running operation during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And if I remember correctly, the odds against Harry's survival were pretty high."

"Were they now?" Iris questioned.

"Now that was a very long time ago," George covered. "Who can remember such things in detail? Now, since I have brought my lovely companion to your establishment, what are the chances of us getting a table?

"As good as they were when you made reservations last week," Alicia said.

"A bit sure of yourself, aren't you?" Iris said.

"Hmm, I like to think of it as keeping my options open."

_____________

Alicia brought George and Iris to a cozy table along a side wall of the restaurant. When they were seated she handed them each a menu and said their server would be with them shortly. She also said she hoped they enjoyed the show. They were seated side by side, facing a small stage.

The restaurant's ceiling had much the same look of Hogwarts' Great Hall in that it mirrored the night sky. The house lights were stone sconces along the walls filled with blue flame. But unlike the Hogwarts décor, the floor was black, as were all the tables, chairs and booths. All of this together made the room feel as though it was immense and that the people were somehow floating in space.

"So, I assume you've been here before," Iris asked George.

"Oh, I may have been here once or twice," George said in a slow drawl. "Personally, I'm not much for fancy meals. I occasionally make an exception. If you are asking for a recommendation, I'm afraid I'm not much help there. I normally ask for the catch of the day. So it seems as though I already have my order."

His compliment caught Iris off guard. Luckily for her, the house lights dimmed as her face heated up.

Their server came and went. Iris could hardly remember what she ordered when it arrived. She had apparently ordered the veal.

The dinner conversation was very light, comprised mostly of George's exploits and stories surrounding family and friends. For the most part Iris was glad he had so much to talk about. She was forced to keep much of her experience as an Unspeakable to herself. But being able to talk to George was like loosening bindings around her chest. While she didn't talk about specifics, he was attentive to her every word, perhaps reckoning what events she had played a part in over the years.

"You know, Iris," George began at the end of her last words, "I'm glad you talked me into dating you."

She almost choked on a mouthful of Brussels sprouts.

"It's obvious men probably fall all over themselves with the likes of you. Not many men can tolerate women of such beauty having such depth of thought. I mean, look at Hermione. She was a bit of a homely girl, with large front teeth, when she first came to Hogwarts; smart as a whip then too. Who knew she'd grow up to have brains and beauty; certainly not my stump of a brother. But there you have it. Now she's got him right where she wanted him the whole time. I think they make a perfect match."

George finally took notice of Iris's struggles with her meal and patted her on the back. She finally cleared her throat and glared at him.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Weasley, I have had no problem finding men who could tolerate me."

It outraged her that George thought after one date he knew everything about her. Regardless of whether or not he was right, it was not his place to present her with that kind of truth.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure of that," George continued, "but finding someone close to your age who can appreciate you — that's the rub, isn't it? Most men my age can't see much past their nose when it comes to women.

"For example, when I first laid eyes on you I thought you were attractive. But it wasn't until you opened your mouth and started having me on that I knew you were someone I wanted — no, needed to know.

"You were fabulous. I wasn't sure if you were a bit daft or really wily with a keen sense of humor. I thought to myself, now there's a girl with a mind to match."

Iris felt her outrage slowly wane as George continued. He was more enamored of her than she was of him — something she thought was impossible based on his personality.

The house lights dimmed more as the stage lights brightened. Seamus stepped on stage and walked to the middle.

"Ladies and Gents, 'Illusions — A Journey Into The World Of Magic And Fantasy' would like to welcome you to this evening's performance. We do hope you have enjoyed your meal and will tell your friends and family about your experience."

Seamus, the consummate entrepreneur, continued telling the audience about their hours and special arrangements for parties. He then turned to acknowledge a signal from Alicia.

"And as my most lovely and talented wife, and co-owner, has indicated that I have stood up here long enough, it's time to introduce tonight's act. He comes from the mystical sub-continent, lands known as the world's rooftop. Ladies and gentlemen, 'Illusions' proudly presents Hassan, the Mystical Magician."

The audience broke into polite applause as a man in a turban and mask stepped onto the stage and began a rather routine magical act.

As the act continued, Iris was becoming bored. The magician had produced some birds and created a few simple illusions, but there was really nothing spectacular.

"He's not very original, is he?" she whispered to George.

"I've seen him before," George whispered back. "He's just getting warmed up using Muggle magic. Wait until you see what he does when he starts using real magic."

Iris could hardly believe her ears. She had assumed that all of the effects being used were Muggle technology. The ceiling was created by the use of a fog machine and a high-speed projector. The rest of the effects, while appearing magical, could be explained away if anyone from Magical Law Enforcement ever stopped in.

"Wait a minute," she muttered back. "You mean to tell me they use real magic… in front of Muggles. Are they mad?"

This was a problem that George knew most magical folk had with 'Illusions' and with Seamus and Alicia as well. While they were trying to facilitate a better understanding of magic to Muggles, magical folk thought they were breaking the statute of secrecy by allowing Muggles to witness real magic as part of their regular performances. What they didn't know, or didn't care to know, was that Seamus had a strong Confundus Charm placed on the threshold so that Muggles would only remember the parts of the show that weren't real magic. They would still remember the quality of the show — just nothing that was real magic.

"No, they aren't mad," George murmured back. "If anything they are both geniuses for coming up with the idea in the first place."

He explained the entire process and how he had been called on by Seamus to develop and then cast the charm.

"Right good piece of work, if I do say so," said George. "There aren't many people who compliment me, so I need to take them where I can get them."

Iris raised an eyebrow and turned to watch the rest of the act.

Hassan had separated a volunteer from the audience into six boxes and was levitating them around the stage. He was then reassembling the boxes purposely out of order to the audience's amazement when the volunteer's hands were coming from the bottom box and their feet were dancing from the top box.

"Hey, isn't that Harry Potter?" asked a voice from the audience. Iris immediately looked away from the act to see what the person was talking about when a blue bolt of magical energy hit her square in the chest, leaving her falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_________

Following the ceremony, all four of the newly appointed Gryffindors met with Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Ministry of Magic. Harry's uncle Randal had prearranged the meeting in order to give Harry a better understanding of his role. Kingsley and Randal did not expect the Queen to give Harry a speech that included his responsibilities. They were hoping to give him his last year at Hogwarts without the weight of the world again hefted on his shoulders.

To their relief, the discussion at hand had more to do with the magic they witnessed that made Hermione and Ron part of the Magical Order of the Light and Ginny a Defender of the Light in her own right.

"So then, am I, or am I not part of the leadership of the Magical government?" Ginny asked for what seemed like to her the hundredth time as she sat down in front of the Minister's desk. "It really is a very simple question."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and crossed his arms. It wasn't like he had thought this part out during the ceremony. He was happy Ginny had been chosen to serve with him. He just didn't think of all that it would mean for her. He didn't know what it all meant for him after the Queen named him the titular head of the magical government.

Finally, Harry decided he didn't know what to think so he turned to his uncle. "You know, it would have been nice if you would have let me know what I was in for before it happened,"

Randal raised an eyebrow in deference. "Yes, well that wasn't supposed to happen like that. As a matter of fact, Her Majesty was going to tell you that you had a regent for the remainder of the school year to help you. Unfortunately, the changes in the ceremony may have caught them more unaware than the Ministry.

"You must understand, Harry, that this is the first time in history that we have had two Defenders of the Light at the same time."

Ginny stood up giving Randal a withering look. "I am not going to ask this again," she growled. "Am I, or am I not part of the magical leadership?"

It was plain to Randal by her reaction that he either needed to address her question or prepare to be covered in bat bogies for the rest of his life.

"You see, Ginny, that's the problem. We don't know. We've never had two Defenders of the Light before, so we don't know how to define the roles."

_Harry, why should THEY define the roles? _Ginny asked through their link. _I trust you to do the best, and you trust me too. Why should there even be any concerns over how we make decisions? _

Harry hardly needed to think about what she said. While he was thinking along the lines of not being able to do the job, Ginny was thinking of how to do the job together.

_You know, you're brilliant_, he thought through the link. He sent her the warmest feelings of love he had ever been able to send at that point.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" howled Molly Weasley as she burst into the room blowing past Ron and Hermione with Arthur in tow. "Ginny is entirely too young for this kind of a position! It's too dangerous, she could be killed!"

She turned to Harry, "You should have asked her. She would have made a sensible decision and declined the offer. Harry, Ginny is your bondmate, for Merlin's sake. She needs you to protect her…"

Ginny turned to her mother. Her embarrassment was only evident for the moment that it took for her to realize she was being relegated to the same position she had just cleared up with Harry. Her role in her own life was being defined by her mother. This was something she could no longer accept.

"MUM!" Ginny huffed. "For once you are right!"

Molly Weasley's tirade was halted in its tracks. Ginny had agreed with her, so she thought she had made her point clear enough that no one would dispute the validity of her argument.

What are you doing? Harry asked through their link. Unfortunately, he was totally unable to understand her logic or thinking in agreeing with her mother.

I'm improvising.

"Yes, of course," she continued to her mother, "there is no reason for a helpless girl such as myself to stand for the Light."

Arthur immediately understood where his daughter was going with his wife. While Molly Weasley had always been fiercely protective of her children, she was also incredibly supportive of their skills and abilities. It was the fine line she trod between protecting and encouraging that Ginny was assaulting. While Molly wanted only the best for Ginny, she could not reconcile the danger that being a Defender of the Light would bring to her. Ginny knew this and continued to play her hand.

"I mean, if Harry were to die defending the wizarding world, what kind of legacy would he leave behind? He would leave me and I doubt I would be able to continue on."

_Alright then_, Harry passed through the link, _I'm completely lost. What are you playing at? One moment you're upset about not being included and now you don't want to be included…_

_Silly boy! _Ginny returned to him, _Mum's opinion is going to change any moment now. You just watch. _

As if on cue, Molly turned to her daughter. "Ginny, what are you saying? You can't possibly think that Harry can do this on his own. Yes, he has Ron and Hermione to help him, but you can't think he can do this without you? And as far as a legacy is concerned, you are both Defenders of the Light. That's more of a legacy than anyone could ever dispute."

Ginny smiled and embraced her mother. "Thanks, Mum. I knew you would understand that my rightful place is beside Harry."

Molly paused for a moment. She recognized she had been outmaneuvered. While she still didn't like it, she knew she'd have to live with her daughter, son, and their spouses' hands on her magical clock pointing toward mortal peril.

"Ginny, dear, I am proud of you," Molly started, "but do be careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Mum, you'll do what you do best," Ginny said brightly. "You help fix things."

Ginny was about to release her mother from her embrace when she noticed how much she had aged. While Ginny had grown taller, Molly seemed to have shrunk in stature. Some of that may have been due to Ginny herself maturing. Her mum's hair had begun showing more of the gray that Ginny knew her mother covered with a quick glamour spell. But the spell wasn't strong enough to cover it all — either that or her mother's magic was weakening. Or, like Professor McGonagall, she just didn't care to cast the spell as much as she used to.

Harry felt Ginny's growing concern for her mother and stepped towards them. "You know, Mum," he said, "nothing is going to stop me from loving Ginny. And I think we make a brilliant team."

Normally, Molly would have started blubbering at Harry's declaration of love for Ginny. But this was somehow different. This was more than her original acceptance of Harry as Ginny's bondmate. This was the acceptance that Ginny and Harry were at last truly their own. They were no longer subject to any adult restrictions. They were as grown up as any parent would hope to see their children. This was a sobering thought for Molly. It was something she would have to think about later.

"Well then, that's settled," Arthur said. "How about we go home for dinner? I'm famished."

Ginny smiled at Harry. _You see, all Weasley men think with their stomachs first._

Then I must be a Weasley man, Harry replied wordlessly, _because I feel exactly the same way. _

"Harry, I hate to be the one to put a damper on your plans," Randal said. "You are obligated to attend a dinner in honor of your appointment. As a matter of fact, everyone is invited to attend. Along with trying to solve our little leadership dilemma, we've been waiting until the protocol functionaries could determine who would sit where. They only planned for one guest of honor. Now there are four."

After being ignored for most of the conversation, Molly turned to Ron and Hermione. "Oh, I am so proud of both of you," she said. "Hermione, your mother said to give you her best wishes, but that she had to be off. Honestly, I don't know what could be more important than being with her daughter during one of the most important days in her life. Be that as it may, I'll not have that detract from your accomplishment, not to mention you being part of the family soon as well."

It just dawned on Hermione that neither she nor Ron had mentioned their bonding to the Weasleys. In all the excitement and planning that they had been involved in with Harry's ceremony, they had just forgotten to mention it — or they had subconsciously avoided the matter entirely.

"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started, "Ron and I —"

Ron interrupted and finished her sentence, "Mum, we bonded."

Ron looked down expecting to hear another tirade. When it didn't come he thought it was because he either went deaf from the explosion of her yelling, or maybe he had finally broken her heart. He felt as though he had nothing to lose now, so he pushed forward with his other news.

"Yes, we bonded in every way, and… I'm a seer."

"Well, it's about time you told her, don't you think?" came a familiar voice. Ron was suddenly more shocked that he recognized the subtle difference from another voice he knew.

"Can you see me, Ronniekins?" the voice said.

Ron looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed to have stopped moving and talking. They had even stopped breathing and blinking. He reached for Hermione and felt that she was still with him but in a kind of frozen state. It was then that he saw another familiar head of flaming red hair begin to materialize before him. It was Fred.

"Good thing you finally woke up. I thought you'd never stop being so thick, baby brother," Fred said. "Oh by the way, congratulations on your new ability. Oi, you don't fancy blokes now, do you? I wouldn't think so, with a girl like Hermione holding you to a bond."

"Fred," Ron said slowly, "how can this be?"

"What?" Fred said. "How can your dead brother come back to talk to his favorite younger brother?"

"I'm your only younger brother," Ron answered.

"Only makes it more true then, doesn't it?" he said. "But that's not what I'm here for. While it might be better for me to give you some advice on love, I think Hermione has done a banging good job getting you in line."

Ron stood still and said nothing.

"What?" Fred asked. "Poor word choice?"

"Be that as it may, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to help you keep Harry's brother and sister alive, not to mention my most handsome brother from chucking it in.

"Ron, you may want to pay attention."

It was at this point that Ron shook himself out of his stupor and decided Fred was part of his seer abilities.

"Okay, what do I need to know?" he asked.

"Very good, bro," Fred answered. "The first thing you need to do is explain to everyone that you have just had a vision…"

___________

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, I'm so happy for you," Molly said as she reached for the two of them. "Two bondings in one family; I just don't know that to say."

Molly stopped for a moment and looked at Ron, who had stopped breathing and took on the glassy-eyed look of someone who was not paying the least attention to the goings on around him. "As far as the seer thing, Ron, Hermione is proof positive that you'll have nothing to worry about."

Ron relaxed and blinked.

"Uh, Harry, Ginny, 'Mione... something's happened. I think I just had a vision."


	17. Chapter 17

Well – here I am…Still in Afghanistan. I know the news seems bad. But, it is all just a media construct. Sure bad things happen. But we are in control and will stay that way as long as people realize that this truly for the best. There are no hookers, no junkie Soldiers, no drunk Soldiers. What you hear about are that same ten percent – they are everywhere. And then there is my friend Harry. He too is fighting…again. My grammar beta is on vacation or something – and my story beta just about threw a chair at me for this chapter. He was very confused – tell me what you think? Am I still going in the right direction?

Chapter 17 – The Dementor's Fear

Harry could hardly believe his ears. Both his brother and sister had been abducted. Not only that, but George had also been snatched up in the same net that caught the Potters.

All this was happening not more than an hour after he had become the Defender of the Light. So far this position was doing nothing but putting the people he cared about back into the line of fire.

After Ron's explanation of his vision – one where he left out the fact that it was Fred who had told him everything – Kingsley sent a squad of Aurors to investigate Iris and James' flat. When they discovered the remnants of the attack, they immediately Apparated to the restaurant Ron told them about and found more of the same.

The ministry immediately dispatched Obliviators to the scene to clear the Muggles of their memories following their questioning. It was during the investigation that certain facts and descriptions of the attacker came to light.

Harry had no idea where he belonged as he waited for the Aurors to return with more information about what had happened. He followed Ginny back to the Burrow and waited. He sat in the kitchen and waited. All he could do was wait.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Harry sitting and brooding. Ginny was sitting across from him. She too was mired in the same funk Harry found himself. Just then a sudden thought flashed through Hermione's mind. She turned and raced up the stairs to where she had left Ron. Moments later she returned with Ron in tow.

"What's this all about," Ginny listlessly asked. Harry hardly registering the movement around him, watched.

"I think this has something to do with the prophecy Ron made…"

An electric shock of realization coursed through Harry and Ginny's bond causing them both to almost jump from their chairs. Hermione had pieced everything together in less than a couple hours.

Hermione drew her wand and conjured a blackboard with the prophecy already written across it.

"Now, let's look at what we have and how it relates to what's happening now," She said in her lecture mode.

"We know the first part, 'You have passed into a new realm – yet you are bound to this one of flesh and bone,' relates to your bonding. It's basically telling you that you've bonded – no big surprise there.

"Next is, 'Fear not how you tread in the new realm – but take heed, Defenders of the Light.' Now this could mean that you are able to do things in your bond that you might regularly be afraid to do. We'll come back to this part; I'm still unclear on its full meaning."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You, unclear on something? Blimey 'Mione, I'm still wondering if it was you or me who actually made the bloody thing."

Hermione turned red as well as turned on Ron with a glare that showed she was in no mood for his comments.

"Yes, well let move on then," she said. "The next line is: Your cause is unfinished – this you may not escape – this you must embrace with the new power.

"Again this is obvious; you can't run away from this. But the next line is where I think we'll see some traction.

"The enemies prepare – most to surrender – some to flee – some to return to fight again.'

"Wait," Ron said. "Does this mean that there are some Death Eaters who want to help Harry?"

Hermione stood with her arms crossed looking at the words on the blackboard as if willing them to tell her exactly what they meant.

"I don't think so," she sighed. "But that is an interesting thought Ron.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron mumbled.

Hermione ploughed on. "While it does give us an idea that there are Death Eaters still at large who want to do nothing more than give up – it also brings about the idea that they are trapped in their situation."

Harry sighed and folded his arms tightly around himself. He felt as though the energy he had when he thought Hermione had pieced together the puzzle was draining away; it was not only taking the additional energy of surprise, it was also dragging what little he had to spare. "So what does all this have to do with Iris and James?"

He cringed as he felt Ginny's questioning look at his failure to mention George. Before he had a chance to amend his comment, Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, please give me a chance to explain how this is all falling into place," she said. "I know it looks straight forward; it just isn't. I think the rest of it is where we are at the moment."

Ginny stood up from the table. "Why can't we just ask Ron what it means?" She turned and marched up to her taller and broader brother. While she spoke she began poking him in the middle of the chest with her finger.

"Why don't you tell us where the bloody hell George is? You're a seer for Merlin's sake; why don't you just have another vision and tell us what we need to do to get them back?"

Tears started rolling down her face as her voice began rising.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us, Ron." Ginny reached for Ron to try and shake him. At this Harry wanted to reach for her and hold her back; there was something stopping him from moving – it was almost a lethargy that kept him in his chair. Hermione finally moved between Ron and his sister.

"Ginny, a true seer can't explain what they see when they see it. They have to unravel it a bit at a time. They have to search the hidden meaning…"

Ginny rounded on Hermione. "Can you hear yourself," Ginny bellowed. "You sound like that old fraud Trelawney. There's no inner eye, Hermione. There's no beyond to look into. There's just a vision that my brother is too daft to understand."

Ginny poked Ron again. "So, speak up, then. Where are George, Iris and James?"

Harry could hardly keep his seat. For some reason every part of his body was becoming too heavy for him to move. Even his eyelids were failing to stay open. He tried to shake himself but his head and neck refused to cooperate. When he tried to speak, even his lips refused to obey; a stifled grunt was the only thing he could manage. Then he noticed something had gone very wrong with his and Ginny's link. While she was still poking at Ron he felt suddenly alone. His mind became unclear.

Finally Harry slipped out of his seat and into unconsciousness. Ginny, who was still facing Ron and poking him in the chest stopped as Harry fell. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she too fell unconscious.

While Harry had hit the ground, Ron had reached out and stopped his sister's fall.

"This is it, Ron," Hermione said as Ron lowered Ginny to the floor. "This may be exactly what your prophecy was about."

"Mione' can't you see we have a bit of a situation here?" Ron said.

"No, don't you see…" Hermione moved to Harry as Ron was moving him to a more comfortable position. "…This is the next line: The adversaries bring a power so dark, so vile, SO crippling, that doomed are those who face it."

"Well that's bloody terrific," Ron said. He waved his wand and conjured two camp cots. Ron then levitated them both into the cots. "You know it's not like they need this on top of everything else."

Hermione began to wonder what it was that could have made them react like this. She then thought of what Sirius had said that night in the Room of Requirement.

"Ron, Sirius said they needed to continue building their bond and that they would hurt each other if they neglected it."

"How could they be neglecting it?" Ron asked. "I mean you were there when Ginny and Harry practically proclaimed themselves to the world in front of the bloody Queen. That arc of light wasn't just some kind of firework from George and Lee's shop you know. That looked like another commitment…"

Ron stopped in mid-thought. Could it be, he thought, that the commitment to the light had been something separate from their bond.

"Hermione, what was the next line."

"Yet again, your test is this…Three times you must sacrifice the power the Dark Lord knew not. Three times you must sacrifice blood in full measure before your fate is revealed…" Hermione repeated.

"You know this seer thing would be a lot easier if I could understand what I said," Ron said.

________C

A single magical globe of light gave a weak glow over a small table where a single wizard sat. The wizard moved his wand back and forth in complicated patters above the table over a delicate object muttering Mongol incantations. These were not the spells and charms taught to modern witches and wizards. This was dark, vile magic. This was the kind of magic that could tear the soul and destroy the mind. This wizard targeted his magic on one young man.

As the wizard watched his magic play out before him he could see his target's memories. As he watched, he altered them ever so slightly with a flick of his wand; creating pain so deep and so troubling. He was tearing Harry Potter apart one piece at a time.

As he watched and toyed with Harry's mind and memories, he saw those of another.

"Ah, so young Harry has a girl friend…" He paused a moment to look deeper at the connection that manifested before him. Between the small images of Harry and Ginny were glowing ropes of gold.

"No, even better, my young nephew has a wife and a bondmate. This should be very interesting."

-------c

"Harry – when are you going to get it? I'm not a toy. Just like you, I've been fighting in this war – but unlike you, I've been shielded from what people thought was the worst of it."

Suddenly Harry found himself in the bond itself. They had been in it once before and he wanted to enter the comfort that he knew was there. He was surprised to find he felt empty, afraid, and alone.

The normal warmth and welcoming feelings were nowhere to be felt in the bond. It was dark and cold. The deeper Harry went into the bond the more afraid he became of the emptiness. He wondered if he had pushed Ginny too far. Had she given up on him he asked himself.

_Ginny, I'm here…where are you?_

_Harry, please don't. I'm not sure you want to know any of this_, she said through the dimness of the bond. Her voice trembled and he could feel her despair.

But none of this made sense to him. What was it that made her so mad at Ron one moment and then fall into despair the next? He immediately felt himself fall into the pattern of self-blame.

_How could I have let this happen again? I'm such a fool for not paying attention to your needs. Please, Ginny, please…_

Their souls were one, but yet their bond kept their minds and therefore their bodies separate in the world the bond created for them. Harry hesitated as he approached her in the bond. He reached for her and finally felt her enter his mind and join him. Something was felt terribly wrong. He was swept into her memories of the war.

________

Harry found himself in the sixth-year girls' dormitory. He looked to the four poster where he knew Ginny would be and stood by its side. The curtains were drawn, but he heard her quiet crying. His heart was breaking; because he knew she had just been the victim of one of the Slytherin's torture sessions. He also understood that at the same time she was crying he was watching her on the Maurader's Map somewhere in the run from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He moved to pull the curtains back when he heard her voice.

"Damn them, damn them for leaving me here," she whispered. "Here I am alone fighting all these bloody monsters. Didn't they think they'd know I still loved him? For the brightest witch and the Savior, they sure left me in a bloody foul mess."

Harry pulled back the curtains and saw the effects of the torture. Her robes were ripped and she had bruises on her face. A small trickle of dried blood was still visible from her lip.

"Oh Ginny," Harry croaked, "What did they do to you?"

Ginny looked up at him. Her red-rimmed eyes begged him to turn away from her.

"What did you think was happening while you were off saving the world?" she asked. "They were trying to find you. And they wanted you to know that no one was safe. They wanted me to tell you what they were doing. They wanted me to make you come back to Hogwarts so they could kill you.

"I wasn't going to let that happen. So I fought back – and I didn't give up. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of you coming back to save me."

Ginny turned her head away from him and stared down. Then in a voice so small she said, "I didn't give up…not like you did on… on me."

His mind reeled against the words Ginny had just said. She would have given her life to save his.

As Harry was about to speak, the scene changed to the night before the final battle. Fred and George were talking quietly to each other in a small room.

"You know Fred," George started, "he's going to get himself killed…

"And that will be the death of our beloved sister," Fred finished. "I don't want to be here to see that. I don't want to see what that will do to Mum and Dad."

"Right you are, dear brother," George said. "I think…?

From out of a darkened corner, Ginny marched towards the twins. "You think what?" she demanded.

"I think, dear sister, that it is high time you stop sneaking up on Fred and me."

"Right then, what were you two talking about then," she said. "You know I was just over there and heard everything, so there's no need to lie."

Fred looked into his sister's eyes and took her by the arm in a way only a brother can, showing her his concern.

"Ginny, you aren't a little girl anymore," He said. "So, it time we started treating you that way."

She was about to answer when Fred held up his hand for silence like their father. "Ginny, the next few hours are going to be the worst of all our lives…"

George took over as he took Ginny's other arm. "It really is going to be bloody hell. And Ginny, some of us may not make it."

Ginny turned from George to Harry. "The twins were trying to talk to me about you, Harry, not about Fred."

Her red swollen eyes continued their flood of tears powerless to quench the painful fire burning her soul at the loss of her brother. She turned back and continued this memory.

"Boys," she sniffed, "don't you think I know that? The entire time I've been here by myself it's been a nightmare. While all of you were out there fighting, I was here worried sick. But to pass the time, I fought the only way I knew how. The way you two taught me – with nerve."

Harry realized she had been holding back the truth from everyone. She had never told him about the attacks. But he thought she might have told her family – especially the twins. If anyone would have been able to help her, it would have been them. They would have given her everything she needed to escape or to stay and fight. And they would have let her choose what she wanted to do.

Fred and George pulled the petite Weasley into a three-way embrace.

"That's our girl," Fred said. "There's no one safe when a Weasley woman has her ire up…"

"…Witness one Molly Prewett Weasley as exhibit 'A,'" George finished

Then Harry saw himself being carried across the battlefield to the castle. Ginny saw him too. Then Harry felt the life force draining from Ginny. He saw the twins were right – if he had died and not returned to her, Ginny would have followed him in death. He then saw dark shadows approaching Ginny. He knew what they were because even in the darkness of the night, these beings where darker.

Dementors were heading towards her. The closer they got to Ginny the harder Harry tried to warn her. Nothing, no matter how hard he tried, came from his mouth. His arms and legs were frozen while he watched them prepare to attack his bondmate.

The Dementors whisked by her instead of attacking. Her despair was total. There was nothing the Dementors could sense in her soul. To them, she was already dead.

Just as suddenly as the last time, the scene of Ginny's memories shifted again. This time she was back in the castle fighting with Hermione and Luna against Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well, if it isn't ittle biddy baby Harry's Weaslette," said Bellatrix in her sickening baby voice – the same voice she used when she killed Sirius. "Whets see if ickle Harrykins will save you now."

Ginny's body moved like lightning as Bellatix shrieked, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry could hear Ginny's thoughts like hammer falls through their bond.

_I'm not going to die now. I'm going to live to see my dream come true. I won't leave him alone._

It confused Harry to hear Ginny though the link this clearly. These images were of the past – memories that so far Ginny had only told him about what she was thinking at the time. It now appeared that she was actually reliving the event and communicating through the bond.

"Get away from my daughter, you BITCH!" howled Molly Weasley as she ran towards Ginny and her attacker.

Harry could hardly believe the rage with which Molly engaged Bellatrix. Her spellfire never let up for a moment as she advanced. Bellatrix fell into a defensive posture; continuing to bide her time; she would pounce on Molly when she faltered. Even though Harry knew how this would end – he was afraid for the woman who had always made him feel like part of her family. He felt Ginny's screaming fear tearing at his heart. She was wavering between childlike thoughts, panic, anger, fear, and a faint glimmer of hope and relief.

_Finally,_ she thought, _Mummy is here to save me_. Then guilt washed those thoughts from her mind. _Merlin, who's here to save Mum!_

Ginny rose to join the fight only to hear her mother's urging. "Go back and help the others. I'll have this sorted in just a few moments, dear. Now, run along, this one is mine," Molly said to Ginny with a steely coolness Harry had never dreamed could come from her.

Finally, Bellatrix thought she saw her opening. She was ready to end this wretched Muggle-loving, blood-traitor's life. When Molly paused her spellfire to argue with her daughter, she would strike her down. It was only a heartbeat later when she saw her opening and fired another killing curse.

The only thing Bellatrix didn't count on was Molly knew her care for her beloved daughter and family would be seen as a weakness – to her, in this one instance, it was the key to Bellatrix Lastrange's last breath.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green flash lit up the inside of the castle as a rushing invisible beast racing towards its prey. The look of shock lasted only a moment in her eyes. She knew what had happened. And she knew she was dead. There would be nothing to stop her last breath. Bellatrix fell to the ground – she would kill or torture no more.

The scene changed once again. This time it was in the Great Hall. Harry saw himself being whisked away, while the rest of the Weasleys stood over and mourned the loss of one of their own – Fred lay still. Lupin and Tonks were both dead and lay side by side. Harry was almost numb to all he had seen in this memory.

He had no tears to cry or pain to feel. All he had was the same numbness he felt after the war was over and he returned to the Burrow.

_Is this what you want our bond to be Harry?_ she said though the bond. _Is this the pain you wanted me to feel again? You know I wanted to be strong for you after the war ended? I wanted to be strong for you. I wanted to help you. Harry, I wanted so much to be with you._

Harry turned and saw Ginny standing in the narrow hallway at Grimmauld Place facing a haunted looking Harry.

"No one asked you to come here Ginny," said the Harry Ginny faced. "Good on you for breaking through my home's defenses. Good job invading my home and intimidating my house elf.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" he asked. "Maybe you'd like to burn my Firebolt or my house down? What do you want here? I don't really have the time for these school-girl games."

Ginny remembered these words from the Boggart she defeated when she brought Harry back from his self imposed exile.

"Ginny, please stop deluding yourself – I don't have anything left to give. I just need to be left alone. You don't want anything to do with me anymore. I don't have any love left."

This time as Ginny lifted her wand the Boggart disappeared. In its place Kreacher appeared.

"You are unwelcome in Master Potter's home," Kreacher said. "But I's knows what you plan to do to the young master. You plans to make him feel again."

Kreacher's large ears drooped. "Why would you make the master endure more? Has he not been through enough? He has nothing left. His soul is darker now than the Dark Lord's ever was – please Miss Wheezy – if you love the master as much as you say you do, then leave him be.

The ping pong game of memories continued, this time landing Ginny standing in a bare rock cavern where Harry stood facing a table shaking. She had never asked him what he was doing at the table when she first came to bring him back to the Burrow. But this time she waited and watched. She was able to see that Harry had the Elder wand in front of him on the table. She could not believe he had it after all he had done to replace it in Dumbledore's grave.

"Harry, what are you doing with the Elder wand," she asked.

He was startled and turned to face her.

"Ginny, have you ever thought of what this wand is capable of doing in the right hands?"

"Harry, it was in the right hands. It was in Professor Dumbledore's hands in his grave. That's where it belongs. What in Merlin's name is it doing here?"

Harry's eyes flared.

"I took it back," he said. "I know I can do great things with this wand. I can make our world a better place.

"Ginny, I've been able to piece it together; The Phoenix wand wanted me to have the Elder wand – otherwise it wouldn't have allowed itself to break. And I think Dumbledore wanted me to have it as well – it was all for the greater good.

"Harry, what are you saying? You repaired your wand. We agreed the Elder Wand should stay…"

The complete change in scene signaled Ginny that this was part of their bond still. This wasn't right. For some reason they were being shown each other's most painful decisions or the bond was showing the results of different choices, were they made. To Ginny this was confusing. She thought back to when she brought Harry out of Grimmauld Place. She had no such conversation with Kreacher or with Harry about the Elder Wand.

She stood now on an empty platform 9 ¾ looking around. Before her stood Harry. He looked better than she remembered him ever looking in all the time she had known him. He looked as though his body had never been through the war, through Voldemort's constant harassments, through Umbridge's tortures

"Harry," she began, "where is everyone? What is this place?"

As she came closer to him she saw what looked like an infant squirm next to his feet. Ginny moved towards it and jumped back in revulsion when she saw it was horribly misshapen, malformed, red, and raw.

"Sweet Merlin, what is that?" she asked.

"It's the part of Tom Riddle that was with me all my life," Harry said. "It's the part of me I was fighting all these years."

"No Harry. No, I won't let you say that. Whatever that thing is, it was never part of you. I won't let you think that."

A voice Ginny remembered only from the few times he spoke to her, as well as the times he addressed the entire school spoke from somewhere behind her.

"Alas, my dear Mrs. Potter, Harry is correct. That poor wretched creature you see is a portion of Tom Riddle's twisted soul. And from the time Harry was but a year old it occupied a place next to his own soul."

Ginny turned and looked as Professor Dumbledore walked silently towards the couple.

"You see my dear, Harry has never been alone. While we all fight our own internal demons, Harry has been fighting with someone…something else; a real demon that crowded his soul for dominance.

"But Professor, then what is he doing here?" Ginny had lost her sense of where this place had come from in Harry's past.

"Your bond has shown you this place before, has it not?" Dumbledore said. This is where he made the decision to return. This is where he was given the choice of life or death; where his heart took over and proved true love is the most powerful magic we have."

There was a twisting and turning of the very air as Ginny landed at her brother and sister-in-law's home, shell cottage. There she saw Harry kneeling and although the bond was seemingly closed, she could feel the anguish pouring from his heart and soul. His hands were limp and covered in blood. Beneath him lay Dobby the house elf. He lay still. He lay covered in blood.

Ginny knew Harry could feel nothing more than an overwhelming despair. It was grief for the loss of one of his truest friends. It was pain that he needed to put aside as quickly as possible so he could continue his fight against Voldemort.

As Harry knelt beside Dobby tears raced down his face. He turned to Ginny and said, "You know, I really didn't have much time to say goodbye. His last words were my name. I was the last one he helped…and I failed him."

Ginny immediately saw that Harry was falling back into the pattern that their healer told her he could if he had a major setback. It all seemed to make sense now.

All of these images were images of the past that Harry had dragged her into reliving. She realized these were not the reality of what had actually happened, but the skewed reality of something else; Harry had built over time a punishment for what he decided where his failures. Healer Garzino had told her if this happened that she would have to push Harry back into his 'new normal' or he would lose himself in this world of pain.

She decided she had to do something or she too would stay here and they would both be doomed to this unending pain. It would make them both fall into a despair that even Dementors would fear.

_____

George Weasley began to stir. He reached for his head and swore. It felt as though his head was three sizes too big from the pain he registered. As he opened his eyes bright light from a single window seared his eyes and increased the pain he was feeling in his head.

"Oh, my aching head," George said not expecting an answer.

"Oh George, you've finally come around," came a familiar voice George was beginning to remember.

"Iris, I'm sorry," George started, "I can't believe I did this. You must think I'm some kind of drunkard. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about all this.

"What the hell is he talking about," came a male voice George was almost able to identify.

"I'm not really sure," Iris said to the other. "I think he may think he got pissed drunk and forgot what happened."

George tried to open his eyes again, but they refused to stay open long enough to focus.

"Okay, if I didn't drink myself into this state, then what the bloody hell happened?" George demanded. "Wait, wait, don't answer that until the echo from what I just said dies down a bit."

Iris and James turned and looked at each other. They had been hit with the same spell as George and had suffered very little side effects.

"Wouldn't you know it. My sister finds someone who can tolerate her and he turns out to be some kind of a nancy. Just bloody terrific," James said.

'He's not a nancy, you dolt," Iris shot back. "It might be that we've been hit by a few more spells than he's been exposed to…"

"Hold on there," George started, "I don't need you to make excuses for me. In fact, what I really need is for someone to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here. One second I'm out with a beautiful woman, and the next I feel like a herd of hippogriffs just ran me over."

Iris stifled her angry retort at George and thought it better to fill in the blanks. He did just call her a beautiful woman and she was definitely not going anywhere at the moment. Besides, even though George was slightly incapacitated they were still technically on a date.

"Well apparently while you two were out having a great time, our long lost wanker of an uncle came back into our lives. It seems he has something against Harry," Iris said.

"Like maybe the whole Leviosa Maximus thing," James offered. "Or maybe the ruddy bastard just doesn't know Voldemort is dead."

George started realizing what had happened the night before was not because of his over-indulgence in firewhisky. It was as he remembered an attack that had landed him and his date here.

"Are there any of these flipping Death Eaters with an ounce or originality in the organization?" George raged. "This is the same thing they did to everyone the caught.

"That's great, first they catch you, then they dump you in a hole and make you wait. Can this get any more typical?

"Next thing that should happen is some minion we've seen before ought to come through the door and tell us 'his Master' wants to see us. Then of course the obligatory torture session; followed by questions that no one on the planet could possibly know the answer to; again followed by more torture. Is that about the gist of it?"

James and Iris looked at each other and if it hadn't been for the seriousness of their predicament would have laughed. As it was they decided a simple 'yes' would suffice.

"You know, sometimes you Potters can be a real pain in the arse," George mumbled. "Don't get me wrong, you're freaking brilliant…and the women of your lot are drop dead gorgeous, but you still make life pretty complicated.


	18. Chapter 18

Well Then...let's try this again, shall we. I've posted three times with no success. This time should be the charm - From my friends here in Afghanistan - ala Kah Farihm.  
Okay - please don't forget to review.

**What's Really in Your Heart**

Molly Weasley had been dreading this day. Her youngest son Ron had told her that there was something waiting for her from her son Fred. Both her twins were her joy and her bane. At times, Fred and George were angles and would melt her heart with joy; at other times they were true hellions who would have tested the patience of a saint.

They did everything together Molly remembered. They were almost extensions of each other. And most of all, Molly remembered they were hers.

Fred's death had virtually killed George as well. It crushed him with a weight Molly could tell was more sometimes than he could bear. Yet, George continued on. He allowed himself his sorrow and mourning. Sometimes he just didn't come down from his room. Or he stayed at the shop for days at a time trying to immerse himself in work.

Then one day it was over. George had come to Molly and Arthur and told them he was moving on. Molly could see that he had put his twin to rest so that he could continue the rest of his life. He also decided it was time for him to move out of the Burrow. For that Molly was proud that her son would continue living.

And now she sat in the twins' shared room mired in her own grief. She had moved their old wardrobe and found nothing. She cast a cleaning charm on the years of dust that had gathered in its place and saw the floorboards rattle loosely.

"Oh Fred," Molly began in a quivering voice, "what have you done?"

She waved her wand and recited the incantation 'anything is possible, with a little nerve' and waited. The floorboards did nothing at first. In short order they began to peel back and expose a secret hiding place. Inside it Molly found what must have been Fred's prized possessions. A beater bat, various strange potion ingredients were there. And also there was a small ring box and a letter addressed to 'Mum.'

"Fred, my darling Fred," Molly said as her first tears since the end of the war fell, "what have you done?"

Molly set aside the ring box and opened the letter. She wiped her eyes and started reading.

_Mum, __  
__I really am sorry you are reading this, because it means I didn't make it through. I guess if I didn't make it that means it was my last battle. You know it's a shame I'm not there to make jokes about this – I can just imagine all the drop dead humor I could have used. ___

_Well getting back to the topic at hand. You know Mum, while I hoped you would never have read this, I do hope I was the only one lost – that way I can make sure I'm there to welcome everyone else in due time! ___

_Make sure you tell George he has to live enough for the both of us now. ___

_While I know this is going to be hard on you Mum, I want you to know that this war is something I believe in and am proud to fight. If there's one thing we Weasleys are, it's loyal. And anything to do with the Dark Arts is just not something we'll tolerate. ___

_Mum, I wanted you to know that I love you and Dad. I know I'll be missed – so do me a bit of a favor, try forgetting that I'm gone on the hols – because if there's anyway possible, I'm going to ask if I can come visit. I'm not sure what I'm asking, but just know that I'll do my best. Also, I made a small ornament for the tree. It's in the box – could you please put it up too? Preferably, high enough to be safe from the hundreds of grandchildren. ___

_Your loving son, ___

_Fred _

Molly could hardly believe her son had thought this out. She only knew him to be a brash and sometime unthinking young man with a heart of gold – just like his brother.  
As she wiped away another tear, she looked again into the space between the floorboards for the Christmas ornament. Fred was always happiest during the holidays. And she was only happy when all her children were happy. At first there was nothing there, then as she was about to give up another box shimmered into existence. It was a small golden box that continued to shimmer. When Molly lifted the top from the box she gasped at the beauty of what it held. Inside Fred had placed a handcrafted thread and pin new Victorian beaded Christmas ornament. It was an elegant, fancy ornament that would display well on any tree as well the normal magical tree that shifts from green, silver, bronze, and gold. It had a sheer antique gold overlay base, adorned with gold brocade trim. It was further embellished with a Christmas tree weave in gold thread around pearl beaded pins. And finally it had a chandelier beaded pearl bottom, and four antiqued 24K gold washed rondelles that added to the lavish look of it. On its own the ornament was fabulous. It was also magically enhanced by Fred. Four tiny frames decorated four sides; in each frame was a small magical photo of Fred. How he had found photos without George in the photo; then she realized it was most likely George who took the photos.

She held it up by its string while she gazed at the ornament. She reached out and touched one of the beaded pins which resulted in another magical surprise. The tiny photos had sound. Each in turn was calling out holiday greetings. It was Fred's voice.

To Molly, it was good to know her son had thought of her when one of the small frames rang out.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Mum, Dad, sorry I couldn't be there this year. Just think of me and I'll be there."

Tears streamed down her face. She could not help but feel happiness and despair. Happiness that her son was still there with her in her heart – and sadness that he was gone.

She then looked down at the ring box. She had known next to nothing about Fred's romantic life. He always seemed very secretive about it. She had known that he fancied a girl from his Quidditch team – but she didn't know much more than that. She opened the box and revealed a stunning gold wedding set. Apparently Fred was about to ask the girl to marry him.

This made today's find even more heart-breaking for Molly. Her dear son was cut down before the prime of his life. While she never condoned the twin's chosen profession, she did believe they found their calling; and there Fred was, about to make another commitment before his life was taken.

For some unknown reason Arthur Weasley had thought today was a good day to come home early. He had gone to work as normal in the morning. But nothing seemed right to him. He looked around his office and saw nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

As he came into the Kitchen door, he wasn't surprised by lack of activity. With all the children gone the breakfast dishes, mending, ironing and other chores Molly did daily were finished quite early. The Burrow was quiet when he arrived. Normally he would have called out to her, but he thought he would look for her.

He walked from room to room thinking about what they could do with the rest of the day. He climbed the stairs continuing past Ginny's room when he saw Molly wasn't there. Then he saw the twin's door was ajar. A thought of dread enveloped Arthur; he knew this would happen eventually.

He heard to soft weeping of his most beloved wife as he came closer to the door. As he reached out for the doorknob he saw his own hand trembling. He was not looking forward to what he would find. He the door pushed open and in a whisper spoke, "Molly, what's the matter? Why are you in here?"

Molly turned towards her husband. He saw the hole in the floorboards and knew she had decided it was time to see if Ron and Harry's story from Sirius was true. He had no idea what or even if she would find anything. Judging by the state she was in, she had found more than she had bargained for.

________C

On the shores of a far off land a furnace burned bright in the night. It was located along white cliffs; far away from prying, or spying eyes. Inside the furnace sat a mixture of the purest white sand and the smallest amounts of selected minerals. While boys tended the fire and bellows, an ancient shaman stared deeply into the gather pot muttering magic that had been passed down to him from generations long dead.

"Old man," cried the voice of a young looking man striding along the beach. "You must hurry. My cousin has heard of our plans and has sent scouts to report."

The old man closed his eyes and stood silently still facing the furnace as the bellows pushed air and embers up into the night sky. He understood the man's impatience; he was to have been a king if it were not for the war that destroyed his father as well as everything he ever knew. He was forced into a life as nothing more than a common trader.

Because of this, he traveled the world searching. And because of his desire for revenge he searched for the ultimate weapon that would restore him and rid him of the curse that hung over his head.

It was during his travels to the land between the two rivers that he heard the tale of stoppered magic. It was because of this tale that the old man was here, far from his own home.

While in a bazaar the traveler ran across a shopkeeper who told him about the old man. The shopkeeper said there was a magician to the west who could place the evil that dwells in men's souls into an urn of uncommon fragility. He told the trader of how the sorcerer could concentrate into this 'glass' any enchantment created by witch or wizard.

It was then that the trader thought he had found his release. He searched out the old man and found him in a simple tent beside a small river. There was very little to show that this was a magical man's home. Nothing was any different than any other tent the traveler had seen since he had been in the county. Once invited inside the old man's tent the trader asked him to create such a vessel for him.

The old man explained that he was willing, but that the vessel was too fragile to make the journey with him to his homeland. And the old man refused to accompany him to his homeland to make his creation there.

"I am far too old for the journey," he told the traveler. "So you may not escape your curse or exact the revenge you wish."

The trader looked at the old man and sighed. Just then the old man's granddaughter entered and set down a plate of dates and flat bread. She covered a face of remarkable beauty with a simple veil. The trader could see in her eyes that she was a most remarkable beauty. Her deep brown eyes would pierce the heart of any man who could hold her gaze. It was evident she was the sweetest nectar to her grandfather who would deny her nothing.

The trader wondered if a path to his goal could be achieved through this girl. He stood and prepared to leave. "You are sure you will not make the vessel that will free me and my people," he asked. "I beg you to reconsider now – it is for the greater good."

The old wizard looked at the trader and sighed. "I know the pain that is in your heart," he began. "It is I who must beg you to restrain yourself. You will gain nothing from me if you destroy beauty in the cause of justice."

The trader reached into his sash and withdrew a blade and stopped. He took the girl by the arm and turned her towards the old man.

"If you know the pain in my heart old man, then you know I have controlled it enough to show you I mean to have what you can give me. I'll not be dissuaded from my life quest."

The old man reached for the scared crying girl and soothed her.

"Don't think for a moment, old man, that I don't have my own magic," the trader said. "This quest is real to me. I shall not…I cannot fail. I promised on the grave of my brother's son and young wife, that one day I would return and free his children.

"And I would kill my own nephew for his treachery."

The young looking trader produced a wand from the blade and cast a charm on the girl as she tried to hide her tearstained face. Her deep brown eyes changed to the clearest cerulean blue.

"I will kill her to get what I want," the trader said. "My soul is no longer at risk. I have no guilt or regret left. I will settle my family's score at the very least."

These were the thoughts that crowded the old man's mind as he stood in this far away land. He turned finally from the furnace to the man striding toward him. This man's dark hair and solid features underscored his determination. His eyes were as dark as his soul had become during all the years he had been searching for magic that would release him – and at the same time possibly condemn him. He would be released from a curse that forced him to wander the world for the last eighteen years trapped in time. Yet every day revealed it wear in the trader's eyes.

"It is almost time," the old man said.

He reached into the furnace and withdrew a gather of the bright molten liquid. His magically protected hands glowed from the heat as he began an ancient ritual.

"You are asking too much of me. You have taken me from all that I cared for and you have destroyed me. You have blemished innocents and have laid waste to the soul of my only treasure. You are not worthy to rule other men."

The young man watched as the old one's body was consumed by the fire. The old man's screams pierced the air and brought his granddaughter out from a nearby tent. The girl ran to him but was stopped by the younger man.

Moments later a single glass bottle lay in the sand. The young man released the girl and went to the bottle. It glittered in the waning light of the furnace from where it came. The magician was right; it was too fragile – too delicate to have made the journey.

The man took in a sudden breath and looked down to see the hilt of his magical sword sticking into his side. He turned in excruciating pain to see his blood on the hands of the girl he had just released to the sand.

She could not speak, but her bright blue eyes told the tale of her hate for this young traveler. Her brown eyes would have pierced the heart – but now her blue eyes would pierce the soul of any man who would dare to make her hate. The young man staggered and fell. He reached for the bottle.

Blood poured out of the man's side as he reached. He lunged for it and missed. His blood splattered onto the blue glass and was immediately absorbed.

His breath nearly gone; his mind swimming, he understood his time was short if he didn't save himself. He did the only thing his dimming mind could think to do. He pulled the sword from his side and in the blinding pain of the withdrawal he pulled out his wand and spun in the sand and disappeared.

The girl had seen this wizard do this before. It was how he had moved her and her grandfather across boarders and away from highwaymen. She stumbled toward the bottle and knelt down beside it. This small bottle was all that was left of her grandfather – only she knew the secret it held. And she knew the name of the place in this land she must go to find justice for herself and her grandfather. More than that, she hoped to find her lover; the man whose side she just pierced for forcing her grandfather to perform magic he knew would kill him.

From up the shoreline on a high cliff, a magical couple happened by and saw the events below. "Beel, did you zee what juzt happened?" Fleur said. "We haz to help zem."

"Help who," Bill Weasley started, "It looks to me like she did pretty good on her own."  
Fleur furrowed her brow at her husband.

"Imposseble! Zhen I weel get her," she huffed.

"Don't worry my love," Bill countered, knowing that his wife's high-strung temperament was about to show. "We'll both go."

Oblivious to the discussion taking place above her, the girl knew on that she was going to find a place in London called Diagon Alley. There she would be looking for a man named Potter.

-------C

A man Appariting into St Mungo's in the middle of the night is not an uncommon event in the wizarding world. It is actually very common. So much so that the hospital's administration kept a full time staff ready for magical emergencies 24 hours.

What was odd about this man was that his injury wasn't magical. But it was just as deadly. It was a puncture wound to his abdomen that was causing him to lose a great deal of blood. Enough so, that he slipped and fell in the pool that had gathered at his feet while he stood waiting for someone to notice him.

As he slipped into semi-consciousness a medi-witch knelt beside him.

"Nothing to worry about dear," she said as dimness began to overtake him. "I've patched up loads worse than this. A little blood replenishing potion and a nip and tuck of your innards and you'll be good as new."

The medi-witch stopped her initial triage and looked at the man's face.

"You know," she started, "I'm sure I know you.

"What did you say your name was?"

The wounded man lost consciousness as the medi-witch cast a haemostasis charm on his wound.

Just then a healer approached and helped the witch levitate the wounded man on to a gurney for transport to a ward.

"I can't get over the idea that I know this man," the medi-witch said to the healer.

"We see hundreds of patients a week," the healer said. "I'm sure he just looks familiar."

"No, no, that's not it. He's someone I've seen before alright. I think he may be one You-know-who's supporters."

The healer took pause at this last comment. He was careful not to show his shock to the witch.

"Well then," he started, "I guess we'll just have to call in an Auror.

_____C

William Potter burst through a door leading to the room that held George, Iris, and James. Before any of them knew what was going on he bound them with and Incarserus charm and flung them to the opposite wall.

"Oh great," George moaned. "I guess this is the minion who's going to tell us his master will see us now.

"Wait, you look a lot like Harry."

William raised his wand and smiled. "Do I, really?

"Tell me if I look like Harry now."

William spun and jabbed his wand at George, "Crucio!"

George tensed and strained against his bonds. Try as he did, he couldn't hold back the screams that signaled the pain every nerve ending in his body was feeling.

William lifted the curse.

George panted in relief. "Well, I guess we skip the minion part of go straight to the obligatory torture session."

"Yes," William said. "Why don't we go there first? Then we can have a nice little chat about how my younger nephew is doing."

William turned towards Iris. "You know my dear; it isn't polite to ignore your uncle. I dare say your brother acted the same way. Has no one taught you any manners at all?

"Perhaps you might have learned some had you mother and my brother been a bit smarter and less pig-headed."

Iris bristled at the words coming from William. She had no idea he was most of the reason her parents were killed by Voldemort. But she wasn't going to tolerate anyone sullying their names.

"Go to hell," Iris snarled.

"Oh, I have been poppet," William answered. "Yes, I have been there and back. And so shall you.

"Crucio!"

Iris tensed in expectation of the same kind of pain she watched George endure.  
Nothing happened.

William's eyes bulged and his nostrils flared. This curse was as easy as breathing to him. It was how he managed to get everything he wanted and more.

Again he twisted and jabbed his wand at the girl with the same results.

_________C  
Harry screamed at the pain he felt. He had felt this kind of all consuming pain before at the hands of Voldemort. It was enough to make him wish he were dead. Just as suddenly as the pain began, it ended.

"What the hell just…"

Harry screamed totally unaware of where he was or who was around him. Pain again streaked through his body and mind. It was as if his entire body were plunged into freezing water and then into a boiling bath. He could not believe he was able to endure the pain and remain conscious.

Then the pain began to become tolerable…and then it ebbed and was gone.  
"Potter, what in the name of Merlin is the matter with you?" huffed Madam Pomfrey as she ran to his bedside.

Harry turned to the matron like a beaten animal, sweat dripping off his face, panting as though he had run miles.

"I have no idea," he said in a hoarse voice caused by his screaming. He looked around and saw that he was in the fuzzy hospital wing. He thought to himself it was virtually impossible for him to avoid this place even after Voldemort. It then dawned on him that he couldn't see Ginny. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

"What am I doing here; Where is she," he croaked at Madam Pomfrey as he began to get out of bed. Madam Pomfrey expected Harry to attempt an escape so she immediately cast a medical restraining charm on him. Harry fell back into the bed and scowled murderously at the matron.

"Don't you give me your filthy looks Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Your bond mate is just behind the screen to your left. She has, like you been unconscious for three days. As for how you got here; that's another story…"

"Three days?" Harry repeated. "What happened, and will you please release me?"  
The Hospital Wing Matron raised an eyebrow at Harry as if asking a question.

"I promise not to try and leave," he said apologetically.

The matron swished her wand and Harry felt his arms and legs loosen.

"Thank you," he said.

Harry turned away from the matron toward the screen and wandless moved it from in front of his bondmate. While he understood what Madam Pomfrey had told him, it didn't sink in until he saw her laying still. Her chest raised and fell – but nothing else moved. He heard nothing about how Ron and Hermione had taken them to St Mungo's or how the healers were sure they had both suffered from aome kind of exhaustion and sent them to Hogwarts to rest and recuperate. All he knew was that he was lonely.

This was something of a reawakening of the same longing he knew as a child. He felt as though he knew that all he craved was something he could never achieve. He wanted a connection to someone who loved him. Now after finding and making a connection, it was gone.

It was just that easy to break something that brought him so much peace and serenity. He should have known this kind of happiness was reserved for 'other' people – not for the likes of him. For him even a soul bond was not strong enough to hold on to his damaged soul. The bond was nothing if it was unable to support his love for Ginny. He felt as thought this was a sign that he had made a mistake. He should have never allowed Ginny to bring him out of Grimmauld Place. There, he thought, he could at least have really been alone.

Thoughts of leaving returned to the front of his mind. He knew it was his fault she was like this. And he knew he would never be the man she deserved.

Harry turned away from Ginny and stared up at the ceiling. "What was I thinking? I knew she was too good to be true," he mumbled.

A booming voice erupted beside him, half scaring him out of his wits, "What was that, Mr. Potter?

"Don't tell me you are about to give up and run away…again?"

Healer Garzino stood at his bedside looking down at him. His face was unemotional, but Harry could tell he was disappointed in what Harry had just said. Harry was in no mood to deal with the healer and decided the best thing was not to engage in the mental combat the healer normally put him through.

"No, of course not," Harry said halfheartedly.

The healer frowned. "Really? Then do tell me what you were saying before I so rudely interrupted your self-pity episode."

Harry struggled to not lash out at the healer. And, he thought, the sooner he left, the sooner Harry could leave.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Truly?" the healer started, "I do think I'll leave then. Obviously you are all better now and can go about your business. Very well Mr. Potter, do give my regards to your lovely wife…if she wakes up. But, I'm sure you aren't concerned about that since you didn't manage to kill another Weasley this time...yet at least."

Harry shuttered at the thought that George was undoubtedly still missing. As he tried repositioning himself his body reminded him of the excruciating pain it had gone through moments ago.

"What are you getting at?" Harry said in a calm that completely hid his seething anger.  
"Oh nothing that really concerns you," Garzino said. "It's more 'family' business. I think the Weasley's are a bit of a private family, don't you think?

Harry bristled at the thought of being excluded from the Weasley's.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for…" Harry was cut off by the healer.

"In the mood, Mr. Potter? Do you really think I care whether or not you are in the mood? Is that what you think I'm here for?" Healer Garzino said as he seemed to be working himself up into making a go at Harry.

"Let me tell you something young man. I have about had enough of your self pity and this constant hero complex of yours. You are acting like a spoiled child. I would think that one with your background would have been better equipped to handle such things."

Harry furrowed his brow and stared in shock at the healer.

"My background? Better equipped? What are you going on about?"

"I'm going on about you," the healer said. "Have you even thought about anyone besides yourself since you've regained consciousness? Have you even tried to open the bond? Or even thought to ask about Ginny?"

Harry could hardly control himself. His hair began to stand on end and again the air around him shimmered with magic.

"Oh there's a positive reaction, then," the healer continued. "Let's get mad at the world, shall we? Why don't we turn some blame on Ginny for her stupidity at hoping for a future with you. Or better yet, let's blame George for him taking a fancy of your sister Iris. If it weren't for that he wouldn't be in the situation he's in, now would he?  
And what about your sister and brother? Of course you need to lay blame on them for their part in all this misery. Isn't it their fault for this mess?"

The healer waited for Harry to react. He surmised that Harry had a serious setback and that it had somehow caused his and Ginny's unconsciousness. He was planning to goad Harry into revealing what had happened. This was a different tact than he normally used with Harry. Since his patient was very temperamental, the healer would usually ask leading questions to make Harry think. In this case he was asking the kind of questions that disregarded compassion and were aimed directly at the truth.

The healer knew that truth without compassion was nothing less than cruelty. In his opinion it was time Harry took a bit more of the bad, before he could understand how much of the good he really had in his grasp.

What happened next was completely outside of the healer's experience.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the healer. It was only a split second or maybe it was Healer Garzino's imagination, that Harry's eyes flashed red. Whatever it was it was so far from the healer's experience he didn't know what to think. Not even when he found himself back in his Hogwarts office after another second did he realize that perhaps Harry had turned a dark corner in his healing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -

William Potter was beside himself with rage. He was for some reason unable to cast the Cruciatus Curse on his niece. He found he was able to still cast the curse by using it again and again on the ginger he had brought back with her. This he found was a suitable manner for torturing them both. Apparently his niece had grown some affection for the wizard. And lucky for the young man, William Potter needed him as a bargaining chip.

William paced his dungeon workroom trying to decide if the plan Deloris Umbridge had devised was still workable. All in all it was a simple plan. He had made a few minor changes to ensure he would not end up as just another 'loyal supporter.'

"What's the matter?" Cho said in the voice she reserved only for her lover. She entered the dungeon and approached William. As she reached him she put her arm out and waited for him to take her hand. When he did, she knew she could continue the conversation.

"Did something go wrong?"

"I am unsure exactly what happened," William said. "Unlike Voldemort, I don't profess omnipotent knowledge of magical theory.

"Will you tell me about it?"

William was unsure at first about Cho. He had heard her reasons for change in allegiance and thought the lure of power was the same that had brought him to Voldemort's quest. While he used his intelligence and guile to achieve his plans, he was very aware that Cho used her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. He was also sure his similar appearance to his nephew was part of her attraction to him.

"I would have thought you knew," William said. "Your old boyfriend's sister is somehow immune to my Cruciatus Curse. I know I mean it when I use it – judging by what I did to her boy toy.

"It's very…interesting."

Cho raised her eyebrows in question. "That's not the word I would choose. Do you think she has some kind of protection?"

William released her hand and turned towards the other side of the dungeon. He took a few steps and look up at the ceiling.

"Curious," he said. "I wonder if it is just me because she is a relative?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Cho said as she turned to the door and made to leave. William turned. "Where do you think you are going," he said in a voice the brooked no argument. Cho froze in place. She had been the object of William's wrath before and she was not about to put herself in that position again. While she enjoyed his pleasures, the pain he could create was more than she would want to endure again. It was because of that she knew that George Weasley was most likely to die at William's hand soon, if he could not find out why he couldn't torture his niece.

"I was only making way for you, my love," she said to William.

He walked toward her and quickly flicked his wand at her causing a crack of pain to follow across her face. The pain was so intense it put the taste of metal and acid into her mouth. She quickly grabbed for her cheek as it screamed the pain the short distance to her brain. But William grasped her hand and held it still.

"You may have skill my dear, but you are not my leader. I will decide what happens and when it happens," William said. "You will find that I know where your heart lies – as well as I know the lies your heart tells."

William banished the pain from Cho's cheek and strode through the now open dungeon door.

"Come my pet, let's see if your experiment works," he said. "I'm sure the ginger is ready by now."

______C

George shivered. It was not because of the cold dampness he felt lying on the floor. It was more because of the pain he still felt throughout his entire body. If it were possible George could swear even his hair hurt. He was barely able to register his surroundings, but he did know that his head rested in Iris' lap. That to him was a bonus after what he had just been through.

She had screamed for him after William Potter had made it impossible for him to scream anymore. William hadn't cast a silencing charm – instead he had used the Cruciatus Curse so brutally that George's voice had given out.

"Sweet Merlin, George, I'm so sorry," Iris said as she wiped the sweat from his face. The worry on her face made George uneasy. He was sure he hurt, but he wasn't too sure how he looked; by the look Iris was giving him, he must have look worse for wear.

"S'okay," he croaked. "It only hurts when I laugh.

"You are such an idiot," she said in a soothing tone as she continued holding him. "Why couldn't you have just passed out?"

"What, and miss all this?" George mumbled while raising his hand, "You must really think I'm some kind of fool."

Iris could say nothing. There was nothing to say to this man who had taken hours of torture only because of her. After her uncle had found he couldn't cast a Cruciatus Curse on her, he doubled his efforts on George.

Iris and James stood by helplessly as George endured past what would have rendered any normal wizard insane. Iris went as far as to plead with her uncle for him to stop.

It wasn't until William Potter saw tears streaming down her face that he stopped. Both she and James knew it wasn't out of compassion that he stopped; it was because he had found a weakness. It was something they both understood he would exploit to the fullest.

"Foolish isn't the word I'd use," James mumbled.

Iris shot him a withering look.

"What," James asked. "By resisting the curse, he exposed your weakness, didn't he? Now, Uncle Willy has you exactly where he wants you. At least as long as Georgie boy here keeps playing into his hands."

George looked up at Iris and sighed. "I guess he's a bit down on himself for not being the hero."

George moved his head around to look at James. "You know 'Jimmy' a simple 'are you all right,' would have been a better thing to have said to me. I mean, would it kill you to show a little compassion?"

James stood staring at George. It was as though George had hit a nerve. But it was more of something that James was thinking about his uncle than George.

"Iris, he's going to come back and do it again," James said. "I think you need to try and show some compassion this time."

"What?" both Iris and George said at the same time.

"You need to act like it doesn't matter to you that our uncle is having fun with George."

Iris reflexively tightened her hold on George and pulled him into herself.

"It's not like I don't enjoy being here and looking at two friends I'd like to become better acquainted with in the future, but you are about to break my nearly broken neck."

Iris looked down to see that she had pulled George into her chest at an uncomfortable angle. She immediately released him and flushed red. Unfortunately her quick release caused George's head to fall hard into her lap again. Normally this would have been fine. But in George's weakened condition, this was almost like being hit with a bludger.

"Merlin's pants, woman," George yipped, "Can we not keep bashing me about?"

Just then William Potter entered the room with Cho close behind.

"Isn't this cozy?" Cho purred. "You would have thought it would have been enough to have one Potter/Weasley mistake."

"Cho?" George asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" While George didn't know Cho very well, he did know that she and Harry had a short fling that was complicated by Cedric Diggory's murder during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Shut it you," Cho snapped. "I'll let you know when you can speak."

William smiled. "Very well my dear, show me what's really in your heart."

Cho raised her wand and pointed at Iris. Iris rose and moved away from George in preparation for what she expected to come. Cho's face contorted in a kind of rage that only came from a hate deep in her soul.

"Crucio," she shrieked.

Iris braced herself at the curse. She had expected her uncle to try something to ensure they paid a price for being surviving Potters. But then, nothing happened.

Iris opened her eyes. She had shut them tight in anticipation of the pain the curse would have…should have caused.

"Do you see, she is somehow protected," William said in a manner of a boffin.

Cho turned to James, who had stood by watching with scientific curiosity.

Again, she raised her wand and shrieked the curse. Again nothing happened.

"This isn't right," she wailed. "I know I can do this."

She turned to George, who had propped himself up against a wall.

"Oh right!" George said. "If you can't hurt the Potter clan, then why not go after George. Is that it, then? It's bloody amazing you know. I would have thought by now you would have taken us to visit your Master, Dark Lord or Lady or whatever passes for dark leader by now. I can't believe you two are in charge of this…"

"Crucio," Cho cast.

George was silenced by the pain that wracked his body. He was about to put his already abused throat to work when the pain quickly ebbed away leaving him once again sweating and breathless.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he quipped. "I would have thought after taking on the second team, you would have had a bit more hate in you. Come on 'hosepipe,' show us a bit of that woman scorned act. I'm sure my sister Ginny's having the first team is enough to get the juices flowing."

George had apparently gone over the edge in both James and Iris' eyes. They were both too stunned to say anything to stop him from continuing his challenge.

"Come on then," George dared, "give it another go! Or are you too weak? You can't tell me that this faux Harry is what you really want. He's just a twerp."

"Crucio," Cho shrieked, her rage had made tears leak from the corners of her eyes. George didn't blink. He gathered strength from somewhere he had no idea existed and stood up from the wall. He laughed to himself and looked up at Cho and William. It looked like George had gone around the bend to James and Iris when he took a couple of steps towards Cho.

"You are pathetic, you know," he sneered in a completely uncharacteristic manner. "My little sister is ten times the witch you will ever be. And most of all, she's worked for everything…"

Just then William sent a stinging hex that hit George directly in the face and knocked him to the floor.

________C

Harry refused every attempt Madam Pomfrey made to diagnose his fits of pain. While the pain was excruciating, Harry had become more and more accustomed to it and was almost finding it bearable. It was almost as if he was becoming immune to the pain.

As with the last time, the pain ended as quickly as it began. There was still the issue of his unconscious bondmate that was weighing heavily on his mind. In his heart he knew her condition must be his fault. While he had no real reason to attach his belief, he was sure that he was at fault.

Healer Garzino was right, Harry thought. Everything that had gone wrong for the Weasley family was part and parcel his fault. If it weren't for him they would have been relatively unscathed by the war.

Suddenly a sudden intake of air brought his attention back to the here and now. He looked over at Ginny to see her face contorted in pain. Her back was arched towards the ceiling as if she were being electrocuted.

"Madam Pomfrey!!" Harry screamed. "Something's wrong with Ginny!"

Harry heart had jumped into his throat. He was feeling concern for his bondmate that almost made him want to retch.

"Hurry, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said as panic began to overtake him.

"Oh Ginny, please be all right. Please stay with me." he said as she continued to convulse. Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. She lay still as the Matron finally made it to her bedside. Her first attempt at moving Harry as he draped himself across Ginny's body was fruitless.

"Mister Potter, Would you please let me see my patient so I can at least act like I know something about healing."

Harry reluctantly moved aside. He was still in a panic when he saw her eyes open momentarily. A whisper of a smile appeared on her face as she looked at him and then just as quickly it was gone. She began another convulsion. This time the pain made her cry out and nearly made Harry jump out of his skin. As he moved to drape his body over hers, he felt strong hand restrain him from behind.

"Harry, let Madam Pomfrey help her," Ron said in a concerned tone that only a brother could muster for a sister he truly loved to the man who loved her more.

Harry turned and saw the concerned faces of Ron and Hermione looking back at him. The concern on their faces told him they were not only concerned for Ginny, but also for him.

"You have to calm down, mate," Ron uncharacteristically soothed. "She's in good hands. She won't be happy if you putting yourself into the same state."

"He's right Harry," Hermione added. "Madam Pomfrey is the best."

Ginny's convulsion stopped just as fast as it started.

"You must be the thickest person the world has ever known," a voice that made his heart skip a beat said.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he jumped closer to her bedside. "Oh Ginny, I'm so glad you are okay…err, you are okay, aren't you?"

Ginny could tell her bondmate felt helpless. He was in a vulnerable position between guild and loathing for himself and joy that she was awake. If that weren't enough, she could tell he was fomenting another plan to run away.

"Yes, luv, I'm okay," she said. "And I'll be better once I find out what happened. I feel like I've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs."

Ginny looked towards Madam Pomfrey and waited for her to say something. The matron held her wand above her and watched as the tip changed colors indicating what was wrong with her patient.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hit by a couple of Cruciatus Curses

Ginny looked away from the nurse and into Harry's eyes and opened their link. It felt cold and unused; almost as if it had been closed by force. She immediately felt Harry's spirits lift from the darkness.

_Harry, why did you shut me out?_ Ginny asked through the bond.

Harry's lump in his throat was the size of a snitch. He could hardly believe she had reopened the link. It was as though all his fears were for nothing. He lost himself in the warmth that was coming through the bond. He was so happy he completely missed Ginny's question.

Ginny waited patiently as her bondmate reveled in their bond. She understood it was a place where they both could heal. And she understood now that Harry had a very long way to go to recover from the war.

_Harry, luv, why did you shut down the link?_ She asked again.

He turned all of his attention to her question and stammered through the link, _I thought it was you. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I felt so alone while I was outside the bond. I…I was afraid you didn't…"_

Ginny could feel the fear welling up in Harry's heart. He was actually afraid their bond would break.

_You were afraid of what? _Ginny continued. _Afraid you would leave me?_

This shocked Harry. He knew she could search his memories. But this was not the same. She had asked the same question that he had been asking himself. He was sure she had left him.

_Harry, were you ready to run away?_ Ginny could sense his remorse and felt his embarrassment rising.

"Yes," he said outside the bond. "I thought I was nothing to you. I was afraid that when you saw what I really was that you would hate me for being such a coward."

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked. In all the time she had known Harry she had never thought of him as a coward. He had endured so many horrible events that she always wondered what kept him going. He seemed unstoppable. Even when he walked to his death – then the memories of the previous events that played out through their bond came washing over her like a flood of cold water. She understood that most of the events that they saw were memories – memories to her that were different than how she remembered the events. It was as though she had two versions of what happened in her mind.

"Harry, you do know that if you were to run away I would find you."

He lowered his head in shame. She had again pointed out that he was not going to lose her that easily.

Ginny reached over to his chin and raised his face. She looked into his emerald eyes seeing the past that still haunted him – from the Dursleys all the way past Umbridge and to Voldemort. He was afraid he would end up alone in a loveless existence. He had lost so much because of the war that the pain refused to heal. His scars were still open and festering wounds.

"How many times must I tell you that you are safe now," she started. Harry was about to interrupt when she put her fingers on his lips to stop him. "No, Harry, it's time for you to listen to me again. I'm here – I am not going to leave you, nor will I allow you to leave me. We are bonded. Our souls have become one – our magic is one – our lives are forever one. Your mind has to accept that your soul belongs to me, mine belongs to you. Your bother and sister told us when we first met them that we are one.

"I think it is high time you stop thinking with your head about our bond and start allowing your heart to heal inside the bond.

"Harry, I love you."

It seemed like it had been years since he had hear these words from her. While he knew she loved him and he felt it through their bond. She had not really had to say it to him since they had bonded. The simplicity of the words were enough to bring him back to her. It was a step forward from the disturbing setback he just had.

"You know, I hate to interrupt," Hermione started, "but, I think Ron has an idea where George, Iris and James are being held. He also might be able to shed some light on what's been happening the past few days."

______C

In the gloom of a dungeon, William Potter was again at work with the ancient bottle he had recovered from his nephew. Under the dim light he watched as the figures before him grew stronger as the bonds between them grew thicker.

"Oh, I don't think so my dear Harry," William said to the male figure before him. "I will destroy you and your little strumpet. And I will enjoy every moment of it. If you for a moment think I'm just going to let you 'get through your issues' you have quite bit coming to you.

"But my first order of business is your brother and sister; and how to dispose of her boy toy."

William watched the scene before him unfold for a few more minutes. He watched as Ginny's miniature figure lean towards an equally miniature Harry and kiss him. Both miniatures shot out several golden threads towards each other.

William jabbed his wand at the threads in an attempt to pull them apart. But, the tiny golden strands wrapped around the small figures and melted into a larger cord already between them.

"Don't you worry, I'll find a way to break your bond."

_______C

Randal had been beside himself with concern over his niece and nephews. And now he had another Potter to concern himself with. While he knew his older brother was no one to underestimate, he also knew William was not a risk taker. He would have planned his revenge down to the minutest detail. That planning would keep him busy.

And now a report crossed his desk concerning a man showing up at St Mungo's with a sword wound. It would not have been completely out of the ordinary for the healers to have dismissed it as a normal magical accident. Except for the small problem that one of the medi-witches recognized the man. And of all the Potters the reemerge from the blood magic of the _Levioisa Maximus_. This one was the wildcard. Before Voldemort's first attempt at taking power this Potter was more concerned with building his own financial empire. He was the eldest Potter and was by birthright a peer to the House of Winsor. Like all the Potters he was lost to the world when Albus Dumbledore did what he thought was best for young Harry at the death of his parents and the destruction of the once mighty Dark Lord.

Randal could hardly believe his uncle was still alive. Even after all lands and titles passed to his father, his uncle bore the family no ill-will. But he did remember the last time he had seem him. It was then that his uncle had told his father that he would one day return and reclaim his right. At the time Randal's father had taken the comment in stride and mentioned that his brother had willingly given up his claim. He also told him he would gladly give up any claim he had to the family holdings if his brother would only return to the family and forgive their father for any wrongs he might have done to him.

Had Randal's uncle taken his brother's advice, it might have been he who was killed defending the Potter Estates when the Death Eaters came calling. It all seemed like yesterday; and yet if felt like hundreds of years ago that the most senior Potter left.

And now he's returned. Michael Ajax Potter lives and he is waiting for Randal at St Mungo's.

Randal looked at the report again and tossed it to the side. "I wish I had a drink," he mumbled. As the last word ended his house elf Jinks appeared in his office with a glass of his favorite scotch on a silver serving platter.

"Master requires a beverage," the old elf asked.

Randal shook his head no, but still reached for the offered glass. "No, I don't require it, Jinks, the situation demands it. I'm about to go and reacquaint myself with someone you should know…Jax Potter has come back."

The reaction the old elf had should have put Randal's mind the rest. It was rare that he actually saw anything close to an outpouring of joy in the years he has know the little elf, but the outright joy Jinks displayed was more than he had ever seen from the house elf.

"Oh great day!" the elf started, "the Potters' is saved. The great master is returned. Oh great day! Master Randal, you and the childrens is safe now."

Randal sighed and hoped his little old house elf was right.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Playing Jax Can Be Dangerous

Jax Potter was a tad disgusted by his current situation. He had made the critical mistake of trusting a woman who had fallen in love with him only because of his power and willingness to use it. He also miscalculated her actions after her grandfather's reaction to her decision to fall in love with him after he threatened her life in front of the old man to get his way. Then the old man had decided to sacrifice himself in the spell that conjured the blue bottle on the beach. A bottle and an answer he had to leave behind.

Now he lay in a hospital bed waiting on one of his cousins to explain what changed to make him recognizable in the magical world. He was also hoping to find out the whereabouts of another less desirable cousin. The one he knew was responsible for his parents' deaths. Jax Potter also suspected William Potter was responsible for the deaths of other Potters in line for the family title and holdings. If that was all he was after, then killing him would be so much sweeter a revenge, he thought.

"Well cousin, it's…interesting to see you again," Randal Potter said as he entered the hospital room.

"Interesting?" Jax asked, "How so?"

Randal stood wondering what his cousin expecting him to say. It had been no less than 20 years when they last saw each other. Randal was little more than a teen when his hot tempered cousin stormed out of the family conscious vowing to return one day and reclaim his birthright.

"Well there really isn't anything for you to reclaim of your birthright, is there?"

Now it was Jax's turn to wonder what his cousin was expecting. He decided it would be better to keep asking questions. Jax couldn't remember exactly how old his younger cousin was the last time he had seen him, but he knew he was just a boy then.

"What exactly are you talking about, Randal?" he asked.

Randal sighed and approached the hospital bed.

"By wizarding law, you were dead," he started, "You were caught under the same blood magic that rendered the Potters non-existent for eighteen years."

Randal continued explaining the protection Professor Dumbledore cast after Harry's parents were killed, but most of it Jax already knew. There was a great deal Jax knew that he wasn't going to tell his cousin. At least not yet; and at this point in time, Randal really didn't need to know.

"So you are not entitled to anything from the Potter Estates. That is why I said your reappearance is interesting."

Jax knitted his brow and then smiled in recognition of what his cousin was talking about. "So you think I've returned to take away from your mighty Potter legacy then?"

"Well, no," Randal said. "It's not mine. I was caught up in the same spell…"

"While it is fortuitous that I, as well as the rest of the surviving Potters, were released from the blood magic, that is not my reason for returning."

Randal cold not suppress his shock. He was sure there could be no other reason for Jax' return if it weren't to retake the Potter legacy. "Then, why did you return," he asked. "If you were unknown, you could have continued your life as though nothing had happened once the blood magic lifted."

Jax shook his head in disbelief. It amazed him how little the rest of the Wizarding world knew about what William Potter had been doing before and since Voldemort's first fall. Jax had initially left his family looking to rebuild the wealth his father had denounced. But William had gone on a dark path to build power.

While Jax was travelling, he spent his first years learning some very hard lessons. While some witches and wizards may have been kind to him at first, others used kindness to lull him into a false sense of security. He had found himself naked and sickleless on several occasions in his first months travelling. Then later he found himself mired in what at first seemed like a chance to build his wealth and help others do the same only to find he was nothing more than confidence man working one scheme or another to continue his journey.

He was recovering from one of his less onerous schemes to finance his travels when he heard someone in the Near East was searching for the same magic he was looking for. Except, whoever this was, had already used its malevolence to bring hopelessness to an entire region. This magic affected magical and muggle alike.

"I've come back to kill William Potter," Jax said matter-of-factly. "I found out what he was trying to do as well as what he had done, and know he must pay with the only thing he has of value to me – his life."

Randal Potter stood motionless. It was yet another shock to find another Potter who was ready and willing to kill another family member. Jax saw his cousin's confusion and shock and continued.

"You do know William was responsible for James and Lily's death, do you not?" Jax asked. Before Randal could answer, Jax continued. "You are also aware that it was at his hand that your parents were killed as well, not to mention that he also killed my father before he could reconcile with the rest of the family.

"Oh wait," Jax said as he thought back to what must have been the last time Randal saw him. It was during a disagreement with Randal's father. "You must think that my father was never willing to return to the family."

Randal was very aware of the strife the family went through concerning the light and dark. He was also aware that there were times when some of his relatives decided following the darker path could lead to better circumstances.

"My father was ashamed of his actions and the reflection they had on the family as a whole," Jax said. "His decision was based on honor. He wanted to distance the Potters from what he thought were his transgressions. He wanted to prove he was still worthy of our family's history and its legacy in the magical world.

"Yet before he was able to reconcile, William killed him. He killed my father and Angel shortly after I spoke with them about what your father had told me."

Jax stopped and took a rattling breath. The memories of coming back into the home his father had made for him and his eleven-year-old brother and finding their tortured and mangled bodies ripped at his heart. The thought of young Angel Potter's life horribly snuffed out after just preparing for the beginning of his magical education at Hogwarts was enough to break his heart again.

Randal watched and waited while Jax stared at the wall.

"It was assumed that you were responsible for that," Randal said in almost a whisper.

Jax turned his attention back to his younger cousin. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that I know the whole bloody wizarding world thought that I was a killer? That I killed my father and my baby brother?

"I knew it, and I wasn't going to stand for it…" Comprehension dawned on Jax face. "Wait on flipping moment, if you thought I killed them, then what are you doing here?"

Randal sighed. "I'm here to arrest you," he said as two agents from Magical Law Enforcement stepped through the hospital room door.

Jax reached for his wand, but before he could reach it one of the agents hit him with a full body bind curse.

"I'm sorry Jax. There is quite a bit of evidence against you," Randal said as the MLE agents gathered him up and took him away.

______________ C

Hermione paced back and forth as she explained everything she had gleened from Ron about his latest visions.

It seemed that he had been able to do as Ginny has demanded and focused his seer abilities on to a certain person. He had focused on George.

While he wasn't able to pinpoint his location, he was able to see that they were all alive and that they were struggling against someone Ron said could have been Harry. It confused Ron because he thought he was looking at his best mate in the future.

"Well, it's making me a bit distraught," Ron started. "Here I can see George, Iris, and James being tortured – mostly George, by my best mate.

"I know it's not you, Harry…"

Hermione took over as Ron trailed off. She could feel his emotional overload and the toll it had taken on him as he had worked himself almost into exhaustion. He had spent the last three days pushing himself to find answers through his seer abilities. Ron had, what a few years ago would have been the unthinkable, spent the day and most of the night in the library researching everything surrounding seers and their abilities. While Hermione had only tacitly suggested, 'someone has to know something about seers,' Ron decide the place to start was the library.

It wasn't until he had exhausted himself that he finally found the answer on his own. Ron was sitting up reading the fifth dusty volume of "Witches Ways to the Winds' Wanderings – Seeing with the Inner Eye, by Edythe Bloodwyth when he looked over to see Hermione with her head down, eyes closed, and a faint trail of dribble pooling on the table.

"Must be nice," Ron muttered to himself, "I'm here slaving away at these dusty books looking for an answer and all miss know-it-all can do is relax and …"

Just like most epiphanies this one struck Ron like a bag of hammers. "I'm a bloody idiot!" he shouted.

Hermione jumped at the commotion, her eyes wide open, presenting a most uncharacteristic morning face.

"What is it," she asked. "Have you found it?"

Before Ron could answer she tore into her usual matter-of-fact speech.

"I knew it would be here. You see Ronald, I told you we were on the right track. Coming to the library was the best idea you've ever had…"

Ron reached for her and pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes with a frenzied passion. "No, I didn't read it. I felt it! It was when I looked at you sleeping. I was just thinking of how you'd just die if I mentioned you were a drooler when you slept and then it hit me. I need to relax and allow myself to see where them.

"I know it's the answer. Every one of these books talks about how these seers were always in a trance or a dreamlike state."

Ron slammed the book closed, "What better way to get into dreamlike state that to go to bed and try to sleep?"

It had been hours that Ron had been in the library trying to find answers. His eyes were burning as he trudged up to the common room on the way to his bed. Every joint and muscle ached from his unaccustomed library visit. He welcomed the idea of sleep.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and found his bed inviting him to slumber. He didn't bother with his normal rituals since he was so tired that he almost felt nauseous. He just put on the maroon track suit Hermione had given him for Christmas and jumped into bed. As his head hit the pillow the worst thing that could happen, happened. He couldn't sleep. His mind and body refused to cooperate. No matter what he tried, his eyes refused to stay closed – his body refused to stay still. It was no use.

Frustrated, Ron decided to get up and take a page out of Harry's book and wander the castle. It was way past curfew and without Harry's invisibility cloak; Ron knew he'd need to be careful. Even though he was a seventh year, the rules still applied. Professor McGonagall had made it clear that even a Defender of the Light was subject to the rules of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That meant only to him that if he were caught he'd most likely receive a more severe punishment than a normal student.

As he entered the common room, Ron reached out though his and Hermione's link and found her peacefully asleep in her room. He decided not to wake her and continued out the portrait hole. The fat lady was half-asleep as well and only mumbled something about getting back to bed before she called Mr. Filtch.

He really had no idea where Harry went during his wanderings. That made it easy. Ron would head down to the kitchens and see what the house elves were doing. His stomach launched into protests as soon he had the though; mostly because he had totally ignored it the entire time he was in the library. Ron's mouth started watering on his trip down with thoughts of the savory treats he was sure the elves would provide.

He found the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear to gain entrance. Once inside he saw what he pretty much expected – a small group of house elves were busily cleaning the kitchens for the next days meals. He looked around hoping to find a willing elf. Normally, he'd have come in with Harry. The elves adored Harry and Ginny and would practically row over who would be the one to bring either of them anything. It was another one of those things Ron thought was fun to watch as well as bloody helpful when he needed sustenance.

"Does the Keeper of the Light requires something," croaked a familiar voice.

Ron turned to see Kreacher standing behind him. The old elf was clean and wore the Hogwarts' house elf uniform – a tea cozy with the Hogwarts coat of arms embroidered on it. He noticed though there had been a slight alteration on this one. Underneath the were the words, 'Most Noble House of Potter – Defenders of the Light'

"Uh, yeah," he started, "I missed dinner and was wondering if I could get a snack to tide me over until breakfast."

"The Keeper has missed more than dinner," Kreecher croaked. "The Keeper was in the library for many hours. He and the Minder were missing from three meals. The house elves has already fed the Minder." Kreecher continued talking as he moved back and forth from the hearth to a table where he set a large bowl of potato soup down for Ron. Kreecher beckoned Ron to sit and move away to get him bread.

Ron had never liked Kreecher. In the past he was sure the elf was just hiding his true feelings in an effort to find a way to kill Harry – something Ron thought you had to be pretty thick not to see. But, now, something seemed different about the old elf. Maybe it was something different about Ron.

"Kreecher," Ron started, "why do you call me 'The Keeper? Is it because of Quidditch?"

A facial expression that could pass for a smile appeared across the Kreecher's withered face as he approached Ron with a basket of bread.

"No, you is the Master's best friend. You is a Defender of the Light. And you is also The Keeper. You keeps the secrets."

Kreecher lowered his voice as if he were the one with the secret. "You keep the secret of the futures, the past, and the today. You is the seer."

It was surprising to hear Kreecher knew of Ron's seer abilities but he decided to keep quiet while the house elf spoke. "You makes part of the Defenders of the light, same as the Minder. You are part of the strength the Dark Lord never knew."

This new information was more of a shock. While Harry had let Hermione and him know about the prophesy, Ron had never really taken the time to dissect it the way Hermione had done with his first. And while he thought his relationship as Harry's best mate was as close to being brothers as he could image, he had never thought of it as part of Harry's strength. Ron thought about this as he brought another spoonful of soup to his lips. Before he put it into his mouth a question began burning in his mind.

"Kreecher, what about Hermione?" he asked. "I mean, I know Ginny is bonded to Harry, so she's part of his strength…" Before Ron could finish his question, the old elf held up the basket of bread to Ron's face and tipped the spoonful of hot soup on to his face.

"The Keeper knows the answer to this question. The Minder is the one who slows the Defenders down to think. She is the balance for you and the Master. She is also the Keeper's bondmate. Most of all, she be the equalizer."

Ron barely heard what Kreecher was saying due to his soup-burned lip and nose. Before he could ask the old elf to repeat himself Kreecher slipped away.

"Right helpful little bloke that one is," said a familiar voice from behind Ron. Startled, Ron turned around spilling the rest of his soup on to his lap.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled.

"Now Ronnikins, is that any way to greet your long lost brother," Fred said as he materialized. "I dare say your most beloved would be shocked at your singular inability to hold your tongue."

Fred put his hand to his chin while Ron tried to move his soup-soaked clothes away from his skin. "No, I think she knows better," Fred finished.

"You know I love you Fred, but could you give a bloke a bit of warning before you pop in," Ron said as he finished cooling himself down. "By the way," he continued as he drew his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself, "Mum was very happy with the gift you left her."

Ron was referring to the Christmas tree ornament his brother had left just in case he was killed. It was later found by their mother and is now part of the Weasley holiday tradition according to Molly. She said she would put on this year's tree when they were all home on holiday.

"I was right proud of that," Fred said. "Fancy little piece of magic George and I learned, from of all people, Mundingus. I think it did the trick. I didn't intend for Mum to fall apart like that…" George paused; his eyes seemed to glisten, and then he continued in a hoarse voice, "but, she seemed to like it."

Ron couldn't think of anything appropriate to say to his dead brother. "Yeah, I think she did."

Fred quickly composed himself and turned to his brother. "And if we are going to keep any more Weasleys from my current situation, we need to get you moving." Fred pulled up a chair and started explaining how Ron could better access his seer abilities.

"You were almost right," Fred said. "The seer's abilities are a bit of a bridge, if you will, between times. Time is the material you use to create the art you are making."

Ron's face showed the confusion he was experiencing at his brother's words.

"Okay, that didn't make sense," Fred continued. "You remember the time-turners Hermione used, right? Well, anything that can be manipulated by magic has to be real – you learned that in magical theory. Well since a time-turner is a magical device, then it's reasonable to believe time is something real and tangible.

"While the vast majority of magical folk just use time the same way they use the air they breathe, you, my dear brother, have found a gateway that leads to understanding and using time.

"I think it's a bit like finding ways to use it as a tool. To stay with the air analogy: compressed air is potential energy. Or if you fancy swimming around like a muggle under water, it's a way to go places they normally can't."

It started to dawn on Ron that his seer ability was more awareness than a gift. "So then, anyone can be a seer."

"No," Fred said hesitantly. "Well, technically, yes. What I mean is that, just like everyone can breathe air…except yours truly, not everyone has the awareness to understand it."

Fred's use of the word awareness prompted Ron to think he understood what his brother was talking about.

"Brilliant, then who can I find George and the others? If they are in the here and now, how do I make the bridge to them if I am in the here and now?"

"Blimey, you've actually been listening, haven't you," Fred said. "Not only that, you understood. My little bro is all grown up. I couldn't be prouder."

"Look Fred, I really don't have loads of time to waste here…"

"Oh, but you do!" Fred said cutting Ron off in mid-sentence. "You see once you start actually 'seeing,' time sort of stops for you. It's the same type of thing that happens when you enter your bond – something you and Hermione have not done as of yet – but that's another story."

"Hold on," Ron started, "You mean I'm in the midst of seeing…right now…this moment."

Fred rolled his eyes. "There's the thick brother I know and love. Haven't caught up yet, then? Don't worry, I'll wait for you."

Ron sat still and pondered. It only took him a few moments to put his thoughts together.

"Take me to George," he said to his brother. "Unfortunately, I can't do that." Ron's heart and face fell.

"But you can," Fred finished.

An instant later Ron was flashed into a brightly lit room with a cold floor. The three people Ron wanted to find were in the room. Iris was crying over a thoroughly pummeled looking George.

"Good job little brother," Fred said from beside him. "Now all we have to do is figure out where we are AND when this happens."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – No Introductions Necessary

Hello my friends! I am back home finally and writing…somewhat. My beta told me that my writing is a bit off in this chapter. I sort of agree. BUT, that is what this site is for – improving your writing while providing cheap entertainment for all. Well, maybe not, but that makes me feel better. Please leave a review – especially now – I need a little help.

Ron stood with Hermione in the hospital ward with Harry and Ginny both still in bed. He had explained as much as he could. Again Fred had given him instructions on what he could say. He was also clear about what he could not say.

"The thing is," Ron was about to finish, "I'm pretty sure where they 'were,' and what's happened, and I'm really foggy on how to get there exactly. I do think though that if I concentrate on just George, then I can get there."

And then we can side-along Apparate with you," Harry finished.

"I don't mean to throw cold water on this plan," Hermione said while Harry got up and started for the cupboard where Madam Pomfrey stored patients' clothes. "But just going there is not the answer to the problem." Hermione stopped and seemed to want to say more but waited for some signal. It was not her normal know-it-all behavior.

"Spill Hermione," Ginny said. "You've got more to say, obviously."

Hermione looked almost thankful someone acknowledged her concern. "Well, I know everyone's magical core has increased strength due to the bonding, but technically…Oh well there's no easy way to say this..."

She looked at Ron and then to Harry and Ginny, "This thinking of a person and trying to Apparate to them, well, it just isn't possible according to everything we know about magical transportation. And to side-along would be even more dangerous – can you imagine the splinch if they "determined" without the proper "deliberation" and went to more than one place at a time?

"And say, just for arguments' sake, we get there. Then what? Do we just knock on the door, ask if George, Iris, and James can come out and play and they'll just hand them over?"

Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment. He knew Hermione would be, as Kreacher said, the one who slows them down to think about their plans – or in this case, lack of planning. It was Ginny who then spoke up. "I think it is possible."

Ginny sat up straighter in her bed as if she were about to give a lesson. "Apparating without knowing exactly where one is going, I mean. When I went after Harry at Grimmauld Place, Luna showed up."

It was Harry's turn to feel embarrassment now as he remembered how he had run away from her and the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny could feel his emotions pouring into their bond. She wanted to stop and tend to his needs, but decided it would be better to continue.

"She said that she just thought about me and was then there. I was about to argue with her about it being impossible, but there she was. And she had no way of knowing where I was or even about Grimmauld Place."

Ron and Hermione gaped at Ginny.

"What?" she asked. "I know that Luna's a little different, but she did do it. So why can't Ron do it too?"

"Well, I kind of thought this was going to be…" Ron hemmed a bit, "well, I knew about Hermione's doubts." Hermione cast him a scandalized look.

Ron gave her a surprised look in return. "Well we are bonded, you know. I mean I am going to be able to sense your misgivings about things.

He turned back to the group.

"This just felt like it was going to be one of my special abilities. You know, since I've been pretty much rubbish at most of the difficult stuff, I thought this would be different."

All three of the others rolled their eyes and sighed. Hermione reached over and wound her arm around Ron's waist. "I'm sure it will be your special ability, Ron."

"No need to patronize," Ron said with feigned indignation. "It was just a thought."

"Right then, how about we go about finding a way to get to George, Iris, and James and free them from whoever has them," Harry said in an effort to get the four back on task.

"I thought I told you who it was." Ron's pronouncement surprised everyone. "It's your uncle…"

Before Ron could finish his sentence Harry blurted out, "Randal! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I think if you give Ron a chance to finish a thought, you might find out what he's talking about." Hermione said. "Tell him Ron."

"It's not Randal. I told you he looked exactly like you Harry," Ron said. "The only thing missing is the scar."

Harry reached up and felt for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had forgotten about it since it given up the last sliver of Voldemort's soul during the Battle of Hogwarts. All the feelings the last Horcrux had faded leaving Harry with nothing more than simple scar.

"I know he's much older than you," Ron continued. "But, he doesn't look any older than any of us. I think he'd fit right in with all of us if we met him at the Three broomsticks."

"How do you know he's much older? For that matter, how do you know he's my uncle," Harry asked.

Ron's face showed his surprise. Fred told him to keep certain facts from the others where his special abilities were concerned. He didn't know why, only that if he told Harry everything he'd most likely need to hold his best friend back from acting irrationally.

"Uh, that's a little harder to explain," Ron said. "I just know. You have to trust me on this…It's more like a feeling than anything."

Ron looked around at the others hoping his flimsy explanation would suffice.

"Well, divination is a bit more unexplainable than any other magic," Hermione offered.

"I think the phrasing you used included the word "wooly," if I'm not mistaken," Harry said.

Ginny smiled at Harry's taking the mickey out of Hermione.

"Yes, well that was before," Hermione said. "But now we need to put our heads together and devise a rescue plan."

Hermione started in her signature lecture mode, "I think the best thing for you to do, Harry, is to go see Randal and find out what you can about your 'other' uncle. From there we can decide if we need reinforcements. On that account, I'll stop in on Kingsley and see if there are any Aurors available to help. Ginny, I think you and Ron need to go to see Lee Jordan and pick up some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and anything else you think might help us if something goes wrong."

The other three looked blankly at Hermione until Ron spoke up.

"That's my girl. Not only have you become an adventurer, you've also become a true rule breaker.

"I think we need to get these two released from the hospital wing first, and then maybe let Professor McGonagall in on where we are going and why."

Now it was Hermione's turn to take the mickey out of someone. "Ronald, what amazes me is that you have decided to be sensible. It almost seems as though my years of encouragement have finally paid off. You have no idea how stimulating it is to hear you talk about following a proper procedure for leaving the school."

"Er, right," Harry started, "do you think we could get on with it before you two start rowing?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "Rowing…we are doing no such thing.

_C

Harry stood in his Uncle Randal's study glaring at him as the older man picked himself up from behind the chair where a burst of Harry's accidental magic had tossed him.

He had come to his uncle house after a long discussion with Professor McGonagall about what he and the others needed to do to rescue their missing family. While Harry was ready to Apparate directly to their holding site, the professor showed him the validity of Hermione's plan to collect more information before blindly running into what could be a trap.

Randal's movements to stand up spilled papers onto the already cluttered floor. He rose and brushed his hand through his hair in the same manner as Harry and his father before him. He then pulled at the bottom of his coat and addressed the seething young man.

"Am I correct in assuming this is not the normal family social call, then?" Randal said. "Or do you often barge into homes and turn their occupants on their arses? Cheers, if that works for you, but I didn't really enjoy the idea of being arse over teakettle at the sight of my nephew."

It would have been a comical scene, if the situation were not so serious in Harry's mind. "I just found out that I have another uncle," he huffed, "one you didn't bother telling me about. I know he's back, I know he's hiding, and I know you know about him."

Randal stood nonplussed by the younger man's comments. It wasn't as if it were a secret that he had arrested Jax. He just wondered why it was so important to Harry to know about him.

"I don't know what this is all about Harry," Randal said. "Jax is actually my cousin and he is in custody in the St Mungo's high security wing. He'll be standing trial as soon as he is well enough…"

Harry broke into Randal's explanation. "He's holding George, James, and Iris. We need to make him tell us where they are and what we need to know to bring them back."

Randal stood shocked. Could all of his cousin's words been nothing but a screen for his true intent. At face value, Randal should have known Jax wasn't telling the truth. He quickly gathered his cloak and hat and moved to the fireplace with Harry. As he was reaching for floo powder his house elf Jinks cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Will Master be leaving, then?" he said in tone devoid of emotion. "Again, without telling Jinks if he'll be needing anything."

Randal's hand stopped in mid throw and looked at the little elf. His mind was racing to put his thoughts together into words. He knew Jinks knew more about the Potter legacy than he did. He also knew that Jinks was sure Jax was here to save the Potters.

"Jinks, I want you to meet us at St Mungo's," he said. "We are going to the high security wing to talk to Jax and I want you to be there."

The old elf knew something wrong was about to happen by the way his master was ordering him instead of his usual asking.

"You are mistaken if you believe Master Jax has taken Missy Iris and Master James," Jinks said directly to Harry. "Jinks knows Master Jax is good –misguided, hurt by the family – but he is a good Potter."

Harry was about to ignore the elf and push Randal into the fireplace. His impatience at not being able to recue Iris, James and George had amplified since he felt he was seeing a trend of deception amongst his new found family members.

"Wait, Harry," Randal said. "What do you mean, Jinks?"

The old elf sighed and stared at Harry. "Youngest Potter is not wanting to know the true history of his family. Look at him. He is wanting to charge off not knowing nothing about anything."

Harry stopped and looked at the elf. His eyes searched Jink's muddy brown eyes for a sign he was lying. The elf held Harry's gaze. He would wait until he was asked the right questions to reveal what he knew.

_Harry, wait_, Ginny said through the link. She and Ron had already found everything they thought they could use at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She was helping Ron put together knapsacks when she heard what was going on. She was sure Harry's impatience would cause him to fail to listen to important information. _ You don't know what Jinks is trying to tell you yet. Remember, Hermione is still with Kingsley. We won't be going anywhere until she gets back._

Harry decided he could wait for a few moments, even though he wanted to find his other uncle and tear him to pieces for what he had done.

"Okay Jinks, what is it that I need to know before I go charging off," Harry asked.

"You needs to know about all other Potters," the elf said. "You needs to know that Jax doesn't know the blood magic is lifted. He made very dark magic to lift it, but he been stabbed and in too much pain to realize the curse is lifted."

Randal turned to the elf. "He knows already. I told him."

The elf shook his head. "He knows nothing. All he knows is that you had him arrested. Master Jax forgets the effects of the blood magic. He forgets what he remembers. He needs telling what happened. He is a Potter and has a hard head."

_Hmmm, that sounds familiar, doesn't it?_ Ginny sent through the link. Harry ignored her jab.

"So is he involved in holding my family," Harry asked.

"Tis my family too, young Master Harry, tis my family too," the elf reminded him. "No, Master Jax is not able to be involved. He has other battles he wants to fight with other Potters."

Harry turned to Randal. "You mean I have more relatives out there? Not to mention that they are feuding amongst themselves?"

"Well," Randal started, "yes, of course. I thought James and Iris told you that. You must have realized that after Arthur told you about William."

Harry had forgotten if Mr. Weasley had actually mentioned his uncle's name. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten the conversation until Randal brought it up.

"I thought Jax was the uncle he was talking about. I mean, I…" Harry stopped.

"None of this is making sense." He turned back to his uncle. "Exactly how many Potters are we talking about? I thought there were only five of us left; well now six with this other uncle."

Randal sighed. "Well, that's the question, isn't it? I really don't know. But I think that's it.

"You see there's the line that comes from your grandfather; that me, your father, and William. Then there's your great uncle's line."

Before Harry could interrupt Ginny shushed him.

_Do be quiet, Harry, I want to hear this_, Ginny sent.

Randal saw Harry's conversation and mistook it for confusion.

"Your great uncle is where Jax comes from. He had a younger brother, Angel, who he killed when he killed his father."

"He did what?" Harry snapped.

"He claims now that he didn't do it; that it was William," Randal said. "There is just too much evidence against him. And I'm not sure William could have been involved in something that nasty at the time. He didn't turn to dark magic until later."

-C

Kingsley sat at his desk thinking of everything he'd just been told. He knew Hermione was not one to embellish anything that involved Harry Potter. He knew she didn't need to. And now that Harry had assumed the role of Defender of the Light, she, Ginny, and Ron were even more dedicated to ensuring Harry received the help he needed. But that would not stop the Minister from assessing the situation fully. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that Harry Potter was prone to diving into danger without considering the consequences.

"Very well, Hermione," Kingsley began, "I will have the Head Auror ready to move a squad of MLE as soon as you give me the word. However, I do need to know where they are going and what they are facing." He stood from his desk. "And I'll need Harry to allow the DMLE to do its job."

Hermione knew this was coming. While Harry was a very powerful wizard and the Defender of the Light, she was also well aware that no one would trust him to lead a rescue without ministry-approved training. It was enough for her that Kingsley had even taken the time to listen to her. She was also well aware that Harry would not be put off. Regardless of the outcome here he would do this with or without the Minister or Magical Law Enforcement. She knew she needed a plan to bring all their strengths to bear, as well as provide a safety net if they ran into more than they could handle.

"Yes, Minister, of course," Hermione said. "That's exactly what we intend to do. Unfortunately we don't know where to go or what is in store for the DMLE once they get there. I think the only thing safe to say is that we are going somewhere and once we are there we will hopefully find someone or something there that will help us free our family."

"That's not acceptable," Kingsley said. "First off, who is going? If I am to believe it is the four of you, then which one of you has the training to deal with this kind of situation? Secondly, what kind of adversary do you think you are facing who won't be expecting Harry to charge in? Do you think for a moment there is not a trap waiting for all of you?"

"No, Minister, we are very well aware of the risks involved. If we were not, I doubt Harry would have sent me to you to better develop our plan."

This quieted Kingsley. He sat down at his desk and steepled his hands. He took a deep breath and released it as if much of his doubt for this mission was still weighing on him.

"Hermione, there is no way the DMLE can teach you the hostage rescue tactics and techniques that you and the others need to know in the time needed."

"Of course Minister, but you can help us by allowing us to go there and collect all the information we can, provide you with the location as well as any other information, and then decide what to do from there. You are right that whoever is holding our family is most likely counting on Harry's running in without a plan. It's a perfect trap, unless we prepare a trap of our own."

Hermione paused and looked for some sign of agreement in the minister's face. Not finding it, she decided to press on.

"If we find they are counting on trapping Harry, then we leave and return with the appropriate MLE forces to overwhelm them. Quite frankly, Minister, I think it will work. I also think it will convince everyone, especially Harry, that we need additional training after Hogwarts."

Kingsley Shacklebolt always liked the way Hermione thought. While most would have thought what she was doing was manipulative, he saw it for what it truly was: bringing her friends' and her own strengths to the forefront as well as capitalizing on their position. This was not to mention that she was reducing the possibility if anyone taking advantage of their weaknesses.

"Alright, then," he said. "You run your plan past the Head Auror. Once you have a plan that he agrees with, then, if anything, and I mean anything, goes even the slightest bit outside the plan, you return immediately and allow him to take over."

Kingsley rose again. "I can't say that I like your plan. In fact, I'd call it downright ridiculous to send the leader of the magical world into harms way. But, if you can assure me Harry will abide by this agreement, then I will support it.

"Now as far as what he needs; I am quite sure you have plans for what you are willing to accept. I'll send word to the DMLE you are on your way."

Kingsley bent down to his desk and scribbled a note on his letterhead. He tapped it with his wand and it folded into an airplane and headed out the door.

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione said as she turned to the door to leave.

"Ah, Hermione, one more thing," Kingsley said. "I understand all of you have goals you accomplish. I want you all to finish your Hogwarts education – As I know you have told me is your goal, but you need to explain it may not be possible if Harry wants to continue to involve himself directly in 'saving people.'

"I am more than willing to have the training begin as soon as you are ready. I just wish Harry and Ginny would take time to look at the 'big picture,' if you will. There is only one issue at this time needing his personal attention. Not going after the remnants of the Dark Lord's organization. After this rescue is completed, will you ask the rest of your team to come and see me? We need to talk."

Hermione cocked her head and answered, "Of course, Minister, I'm sure we'll be here as soon as this is finished.

_C

Harry stood looking out the window at the park across from his uncle's flat. The cold, damp, wintery weather seemed just as cool as his mood. His mood previously had been quite the opposite. Jinks, his Uncle Randal's house elf and family historian, as Harry just realized, had explained some of the Potter family history. He now understood why he had two uncles and a cousin who were ready to kill each other. It seemed to Harry that having regained his family had made his life more complicated.

For the most part, Jinks had confirmed most of what Mr. Weasley had said about the Potters being strong supporters of the Light.

The little elf stood waiting to continue his tale. "They fought in the war against Grindelwald as well as in the other wizarding wars," Jinks said. "Your great-grandfather Potter began reading the oldest books and practicing spells no one else dared. Many thought he was becoming Dark. He spent many hours locked away in his study. He only sent owls out to those he knew best. But even those who knew he was preparing for the worst could not stop the family from running headlong into another war.

"The Great Master Andrew was looking for magic in places feared by other wizards. He was pushing past known magic. He was learning Elf, Goblin, and other creatures magic. What other wizards thought was unknowable or unclean. He is the one who wrote down spells and jinks that makes wizards' and witches' lives easier. He also found another way to extend natural life without a philosopher's stone."

Jinks watched surprise wash over Harry and Randal's faces.

"Yes, tis true," the old elf continued. "It was The Great Master Andrew Potter who first discovered how to make the vilest magical creation – A Horcrux."

As Harry stood against the wall looking out to the cold landscape and sighed. He could hardly believe what Jinks had told him about his kinfolk. Could it be that they were at the root of his life of pain and suffering. Could it be true that they were the cause of his lost family as well as the cause of the near destruction of the entire magical Potter family – not to mention the rise of Tom Riddle's Lord Voldemort.

"Why would they do something like that," Harry asked to himself more than to his Uncle Randal or the old house elf. He didn't expect an answer.

None came at first. Then the little elf took a deep breath and roared. "Haves you not heard? The Potters did nothing wrong! They was trying only to bring peace and security from historic pain that they knew would come. They was trying to help. They was trying to make strong magic – but people called it dark before they knew what they was talking about. The great and noble Potters found the key. They found it and kept it for when the great evil is here.

"I knows the story. Been passed from elf to elf so's we know who it is we serve. Take heed Master Harry, you is not knowing all. Not yet, not yet."

The elf began circling his right forefinger in the air producing a small wave of air. The air shimmered as the circle the elf traced in the air grew larger. The effect was similar to what happened in a _Pensive,_ except for the unpleasant drop into someone else's memory. Both Harry and Randal watched as a scene in a cluttered study unfolded around them.

An older man that Harry could only guess was his great-grandfather sat in his study reading from an old tome. His desk was covered with parchment and other books. As the elder Potter studied, a boy, who could only be his son, entered. The youth looked around at his father's collection and cleared his throat.

"Yes, my son, I know your mother sent you to check on me. Tell her I'll be along momentarily."

The boy turned to leave and hesitated. He turned back to his father's back. "What is so important to you here father? You spend hours here. Why?"

The man looked up and smiled. He closed the book and turned away from his work and to his most beloved son – the youngest of the five strong boys given to him by his strong-willed mother. He took the boy's arm and gently pulled him closer. "It is our family's quest. This is something that has passed from father to son over many generations. It is, in its truest form, the battle between Light and Darkness. It is also a battle between life and death."

The boy looked into his father's eyes searching for more answers. He had learned over the years patience was the best way to learn from his father. His father was not one to hold any information from his family – he just waited until they were ready.

Until now, none of Andrew Potter's sons had shown any interest in his quest. But his youngest now seemed ready. The elder face showed misgivings that the boy was ready to learn and accept the gravity of the Potter's family quest. He moved his hand up his son's soft face and looked deep into the cerulean blue eyes that belied wisdom well beyond the boy's age.

"Are you ready to know this," his father asked.

"I want to know father…what I don't yet know."

"Why," the elder replied.

"I want to know more about what you are doing and why. I want to learn more than they teach at school. You know more than the headmaster and all of my professors combined – they have said as much. I want to learn about the magic you know because mother tells me you are trying to help our world."

The boy's father was impressed. His wife of all these years, who seemed not to care about his work, was very well attuned to the gravity of its result. He was also impressed his son also understood.

"You will find there are many parts of our world and this work that will appear to fly in the face of what you have learned of our world. I have found ancient wizards who practiced magical travel that is much faster than our use of brooms and carriage. As you know, I have brought forward some of this learning to the wizarding world. Yet, there is much that I cannot bring out; at least not yet. Our kind is not ready to understand this magic. It is fearsome, yet it is also most gentle and kind. It is the woven fabric of our existence. It is for that reason that if you wish to learn this from me that you must do exactly as I say at all times. And you must leave behind the trappings of childhood and become a man. Are you ready for such a sacrifice?"

The boy did not hesitate. "Yes, father, I'm ready."

The elder Potter half smiled. In his heart he knew this was the right thing for his twelve year old son to do. He was giving up his normal life to prepare for what was to come. He was about to begin a life or preparation for the very worst that existed in the magical world. His son was about to begin a search for knowledge that would not only tax his mind, but also his body and his soul.

Andrew Potter was about to prepare his youngest son to truly be definition of his given name. He was beginning the long road of becoming the 'home ruler.' Young Harry Randall Potter would prepare for the worst and the best the magical world had to offer.

The 'memory' shimmered and winked out of existence. Harry closed his eyes in reliving the dryness caused by his refusal to blink during the elf's memory so as not to miss a second.

"You sees Master? You sees Master Harry? " the elf said to Harry and Randal. "What kind of monster would bring his son to ruin? No, he's trying to save hims and the wizarding world. You stay; there is more to sees."

Jinks started circling his finger again producing the same small wave of air. The air shimmered as the circle the elf traced in the air grew larger and produced another memory.

Harry and Randal saw their ancestor Harry's exploits as he began the apprenticeship that took him at first with his father and then later alone to the four corners of the earth using long-distance magical travel – a 'new' form of magic that would take the boy as far as he could imagine. It was difficult for Randal to believe that Apparition and Port Keys were not always a part of wizarding life. And since Harry had not been reared in the magical world he knew no difference – he was, however, surprised that it was his great-grandfather who discovered the magic since he had never heard anything about it at Hogwarts. He was sure Hermione would have told him as soon as she found out, similarly as to when she found out about Harry's father's history as a Quidditch player.

Harry and Randal watched as their ancestors and later just the boy went far and wide in search of magical knowledge. The first time he returned empty handed he found his father's disappointment almost more than he could bear. The old man would only look at him to see that he was unhurt. Then he would turn away, disappointment clear on his face, and tell him to rest. This was more than enough to push the boy to try again and again, until he accomplished his father's taskings. At times young Harry would have to ask his father for advice on how to overcome obstacles. Each time his father would guide him through the magic the boy had learned on his journeys. Each time the tasks became more difficult. Until one day when the boy returned beaten and bloodied.

"You have faced gryphon before," the senior Potter began after hearing the boy's tale, "What then makes this one so strong?"

"The others were defending treasure Father," the boy said. "This one is different. It is also protecting two eggs in its keep."

The man's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You mean there is one missing or one you did not see?"

"No, I am sure there were only two."

The man steepled his fingers and closed his eyes in thought. What could have happened that there were only two eggs where there should be three, he wondered. He and his son knew three eggs were symbolic of the Holy Trinity as was the gryphon itself a symbol of Christ; a combination of lion and eagle, both kings of the beasts, one of land, the other of air. Without the third egg the others would never hatch. In addition the gryphon would have sent its mate to find the other egg. Or it was dead. Either way the remaining creature would be impossible to defeat using conventional means.

"Father, no amount of magic that I possess will allow me to pass the beast," the boy continued. "It refuses, blocks or returns its own magic."

"Yes, I imagine it is more than you have ever faced. And I am sure it is more than you will ever face again, until at least the final battle with whatever comes forth from the Dagger of Fear."

The memory faded leaving Harry and Randal looking at Jinks.

"None of this makes any sense to me," Harry said. "What does a missing gryphon egg have to do with the Dagger of Fear?"

Harry combed back his hair with his hand and looked to his uncle to answer his question. Seeing no answer was forthcoming, he continued.

"And what about this is supposed to help me find this other uncle who has George, Iris and James? Not one bit of this is making sense. What does any of this have to do with Jax? None of this story is helping at all."

Randal turned to Jinks. "Can you help us understand more of this story?"

The old elf sighed. Any additional information he could provide was the kind that Merlin himself found on his own. Jinks was bound by his family to serve them – he was also bound by elf law forbidding him from divulging unknowable secrets to anyone outside elf-kind. The greatest power of the universe was the thread that the missing egg and the Dagger of Fear had in common.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – The Homecoming

Well here's the next chapter - please leave a review. I do read them and answer them as well - and sometimes I take ideas and write them into the story.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around. While he didn't like the feeling of being squeezed through a hosepipe that Apparition gave him, it never affected him enough to make him fall over, like Harry. He had also picked up a trick from Fred during his visions that made it possible for him to complete the process without the normal popping sound of displaced air as it moves to replace the void when he moved from one place to the next. He could never adequately explain what he was doing to Hermione – or at least not to her satisfaction. Wasn't it enough that he could do it, he would ask her when her questioning became too much for him to endure. And it gave him the advantage of stealth in this particular instance.

As soon as the horrible constriction eased, Ron opened his eyes and looked around. The place Ron now found himself was not exactly where he expected to find himself. He knew where his brother George was being held. He also knew the general area he had visited with Fred the first time he saw the location in his vision. He felt like everything just seemed a little off.

This was the first mission he and the others had to undertake as Defenders of the Light. While it was completely out of the question for them to stay out of the rescue attempt, Hermione made it clear they needed to listen to Kingsley and either allow Aurors to do the heavy lifting or go through the training themselves. Ron also told the others he needed to slip in first to make sure he could actually do a 'blind' Apparition. It was lucky Harry told him to do what he needed to do. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure that's what was happening in this early morning gloom.

Ron couldn't see the grounds or anything else except for fog. Even the small lights in the distance looked like smears. The air was cooler than he expected, so he pulled his windbreaker. As he took his first step forward, Fred spoke to him.

"Sweet Merlin, Ron, will you please be careful," Fred said. That bump on your skull is not going to help you any. While it does off set the point to your head, it is not going to make you wake up any sooner."

"I don't have a bump on my head," Ron retorted. "Nor do I have a point."

"Exactly," Fred replied. "There will be no point in your coming here if someone finds you in this state."

Ron rolled his eyes and a moment later realized what his brother was talking about.

"Blimey, I'm having a vision again, aren't I," Ron asked.

"Worse than that Ronniekins," Fred replied. "You are unconscious! You fell over your own big bloody feet and are lying face down in the muck at the moment. If I don't get you to wake up, you're going to end up as a permanent part of the shrubbery. Bloody git."

Just then Ron found he was choking on mud and grass. He coughed and rolled over on to his back just as a hot smelly rope of slime fell on his chest.

As he was reaching to remove the smelly mess a claw pinned his hand to his chest. Ron could make out the face and teeth of a giant creature with great white teeth breathing on his face.

"Well, well, look what fell into the rat trap," purred a strong voice in the dark. While Ron had heard the voice before, he was more concerned with the giant incisors gaping at his face.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a Weasley, aren't you," the voice continued. "Well, you won't be for very much longer.

"Pity, you know," he continued. "I do need to feed my pet. But, you being here is a bit unexpected. Too bad my pet, you'll have to wait on this meal. But he looks like he might give you indigestion. He's a great deal bigger than your last human meal."

The rat creature backed off from on top of Ron allowing him to take his first full breath since regaining consciousness.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, Ron thought to himself.

_C

George stood in the center of room looking up to the single window where only a dim light seeped through it. He was relatively certain it was early morning. What day today was, was another thing. He sighed and turned toward Iris and James. They were both sleeping on a small mat their captors provided. It was only large enough for two – at least without George having to hear James telling him to keep his hands to himself and off his sister. Of course this was followed by Iris shaking her head. She was in no mood to fight her brother or defend George. She seemed, to George, to have been defeated.

George was sure his torture and subsequent immunity to the torture took an emotional toll on her. If he were completely truthful, he would admit it took a lot out of him knowing she watched it all. She watched him suffer for hours under her uncle's wand. Then, she watched him stand up to her uncle, taunting him to do his worst. George later saw it might have been him who pushed Iris to the brink.

While he only just met her, George had grown fond of Iris. She had only been a reality to him for a few days. Not only that, but she was Harry's sister. She was a sister he knew nothing about – for that matter no one knew anything about her or her twin brother. But there she was – she was in his life. And for some reason, he liked it. Even in the current situation, when he should be thinking of escape, his thoughts turned to romance whenever she came to his mind. She embodied many of the qualities he admired. Her dark hair framed a lovely pure unspoiled face. She was not like Harry or James. She was so incredibly different than any woman he had ever fancied. She was the whole package – a pretty face, a sharp mind, and best of all she laughed at his jokes, She made him think about, for the first time since Fred's death, the future.

George sat against the wall and allowed himself to be caught up in his thoughts. It wasn't like he was going anywhere at the moment he thought to himself. And it wasn't like he couldn't break away from his thoughts as soon as he had to. All he wanted to do was think about Iris. For a brief moment he thought he could hear his own twin call out, "Oh my bloody hell! You've fallen in love, haven't you?"

He pushed himself upright. "Yeah, that's right," he whispered into the dark. "I think I'm in love."

The door bolt slammed back shocking George out of his reverie. As the door swung open and struck the back wall, he scrambled to his feet, looking over to James and Iris who were both trying to do the same.

"No need to get up," said William in his silky smooth voice – a voice George had grown to hate. "I've brought you a visitor; someone to keep you company and wait with you for my stupid nephew to come and rescue all of you."

George saw the familiar shock of red hair as William levitated a body into the room. Dread filled him as he immediately recognized his younger brother, Ron.

"I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, Ginger," William said to George. "Well, as much as you can before you die."

William unceremoniously dumped Ron and left, slamming the heavy door behind him. Before Ron could catch his breath from his fall, George scooped him up to his feet.

"Damn it, Ron, how'd you go and get yourself in here," George demanded. "Are the others here, or did you leave them again?"

Ron's face blushed at his brother's accusation, but he didn't have time to let this stop him from what he needed to do. Instead he pulled up his shirt revealing a ragged sheet of aluminum foil taped to his torso. He pulled it off, grabbed George by the arm and pulled him toward James and Iris.

"Sorry about all this," Ron said. "The plan went a bit differently in the Room of Requirement. But this will have to do."

"_Portus_," Ron said as he waved his hand over the foil. A blue white light momentarily covered the foil. Ron then pushed the foil toward the other two. "Grab hold, if you want to get out of here," he said.

Without thinking all three of them grabbed at the scrap. Ron counted, "three, two, one."

Simultaneously they felt the tug behind their navels as the Portkey activated. It was only a heartbeat later when all four found themselves in the St. Mungo's Emergency Entrance. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Randal rushed to them and helped move them past the reception area and into the exam rooms.

Ron's appearance shocked Hermione, but she kept her composure. He was only gone for a short time, she thought, so what could have happened to have hurt him like this. Once he was seated on an exam table, she held his arm as if he was all that could save her from drowning.

Ron could feel her concern washing over him in crashing waves. He was nearly drowning in the concern pouring into their link. Hermione stood silently next to him while the mediwitch examined him. He was almost completely unable to speak due to Hermione's wordless onslaught.

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me," the mediwitch asked as she gently shook Ron's other arm. "Are you able to speak? Do you know where you are? Do you know what day it is?"

Ron shook himself free of Hermione's mind to answer.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said. "I'm not bloody deaf." He turned to Hermione and said, "at least not yet."

Ron took Hermione's hand from his arm and brought her in front of him so she faced him. He also pushed the mediwitch out of the way.

"What's the matter with you," he calmly asked in a quiet tone. "I'm fine. You'd think I was gone with the others. Come on now, why all the concern. It's like you're screaming at me for getting a little scrape."

Hermione was stunned. Had she been thinking logically she would have remembered Harry and Ginny's first emotional outburst in their link resulted in Harry thinking she was screaming in the link. But she wasn't, so she grabbed Ron by his windbreaker and pulled him to her face.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley," she growled in a voice that put Ron on his heels. "This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance operation. You just pop in, take a quick look around, and pop out with everyone only if you can. You were not supposed to get hurt!"

Ron goggled at her until she let go and he regained his powers of speech.

"Who's hurt," he asked. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. What are you talking about?"

Hermione transfigured a medical tray into a mirror and put it up in front of Ron's face. There facing him were scrapes, bruises, and a dirt encrusted gash under his chin. Ron looked down at himself and saw he was covered in dirt and debris from his initial fall. He then became aware of the dried rat spittle on his windbreaker that had crystallized.

"Well, it's loads better than it looks," he said brightly. "I just had a bit of a fall."

Ron stood up to leave. He immediately lost his balance and tumbled towards the floor. He tried stopping himself but instead crashed his shoulder into the wall.

"Blimey, must have gotten up too quickly," he groaned. "Good thing this wall was here to break my fall."

"Yes," Hermione agreed sarcastically, "Good thing the wall was there." She helped him regain his footing, and then moved him back to the exam table where the mediwitch resumed treatment.

_C

Harry stood leaning against a wall in another exam room with Ginny leaning onto his chest. His were arms wrapped around her. While he felt concern for his brother and sister during their medical treatment, what he really felt more of was relief; they were alive, they were relatively unhurt, and they were now safe.

Ginny sighed as she repositioned her hands on Harry's arms. Her head was comfortably nestled under his chin.

"You know this was way too easy," she whispered. "The plan wasn't really supposed to bring them back on the first go.

"Not that I'm upset or anything, but I wonder if this was part of a different plan. I wonder if your Uncle Willy just letting them…"

Harry shrugged and tightened his embrace quieting Ginny's musing. He was thinking the same thing. Ron was only supposed to pop into the cell and leave behind the Portkey with instructions on when Iris, James and George were to activate it. They had hoped to give the Aurors enough time to surround the compound and capture William and his supporters in one action.

Everyone involved was still on the loose. And if William was anything like Harry, Harry was sure he would just about have come unhinged at Ron's successful raid. Now William had nothing to bargain with – if, as Harry thought, that's what he intended. Apparently, Ginny had a different opinion.

"Harry," James began, "I know it's hard, but how about paying attention." James hissed as the mediwizard tapped a small cut closed.

He turned crossly toward the man. "You know, magical healing isn't supposed to hurt," he said.

"Right, sorry," the man said. "It won't happen again."

James turned his attention back to Harry and Ginny. Iris sat quietly on a nearby exam table with an I.V. bag attached to her arm and a tray of potions next to her. She had been extremely dehydrated, and according to her healer, suffered a mental trauma.

"Not that I don't appreciate getting out of Uncle Willy's little claws, but sending Ron in without a plan was a bloody stupid thing to do," James said. "He could have been killed. Not only that, now the Weasleys have been dragged into this without a thought for their security. Have you seen to that yet?"

James seemed to be warming up for a go at Harry when he hissed again from the mediwizard poking him with his wand.

"Good lord man, can you be just a little less careful," James roared. "Why don't you just aim a stinging hex at me and be done with it?"

"Sorry," the mediwizard said.

James again turned to Harry and Ginny. This time he could see that Ginny's ire was up and she was reaching for her wand. Before she could do anything Iris cleared her throat and said, "You know James, sometimes you can be so thick it makes me wonder if you were adopted, or maybe switched at birth.

"I doubt you really have any idea how the plan was actually supposed to work. And I'm sure you have conveniently forgotten that Mad-Eye himself would tell you a plan works right up to the second it stops working. And as far as the Weasleys are concerned, I think they've been deeply involved longer than we've been alive."

Everyone gaped at Iris. She had been quiet during her treatment and quiet during James' rant. Where had this reaction come from?

As Iris continued, her voice remained low and calm, but it was clear she was very angry and upset. "I would think you would say 'thank you' first. Then it might be a good idea to find out how everyone else is doing – or if there was more going on behind the scenes than what you were aware.

Iris turned to Harry and Ginny. She huffed in an effort to calm herself.

"Ginny, how are your brothers doing?"

_Wow, she can be very intimidating when she's upset,_ Ginny passed to Harry in the link.

_No kidding. I wonder if she gets that from my mum,_ Harry passed back.

"I'm sure Hermione would have let us know by now if there was something to worry about," Ginny said. "Mum and Dad are on their way, so I'm sure everything is fine until she gets here."

"Good," Iris said. "I want to thank you for getting us out of there…"

"Yeah, well…" Harry started to speak but was stopped by his sister's look telling him she wasn't through.

"No Harry, listen to me first," Iris continued. "I want to thank you for getting to us so quickly. This isn't the first time we've been captured. And if this was like before, under the blood magic, we would have been stuck there for a very long time. I shudder to think how long we'd been there if this had happened when Minister Scrimgeour was killed. We'd have been forgotten…again."

Iris bowed her head and sighed.

_Something's wrong,_ Harry sent to Ginny.

_Do you think? _she sent sarcastically back to him_. You sister is afraid of what could have happened to her. Now get over there and be her brother._

Ginny moved to the side and let Harry pass. He went to Iris and took her hand.

_Don't just shake her hand you git, give her a hug. She's hurting._

Harry waited until Iris looked up. Her deep emerald eyes struck him to his core. For just a moment he thought he was back at the mirror of Erised looking at his mother. Harry brought Iris into his arms. It was almost as if she was physically filling a hole in his heart. This was an emotion he had never felt. He was confused.

_It's all right, _Ginny sent over the link._ This is love Harry. It's different from you and me. This is more for family. It is the kind of love I have for Mum and Dad and the boys. It's what makes you family._

Harry did not respond to his bondmate. He was unsure of himself, so he just waited. Then he felt tears coming though his shirt. The longer he waited the more apparent it was to him Iris was crying.

_Brilliant, _Ginny sent_. Harry, say something…anything._

"Err, you had to know we would have never left you there," Harry said. "I mean, what kind of a git brother would I be if I left my favorite sister with some madman?"

_Good, good, _Ginny sent_. You're doing well, Harry._

Harry smiled at his bond-mate's praise and continued, "I doubt you'd want to keep me round if I did."

_ANYTHING BUT THAT! _Ginny scolded.

But it was too late. Iris pulled back from Harry and looked at him for a split second and then burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Before Ginny could tell him to do it, Harry had already brought his sister back into his embrace. He understood finally. She had been alone, except for James, all her life. When she finally finds someone she cares about romantically, what happens? He's kidnapped and tortured simply for knowing her. She was convinced that George – and everyone else for that matter – would be better off without her. Harry understood her feelings more than anyone could.

"You do know we are family," Harry whispered into Iris' ear. This caused her to cry more intensely. She shifted her arms and took Harry into her embrace and held him for all she was worth – she held onto him like a drowning man held on to his last breath.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Harry continued. "That's what's supposed to happen, isn't it?"

Iris' tears slowed.

"I think it's a rule or something," Harry said. "Something about thick and thin, neither snow, nor rain, nor gloom of night…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Iris laughed into Harry's chest. Harry pulled her back and looked at her still bowed head.

"I'm not sure, but I think your face is somewhere underneath all that hair," Harry said. "How about you look up and give your little brother a smile? I really think it's going to be all right. I mean, I think the only one who's likely to come unhinged is our mad Uncle Willy."

Iris looked up at her brother as produced a weak smile.

"There you go, sis," Harry said. "Maybe next time you could put a bit more effort into it."

_C

Spellfire and expletives filled the air in the room that once held George, James, and Iris. Each spell was stronger than the last – more and more they were shaking the building's foundations. William Potter turned and fired a _Bombarda Maxima_ at the roof, causing the ceiling to collapse around him. He hurriedly cast a shield over himself when he saw it falling.

The only door leading into the room had been blown away by William's first round of anger. Cho stood on the other side waiting for him to tire. She was well aware that the longer they stayed, the better the chance was that they would end up in Azkaban.

"William, please, we have to leave," she pleaded. "There's no telling when the Aurors will arrive, but they will be here."

"That little piece of snot sent the second team up against me and won," William roared. "I was humiliated by another ginger. I will destroy him."

Cho became more and more worried as the seconds passed and William continued his tirade. She wanted nothing to do with Azkaban, but there was little she could do to stop him.

"Oh, do come along, Potter," rang a new voice. "You lost your prisoner and now you'll lose your freedom if you don't leave."

Draco Malfoy entered the remains of the room. He immediately cast a shield around himself knowing he would be William's next target. What Draco didn't expect was William would tolerate none of his normal snide remarks.

"_Avada Kedav_…" William started.

"Stop!" cried Dolores Umbridge. "You will not kill him!"

William stopped in mid curse. His momentary willingness to stop himself from killing a failure from a family of failures surprised himself. Not only was Draco a failure, he was also a traitor.

"I think not, Dolores," William said.

"_Crucio_," William said in an almost sarcastic tone. As he jabbed his wand at Draco, William could almost taste his disgust and hatred for the Malfoys in general, and Draco, in particular.

Draco immediately fell to the floor. He had been the target of the unforgivable before at his father's hand. He had also felt the Dark Lord's wrath. His Aunt Bella had taught him how she endured and even enjoyed being the spell's recipient. She taught him to build tolerance to it. She had showed him how pain of one sort could be transformed into pleasure – something Draco had barely begun to realize at her hands before she was killed.

But William Potter brought something different to the way he served pain to those he hated. While others made their victims feel like every nerve was on fire, William was able to change the pain from intense burning to a frigid cold Draco had never imagined was possible.

He screamed out in response to the new excruciating pain. Instead of the burning skin, he felt as though the cold was causing his flesh to be ripped from his bones. The cold drilled deep into his being threatening his sanity almost immediately.

"Oh, so Bella taught you a little something, did she now," William said. "I'll wager she taught you nothing about what a little cold evil can do to your mind."

"That is about enough, don't you think, William," Dolores said. "Really, we must get going if there is to be any chance of escape."

William looked up with a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Very well," he purred. "I'll leave young Malfoy's instruction for later."

Draco's last scream was still echoing in room when Dolores produced a Portkey of her own. She stuck out a rusted railroad spike to the others.

"Anti-Portkey and Anti-Disapparition wards are virtually impossible to cast right now, what with all the ministry bureaucrats putting their noses into every corner of the country," she said. "I should have been more careful.

"Come, Draco; do hurry or you'll be left behind."

Draco reached the trio and took hold of the Portkey as it flashed blue white.

_C

George sat on the exam table looking out a window into a courtyard. He saw what had to be a conjured garden area in the midst of spring. Out of season flowers bloomed and were being visited by all manner of insect and humming bird. It looked like a peaceful place. It looked like a nice place to end his life.

Where that though came from he had no idea. It just jumped into his train of thought. He asked himself what would make him feel this way. He had just endured and escaped a madman. He had a successful business and was dating a beautiful girl. He had a loving family who supported him through the darkness of losing his twin brother.

"What the hell is the matter with me," he asked toward the window.

"Interesting question," his healer said. "I'd like to see if I can help."

This healer had slipped into the exam room as George's mediwizard was leaving. He watched the younger man sit and stare. He knew George's war record. He also knew a great deal about the Weasley family in fact. Right now, however, he needed to talk to George about what had been done to him.

"You are suffering the effects of the Cruciatus Curse," the healer started. "And, if I'm not mistaken, you endured a special twist to the curse.

George looked up with rage on his face.

"Special twist?" he asked. "Is that what you call it? I call it…" George paused, searching for the right word to convey the emotional upheaval he was experiencing.

"I call it bloody sadism," he said. "That wanker actually enjoys causing pain. He's a monster. I mean, I think he must be the kind of bloke who drowns cats and pulls the wings off flies just to get his jollies.

"He kept going at me," George said and stopped. "He didn't care about causing me pain. He was more concerned with causing Iris pain through me. He made me want to beg for death to stop Iris' pain."

The healer leaned his back against the wall and sighed. "I know…"

"You know bloody what," George roared as he leapt from the exam table and bound to where the healer leaned. George put himself face to face with the healer. Healer Martin Garzino could hardly believe the speed with which George came at him.

"Go ahead, then," George said. "Tell me what you know about what I've been through at the hands of that man." The last word spewed from George's mouth as if it tasted like filth.

"You tell me what kind of family creates that kind of monster and then 'knows' him.

"You have no idea what that monster is about. If you did…" George paused and sighed. The wildness in his eyes faded. "If you did, you'd be just like him.

"There's no way to understand that kind of thing…not and stay in your right mind."

Garzino watched as the rage waned in George. He said nothing and waited.

George turned and went back the exam table. He jumped back onto it, lay down, and covered his eyes with his elbow.

"You tell me what you understand," George said in a voice filled with hurt, anger, and sorrow. "You tell me what you think and I'll tell you what I know."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Voldemort's Rage

Here's another building chapter - WHEN WILL I START TEARING DOWN THE SETS? I don't think like that. As always, Beta love. My beta is TomNotRiddle. He's the best. While I sometimes ignore his comments, I find the majority of them make me think more like a reader, than a writer who already knows what he's thinking...so why can't EVERYONE understand.

Okay enough of me. Read on and let me know what you think. Reviews are the life blood of fanfics. Donate often.

AN: Asiya - One who tends to the weak, one who heals.

As he made his way down to the Great Hall, Harry was surprised – no, shocked – to realize that for the first time in a long, long time he was truly content. Everything was going completely fine. He was living his life as normally as an eighteen-year-old wizard could live. He attended classes with his friends at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to the upcoming Quidditch match pitting his fiancée and Gryffindor against a much bigger and surprisingly good Ravenclaw team. It was looking like a very good day for Harry. And for once, he recognized, there was nothing he could do to make it better. That was, until Ginny spoke.

_Merlin, it seems my Harry is in a wonderful mood,_ she said in the link.

_Yes, it does, doesn't it, _he sent back_. I do think it would be loads better if you could be here with me._

_So do I, _Ginny agreed_. But duty calls. And Professor McGonagall has been a real bear for the last few days. You'd think there was no Head Boy. Head Girl this, Head Girl that…sometimes I wonder if she's forgotten about_ _Donald Doornish._

If Professor McGonagall hadn't forgotten about Donald, Harry certainly had. This year, the Head Boy seemed to be more a title than a real person. When Percy was Head Boy, Harry and Ron were constantly faced with lectures concerning rules and the importance of abiding by them. They could hardly turn around without having Percy somewhere in the vicinity pursing his lips at them for 'being up to no good.'

_Well old Donald better get on the job, _Harry sent._ Maybe I should have a little talk with him._

_You'll do no such thing, _Ginny returned._ You, my dear Mr. Potter, have other things to attend to. Mum will be here in a few days to firm up the wedding details._

A sudden intense feeling of dread washed over Harry. It was so intense Ginny felt it sweep over her.

_Harry, you had better not have forgotten, _Ginny immediately sent._ So help me, if Mum goes away angry again, I'll make sure you never forget it. She still hasn't forgiven you for having the goblins tell her about expanding the wedding_

_I haven't forgotten, _Harry sent._ And I'm sorry about the goblins, but I'd rather poke a mountain troll with a stick than upset Mum. I just realized that the hols are almost here and I haven't gotten you a gift yet._

Ginny relaxed and laughed. _Well if that's all, then I suppose I can forgive you._

Harry was puzzled and wondered what he had done that needed forgiving. He was sure all he had said was that he was behind in his Christmas shopping. He shrugged and decided he better get moving if he was to make breakfast and his appointment with Healer Garzino.

He and the healer had a standing appointment that Harry had skipped for the last two weeks. He did have a good excuse: He and Ginny had become the Defenders of the Light and then James, Iris, and George had been kidnapped. If Harry was honest with himself though, he really did not want to see the man again. Not after Harry had banished him back to his office after the healer had brassed him off about his relationship with Ginny and the Weasleys. He sighed; it was going to be a long hour and a half. In Harry's mind, though, he thought he had talked about everything that was bothering him. He now truly felt good for once. He thought maybe he would tell the Healer he was done with his treatments. Maybe this was the new 'normal' that Garzino was always talking about. Maybe this was as far as his healing needed to go.

Harry entered the Great Hall, immediately found Ron and Hermione, and sat down. Ron had already tucked in and was busy stuffing a complete sausage into his mouth. Normally, Harry would have expected Hermione to have said something, but she was busily working on a sheaf of parchment.

"Morrng, arrree," Ron mumbled through his last mouthful.

Hermione swept a small chunk of sausage that flew out of Ron's mouth during his greeting off the top page of parchment and huffed. She looked up at Ron with a sense of frustration mixed with restraint.

"Ronald Weasley," she said in a voice almost ready to reach her scolding pitch.

"Yes, Mione, I know," he said after swallowing. "I apologize for my atrocious manners. I should never speak with my mouth full or put so much in my mouth in the first place. How dreadful of me.

"Can you forgive me? I'll try not to forget."

Ron reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He then smiled and batted his eyelashes at her.

"Did you just flutter you eyelashes at her," Harry asked incredulously. "I mean, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me. I could have sworn you just apologized just then and started acting like…like…"

"Acting like what, Harry?" Hermione asked. She turned to him and looked at him as if he were the one acting out of character.

"Yeah, mate, what are you going on about?" Ron chimed.

"Er, never mind," Harry said. "Anyone know where Ginny might be?" he said struggling for something else to say.

_Oh no you don't, Harry, _Ginny chided._ You stepped into this all on your own. Don't you go trying to change the subject. You can't depend on me to save you every time you notice Ron growing up._

_It's not what I'd call growing, _Harry sent back.

_Then what would you call it, _Ginny asked.

_I'm not sure_, he said back_. It just seems so…so un Ron-like for him to not be so thick. It just seems, I don't know, strange. _

Just then, Ron interrupted the bond conversation.

"Uhh, don't you know, mate?" Ron asked. "I thought with your bond you'd know where she was all the time. I mean, I know where Hermione is when she's here on the grounds."

_See, _Ginny continued._ He's not as thick as he used to be. I think he's getting a clue._

Suddenly Harry felt like Ginny was whispering.

_Unlike some people I know, _she said.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Harry asked.

"See there, mate," Ron interrupted. "All you had to do was ask her. I'm sure she had no problem at all telling you."

Ginny's giggle from behind caught Harry unaware.

"See, Harry," she said. "All you had to do was ask."

Harry could tell Ginny and Ron were about to take the mickey out of him if he didn't do something to move on to the next subject. While it wasn't a bad thing and he could usually hold his own in that department, two Weasleys at the same time could be more than he could handle. And Ron's more sensitive nature, Harry thought, might mean his best mate might be better than ever at teasing him.

"I have to go see Garzino," he said as he sat and began heaping porridge into bowl. "I've missed the last two times, so I'm sure he's going to have a go at me for everything that's happened lately.

"Well you know, Harry, he's only trying to help," Hermione said.

"Really, I couldn't tell, Hermione," he snapped. "Seems he's only interested in seeing how he can rile me up. The man asks the most infernal questions – questions he already knows the answers to. I can't see why he's so argumentative."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I think he does that to find out if you'll lie to him," he said.

Harry's jaw dropped as he turned and goggled at Ron.

"I don't lie to him," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, but do you tell him everything?" Ron asked.

It was obvious to Harry that he was again in a position where whatever he said wasn't going to help his position. This time though he didn't want to get angry, so he decided it was better to finish up and get his appointment over with. He gave Ron an uncommitted grunt and ate his breakfast, all the while thinking if Ron was right.

Before he finished his thoughts he was at the bottom of his bowl without realizing it. He pushed it was and rose.

"I've got to go or I'll miss another appointment," he said. I'll see you at lunch."

Harry got up and turned to Ginny. He leaned into her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"See you, luv," he said.

"See you," Ginny said in a semi-surprised tone.

_What's wrong, _he sent through the link as he made his way to the door.

_Nothing, _she sent back._ Don't be late._

Harry hurried out and made his way to his appointment.

Ginny sat down and started serving herself another breakfast.

"Did he actually call you, 'luv'?" Hermione asked, completely aware of Ginny's surprise.

"Yes, he did," she replied.

"Maybe a bit of Ron is rubbing off on him," Hermione said.

"Uh, that's a good thing, isn't it," Ron asked.

Ginny smiled and looked at her brother and his fiancée. "Of course it is Ron. How couldn't it be? It's just a little confusing."

_C

Fleur furrowed her brow at her husband as she stood, arms crossed and tapping her toe.

"Don't worry, my love," Bill said, knowing that anything he said was liable to set off his wife's high-strung temperament. "I'll take her to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we can make some inquiries. I'm sure there's some record of her missing."

"And," Fleur asked.

"And, what" Bill asked back.

Fleur's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Bill gulped; he'd forgotten something, something she clearly expected him to remember, and she not pleased to have to remind him of it. He frantically searched his memory. "Oh, right," he stammered. "You want me to take Asiya to the Ministry to see Randal.

Bill didn't agree with Fleur on this point at first. Harry's uncle was not new to the ministry, in fact his reputation was that of a man twice his age and position; he was well known, well connected, and very capable of finding the truth. Bill was, however, concerned that Randal became a sensation once the blood magic that hid his real identity was lifted. He just didn't trust the man. He thought it would be better to take the girl directly to Harry and Ginny. She spoke enough English to be understood – even though she had not said two words to him. And she really didn't seem like she posed any kind of threat.

Then Fleur reminded him that Asiya ran a man through with his own sword the night they met her. Bill quickly changed his mind, but thought the better place was down in the ministry holding cells.

"You know Asiya seems like a nice girl and all," Bill started. "But what's the point of taking her directly to Randal? I mean wouldn't it be better to take her to the Victims Section of Magical Law Enforcement? They handle this kind of thing all the time. She'll be able to tell her side of the story there. And after what she told us, she's bound to get off with a slap on the wrist, especially if the bloke she skewered didn't die or wasn't found."

"Zat iz not zee way we are doing zis," Fleur said. "Zis girl needs to find someone from ze Potter clan for some reason. Zhey are zee only ones she knows. She deserves our help, Beel. Besides, you know 'Arry would want you to 'elp."

Bill knew she was right. If there was one thing he could be sure of, it was that his future brother-in-law was nothing, if not heroic. And he was certain Ginny would never let him live it down if he decided not to help her future husband.

_C

Harry feelings of dread increased with each step he took towards Garzino's office. It wasn't that the man was bad or dark. Harry was sure of it. He was one of Arthur and Molly's friends from school so he must be okay. Garzino just had a way of bring out Harry's dark side. It was something Harry wanted to avoid or at least ignore as much as possible. It wasn't like he needed reminding it was there. Anytime something went wrong or something bad happened, the dark would reemerge from somewhere inside him. Then the self-loathing would start followed shortly by him blaming himself for everything that's wrong in the world. Now Harry was sure Garzino would remind him of the incident where he lost control of himself and his magic.

It was in the midst of these thoughts when Harry found himself standing outside Garzino's door. When he knocked he heard the healer's voice ask him to wait a moment. This was new. Normally when he knocked, Harry would walk in and the session would begin. He sometimes felt as though the Healer made sure Harry wasn't kept waiting because he thought his patient would use the excuse to leave.

He waited less than a minute before the door opened and out stepped a smiling George Weasley. Harry blinked several times and gaped. As George continued taking his leave, he reached for Harry's chin and pushed it up closing his mouth.

"Thanks Doc," George said. "Nice talking to you."

George looked at Harry and then to Garzino. "Looks a bit like a hard case is coming up," George said. "He doesn't look like he's very communicative. Might not be that bright either. I hear he the type to associate with undesirable types."

Harry furrowed his brow at George and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by George thumping him on the back before his first word.

"Well, get in there Harry," George said still thumping him. "Merlin knows, you need worked on. Go on, get in."

Harry stood on his toes and was about to obey when he swayed back and stopped.

"George, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Here?" George asked back. "Where else would I be if I weren't here." George took on a thoughtful look as he crossed his arms and began tapping his chin.

"You know, Harry, that's a good question," George said. "Tell me what you come up with when you find out, will you?

"I'll see you later. Mum's asked me to help with the wedding so I'll be in charge of the décor and grounds. We'll talk later."

With that George turned and left leaving Harry in a complete state of confusion.

"Do come in, Harry," Garzino said as he motioned him into his office.

"Err, right," Harry replied thoroughly confused by George's appearance.

As he sat down, Harry noticed nothing out of the ordinary in the office. His look around the room did not go unnoticed by the healer.

"Harry, since I've moved most of work here on certain days," Garzino started, "I've had to move some of my day-to-day activities here as well. That's why George was here. I'm sure you understand.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

While he didn't think it strange for someone with George's history to need Garzino's services, he did think it odd that George was here. He would have thought Molly would have to stun him to get him to speak to the healer. Harry stopped his room inspection and ruminations and gave his attention to the healer

"Harry, I want to talk about what happened between us in the hospital wing the other day," Garzino said.

It was exactly as Harry feared. The events surrounding Ginny's unconsciousness were what the healer wanted to talk about. While he hoped the conversation would revolve around his deep involvement with Iris, James, and George's rescue it was impossible to hope Garzino had forgotten his bedside visit.

"Err, well, I'm not sure what you mean," Harry said. "I was just very concerned about Ginny at the time." Harry began fidgeting as he spoke. I mean, that's normal," he continued. "I needed to think about Ginny. She was the most important person to me at the moment. So, I may have lost sight of what I was doing."

Garzino restrained his own emotions as he sat across from the younger wizard. While the healer understood Harry's desire to trivialize his actions, he could not let him dismiss altogether.

"Harry, you banished me back to my office," Garzino said.

There was a long pause before the healer continued, knowing it was causing Harry discomfort to recall the events.

"Your eyes…" Garzino began.

Before he could finish his next words Harry had leaped up to his feet and said in a high voice filled with rage, "What about my eyes."

This startled the healer enough to make him sit back into his seat and stare at the angry wizard glaring back at him.

"Harry, please sit down," Garzino said after regaining his composure. "I was about to say they flashed red."

Stunned, Harry sat back down. He knew something terrible had happened during the hospital wing exchange, but he didn't expect this. He knew had completely lost control of himself and his anger had taken over his actions. But it was something more than anger, it was something he was certain was taking him down the same path as Lord Voldemort. He was also certain there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Somewhere in his memory, Harry remembered Voldemort telling him he was destine to become just like him.

At this point, Garzino realized he had put Harry on his heels. There was something from the boy's past that troubled Harry enough to cause the young wizard to stop in his tracks and back down. Garzino had struck another nerve – this time, he hoped, it was the one he was aiming at.

"Harry, do you know what causes rage?" the healer asked in a low calm voice.

"Huh," Harry said with a confused look on his face. "Err, I don't know. Anger, I guess."

The healer nodded. "That's partly correct," he said. "Anger is a major part of rage. But there is another part of it that most people ignore. Most think rage is just being very angry. They are unaware they go from being slightly annoyed to upset to angry…but then they usually stop there. It takes something else to push a person to rage."

Garzino stood up from his chair and walked to bookcase behind Harry in an effort to bide his time as well as give Harry time to digest his description.

"If you remember, when we first began working together, I asked you what made you react with anger at most of your problems. Quite frankly, that was my mistake.

"What I should have asked you is: what was it that you feared," Garzino said. "You see, Harry, rage is a very complex reaction to threats; real and perceived. And for you, I thought the more pressing issues surrounded your anger.

"I believed, and still do by the way, that you were a danger to yourself and others at the time."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. The question that rang in his head was did Garzino still think he was a danger.

"While I think you have progressed greatly in your healing, Garzino said. "I think you still have a long way to go to put your fears to rest. However to get to the actual fears you have, I thought it was best to slowly get to the point where we could identify your issues in a non-threatening manner. Your mental health and safety were my major concerns; so based on my initial assessment we needed to quickly disarm your explosive temper.

"I thought we needed to dig into your anger first."

Harry looked up at the older wizard. "I think you've dug into me deeply enough," Harry said half jokingly.

"I'm sure you feel that way, but, I'd like you to think back to before our first meeting," Garzino said. "I want you to think about what it was that brought Molly to call on me."

Garzino's voice took on a calming, almost hypnotic tone.

"Now, I'm certain it had something to do with your running away to Grimmauld Place," Garzino said. "And, I'd like you to think about what made you leave. Think about what you were doing when you actually left the Burrow."

Harry sat wondering where this was all going. He decided, in light of what Garzino had told him about his eyes and his own belief he was becoming more and more like Voldemort that it might be a good idea to follow along the healer's path.

"I'm not sure," Harry began. His eyes raced upward, signaling the healer Harry was recalling his memories.

"I know I was feeling really bad about Sirius and Remus," Harry continued. "I was angry at myself for not being faster at finding the horcruxes. I was thinking about Tonks and Teddy, mostly Teddy and how he was going to have to grow up without his mum and dad. I was ashamed with myself for all the pain I caused…"

While Harry was reliving the moments before he left the Burrow, the raw emotions he felt at the time began surfacing. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes began to itch.

Garzino pushed. It was time to open this wound and hopefully excise it once and for all. Headmistress McGonagall had given him permission to keep Harry for as long as he needed if he felt the boy was about to make a breakthrough.

"I'm going to ask you again, Harry, do you know what causes someone to move from anger to rage."

"I was afraid I was going to lose everything. I was afraid I was going to…"

Garzino hesitated. Harry had reached this place too quickly. He had jumped directly into the emotion Garzino wanted him to identify rationally. Harry was reliving the event instead of just remembering it. It then occurred to Garzino, there must be something more dangerous underlying Harry's rage, something they hadn't touched on yet.

He decided to proceed in spite of his concerns; he would have to hope for the best. "What were you afraid of Harry? Remember, you are safe here. You can tell me anything and it stays here."

"Is that the other part of rage," Harry asked. "Is it fear?"

Garzino sighed in relief. While it was slightly delayed, Harry had retreated to discussing the issue in intellectual terms. It was a good sign; however, since Harry had already opened the emotional portion of his memories, Garzino felt he could now continue this line of questioning. But to get Harry back on track, he was going to have to lure him into confronting his subconscious fears like a fly fisherman lures a trout onto a hook, with patience and skill.

"Yes, Harry," Garzino said. "That's another part of rage. What you were doing was normal. You were processing the strong emotions that create rage. Feelings of fear, sadness, shame, inadequacy, guilt, and loss all can convert to rage.

"And you were working those out," Garzino said. "Something though stopped you. Something pushed you into running away. Can you remember more?"

Harry looked down at the table in way Garzino knew from years of experience that he was holding back something he understood could be important.

"It really is very important, Harry, that you tell me," Garzino said calmly.

"Why?" Harry almost pleaded. "Why do you need to have me say it? Don't you already know what it is?" Garzino was about to answer when Harry's voice suddenly took on a harder edge. "You seem to know everything about me. I'm just an open book to you, aren't I?

Garzino forced himself to remain calm. They were almost there. Whatever Harry was afraid of saying was so threatening that he would use any tactic, possibly even physical agression, to avoid confronting it.

"Yes, Harry, you are an open book," Garzino agreed in an effort to slow Harry's building rage.

"The thing is, there are quite a few pages missing and if we want to achieve the desired end, we are going to have to rewrite those pages. It's work you must do and not depend on others to do it for you. I'm…"

"I already have my 'Happily ever after,'" Harry interrupted. "I've won, haven't I? I beat Tom. I'm the Defender of the Light. I have a brilliant career ahead of me. What else is there?"

"You seem to have left out something," Garzino said. "What about love? What about Ginny? Where does she end up in your 'happily ever after?'

Garzino sat down across from Harry again and waited. He was sure Ginny was only a very small part of the threat Harry was feeling. The bonding showed that. There was something deeper threatening Harry at every turn. Something inside continued telling him the war wasn't over.

"Harry," Garzino started, "What is stopping you from ending the war?

Harry looked away from the healer as tears began streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't control himself again and hated it. He was so bitterly angry and hurt. He could not believe everything he thought he's done to achieve normalcy was a useless exercise in futility. He felt he was beyond healing. He was becoming his worst nightmare.

Harry looked up at the healer causing Garzino to gasp. Harry's eyes were glowing red.

"Voldemort is stopping me," Harry said.

_C

George decided his recent experiences were choking him like a garden gnome in his throat. While he felt he was fully capable with dealing with his brother's loss and the war losses, this was more than he could handle on his own. He needed help. He needed his dad, who always seemed to have the answers he and Fred needed when they were stuck.

George had Apparated to the rebuilt Burrow before realizing that his father probably was at work. He decided to look around anyway, and was surprised to find Arthur Weasley in his shed tinkering with an old toaster.

"So, you just decided to stay home, then," George asked.

"Well, no," Arthur began. "You see I had quite a few days piling up in the books. And since I hadn't taken any since the end of the war…" Arthur stopped and looked out the shed window.

George waited for a moment. When it seemed his father was not going to continue, he gently nudged him. "So you decided too…"

"Decided?" Arthur said with a start. He shook his head. "I decided nothing. That old battle-axe Endorina Boslem decided for me. Overbearing blowhard of a witch."

George smiled. He could tell that his father was angry that someone would tell him to take a rest, but at the same time was glad it was mandatory.

"It seems the Wizengamot was concerned that so many ministry departments were falling behind," Arthur said. "They told Madam Boslem – Merlin, she's an officious old biddy – to find out why and do something about it."

Arthur turned his attention back to his toaster and pushed the catch spring down only to have it pop back up at him and then try and wiggle out of his hands. "Silly little bugger," he said. "It seems to have some kind of spell on it that makes it impossible to use. I've tried just about everything to make it work…"

"So?" George interrupted. "What happened?"

"Oh, well, she decided we were falling behind because the department heads weren't looking after their department's mental health."

Arthur turned the toaster over and started tinkering with its inner workings.

George was well aware that his father was a department head and was therefore being called to account for the witch's finding. Fearing that his father had been sacked, he asked, "And?"

"And what," Arthur asked back.

"What happened next?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it," Arthur said. "The Wizengamot decided, in its infinite wisdom to send everyone home for a holiday, one department at a time. It's the worst thing to do if you want the departments to catch up. And, being that my department had collected the most days…we were first. Bloody ridiculous, if you ask me. I've still got loads to do. I can't just leave."

Arthur sighed and looked up again out the shed window. "I just wish there was something I could do for your mother," he said finally.

It was hard for the elder Weasley to admit that since his children had left the Burrow – except Ginny, who was as good as married and on her own – that his and Molly's life seemed empty. He wanted to make changes the day he found her crying over a Christmas ornament Fred made before he died. But he didn't know what to do. She refused his offers to find a smaller place nearer the ministry so they could meet daily for lunch or so she would have less house to worry about. She would hear nothing of it. This was her home. This was their home.

"Well since you are on a forced holiday, then why don't you go somewhere for a real holiday," George offered.

"Oh no, not with the wedding coming up," Arthur said. "Your mother won't hear of it. She practically banished me from the house when I mentioned it.

"You know she has an army of goblins helping her, don't you? Everything she orders, they go behind her and quadruple it. So I suggested that she let them take care of the details. I got a rant about how goblins are too this or too that, they'll ruin everything if she lets them do it their way."

"Quite right," George admitted. "Maybe I could help her..."

Arthur's eyes lit up. "That's a smashing idea! She trusts you. She couldn't stop talking about what you did at Bill and Fleur's reception. That's all I heard for days on end. Not that I minded, but you know, sometimes that can get a little tiresome."

Arthur turned toward the door as he grabbed George's arm. He pulled his son with him towards the Burrow.

"We won't be gone long," Arthur started. "Just a week – long enough for us to get to one of those South American cruises. Oh how I've always wanted to take you mother away on one of those. And you know she's already done just about everything there is to do on the wedding. It's all ready to go. This will give her the chance to relax and forget about it for a bit. It will also give her the chance to recharge before the Christmas holidays."

The thought of Christmas brought back to Arthur's mind Fred's ornament. Suddenly, the elder Weasley realized George had actually come home to talk.

"I know you didn't just come home to take over as interim wedding planner, George," Arthur said. "What did you want to talk about?"

George had been so surprised by his father's ramblings that he had almost forgotten why he came.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait," George said.

"Nonsense," Arthur replied. "You came here to talk to me and I've burdened you with all my troubles. That's not fair and you know it."

Arthur released George's arm. "Remember, George," he began, "there's nothing as important as family. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

George could always talk with his father about any subject. They had a very positive and open relationship. With Fred's death, however, they really hadn't spoken much. And without Fred's support, George felt like he had to carry on two sides of a three-sided conversation. He decided the only way to go was forward,

"It's like this dad," he began. "I'm thinking of killing myself."

Arthur sat stunned.

"Merlin, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be," George continued. "I mean it actually feels good to say it out loud."

Arthur nodded; he'd been expecting this. He understood that to George, losing his twin was quite literally like losing a piece of himself. It was only a matter of time before he would question himself for surviving. George's cavalier expression of his thoughts were disturbing, to say the least – but they were, for the most part, normal. "I see," was all Arthur could manage to say.

"Well, now that I said it out loud, I can see how utterly barmy it sounds," George said. "I can't do anything like that. Not now. I'm just confused. You know, I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. Everything is going my way. It just seems unthinkable; do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "Number one, I want to tell you that it is normal to think such thoughts after the traumatic events of the last year. I also want to tell you that telling someone is a sign that you are moving in the right direction.

"You see, son, you are looking at a permanent solution to a temporary problem. And, as you have already determined, it's not going to make anything better for you. So admitting you have these thoughts is part of your understanding you have a very bright future ahead of you. You have something, and dare I say it, someone to live for."

Arthur's comment was based on George's recent behavior surrounding Iris. He had noticed his son's frequent Floo calls, before his abduction, to his mother to ask her opinions on Iris. He wondered if it was the thought of Iris that made George understand he needed make sure he wasn't going to do something irrational.

"Oh, you mean Iris," George said.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah," George agreed. "I think I really like her loads."

Arthur recognized the words as the same that he used years ago when he described his own budding relationship with Molly to his father. He smiled at the lump that grew in his throat. He may have wondered what kind of men his sons would become in the past. They were all good strong wizards – He was proud of all of them.

"Have you told her," Arthur asked.

"Well, no," George said. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't going nutters first. She's a real prize. I'd hate to spoil it by offing myself."

"Hmm, I see," Arthur said. Speaking to his son on such a sensitive topic made it of utmost importance to Arthur that he say the right thing – more to the point, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"You know George, you've been through an awful lot this past couple years," Arthur said.

"No more that the rest of the family," George replied.

"That may be so," Arthur agreed. "And you have to look at what it's done to them. We all have wounds that need healing."

George was about to rebut, but Arthur held up his hand to stop him.

"Not all of the wounds are visible," he continued. "As a matter of fact, my guess is that more often than not, the majority are invisible. They are the kind of wounds that a mediwitch can't do much about because they are up here." Arthur said this while tapping his temple.

"I have them too," he said. "I doubt any of us escaped the effect of Voldemort's terror."

Arthur placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked into his eyes and could see that the normal brightness had dulled. There was more George needed than he was able to provide. Arthur, while unnerved that his son contemplated suicide, was glad he had a possible solution to offer."

"George, why don't you stop by and see Ron and Harry's healer?" he said. "He seems to be doing a bang up job with them. Besides, he's the one who told me I needed to be on the look out for you. Seems to think you'd need a little looking after to make sure you got over this last thing with Harry uncle."

"Really," George asked incredulously. "He thought I was crazy, did he?"

"No," Arthur said. "He just wondered when you were going to come see him. Something about Harry uncle being a real wanker. Now, let's go tell your mum that you are going to help her take care of the wedding while she goes off with me."

George turned to his father.

"Dad?"

Arthur turned and looked into his son's brown eyes and for some reason felt like he was talking to both Fred and George.

"Thanks," George said.

"Anything for my boys," Arthur said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Now This Can't Be Good

AN: From this site I have readers hitting from all over the world – NONE of you are reviewing…Well there was that one girl, but even she has stopped. Help me make a better story – please leave a review. Even if it's to tell me I need to describe Harry's socks – say something. There! Now I feel better. Go on now – read away. I hope you like it.

Bill agreed with his wife that Diagon Alley was a better place to start his little mission than going directly to the Ministry. Since it was getting close to noon, he decided to stop in at the Leaky Cauldron and get a spot of lunch for himself and Asiya. Like all Weasley men, his stomach dictated his priorities.

As a curse breaker, he was very security conscious, so he and Asiya sat at a corner table nearest the exit to Muggle London. Since he had done it for so long it had become second nature to set an escape route directly into a Muggle environment so as to deter magical folk from following him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, sir, so good to see you," said Tom the barman. "And how is the missus?"

"She doing fine, Tom," Bill replied. "I'll let her know you send her your regards. Let me introduce you to Asiya – my wife's cousin."

Tom smiled and bowed to Asiya. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss," he said. "So are you from the continent, then?"

Asiya smiled and was about to answer when Bill spoke up.

"She's here on a bit of a school trip, Tom," Bill said pointedly, in an effort to deter further questioning. "Fleur had an appointment she couldn't miss. She's going to meet us at the Ministry afterward and then we'll be doing a bit of sightseeing."

Bill looked at his watch and sighed. Tom understood, just as Bill knew he would, that the couple did not have much time before they were to meet Bill's wife. While Tom did not know Fleur Weasley well, she did have a reputation for an explosive temperament that rivaled her beauty. He could well understand Bill not wanting to be late.

Tom quickly took their lunch order and left. He returned just as quickly and placed the food and again left.

"You are a respected man here," Asiya said.

All of Asiya's conversations had been with Fleur, so her first statement actually shocked Bill enough for him to choke on the mouthful of chips he had tried swallowing. Asiya sat patiently as Bill recovered.

"No, I don't think so, or at least no more than anyone else," Bill said.

She nodded and began on her plate.

"You don't say much," Bill said. "I mean, you haven't said two words to me since you've been with us.

"Everything I know about you has come from Fleur. I don't mean to be off putting or anything. I don't want you to think you can't speak around me."

"Thank you, but that's not my way," Asiya said. "You are a man and I have nothing to say to you. Your wife is very kind. I like her."

"I'm not a beast, you know," Bill retorted.

"Yes, I know," she replied back. "But, I have no one here to speak for me. My grandfather was the last. And now I must find the man who did this to me."

She pointed to her face, specifically to her eyes. Bill saw nothing wrong with them, other than they were the most incredible blue he had ever seen. In his line of work he had seen curses that did all manner of horrible things to a person's eyes; blinded them, burned them so the victim would pull them out, or just removed victim's eyes. But whatever happened to Asiya was something outside his knowledge and experience.

"So, exactly what does this," Bill started while pointing in the same direction Asiya was, "have to do with Harry?"

"I don't know 'Harry'," Asiya replied bleakly. "I only know the name Potter. The man I must find, the man I stabbed, is Potter. If this Harry is that man, I will kill him."

This revelation was more than Fleur had told Bill. It was an incredible amount more than he thought was supposed to happen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Bill said in controlled rage. "You think I'm taking you to kill someone, much less Harry bleeding Potter?"

"You must," Asiya replied calmly. "It is either that or he will release a curse so terrible that it will make this war you have been telling me about seem like a calm day at the water's edge."

Bill huffed at the triviality Asiya ascribed to Voldemort's defeat.

"Potter has no idea what he has created," she continued. "He understands nothing. He must die if he resists its destruction. If he releases it, he and many others will die. My grandfather knew this, but he said Potter never heard him. So I must kill him."

All this information was entirely more than Bill had expected from the young woman calmly eating across from him.

"Merlin, Harry, what have you gotten yourself into this time," Bill asked to the piece of fish he was about to bite into.

While Bill thought and ate, Asiya reached into the deep pockets of her robes to ensure she was still in possession of the small delicate blue glass bottle that matched the blue of her eyes.

_c

On the edge of the Black Lake, another Weasley stood with his back against a cliff rock face. Ron had been in deep thought for many hours considering what had happened during the rescue and how his seer abilities had affected him. He was starting to think he was unable to differentiate between what was real and what was part of his visions. He was sure the time he spent with Fred was a vision. But, for some reason, Ron was having trouble with his interaction with Harry's uncle.

He understood William looked almost exactly like Harry. He was also aware that William did take him to the room where Iris, James, and George were being held. But he wasn't at all sure about the creature he saw. It was different from anything he had ever seen or heard about. It was so horrible that it couldn't be real – could it?

"Ron, what are you doing down here," Hermione asked as she scrabbled down the rocky path to him. "I've been trying to find you for hours."

Ron's eyebrow shot up. He knew Hermione could have opened their link and found him almost instantly.

"Have you now," he said. "I'm not all that hard to find, especially for you."

Hermione sat down next to him and sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's true," she agreed. "I do respect your privacy, you know. You seemed to be preoccupied. I thought I'd wait until you had it all sorted."

Ron turned and smiled at Hermione.

"Respect my privacy, huh," he said as he put his arm around the girl he loved and brought her closer.

"That's a new one. Whatever happened to the girl who wants to know everything right now?"

Hermione smiled back and snuggled into Ron's side.

"Oh I don't know," she mused. "I'm still going to find out everything, I just thought I'd give you some time to work out whatever it is on your own."

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée," Ron joked.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm and resettled herself back into him. "It's not like that at all," she said. "I just thought…"

Ron turned and kissed her, silencing her explanation.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said after he broke the kiss.

"You're welcome," she said and pulled him back into another kiss. Then, as if by mutual agreement the couple opened their link simultaneously. Hermione had never felt such security and love. It was everywhere all at once. It overwhelmed any logical thought, giving her a kind of joy and peace that bathed her entire soul. It was as if nothing mattered anymore except that she was at peace, in love, and in the arms of the man she loved.

Ron also felt the calming emotions of peace and joy wash over him. The depths of Hermione's emotions were laid before him in a way he finally understood. Her belief in his courage and bravery was joined with a rational fear of his being a seer. He felt her fear of losing him. But it didn't faze him – each negative emotion seemed like it was swallowed whole by the link. It was as though the bond had changed giving Ron a better understanding of his life mate as well as their magical abilities.

For Hermione, Ron's belief in her wisdom and abilities became clear. She understood that he did not, and never would, feel worthy of her. She knew his fear that another man might take her from him. She knew, too, that to him, a life without her would not be worth living. Just like Hermione's negative emotions, the bond swallowed Ron's fears wholly, leaving them with a more complete understanding.

The feelings coursing through the link kept the couple silent. Finally Ron was able to think through the link_. It feels so peaceful. It feels like sublime_ _ecstasy._

Hermione knew that her mate was capable of more emotional depth than ever before. She felt his mind releasing his fears. She felt his hope for their future and saw his dreams of a family.

_Oh Ron, _she sent through the link,_ it's perfect_.

_Just like you, Mione, _he sent back_. It's perfect like you._

Ron's mind then flashed back to the very first vision he had after accepting he was a seer. Hermione watched in the link as Ron spoke with Healer Garzino and then he suddenly stopped as he was cast into a dreamlike trance. She could see a vision of herself as she spoke to Kreacher. She was asking the old elf to put something into Ron's pumpkin juice. She couldn't tell what it was, but she found it odd that Ron kept this from her.

_Ron, what is this?_ She sent. _I don't remember you saying anything about this._

_That's because I never shared it with you._

_But why? _she asked.

_I never thought it was real, _he said._ It was before I really accepted that I was a seer. I just forgot about it – until now. That's part of the reason I was here. I needed to sort it out. I mean, why would you do something like that?_

_You must have thought it was important, _Hermione sent.

_Well…_Ron hesitated._ I was just trying to figure it out. I couldn't really tell you about it if I really didn't know anything about it, now could I? I mean that would be kind of daft, wouldn't it?_

_Is that what's been bothering you? _she sent.

Ron nodded.

_It's that and something else. I wasn't sure if they were real visions. At the time I had the one about you and Kreacher, I was very upset with you for closing me out. I didn't want to think this was just my imagination – that, you know, you were upset enough to do something…_

"Upset enough to hurt you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mione, that's not it at all," Ron pleaded. "I don't know what it means. It's something I saw that I've been trying to understand. Remember, you were the one who found out seers don't always know exactly what they see – that they have to work it out sometimes. Well, that's what I've been doing."

Normally, Hermione would have felt hurt that Ron was keeping this from her. But the evolution of their bond allowed her to understand Ron's dilemma and his honesty.

"You're right, Ron," she said flatly. "After seeing it myself, I would have wanted to do the same thing. And now, I'm glad you kept it until now. The first prophecy you had was more poetic, if anything. This is more of a vision concerning future events."

Hermione took on her "Minder" persona. "Have you had any other visions where you actually saw people in the future who were doing something that was unexplainable?" she asked.

"Well, that kind of a hard question," Ron said relieved he didn't have to explain the conversations he had with Fred yet. "Everything is in the future, mostly…and everything is hard to explain. I mean, you try and figure out why someone looking exactly like Harry is holding George, Iris, and James hostage. None of it makes sense. Then there's you trying to get Kreacher to spike my pumpkin juice."

"I see what you mean," Hermione agreed. Then her head shot up from his chest. "What do you mean mostly?"

"Oh, you've done it now, Ronniekins," said Fred's disembodied voice. "She is going to know everything."

Hermione looked around as if startled. "Fred, is that you?" she said.

"I've done it?" Ron moaned. "You couldn't keep your big mouth shut for once, could you?"

_C

Bill decided that following his original plan was still his best course of action for the day. He was sure Fleur knew what Asiya's plans were. He just hoped he could intervene before she found a way to skewer another person who got in her way.

The pair went to a small office that Bill knew was responsible for processing Ministry payments for medical services. He needed to know whether there were any patients at St. Mungo's who had recently been declared indigent. As his first mentor used to tell him, follow the gold and you'll find what you are looking for. If the man Asiya had stabbed was indigent and he died or was unconscious, the ministry would be obliged to pay for burial or care until arrangements could be made with the family – if in fact, a family could be found.

Bill watched as the desk clerk signed a parchment and gave it to an owl to deliver. "And don't you leave until he gives you an answer," the clerk said to the owl. "I don't care if you have to follow him home and back to work for a week. Just make sure he answers my questions."

Bill saw his opening and moved in. "Difficult customer, huh?" he asked.

"Difficult isn't the word," he said back. "Impossible, is more like it. These medical bureaucrats are the worst. If they expect to get paid, they need to fill in every blank on the form. Otherwise, they are not going to get anything from anyone – lest of all a government insurer."

Bill nodded thoughtfully, as though he could sympathize.

"Bill Gregory, Sumbolt limited," he said as he stuck out his hand to the man. "I wonder if you might be able to help me find out a little more information on some payments to St Mungo's for indigent patients."

"That's exactly what I was talking about," the man told Bill. "St Mungo's has beds for that kind of patient – like any other wizarding hospital. The ministry pays for their upkeep. But that's it! It doesn't pay for a patient from the same place it pays for administration. That's where the forms come from."

The man huffed and beckoned Bill to sit. "See here," he said pushing a disorganized sheaf of parchment at him. "It's not that difficult. All they need to do is write down who they think the person is – they could put John Doe, for all the ministry cares – and then put a simple personal description. It isn't that hard.

"And right now they have six John Does. And they can figure out how to describe them. I could do it blindfolded, but that's not the way things are supposed to be done.

"Look here, here's one with a sword wound, a sword wound for Merlin's sake! So call him, 'Man with sword wound to abdomen. How hard is that?"

Bill smiled broadly. He found what he was looking for without even trying. The man Asiya stabbed was at St. Mungo's and was apparently still alive.

Then the man went on. "This one's a bad example," the man said. "He's been partly identified with the first name Ajax.

"What the hell kind of name is Ajax?" the man said to thin air. Bill heard the name and left.

The man looked around and shrugged.

_c

William Potter sat in his flat's dark study. The familiar glowing orb he had created cast a dim light on the desk where he sat looking at the bottle he had taken from his nephew.

The Dagger of Misery sat before him looking like a piece of simple decorative glassware.

So much power in this little bottle, William thought as he reached for it. Maybe it was the dim light, or maybe he was still upset over his nephew Harry's ability to make him look like a fool. Whatever it was, he felt his hand hit the Dagger. William's heart stopped as he watched it fall to the floor.

As the bottle fell, William dove to the floor to stop it. His eyes bulged as he watched his hands move with speed he thought impossible.

He was too late. The Dagger of Misery hit the floor. To his utter shock it bounced upward. He reached out franticly, but again he missed. It hit the floor a second time – this time the sound of breaking glass made time for William seem to stop. His wait was only a moment.

The Dagger was pleased. Its first victim had a very familiar taste.

_C

A young man now, Harry Randall Potter stood at the foot of a mountain where he had first faced the only task he was unable to complete for his father. Near the top of this mountain was the gryphon's keep, still with only two eggs.

During his travels, Potter the Younger, as he was called by his father's acquaintances, discovered the treasure this gryphon guarded was knowledge. Legend said that he who commanded this knowledge could rule the magical world. It was a legend also known by many other wizards and witches – both dark and light.

As he stood looking up toward the keep he thought about his strategy for getting past the gryphon. So far he had tried every kind of magic he and his father could muster. They had tried tricking the animal by luring it out of its lair. This only ended up with the boy being beaten to within an inch of his life by the animal when it discovered the ruse. He only managed to escape when he fell down a path that led to a cliff where he fell another distance. Luckily he had just perfected communication via the Patronus charm or his father would have never known what happened to him or been able to bring him home to recover.

A flash of inspiration hit the young man. His Patronus was a horse. And when he called for his father the gryphon seemed interested more in the charm than finding him and finishing him off. While he might not have made a big meal for the beast, he would have at least given it sustenance. The gryphon only watched the Patronus with a kind of curiosity.

It was the horse, he thought excitedly. The horse meant something to it. What could it be, and how could he use it to his advantage? The worst thing he could think of was that the beast wanted to eat it. Getting a horse wasn't cheap – and he wasn't skillful enough yet to use his Patronus for the time he thought it would take him to get into and out of the keep. But this had to be the key to getting past the animal, he thought.

"How could I be so dim," he said to himself. "A hippogriff is a cross between a horse and a gryphon. The silly thing is lonely. All I need to do is figure out if it's a mare or a stallion."

It would have been easier to Apparate to the site, but if he wanted to make sure the gryphon didn't have another go at creating Harry pudding, then he needed to quietly climb the mountain. As he climbed he thought about what he needed to do and how he was going to do it.

It wasn't as though he had a bottomless purse to pay for his needs. His father told him frugality in his travels will serve him well. He also told him Galleons don't grow on a magical tree in the garden. It seemed like the kind of thing he would end up telling his own son someday. In the mean time he was more concerned on how he would get a horse for the gryphon.

It took most of the morning to reach the gryphon's keep. The cave entrance was only just large enough for the animal to enter. Gryphons were normally the size of a lion, but their wings tend to make them look much larger. That was why Potter could understand the mythology surrounding the beast claimed they were the size of a house. From his own experience, he was very sure its talons and beak were razor sharp and quite large enough to do him significant damage…again.

As the keep came into view, he could see the two eggs sitting near the cave entrance. They were almost daring predators to take them. But he knew better. He knew the gryphon was close and ready to make would-be predators into prey if they made that kind of mistake.

He settled down far enough away and kept watch for the half-eagle, half-lion. He was expecting to spend the rest of the day and maybe even the next waiting. While normally gryphons would tend their clutch closely in expectation of hatching, this one seemed well aware that the remaining two eggs would never hatch without the third. Because of this reason, the animal seemed almost careless about incubation.

Then it appeared at the cave entrance. The animal's grace and beauty was overwhelming. Its long brown feathers shortened as they cascaded down its flanks. They then intermingled with and then became golden fur that finished off at the tail. The eagle-like eyes were an iridescent brown with golden flecks creating a sparkling illusion in the sun. It talons were sharp and a glossy black. This was the most magnificent animal he had ever seen. At this safe distance, it was much easier to behold its majesty – much better than when he was running for his life.

"It is not hard to see you," said a voice from within his head. For a moment he thought his imagination had run away with him.

"No, I am the gryphon before you and I am speaking to you," the voice in his head continued. "I am the same gryphon who took pity upon you when you were last here. Though I was hungry at the time, you would have made a meager meal. It was your respect that gave me pause. While you are here again, you should realize I have no tolerance for discourteous behavior – as, I am sure, you are quite well aware."

Harry decided his mind was not playing tricks on him and stood up. He straightened his tunic, turned to face the gryphon, and looked directly into its eyes. At this the animal reared back releasing a sharp squawk. Harry realized his mistake and quickly averted his eyes.

"Great gryphon," he began, "forgive my rudeness. While I come from a gentle family, I am not accustomed to the proper manners for addressing one as majestic as you."

"You may bow," replied the voice in his head. Harry complied with a deep bow in the animal's direction. While his father was no stranger to court, Harry, as his youngest son, was not expected to attend formal functions. He was therefore unsure how long he should hold the bow. It wasn't until he could feel the blood rushing to his head that he finally heard the voice again.

"You should rise… before you fall," the gryphon said. "Now, you should make a proper introduction of yourself, since there is no one here to present you."

"Thank you…er…should I say sir or madam?" he asked.

The gryphon's feathers ruffled.

"My sincere apologies," Harry hurriedly said. "The last time we met I failed to note from whom I was fleeing."

Harry heard the animal's laughter in his head and saw its feathers smooth.

"Pay attention," the gryphon said. It executed a most regal bow with its wings spread wide in Harry's direction. Then as it rose, it folded them to settle again on its' back.

"I am Lady Winddancer," said the gryphon. "Since my lord has passed on to the great hunting grounds I stand alone as the last of the house of Windchaser. Who are you?"

He cleared his throat and began.

"I am Harry Randal Potter, known as Potter the Younger, son of Andrew," he said and paused so he could think of what to say next.

"I am on a quest," he finished.

The gryphon nodded.

"You learn quickly," Winddancer said. "It pleases me that I let you live."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, my lady. It pleases me as well," he said. He again heard Winddancer's laughter.

"You say you are on a quest. Tell me, what is the goal of this quest? Have you been sent on a fool's errand for love? Or are you bound by honor?"

This was the first time Harry had been actually asked what he was doing by anyone. It seemed strange to actually put his reasons into words considering it didn't seem as dramatic a reason as the ones Winddancer listed.

"I am on a quest for knowledge at the direction of my father," he said.

This caused the gryphon pause.

"Then it is power you seek?" she said.

This time it was Harry who paused. While he had spoken to his father at length about what he was doing, the pair never talked about the necessity of the Potter family quest. He decided that he, himself was not pursuing power. He also thought that to answer that way would be disingenuous at best. He did not know his father's mind.

"I seek the knowledge that my father sends me to find," he started. "I do not know why he sends me to the far reaches of the world. I only do as I am asked in hopes that I will one day be able to discern this quest's objective."

"Spoken as one who would do anything for the greater good," Winddancer said.

Harry took this as a compliment until he could almost hear Winddancer's irritated disapproval echo in his mind.

"I try to be an obedient servant to my master," Harry said. "He has given me no reason to doubt him. In truth, he has only shown fortitude in his goal of bringing knowledge to all who would seek it. I trust him and believe his intentions are wise and just."

"But you don't know his intentions, do you," she answered back.

As most young men called to question their core beliefs, Harry was beginning to question himself. On one hand he was a loyal son – obedient and sure of his love for his father. On the other, he still did not know what his father sought, or why. Why had his father not told him? Was it because he was too dim to understand or did his father not trust him? In either case, he was becoming more and more unsettled.

"You mind is disorganized and full of fear," Winddancer said. "You are very young. I think too young to be on such a quest."

"I have been on this quest since my thirteenth year," Harry said slightly indignantly. "I am now in my fourth year of its pursuit. I may be young, yet I have, as I said, been to the far reaches of the world where I have learned more than anyone of my age."

The gryphon nodded its great head again and clicked its talons.

"And what has this knowledge profited you?" she asked. "Surely you have made some gain in receiving it. Or has all of this only been for the betterment of your master?"

"I have, as you say, made some gain from the quest," Harry replied. "I have learned."

Winddancer snorted. "It seems you have learned something - evasiveness being one thing."

The gryphon seated herself on her haunches and looked up into the sky as if searching for another.

"So what is it you seek here Harry Randal Potter?" she asked after a few moments.

Having a conversation with the guardian of the knowledge he sought was not exactly what Harry expected when he began the day. Truth be known, it was all more than his mind was able to process. He now knew the gryphon's gender. But Winddancer was still alone – and possibly lonely. And she was guarding something.

"I seek to know why you guard two eggs," he said finally.

In mere heartbeats Harry was like a butterfly caught up in a hurricane. Winddancer screamed. He stumbled, shocked by the volume and surprised at how quickly her mood had changed

"You have no right to know," she bellowed. "You are unworthy of such knowledge."

Winddancer advanced on the young man. Harry could see the same behaviors that came during his first encounter with her. She was coming to thrash him. Instead of running Harry stood his ground. Winddancer's entire bulk was close enough to him he could feel her feathers wisping across his face and exposed arms. Then he heard her in his mind again.

"You mind may be full of fear, but you control it well young one," she said.

Still not convinced of his safety, Harry kept still. He tried to quiet his mind as well, but as Winddancer had said, it was still filled; now overflowing, with fear. He was hoping his outward showing of courage would save his life.

_C

Draco had gotten himself back to Hogwarts in time for his next class. After professor Slughorn had given him the opportunity to oversee potions instructions for the Defenders of the Light, the professor decided Draco was competent enough for first and second years. Right now he had a class of first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

As he stormed into the classroom so as not to be late, he thought about how Professor Snape used to do the same thing as a means of student intimidation. Draco rolled his eyes at the comparison.

"Right then, settle down," he said uselessly. The students already were silent, fearing a professorial 'bad mood.'

"First things, first," he said. "Homework!"

Met with a universal groan, Draco smirked. Or at least he smirked as much as he could with the residual pain he was under after William Potter's Cruciatus Curse.

"I suppose then you would prefer if I waited until the end of class to give out the assignment?" he asked. "I'm sure this will increase your note taking exponentially, which will in turn create a boon for Flourish and Blots in parchment and ink sales."

In unison the class answered, "No professor."

Very well, then," he continued. "Following today's lecture, you will read sections two through five of the text. Then you will answer the questions on the board." Draco waved his wand at the chalkboard which revealed ten elementary questions. "This should require no less than two rolls of parchment.

"And Mr. Kelum and Mr. Shaffer, if you attempt to turn in any more one word answers on any assignments, you will find your entire class looking to remove your fingernails one at a time. However, when they will find the time will be a mystery to me since I will make sure no assignment for the rest of the year will be less than six rolls." Draco walked to the front of the two offending students and leaned close. In a slow, quiet, and menacing voice he said, "Am I understood?"

The boys nodded nervously. "Yes sir," they said together.

Draco began his lecture. When he was done, he showed the class how to brew a simple calming draught. He used the two boys he had intimidated at the beginning of class as his test subjects for the potion.

As he dismissed the class, Draco reminded the students of their assignment and managed another smirk to the two much calmer demonstration subjects. When all of the students had left, he gingerly made his way to the instructor's desk and sat down. Hiding his pain had taken its toll on him and left him exhausted. He needed to prepare for his next class, but before he could he needed to make a Floo call.

Normally, bending over and sticking his head into a fireplace would not be a problem. But his body protested at just about everything he forced it to do. He could almost swear even his hair hurt.

As he was about to make the call he was startled by Dolores Umbridge's voice. "Oh Draco, you have really missed your calling," she chortled. "The way you handled those students, one could hardly tell you'd rather kill them than look at them."

Draco turned and despite the pain it caused snapped at Umbridge. "What would you know about teaching, Dolores? Just because I don't like the fact that I have to teach doesn't mean that I don't like teaching."

Umbridge looked confused.

"Never mind," he said. "What do you want?"

"I was just looking in on you to see how you were feeling after William's outburst," she said in her most girl-like voice. "I wanted to make sure you weren't too severely damaged. Or at least well enough to provide a small service for me."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Draco shot back. "What do you need me to do?"

Dolores explained his mission to him and left. It seemed simple enough. It also seemed like a good idea on her part to consolidate her own power before anyone could take it from her. All she wanted was for him to arrange for William Potter's assassination. That choice of word seemed too grand for William. Draco thought murder was better.

He got up and went towards the fireplace to place his call. Just then two second years trundled in with more noise than he thought possible from two half-sized wizards.

He cursed his luck and decided he had no choice but to wait to make his report.

_c

The orderlies had taken Jax's wand when he was admitted. Since Randal arrested him, and he had been placed in the secure wing, they had no reason to give it back. He really couldn't blame them. He had made a sword to cover it, so the last thing anyone would give a man with a gapping sword wound is…a sword. Not to mention his dear cousin made sure he was watched around the clock. Being wandless didn't help him in his current predicament. His dear cousin had him arrested and placed in a high security room where he was watched around the clock.

In the week that he'd been here, Jax had one visitor, other than his jailers and Randal. A young man – who he found out was his nephew Harry – had accompanied Randal one day.

He had a very short conversation with Harry. He wanted to know something about Jax's grandfather Andrew Potter. That would make Andrew, Harry's great-grand father. While the questions had nothing to do with what Jax was searching for – and what he managed to accomplish before he was stabbed, Harry was very insistent that Jax was somehow involved with William.

Even though Jax thought the boy was daft for thinking he'd have anything to do with his cousin – except kill him, he did think Harry was a likable sort. Jax could see Harry was a genuine Potter, although he was a bit high strung and overly concerned with William's future. He seemed like the sort who exemplified the devotion to duty, honor, and family that was still driving Jax to make another family member pay for his treachery.

None of this was helping Jax extricate himself from his hospital prison. He was sure he was about to find his way to Azkaban shortly – since his wounds were healed well enough. It wasn't as if Randal had given his explanation of his father and younger brother's murder any credence. And any suspicions Jax had that Randal might pull strings to protect family – namely him – were crushed when Aurors unceremoniously dumped him here.

As he wracked his brain for escape possibilities, Jax heard the magical door lock snap open. He knew the Aurors would then stun him, so he rushed back to his bed to avoid his initial experience at the Aurors' hands. They were all business; they didn't warn him or even give him the opportunity to move. Their efficiency resulted in his head landing with a thud on the floor. Jax decided this was their Pavlovian way of training prisoners. It worked. Jax lay waiting for the spell's effect. When it didn't come immediately, he decided the Aurors had maybe learned a new trick. Jax understood law enforcement could become boring if one wasn't truly engaged in active investigation or enforcement. He expected guarding him had led to boredom. That boredom was bound to give his captors reason to resent him and to toy with him when they got the chance.

"You know, it's not like I'm going to levitate you out of here," an unfamiliar male voice said.

"According to your chart, you are scheduled to go to Azkaban today," said an equally unfamiliar female voice.

"See, I told you," the male voice said. "He was just trying to see if we'd actually do it. That's the way he is. He'll just keep stringing us along."

"I very much doubt that," the female voice countered. "If that were the case, I think I would have been able to tell. Besides, why would the ministry send a John Doe to Azkaban if there wasn't something more to him?"

The other sighed.

"So, he looks like he's asleep – or stunned – or something," the male said.

Jax decided these weren't Aurors and sat up.

"Actually, I was expecting to be stunned by you," Jax said.

His unexpected movement surprised the woman, barely more than a girl in Jax's estimation. She yelped causing her bushy brown hair to look as if she was in a constant state of shock. The young man looked to be a stout type with bright red hair. However, his ready wand also showed he was not slow witted.

"And you are?" Jax asked as plainly as if he were at a garden party.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said looking to Ron to continue the introductions.

"And the man holding the wand on you is Ron Weasley," Ron said as if daring Jax to disarm him.

Jax decided these were his new jailers. He had no reason to think anything else. While their conversation could have been an attempt to explain another way of man-handling him, he didn't think these two were much of a threat.

"Let's get on with it then," Jax said as he lay back down. "Go ahead and do whatever it is you have to do. I don't want this to take all day."

Ron looked at Hermione while he scratched his head. Hermione returned a puzzled look and decided to ask a question.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jax was perplexed. Here he was with two Aurors who wanted information. The other two guards were more interested in how to outdo each other in subduing him. The only ones who had questioned him were Harry and Randal. And they were more interested in making his answers fit their preconceived theories. These two were different. Perhaps, Jax thought, these were Aurors who were actually investigating his story… But wouldn't they know his name at least, he wondered. Jax decided he had nothing to lose to play along. Maybe he could find a way to escape.

"My name is Jax Potter," he said. "I'm the former heir to the Potter legacy. However, as I'm sure you well know, I have been subjected to some kind of blood magic that has rendered me unknowable."

"Uh, you do know that spell was broken, don't you?" Ron said incredulously.

Jax blinked and turned to Hermione.

"He's right," she said with more shock written on her face. "It's been lifted for a while now. So, people remember you now. I can't say that I do, but those from your past will.

"Ron, do you remember anything about Jax?"

Ron gave Hermione a look like he was lost. She didn't need the bond to tell he had no idea who this man was or why he was considered dangerous enough to warrant being kept under guards in a secured area.

Neither Harry nor Randal had told Jax the blood magic was lifted, Jax swore to himself. They barely gave him enough time for introductions. He had certainly been gone for a very long time.

As he thought about his plight, Jax began seeing he should have known something had happened. Randal recognized him immediately – that should have been his first clue. The next clue should have been when Randal returned and still remembered their last conversation.

"I guess I should have suspected something," Jax said. "I'll chalk that up to the hole in my guts.

Jax rubbed his stomach where magical medicine had repaired his injuries.

"So you say people remember the Potters now?" Jax asked Ron.

"Sure," Ron said. "They never forgot Harry and his mum and dad. But the rest of his family just kind fell off the face of the Earth. No one really noticed until Harry and Ginny bonded.

Jax gave Ron a blank stare as if he had said nothing important.

"Uhh, Ginny's my sister," Ron said as if to fill in a small blank.

Jax finally understood that while he may have been unknowable, the rest of the wizarding world continued on. And while he was chasing his own goals, Harry and this Ginny had apparently been the talk of the town.

"I hope you excuse my ignorance, Ron," Jax said. "You did say Ron was your name, didn't you? But all of this is news to me. You see I've been out of the country for the last twenty or so years. And I didn't much keep up with the news of the day. Besides, there was little to interest me after Albus Dumbledore cast the spell."

Jax continued through their new surprise. "I did receive an owl from him telling me that it would be for the best if I never returned home," Jax said. "And here I thought the old codger was just trying to tell me the law was not on my side. I of course assumed this was what was happening now. But, it is a lot to digest."

Hermione coughed quietly to get Jax' attention. "I am sorry," she said. "But, we need to get going before the Aurors catch on to what we've done. We'll explain more later."

Jax smiled and stood up.

"Oh, so we aren't going to Azkaban, then?" he asked, fully knowing they weren't.

"No," Hermione answered. "We are going somewhere else where we can find out what you know about the Dagger of Misery."

Jax' face blanched.

"So, William found it, did he?" Jax said. "Good, it's better he die a most horrible death. Very well then, let's be off.

"Oh, one other thing," Jax said. "You wouldn't to have happened to…"

Hermione brought out Jax' wand and then replaced it back into her robes.

"After you find out more and tell us a bit more about William and the Dagger of Misery," Hermione said trailing off.

Ron presented an old boot to the two of them and tapped it while he murmured, _"Portus,"_ making the boot a port key.

"Three, two, one," he counted down as the pull behind their navels pulled them to their next destination.

As the room cleared Bill Weasley entered with two Aurors in tow.

"So, he's supposed to still be here?" Bill asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – The Leader

William had no idea what hit him. His body was thrown through the far wall of his study. While he struggled to pick himself up, he felt something hot and moist on the back of his head. He reached back with his hand and felt something gelatinous. He brought his hand before his eyes. It was covered with small bloody bits and he realized: He was touching his own brain.

He felt no pain. As a matter of fact he felt strengthened. He stood up and could see blood dripping from his head. His right arm was broken; it hung at his side, bent at an impossible angle.

He wondered if the lack of pain was shock. Somehow he knew it wasn't. He looked at the hole he had made in the wall and knew: _I should be dead. Instead, I'm alive and I have the power to heal myself. In fact, I have the power than I have ever felt possible…I can do anything I want, and no one can stop me._

William Potter was not one to listen to anyone – unless it suited his ends. He looked for his wand and found it near the hole in the wall he made. He waved it at his arm and heard a sickening noise as the bones reset – again he felt no pain. _No more following others who are more powerful than I am. No more being a toady. It's time the world learned to fear me._

The door to his study burst open. "William, what happened?" screamed a hysterical Cho. "Where are you? Oh my god, there's blood…where the hell is he?"

Cho hurriedly stepped through the hole and saw William standing. She also saw the exposed brain matter on the back of his head.

"William, your head," she shrieked. "We have to get you to hospital now."

William turned to Cho and smiled as blood continued dripping onto his shirt.

"No, I think I am fine," he said.

"Fine?" Cho screamed. "Your brains are falling out of your head."

William reached to the back of his head again and brought his hand before his face. He held a small piece of flesh between his fingers and examined it with the curiosity of a child.

"Well, this can't be right," he said.

He waved his wand and closed his eyes. The brain matter that spilled from his head during his initial impact leapt back into his head. He heard the same sickening crunching sounds as his skull mended itself.

William looked down at the blood covering him and the floor.

"Looks like I've made quite the mess," he said to Cho who seemed to have gone mute.

"Well, that won't do at all," he said as he again waved his wand. The blood disappeared. He then looked at the hole in the wall. His body had ripped a large hole though the plaster, and there was a smaller hole where his head and neck went through. He inspected the holes in amazement.

"You know this should have killed me," he said to a still mute Cho. "I really don't know why I'm still alive. But I have this feeling that I'm more powerful than ever."

He turned around and paced. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Cho.

"I know what happened," he said. "I broke the Dagger of Fear and…"

William rushed through the hole to the other side where he immediately saw the shattered bottle on the floor . "Something threw me away from the Dagger and through the wall. Then a speck of light hit me in the face."

As he stood remembering what had happened, the temperature in the room quickly lowered. The window panes began freezing and Cho's breath became visible.

"What's happening," Cho said, finally breaking her stunned silence.

"I think they are here," William said.

"Who?"

"The Dementors, my dear, who else?" William said as if he were expecting them.

_C

A crisp white blanket of snow covered Hogwarts and the surrounding countryside like a linen sheet. From the clock tower, Harry could see small snow covered houses and buildings of Hogsmeade poking out of the snow. Looking at this peaceful scene made the beginning of the Christmas holidays more special than ever. He had never thought of peace before the war. Peace had an almost real flavor that calmed him and gave him an understanding at its preciousness. Harry's thoughts focused for a moment on rebuilding the Magical world. He then drifted to Christmas; what for him had been nothing more than another day had transformed into something special. Because of this, he was happy Molly Weasley had invited him to come to the Burrow for what she was calling "their first Christmas."

_You know Harry, _Ginny said through their bond. _ You are becoming more and more sentimental. The next thing you know, you'll want to pick out and decorate a garden gnome for the top of the Christmas tree._

Thoughts of the Christmas he spent at the Burrow and the tutu-clad garden gnome Fred and George tied up and painted gold for the top of the tree made him smile broadly.

_And what's the matter with that? _Harry sent back._ I think it's brilliant to look forward to something. Don't you? I just want to take everything in and enjoy it all_._ I think this is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had._

_How so, _Ginny asked tentatively.

_What do you mean, how so? _Harry asked._ There's so much getting ready to happen. I mean…it's just brilliant. Where are you, by the way?_

_I'm on my way to the clock tower, _Ginny sent._ I could see images of what you were seeing…flashes really. And they looked wonderful._

Harry thought for a moment and realized Ginny was supposed to be deeply immersed in Head Girl duties organizing the student departure.

_Yes, yes, _she sent._ I know what I'm supposed to be doing. But really, how hard can it be to get into a carriage and then into the only train leaving today? It's only the midgets that concern me. This is only their first or second go – and I have them all corralled and ready to leave._

Harry's eyebrows launched to the top of his forehead at Ginny's calling the first and seconds midgets.

_**You**__ handle all their little problems and see if you don't start calling them that, _she sent_. I don't call them that to their faces. _She giggled and paused._ It's just some of their problems are rather funny. Not their homesick or being bullied, I still take those issues very seriously. But things like a missing hairbrush or 'he made me eat too much candy.' I take a dim view on that kind of nonsense._

_I suppose If you can corral the First-Years, then I know you won't have any trouble keeping our children in line, _Harry sent as he laughed.

"I see nothing to laugh about, Mr. Potter," Ginny jokingly said as she approached him. "Actually, I'll have you know my father is quite the disciplinarian. Mum didn't raise us by herself you know. If you think you get to be the kindly good wizard of the family while I'm the wicked witch, you've got another think coming."

Ginny stepped up to him and kissed him even though his smile had grown.

"All right, I'll help with the discipline, starting now," he said as she finished her kiss.

A single eyebrow rose in question. "How so?" Ginny asked.

"Well for starters, you need to listen to my commands…I am the Defender of the Light, you know."

Harry waited for Ginny to react to his teasing, but she just stood looking at him. This was not what he was expecting.

"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What would you like me to say," Ginny said.

"I don't know; err, maybe that it will be a cold day in hell…or, if I don't want to walk around with bat bogeys…"

Ginny smiled at him. "Why should I?" she asked. "You are very well aware of my opinion on what you just said. And if you wanted to kiss me…well, I can't imagine my fiancé needing to go through all this drama."

Harry's face fell. He couldn't believe she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Ginny bent over and grabbed for something invisible on the floor and reached up to Harry's face.

"Here you go, luv," she started, "I think you dropped this."

Harry looked at her empty hands and her blooming smile.

"You dropped your face," she finished.

"Ah," Harry said as he smirked. "Good one…good one." Harry repeatedly nodded his head knowing she had successfully taken the mickey out of his attempt at doing the same.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you were going to 'command' me to snog your brains out," she said using her fingers as quotation marks for command.

_C

Harry thought the ride home was perfect. Ginny's charges had managed to keep out of trouble. She mentioned something about telling them that she had a direct line to Father Christmas, and would report them if they got out of line. While they were a bit too old to still believe, most of them were still young enough not to want to tempt fate.

As the train pulled into the station Harry could hardly contain himself. He had pulled on his knapsack and literally dragged Ginny, who dragged Hermione, who in turn dragged Ron to the train car's exit platform. He was bouncing on his toes waiting for the train to stop.

"Harry, what has gotten into you," Hermione asked. "You are acting like a child getting ready to go to a toy store."

Harry turned and smiled at his friend. "Am I?" he asked.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed, "What gives?"

"You know, luv," Ginny began, "you are starting to creep me out too. What gives?"

"It's a surprise," he replied, standing on his toes to get a better view of the platform below.

"Ah, brilliant! Everyone is here," he rejoiced.

"This is passed normal mate," Ron said. "I'm with Ginny. You are creeping me out too."

Harry turned back to his friends. "I don't think you'll mind when you find out what is about to happen.

"As you can plainly see, I have planned everything for you three to have an utterly brilliant start to the Christmas hols."

Harry moved aside so the others could see the entire Weasley family, the Grangers, and Andromeda and Teddy waiting for them.

Hermione turned to Ron and let out a scream. "My parents are here! Oh my lord, they are BOTH here!"

Ron quickly put his arms around Hermione after she seemed to want to jump off the train immediately to see her parents.

"Oh Ron, isn't it wonderful?" she blurted.

Ron released her once he was sure she would not jump from a moving train. As his hands became free, one hand went directly to the side of his head and started rubbing. Hermione saw this as well as felt a wave of nervousness from Ron spill though the link.

"Oh Ron, I'm sure everything will be fine," she said almost pleading with him. "Just give them a chance… Please Ron, for me?"

_Mione, I not worried about them. I'm thinking of you, _he sent through their bond._ We will be together forever. I just don't want anything to ruin this Christmas for you._

Hermione understood his earnest concern was for her feelings. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

_You are right, _she sent back to him.We _just need to give them time to get used to us. I am so lucky to have you, you know._

"I don't think you have much to worry about," Harry said. "I asked Randal to meet with your parents and personally invite them, Hermione."

This time it was Hermione's turn to worry.

"What did you do?" she asked as terrified look crept across her face. "You know Daddy tries to be open-minded. He just has trouble…"

Ginny took her hand.

"Let's see what Randal can do, shall we," Ginny said. "I mean he's been the personal assistant to the Minister for Magic, so he must know a few things about negotiations and politics."

Hermione nodded quickly and turned to attempt to gauge her parents' emotions.

"At least they don't look upset," she said. "That's a good sign…I think."

As the train stopped, Harry stepped down to the platform and was the first recipient of one of Molly's bone crushing hugs. Each of them got one in turn.

"It so good to see you all home," Molly said. "And with everyone here to see you back; it's just as it should be."

As Molly spoke, Harry looked to Andromeda and Teddy. He was still only eight months old but growing faster than Harry could believe. He expected to see the infant who could be held in one arm. What he saw now amazed him.

"You know they don't stay small forever," Ginny said as she caught on to where her fiancé's attention was focused.

"I know, but do they always get big so fast," Harry said without thinking.

"Silly boy," Ginny said. "Of course they do. Come on, let's say hello to our godson. Mum seems more interested in minding Ron and Hermione at the moment."

Harry reached out to hug Andromeda. He couldn't help himself from embracing her and Teddy. It was something he had to do, and when he finished the look in her eyes told him he was right.

"Harry, Ginny," Andromeda started, "You both look splendid! I'm so glad you two are doing so well. I hope everything is going well at school. You know Molly has kept me up to speed on the news."

Harry started feeling guilty about not writing to her and Teddy.

"And Harry, I want to thank you for setting up the nanny for Teddy, though I wish you would have told me about it first. It took some time for me to accept the idea, but three days a week is perfect. You are a dear to think of it."

_Nanny?_ Harry wondered. _When did I set up a nanny for Teddy?_ He decided to try and follow some of Ginny's advice and keep quiet until he could find out more. Ginny, as well as professor McGonagall, had told him he should try waiting to say anything when he felt like he was lost in the details of a conversation. They both said he should not be as much concerned with the details as the outcome. Professor McGonagall told him it was the key to any leader's success to listen carefully and react slowly.

_Did you actually listen to something I said? _Ginny sent over their bond.

_Yes, dearest, _Harry sent back.

_Sweet Merlin, he can be taught._

_You know, no one else can hear you in here, except me_?" Harry sent back._ So do you know about this?_

_Of course, _Ginny said._ Mum has been calling on Andie since we left for school. She said she offered to help with Teddy but that Andie refused to accept any assistance. So she mentioned it to Randal and the next thing you know he had a service send nanny candidates for Andie to interview. When she said she couldn't afford a nanny, Randal sent her an official letter from the Defender of the Light's office telling her you had created a trust for Teddy._

All of this sounded wonderful. Harry wished he would have thought of it.

_Randal knew that you would have asked him to do this if you had known about Andie's need. It's part of his job to do things like this for you._

Harry smiled as Teddy pulled on Harry's sweatshirt and smiled at him.

"I was happy to do it, Mrs. Tonks" Harry said. "I only wish I could do more."

Harry took Teddy's tiny hand in his own and watched as the boy pulled it directly into his mouth.

"Nonsense, Harry," Andie said. "And there'll be none of this Mrs. Tonks rubbish. You will call me Andie. Now what is this big event you have planned for everyone?"

"Big event?" Ginny said. "Do tell."

Harry smiled and withdrew his slobber-soaked hand from Teddy who whimpered his displeasure at losing his new toy. Harry then asked for everyone's attention. Once they all were listening, Harry invited them to a welcome home, pre-Christmas party at Grimmauld Place.

"Now, for those of you have been to my house – don't worry," he said. "I have been assured that the remodel is complete. This is my way of starting a new Potter tradition.

"Now if you will all follow me to the front of the station, I believe we have cars waiting to take us."

_New Potter tradition? Remodel? _Ginny questioned over the link.

_Yes, _Harry sent back_. Kreacher has been begging me to hold some kind of function so he could show off his work._

_Are you sure about this? _Ginny asked_. I'm sure…well he's not been the most…well…_

_Ginny Potter! _Harry sent._ Are you trying to say you don't think Kreacher is trustworthy? What would he think if he knew you didn't trust him? My poor elf has been working day and night, night and day. He's been working his little fingers to the bone._

Ginny could see it was Harry's turn to take the mickey out of her.

_Well it's your party, _she sent._ If you trust him, then I do too._

_That's my girl, _Harry sent._ Anything is possible, with a little nerve…and your brother George helping out._

Ginny smiled and gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze as they made their way to the cars.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Ginny had last been there. The tiny front garden had been redone in decorated miniature fir trees and Kreacher had planted Christmas plants. Kreecher had decorated the small iron fence with fairy lights, tree ornaments and tinsel. There was a sense of joy emanating from the normally foreboding house. Ginny could almost swear the old house was as close to smiling as the place had ever been.

"Well, looks like Kreacher has really spruced the place up," Harry said to the group who came with Ginny and him.

"Kreacher was always such a good elf," Andie said. "He would do anything to make us happy. I can hardly wait to see him again."

Harry looked directly at Ron expecting an acerbic or sarcastic response…at least a huff and rolling eyes. To his surprise Ron said nothing. Ron was too intently engaged in a guarded conversation with Hermione's parents to take notice of anything else.

Harry opened the door and could hardly believe his eyes. The remodel looked more like a complete rebuild. The hall had been completely replaced with a grand foyer with red and gold wall coverings. The ceilings were still high, but they were now decorated with artful wood casements. A fabulous hand scraped wood floor added to the warmth of the entryway. Everywhere Harry looked he could see travertine and stone finishes, exotic granites, rich stains and molding adornments that complimented the grandeur of this home – his home. Every possible detail was just perfect.

"Oh my," Ginny whispered as if she spoke too loud she would break the spell cast on the home.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Just then Kreecher ran into the room and skidded to a stop and bowed deeply in front of them. When he stood up everyone could see he wore a fully embroidered tea towel with the magical Potter crest emblazoned on it. Harry saw that it was red and gold with a gray bar across the middle. Seated inside the gray bar was a single gryphon. Since the Dursleys had never acknowledged his father, Harry had no idea where Kreecher would have found this kind of information. Even though Dobby and Sirius had mentioned the noble house of Potter before, Harry had just dismissed it as them poking fun. He never really gave it a second thought.

"God rest ye, merry gentlemen and gentlewomen," Kreacher said. "The master of the Noble House of Potter…" Kreacher bowed again, this time in Harry's direction. "… bids his family and friends welcome. Please enter and make yourself at home – this house has been renamed to fit its new owner – It shall now be known as Gryphons Den.

While Harry loved the new name and could see why it fit, he was shocked that Kreacher had done it without letting him know.

"Gryphons Den," said Harry's Uncle Randal. He had suddenly appeared at the door and apparently caught the little elf's welcome. "I can't say that it doesn't fit. As a matter of fact, it seems your little elf knows about my…err, our…family history. Well let's go see what he and Jinks have done to make this into the party you asked for."

Randal put his arms over Harry and Ginny's shoulders and started walking into the house.

"Good to see you again, Ginny," Randal said as they walked. "I do hope Harry has been treating you well. You know, all you need to do is say the word, and I'll be happy to help him improve his manners."

Ginny smiled. "I think I can take care of that," she said. "He's actually been very good. I mean he planned this whole thing without letting anyone know. That's a bit more than I expected of him."

"You do know I am right here?" Harry asked with feigned indignity.

"Of course dear," Ginny said. "If I said it anywhere else, you wouldn't know just how amazed I am."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't need to stand here and take any more of this than necessary. Would you like a butterbeer?"

"There's a good lad," Randal said. "Bring me a Dewars will you. I took the liberty of stocking your home with plenty of my favorite. While most wizards stick to the standard Ogdens Best – I think Muggles have perfected the art of creating a smooth scotch."

Harry's blank stare gave Randal pause. "Don't tell me no one has ever taught you about whiskey," Randal said incredulously.

"Oh no," Ginny said. "They've taught him more than enough."

"I see," Randal said with a knowing grin. "Well then it's about time you learn more of your family legacy, Harry. We Potters are known for our love of adventure and a fine scotch whiskey."

As Randal turned around to call Kreecher, he nearly tripped over his house elf Jinks. Jinks held a silver serving platter with a butterbeer mug and two glasses of Randal's favorite Muggle libation.

"Ah, hi Jinks, there you are," he said. "And, as always, perfectly equipped.

"Yes sir, I am here to serve," the old elf said. "I believe you would have chosen the Glenlivet Cellar Collection, 1971 for this occasion."

Randal's face blanched. The elf had gone into his cellar and produced the most expensive bottle possible. It wasn't that he minded sharing, but to give such an exquisite single malt to a neophyte was next to sacrilege.

Ginny noticed Randal's hand was shaking when he handed her the butterbeer and more pronouncedly as he handed the other glass to Harry.

"Now Harry, this is the very top of the shelf," Randal said with a quiver in his voice. "You see it was the very last whisky to bear the signature of the master distiller Jim Cryle before he passed the torch to the next generation. It's his masterpiece. It is the by far the standard that all others are measured by. It…"

Harry sighed and looked at his uncle as a small bead of sweat formed on his upper lip.

"I think I get the point, Uncle Randal," he said. "It is the best of the best."

"Quite right," he told his nephew.

Harry lifted his glass to his lips and stopped when he saw his uncle's eyes appear to bulge to the point of popping out of their sockets.

"Am I not doing it right, then?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it must be savored," Randal said relieved his nephew didn't just down the whiskey in a single go.

"Here, watch me," Randal said.

Randal brought the glass to his nose and inhaled slowly. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of the impressive, rich and fruity spirit. He then brought it to his lips and sipped what seemed little more than he did when he inhaled.

"Oh yes," Randal said. "Quite surely the most definitive scotch ever. I use the word smooth to say the high alcohol content is not obvious at first taste and the initial harsh bite is missing. Now understand smoothness can't hide the alcohol content forever, if you let even the best whisky evaporate into your sinuses, you'll know it's there!"

Randal seemed to express a reverence for the golden liquid as he spoke.

"The opposite of smooth is a sharp attack," he continued. "I think this is the most important single criteria for new drinkers. Some experienced tasters will forgive a sharp attack if there are other qualities of taste desired and present.

"And then there is the finish, which is nothing more than the aftertaste, an important quality to experienced tasters. I only mention it as aftertaste when it is particularly remarkable. Sherry cask aged scotch usually have…a… nice…uh…enduring finish…"

Both Ginny and Harry stood goggling at him.

"What?" he asked.

Harry handed his glass to Randal.

"Maybe when I have a little more experience with it I can show the proper appreciation," Harry said. "In the mean time, why don't you enjoy mine? I get the feeling you might like it much better than I will."

Harry looked at Ginny, who immediately offered him her butterbeer.

"Thank you, luv," he said. "I really think this is more to my tastes tonight. No offense intended Uncle Randal."

"Oh, none taken Harry," Randal said without hesitation. "None taken at all."

As Harry and Ginny moved to the other side of the room they greeted many of their school chums and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I thought your uncle was about to bite your arm off when he saw you getting ready to down that scotch like it was a pint," Ginny said.

"Oy, Harry," Seamus said in mock indignation. "What this about scotch? Don't tell me you've been holding out? Not Harry Potter, tell me it isn't so."

"Seamus, good to see you, mate," Harry said. "Did you and Alicia get everything back up to snuff at Illusions?"

"It's about as good as it's going to get, Harry," Seamus said. "I have Magical Law Enforcement all over me now. They were unimpressed by George's handiwork allowing Muggles in. Now, I either have to choose magical or Muggle clientele. And, if I choose Muggles, I can't book real magicians.

"You'd think the ministry had more important things to do than to put the thumb on small business owners."

"Don't listen to him Harry," Alicia said. "He's just mad because he won't get as much business from Muggles. They loved the place. We'll manage."

Harry could hear the disappointment in his friend's wife's voice. He was about to suggest Seamus stop in with his uncle.

"So where's this scotch I heard you talking about," Seamus continued like a dog looking for his favorite bone. "Most of you lot wouldn't know a good scotch if it bleeding bit you."

"Err, do you see that man there," Harry said pointing at his uncle. "Tell him I said you were a man of outstanding character and ability. Then let him know you know about the '71 he's hiding. And if he doesn't…"

"Glenlivet Cellar Collection, 1971?" Seamus said. "Oh bloody hell, there's no way he's got that here. Not with you lot. That's like feeding the host to pigeons – it's just not right."

As Seamus hurried toward Randal, Harry surreptitiously stopped Alicia.

"Err, Alicia, could you do me a small favor," he began.

"If you are about to ask me to stop Seamus from making a scene Harry, you are already slowing me down."

Harry smiled knowing his friend was in the best hands possible.

"No, Seamus is on his own, in that area," he said. "I was going to suggest that you mention your problem with MLE while you're talking to my uncle. He's very good at handling Ministry issues. He might be able to help out."

Alicia smiled and went after her husband. Seamus had already started a reserved conversation with Randal. Something Harry would find out later would be considered a decidedly spirited conversation for scotch drinkers. He'd also find out more about scotch than he ever wanted to know.

The party was a smashing success. Harry could hardly believe all the trouble Kreacher had gone to ensuring everyone had a good time. Kreacher had made plans for everyone, including the children brought by order members. The elf had brought in a nanny who also performed as a favorite television character to entertain them. At the end of the festivities, Kreacher had arranged transportation for all the guests. After those who were spending the night at Gryphons Den were shown to their rooms, Harry found Ginny seated on a couch in the drawing room. She had taken off her shoes and folded her legs beneath her. When Harry sat down she moved to hold him.

"It was a wonderful welcome home party, don't you think," she said.

"It was much more than I expected," Harry said.

"Mm hmm," Ginny mumbled back, half asleep.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. The last thoughts he had before sleep fully took him were about how lucky he truly was to have Ginny.

"You are the luckiest man alive," she said sleepily.

"Yes I am," he agreed.

_C

Randal was annoyed, and the slight headache he had from Harry's Christmas party wasn't helping. He wanted to have a word with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He also needed to talk to Iris and James. It didn't help that he hated waiting for people who were late. He had been expecting a report on his desk from Iris and James covering a new informant they had planted into William's organization. While he expected he would go a little lighter on the twins because they were family, he didn't expect them to take advantage of him; at least not so soon.

For reasons surrounding the upkeep of the magical bureaucratic world, Randal had become the de facto chief of staff for the Defenders of the Light. There were several reasons for this; the first being Harry's preoccupation with his "Hero thing" as Ginny and Hermione called it. The second and most pressing reason was the required disposition of the war booty. Randal was providing Harry the needed buffer to keep the rabid bureaucrats at bay.

The ministry, like all government organizations, ran on the daily requirements of it bureaucrats. They were the cogs that ran the magical world's machinery. Far-be-it for Randal to say they were unnecessary, considering he was one of them.

Their seemingly arbitrary deadlines were, usually, negotiable. But for some reason when it came to Harry Potter, even the Minister of Magic faced significant bureaucratic pushback for delays. Being the Defender of the Light only gave Harry a slight advantage – one that Randal had become accustom to using at every turn. That was until he faced Madam Boslem.

Appointed by the Wizengamot to oversee just about everything bureaucratic, Madam Boslem was the biggest pain in Randal's backside when it came to… just about everything. She demanded the D.O.T.L produce a budget and staff to manage overhead by the end of the year, a damn near impossible task for the most organized witch or wizard.

She also demanded a plan for war booty distribution be published within the week. This was another of her unreasonable timelines. As far as Randal was concerned, she just liked pointing out his shortcomings to everyone in every staff meeting from the janitorial staff to the minister himself.

Lucky for Randal that Kingsley was under the same microscope.

As he skimmed another neglected report on his desk, there was a knock at his door. "Come," he said. "I hope you don't want anything," he said to the opening door. "I haven't anything to give at the moment."

"Randal, I wonder if Ron and I might have a moment," Hermione said.

Randal's head snapped up and he smiled at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, Ron, come in, come in, sit down," he said. "I do work for you, so of course we can talk."

Hermione and Ron entered and sat down. Ron started the conversation by asking what Randal meant.

"I thought you worked for Harry," Ron said.

"Well, I actually work for the Office of the Defender of the Light," Randal said. "And I suppose it should be the "Defenders" since there are four of you who were appointed to roles. The two of you are only subordinate to Harry and Ginny."

Ron glanced at Hermione and opened the link.

_You know this might make this a lot easier now, _Ron sent_._

_I was thinking the same thing, _Hermione sent back.

"That being the case," Randal continued, "I technically work for all of you. So what can I do for you? Do you need help with licensing, or a run in with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Seems like that's a common theme these days."

"No, we need everything you have on Ajax Potter and his quest to create another Dagger of Misery," Ron said.

Randal's face flushed and registered discernable shock; something neither Ron nor Hermione had ever seen on the man.

"Where did you hear about that?" Randal asked in a voice trembling as if a most personal secret was revealed to the press.

"Let's say a little bird told us," Hermione said.

"You work for us, right?" Ron said trying to confirm his position with the man.

Shaking himself from his shock, Randal nodded his head.

"Yes, of course," he agreed.

"Good, then here's the deal," Ron started. "We took Jax after we found out he was being kept under wraps. After talking to him, we found out there was more complexity to the story. Information, we found that you and Harry had been told by Jax."

Ron turned and walked directly to Randal's desk.

"And by the way, we need to be kept in the loop from now on…If something happens here and we aren't informed, you can bet we will find out," Ron said.

Hermione interrupted. "What Ron is trying to say is that we are taking a more active role. We are not going to stand by and allow events to unfold around us.

"So, when we found out about the capture of Ajax Potter and his mission…well you can imagine, we were at a loss. The diversity of issues surrounding the Potter family and its interwoven magical issues is a great deal to comprehend. And, if you know anything about your nephew, Harry, he's not very good at sharing information.

"That being said," Hermione went on, "We are in a dire situation. If the original Dagger of Fear is released, it will exterminate of a good portion of the Muggle population."

Randal nodded. "I know."

"Did you know that Ajax has partially fulfilled his quest, that there is now a second Dagger of Misery?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," Randal admitted. "As a matter of fact, I thought it was just a story he told us to throw us off the trail of the murders he committed."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, while Ron sat down.

"What do you know about the woman searching Diagon Alley for him now?" Ron asked. "Do you even know about her? My brother and sister-in-law are helping her. I know Bill reported the incident on the beach and the assault on the man. The report clearly says that she used a sword to wound the man who killed her father. You never suspected that the man she wounded was Ajax?"

Randal shook his head.

"It's not there were other things going on at the moment," Randal said defensively. "Your other brother's kidnapping being the most pressing…not to mention the bondings, and the work of the Office of the Defender of the Light…there has been quite a bit happening here."

"Randal, we know that you are overwhelmed," Ron said. "I would be a complete git if I didn't think you needed help and that's what we are here to offer.

"According to my Dad, there's a Madam Boslem out for your head. There's William, who has decided to kill Harry and everyone around him. Someone is trying to kill Ajax. And then there are two Daggers to track down."

He turned to his bondmate. "Have I missed anything, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"The distribution of the war booty that Harry and Ginny have been ignoring," Randal said. "The Death Eaters that still are at large. The weddings…"

"No need to worry about that last item, mate," Ron said. "My Mum has that all sorted. She's got George helping, so that's as good as settled. Judging by the party last night, there's nothing to worry about on that front.

"Now what we need to do is what my Dad told Harry he needed to do a while ago," Ron continued. He stood up and went to the door while Hermione took up where he had left off.

"What you need, what the Office of the Defenders of the Light needs, is a trusted staff," Hermione said. "And that is what we decided could no longer wait."

Ron opened the door and Percy Weasley entered. "My brother Percy has agreed to help by organizing the office staff, producing a budget, and developing a plan to distribute the war booty. He's really good at that kind of thing.

"That will free you to help us navigate the rest of the Potters'…uh, issues," Ron said with a hint of a laugh.

"I'm not here to replace you Randal," Percy assured him. "I think Ronald has some very viable arguments, I must say. He's become very good at planning – much more than I would have ever given him credit for two years ago."

Ron smirked.

"Thanks, Perce," he said. "Now that that is settled, we need to get to Ajax's pursuer. She's going to know what happened to the other second Dagger of Misery."

"I didn't know there was more than one until now," he said apologetically. "I really didn't think the first one still existed until James found the Dagger of Fear."

Both Ron and Hermione showed their surprise.

"He's got it?" Hermione asked as if all their problems were solved.

"No, William took it when he was kidnapped," Randal responded.

_C

"You know you could have told me she wanted to murder someone before I took her to Diagon Alley," Bill said in a strained voice. "Merlin knows what she would have done if we'd have actually gotten to see Randal. You know she acted like there was nothing to it."

Fleur Weasley sat patiently at her kitchen table as her husband paced ranting and raving about what their guest had told him. She sighed as Bill brought up point after point of information that she didn't tell him. She sat in uncharacteristic silence waiting for Bill to lose steam.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Bill finished.

"Are you finished?" Fleur asked flatly. "If you have more, zen pleeze, go on."

Bill furrowed his brow knowing it was his turn to sit quietly as his wife explained her thoughts. Since she didn't raise her voice, he was sure he was about to be put in his place. She had a way of making him feel foolish for doubting her. It was a most endearing thing when it concerned her little idiosyncrasies around the house. He also tended to feel like a complete mountain troll once she let him in on what would eventually appear a well thought out plan for success.

"No, I think that's it," Bill said. "Evidently you are about to set me straight."

"Moi?" Fleur questioned. "Non, I would do nothing of the sort. I will tell you that you were correct in part. Asiya is, in your words, a lunatic. She is zhat way because she is in love and must kill 'er lover. 'ee as given er no choice. 'ee is on a quest for revenge that will cause more pain and suffering than 'ee could ever imagine. She does not wish to kill 'im but she cannot let 'im do zhis. I will also tell you zhat she plans to kill 'erself after she kills 'er lover because she cannot imagine life without 'im.

"You would never have 'elped 'er if I 'ad told you everything. And I doubt you would 'ave ever taken 'er to Randal if you knew. Zhat would 'ave been stupid."

Fleur also explained Asiya believed she didn't have a choice. Her lover was weak and unable to see past his own rage and hate."

_C

George thought Harry's party was a smashing success. Harry's house-elf had enlisted the help of nearly a hundred Hogwarts elves to ensure everything was perfect. It seemed that every single elf seemed to feel they owed a personal debt of gratitude to Harry.

If only I could get their help with the wedding and reception, he thought. Mum's plans are perfect and with all those elves helping, she'll get the storybook wedding she's dreamed of giving Ginny.

George went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and think about how to ask Kreacher for his help. He understood his mother was not too keen on the idea of using house elf labor for things any able bodied witch or wizard could do for themselves. He was also sure she had made her opinion known around Kreacher But this large formal event needed as much help as possible. So he decided that while he told Kreacher what a fine job he had done with the Christmas party, he'd let slip that he "only wished" he could find as much help for the wedding. With it only being two weeks away and his mother on holiday with her father, and there being so much left to do, he was at a loss. No one would be available to set-up, serve, or tear down.

"Kreacher, can you please come here," George called.

The old elf immediately appeared in front of him.

"I wanted to complement you on such fine work surrounding last night's party," George said. "It was positively smashing. I just hope I am up to the task with Harry's upcoming nuptials. You know it's going to be a very large event. I just hope I have everything we'll need. You know…I just don't know how you did it here. Everything was perfect."

Kreacher was not as dim-witted as George took him. The little old elf stood emotionlessly as he listened to George. George, on the other hand, being used to Dobby's immediate willingness to help was at a loss at Kreacher's seemingly unwillingness to help. This caused George to embellish the story more and more. But to no avail. Kreacher stood silently by as if waiting for some cue to move.

"If Mr. Wheezy requires Kreacher's help, all he needs do is asks," Kreacher croaked.

George rubbed his head and sighed. "Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"Mr. Wheezy didn't ask."

"Of course," George replied. "Well then my good elf, how about you and about a hundred of your closest elf friends lend me and Mrs. Molly Wheezy a hand with the wedding? We need your help to make everything perfect so that Harry and Ginny will be happy. You do want them to be happy, right?"

Kreacher's mouth split open revealing his jagged teeth in what George could only guess was a smile.

"We live to serve," the elf said. "And to serve great wizards and witches like the Defenders of the Light would make every elf happy."

George mentally rolled his eyes. Great, he thought, now the house-elves are part of Harry's cult following. I wonder if he really knows how good he's got it.

"Wonderful," George said. "Here's how it needs to go…" George spent the next two hours explaining everything to Kreacher, hoping the unmoving little elf was listening. After he reviewed the details of the tear down, he sat back and took a breath. "Do you have any questions, Kreacher?" he asked.

Kreacher looked down for a moment. He then lifted his head and asked, "How are you going to keep Molly Wheezy from breaksing your head when she finds out you did all this?"

"Uh, well, that, my dear elf, is a good question," George said. "I think I'll leave that up to her new son-in-law. I'm going to be too busy trying to get a certain Miss Potter to succumb to my charms.

Not to mention, I'll have the entire wizarding world as witnesses to stop her from hexing me."

"Tis a plan," Kreacher agreed. "Not a wise plan…but a plan none the less."

_C

James and Iris were irritated beyond belief. If they had missed the Floo call because of being late, they were sure Randal would give them a world-class telling off. He was a very patient man, except, it seemed, when it came to them. And Iris was not averse to telling James it was his fault they were late in the first place.

"She was just another pretty face," Iris said to the stack of papers she shuffled at her desk. "Did you just say you had an early day tomorrow and ask her out? Noooo, not the dashing James Potter; oh no, that would be too coarse, too common, too sensible."

James looked up from the fireplace where he had stationed himself since they arrived. "Yes, Iris, got it," he said. "Can you please give it a rest?"

"Actually, no," Iris snapped. "Why would I do that? I mean, really, what would that accomplish; would it make us less late, give us a better excuse for being late, or perhaps give us some insight that maybe, just maybe our informant would have given us? I think not!"

Iris rose from her desk and rounded on James. Her raven hair was dancing with her magic as though she were in the midst of a wind storm. Her emerald eyes gleamed with fury. Missing a rendezvous with a mole was the pinnacle of stupidity. Any time an informant risked making contact, it had to be a risk worth taking. Any mistake could cost them valuable information…not to mention the informant's life.

"You should have listened to me," Iris growled. "Now we have no bloody idea what in Merlin's pants William is planning."

"I know," James bit back. "I know, and all I can say is I'm sorry and it's inexcusable. What do you want me to do? Open a vein right here?"

Iris' anger was not quenched. "As if I thought it would help," she snapped back.

"Look, we always have a reason to go to Hogwarts," James said. "I know he'll contact us if there's vital information out there. Let's just keep working with what we have."

"We have nothing," Iris rebuked.

A knock at the door stopped Iris from sending a stinging hex at her brother to punctuate her last statement. The door opened revealing Ron and Hermione.

"Oy, we aren't interrupting a family quarrel, are we?" Ron asked.

"No," Iris snarled, "We both agree my brother is a dolt."

"Hey, that's no way to talk about my best mate," Ron said. "He may be a little thick sometimes, but that's what makes him…Harry."

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about Harry."

"Oh, right," Ron said as he looked at a thoroughly told off James.

Ron and Hermione stood at the door waiting for what seemed like an eternity. "So…do you two have a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Due to my brother's incompetence, I think we have more than enough time to share," Iris said as she stared boreholes with her eyes into James' head.

"Good," Hermione said. "Please close the door, Ron."

Hermione and Ron both sat down on a small bench in the twins' office. "We need to talk about Ajax and William," Ron started. "And we also need to find my brother Bill. He has the woman who stabbed Ajax with him.

"And, don't forget Ron," Hermione said. "We also need to know everything they know about the Dagger of Fear …as well as the second Dagger of Misery made by Ajax."

James and Iris stood dumbfounded. Neither of them could believe the amount of sensitive information Ron and Hermione had just revealed – information they had no business knowing. They turned to each other, silently accusing each other of leaking information.

"And before you go into your secret squirrel tripe, let's not forget we were both appointed to the Defenders of the Light," Hermione said. "We already spoke with Randal and are working under Ministry authority.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed. "Randal even gave us these." Ron tossed a shiny set of law enforcement credentials to James. The credentials had been tailored to the office of the Defender of the Light. and gave the bearer legal standing. Hermione held up her own set.

"You see, we are taking a more active role in the work of the Office of the Defender of the Light," Hermione said. "We believe William is, or shortly will be, extorting money from the Ministry in exchange for not releasing the Dagger of Fear in his possession."

"We need to get this all sorted before the New Year," Ron said. "That's when my brother Percy wants to hold the first war booty redistribution hearings. We'll need to make sure we can get Harry and Ginny as much information as possible, as well as William's most likely course of action before the end of the day."

Blinking was the only sign of life James and Iris showed as they stood silently.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Too aggressive a timeline?"

Hermione looked down at her robes when they continued their silent staring.

"Did I spill something on my robes?"

_c

Harry woke to the sounds of Arthur and Molly readying themselves for their holiday. The elder Weasleys exhibited the same amount of confusion Harry had grown to love every time they packed up their brood for Hogwarts.

"Molly, have you seen my shaving kit," Arthur said.

"Yes dear," Molly replied. "I put in your suitcase. Why you insist on using that Muggle contraption, I'll never know."

"Oh Molly," Arthur replied, "You are the first one to chide the boys for whipping their wands out for the littlest thing."

"Hopefully, you'll be whipping your wand out for other things," Molly said gleefully.

Harry's face blanched.

"You are a naughty little girl, aren't you?" Arthur said.

Ginny had already gotten up and gone to the kitchen to make tea leaving Harry on his own. He was paralyzed. Thoughts of what he should do were racing in his head. He couldn't interrupt – that would be wrong. But he couldn't just sit there without them knowing he was in earshot of their…their …behavior.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny's voice came though the kitchen door. "Do you have time for a spot of breakfast before you leave?"

"Oh Arthur, isn't that wonderful?" Molly gushed. "Ginny's made breakfast."

Harry saw this as his chance. He sat up, theatrically stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.

"Oh, good morning all," he said. "I see you're all ready to go. I'll just see if Ginny needs help in the kitchen."

Harry scooted from the couch past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the kitchen door. There he saw Ginny bustling around the stove and pantry.

"Good morning , luv…What's wrong?" Ginny said upon seeing Harry's expression.

"Uh…err…well," Harry stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked urgently as she moved towards him.

"No, not really," Harry started. But as soon as he saw Ginny's expression of concern turn to fright, he decided he may have overreacted. "I mean, yes, yes, I'm fine," he said.

Ginny had heard this from him before and wasn't about to let him relapse into anything close to what they had gone through last summer. "No, you are not, Harry," she said. "Now tell me, what's the matter?"

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him. While they both had been learning to deal with their war experiences with Healer Garzino, Ginny had also learned how to deal with Harry's communication issues. Garzino warned her that Harry could have a setback at anytime and that she was perfectly capable of handling it if she didn't try to ignore it or let him ignore it.

"It's nothing, really," Harry said.

"It must be something or else you wouldn't be in here claiming it's nothing."

Harry could see she was intent on knowing what was bothering him regardless of how trivial it was. "Ginny, really," Harry started, "It's really embarrassing."

"You have all your clothes and my Mum and Dad are the only ones in the house, so it can't be that bad."

Harry's face turned the brightest shade of red Ginny had ever seen. "Ginny, can we please talk about this later?" Harry pleaded. He froze as he saw Arthur and Molly entering the kitchen.

"Ah, smashing!" Arthur said as he went directly to the stove. "Look, Molly, I think our little firefly is going to give you a run for your Galleons in the breakfast department. Isn't that right, dear?"

Arthur looked up from the stove and saw the serious look on Ginny's face. He turned and saw an extremely flustered Harry standing opposite her. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"See, even Daddy sees something is wrong," Ginny said. "So out with it – What's got you going like this?"

"Yes Harry," Arthur said in a very serious voice. "We can't have any secrets. Best to get it all out in the open so we can deal with it and move on."

"Harry, dear, if it has you this upset, then we should talk about it," Molly added. "It shouldn't be that bad, we just saw you wake up and…"

This time Molly froze as she suddenly realized where Harry was moments ago. She went to Arthur and whispered in his ear. Ginny was unwilling to wait for her parents' conversation to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"I'm waiting Harry," she said.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were the closest things to saints that Harry had ever known. While they had seven children, Harry had never considered how they got them. He just thought the pair were born parents.

Just then Arthur burst out laughing. Molly was having a difficult time containing her own laughter and was trying hard to spare Harry's feelings.

"Will someone tell me what's so funny?" Ginny demanded.

Finally, Molly could hold her laughter back no longer. She too burst into a full laugh. Harry was caught up in their laughter and decided they knew what he and Ginny were discussing. Ginny was the only one of the four not in on the joke.

"Oh, bless my soul," Arthur said, catching his breath. "Harry, my boy, that was…well, I don't know what it was…Ginny, dear, I suspect Harry happened to hear your Mum and I gallivanting in the entrance hall. That's what's got him gobsmacked."

Ginny narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She could have opened the link to ensure this was in fact what upset him. But she decided his laughter was enough to show her she may have nothing to worry about…this time.

"Harry, you'll be a lucky man if you have a love like mine at our age," Arthur said.

At this Harry opened the link.

_I think I already am a lucky man._

_You had better, _Ginny sent back playfully.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The Ties That Bind Us

Harry stood looking out over the snow covered London cityscape below his bedroom window at Gryphons Den. While his home was still hidden from Muggles, it was completely obvious to magical folk. He had asked Kreacher to do this to allow approaching witches and wizards to greet the home's inhabitants without appearing completely daft – something Harry was keen on avoiding at all costs. He had been accused of just about everything including being completely mental that he refused to let anyone else suffer the same indignation because of him.

Now that Gryphons Den was complete, he wanted to enjoy his first Christmas as far from darkness as possible. He knew his Uncle William was on the loose looking to kill him and reassert himself as the Potter heir. But Harry refused to let it dampen his mood. He was going to do everything he could to ensure this would be the beginning of many Happy Christmases.

Grimmauld Place was not normally a cheery neighborhood. But, Kreacher and Jinks had taken it upon themselves to spruce up the street and decorate the small residents' car park with lights, garland, and tinsel. They had even charmed a Chestnut roasting vendor to set up at the corner. It seemed the elves were bent on keeping Christmas in a custom befitting the Noble House of Potter. The little elves had done so much that it brought out the Christmas spirit in all the work-a-day Muggle residents. Some had dressed their homes as gaily…or gaudily, as Ginny said…as a Muggle toy store. Even the most scrooge-like resident found time to decorate their front entrance with bright paper or bows.

Harry was accustomed to seeing Muggle decorations adorning the homes of Privet Drive growing up. He had even helped his Uncle Vernon put up some of them when his walrus-moustached uncle entered Number 4 in a Holiday Cheer contest. Uncle Vernon heard the most cheerful and festive house would normally win the presidency of the neighborhood beautification society. He was determined that year to make some "drastic changes." However, he was outdone by another resident who put up a life-sized diorama of Father Christmas's North Pole workshop. It was only by sheer luck Harry was not blamed for loss – he had accidently stepped on a colored light bulb for which he was sure he would go without dinner for a week. Fortunately, he was able to sweep up the fragments and put them under his Cousin Dudley's wellingtons. Once the fragments were discovered, poor workmanship was blamed for the bulb breaking under Dudder's enormous girth.

_Are you back up there waiting on Santa Claus?_ Ginny sent through their now open link.

_And what if I am?_

Harry could almost feel Ginny smile though the link as she poured warm thoughts of love and caring into it. It seemed as though their link continued growing stronger as Harry allowed himself to become more emotionally involved with his surroundings. Little did he or Ginny know that was in fact what was happening. If the couple had made a stop at Gringotts, Griphook would have told them the threads he saw only months ago had combined into cords and were now forming ropes. There were few who knew what this meant to the couple. And for now ignorance was bliss.

Harry looked around once more at the street below and saw Ron and Hermione headed towards Gryphons Den. As they approached, Harry could see they were happily walking hand in hand – something that made him happy to see.

_You should be happy, _Ginny sent._ They've had a rough go of it._

_And you and I have had a stroll in the park, then? _He sent back.

_I'm saying nothing of the sort, _Ginny returned._ I'm just saying it's a good thing for them. Hermione seems to be reconciling with her parents. Ron needs her and she needs him. I think they are perfect for each other._

Harry thought back to a moment last winter when Hermione had told Ron off after returning to help them. Little did it matter to her that Ron had just destroyed a horcrux and shortly before that recovered Gryffindor's sword and Harry from a watery grave.

_I doubt Ron or Hermione would find your current stroll down memory lane appropriate, Harry dear._

_I'm just thinking how close Ron came to Hermione kicking his arse, _he returned._ You know I pretty much ran for cover and left Ron to fend for himself._

_After Ron destroyed the horcrux, I think he realized just how much he loved her._

Harry turned to find his chin a top his favorite strawberry and wildflower scented head.

"Do you know of another scent like that?" Ginny squawked, acknowledging the idea that he might know another.

"Well, you know Andie is using something close on Teddy," he said.

"I doubt that very much," she replied. "Let's go see Ron and Hermione before you get yourself into trouble."

"I doubt I could get into that much trouble," Harry said in a mock hurt tone.

"Mmm hmmm," Ginny mumbled on her way to greet her brother and best friend.

As was their custom, Ron and Hermione entered Gryphons Den and went directly to the hearth to warm themselves and wait for Harry or Ginny. It was there Ginny found them happily discussing what sounded like a very successful day.

"I think the whole thing is going to make him very happy," Hermione said to Ron.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they are hatched," Ron replied. "You know how he can be sometimes. We could hand him everything he needs – like you did with your beaded purse – and he still thinks everything's about to crumble."

"Oh Ronald, that was different," Hermione said.

"I'm just saying, 'Mione, you can never tell how Harry's going to take this kind of news; regardless of how good it is."

"What news?" Ginny asked.

Ron turned and smiled broadly. "Hi Ginny, I didn't even hear you come in."

Ron spread his arms and enveloped her in a hug so fast she felt her face flatten against his damp jumper. She managed to raise her arms around her brother and tentatively pat him on the back. Hermione smiled at Ron's diversion attempt knowing Ginny would see right through it.

"Won't work," she said through his chest and her own hair. "What news?"

Ron released her and smiled.

"So where's Harry?" he asked, acting as if he heard nothing. "We need to tell you both what we've done to make things easier for the DOTL."

"All right, Ron," Harry said as he walked into the room. "I'm here. All right, Hermione?"

"Hi, Harry," Hermione answered. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," he said.

"So what's the news?" Harry asked.

Hermione saw that both Ginny and Harry were on a single track. They both wanted to know what she and Ron had been doing that had them visiting the Ministry of Magic the day after they arrived home. Harry and Ginny had decided to use the holiday to make ready for Christmas and the wedding. They had not thought about engaging in Ministry business – in fact, they were content to allow Randal to continue on as he was doing.

"We decided to help Randal set up our offices," Ron said.

Harry looked nonplused.

"I thought he was already doing that," Harry said.

"Yes, well he is only one man, isn't he," Hermione started. "He needed help organizing everything.

"You have to remember that the last time there was a Defender of the Light the demands were much simpler. Government bureaucracy is more complicated now. And we have to realize the extent of our responsibilities are far reaching, and…"

Hermione hesitated and looked to Ron for encouragement. His determined look gave her everything she needed to go on explaining without fear of Harry feeling he had failed to live up to his new position.

"Well, we just can't keep ignoring our responsibilities, is all," she said bracing for Harry to lose his temper.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, feeling as though he completely misheard Harry or that Harry had misheard Hermione.

"I guess I should have expected this to happen," Harry said. "I mean, what kind of git expects to just go on holiday when there's a lunatic out looking to kill him. Not to mention that that lunatic has access to the same magic that released Dementors on the world and is probably trying to figure out a way to use it."

Hermione decided to take the initiative, since Harry seemed to agree with their increasing their involvement in day-to-day operations.

"That's one of the most important issues we have to discuss," she started. "After speaking with Randal and Ajax, we have come to the conclusion there was something wrong with our assessment of the danger."

Ginny could feel her heart quicken. She understood William was evil. She also understood he was conspiring against Harry – but to what extent, she had no idea. It was something she had never asked.

"So what do you think he's trying to do?" she asked.

"Hermione thinks he has a couple of goals," Ron said. "First, though, we need to identify what weapons he has at his disposal.

"We thought he had some sort of loose organization of former Death Eaters. That much we still think is true. However, according to James and Iris, he has started recruiting new members. As you know, the Ministry lost track of a couple of high muckedy mucks from Voldemort's government. We are pretty sure one of William's co-conspirators is Umbridge."

Harry reflexively scratched the back of his hand where the scars of Umbridge's punishment had fades but still remained in his memory.

"He also has another person in his inner circle," Hermione said. "I think it's Cho."

"What?" Harry said. "How is that possible? She wasn't a Death Eater. She fought on our side. I mean she was there at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Harry, mate," Ron said. "I can't be any more surprised than you are, but this came straight from George. He saw her there with William."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Why are we just finding out about this now, if George knew?" Ginny asked. "Why didn't he tell us as soon as you rescued him?"

"Dunno," Ron said. "I don't think it was the highest thing on his priority list. And we aren't really very good at this DOTL thing yet."

Hermione returned to her Minder persona and continued.

"That's not the only thing we had wrong," she said. "William has the Dagger of Fear not the Dagger of Misery."

Ginny's head was spinning. She vowed she was going to keep closer tabs on what the other's were doing to ensure she didn't feel this lost again. There was so much information she had not known – and to be honest, she had not shown interest in before now. Yet, she understood she needed not only to know the current situation, she also needed as much background as possible to ensure she wasn't left out and forced to be a bit player in the DOTL.

Harry understood what it meant to be unwillingly left in the dark. He had the same thing happen to him during most of his time at Hogwarts. He wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Ginny.

"I only know a little about the Dagger of Misery," Harry said. "What did you two find out?"

"Harry, it's all part of your family history," Hermione said. Not waiting for the shock to wear off, she ploughed on. "It reaches back to the beginning of the Black Death. That's what the first Dagger was.

"We found out that William went to Knockturn Alley to The Tears of Ali to recover a box left there by your ancestors about six hundred years ago. The strange thing is that the box was like some kind of safe deposit box and all we know about it so far is that James beat him to it.

"And, as you already know, William went after James. The reason was he was looking for what he thought was the Dagger of Misery."

"We think he thought it was Iris who had it," Ron said. "That's why she and George were taken. I'm not sure, but we think they were the three measures of blood that I prophesized."

Harry decided this was more information than he could take here in the entrance foyer. He took Ginny's hand and brought the others into the only room on the ground floor that remained mostly as Sirius had left it; the drawing room that had the family tree on the wall. Jinks and Kreacher had reduced the size of the Black family portion and overlayed the Potter heritage. Harry thought this might give him a better perspective on those involved and a sense of time.

To her credit as the Minder, Hermione didn't skip a beat. She used the wall image as if she had suggested their relocation.

"You see here at the very top," she continued. "Somewhere before that up there is where the Potters first became involved with the Daggers. I don't think they were involved in actually creating them…mostly because legend says they were made to stop Genghis Khan. And the earliest record of the Potters in Magical history is in the reign of Charles I."

Hermione turned to see the three others sitting in chairs facing her as if she were a professor.

"Well, I haven't had time to see exactly how far back the Leviosa Maxima affected your family," Hermione admitted.

"I think what you've found out so far is incredible," Ginny said, while Harry enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled and continued. "From what I've been able to piece together, William may think he has the second of three daggers. But what he doesn't understand is that the first dagger was unnamed for some reason – or if it did have a name, no one bothered to record it before they were killed by the Black Death."

"You mean it was responsible for the Plague?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking that's what happened," Hermione said. "I can't really be sure, since the only thing I could find recorded of was an agreement between the Ministry and one Harry Randal Potter to serve as an emissary to the Dementors."

Ginny's eyebrows shot as she looked to a unperturbed Harry.

"What would he do that for?" she asked.

"For that matter, how could he do that?" Ginny added. "Remus said they were among the foulest creatures on earth. He said they 'infest the darkest, filthiest places, and glory in decay and despair; that they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them.' He didn't say anything about them having any kind of mind."

Hermione stood and blinked a couple of times.

"Err, sorry," Ginny said. "I suppose you're going to get to that part."

She smiled and continued, "Yes, well technically, that's true. They don't have a soul, but they can think. And that's because of your ancestor, Harry. He found a spell that made it possible for one of them to speak for all of them.

"It's really quite brilliant – however, it is very dark magic."

Hermione hesitated. The next information she had to share she was sure would wound Harry deeply. While she was wary of his virtual non-reaction, she expected the worst from what she and Ron had discovered. She was sure, however, that Ron, better than anyone, understood Harry's feelings and would be best at giving him the news. Hermione asked him through the bond to tell Harry the rest.

"Harry," Ron said. "You aren't going to like the rest of this, but you need to know. Hermione doesn't want to tell you. But, I think you have to know what you're facing; the good and the ugly. And trust me, mate, what I'm about to tell you is very ugly."

Harry didn't know what could be uglier than Dementors. He had been chasing dark magic long enough that he didn't think there was anything that would surprise him.

"Harry," Ron started, "The reason your ancestor could communicate with the Dementors was because he created the first horcrux."

There was a slight pause in the room before Harry answered.

"Yeah, I know…" he said.

_c

Percy took his role as the Defenders of the Light Office Manager very seriously. He understood this office would be very busy and extremely important to the Wizarding world. If he had thought about it he would have realized he was finally in the position of his dreams. But position wasn't the force driving him at the moment – getting Harry and Ginny's affairs in order was.

Being the Defender's office manager involved more than providing professional services – it also involved personal services in order to free the Defenders to concentrate on more pressing matters. This gave Percy access to personal financial information. Most of which Harry had kept secret – like the fact that he was the silent partner in Weasley's Wizarding Weezes – as well as others that Percy thought were due to Harry's humility – that he was the single wealthiest wizard in the world.

While a great deal of Harry's wealth was due to winning the war, Percy found that no one had documented a proper accounting of which assets came from the Potter vaults and which came from seized assets. Gringotts only gave him a superficial listing of total assets as well as holding and properties. This presented the new office manager with an accounting mess that would seriously impact his plans for the redistribution hearings that Hermione said needed to happen by the first of the year.

Well it's obvious that this is in total disarray, he thought to himself as he closed another ledger. And with practiced efficiency, he pulled out a sheaf of parchment and started composing a letter to a financial wizard. The contents of the letter were simple and asked one question; would the wizard's firm be interested in taking on the Defenders of the Light as a client.

Percy, always being the officious being, went as far as to melt sealing wax and affix the Defender's seal to the letter, something most offices had done away with as being too stuffy. Percy, however understood that while Harry and Ginny's authority was under royal decree, just like any government organization, it must provide the people with some pomp and circumstance to ensure them confidence. This was just the first of many changes Percy would make in an effort to build the Defenders into and credible organization.

It felt as though he had just released the owl he tied the letter to when his office fireplace roared to life with the face of the man he was soon expecting to see.

"Liam, I was just thinking about you," Percy said in the way of a greeting. "As a matter of fact, I just sent you an owl."

Liam Abercrombie was a junior account wizard with Lyons and Shares, the Wizarding world's preeminent investment house.

"Percy, may I come through," Liam said.

"Certainly," he replied.

The fireplace roared again as a man the same age as Percy made his way through. He was impeccably dressed in business robes. While the Floo had left bits of ash in his hair and on his shoulders, grooming showed him as a man of some status.

"Hello Liam," Percy said warmly as he extended his hand.

Liam shook Percy's hand and narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"What are you trying to do to me," Liam said as he dropped Percy's hand.

"You want me to take over the Defender of the Light's accounts? Do you have any IDEA what that entails? You know he still has to disperse the war funds? That's an incredible amount of work."

Percy perked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "I thought you'd be excited at the new business."

"Percy, please don't get me wrong," Liam said. "I just don't understand why you don't have the Ministry handle this – or at least begin the process. At first blush, this effort is going to produce a fortune in billings. Are you sure the Ministry can afford it?"

While Liam was, what Percey called, a financial wizard, he didn't see the bigger picture.

"The Defender of the Light must be beyond reproach in matters dealing with the redistribution of war booty," Percy said. "And I was looking for someone trustworthy to assist the Defenders in this task. However, if you feel your organization is not up to the task…"

Percy took on his officious tone with his last statement before Liam stopped him.

"Well, I have to say as a junior account wizard, I am not going to be looked on kindly by some of the more senior witches and wizards," Liam said. "This kind of thing can make or break a career.

"You know, you are making this into an ethical choice?"

Percy smiled and nodded. "Of course I do," he said. "Doing what's right versus what's easy is always an ethical choice. And the way I see it, it's not an issue of you making others look bad, it's a matter of providing your ethical services for the betterment of the wizarding world."

"You are not going to let me refuse this are you?" Liam asked.

"No," he replied. "Had you not objected to the billings, I might have reconsidered. But, as I expected, you are more concerned with your client's financial well-being than your own enrichment. That my good man is what we need."

The men shook hands and agreed on an appointment for solicitors and signatures.

Later, when Percy was alone in the office he created individual self updating datebooks for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Why Randal hadn't done this was beyond him – then it occurred to him that Randal had been providing Harry and Ginny with cover from Madam Boslem. If she'd had known there was a Defenders' calendar she would have tried to monopolize it.

Just then the woman who was the bane of every Ministry manager opened the door and strolled into Percy's office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," she said. "I'd like a word."

_C

Molly was having the time of her life. She and Arthur had never had the chance to really go on holiday. What with the children and the war and money being tight, it just wasn't something they missed. When they went to Egypt with the children Molly still felt she needed to look after everyone. But here she was on a magical cruise where every want and desire was attended.

She and Arthur had met a wonderful American couple who had the same number of children except in reverse. Jim and Jenny North had six girls and one boy – who also happened to be the youngest. It was also their first vacation and they were going to enjoy it if it killed them. At least that's what Jim had told them their first night aboard the ship.

This morning Molly had an appointment for a spa treatment. Jenny told her the night before it was quite possibly the most extravagant indulgence she had ever had. She also told Molly the spa-wizard took twenty years off her looks. Molly could never imagine a glamour charm like that – nor could she resist the idea of unfettered pampering.

As Molly entered the spa she saw another woman exiting. As young as she looked to Molly, she thought she was either a crew member or a spa employee. There was no one at the reception desk, but there was a small sign asking her to be seated and that the attendant will be with her shortly. As she looked around she thought to herself how oddly out of place she felt here. The spa was decorated in an Asiatic minimalist manner with the tiniest detail manicured to the nth degree. This was something she was never able to rationalize at the Burrow – every space was needed there!

Just as she was about to sit down a lovely young witch entered from another door with a handsome wizard. The witch was positively radiant – her hair and face were perfect, her posture hinted at a feeling of wellness that cascaded into a positively brilliant aura. Molly couldn't see a single blemish or wrinkle. While she had not seen this woman before she came to the spa, Molly hoped she could be half as refreshed.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, how nice to see you," the handsome wizard said in a deep rich clear voice. His face was smooth and his skin was a dark mahogany shade that underscored his Mediterranean ancestry. Molly was so engrossed by this man's beauty she forgot to answer him.

"I thought we would start with a full treatment and then set up another appointment before you leave for home," the wizard said as he led her to the back rooms where she was about to receive the most exquisite treatment of her life.

Meanwhile, Arthur had signed up for a hike to an ancient Inca site on the Northwestern coast high atop a mountain. Originally he was more interested in tasting everything in the wonderfully colorful village markets, but Jim North had convinced him he would be missing the best part of the Andes Mountains if he didn't get to an original Incan observatory.

It was, after all, only a 5km hike, so Arthur decided he could do the hike and still have time to get to the market excursion. No one told him it was also a 300m accent that began at 1500m. When Arthur arrived at the Apparition site he found Jim already there waiting on him.

"Hi Arthur," Jim said. "The guide already started the hike. He said the path is well marked and that we should meet him there. I guess we are the only ones willing to put our fitness to the test while on vacation."

Jim laughed and slung what looked to Arthur like a normal backpack. Normally, Arthur would have brought his own backpack or at least extra water for the hike – he was no novice when it came to hiking. He loved to walk the countryside at home. He picked up the habit while at Hogwarts. There he and other friends would go for hours up and down the foothills and glens, always careful to avoid the forbidden forest. He thought he should be fine.

As they started their walk, Arthur decided talking to Jim while taking in the incredible vistas from the path would not detract from either's enjoyment.

"So Jim, what is it you do back in America?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing right now," Jim said. "I'm unemployed. Right now I'm on R&R from the Army. I'm a reservist, so I guess that's my job…At least until the summer."

"Really?" Arthur excitedly said. "We just finished our war. So what exactly are you doing?"

"Yeah, I heard about your war," Jim said. "Kind of a real mess; I mean no disrespect, but, I'm not sure it was handled in the best way possible."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with sincere curiosity. He was talking to a professional military man.

"Well, I'm not much concerned with the politics of it all," Jim started. "That's not my area. I'm more of a strategy and logistics kind of guy. I just can't see putting a boy in charge of the whole war. I mean, yes, technically, he was an adult, but even we wait until they are eighteen before we allow a wizard to join – then he has to be trained for nearly a year before he's ready to go into combat."

"Harry was trained," Arthur said. "Professor Dumbledore saw that he was taught…"

"A professor cannot teach magical combat survival," Jim interrupted. "Your Harry Potter only survived, in my opinion, by sheer dumb luck. He started at a disadvantage and no one took him by the hand and trained him – and he was a boy for god's sake.

"I've heard about your Brit sense of a stiff upper lip – but, when you are dealing with young people, it's about training and discipline. That's the key to dealing with the fear and terror of war.

"Now I don't know this kid…and I'm sure he's a hell of a good guy and all, but I'm sure he's a mess right now – that is unless someone is seeing to his mental health."

Arthur was aghast at Jim's assessment of Harry without even knowing him. Arthur was also slightly intimidated by the younger wizard. Here he was confidently striding up a path that, by contrast had Arthur breathing harder and harder at each step. Jim finally seemed to notice and take pity on Arthur's predicament – or he was feeling the effects of the thin air as well. Nevertheless, Arthur was glad when Jim stopped and waited for him to catch his breath.

"You know," Jim started. "I hope someone is also seeing to his training as well. I know people are going to continue to expect great things out of him. But where's he going to find the information he needs if someone isn't there to – like I said – hold his hand.

"You know you just don't dump titles and rank on a kid and expect him to go forth and do great things. It just doesn't happen.

"I know, I know," Jim said while putting his hands up in front of himself as if defending against an invisible onslaught. "It's beyond my pay grade. He's in good hands…you have top men handling the situation…blah, blah,blah."

Jim sighed and smirked at Arthur.

"Sorry," he said. "I get a little passionate about that kind of thing. You know, I met a general once who told me that if I wanted to remain young forever, then stay close to the military. He said this is where the best combination of best and brightest come to make their way. And he was right. I've grown to love this way of life. Sure, I'm a gypsy, but I love the fact that I train these kids – like your Harry Potter, and grow them into leaders. Once I'm done with them, they are ready for anything – and I'm ready to let them go out and do great things."

"What's a pay grade?" Arthur asked. Jim laughed.

"It's a saying meaning it's a decision that's made at higher levels than mine," Jim said. "Come on, we're almost halfway there."

Arthur's eyes bulged. He looked up the path and then to his rear. They had only walked about 1500m. He felt his chest and wondered if the burning sensation in his lungs was normal.

"If your lungs are burning," Jim said as if reading his mind, "Then you know you are alive.

Come on, don't give up on me Arthur. It all mind over matter. If you don't mind, then it doesn't matter."

The two men continued up the mountain until they reached the end of the path. There the guide rewarded them with one of the most impressive views Arthur had ever seen. He could see all the way to the ocean and the shape of the isthmus that led to the rest of the Americas.

_C

Harry was none too thrilled to have Ron and Hermione find that the Potters were responsible for creating the darkest magic ever. If anything, however, it did help him rationalize that it should have been him who needed to find all of Voldemort's horcrux and destroy them. Maybe that was what Snape meant by destiny.

He and Ginny had decided they should also do the same as Hermione and Ron and dive into Defender of the Light business. Ginny wanted to make sure Harry included her in every decision, since she was his Co-Defender.

"I have a question," Ginny asked while the two of them were discussing Ron and Hermione's activities. Harry was afraid he was about to undergo the telling off of his life. Ginny had acted as though nothing was wrong in front of Ron and Hermione. For a moment Harry thought she might have just missed the part about him knowing more than letting on. But that evidently wasn't the case. Ginny had just waited until Ron and Hermione had left and she had him alone.

"If you knew about the Dementor, slash, horcrux connection with your family, then why didn't you tell someone?" she asked offhandedly. "It would make sense to include me, at the very least, considering I'm your bondmate."

Harry straightened himself in the chair he was sitting. He looked at the chart on the drawing room wall and took a deep breath.

"Ginny, I'm not going to pretend like I just forgot to tell you," Harry started. "As a matter of fact, I'm not really sure what to tell you that would satisfy you."

It was Ginny's turn to stiffen. She didn't like the impersonal way Harry was speaking to her. He acted as if she were someone he had just met from the Ministry or from the Daily Prophet. This would not do.

"I suggest you tell me everything then," she said flatly. "That is if you…" Ginny paused.

"No strike that," she said. "You forget; I'm the Defender of the Light too. You will tell me everything and we will work together on this. I will not be shut out due to your lack of communication or your 'hero thing'."

She cocked her head a looked directly into his eyes waiting for a response. Harry could see there was only one acceptable answer – regardless of what he was really thinking. That didn't mean that he would or could say the right thing.

"Or else what?" Harry asked, his ire obvious. "You may think I've been 'keeping things' from you, but I haven't. I've been trying to find out as much as I can about this and what William is planning. This isn't some kind of game you know."

Ginny had hit a nerve and so had Harry. Her demands were more than Harry was willing to accept. As well as his treating her like a silly schoolgirl was more than she would tolerate. He felt like he was perfectly capable of doing exactly what he needed to do in order to control the situation. I'm Harry Bloody Potter, I can bloody well do what I want, Harry thought to himself. Harry's temper was flaring out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. While he was thinking these thoughts, he felt like he was only an observer.

"You know I can bloody well decide what to do and who to tell what when I need to," he said sternly and only slightly confused by his words.

"Well you obviously need a lesson in relationships, since you obviously have already spectacularly failed in communication and teamwork." Ginny's words bit him deeply. She was already indifferent to his temper because she too was raging.

"You may think you are 'all that' and a 'bag of crisps' but let me clue you in," Ginny said with the impact of steel on steel. "You have a partner and a bondmate to consider…"

"Right, back to the bond, again," Harry sneered.

This hurt Ginny. She knew they had both taken the bond seriously when Sirius had told them they needed to grow it or they would both suffer. But Harry started it…and he was fighting dirty – this meant the gloves were off as far as she was concerned. If Harry wanted a fight, then that's what he was going to get, she thought. She felt like she had put up with enough of his nonsense and he needed to know what a git he was being. It was not like these were her own thoughts. They felt foreign, disingenuous…almost like they were the thoughts of someone else.

"You are being irresponsible and a complete git," she growled. "You seem to have conveniently forgotten that the bond is as important to you as it is to me!"

It was then that both of them recognized they were being manipulated by an outside force. They were arguing verbally. Whenever Ginny wanted to make her point, Harry thought, she would do so in the link. There she was sure to understand everything Harry wanted to say.

"Ginny, open the link," Harry commanded.

"Why should I?" she snapped back, knowing full well that she wanted to go there, but was more interested in defying Harry's tone. "You are just going to be a git there as well. For all I know you might have planned all this like your Uncle William. It does sound like something a Potter man would do, doesn't it?"

Harry ignored Ginny's barb and tried opening the link. He expected it to be locked down due to their quarrel, but it opened with ease.

_Ginny, what's going on?_ Harry asked in the link. _ Why are you fighting me? I said I forgot to tell you after I heard this because of what we were doing to get George, Iris and James back._

_What? You didn't say that? _Ginny responded. _I told you that you needed to trust me. That I wasn't about to run off and do something without you…and that I wanted you not to do the same._

_None of this is making any sense, _Harry said. _It seems like I'm saying things in my head that aren't coming out of my mouth. Either that or I'm not hearing what you are saying._

Ginny agreed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for being a git," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sorry for being one too," Ginny replied.

Suddenly the drawing room's outward facing wall exploded raining debris around the couple. Ginny pulled her wand the moment she heard the _bombarda maxima_ cast from outside and cast her own shield over them. The shield was fast, but not fast enough – they were both hit by plaster and wood that sent them to the ground.

"You two are a pair, aren't you?" a completely frustrated and angry William said as he entered Gryphons Den through the hole he had just blasted. "You know Harry; I've about had enough of you and your little girlie here. I think it's time I just kill you and be done with it."

Harry and Ginny quickly got up and faced William. Ginny could hardly believe just how much he looked like Harry. While William did not have Harry's lightning bolt scar, he was almost his double.

"I know," William said with practiced certainty, "I look just like Harry bloody Potter. Gads, if I haven't heard that more than a million times. Don't worry, my sweet, I'll be able to show you some differences. And you like it."

Ginny felt dirty from hearing William's words laced with suggestion and recoiled in revulsion.

"I doubt you'll live long enough for that," Harry said as his wand slipped out of his pocket and into his hand.

"_Incarasus,"_ Harry yelled as ropes flew from the end of his wand toward William. He immediately batted them away and fired a stunner at Harry.

The hex hit Harry directly in the face. But instead of falling, Harry stood his ground feeling as though he had been hit by a first year's stinging hex.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked in mock indignation. "Did you hit me with a tickling hex?"

This did nothing but infuriate William. He cast a nonverbal spell that launched a fiery rope emanating from the tip of his wand around Ginny. She responded with a flame-freezing charm and then screamed as she pretended the flames were more than the warm breeze she had made them into. Through the link she told Harry he could use this time to attack. He did so quickly that it surprised him.

"_Sectumsempra", _Harry howled. William knew the spell and turned away only to be hit in the back. He turned back to Harry and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Harry?" William mocked. "Such a silly little spell? Against me?"

Harry looked down at William's feet and saw blood pooling. Harry motioned for him to look, but William would not. He instead sliced his wand through the air producing a sharp gash across Harry's chest that dropped him to the ground with a thud. This bewildered Harry, since he, for some reason, had forgotten his uncle was a fully qualified wizard as well as more than twice his age and experience.

The pain coming from his chest wound was unbearable. Harry struggled to continue fighting. As he got to his knees he saw Ginny moving forward with her wand moving in a blur. She was firing so fast that her spell fire seemed like a continuous color-changing rope.

Ginny jumped into the battle with the kind of gusto reserved for those trained for battle and seasoned in war. She hit William with a revulsion jinx, which made him back away from his attack. She then battered him with several Reducto curses forcing him further away from Harry. Her face was expressionless as she pursued her attack. Her mind was racing with several courses of action she could take when William reacted and counterattacked. She had the initiative and she realized that if she gave him time to compose himself he would be merciless.

William, on the other hand, was too busy at the moment to think about what he was doing. That is when the entity that was contained in the released Dagger took over. It was as if night had fallen across London as its daytime skies filled with Dementors. They started collecting around a single point – slowly swarming and circling Gryphons Den. Their presence sucked the atmosphere clear of all energy. Muggle cars and electricity failed as the dark creatures came closer to the ground. Ginny, already sweating from her attack, suddenly noticed the numbing cold. She looked up for only a moment. It was enough to confirm what she suspected. It was also enough time to give William freedom to strike her down.

With cold calculation William twisted and flicked his wand at Ginny and called out, "_Tormentia Cruciamentum Femina"_

The incantation was something neither Ginny nor Harry had ever heard. Instinctively Harry knew it was going to be worse than anything either of them had ever seen or heard of.

There was no color to the spell that hit Ginny – it was more of a clear outline than anything else that tore through the shield she involuntarily put up. When it hit her, her world seemed to stop. She was still in the silence. Her eyes looked around while she assessed if she had actually been affected by it. Then it happened. She felt as if every bone in her body had suddenly been shattered. The pain was so intense she couldn't even close her eyes. Then the familiar and complete Cruciatus Curse pain hit her. The pain was more than she thought possible. It washed over her; it coursed through her, it smashed into her in mighty waves – but she was completely conscious. Her mind and body were on fire with a flame that would not allow her to let go.

She was then pulled into an alternate reality where she watched as Harry's body was torn to pieces by William. His screams mixed with William's maniacal laughter. She then saw Ron and Hermione tortured in Hyde Park while violent onlookers pelted them with stones and refuse. The rest of her family was next – one by one, each of them were subjected to humiliation, torture and finally death. It was so much, so quick, and so brutal that Ginny could only watch.

Harry too watched the results of the curse as it ripped through his bondmate's mind. The bond shielded him but he could still feel some of the pain. He felt her anguish at the images; it was deep emotional despair and grief. Then he saw the Dementors closing in on him and Ginny.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry and Ginny gasped in unison.

Harry's stag and Ginny's horse patronus appeared and immediately pounced on William ignoring the Dementors. The mist-like patronuses pulled at William in the same way Dementors pulled at their victims. Harry and Ginny could see as William tried to pull away and his image seemed to stretch and take on a ghostly appearance.

It was then the Defenders of the Light saw two other patronuses appear and join the fight. A Jack Russell terrier and an otter joined with the stag and horse. They continued their assault until William gave a frustrated scream, turned, and fled. The patronuses then turned on the Dementors and make quick work of dispersing them.

Finally, Ginny thought before she finally fell into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Let's Get It Started

A/N: How about a review from one of the far-flung counties on my story readership tracker. You know I'm in the US, so if you aren't, then you are far away – Not being arrogant, just honest – I'm in the middle of the country right now, so unless you are in Canada, you are far, far away. Isn't there a kingdom with that name? Okay, here's the chapter – read it, love it, review it.

News of a Death Eater attack on the Defender of the Light was splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet in record time in Hermione's opinion. However, that was a good thing since she had arranged it by calling the editor and having a reporter and photographer sent directly to Gryphons Den to talk to Harry and Ron.

Ginny was in no mood to speak to anyone and had shut herself up in her room after regaining consciousness. The effects of the spell William used on her had made her angry more than anything. She knew Harry and the rest of her family were uninjured – she had either seen them, or they had sent word asking about her wellbeing after the attack. There was just a lingering effect that left her feeling grief stricken.

She tried a quick cheering charm to alleviate her sorrow, but it failed miserably. She then took a potion her mother had created for stubborn cases of winter depression – that too failed. After a few minutes talking with Harry and proving she suffered no permanent damage, she decided she just needed some time alone.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The gash across his chest was bandaged and throbbed. It was a magical wound that refused to heal quickly. While he rubbed the bandage, all he could think about was Ginny.

After the battle with William, Hermione and Ron had put a complex plan into action. Ron had gone to St Mungos and brought back a healer who immediately went to work on Harry. Ron also sent word to the entire Weasley clan assuring them Ginny was uninjured. He then went to observe Magical Law Enforcement's investigation surrounding the attack.

Hermione had also left Gryphons Den quickly after the battle's end. She, unlike Ron, did not return and reveal her activities.

The Harry, it was as thought the two had worked out this plan beforehand. And he felt clueless. While he wanted to call someone to help Ginny, he had no idea who. Molly was his first thought, but Ron told him she would be travelling back by now so she would be impossible to contact. And Hermione told him he needed to talk to a witch from the Quibbler. The witch was supposed to interview Hermione and him. There was so much going on around him and in his mind that it made it impossible for Harry to think of who to call to help Ginny.

Just then the fireplace roared to life and out came the man who Harry thought should have been first on his list to help Ginny. Healer Garzino coughed and dusted off his traveling robes as he stood looking around. His face was, as always to Harry, unreadable.

"Hello, Harry, heard you had a spot of difficulty; that you might need my help," Garzino said as he reached for Harry hand.

Harry took the man's hand reflexively and shook it.

"Er, yes," Harry said, thinking Garzino had made the understatement of a lifetime. "Though, it's not me who needs the help, this time."

Garzino looked into Harry's eyes as he continued to hold Harry's hand – even after Harry had tried releasing.

"Are you quite sure, Harry?" he asked as his eyes probed Harry's eyes for signs of instability.

It was customary for the Healer to try Harry patience in the best of times, why should the worst of times be any different, Harry thought. However, Harry decided no good would come from his losing his temper with the man.

"Quite," was Harry's one word answer to the Healer's piercing gaze. He waited for Garzino to say something, but the Healer remained silent and unmoving.

"It's Ginny," he explained. "She was hit by a curse that seems to have left some mental after effects. She's been trying to handle them herself, but it hasn't worked. We talked about it, but she says she just needs some time to herself. The link between us is open so I know she's telling the truth…"

Harry paused.

"Now she's locked herself in her room and won't come out."

"The attack only happened this morning, from what I'm told," Garzino said aware of Harry's unspoken concern. "What makes you think it's the work of a spell?"

"I saw what it did," Harry said testily. "It made her believe everyone she knew and loved was tortured and killed by William."

Garzino nodded his head. He understood more than most how Harry and Ginny could communicate through their bond. He also recognized that while the bond would protect Harry, the attack would still leave its mark on him leaving him struggling with his own emotions. And from what Harry had just told him Ginny had just experienced Harry's past reality and greatest fear. The loss of so many of his loved ones to the war was something he had dealt with. He had even learned how to cope with creating new relationships without fear of loss being a barrier to real connection. If anything, Garzino believed Harry was in a place healthier than the average person.

The attack on Ginny, however, could be a major setback for him, if he isn't willing to admit it scared him. As if it was Harry now reading Garzino's mind, he started talking.

"Look, I'm not going to try and say what I saw didn't frighten me," Harry said. "It scared the bloody hell out of me…but I could tell it wasn't real. I could, I don't know, just feel that all of this was just made up. I felt like I could just shut my eyes and it would go away. But I think the spell stopped Ginny from doing the same thing…so that's why she needs help."

Harry stood still for a moment while a thought occurred to him. "Who called you, by the way?"

"I did," Hermione said as she entered the room. "Part of my job as your 'Minder.' I need to look after you and Ginny when you get hurt."

This was the first time Hermione had actually used that word with Harry. While Ron had told her about his conversation with Kreacher about her place as a Defender of the Light, they had not discussed it with anyone else – staying with his 'Keeper' persona. Hermione turned her attention to the healer.

"Thank you for coming Healer Garzino," she said. "Ginny is upstairs. I'm sure she'll be as cooperative as Harry usually is, so you may need this." She handed the healer a small key.

"It's a magical skeleton key," she explained. "It should be able to bypass her locks and any magical enchantments she's put in place. Kreacher gave it to me. He says it was made by Sirius' parents when he refused to come out of his room and would lock everyone out. Apparently it makes the entire wall disappear.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Harry and I have some business to attend to. Kreacher will take you to Ginny." Kreacher appeared and led the healer out of the room.

"I don't need a minder," Harry said once the healer had left the room.

"Of course you don't Harry," Hermione agreed. "But we do need to get ready for this next interview.

"We need to let them know we expected this and were completely ready."

Harry lifted an eyebrow in question.

"We were?" he asked.

"No, but that's not the point, is it?" she said. "We need William to believe we are closing in on him and his organization. We also need to worry his followers enough to make one or two of them switch sides. We already have one who is quite close…at least we hope he's still with us."

Again Harry's face showed surprise. "We do?" he asked. "Who?"

"Harry, the fewer people who know, the better," she replied. "You don't need to know everything on this level. Let me take care of this part of it; that way William won't suspect anything if you happen to run into this person and have a sudden expression of recognition."

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "No, Hermione," he said. "I don't want to be left in the dark. I've had enough of that. And besides, if I'm supposed to be the leader of the wizarding world, I think I should know everything."

Hermione smiled at Harry assertiveness. It was good to see him maturing into his role. They all had a great deal to learn so it was gratifying for to see that he was trying. "I agree Harry," she said. "I think you should know about everything that is going on. And this is more detail than you need at this point – you can't know all of the details about everything. It's too much for any one person. You need to trust your team.

"And right now, you need to focus on what we are going to do as far as the media is concerned. I need you to put on a confident and determined face. And stop rubbing your chest – it makes you look hurt when your face scrunches up like that." Hermione removed his hand from his chest and pushed it down to his side.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am hurt, you know," he mumbled.

"You need to talk about how this is what we expected from Voldemort's remaining gang of thugs – feel free to use that phrasing," Hermione said, ignoring his last comment. "And that Magical Law Enforcement has been tracking these witches and wizards down since the end of the war. It might be helpful to say something to the effect that you won't rest until they are all brought to reckon for their crimes."

Hermione paused and took on a far off look.

"I think that might be a good name for it, by the way," she said finally.

"A good name for what?" Harry asked.

"For the redistribution hearings," she replied. "I think the Great Reckoning is a perfect name. It will show everyone you are serious about the gravity of it and that you are working towards being as fair as humanly possible. This means that while you may not be perfect, you are acknowledging it and accept it as part of the effort to bring back normalcy. I think it will be just brilliant. What do you think?"

"But aren't these hearings just about money?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically, yes," Hermione agreed. "But, you are also in a position to show mercy if someone petitions you as a combatant. You know, so you can have allies?"

Harry could hardly keep up with his best friend and her quick thinking. She had, as usual, used him as a one way sounding board for her thoughts. While he didn't like the idea that he really had little to no input on things when she did this, he did like that she would at least try and make him feel included by asking him what he thought about the flurry of information she had just been through as well as answer questions that she had already worked through.

"If you think it will work, then I'm willing to give it a go," he said. "Do you think I should use it in the interview?"

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug. She was gratified he not only listened to her and agreed, but that he also wanted to use the idea right away.

"Thank you Harry," she said.

"Er, you're welcome."

_C

Ginny was sitting in her bedroom at Gryphons Den. Until the wedding, she and Harry decided to maintain separate living arrangements. It wasn't that they were ashamed or afraid of what others would say. It just seemed like the right thing to do. It also gave Ginny some personal space that she had rarely had growing up with six boys in the 'cozy' confines of the Burrow.

She sat at the small writing desk looking at a blank page of the journal Hermione had given her as a Christmas present three years ago when she had confided her love for Harry. At the time, the gift brought back too many reminders of Tom Riddle's diary, so it had lain unused at the bottom of her trunk until now. She had hoped that writing down her thoughts might help her come to grips with what William's spell had done to her, but nothing was happening. The ink and quill remained untouched.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She had placed a 'do not disturb' hex on it, so she was relatively certain whoever was knocking was probably dodging their own mucus. It was as she smiled at the thought that the entire wall dissolved revealing Kreacher running to and fro on the landing trying to avoid the bat-like objects surrounding him. Healer Garzino was also there.

"_Finite_," Ginny said. Her face turned Weasley red from embarrassment. She hated to do anything that might hurt the little elf.

"I'm sorry Kreacher, That curse was not meant for you." She glared at Garzino. "It was supposed to be for people who couldn't take a hint."

"I supposed then that was meant for your meddling healer," Garzino suggested.

Ginny sighed and stood.

"Hello Martin," she said. "I suppose you're here to look after me?"

Garzino nodded. "I understand that you've had quite a troubling morning," he said. "Harry thinks it might be a good idea if I had a look at you."

Ginny turned away from the healer.

"He does, does he?" she snapped.

Garzino was not surprised by this reaction. He understood that she was feeling powerless at the moment and that in turn made her angry. He decided it would be better to wait on Ginny to explain what she was thinking instead of asking.

"What ever could he be thinking?" she asked. "I'm fine. Tell Harry I said that. He should understand; it's his answer to everything, after all. I'm fine. It was a nasty fight; I just need some time to recover."

"Can you tell me about it?" Garzino asked.

"Why?" she snapped again. "I'm sure Harry's told you everything. His insane uncle blew a hole through the wall and attacked us."

Again Garzino decided to wait for Ginny to move past her anger on her own. She stared at him for what seemed like ten long minutes before she started talking. Once she started, she told him everything that happened; she included every detail without any prompting. While the attack only lasted ten minutes, Ginny's description went on for two hours because of what she saw under the spell's effects. As she finished, Ginny noticed she was hungry and felt much better about the day's events.

"You know, I was trying to write all this down before you arrived," she said.

"I think it would be a good idea if you did," Garzino said. "Imagine what your children and grandchildren would say if they read all of this years from now. I imagine not many of them would believe it."

Ginny thought for a moment and agreed.

"I doubt many of them will believe Harry was the 'boy who lived,' not that he and I are the Defenders of the Light," she said. "I'll start, but first, I'm famished. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Actually, I'd like to speak with Harry on the same subject," Garzino said. "You have given me a great deal of insight on what Harry saw through the bond. He mentioned something about the bond protecting him – which I'm sure it did do to some extent – but I want to make sure he's correct."

"Brilliant," Ginny said. "Then this is a perfect chance to talk to him."

_C

Draco sat alone in the flat Delores Umbridge had apparently decorated, judging by the kitten plates on the walls and the overall pink color that made him want to retch. He was willing to be the dutiful soldier if he could get closer to understanding the plans the older woman had hatched. While he didn't think she was much of a witch, he did respect her ability to find and convince people to do things for her. He was a case in point. He didn't need to help her. In fact, he should have avoided her like the plague. But she had convinced him that his family name was finished in the wizarding world. She had made it plain he would not even qualify as a footnote as the last Malfoy if he didn't do as she asked. She showed him that she could help him.

Luckily, he had plans of his own. He wasn't about to trust her with his future or his life. If anything, he understood history. Delores Umbridge had a track record of losing control at a plan's pivotal point. She had lost control at Hogwarts and at the Ministry when all she had to do was take the next step to crush her opponents. He was not about to throw his lot in with someone who could not move with certainty. That's why he was here. She had tasked him with murdering William Potter, something that was simple enough to arrange. But, it would also ruin his plans.

Why should he kill the man who could be the key to him returning his family to its former place of honor in the world? The Potters had been the bane of the Malfoys long enough. It was time to use them as a stepping stone. He had decided to ask Delores for more time.

At that moment, the flat door exploded off its hinges. As the smoke cleared William and Cho entered and saw him.

"Oh don't tell me we've interrupted a little rendezvous," William said with a sneer. "Look my pet – fresh meat. Well, meat, at least."

"Just so you know, Draco, Delores won't be able to make this meeting," William said. "Well, I guess you might say she is here in a way." William turned to the rat-like beast that followed him into the room. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

Draco shuddered; he had no trouble believing that Delores had met her end at the gaping maw of William's beast. Then the rat-beast leaped and pinned him to the floor. Draco screamed, sure he was about to meet the same messy end.

"Oh do act something like a man, Draco," Cho purred. "You sound just like Delores. She screamed and blubbered for mercy as if she deserved it.

"Oh, I think you should know she gave you up as her co-conspirator. She said something about you arranging William's assassination – of course, it was apparently all your idea."

A large rope of rat drool fell on Draco's face causing him to gag and choke. He could smell a mix of blood and Delores' favorite perfume. Draco decided if he was going to die he would do it with honor – and he might even talk himself out of it.

"So, that bought her a couple of minutes then?" he asked. "Pity."

"Oh don't pity her," William said. "She managed to spin a very convincing tale of your plans to continue in the Dark Lord's place. It was fantastic. She squealed for everything she was worth. You would never believe what she said about you."

William and Cho laughed.

"I suppose you didn't believe her then," Draco breathlessly said as the rat weighed on his chest.

William stopped laughing and looked into Draco's cold gray eyes.

"Should I?"

This was the opening Draco had hoped for. While William was not entirely stable, Draco hoped his rational mind could see the advantage of keeping him alive – if anything to recover his wealth and use it to further his ends.

"I never believed anything Delores said," Draco said. "She's failed more times at a grander level than anyone in Voldemort's inner circle. I was surprised she was never considered a hindrance and killed earlier on. I think she passed herself off as a Slytherin descendent well enough to keep herself from being killed."

William paused. It appeared to Draco that while the man hated him and his family, he couldn't argue with Umbridge's consistent failure. Nor could he argue Draco's logic in wondering why she wasn't killed earlier.

"Are you saying you aren't involved in plotting my assassination?" William asked.

"You know I was," Draco said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't lie so brazenly to save my skin. I'll just say that Delores would lie like that because she knew she was worthless.

"But I'm worth more to you alive than dead. When your nephew begins the war booty redistribution, I will regain my family wealth…if I am still alive."

This again caused William pause. He could see Draco was not as stupid as he originally thought. He was in fact a very devious man – someone who could be a very helpful minion, if he could be taught his place.

William dismissed the rat and levitated Draco into the air in front of him. Even though his arms and legs were free, Draco refused to flail as others would have done. He kept his muscles motionless as he floated and turned.

William looked to Cho. "Opinion?" he asked.

"Your call," she said. "He's right, as far as Delores was concerned. She failed at every turn. I've no idea about the redistribution – I don't know how he would get anything back from Harry."

William nodded. "What do you say about that, Draco?" William said.

"My mother saved his life. He owes me a life debt."

William released Draco causing him to unceremoniously drop to the floor.

"Sounds like he owes a debt to your mother," William said. "I will have to look into this. In the mean time, I will spare you." He turned to Cho. "Put him in a middle position in the organization until he proves himself more useful."

He then turned back to Draco. "Oh, and Draco, if you were thinking you could double-cross me, let me give you another taste of my power." Tiny tendrils of mist appeared from William's hands and feet and raced to Draco. Once they reached him, they engulfed him and surrounded him as if to strangle him. He felt no pain but was instead transported to an alternate reality where he stood before Voldemort surrounded by his inner circle.

"Ah, Draco," Voldemort hissed. "You have found the true master of our little war. You should be honored that he has seen fit to include you in his plans.

"Sadly, I will not be there with him to enjoy the fruits of our victory. But then, I am only a humble servant to his great plan. "

Draco was astounded. The idea that the man he had grown up fearing was not really in charge was more incredible than he could imagine. It was his evil that built and commanded the Death Eaters. His dark mind was the one that would kill without hesitation or regret. How could he not be his own master?

"Draco, your family has served me well," Voldemort confided. "You father has been a loyal follower – however…his failures…they concern my master."

Draco felt the pores on his back tingle as he felt his fear rising. Any mention of failure from him was inevitably followed by the dispensing of punishment. Draco watched for any sign of the Dark Lord's wand rising to prove him correct. When he didn't immediately feel pain, he looked around the room for whoever was to be the target of the Dark Lord's displeasure. But none of the others were still visible. He and Voldemort were alone.

It was then that William entered and approached them. Then the impossible happened. Draco could not believe his eyes. Voldemort knelt on one knee before William. As the Dark Lord did so, he flicked his wand at Draco's knees causing him to drop to both knees.

"My Lord, you honor me by your presence," Voldemort said.

William waved off Voldemort's supplication and stood directly in front of Draco. "You can live and become part of the New Order or you can die as part of the past – your choice."

The room dissolved again, leaving Draco still kneeling before William. All Draco could think of what the scene that had just played out moments ago. It felt real; as if it were a memory of actual events. He had no choice what to do if he wanted to live.

"My Lord," Draco said.

William smiled.

"No Draco," he said. "I do not need a grand title. But, the choice you have made is, I assure you, the correct one."

_C

George was asleep in the small flat above his shop when a thunderous crashing sound threw him out bed. Clad only in his boxers, he grabbed his wand and made his way the small door at the bottom of the narrow stairs leading to the shop. He was three steps from the door when it burst open revealing a very angry looking Iris Potter.

"There you are," she howled. "I've got something for you."

She raised her wand and fired a stinging hex that hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Just then George woke, sweating from the dream he dreamt every night since Ron had rescued him from William Potter.

"Oi, George," a familiar voice rang out. "You up yet? Your brother Ron is here to see you."

"Great," George mumbled to himself. "That's what I need right now; my younger brother to check up on me.

"Tell him I'll be down in a jiff," he yelled down to his partner Lee Jordan.

"Too late…" Lee started.

"…He's here," Ron finished as he stood looking at his older brother.

"Well, Ronniekins, to what do I owe the displeasure of you in my boudoir before I am ready to receive guests," George said. "You never know what kind of scandal you might have started by such and entrance."

"Iris is at the Ministry," Ron said flatly as George scurried around dressing.

"I stopped in to let you know she is looking for you."

This made George's heart skip a beat. First because she was the star of his dream…Second, because she was the star of his dream and she was furious with him. He failed miserably in hiding his reaction from Ron.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked. "I thought you fancied her."

"That's none of your business, Ronald," George snapped while pulling a 'clean enough' shirt over his head. "And I'll be happy if you remove your abnormally large nose from my business."

Ron could tell there was something wrong. He could almost feel his brother's confusion at his mixed feelings for Harry's sister. He decided this would be a good time to work on the emotional side of his seer abilities.

"I get the feeling you're trying to pull away from her…at least that's the impression she gave me when I talked to her this morning," Ron said.

George took the bait like a hungry fish. He stopped dressing and faced Ron. "What did she say?" he asked. "Did she mention me? Is she angry?"

It was so unlike George to show concern like this to Ron. He and Fred had always been aloof when it came to their dealings with the opposite sex. To Ron, it seemed like everything concerning the fairer sex came easy to them. This reaction was something he needed to better understand.

"Well, as I said, she is looking for you," Ron started, "So yes, she did mention you. As far as being angry with you, I couldn't tell. Did you do something?"

George was the consummate manipulator and could tell when he was the target of someone else's manipulations.

"Why would you say such a thing?" he countered. "I have been a complete gentleman at all times… You say she's at the Ministry, then?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, I'll have to check my calendar. Perhaps you can let her know my availability?"

Ron smiled at his brother's return to normal, but he wasn't about to let the situation go without comment.

"Well, I am not an owl," Ron said. "But when I told her I was coming to check on the wedding details with you, she did ask if you could come down later this morning."

George blanched at the idea of seeing Iris. "No, that won't do at all," George said. "We have a tuxedo fitting this morning and a wedding dress and bridesmaids' fittings tomorrow."

"I thought all of that was done," Ron said in exasperation. "No one's told me about another fitting. Does Harry know?" He pulled out his copy of the Defenders' appointment book from his bag and noticed there was an appointment for him and Harry at Gryphons Den. While the appointment was not labeled, it did show George as the source. "I'll just invite Iris to the fitting. She said she just needs some information from you. I'm sure you won't be poking Harry and me like the tailor. You should have plenty of time to talk."

George reluctantly agreed.

_C

Once Ginny and Harry had finished their conversation with Healer Garzino, they went to the Ministry to see his brother and sister. At the Ministry Apparition point Harry and Ginny were met by a swarm of Defender of the Light aides – none of whom they knew. Each one had some minor piece of business that the pair needed to attend – either that or they had memos that needed their concurrence and signature. They talked unceasingly – when one took a breath; another took over. Ginny and Harry felt completely overwhelmed with information.

By the time they reached the elevators Ginny had had enough. Once the doors opened she erected a shield that only allowed people out and her and Harry in to the elevator. Then it occurred to her – she had no idea where they were going.

_I thought you knew where we were going, _Harry sent though their link.

_Not a clue, _she sent back_. Why would you think that? You are the one who's been here._

_Yeah, either on trial, fighting for my life, or breaking and entering. I don't recall ever coming here because I wanted to. Besides, you're the one whose family works here. You never came to see your Dad?_

_I did, but I was very young._

_So, what are we going to do?_

All this conversation took place while the Defender's office aides scrambled around the elevator doors trying to enter. Ginny then reached out and pulled into the elevator a small mouse of a man.

"Hello, Mr., uhm. What did you say your name was?" Ginny said.

"Muris, Ms. Weasley, Max Muris" he said. "I just started with your office this morning. I was hoping to get you or Mr. Potter to sign these documents."

"You just started today?" Harry asked. "Would you mind showing us your desk? I mean, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, I don't have a desk yet," Muris said. "I'm part of the aide pool, so I work directly out of Mr. Percy Weasley's office…Right next to yours."

"Splendid," Ginny said. "Let's go."

Ginny and Harry waited. When nothing happened Muris cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I don't have access to the Defender's level yet," Muris said apologetically.

"Oh, that's fine," Harry said. "The Defender's level?" he asked. The elevator doors suddenly closed and the carriage lurched backward.

Shortly, it stopped and the doors opened revealing a vast floor of clerks and functionaries moving from desk to filing cabinet and back again. They reminded Harry so much of Umbridge's Pureblood office activities he reached into his pocket to ensure his wand was still there.

"This must be the place," Ginny said. "Look, there's Percy. He looks like he's in his element, doesn't he?"

Percy Weasley was moving from station to station – desk to desk – person to person with an official air about himself. He wasn't stuffy, in Ginny's opinion; he was more in a teaching mode instructing people on the proper bureaucratic procedure for whatever it was they were doing. It was as he was finishing up with an older gentleman that he noticed Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny, how good to see you," Percy said with a smile blooming on his face. "I was wondering when you you'd get around to making a visit."

All activities in the room came to a halt. Percy took this as a signal that most of the staff had only ever seen Harry or Ginny on the pages of the Daily Prophet or heard them on the wizarding wireless.

"Since I already have most everyone's attention," Percy started in a louder tone, "I would like to introduce the people for whom you are all working – the Defenders of the Light, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

The room erupted in applause.

"Now, now, we mustn't act like a group of star-struck fan girls," Percy said. "You will undoubtedly see more and more of them as you work here. In the mean time, let's get back to work."

As the office started back to work, Percy took Harry and Ginny to an office with their names on the door.

It was just like Kingsley's office, not overly plush, but a working space with style. The stone walls made it also look like it could have been located at Hogwarts.

"This is our office?" Ginny asked.

"Is it not to your liking?" Percy asked. "I didn't want to overdo it. I know how you don't like a big fuss Harry. And I know Ginny's tastes tend to be more utilitarian, so I thought this would be acceptable.

"Oh yes, it's perfect," Ginny said. "I just never expected…"

"Expected that you would be the leader of our world?" Percy said with a smile. "Believe me, there were many who were looking to make sure that never happened. They think they would have been happier under Voldemort's boot than in a free society."

"And, I'm sure that's what you are here to check on. Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny turned their attention to the office door as Hermione entered, closed the door, and sat down.

"I have had a busy morning," she huffed. "I never knew there were so many different wizarding media outlets. I must have spoken to at least a hundred of them – local, national and international.

"Harry, I know you and Ron have a fitting later. Would you mind terribly if Ginny and I ducked out?"

A sudden knock stopped the conversation. Hermione immediately reached for her wand and casually flicked it to open the door. Iris, James, and Randal stood waiting. Harry was happy to see them all at once but immediately noticed their grim faces.

"Come in," he said. "What's the matter? You all look as though something is wrong.

_C

"Let me get this straight," the man sitting across from Arthur Weasley began. "You want me to drop everything and go train Harry Potter and three others in magical combat survival? And you guarantee he and his friends will see this as a 'splendid' idea and agree to it immediately?

"Are you crazy?"

"Well, I have been accused of that before," Arthur said sheepishly. "But I believe I have command of all my faculties. And I think you are the best man for the job. You see, I was under the impression there was only one way to train a wizard. But after talking with you and hearing of your adventures and all the separate skills you taught to American witches and wizards, I can think of nothing better than have you come and teach the Defenders of the Light."

Jim North shook his head. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. While he was homeschooled in magic, he had a very 'normal' life growing up. There were only a few schools, like Hogwarts in the states. None of them were an option for Jim. His mother was a formidable witch while his father never thought twice about using magic to correct wrong doing. It was his father's suggestion that led him to the military. His father told him it was a place where he could find direction and see the world. Little did he suspect there was also an entire network of magical folk who specialized in training wizards for leadership – and if needed, war. He had never imagined that this was something that didn't happen everywhere.

"You know I'm going to go right from the book with these kids," Jim said. "None of this royal treatment that I'm sure they are used to getting."

"I have no problem with your going 'right from the book' as you say," Arthur interrupted, "but you're wrong if you think any of them have been treated like royalty. Harry Potter has seen more pain, hardship, and deprivation in his seventeen years than most can imagine.

"While you may have seen war from the Muggle perspective, Harry has seen horrors from both sides. He and his friends were never mollycoddled – they may not know as much as they should, but that is something I am hoping you are willing to help remedy."

Arthur was not going to be dissuaded from giving Harry and his friends every advantage possible – at least as far as magical combat was concerned, Jim thought to himself.

"This training will be rough, though. The class will be sequestered for no less than thirteen weeks of the hardest work they've ever done. And you'll need to ensure I have a group of no less than twenty other wizards who want to measure up. I don't train in a vacuum."

Arthur smiled broadly. "So you'll do it, then?"

Jim sighed deeply.

"Only if all the conditions for success are set," he said. "If they fail, it's because they didn't want to succeed. I won't have anyone saying there was some kind of bias against them."

Arthur agreed and left to send an owl to Kingsley. He was sure Kingsley would see to it that the Americans would send Jim as soon as they found out what he was to do.

Meanwhile Jim sat looking at his glass of almost room temperature beer. He had been on a long road though a lot of hardship to get to this point in his life. And now he had the opportunity of a lifetime. He was going to train an entire group of wizards at once – that is, if Arthur can find enough of them.

_C

Technically Jax wasn't supposed to leave the confines of the safe house in which Ron and Hermione had left him, but, he was uncomfortable in the large house and wanted to get out and stretch his legs. When he was able to open the door, he thought it would be acceptable to walk the grounds. The further he got from the house, the more he thought it would be agreeable to pop over to Diagon Alley and poke around. He turned to Disapparate and… found himself back in the safe house kitchen looking at the scrubbed wooden table. He noticed a small slip of parchment that had not been there earlier.

Jax,

Please enjoy your stay at the Burrow. Please also remember, you did promise to remain in the confines of the property until we have your situation sorted. Just in case you should forget, we have arranged for a few reminders. We apologize in advance for any discomfort they may pose.

Warm regards,

Hermione Granger

Jax rolled his eyes and threw the paper back down on the table where it landed without a sound.

"Damn," Jax said.

It was then that Jax heard an immense cracking sound followed by a horn sounding. He ran to the window and saw a triple-decker, purple bus sitting at the end of the property. Two red haired individuals disembarked with an obscene amount of luggage, in Jax' opinion, and started towards him.

Wonder who this could be, Jax thought to himself. Then it struck him – _Could they be that Ron chap's parents? I think I'll have some fun,_ he thought.

The Weasleys trundled their luggage up to their home and saw a younger man coming out to greet them.

"Oh, hello," Arthur started.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I presume?" Jax said in his most cordial voice. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Harry has told me so much about you that I feel I already know you. I hope you don't mind but Ron and Hermione said it I should stay here while you were on holiday."

Molly narrowed her eyes. "And who might you be?" Molly asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Ajax Potter," Jax said. "I'm related to Harry.

Both Molly and Arthur dropped their luggage and pointed their wands at Jax with dizzying speed.

"Err," I take it you're not fans of Harry," Jax said as he lifted his hands into the air.

"Oh no," Arthur said as if he were discussing the latest Quidditch results. "We think the world of Harry."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – She Won't Lose

A/N: I received a review from Australia on Chapter 27 – Wow, thanks. And, I do hope the flooding ends soon without more loss of life. Take good care of yourselves – Like the rest of the world knows you can! Good Luck!

Okay, for the rest of you loyal followers…sounds a little dark, doesn't it? You may see some repetition in this chapter – that's so you don't have to flip back and forth to figure out what the heck is going on :-P I'm doing it to help.

Now carry on! This time, send some love back!

Thanks to my Beta Tom NotRiddle – He only made me take out TWO incredibly funny lines this chapter.

"I seek to know why you guard two eggs," Harry said.

From that moment on Harry was like a butterfly caught up in a hurricane. Winddancer screamed as if pierced by a sword. She stumbled forward and drew herself up in what Harry could only believe was agony.

He stumbled backward trying to give her room and to avoid being crushed.

Then she turned her darkening eyes toward him.

"You have no right to know," she bellowed. "You are unworthy of such knowledge."

Harry's heart was beating in his throat. He could see she was about to thrash him again.

Instead of running Harry stood his ground. Winddancer's entire bulk was close enough to him he could feel her panting breath on his face and her feathers swishing across his exposed arms. Then he heard her in his mind again.

"You mind may be full of fear, but you control it well young one," she angrily said.

Still not convinced of his safety, Harry kept still. He tried to quiet his mind as well, but as Winddancer had said, it was still filled; now overflowing, with fear. He was hoping his outward showing of courage would save his life.

Forcing his mind to remain quiet, Harry Randal Potter apologized to Lady Winddancer, "I meant no harm or disrespect. I only wanted to understand what held you to this place."

He could see that his words calmed her slightly, but she was still obviously infuriated by his question. He watched her pace back and forth in front of him as if to decide whether he was worth devouring. "Please, believe me…" he started.

"Believe what?" Winddancer demanded. "Believe you have some kind of magical powers that will free me from this prison? Or believe that you are wise beyond your years and know the secrets that surround my plight? No, I think not young one. I don't see wisdom in your mind. I feel no magic more powerful than Merlin."

"So, then was it Merlin who imprisoned you?" Harry asked.

She stopped her pacing and narrowed her eyes at him. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _this human is more than he appears to be. Maybe he does possess the wisdom to solve the riddle that keeps me locked here._

"Yes, it was he who placed me here while he and my Lord Windchaser travelled time to destroy evil made far away," she said. "They never returned."

This was a new twist on magic that Harry had never heard. To him time was linear. His father had taught him about experiments that ended in disaster when a wizard accomplished the impossible and met himself in the past. He told Harry that the use of such magic was unreliable and highly restricted. He also said he would never use such magic because of the ripples in time caused by such meddling.

"I can only believe my lord and my un-hatched darling are dead," Winddancer continued.

It was obvious she lived her grief every day. Harry could not tell if she had given up completely or was still held hope they might someday return.

"Do you know how Merlin started this journey," Harry asked, only slightly aware he was treading close to the gryphon's wrath.

"Yes."

A one word answer was not helpful. Harry didn't want to go too far with his questions and risk his health to the gryphon's capricious emotions. He had to devise a solution to ease into more information.

"If there was something I could do to help, please know that I would," he said.

"Why?"

Harry sighed. Again he faced another one word reply; and a question at that. The wrong answer could be his last.

"Because, you saved my life," Harry said.

"I spared your life," Winddancer corrected. "You amused me."

This was exactly as Harry had thought when he first saw the gryphon's reaction to his patronus. She was lonely.

"Then because you spared me," he agreed. "I am in your debt. And I must confess, helping you may help me continue my quest."

The gryphon sat down and again looked into Harry's eyes. He was about to cast them down so as not to anger her, but something told him he should hold her gaze.

"I can see your heart is true, young Harry Randal Potter, son of Andrew," she said. "The task you ask for may end in your death. Are you still willing?"

"Coming here may have had the same result," Harry replied with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

The gryphon snorted in laughter. "It still may very well," she said.

"If you are sure of this, then you are worthy of the knowledge I protect. It is a tome where Merlin recorded his travels. As I have said, I am unable to pursue this knowledge and recover my loss. But if you are as powerful a wizard as you believe, then perhaps you can."

Harry took a deep breath. Was it really this easy, he wondered. He was about to achieve his goal of retrieving a book written by Merlin himself! And he was about to embark on another quest to find the most powerful wizard the world had ever known.

"Do not grow too confident," Winddancer said. "You're bargaining with your life. You are going to a place where the Black Death is a constant threat – there you will learn the evil that it once was.

"Merlin knew it was magic – yet he didn't know it was from the darkest part of a man's soul. You may find you are unable to tolerate it and be driven to madness. I warn you; steel your heart now. You will see horrors that will scar your heart. You will hear, touch, and smell death most vile. You will see your kind at its worst."

Harry was aware the Black Death had ravaged Europe. But he was sure it had been long after Merlin was imprisoned by the Lady of the Lake; long after he had never returned. It didn't make sense that he would have gone forward in time to combat a threat he knew nothing about. Then it dawned on him – this was the Potter quest. He needed to find Merlin in his own time and bring him forward. But first, he needed to know what he was facing so he needed to follow him to where he went with Windchaser.

"I want to help," Harry said. "I need to help."

"Very well," Winddancer replied. "You do so at your own peril."

_C

Ginny looked at everything her brother Percy had accomplished in a few days and was amazed at his progress. The Defender of the Light's office was a smoothly running machine of efficiency. The Great Reckoning was scheduled for the first day of the year – following her and Harry's wedding. The hearings were to last two weeks and then the newlyweds would start their honeymoon. It was, in her opinion, a perfect combination of their private and professional lives together. She had realized that she and Harry would need to combine their lives to accommodate their positions and career. It really wasn't that different from what most career minded people did – as Hermione pointedly informed her. It was just something Ginny had never thought of.

"Percy, why do we need an outside firm to redistribute the war booty?" Ginny asked as she scanned a billing from Lyons and Shares.

Percy looked up from his desk in the outer office and rose to answer her.

"The Defender of the Light must be above all suspicion of impropriety," he said. "If a trusted and bonded firm is responsible for the redistribution, then the wizarding public can be sure every Knut and Sickle goes into the correct hands. It's a standard business practice for ensuring full transparency."

"But, don't we have ethical people here who can do this?" she countered.

"Yes, and that is how we maintain our ability to ensure propriety," Percy explained. "The Office of the Defender of the Light decides how the war booty is to be redistributed. Lions and Shares handles the actual redistribution. We check their accounting to make sure the money is going where it's supposed to. Nothing is hidden; everything is above board."

Ginny looked at the volume of billings and the associated cost and was amazed.

"It just seems like an awful lot that could be spent for other… improvements maybe…like a school for those orphaned by the war."

"Ginny, I understand what you are saying," Percy said. "And if it were something less important I might agree. But when you consider the billings as a percentage of the total redistribution budget, it really isn't that much – it comes down to less than one tenth of one percent of the total. That is a bit high, but not far from Gringotts standard rate. And more than worth it to show everyone that the Great Reckoning is being handled honestly."

Percy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I think you have more than enough if you'd like to start a side project with your personal funds."

This struck her as an odd statement. She didn't have any personal funds. She could sum up all her material wealth to a hope chest in her room back at the Burrow.

Percy saw her confusion. "Oh dear," he started, "I guess no one has told you?"

"Told me what?" Ginny demanded.

"That you have a significant fortune of your own as a Defender of the Light. And as Harry's spouse, you also have certain rights over his holdings as well."

Ginny's eyes bulged in shock. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Percy, is there's enough to build a school?"

Percy went back to his desk and retrieved a ledger marked DOTL personal accounts. He opened it and proceeded to thumb through it to the last page with entries. He set it down in front of Ginny and smiled. "I think you have more than enough," he said.

He struggled not to laugh as he watched her reaction to the total. When she put the ledger down, he continued, and this time there was no humor in his voice. "You must understand: this comes with responsibilities. Much of this comes from those who were Death Eaters. It also comes from their victims who left no heirs. Entire families were destroyed and their wealth was turned over to you. So your actions with this money will be closely monitored – by the press as well as the entire wizarding community."

He stood again. "I cannot begin to tell you how proud it makes me that you are concerned about our most vulnerable citizens," he said warmly, "and that your first thought was to protect them.

"You make me very proud to be your brother."

"Stop it, Percy," Ginny said as she ducked her head. "You are making me blush."

"What could your brother say that would make you blush," Harry said from her open office door. "I would think you were immune from their mischief by now."

"Oh Percy is telling me how proud of me he is that I wanted to build a school for children left homeless by the war," she said. "I never thought of it the way he did – it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"That's a brilliant idea," Harry agreed. "Percy, can you get a team on that right away?"

While she knew she should have been happy with Harry acceptance of the idea, Ginny cringed at his reaction. While she was glad that he agreed with her about the need for the school, she didn't need him making decisions for her.

_Harry, please, _she sent though the link._ This is not something I want to just shuffle off to someone else. I want to be actively involved._

_I know, _Harry returned._ I said it was a spectacular idea. But I think we need to focus on William and what Iris and James told us. Percy is more than capable of organizing the upfront work for the school. I know you are capable; I just think you would be spreading yourself too thin if you took this on right now. Besides, I'm just following some of your father's advice – gather a team of trusted people and let them come up with a solution that fits._

Ginny pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I think Harry's right; we need to put a team on this, Percy," she said. "But, I'd like to be in on the planning."

At that Percy smiled, gathered the ledger, and went to his desk to continue his work.

_See there, _Harry sent._ It's not so bad to hand over a little control to others._

_Hmm, _Ginny sent back._ You may want to try it yourself._

I thought I was_, _he sent, confused._ I've been depending on Ron and Hermione to help find out more about the Daggers. I've let Percy go about organizing the office – which I think he's done brilliantly. And I've got Iris and James working their contacts in William's organization. While I'm sure there's more to be done, like the school idea, I think there are others better suited to make those ideas into reality._

_Now see here, Harry James Potter! _Ginny sent._ I am not someone who needs help prioritizing my efforts. I am perfectly capable of deciding when I've enough on my plate. I don't need you telling me that I'm taking on too much._

_Am I missing something? _Harry sent, wondering why Ginny was so upset.

_Brilliant deduction, my dear Potter, _Ginny sent._ I understand there are things others can and will do for me. But that doesn't mean that I want them to do it for me._

_But, what do you know about starting a school? _Harry asked earnestly.

_That is not the point. I want to find out. I want to learn. I want to try. Sure I can wave my hand and have an expert do it, but I would rather be involved – at least for now. I may hand it off later, but that will be _my_ decision, not yours.._

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"So you're saying I haven't got a clue on this one, aren't you?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "Don't take away what I start. I have every intention of serving the magical community to the best of my abilities. But I have to learn more about how to do things myself. Otherwise, I'm just a figurehead. And that is not what I want to be for the rest of my life."

Ginny paused. For a moment and for an instant, there was clarity. She understood that the Defender of the Light was more than just as simple as a leader making decisions. It was a position of authority that could strive to serve others. It was a chance to rise above the petty personal differences that impede progress. She also saw it as being the chance to create change.

While Harry was able to see and feel some of her thoughts through the bond, for the most part they shared base emotions and the thoughts surrounding them. Now it seemed, like most everything in their lives, the bond was changing; becoming more mature and building a more fluent understanding between them. He was able to understand more complex emotions than they had shared before – Love, hate, joy, and excitement were easy to share. But thoughts of an altruistic nature were more complex and all but out of his reach in the bond – until now. He was now embarrassed that he had discounted her idea as something someone else could do while she got on with more important issues.

Ginny felt the bond's growth too. She didn't realize with that growth her words had become more powerful with Harry. Now, it was as though every word had a thought associated with it that made it all the more impactful. This was quite different from how she thought of communication. It felt like she and Harry were hearing and listening to each other more intensely than before. And now it was her turn to feel guilty for forcing Harry's emotions.

_I'm sorry,_ they sent simultaneously though the link.

_For what?_ they again asked at the same time.

_I'm sorry for not understanding what you were saying,_ Harry sent. _It's not like I shouldn't know that you'd want to do things on your own. I should not have interfered._

"I'm sorry too," Ginny said. "I should have known that, even with the link, you can't always read my mind. Although, I think that seems to be changing."

She smiled and reached for her bondmate. He took her in his arms and inhaled deeply, reveling in the strawberries and wildflower scent.

"Harry, you just need to know that I think about our world too," she said. "I am committed to making it better – with you."

Harry smiled. "You already make my world better. I don't think there's much more you can do in that respect."

Ginny smiled up at him. She loved him so when he said or thought things of that nature. It made her realize that he was growing in his love for her the same way she was growing in her love for him. It made her realize he was getting much better.

_C

Ron tugged at the shirt collar of the dress robes he wore as he waited for the tailor to finish with his measurements.

"Ronniekins, do try and stand still," George said. "I wouldn't want the tailor to accidently sew you into your robes. Knowing your grooming habits from living with you, I doubt anyone would come within ten feet of you if he did."

The tailor stifled a laugh with a cough and continued his work.

"You know," Ron snarked, yanking at the collar again, "it might be better if you worked on some of the uncomfortable parts of these things before the length."

The tailor drew his wand and tapped Ron's shoulder. This resulted in an immediate loosening of his collar and instant relief.

"Sweet Merlin, man," Ron said. "If you knew it was too tight, why didn't you loosen it in the first place?"

"You never told me it was too tight," the man said.

Just then Harry entered. Like Ron, he was clad in black and white formal dress robes. The tailor stood up and went straight to him and started pulling at fabric.

"Oy, what am I, some kind of rubbish?" Ron called out.

The tailor smirked. "Oh no, Mr. Weasley," he said. "It's just that Mr. Potter's robes only need a few minor alterations. While he's grown taller, he hasn't grown quite as wide…as…"

The tailor's voice trailed off as he saw the apparent hurt in Ron's face.

"Your chest and arms have grown broader," the man recovered.

"And your belly seems to have grown to accommodate that growth," George added.

_Here we go,_ Harry thought to himself. He had also noticed Ron had seemingly put on a few pounds since the end of the war.

"Harry, you don't think I'm fat do you?" Ron asked.

George and Harry looked at each other as if an elephant was in the room but no one wanted to mention it.

"Err," Harry started.

"Ah, there you are," Iris said as she entered the small room. "Why are you in here doing this when you have that immense ballroom? This is like being in a broom closet."

"Hello, Iris," Ron said. "The tailor needed mirrors. Do you think I look fat in these?"

The tailor looked up momentarily with a questioning look on his face. He then went back to work on Harry while Ron stood in front of the mirror trying to look at the back of his robes."

"Hello, George," Iris said ignoring Ron's question as if it were rhetorical. "I imagine there's something you'd like to say to me?" _Like 'I want to break up, Iris.' Not that I blame you; I know I'm complicated. And Merlin knows I'm the reason you were kidnapped and tortured. Why don't you just come out and say it._

Ron was the first to feel the room's rising tension. He could see Harry looking down at his shoes as if he would turn to stone if he looked at either his sister or George. Ron could also see he had the perfect opportunity to take the mickey out of his older brother while helping Iris. _Paybacks,_ he thought, _are a bitch dear brother._

"Yes, George," Ron started. "Don't you need to talk to Iris about what's going on inside that tiny head of yours? You do know when you are dating it is customary to send a lady some kind of correspondence to let her know your intentions? I mean, it's only the civilized thing to do. Especially, since you've been mooning over her, talking Mum's ear off about her, and now practically hiding from her."

George was mortified. Especially because everything Ron had just said was true.

"Yes well, thank you, Ronald for your sensitive summary of my current situation," George said and turned to Iris.

"Iris, I'd first like to apologize for my nosey parker of a brother," George said calmly. "If you'd like, I'd like to continue this conversation in private, away from that one's gigantic ears and your brother's unclosed mouth."

Harry immediately closed his mouth as he realized his jaw had dropped over Ron and George's verbal salvos.

Iris gave her brother a demure crooked smile and then looked at George with a straight face. She took an obvious deep breath. "No, this is fine," she said. "I doubt Harry and Ron need protection from anything. And Mr. Fine is discreet."

"Very well, then," George said flatly.

Iris steeled herself. _Here it comes,_ she thought. _He's going to break up with me. Not that I blame him; I am the reason he was kidnapped and tortured. But I love him._

"Iris, I am sorry about my inability to be…shall we say, forthright," he said.

Iris felt a tightening in her stomach. She was doing everything she could to keep herself breathing calmly. Harry and Ron stood motionless. Harry too thought this was going to be a very painful conversation; the most painful moment for his sister he would ever witness. He wanted so much to leave the room. But, Ron knew better. Even as Harry was making motions to him they should leave, Ron motioned back for him to wait and that everything would be fine.

"Look, I'm really bad at this kind of thing," George continued.

Each word was like another lash across Iris' heart. She had imagined this conversation so many times; each time she ended up crushed.

"What I want to say is…" George said and stopped. He looked around at the others in the room and noticed none of them were moving or breathing – include Mr. Fine.

"Oy! Breath you lot," he shouted. "All I want to do is ask if she'll consider going out with me again."

"You what?" Iris snarled.

George's head snapped around to look at Iris. She looked angry, seriously angry. George had seen Harry frustrated and upset during some of his more heated exchanges with Hermione and Ron. This was worse. She was about to kill him.

"I guess that's not only a 'no' but a 'go chuck yourself off a cliff' then?" he said crestfallen.

Iris produced her wand causing Ron, Harry, and Mr. Fine to dive for cover behind the room's furniture. George started backing away from her with his hands raised in surrender. "Now, now, there's no need to get violent," he said, looking toward the door. All four men breathed a sigh of relief when all she did was cast a privacy charm.

"I can't believe you, you know," Iris said in a voice that made George shiver. "You disappear off the face of the earth without as much as a whisper of your location. You ignore my request for a private meeting in my office." She leaned forward until she was inches from his face. "Finally, I had to have to have your brother track you down and arrange a meeting to get on your 'busy' schedule."

She threw up her arms in frustration. "How do you think that made me feel?"

George rubbed his chin and began to answer but Iris cut him off. "Do you think I've nothing better to do than wait around for you to grace me with your attention," she said in a growl that reminded him of his sister before she cast any of the particularly nasty hexes she used to keep her older brothers in line. "Do you think I wait all day by the fireplace for you to call or for your owl to appear with a letter, is that what you think?"

"Well…" George started.

"Don't you dare interrupt me," Iris snapped. "I admit I had some ulterior motive for wanting to speak with you. But you just left hospital without as much as a wave. You…"

George reached his hand out to take her in his arms. Years of defensive training took over Iris' reaction. Suddenly George found himself on his back at her feet.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to join me?" George asked hopefully. He took one look at her steely glare and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Iris huffed and glared at him. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were up and trying to get the tailor out of the room.

"You know Harry, your sister is a lot harder to predict than you are," Ron said as he closed the door, leaving George to fend for himself.

"Do you think?" Harry asked sarcastically.

_C

Hermione and Ginny Apparated on the path leading to the Burrow. Ginny knew her parents were due home later that day and thought Hermione's idea to stop in beforehand was splendid.

"You know I really appreciate your thoughtfulness," Ginny said as the pair started up the path. "I mean, I know you and Ron have been looking after the Burrow while Mum and Dad have been on holiday, but making sure there aren't any last moment surprises for them is very nice."

Hermione nodded slowly thinking about how she could tell Ginny about the real reason for coming early.

"I can't imagine how I'd feel if I came home and found my house a shambles," she continued. "Besides, a little tidying up will do me good after this morning with Harry."

Hermione swallowed hard. She needed to tell Ginny about Jax before they got to the property. While she didn't think Ginny would mind what she and Ron had done, she didn't want her to be 'surprised' by their guest.

"Can you imagine," Ginny said. "I mentioned to him that I wanted to do something and he just up and tells Percy to go do it. It was just like I didn't exist…"

Ginny continued her explanation of her and Harry's discussion when Hermione froze on the path.

"Oh no, they are here already," Hermione moaned. She broke into a sprint and ran to the front door. When she opened it she was shocked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the scrubbed wooden table drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Hermione, how are you my dear?" Molly said. "Do come in and have a cup of tea. A bit peeky? I have some wonderful biscuits we brought from our trip. They are actually from a small baker at the foot of the Andes. He was a nice man, wasn't he Arthur?"

"Oh yes, he was quite knowledgeable and an excellent baker," he said. "I think he would have a booming business here."

Molly picked up the tin and offered it to Hermione with a cup of tea she had just poured. At that moment Ginny appeared at the door with a quizzical expression aimed at her friend. She recovered and went to her mother.

"Mum, what are you doing home so early?" she asked as the two embraced. "Harry and I were going to pick you up at the station and take you to dinner."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Molly said. "We just managed to skip a few spaces in the port key line at the ship, and from there we were able to move through everything much faster that expected. We just got to the station and decided to call the Knight bus. It was really no trouble."

"It was really quite relaxing," Arthur said. "None of that overcrowded bother like when we left. Just a simple wave though."

Ginny smiled and gave her father a hug. "I want to hear all about your holiday," Ginny said. "Mum you look fabulous. Your hair… and what did you do to your skin? It looks positively brilliant."

Molly smiled brightly. "Do you like it," she asked. "At first, I didn't think I liked it…"

"It's fantastic," Ginny said. "Don't you think so Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, yes…What?" said Hermione without moving from her initial spot in the kitchen – the tea and biscuit still unmoved in her hands.

Ginny looked to her seemingly bewildered friend.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Hermione tried composing herself after the shock of seeing the Weasleys.

"Uhm, well, I was wondering…" Hermione hesitated.

Molly and Arthur sat quietly and waited. Ginny too was quiet, hoping her friend would explain her strange behavior.

"…Was there someone…" Hermione again hesitated.

"Oh, yes," Arthur exclaimed. "Molly, we've almost forgotten. How dreadful."

"Oh, was that your doing, then?" Molly asked lightly. "We were sure it had something to do with Harry and the Defenders of the Light, but we weren't sure. So we decided to wait and see."

Molly turned to her husband who continued.

"Yes, we took down the ward and safeguards you erected," Arthur said. "Shouldn't really have all that up; makes our home look more like a prison. Although…it may be a good idea to do something like that the next time we go on holiday."

Molly's face brightened.

"Oh, Arthur, do you mean it?" she asked.

"Can we just back up a moment?" Ginny asked. She turned to Hermione. "First off, what are they talking about? And then, what were you trying to ask? I feel like I'm in the dark…"

"You took down the wards and safeguards," Hermione interrupted.

"Oh yes," Arthur replied. "A fancy bit of work there too. Was that your work Hermione?"

"But what happened to…Where's…" Hermione stumbled. Losing Jax would be disastrous. He would be out looking for his lover and would-be killer without knowing how she might hold the key to destroying the final dagger.

"Oh, Ajax?" Molly asked. "He's out in the shed. We didn't know what to do with him. And no one told us anything about him."

"Quite right," Arthur agreed. "We didn't know if he was a good Potter or a bad one."

"Yes, well, I am sorry about that," Hermione said, relieved that Jax was not free. "I know we shouldn't have brought him here without asking, but we needed some place safe, some place no one would think to look. We were only going to leave him here for the day. Then it turned into two days. Then the next thing you know, we needed to get him out of here before you came home.

"Why would you bring Jax here?" Ginny asked. "I thought he was still in St Mungo's. You do know he's mentally unbalanced, don't you? Harry had Healer Garzino send another healer to assess him. He told us that he's completely insane. Not only that, he has a woman looking for him whose most likely just as unbalanced. According to Fleur, she's the one who put him in hospital – and she's apparently looking to send him to the morgue."

Hermione was not aware Ginny knew much about Jax. And this information was more than even she knew. She cursed herself for not looking deeper into who and what Jax was. But now her concerns about Jax's whereabouts were more critical than ever.

"Then I guess it was a good idea we didn't just let him go to the Ministry like he said he wanted," Molly said.

"Sounds like you were right, Molly," Arthur said. "I should have listened."

Hermione's heart fell.

"I thought you said he was in the shed," Hermione said as a lump the size of a Bludger settled in her stomach.

"Oh, yes," Molly started. "He's there. Arthur just meant that he thought it would be okay if we allowed him to move around while he was there. I didn't think that would be wise…not until we knew more about him at least."

Hermione turned for the door. "Do you mind if I check on him?" she asked on her way out the door.

The others followed her to the shed. Hermione reached it first and opened to door exposing a thoroughly trussed up Ajax Potter.

"Thank Merlin you are here, Hermione," he said after she pulled the gag from his mouth. "These people are mad. You have to get me out of here."

Just then Molly and Arthur entered with Ginny.

"Get her away from me," Jax screamed. "She's barking mad. She's going to kill me."

Molly smiled warmly at Jax. "Oh don't get yourself all worked up again, dear" she said. "That's what put you in this mess in the first place."

Hermione stood gaping at the scene – this couldn't happen again. She needed to get the Defenders' house in order before they accidently got someone killed.

_C

Asiya walked quietly down Diagon Alley. She had slipped away from Bill hours ago. She had heard Bill and Fleur whisper about a dark place he should avoid taking her – Knockturn Alley. But this was where she knew she could find her quarry, or at least information on where to find him.

A small bell tinged as she entered The Tears of Ali. Inside the proprietor had his back turned to the door as he busied himself trying to tidy his shop.

"As-Salam Alaikum, Mr. Nijjar," Asiya said to the man behind the counter.

Mr. Nijjar froze. He knew this young woman's voice from long ago. But, he thought to himself, it isn't possible. She should be long dead.

The aged storekeeper turned slowly to his customer. He could not control his reaction to the horror of seeing this young woman standing in front of him so many years after so much tragedy.

"I see you remember me?" she said. "You must also remember the curse that brings me back to you."

"Sight of you is curse enough," Mr. Nijjar spat back. "You are as vile an omen as death itself standing at my door. There can be nothing but evil surrounding your visit."

Asiya lifted her face to the shopkeeper where Mr. Nijjar was able to see her eyes.

"Merciful gods, your eyes!" he exclaimed. "They are blue. The end is at hand."

Asiya nodded slightly. A wisp of a smile crossed her face and disappeared as if it were a slight desert breeze. "Yes, your end is here," she said. "but first…there is something I need to know."

Asiya moved to the counter and reached for Mr. Nijjar's hand. He tightened his grip on the counter, but loosened immediately as soon as she touched him. He shut his eyes tightly like a child, hoping the nightmare and its terrible creatures would all go away. He wanted to run; he wanted to scream; he wanted to just get away.

"It will be over soon," Asiya said. "You will be able to rest then. You will be able to meet you family and forever be at peace."

Mr. Nijjar's eyes opened quickly. "What do you know of peace," he sneered. "You are the bringer of misery and fear. You are the reason for war and disease…"

A small slivery thread appeared from Mr. Nijjar's ear. It fell like liquid to the counter and pooled there. The more of the substance that came from Mr. Nijjar, more pain he seemed to be going through…and the older and more withered he became. As soon as the flow ceased, Mr. Nijjar's dark shriveled eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"You are mistaken," Asiya said. "I am the reason for peace. If it were not for me, men would fight forever. But you need no longer concern yourself. For you, it is over."

Asiya turned her attention to the slivery mist collected on the counter. She scooped it up with her hands and inhaled deeply. For a moment, her eyes returned to their normal color.

"So, there is more to the Potter I seek?" she said to no one. "And you my love, were you the one who told this William about my great-grandson?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 — There's Another One?

A/N: You are reading the only art form available to me — so how about being less stingy with the reviews. If you hate it, say it. If you follow because it makes interesting bathroom reading, then drop a line into the review box. I don't get paid for this, but I do take some pleasure from reading reviews.

The conference room was much bigger than she expected. It seemed more like an auditorium than a place where people were expected to come together and discuss current events affecting the wizarding world and what the Defenders of the Light could do about it. But Percy assured Hermione the number of people involved warranted it.

"What's the matter, Mione," Ron asked as she stood on the dais looking into the darkened room. "Didn't expect you'd be on such a large stage before finishing Hogwarts?"

"No, Ron," she admitted. "Didn't really expect I'd need to be either, did you?"

Ron had been sitting in the back of the auditorium watching her in one of the folding seats with his feet up on the row of seats in front. He rose and started down a row of stairs toward her.

"Well, come to think of it, no," he said. "But you know I should have half expected it. Being Harry's friend is full of surprises; some of them are right frightening."

"Is that so?" Ginny asked as she and Harry entered.

"Yeah, that's so," Ron answered. "Can't say they haven't been fun…well, a couple of them weren't all that fun. But on the whole…well, you know what I mean Harry. I doubt life would be much fun if we weren't chasing around trying to help you save the world."

Harry smiled at his friend, knowing he was honestly expressing his feelings.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley entered causing Ron to quiet. Kingsley and Arthur greeted each of them separately.

"I'm glad I caught the four of you alone," Kingsley started. "Arthur here tells me he's come up with a wonderful way to help you."

Ginny and Ron turned, looked at each other, and paled. They knew when their father wanted to introduce something that would cause them to want to balk; he did it through an intermediary. Usually their mother would end up telling them what a 'wonderful opportunity' it was for them to cushion the blow.

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the tactic. But, they could tell something was going on — even without opening their respective links.

"Arthur met an instructor in magical combat and has convinced him to come here and train the four of you," Kingsley said.

Harry nudged a stiffened Ginny and whispered, "That doesn't sound half bad. You know we need this kind of thing in our position."

"Just wait," Ginny whispered back. "The wrapping is still on the box. Daddy never has someone else tell us about something unless he's quite sure we're all going to say no."

Harry rolled his eyes at the thought this was a common practice for the man he respected so much.

"He always finds someone we can't say 'no' to," Ginny continued. "Then he springs the details on us. That's how Ron and I got to spend a summer at Auntie Tessie's. He brought her over and let her tell us."

"I thought you liked your Aunt Tess?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to live with her," Ginny vehemently whispered back.

They turned their attention back to Arthur who was smiling ear to ear while Kingsley continued speaking.

"I understand that you wanted to finish your schooling before deciding what to do as far as working in the Ministry is concerned. And as we all know, circumstances have changed. What with Harry and Ginny becoming the Defenders of the Light, as well as Ron and Hermione's appointments…well, it's apparent that you'll need more training than Hogwarts or the Ministry can provide."

While Harry listened attentively, Hermione realized, like Ron and Ginny, she was hearing a sales pitch from the Minister of Magic. It was almost the same kind of 'talk' her father had with her every year before coming back to Hogwarts. He would tell her of the bigger benefits she would have with a university education when she finished school. He was also very pointed in reminding her that all her hard work could be for nothing, if she made a 'big mistake.'

"I think you're getting the point of this little talk," Ron whispered to her after he gently nudged her out of her memories. "This is Dad's way of making bad tasting potions seem like something good for you."

"So, what will happen is this," Kingsley continued. "The Americans have agreed to our request and are sending over a team of trainers. I think some of them are called 'drill sergeants,' isn't that right Arthur?"

Arthur nodded happily in agreement.

"And two weeks after you return from your honeymoon, you'll begin an intense magical combat training seminar."

Ron and Ginny looked to each other and blinked twice as if to ask, 'is that it?'

_See, _Harry sent through the link, _that wasn't so bad, was it?_

_No, _Ginny agreed _I guess not. At least they decided to wait until we returned and didn't just shove us in now._

"So, what's the bad news, then," Hermione asked. "While I understand that this is a wonderful opportunity to build up our skills, it also means that we will not be able to return to Hogwarts.

_Although Ron and I haven't made any plans for a honeymoon, _she pointedly sent through their link.

"And judging by Ron and Ginny's reactions, I'm thinking there's more."

Kingsley smiled and then laughed.

"There's no detail too small for you, is there, Hermione," Kingsley said. "You are correct in that you will not return to Hogwarts immediately after holiday. But, I've already spoken with Professor McGonagall and she is willing to make some 'allowances' in this situation.

"The syllabus looks quite challenging and there will be a larger group training with you. So she has decided the seminar can be incorporated as the graded portion of your N.E.W.T. practicals.

"I thought that was quite nice of her."

"So then it's agreed," Arthur said with a clap of his hands. "You'll begin training a fortnight after you return."

Just then the auditorium doors opened and a flood of people entered and began seating themselves for what they were sure was about to be a very serious meeting. Arthur turned and sighed in relief. The meeting gave him a perfect excuse to dodge any other questions he knew Ron and Ginny would have concerning the training.

In normal protocol situations, the Minister, and now the Defenders of the Light would be the last to enter the auditorium. But this meeting was not normal. There were a number of witches and wizards present from arcane departments not normally invited to meet with the Minister. Each of them was aware only that they had information they had already provided to some other official.

Hermione looked quite comfortable as she went back to the dais and waited for everyone to settle. It was the first meeting she had officially called as an Aide de Camp for the Defenders, and she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She did know that she needed to make sure they had all the information they needed to defeat William Potter.

"Very well," she began. "Firstly, thank you all for coming. My name is Hermione Granger, Aide de Camp for the Defenders of the Light. It's very important that the Office of the Defenders of the Light begin working in concert with the Ministry. To do that we must work in an atmosphere of information sharing…"

The meeting went on with introductions of department heads as well as the Minister, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. It seemed Hermione had put together a detailed agenda because when the pleasantries were concluded a magical screen appeared with bulleted topics. She quickly went through the topics and who would speak on them.

Ron watched in utter amazement as everyone in the meeting paid close attention to Hermione. It wasn't that he thought she was unable to handle such a meeting. He was more concerned that others would discount her leadership. None of that seemed to matter.

"Our first presenter will be from the Department of Historical Catastrophes. Madam Denise Cardiacian. She will provide background information on the magical Daggers of Misery and Fear. She will also discuss possible solutions to a probable release. Madam Cardiacian."

A middle aged witch joined Hermione at the lectern where Hermione shook her hand and sat down.

"Good day," Madam Cardaician began. "The biggest issue in the release of the Daggers in the past has been the human toll."

An image of a single blue bottle appeared on the screen.

"As you can plainly see the name dagger was given to the contents of the bottles, not the actual vessels in which they are contained.

"Originally, there were three; the first one was released accidently and was the cause of the Black Plague. The second was released by order of the Ministry as a last ditch effort to contain the first. And that is how we, all humanity, survived.

"Unfortunately, the release also gave us the Dementors. They initially fed on the small silver-gray insect-like sprites called Slivers, no larger than the head of a pin, that brought the Black Death upon all of Europe. Eventually, they consumed them all. As I am sure you can imagine, that left them looking for a replacement food source.

"It was at that time that they turned to the human population, using what we now call the Dementor's Kiss."

A hand went up in the audience. To Hermione's surprise it was Ron.

"I thought you said there were two," Ron said.

"Indeed," Madam Cardaician said. "There was a misperception that the first Dagger was what gave us the Dementors. As I have shown, the first two have been released. This leaves the last one — the Dagger of Fear — which until recently was safely tucked away in a local shop under an unknowable charm."

The room buzzed under the implication that the Dagger of Fear was no longer under Ministry control.

"If I may, Madam Cardaician," Bill Weasley said as he rose to his feet. "I can report witnessing the creation of another Dagger by Ajax Potter recently on the coast near Tinworth in Cornwall. So there are, in fact, two left."

The meeting again burst into buzzing activity as witches and wizards gasped their shock and whispered theories to those closest to them. This new piece of information was exactly the reason for the meeting. Madam Cardaician swallowed deeply and waited until the room quieted to continue.

"As I am unaware of the events surrounding this other Dagger, I can assure you that if this is another, then it will surely be a second disaster waiting to happen.

"Had the Ministry been aware of the first one we would have secured it immediately. However, as I am sure you are all aware, that charm hiding it was broken and the Dagger was lost before we were able to act."

In the back of the room, Iris jabbed her brother, James, soundly in the ribs.

"It wouldn't have been bloody lost if someone had brought it back to the Ministry instead of taking it to our flat," she grumbled.

James rolled his eyes as if to say he had heard this many times before.

Madam Cardaician was about to leave the podium, when Hermione stopped her.

"Thank you for your information," she said. "I wonder if you could also shed light on what the Dagger of Fear's powers might be and how we might combat them."

The older woman blanched.

"My dear, that's impossible to tell. And judging by the effect the previous two had…well it is most likely the worst powers imaginable.

"Our best guess is that whatever it is will most likely destroy the Dementors and then all of mankind. You see it depends on the conjurer's malice. The first three were created to stem the tide of the Mongol Hoard as it moved west. The bitterness was for the plague of war and the suffering it caused. The anger may have been for loss. To create such a piece of dark magic one must know, first hand, the darkest emotions possible and be willing to give up one's life.

"If the spell is cast correctly, it sends ripples through the Magical World. Which and I hesitate to say this, but, make me doubt the creation of another. We should have seen a major disruption in our day to day activities.

"I am not doubting anyone's credibility, only whether or not another true Dagger has been conjured," she said look toward Bill.

"However, it may be that we just haven't felt the ripples yet."

The gathering again stirred at the uncomfortable news.

Hermione took center stage and thanked the woman as she went back to her seat.

"While the location of the Dagger of Fear is unknown, we do know who took it," Hermione said. "Additionally, we have a possible means for communicating with the Dementors in a more direct manner than is usually employed."

Again Hermione had the audience in rapt attention. Harry and Ginny were virtually riveted to every word their friend was saying.

"And to explain how, the head of Magical Law Enforcement will speak next," Hermione looked to a man all of them knew. John Dawlish's rough looks and short gray hair gave him the look of an enforcer. He had been more than ready to reinforce Ron in his rescue of George, Iris, and James — something he never seemed to tire of reminding Ron.

"Normally, the Ministry provides a written request to Azkaban and that request is placed in a room with a single object," Dawlish explained. "And through some magical means the request is answered. As to the actual mechanism of the communication…well, that's been lost. But the process has been effective in controlling them.

"Occasionally, careless wording has caused some issues."

The older Auror looked at Harry certainly aware of the times when the Dementors had taken after him.

"As it stands, we seem to have lost control of them again," he continued.

This was another part of the puzzle that the Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione did not know. How the guards at Azkaban got the Dementors to comply seemed to fit. Immediately Harry knew he needed to go investigate.

_Ginny, I think we need to go to Azkaban and find out about the object Dawlish is talking about, _he sent. _I'll wager we'll find out more about the Dementors._

_Why, because you think the object is the first Horcrux, the one your ancestor created? _Ginny returned.

_Yes, and if it is, then maybe we can get some more information on what the Dagger of Fear is and what we can do to destroy it._

Ginny frowned. It was a good idea to go to the source for this kind of information. But to expose Harry to another Horcrux after the years he spent dealing with the one in his scar and then hunting and destroying the others? It was more than she thought he could handle alone.

_I don't want to go alone, _Harry sent. _I need you to come with me._

Normally this would have been wonderful news to Ginny. She had told Harry that she would not be excluded from the Defenders' duties. This was exactly what she wanted. It was also diving directly into the jaws of something that almost killed her six years ago. She could feel the heat caused by fear rising in her face. But this was now part of what she needed to — wanted to — had to do — as a Defender of the Light.

_I wouldn't ask you to come because I know what Tom did to you in the Chamber of Secrets, _Harry sent. _But, this is one of my relatives' doing. And I'm not sure I can do it without you._

Ginny's nerves steeled. What was she thinking, she asked herself. She is a Defender of the Light. There's no question whether or not she would go with her bondmate.

_Of course I'll go, why wouldn't I? _Ginny asked rhetorically.

Dawlish continued his report.

"One other thing that I can report is that the leader of the at-large Death Eater remnant seems to be William Potter. He has gathered influence amongst those on the run by killing off his rival, former Undersecretary Madam Dolores Umbridge. We found her wand and blood soaked robes in a house that the group was using as a headquarters.

"As far as who else is involved, we can only suspect they are former Death Eaters. Since they had control of the Ministry, the records are a shambles, the only other person we have positive identification on is the young witch who accompanies Potter — Cho Chang."

There was very little reaction to this news. Harry assumed it had to do with the fact that Cho was only really known at Hogwarts. In reality, the silence was out of respect for Cho's mother who was a well respected magical solicitor and member of the Wizengamot. She was also seated in the middle of the auditorium.

"I can also confirm that Potter is using some kind of magical beast for his attacks," Dawlish continued. "It has been identified as a rat-like creature. Intelligence reports that this creature is one of many that are being created to attack and take over the Ministry."

Ron turned to Harry. "Blimey, Harry, where'd that come from? He's building an army? He's a bloody madman. What does he think he is, another Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what he wants to do," he said. "None of this is making sense. I just don't see what he thinks he's going to accomplish. We beat him before. There has to be something he wants that we aren't seeing."

Hermione thanked Dawlish and then introduced Bill Weasley. While Bill was not a part of the Ministry, he was the Gringotts liaison to the Ministry.

"Officially, Gringotts is unaware of any goals William Potter may have, besides those already discussed.

"Unofficially, there is a theory that he and his cousin Ajax Potter have come to settle old family scores surrounding the murder of Ajax' father and younger brother. There is significant circumstantial evidence against Ajax. However, if we follow the money, we can see where the motives truly lie. In this case Ajax Potter had no monetary motives. He is not trying to regain his position as the head of the House of Potter or lay claim to the Potter vaults, and he already has more than enough Galleons to keep him in the style in which he is accustomed.

"William Potter, on the other hand, is a different story. If money is his primary motivation, then he might have a claim on the Potter fortune. The blood magic that removed all traces of him from our world was not the same as if he was returned from the dead. Therefore, under goblin banking rules, he may have a very strong claim on the Potter fortune."

Harry looked around as several wizards and witches stood in outrage over Bill's words. He was unsure why they would be angry. After all, it was Harry's money. And to him it really was not that important.

"Mr. Harry Potter is responsible for victory over He Who Must Not Be Named," shouted a nearby wizard. "And if we are expecting a transparent and judicious distribution of war booty to continue, that will only be possible under his and Mrs. Potter's auspices."

Harry smiled at the inclusion of Ginny in the man's statement. Ginny was also pleased she was not an afterthought.

Bill had expected and even welcomed the outrage. Wizarding law and Goblin law were sometimes at odds when it came to banking. Because of that he was sure his news would help rally supporters to Harry and Ginny. And it also gave him some cover to explain what he had said earlier about Ajax.

"On a personal note, as I stated earlier, my wife and I witnessed Ajax Potter and another wizard conjure another Dagger. While I cannot be sure of the actual ritual, I am sure the result was a small bottle similar to the one we've been shown.

"Ajax, to my understanding, is currently in the custody of the Defenders of the Light. The second wizard was consumed during the ritual. However, a young woman was also in their party. She allegedly stabbed Ajax and took the Dagger. Until recently, she was in my care. Her name is Asiya."

Kingsley cleared his throat with a deep rumbling that quieted the room. "Am I to understand that you had control of this other Dagger, Mr. Weasley?" Kingsley asked.

"No, Minister," Bill replied. "We only gave shelter to someone we felt was in need at the time. It wasn't until coming here that I realized that she was part of something bigger."

Kingsley looked unimpressed by Bill's answer.

"Did you report the happening?" Kingsley questioned.

"Of course, Minister," Bill answered. "Unfortunately, the report was not investigated at the time, and my wife and I saw no threat from Asiya."

"Even after you saw her run a man through?" came a question from someone in the room.

Bill did not falter.

"In our estimation, it was the young woman who acted in a defensive manner. She appeared to be the victim in the situation."

Suddenly a man wearing bright red robes approached the dais. His fine bright white hair seemed to float around his head as he moved closer. Bill recognized the man, but could not remember from where. His calm demeanor and nonthreatening movements kept Bill from questioning his arrival.

"Mr. Weasley, if I may?" the man asked. Bill hesitated at the man's audacity. While he turned to speak to him the man instead began talking to the audience.

"I am Xenophilius Lovegood, until recently the editor of the Quibbler, the most respected wizarding periodical concerning unstudied events, creatures, and artifacts. I am now also the director of Magical Artifacts."

He turned to Bill and quietly said, "I used to work with your father when he was in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts a very long time ago. I even had the opportunity to help Harry Potter."

The man wrinkled his nose in a disarming and comical manner forcing Bill to smile and yield the floor.

"I am immensely aware of the ritual which we are discussing and offer the following information to shed light on what we are dealing with.

"Firstly, allow me to explain that we are not dealing with a young woman, much less a woman at all. We are dealing with a magical being caught between the past, present, and future.

"I submit to you that we are dealing with a gryphon."

The hall almost exploded with laughter at this notion. Unperturbed, he waited for the catcalls and hoots to subside.

Hermione stood stunned. She remembered the information Xenophilus provided was integral to their finding all the Horcruxs as well as defining Voldemort's intent. She also remembered his seemingly total lack of understanding of reality that also manifested in Luna, his daughter.

"I would ask that Mr. Lovegood be heard," Harry said as he stood from his chair to the surprise of everyone — including himself. "It was only with his assistance that Tom Riddle was defeated.

"Mr. Lovegood, I would ask that you continue," Hermione said confidently. "I too agree that while your information may seem beyond the realm of…sanity, it does bear hearing."

She looked around the room virtually daring anyone to disagree.

"Thank you my dear," Xenophilus said. "Now, what we are dealing with is very ancient magic that harks from the very beginning of our society. This information is documented in cryptic notes surrounding the results of a quest undertaken by Harry Potter."

Xenophilus waited as the low chortles cleared.

"Harry Potter is responsible for the calamity we now face," Xenophilus said as he turned to face the Man Who Lived, "and only he can defeat the darkness that will cover the earth."

Ginny's quick temper forced her to her feet. She was not alone, several others rose in Harry's defense. Harry reached for her hand just in time to catch her wand.

"Give him a chance," Harry whispered. "I know him and his story well enough to know he's a bit of a showman."

Ginny threw a nasty look at her bondmate, but relented to his request.

"You know his story?" she asked. "So, do I. And it is about to end...abruptly."

He patted her hand and bade her to sit. She narrowed her eyes at him and sat down.

"Harry, what do you know that you haven't told me?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, dearest," he said. "And I think we are about to find out what we need to know to end this once and for all."

_C

William inhaled deeply and felt power surge though his body. It was intoxicating to feel his magical core grow every minute.

He rose from his bed and look at a thoroughly exhausted Cho next to where he laid. He smirked at his actions that rendered her almost insane with pleasure and pain. He reveled in his new ability to reach directly into her mind and create her reality. For her, he could create an incredible paradise of pleasure; for his nephew and his bride he would create a hell from which they would not escape.

William dressed and left his room for a long hall where his army gathered for the beginning of the final attack on the world. To one side where hundreds of caged rat beasts, while on the other hung the tattered robes covering the filth of hundreds more Dementors.

"This victory will be glorious," William said. "I will succeed where others have failed."

_C

Following the first Defenders of the Light's Situation Meeting — a name Ron coined for Hermione's well-attended meeting — Harry and Ginny rushed to Azkaban. There Harry was certain he would encounter his first Horcrux that wouldn't want to kill him. While he wasn't certain why it wouldn't kill him, he was certain it was there for some other reason than to provide the owner immortality. He stood next to Ginny on the small cold and rickety windswept pier waiting for the boat that would take them to the cloud covered island.

"Well, I don't think this is going to be much fun," Ginny said into her muffler. "I don't know which is worse; waiting in the cold or being in a place known for driving people mad."

Harry chuckled to himself. It did seem almost ridiculous that he was going to a place where nearly all of the inhabitants wanted him dead and would give it a go if they could.

"It shouldn't be all that bad," he said.

Ginny shot him a look he understood needed clarification.

"Well, I mean, the Dementors won't be there…so, it shouldn't be as bad," he said.

"Hmph, not as bad, he says," Ginny mumbled as she noticed the boat they had summoned coming in to dock.

Three guards disembarked and welcomed Harry and Ginny. One told them that it was Azkaban policy to store all wands at the island owlery; in case of a break out the owls would be released giving the escapees no chance at regaining their magic.

"That'll mean we are defenseless," Ginny said, fully aware that her and Harry's wordless and wandless magic would be enough to keep them safe.

_What are you playing at, _Harry sent by their link.

_No need to let everyone know what we can and cannot do, is there? _Ginny send back. _Besides, we don't know any of these guards, do we?_

Harry was impressed by Ginny's caution. He was also a little unnerved by his own carelessness. How could he be so careless as to think with the Dementors gone that the guards could not be inmates? He shook off his concerns and reassured himself that he would be more on guard and try and avoid walking into a trap.

They boarded the boat and sat down on the rough hewn benches amidships that were worn smooth by what Harry assumed were thousands of prisoners going to serve their sentences — including his Godfather.

_Don't go blue on me, _Ginny sent though the link. _Sirius is fine. You've spoken to him._

_You know you really are brilliant, Harry sent back. How'd you know?_

_Hmm, maybe it's because you are my Harry, _Ginny sent back. _And I'm pretty sure you forgot what he said about our bond growing stronger every day._

He smiled and leaned toward her.

"I'll never forget what he said," Harry said and kissed her gently. "He pretty much said you are my strength. I'll try not to ever take that for granted."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not again," he said.

"You had better not," she replied.

After the boat docked, the two of them released their wands to a guard who provided them a slip of paper just like the guard at the Ministry. Only this time, the guard did not return their wands — he tied them to two Ministry owls.

"There you are Mr. and Mrs. Potter; you have a mated pair who'll return your wands to you at your residence if anything should go wrong," the guard said. "Please follow the path to the main prison house. The warden was informed of your visit and is waiting for you."

The pair thanked him and began walking.

"Are we really that predictable that someone already sent word we'd be on our way?" Ginny asked.

This was the second time she had asked a question Harry hadn't even considered.

"You know, you're starting to scare me," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, I keep thinking everything is falling into line," Harry started. "It always seemed that whenever I did anything with Professor Dumbledore…well, everything was ready. Now, you're showing me that I need to think a bit more…you know, that I…err, we need to be more aware of what's happening."

It was Ginny's turn to smile. She felt like she was starting to become more of the Defender of the Light that she wanted to be. And Harry could see it.

As the two approached the doors to the main prison Harry saw they resembled the heavily carved doors at the Minister's official residence. Except in middle of the door the words Harry immediately recognized from Dante' Devine Comedy.

Before me things create were none, save things

Eternal, and eternal I endure.

All hope abandon ye who enter here.

The carvings only showed people suffering in pain. Unlike the magical doors in the Minister's home, these carvings moved silently. But the wind raging across the island gave the impression the carvings were shrieking.

"I'm glad we decided to skip lunch," Harry said to a wide-eyed Ginny.

Just then the doors opened revealing a pleasant looking man with a large walrus moustache that reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon.

"Come in, come in, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said in an amazingly welcoming voice. "I see our door has had an effect on you."

The man ushered them into a small office where he poured tea into two waiting cups.

"Inmates don't use the boats to get here," the man started as he hand them tea and bade them to sit. "The door is their first stop. It is a simple step to mentally prepare them for prison. You see we must create an impression the life they led before incarceration is over — so any hope they had of continuing their lawless ways is over as well.

"In reality we are trying to give them the opportunity to re-embrace wizarding society and reform."

Harry regained his composure at what he felt were the man's apparent excuses for the treatment Sirius had endured.

"Then why even have Dementors?" Harry asked sharply. "What good are they Mr…"

The man smiled patiently. Obviously Harry had not been the first to ask why such horrible means were used if the intent was to rehabilitate.

"I am Dr. William Hardly," the man said. "The guards call me Warden Hardly and the inmates…well, it's not polite to say what they call me.

"To answer your question, I think I should tell you that the Dementors were the result of years of developing a role for them. Their history is very difficult to research — even here, we only have hearsay and tradition — very little is in the written records.

"To the best of my knowledge the Dementors were first deposited here as inmates. They were not confined by the island or bars, but more by their agreement and an affinity to a certain object that was placed here."

"Is this the same room where communication with them is achieved," Ginny asked.

Dr. Hardly's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Why yes," he said. "I must admit, not many people know of this."

The older man shook off his surprise and continued.

"You see using the Dementors as guards just sort of evolved as the best thing to do with them after a few hundred years of them being here. We could never allow wizards to go to Muggle prison. And we, as a society, stopped executing witches and wizards, so the Ministry brought convicted criminals here. And there you have it — the Dementors became the de facto guards and bloodhounds.

"There have only been two documented escapes in Azkaban's history."

Dr. Hardly turned to Harry and paused.

"Barty Crouch Jr. and your godfather, Sirius Black."

"My godfather was falsely accused and wrongfully imprisoned," Harry said as he began winding himself up.

"Something I am sure Dr. Hardly had no influence on at all," Ginny said.

"Quite right Mrs. Potter," Dr. Hardly agreed. "In fact there is very little I can do to influence our inmates' sentences once they arrive. I only sign their behavior reports — something that is routinely discounted in political cases."

Harry briefly narrowed his eyes. The idea of Sirius being imprisoned on a political basis was a surprise that he would have to revisit at a later time. His current priority needed to be the Horcrux — not, as Ginny had reminded him, the wrongs done to his Godfather.

"We would like to see this communication object," Harry said.

This again surprised the warden. While he was informed the Defenders of the Light were coming for a visit, he was not informed why. He had assumed they were looking for information from a prisoner or about one who had died here. To want to go into the heart of the prison to what he called the Dementors' lair was almost mad in his assessment.

"You may want to reconsider," Dr. Hardly said tentatively. "We don't even go inside the room. It's been that way since…well, since the last person went in and was kissed. We just don't know what that object is or what kind of power it holds."

The warden straightened himself. "The entire process of administering the 'Kiss' is unbearable to watch. It is truly the most horrible process imaginable and why we as a society continue its practice is beyond me."

Harry was beginning to realize his first impression of the warden was wrong. This was not the heartless uncaring gulag keeper he expected, but a deeply caring man who wanted to help people rehabilitate their behaviors so they could rejoin the wizarding world. Yet, while he was in charge of the prisoners, Harry needed to get past him and into the room.

"Nevertheless, we need to enter the room," Harry said. "So, if you don't mind…"

"Dr. Hardly," Ginny began, "Harry and I appreciate your concern and the information you've provided. However, we need to see what we are dealing with."

The warden rose with the two and crossed the room to the door.

"I do hope you are correct," he said. "I hope you also understand, I cannot guarantee your safety and will not risk the lives of any of my guards in your attempt — I just can't ask any one of them to take that risk."

Ginny looked at Harry and saw that he was unfazed by the warden's last statement.

"We understand," she said.

The warden brought them to another section of Azkaban where the place looked more and more like they would have imagined. It had a cold dungeon feeling with solid block walls and rough-hewn doors held together with ancient looking wrought iron hinges and locks. The only light came from oil lamps that left dark sooty trails on the walls and made the air heavy and scented with decay. The floor felt damp, but when Harry looked down he could see that the bare earth was dry. The only thing missing he thought was spider webbing and bats.

_For being in the worst place imaginable, you certainly seem to be in a good mood, _Ginny sent.

Harry could sense she was feeling more concern for their well-being than him and that was worrying her.

_I just think this all looks like an old horror movie, _Harry sent back. _It's like I half expect Dracula or the Mummy to walk out into the passage and scream._

_Well, I don't know why you'd want a mummy here, but I'm pretty sure there are a few vampire inmates here._

Harry completely forgot about the vampire he met his sixth year at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. The image he had in his mind was the fictional representation of Vlad the impaler.

_Really, are the same as the one's at the cinema? _he asked.

_I wouldn't know, would I? _she sent back. _I've never been. Besides you couldn't have forgotten the one you met just last year._

Before Harry could register his shock at the revelation that his bondmate had never been to a movie before or the realization he knew a real vampire the warden stopped.

"Here we are," he said. "This is the oldest part of Azkaban. On the other side of this door you will find an antechamber with a key to the only other door on a small table in the middle of the room. I will not allow any of my guards past this door.

"Once you open the other door the key will disappear and return to the table," he said as if half answering Harry's question.

"Ginny tool a deep breath. "Thank you Dr. Hardly. We do appreciate your help."

With that the man shook both their hands and left.

"Well, what do you reckon?" Ginny asked after the warden was gone.

"About what," Harry asked back.

"I don't know," she sarcastically said, "the weather in Spain maybe.

"What do you think we are going to find on the other side of the door?"

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure we'll find a Horcrux."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how dense he was being.

"Well of course it going to be a Horcrux," she huffed back. "But what do you suppose we need to do to keep it from killing us?"

"Why would it kill us," Harry asked truly bewildered by Ginny's question. All the Dementors are gone. They are the ones who suck out peoples' souls."

"Well apparently the warden seems to think differently," she pointed out. "What makes you think he's wrong?"

"Err, I just sort of…know," Harry said sheepishly.

"And you've been keeping this to yourself the whole time?"

"Well, no, I just thought you knew," Harry said. "I mean you've been the one telling me about everything, so I just assumed you knew."

While she agreed that she had a better knowledge of the wizarding world than he did, she didn't like the idea of him assuming she knew everything.

"Harry, darling," Ginny said in an all too sweet voice. "Let's do this, shall we? If you know something about how we won't be killed, eaten, or have our souls ripped out, how about you share that with me from the onset?"

Feeling that he may have avoided a telling off he agreed.

"Err, well, I think we should be all right as long as we understand that it's a piece of someone's soul. We really need to ask questions and see if it's going to be like Voldemort."

With that Harry pushed open the door and walked to the table where the key to the second door was located. As he walked toward the key it lifted off the table and inserted itself into the second door's lock and turned. The door then opened revealing a gloomy passage into a dark room.

"Does this look like something from one of your 'movers,'" Ginny asked.

"Movies," he corrected. "And, well, yes."

Ginny took Harry's hand as he moved to the door. His hands were sweaty, telling her he was more worried than he was letting on.

As they crossed the door's threshold it slammed shut.

"Well," Ginny said. "That was unexpected."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – what did you expect?

The sky above the ministry roiled as the circling Dementors began gathering. There was also a smell of decay that seemed worse than the last day of a garbage workers' strike wafting through the city. William's giant rats were free and on the move. They were on their way to the Ministry – for what, only William knew exactly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt checked the magical map and display in his office showing the situation and then looked around his office to see the many people who were ready to assist and advise. Obviously missing were the Defenders of the Light. Hermione and Ron stood in their place.

It wasn't as if Kingsley didn't expect Harry to run off as soon as he suspected there was something more at Azkaban that he needed to know. It was just bloody inconvenient that he and Ginny were incommunicado while the Ministry was under attack.

"Very well, then," he began in his deep calming baritone voice. "As you all know, we are about to come under attack, and the normal defenses against magical attack were smashed during the last war. In addition to the magical threat, it seems as though we also will be under physical attack this time.

"Everyone in the Ministry who can cast a Patronus has been pressed into service. But being very advanced magic, I doubt we have nearly enough if we face all the Dementors at one time."

Ron had no idea just how many Dementors there were in total. All he knew was that one was enough to make him want to retch. Hermione, on the other hand, had seen Harry's Patronus send hundreds fleeing. She too wondered how many they would actually have to face.

"There are nearly a thousand of them," Dawlish said. "I can't put an exact number on them, but they have normally held at that number."

Ron's eyebrows shot up in panic. "What, wait a minute! You mean even if we kill one, another's going to take its place? So what's the use of killing them…I mean other than saving our lives for another time?"

Hermione had the same question and fear.

"Ron, you can't kill a Dementor," she said as she took Ron's now sweaty hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_C

Harry and Ginny stepped into the small room and looked around. There was nothing inside except for a small beaten-up-looking hand mirror in the corner. Ginny noticed it first and bent over to pick it up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing," Harry yelped. "That's the Horcrux! Don't touch it!"

Ginny half expected Harry to come unhinged during their exploits surrounding this new Horcrux because she was sure he wanted to protect her. She ignored his yelping and continued reaching for the mirror. As she wrapped her hand around the handle it had a familiar cool feeling of acceptance. But it was also different. The sense of malice she expected was missing.

As she stood up, she could see Harry had braced himself for the worst.

"Oh Harry, please do act like a Defender of the Light," Ginny chided. "One of us had to touch it, and I'd much rather it be me than you. After all, you had one connected to you for seventeen years. My connection was only for a year."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and stepped toward him. "You know, there's something familiar about this thing," she said. She quickly conjured a small table and set it down so both of them could get a good look at it.

"It looks old," Harry said, "and it's very tarnished."

"So, do you think it knows we're here?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm pretty sure it does," Harry replied.

The two looked down intently at the hand mirror as if expecting it to jump at them.

Ginny suddenly stood up and said, "I knew I'd seen it before."

Harry, this is from your family line somewhere," she said. "Look, it has a small Potter crest on the bottom center. I saw the same one when you took me to your family vaults."

Harry looked intently at the area Ginny pointed out but couldn't make out the crest in the dim light.

"I don't see it," he said. "The whole thing looks pretty well crusted over."

"See how you look after a couple hundred or so years stuck in a damp dungeon," said a voice from behind the two.

Ginny and Harry whirled around with their hands out as if they were still in possession of their wands. In front of them now stood a faint shimmering specter with a noticeable scowl on its face. Ginny thought it looked to be in its early twenties when it was last… alive. She didn't know if it was the soul fragment from the Horcrux or a regular ghost.

"So, the two of you together are supposed to get the Dementor's Kiss, then?" the specter asked. "Well you can go tell the poof-in-charge out there who sent you that no Dementors means no Kiss. What, is he daft, or just stupid. No, don't answer that. Most times they are both."

"Err, no, we aren't here for the Kiss," Harry started. "We're here to learn about the Dementors."

The scowl disappeared from the ghostly figure. It also began to become more solid looking.

"Really," it said. "You want to talk to me? Now that's a change. Normally, they just shove some bloke in here and the Dementors suck his soul out. I end up having to watch everything – big mess, you know – very disturbing."

"I thought you told the Dementors what to do," Harry said.

"Oh I do," the ghost said. "Well actually, I tell them what they should do – except when it comes to feeding – but they normally abide by the agreement my father made with them."

"Your father?" Ginny said. "He put you here? That's beastly."

The ghost turned to Ginny and huffed.

"I deserved it." it said. "I was on a quest and I failed. This was the best I could do to prevent my failure from ruining hundreds, if not thousands of lives."

It turned and moved away as if to leave.

"Wait," Ginny said. "I just meant that being here had to be a horrible thing for you."

"Oh, it is," the specter replied as it turned again to face them. "I'm neither here nor wherever the rest of me is. I am quite dead though. At least, I'm relatively sure I am; I'm not sure how it all works out. I'm also quite sure I could be returned to life – I know the spell, but it is too grisly to imagine actually casting…Father's bones, enemy blood, snake's milk, and all sorts of dark magic…too much for me, I'm afraid."

Harry's stomach turned as he remembered Voldemort's rebirth. A cold shiver then went down his spine. He knew the spell well enough to know it was not something he ever wanted to see again.

"So why do the Dementors do what you tell them?" Ginny asked, snapping Harry out of his memories.

"We have an agreement," the specter said. "We agree to let them exist and they promise to be good. It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the gist of it. But, something's happened. I'm not sure what, well not exactly, but needless to say, they stopped listening to me."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at Ginny.

_Do you think he knows why he was able to control them,_ Harry sent.

"I am right here you know," the specter said. "It is very uncivilized of you to come to see me and then speak as if I'm not here, don't you think?"

Ginny smiled. "We are sorry," she said understanding that it was somehow able to hear them speak through the bond. "We were sure that you were…or are a Horcrux, but we weren't exactly sure what that meant. You see, the only ones we have experience with were very evil. You don't seem that way."

"Don't I?" the specter replied nonchalantly. "Well, I should. It took a great deal of dark magic to get me…what's left of me, here. I actually ended up dying in the process.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen, but I think it worked out for the best. You see, if it wasn't me, then someone else would have had to die. My father was willing to do so – you see, it was also his quest – but he forgot a few things about dark magic. It was always the same thing with him. He'd forget the intent."

Both Harry and Ginny stood waiting for the specter to continue.

"The intent, the intent," it repeated impatiently. "You know…for dark magic to work properly you need to have a dark intent. You have to mean it. That's something we weren't too good at, my father and I.

"He really was a good man; it's just that damned quest had him confused and befuddled. Then when he found out Merlin and a gryphon were involved, well, you should have seen him."

Ginny and Harry stood motionless.

"You know, you two certainly know very little," the specter said. "I thought you wanted to get information about the Dementors. Seems to me all you want is family history."

"I'm sure you don't know this," Harry said, "but everything about your…history has been lost over the years."

The specter became more solid causing Ginny to take a breath as she recognized the family resemblance.

"Oh my…Harry, it looks like an older you," Ginny stammered.

"You do look much like I did as a youth," the now-more-solid specter said. "In life, I was Potter the Younger. Now, I suppose I am the 'Elder.' My father is long dead. And if you are here, and the Dementors are gone, then that must mean the Dagger of Fear has been released.

"Pity. My father and I thought our plan was fool proof. Goes to show you that a family quest is not something to be avoided or left unfulfilled."

Potter the Younger turned again as if to leave. "You might as well go home and prepare yourselves…you know, say your goodbyes and such."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because the world is about to end."

_C

Spellfire crackled over the heads of three wizards huddled behind a small car in a London alley. Two others were taking cover in a doorway on the other side of the street.

"What the hell did you get us into, Sir?" asked Sergeant Devine. "I thought this was supposed to be a training mission?"

Captain Jim North turned to his training sergeant with a wild-eyed look of a warrior about to plunge into battle.

"It was," he growled. "But apparently the mission has changed and no one thought to tell us. So what do we do about it?"

The younger wizard looked at his commander and smiled knowing the expected response.

"The only thing we know how – we win."

Training had instilled every wizard in the American Army with a certain sense of bravado and feeling of invulnerability that bordered on arrogance. It was a very valuable resource to the commander who knew how to temper it and use it to win a battle. It was also a full-fledged disaster waiting to happen if a leader was foolhardy enough to think magic would win every battle.

"So, this is what we need to accomplish," North said as he began laying down a plan to get to the Ministry of Magic and find out what was going on.

The five were only a few city blocks from the Ministry, but with the resistance they had faced so far, the might as well have still been on the other side of the Atlantic. They were fighting against giant rats that could take their twist on a bludgeoning hex without flinching. This surprised them since their 'bam-bam' hex was capable of turning a lorry into a pile of rubble.

One of North's men, Lieutenant Zapata, found that levitating the creatures and then hitting it with a bam-bam on its underbelly was enough to effectively kill it. The problem was that the action took two wizards to pull off – and to these Soldiers it seemed to take forever to accomplish. Considering they could only engage two beasts at a time – they were moving at a crawl.

Eventually, the men made it within sight of the visitor's entrance. They were amazed that the building was under attack from above as well as from street level – they suspected it was also under attack from below, but were at the moment unconcerned about that.

"Sir, it appears the building is being defended from a disillusioned perimeter," Sgt. Devine said. "I think I can link up and see if they can provide cover for us to enter their lines."

"No," he said. "I want you to send a Patronus first, asking for cover and a path in. I doubt anyone on the other side of that perimeter going to hold fire on anything coming their way. And I don't think whatever those things are flying around are going to see a Patronus cross the lines – much less care.

The sergeant cast his Patronus and whispered into its ear. The silvery greyhound turned and sprinted towards the Ministry. Just as North suspected it drew immediate spellfire. North also knew his sergeant's greyhound was the fastest and most agile Patronus in their group so it had no problem dodging the onslaught and diving into the Ministry lines.

Soon the Americans were running past the disillusioned fighting positions and into the Ministry. The first person they met was a dirty and sweating Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry about this," Neville said. "I was supposed to meet you at the port key terminal. I was asked if I'd be interested in the training program and jumped at the chance, but, as you can see, we had some…complications."

North could not help but laugh at the young man's understatement – something he had learned to enjoy from his interactions with other UK forces.

"Righhhtt, complications," North said. "L.T. get with this man and find out what you can about the attackers. Also ensure you let them know what we've been able to assess from our engagements. Sergeant, take the rest of the team, find out who's in charge of the perimeter defense, and lend a hand. I'm going to find out if they still have a working government here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With the precision wrought from years of training and experience the Soldiers went to work. North knew his handpicked team would be a significant combat multiplier to the Ministry's defenders.

_C

Ooooh, look! A new group of wizards have joined in the Ministry's downfall," William said as he watched the battle rage in miniature on a table in front of him and Cho.

Others were standing around other tables showing other parts of the city where William's forces were pressing towards their objectives.

"Why is this the first time I've seen them?" William asked. "When no one answered, he turned to Cho.

"We really need to do something about this," he said. "I can't be everywhere at once, can I?"

William sat still and thought about what he had just said. It occurred to him that there was no reason for him not to be everywhere at once. Or at least in more than one place.

Suddenly there was two of him. Then a third William appeared.

"This is splendid," the original William said.

Cho sat mute and wide-eyed.

"I think I'll keep it at three for the moment," he said as the other Williams nodded in agreement. "This is absolutely brilliant…I can hear, see, feel everything they do. They are me. It's like my consciousness is in all three and all three of us are one.

"Quickly, you go look into the surrounding battle," William said to the first doppelganger. "And you, you go find my nephew. You know what to do after that."

William wondered why he said everything out loud. Each of his clones were part of his consciousness and they should have known what he was thinking. He supposed it would take some getting used to – ordering himself around was a new and exhilarating. He was liking the new powers the Dagger of Fear gave him.

All other activity in the hall stopped during William's demonstration.

"What's the matter with all of you?" William said in a forceful voice. "Haven't you ever seen a man become a god?"

As William said it, it became a solid thought in his mind. He was experiencing more power than any wizard had ever had – he was all powerful.

He then turned to Cho. "Call off the attack," he said. "I have a new plan."

Cho forwarded William's order to the ragged wizard controlling the giant rats. She then told the young witch in contact with the Dementors.

William watched as the miniatures moved away from the Ministry.

"I'm sure we can wait until the Defender of the Light is present before we take the Ministry."

_C

Harry looked at Ginny and sighed. It was apparent the Horcrux wasn't going to be as much help as either of them had hoped. If anything, the entire trip now seemed like a fantastic waste of time.

"So why are you still here," Potter the Younger asked. "You should be…oh, I don't know, doing what young people do when the world is about to end."

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Is that what you've grown accustom to doing then, giving up? I would have thought you would have at least offered some kind of help. Seems to me you aren't too good at anything. First you failed at your quest, then you failed at controlling the Dementors, and finally you've failed to provide any answers to simple questions."

Potter the Younger straightened his neck and pursed his lips.

"I'll have you know young miss; I did not fail at my quest; I just…"

"Just what?" Harry asked, catching on the Ginny's plan. "Just got yourself killed and imprisoned as a go-between? That sounds very successful."

The Younger furrowed his brow and scowled at them.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You know nothing about what I have done. We Potters are not, nor have we ever been prone to surrender. My father was a great wizard; my brothers were very powerful…"

There was a pause as the Younger turned and walked away from them. He turned and faced them with what appeared to be rage in his eyes.

"I was very powerful once… but it was the only way…the only way to keep the Dagger of Fear from doing what the others did. And now, if it's free, there's nothing to stop it."

Harry huffed. He was becoming impatient with the specter. It seemed to have already given up and was not being swayed to even try.

"Look, we haven't time for this," Harry said. "We need to first find out what's in the Dagger of Fear; then we need to figure out how to stop it."

The Younger glared at Harry. "Haven't you been listening? There's no way to stop it. It's the last bottle. It's the completion step – the first was alpha, the last is omega. The four horsemen of the apocalypse have been set free - conquest, pestilence, war, and death …"

"What?" Ginny gasped as she turned to her bondmate. "Harry, this is a lot bigger that we could have imagined. I have no idea where we should go from here."

The Horcrux specter rubbed its chin. "Hmm, Harry's a nice name. That was my given name. I rarely used it, you know. What kind of a name is Harry Potter anyway? Sounds like some kind of big oaf at a potter's wheel. I couldn't go through life like that."

"No," Ginny said breathlessly. "It sounds like the name of the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, and the Defender of the Light."

"Well, I was good, I must admit," the Younger said. "But I've never been called the boy who lived – although I felt that way after the gryphon thrashed me."

"Not you," Ginny tersely said. "Harry! He's Harry Potter. He's the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the Defender of the Light."

"Really?" the Younger said. "How thrilling for you; I'm very glad to meet you. I used to be Harry Randal Potter."

"We know," Ginny and Harry said impatiently. Harry and Ginny quickly explained as much as they knew about Harry Randal Potter as well as William and Ajax Potter.

"You have to help us figure out how to control the fourth – Death, or at least contain it."

The specter smiled in a way that ran chills up both Harry and Ginny's spines.

"I suppose you'd have to take on the Potter Quest then?" the Younger said. "You are 'the' Harry Potter foretold many years ago by a very good friend of mine."

The Younger turned away. "Your other relatives; am I to understand there are three more living?"

Neither Harry nor Ginny had mentioned Randle or the twins.

"Err, yes," Harry said tentatively, "why?"

"Oh well, Merlin told me I would meet the five remaining Potters when it was my turn to rest."

The Younger's words hung in the air like a death sentence. There were six of them. Harry even went as far as to count them out on his fingers. When he was sure he had counted six he looked up at Ginny and pulled a questioning face. She shrugged back at him, obviously doing the same thing in her head.

"So, here's what I know…" the specter began.

_C

Kingsley surveyed the damage and was sure it could have been significantly worse had reinforcements not have arrived when they did.

Somehow, Arthur's American trainers helped Ministry forces turn the tide of the battle and drove William's forces away. They had provided enough information and tactics to decimate most of the raging rat-creatures before they retreated. A few were taken alive to determine the magic used to create them and whether or not they could procreate. Kingsley shuddered at the thought.

"Minister, may I have a word," Arthur Weasley said.

Kingsley turned toward the man who had gone with his sons and daughter-in-law to defend the Ministry. Kingsley knew to Arthur it was what was expected. But he felt Arthur had given more than his fair share to defending their world in the past.

"Anything for you, old friend," Kingsley said.

Arthur smiled and nodded his thanks. "I know we didn't have time for introductions at the time, so I'd like to introduce the commander of the reinforcements who pulled our fat from the fire. This is Captain John North from the American Army."

"Thank you, Captain North, we are in your debt," Kingsley said. "I hope you and your men are being looked after. Did you suffer any injuries?"

"Thank you Minister," North acknowledged. "There are five of us and no injuries, other than a couple of scrapes and bruises. One inflicted on one of my younger sergeants by a young lady."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Yes, well Hermione did warn him."

North smiled at Arthur, "I'm sure the only thing injured was his ego.

"Minister, if I may?" North said waiting for the go ahead.

"Certainly, as I said, we are indebted to you and your men."

North conjured a map and table and began setting up William's forces as well as the Ministry array.

"You were lucky today, but this is nowhere near over. I don't know why the attackers withdrew; if I were their commander, I would have kept up my attack. They will attack again, and we need to prepare.

"Your people were doing a good job of repelling the Dementors. We can teach you better tactics to use against the giant rats, but we need more fighters."

Kingsley sighed. "Unlike your country, we have not weaponized our magical youth to deal with such things." Kingsley made his last statement a little sharper than he intended. He had invited this man and his men to do what he was just it appeared that he was criticizing. "Which is why we are glad you are here," Kingsley continued. "We have not placed value on warrior arts in the past and it has hurt us.

_C

Ginny and Harry emerged from a fog-like curtain in the small room the Horcrux occupied. They turned to each other and began looking for Potter the Younger.

"You had already heard about this from Jinks," Ginny said in more of a question.

"Right, and so did you – but this time you got the full picture." Harry replied.

"Hmm, seems hearing it is very different from seeing it. I mean, I thought I knew what a gryphon was. Seems a bit more intimidating, actually."

"Yeah, the first time I saw the story, I was sure it was going to kill him," Harry said.

"So was I," Potter the Younger said.

The pair turned to see their host standing in the corner looking at them.

"So you've heard about me before?" he asked. "Who did you hear it from? Part of the Dementors' agreement was to erase all records and knowledge of this event. They allowed the agreement only if the Dagger of Fear was buried in an unknowable charm created through blood magic. I cast it myself – very old, very complicated magic."

Harry looked at Ginny, who he could see was thinking deeply on what to tell the specter. It obviously understood that Harry was from the bloodline and that he could take on the Potter quest – it never outwardly acknowledged it though. It also seemed to be missing key points from Harry's life – most recently the lifting of the Leviosa Maximus.

"Harry, we need to explain everything we can and see if he can help," Ginny said. "I get the feeling he knows more, but we aren't asking the right questions."

"That'll take forever," Harry said. "We've been at this for eight years – I mean since I started at Hogwarts. That's an awful lot of ground to cover, and I don't think we have that kind of time."

Ginny shook her head. "You know for someone who's been in our world for eight years, you still have a lot to learn. We'll just do the same thing he did. We'll create a dreamscape."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

"You know how to that?" he asked incredulously. "I've only seen them in a pensive and from a house elf. Well… and now here."

"Oh it's not that complicated," Ginny said. "My mum used them whenever we had a nasty nightmare. It made it easy for her to talk to us about our fears…"

Ginny stopped. She was well aware that a more detailed explanation might make Harry think about how his mother was never able to do the same for him.

"…any way, it's a simple charm. I just need to remember…Oh yes, that's it. Mum used to say 'remember when' and we were supposed to think back to what we needed to show. Mum said it was so fast that she would have us back to bed in two shakes.

"I wish I had my wand with me. I'm sure I know the movements, but without it…"

Harry closed his eyes and envisioned both his and her wands in his hand.

"_Accio_, wands," he said. Unlike the normal process of the called object flying though the air, the wands materialized in Harry's hand.

Ginny smirked. "Something you learned recently?" she asked.

"Yeah, just this second," he said with a smile on his face. "Kind of like your Mum's nightmare remedy."

"I can't be held accountable for everything you don't know, now can I?" Ginny said. "And besides, what fun would it be if you already knew everything about me?"

"If you two are quite finished," Potter the Younger said. "For being limited on time, you seem to behave differently."

Harry and Ginny flushed red, turned to Potter the Younger and rolled their eyes.

"Right," Harry said. "You know the spell, so let's get on with it."

Ginny sat Harry against the wall so that he was as comfortable as possible on the earthen floor and stone wall. She smoothed his fringe away from his brow in a way that made him feel peace. Then she spoke to him in a voice tone that reminded him of the memory of her he kept with him while he was on the run.

"Don't fret Harry, my love," she softly whispered. "This is only a way to show what happened. It's a way to share your fears and your strength."

Ginny placed her finger tips on his eyelids and slid them closed. She raised her wand and made a simple slow back and forth motion with her wand. She brought it closer to his chest.

"Now Harry, _Remember When_…"

_C

"Ronald, why do you have to go to the village?" Hermione asked. "And why does have to be right now? "

"I just need to get a couple of things," Ron said.

"And why did I have to come on this little junket?" George whined. "Mum's back, so I need to make myself scares after all the changes I made to the wedding reception.

"I doubt she'll like that there are so many house elves popping in and out. And I doubt the agenda and event plan will satisfy her…but, it will keep her from working herself to death."

"Good show my most handsome and breathing brother," Fred said as he winked into existence. "Looking out for Mum is what I would have expected from one with a pure heart, such as yourself."

George froze in place.

Fred snapped his fingers in front of George's face. "Oy, anyone there? Come on now, you didn't think a little thing like dying would slow me down, now did you?" He laughed and pushed his twin's mouth closed.

"Give me a second you two," Fred said to Ron and Hermione.

As the pair moved away, George found his voice. "Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm dead tired most of the time," Fred said. "But to my credit, I've got an eternity to rest in peace."

"Hmm, so I guess I'll have to 'ear' this for all eternity once I go," George replied while brushing his hair from is missing ear. "I would have thought you would have a 'hole' routine of drop dead humor by now."

The twins smiled at each other.

"It's good to see you again," George said. "You look loads better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I certainly feel a lot better," Fred replied. "Do you know why I'm here? I mean other than to regale you with my unparalleled humor."

"It would be my guess to help out with the wedding. But since I have that all planned out and really need no help on that account, maybe it's to help the 'new' family business get off the ground."

"Indeed," Fred agreed. "Seems like saving the wizarding world is going to be part of the Weasley repertoire; what with all four of the Defenders of the Light being family. By the way, who picked that ghastly name? Sounds like they are in charge of Muggle streetlights and light bulbs."

"Well, had you been around for all the pomp and circumstance, you'd know it's a royal thing," George replied.

"Don't get smart. I was there…and I happened to see you leave for a rendezvous, if I remember correctly, which I always do. I believe it was with the beautiful Iris Potter. Then, if I'm not mistaken, you fell into the vile and evil hands of the hated madam Umbridge, the despicable William Potter, and his wicked henchwoman Cho Cho – Yeah, what'd you think of that one?

George began to turn red.

"Wait, wait, I'm not finished yet…" Fred said as he held up his hand to stop his brother's retort. "Then I had to come to your rescue—"

George raised his hands to stop his brother. "You did no such thing," he said. "Ron was the one…" George stopped in mid-sentence as the realization dawned on him. "Very well, continue," he sighed.

"Thank you very much," Fred said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, then after I orchestrated a brilliant rescue, you run off from said Iris Potter and become a recluse." Fred pulled a face and shook his head. "When you could have been taking full advantage of your…your…advantage. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to watch you fumble all over the situation? Thank Merlin, Mum needed your help with the wedding plans."

George looked up.

"Oh do come along brother," Fred said. "You don't think I'd leave you in distress, do you? You were in pain, Mum was in over her head, and Dad was going spare. Someone had to do something, don't you think?"

"So that was all your doing?" George asked.

"No, but it would be brilliant if it were, don't you think," Fred said. "I was only around for the rescue; you did the rest. And I was glad you did. I don't think I could have put up with having another Weasley on this side so soon. Steal my bloody limelight.

"Now you need to help Mum with her unnatural need for grandbabies as well as help save the bleeding world. That's what I'm here to help you do."

Nearby Hermione and Ron stood and watched the twins talk. While they were out of earshot, Hermione picked up the listening side of the extendable ear she dropped on the way to their current location.

"Hermione, what do you think you are doing," Ron asked in utter shock. "You can't listen in to them; that's a private conversation."

Hermione turned and looked at Ron. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

Ron paled and smirked at the same time.

"I'm just saying… they need to talk. And I doubt anyone would understand what they were saying to each other. They are twins, you know."

"No Ron," Hermione snarked, "I had no idea. The fact they look exactly alike never gave it away."

"Mione, all I'm saying is that this just needs to be their moment."

Hermione relented. While she was more interested in gathering as much information as she could, she did think Ron had a valid point. Besides, if Fred gave George any information they needed, she was sure George would share.

Just then Fred and George looked over at the two and waved them over.

"See, now they want to talk to us," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head and said matter-of-factly. "Yes Ron, I can see that." She then softened her tone. "I'm sorry, I should have known better."

"Come on; let's go see if they solved everything."

_C

Ginny and Harry again emerged from the fog-like curtain of the dreamscape she helped him create in the Horcrux's room.

Ginny eyes were swollen and red from the tears she shed watching Harry go from a tiny scared boy to what he was today. It was a miracle that he not only survived but flourished.

Harry turned to her and put his hand up to her face. "You know, that's all in the past," he said. "I…err, I'm not in that bad of shape anymore."

Ginny smiled and sniffed. "Oh, I know. It's just that every time I see or hear about what you've been through…well it make me think of how I want our life to be."

"Your life will be very short if you don't start working on the plan to contain the Dagger of Fear and the last one made for Ajax," Potter the Younger said as he materialized.

"You are a true hero, my dear boy," the Younger said. Its entire manner seemed to change in a way neither Harry or Ginny could describe.

"You faced evil," it continued, "in a way I could only wish I could have done. You stood your ground…I backed away from it. I looked for a way out; for the easy victory. I was a disappointment and a failure.

"You…are worthy of completing this quest."

While Harry and Ginny had heard about the 'Potter Quest' they still had very little information on what it actually entailed.

"While I know the quest involves the Daggers, would you mind explaining the quest?" Harry asked.

"I thought you knew," the Younger said.

Ginny rolled her eyes again in frustration.

"You know this would be a whole lot easier if you'd just act like we've been under a rock for a hundred years or so and tell us what we need to know!" Ginny said in a surprisingly loud and menacing tone.

The Younger face showed shock. He then looked at Harry. "She's rather excitable, isn't she?"

Harry sighed.

"Very well then," the Younger began. "The Potter's were charged by Merlin to return a gryphon egg to its nest."

Ginny and Harry blinked several times and said nothing.

"What?" the Younger said.

"Is that it?" Harry finally said.

"What do you mean, is that it?" the Younger replied. "Haven't you been paying attention? One of the people involved in creating this mess isn't a person at all. She's a gryphon and she's not going to rest until she's found her egg. And if that means the destruction of mankind, then she has no qualms about it."

Harry eyebrows knitted as he thought about what he and Ginny were told. "So, we just need to find the egg and return it to her and everything will be fine?"

"Not quite," the Younger said.

"Of course not," Ginny said. "Why would that happen?"

Harry could see she was about to have a go at the Younger again if he didn't stop being so cryptic.

"The problem isn't finding the egg. I know exactly where it is. The problem is getting to when it is. You see it was… moved."

Harry was not following, while Ginny was only just beginning to understand.

"We can't go where it is…" she began, "but, we can go when it is…"

She turned to Harry quickly.

"I think he wants us to go back in time," she said.

"Very good," the Younger said. "Except, like I said…I'm not sure when it is. That's how Merlin got involved. When I left Winddancer, I promised to find her egg and return it."

"But you never did," Harry said.

"Well no, but, that's not the real problem," the Younger continued. "At the time, I really had no idea that the Potter Quest was to find and return the blasted egg in the first place."

"This is not making much sense," Ginny said while Harry nodded in agreement.

The Younger appeared to sit in mid air.

"Think of time as a ribbon," he started. "Well, your Uncle has made a few slices in that ribbon and things are out of order. Some things that happened in the past are in the future, while future events have been locked in the past.

"Have you ever wondered why magic is only reserved for very few? It is about their magical core and their place in time. Everyone has the potential for magic, but few have themselves in tune with the universal. It's all very easy to understand if you make it simple.

Over time it has made everything so complex. Let's see if I can explain using the ribbon analogy."

The Younger produced a wide strip of ribbon and set it floating in the air. "Now here is where you are," he said pointing out a small section of ribbon. "But here is where your uncle went to begin the chain of events." The Younger pointed to another place.

"But when he went there, he had no idea what he was doing, so he created a small slice in the ribbon." He made a slice in the ribbon that began at the same point Ginny and Harry were at and went to where Harry's uncle was supposed to be.

"When he did that," the Younger continued, "It created a separate ribbon piece…a flyaway, if you will. And that flyaway would move back and forth along the ribbon and touch here and there. When it touched was when the problems were amplified. Each time it touched it created another flyaway point. That is why your uncle is most likely completely unaware of what he's done; because he hasn't done it yet."

The explanation was hurting Harry's head. Not only did it not make any sense to him, but the ribbon had shredded itself in front of them making it seem as if there was no way to but things back in order.

"So what you are saying is that we need to stop Harry's uncle before he goes to the future," Ginny said. "And that will comb out the ribbon?"

"Precisely," the Younger said.

"I'm glad you understand this," Harry said.

"Well, I understand that we need to understand more about what your uncle is trying to do," she said. "I think Hermione has been researching the whole gryphon connection and what he might be trying to do. It still seems like a great mess."

"Yes, it is now," the Younger said. "But that's because the closer we come to the moment in time where the event occurs the more the ribbon seems shredded into separate realities.

"That is what I was trying to prevent by keeping the Dementors around. If there was no need to destroy them, then there was no need to release the Dagger of Fear. And the last one…well, you two are going to have to figure that one out.

_C

Randal sat down and poured himself and the twins a cup of tea.

"How the hell does a gryphon get involved in all of this?" James asked. "It can't just be giant rats and an uncle who's gone round the bend. No, we have to have a mad relative, giant rodents AND a gryphon with an ax to grind. Could this get any better?"

Randal sighed and smiled. While James did not have his father's love of mischief making, he did have his mother's fiery sense of humor. He also had her ability to bring it out as a tool to break the tension.

"I suppose it could be worse," Randal said.

"Really, how so," James asked. "Do we have another insane relative in the mix?"

Randal smirked. "Well, you have seemed to have forgotten Ajax."

Iris sipped her tea and set the cup down. She looked at both of them.

"That settles it, then," she said. "Both of you, off to Azkaban. Apparently the males of the Potter line are quite insane. So better to put you away now then to have to deal with you later."

Randal had a sudden epiphany.

"Iris, you are a genius," he said. "All we need to do is turn the clock back. We might not be able to stop William, but we know exactly when Ajax made the other dagger…we could stop that from happening."

Iris backed away from her uncle in shock.

"Are you mad?" she said. "I meant nothing of the sort. There is no way we could risk such a thing…even if it were possible, that's much too far back for a time turner to go. And if you are talking about any other means…well, you are mad then."

"No he's not," James said. "If we could go back to that moment, we might be able to stop one catastrophe. Then we'll only have Willy and his lot to worry about."

"Obviously I was correct," Iris started. "You have both gone mental. There's no way any plan like that would work. We don't meddle in time because it always…and I stress ALWAYS ends badly.


	31. Chapter 31

Mother Knows Best

There are many things in this world which we cannot explain. These are the things we cover in mystery and superstition so we do not cause ourselves so much pain as to wonder their true origins. Most times, the origins of our fears are simple. You should fear the shebear when her cubs are at stake. She will fight to the bitter end.

A/N: If you leave a review and I answer it in the next chapter, be happy! I may not have gone in the direction you wanted…but I'm sure I answered the questions.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mother," Cho said disdainfully. "There is nothing that needs be done about my 'situation.'" Cho held up her hands and made quotation marks in the air.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cho," her Mother said. "You have to be reasonable. There is no way you are going to come out on the winning side. Either way this goes, you lose. You don't see the simple facts here. You're just like your father, too smart for your own good."

Cho sneered at the disembodied head speaking to her from the fireplace. She had stopped paying any attention to her mother ever since the woman had claimed to care about Cedric's murder. She had hated her daughter's relationship with the Hufflepuff when he was alive; why would care about his death?

"You seem to forget, Mother dear, that I also have your Slytherin tendencies," Cho said. "I didn't come into this with my eyes closed; I'm not a little girl any more. I came into this to win, and I am going to win.

"Then stop acting like a silly little girl and cut your losses," her Mother interrupted. "You were named as a senior accomplice. You can't deny your involvement. Even the Imperius defense won't work. There are too many witnesses."

A sudden scraping of a door opening startled Cho.

"Be that as it may," Cho started, "this conversation is over. I must go, someone is here."

"Cho, please," her mother said in barely a whisper. "Reconsider your position. I'll do everything I can do to help."

At that, Cho turned towards the other side of the room and the door that had opened. Draco Malfoy stood emotionless at the threshold.

"Sorry if I interrupted," Draco said in his silky voice. "I know how parental conversations can be…draining."

Cho narrowed her eyes at Draco. He maintained his emotionless posture, but generations of breeding and years of strict parenting gave his physical carriage a regal quality. It was a quality Cho admired in William. It was as if William were a wild animal, free of the confines of societal restrictions; he was exhilarating. And for some reason, Draco had the same wild air about himself but, Cho felt, it was controlled like the potential power of avalanche. She felt her skin tingle under his gaze.

"She'll never understand," Cho finally responded. "There is a greater good at stake here. I'm not just playing about."

Draco nodded. He could see her confusion. Cho, while very close to William, was still a young woman. Perhaps he could maneuver himself closer to her, thereby bringing himself closer to William.

"That's always the problem," Draco began, "They never seem to believe you have a mind of your own and can use it. My father did everything he could to stop me from doing what I thought was right, even after I had learned everything from him.

Draco then smiled at the thought of his father's current whereabouts.

"What?" Cho asked.

"It's nothing, only that for once, I am glad that I didn't follow his advice or else I'd be in a cell next to him in Azkaban. His refusal to fully commit to the Dark Lord's cause was his downfall.

"You know he was the reason the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. He could have facilitated the Dark Lord's return by killing Harry Potter when he had the chance. Instead he faltered and ended up waited for that disgusting rat, Wormtail, and Barty Crouch, Jr. to bring him back."

Draco turned as if to leave, sure that Cho would stop him and further engage him in conversation. _She is a woman, isn't she_, he thought to himself. _She has needs._

"What did you want Draco?" Cho asked. "I'm sure you didn't just come here to tell me about your father."

Draco smirked to himself before he turned back to face Cho. "Oh, I did almost forget," he said. "Do forgive me. But you asked me to let you know if there were any changes at the Ministry. Well apparently the group who showed up when William disengaged from the battle are wizards from the American Army. My sources tell me they are here to train the Defenders of the Light."

_C

Ajax Potter sat staring intently at the room's other occupant. He wanted nothing more than to cast a _Reducto_ and create a pile of dust out of him. But since he was wandless and confined by a medical restraint charm all he could do was hurl insults and jibes at the man.

Hermione called in Healer Garzino to assess Ajax's stability. She told him there was something not quite right about his story. She also told him what Molly and Arthur had done when they met him. Garzino trusted the Weasley's instincts so for them to have trussed this man up and place him in their shed must have meant they too were suspicious.

"Look, I don't know what else to tell you," Ajax said. "I'm not crazy. I just came back to settle some old scores."

"By releasing another great plague on humanity?" Garzino asked.

Ajax shook his head. "You obviously don't understand. Evil must be destroyed! And if there is collateral damage, so be it.

"William is evil. He's as bad as they come. You think Voldemort was dark? Well William is black. There is nothing he won't do."

Garzino furrowed his brow. He watched Ajax become more and more agitated as he thought and spoke about William. Beads of sweat started forming on his upper lip and brow.

"The sick bastard killed my father and brother and then framed me for it," Ajax said. "He said he had to kill Angel because he deserved it. What could an eleven year old have done to deserve what he did to him? Nothing, that's what.

"Angel was just that, an angel. He was everything anyone would have wanted from a boy – my father loved him, I loved him. He was as perfect a child as you could have ever imagined."

Garzino picked up on the unusual sibling relationship. He had been talking with and listening to Ajax for eight to ten hours a day for the last four days trying to understand what trauma had occurred before and after William killed his family. In all that time, Ajax had not mentioned anything about any sibling rivalry between the brothers. In addition, Garzino expected some veneration of the victim, and some guilt associated with surviving. None of that was present.

"Ajax, where was your mother when this happened?" Garzino asked.

"You leave her out of this," Ajax snapped. "She had nothing to do with any of this. She was dead long before any of this happened."

Garzino nodded and made a note on his pad. He had asked his office to provide him with anything they could find on Ajax, but since he was also under the blood magic that shielded the Potter family, there was little to go on. They had verified that Ajax's mother had died twelve years before William had murdered Ajax's father and little brother – an inconsistency he could hardly ignore.

"Very well," Garzino said, "but, just one more thing…What happened to Angel's mother? Where was she?"

Ajax flew into a rage. His eyes bulged and his nostrils flared. Had it not been for the medical restraint charm, Garzino was sure the man would have at least attacked his personal protection charm or at worst hurt himself.

"I told you, you bloody quack, she was long dead."

Garzino closed his pad and nodded. "Very well then, I think you've had enough of this. Why don't you get some rest?"

A medi-witch entered with a tray holding a small potion phial. Garzino smiled at the witch and nodded. The young witch administered to potion without resistance and Ajax fell asleep.

Garzino went to his office where Hermione and Ron waited for him. He had invited them to watch the last few minutes of his conversation with Ajax via a magical screen to get an idea of what they were dealing with.

"He doesn't seem that bad," Ron began. "I mean, I was awfully torn up by Fred's death. And Ajax seems to have really loved his little brother. I can't blame him for feeling the way he does."

"Yes, I agree with you Ron, the issue however, is not that he loved his brother…or for that matter his father," Garzino said. "What is far from normal is the intensity of his feelings this far removed from the event. You see, I am sure he's hiding something about the event or about his brother."

"His brother?" Hermione asked. "He was only a child. What would Ajax have to hide about him?"

Garzino explained the discrepancy between Angel's age and the death of Ajax's mother.

"Well, they were under the blood magic, weren't they?" Ron said. "That could have just been a mix up."

Again Garzino nodded. "Normally, I would have said the same thing. But intuition tells me there's something else. Not to mention the fact that to kill William, Ajax would sacrifice the rest of humanity. I can say without a doubt, he's insane, but I think we need to understand what drove him insane."

_C

Molly Weasley was finally satisfied: everything had been arranged for the wedding. Now all she needed to do was make sure the family would have a normal Christmas.

She was well aware of the battle that took place at the Ministry, but Arthur had told her there were no serious injuries, so she was satisfied things there would not ruin her family's first Christmas since Voldemort's downfall.

She just needed to prepare her home. She had been very excited by the way Harry's house elves had decorated Gryphons Den and the surrounding neighborhood. She loved the way it seemed to warm everyone who saw it. She wanted the Burrow to reflect the same kind of hope for a better future.

But where to start she wondered. Most of the family decorations had been destroyed from the fire that almost consumed the Burrow. She still had a few items that she had taken to Gryphons Den when it was still Grimmauld Place and they had spent Christmas there.

"I wonder," she said quietly to herself. She cleared her throat. Then she thought to herself, _There's no chance the house elves will even come if I call. They are part of Harry and Ginny's household. Well, it was a good thought._

Just then Kreacher appeared with a soft pop.

"Madam Wheezy requires something," Kreacher said in a deep bow.

Molly jumped from the elf's sudden appearance.

"Oh Kreacher, you gave me a start," she said. "I didn't say anything."

"Madam is Master's 'motherer'," Kreacher croaked. "He would be quite upset if I neglected her wishes. The Missus Potter would never let him hear the end of it."

Molly smiled thinking of how the little elf had Ginny's behavior pegged and was going to every length to ensure Harry didn't incur her wrath.

"What is it thats you wishes?" Kreacher said. "Is you requiring help with keeping Christmas? Jinks and Kreacher are happy to help."

And then just as suddenly as Kreacher appeared, Jinks was standing in the Burrow. The little elf was also carrying a large assortment of precariously stacked boxes as well as wearing a bright red and green Christmas cap.

"Finally," Jinks said. "I was wondering where weez was going to move Christmas."

Jinks put down his burden and turned to Molly. "Tis a pleasure to serve Harry Potter's 'motherer'," Jinks said.

Molly could say nothing. While she loved Harry as one of her own, her role in his life had never really been acknowledged by anyone. To have two house elves, whose magic saw past normal human perception, recognize her as Harry's 'motherer' was a gift in and of itself.

"Worry not," Kreacher said. "Weez are going to make ready the Burrow for a wonderful Christmas. You must rest. Much will be happening in the coming days. Much joy and…"

Kreacher turned away and mumbled the end of his sentence, "and much sorrow."

Jinks slapped the old elf. "Sadness is not allowed," he said. "There is only happiness when one passes through the veil."

Molly missed the elf conversation. She was, however, very happy that they were doing what elves did best; making life better.

_C

Harry scratched his head as he and Ginny made their way back to the shoreline. They needed to find when the gryphon's egg was. Just thinking about it made his temples throb. How could something exist in a single period of time, he wondered. While he was not overly fond of scientific theory, he had managed to see a few programs where Professor Steven Hawking had explained time the way Muggles see it. He had even seen the American physicist, Michio Kaku explain how time travel was not only possible but something that happens at a level so small that humans may only see it one boson particle at a time.

Ginny, on the other hand, understood anything was possible with magic. The problem was finding out how – and time travel or manipulation was something almost taboo in the wizarding world. Potter the Younger's ribbon demonstration more than proved what a mess could be made when someone decided to try. By the time he finished his explanation the ribbon was split into so many fibers it almost looked like smoke. The whole thing made her head hurt as well.

"You know," Harry started, "There's got to be someone who can help us figure this thing out without causing use too much more headache. I mean, this all seems real, but for us to move in and round time, wouldn't we be making the same mistake if we just went poking around. It would be a spectacular disaster."

"No doubt," Ginny agreed. "I think without knowing when the egg exists we are pretty much lost on that account. But what I still am having problems with is how this all relates to the daggers. I'm sure there's a connection, but Younger just made it all seem like a bigger puzzle."

"That's it!" Harry said as he jumped to his feet in the boat. The boat, while being magical, was not immune to the physics that Harry was thinking about and listed heavily to the side tossing both of them into the water. Luckily they were close enough to the dock neither of them had any trouble getting to it.

Judging by the look on her face, Harry could tell Ginny was not pleased with their current situation. He decided the best thing to do was to act as if nothing happened and explain what he meant before they hit the water.

"Ginny, it a bigger puzzle," he said as he pulled her onto the dock. "We are only seeing a portion of it. It's like the ribbon Potter the Younger was talking about, except it's bigger than that. Time is only a small portion of our universe. It's what we experience as passing or as coming or going. It's never static – so for something to be only at a certain time, that means it has to be in singular position – at a static moment in time."

Totally bewildered by his thinking, Ginny waited for Harry to explain further.

"We don't need to travel in time – we need to stop it."

"Don't want much, do you," she said as she pulled her wet hair out of her face. "Harry, that's one of the magical constants; time moves in one direction. It moves forward.

"We can move back in it, and as I said before, no one wants to do that because of the problems it causes."

Harry thought back to Hermione and his use of a time-turner when they saved Sirius in his third year. They were only faced with outcomes that seemed destine to complete the same way they had done in the first place. Their meddling seemed to be part of the reality they were living the first time. Harry stopped.

"The first time…" he said out loud and paused.

Ginny was using a drying charm on her clothes. But she noticed the faraway look on her bondmate's face. She stopped and waited. Harry said nothing.

"The first time, what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, err, I was thinking the first time Hermione and I used a time-turner, I felt like everything that happened was supposed to be happening," he said. "I mean, I didn't know the difference when things were happening that we were actually manipulating time. If you look at the outcome – well, it was a positive thing."

Harry stopped and waited for Ginny's reaction.

"So your point is what?" she said. "You saved Buckbeak and Sirius. But you were also confined to Hogwarts. It's not like you went and killed Merlin or Gryffindor – you just touched local time."

"I think that's what my point is," Harry replied. "If we can in effect stop local time at the egg's 'where,' then I think we'll find it right there waiting for us."

"Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever," Ginny sniped. "If you CAN stop time, what's to say that anything will be there?"

Harry paused and thought for a moment. He was quiet for the rest of the trip home, lost in thought. Even if it was possible to stop time, what made him think anything would be on that small island of time. The only thing he knew was that it just seemed like it could be done, and if it could be done, then the egg would be there.

_C

Asiya was on her way back to the Leaky Cauldron after her encounter with the Tears of Ali shopkeeper. She needed to find Bill Weasley as soon as possible. He would be her key to getting to Harry James Potter. He would also be able to get her to Azkaban and find the liar Harry Randal Potter. She finally had the piece of the puzzle that kept her searching throughout the centuries. She was so close to reuniting with both her beloveds that it made her head fill with memories of joy not felt for so long that the emotions felt new. As she entered the Leaky Cauldron tears were coursing down her cheeks. The end was finally close.

Tom the barman was serving a customer when he saw Asiya enter. Seeing her tears, he quickly set a shotglass of Firewhiskey in front of the wizard and rushed over to her. "Oh my dear, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "Are you hurt? Do you need a healer? Let me get you something."

Tom signaled his barmaid to bring tea to the table he sat Asiya at. Once it arrived he poured her a cup and sat quietly next to the young woman as she composed herself.

"Thank you for your kindness," she said. "I wonder if you could call Bill Weasley to come and fetch me?"

"I can get word to him through his mother, Molly," Tom said. "You just leave it to me, miss. She'll have him here in a jiff."

Tom went directly to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo powder. He then stuck in his head and spoke directly to Molly. He pulled his head back seconds before Molly came charging through the fireplace.

"Where is she, Tom," Molly asked. "Is she alright? I didn't know Fleur and Bill had one of her family here, but we can't just let her fend for herself, now can we? Thank you so much for calling me."

Tom showed her to Asiya's table. Molly was surprised by the girl's appearance. She had a much more Mediterranean look about her. Her eyes however were the clearest blue she had ever seen. There was something about this girl that didn't sit right with Molly. Years of experience with her boys and their high jinks had taught her when things don't feel right there's a reason.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, Bill's mother," Molly said. "It looks like you've landed yourself in a spot of trouble. I sent a message for Bill to come here, so I expect him shortly. But, if you don't mind my asking dear, what are you?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter - 32 I Found a Way In**

_**AN:**__ Okay folks – this is a very dark chapter. I want to know what you think about it, so pull out the tissues and curl up tightly. The when you are finished, write a review ;-)_

_AND – I DON'T Whine!_

_Cheers!_

Harry and Ginny returned to Gryphons Den where Ron and Hermione filled them in on the attack at the Ministry. While it concerned them a greatly that William was emboldened to step out of the shadows and conduct such an attack, Harry was more concerned with what Potter the Younger had told him about his quest and how it related to the Dagger of Misery.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said. "You didn't get anything useful from the Horcrux other than he's a Potter from some years back. Is that correct?"

Harry pulled a face at his friend. "Well when you say it like that it sounds like we were off on some kind of holiday," Harry said. "We found out a lot of information. We just need to figure out how it relates to the current situation."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she huffed. She had grown impatient with Harry because of his and Ginny's unannounced trip to Azkaban. While she half expected him to run off, it still peeved her that he still didn't let them know what he was doing.

"Well, perhaps you could share what you learned with us," Hermione said. "Other than what you've said, all I can say is that the Horcrux is probably useless for controlling the Dementors."

"You know dear," Ron started in a soothing tone, "It might be that they just got here. Maybe we should let them put their thoughts in order before you start the interrogations…"

Ron's voice trailed off at the withering look he received due to his poor word choice.

"Ronald, if you haven't been conscious for the last couple of days, you'd have noticed time is not something we have in great abundance," Hermione virtually growled at him.

"I am sorry, but we have to devise a strategy for dealing with William, the Dementors, William's rats, and the gryphon. … and we need to do it NOW!" Hermione continued.

While Hermione aimed her ire at Ron, Ginny and Harry waited. When Hermione finally wound down, Harry and Ginny explained their encounter with the Horcrux. They used dreamscapes to fill in the portions where it would take too long to explain and added their thoughts to the ideas they were already working on.

"I think we are looking at a very small part of a much larger puzzle," Harry said. "The problem is that we don't know how big the real picture is at the moment.

"Hermione, I think you said it correctly when you said we need a strategy. But I think we are dealing with a group of overlapping circumstances…things that are interdependent."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She then conjured her favorite presentation board and started writing names and events on it.

"If we put each person, issue, and event in a box and develop their relationship with the others then we might be able to determine a grouping. That might at least give us a place to start."

The four of them drew boxes and lines on the board's arrangement for what seemed like hours. Their ideas covered so much of the board that Hermione enlarged it twice. Finally, Ron stood up and stretched.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said. "This all sounds vaguely familiar for some reason – the time thing and all, but the rest… I mean it looks like this all stems from something that we don't know about yet."

Hermione jumped.

"That it Ron!" she yelped. "There's a triggering event we don't know. Someone made the daggers for a reason. We have the legend, but nothing other than that. Then we have the gryphon's egg that is somehow the Potter Quest. And then we have William and Ajax at odds…"

Hermione stopped and cocked her head.

"Harry, do you think it's possible that William and Ajax are both trying to fulfill the quest?" Hermione finally said.

Harry felt a chill race down his spine as Hermione spoke. It was as though a voice were trying to get his attention. Whatever it was, it didn't want him to think clearly.

"Huh, I don't think so, why?" Harry stumbled.

"I know this may sound mad, but see if you can follow my thinking here," Hermione said while taking notice of Harry's change.

"If both of them knew about the quest, but were pursuing it for different reasons – say one for power and glory and the other for family honor – then what's to stop them from fighting each other?

"There have been other historic family quarrels that started wars."

Ginny wasn't quite convinced yet, and she had also taken notice of Harry's distraction. She understood how families could separate and fight amongst themselves. She had been witness and at times part of some fantastic rows with her brothers. At one point she had even burned off Charlie's eyebrows with accidental magic when he had made their Mum cry by deciding to leave home.

"Hermione, I've been in some pretty good rows with my brothers," Ginny said. "But we always patched things up in the end. I have a hard time believing a family like the Potters would tear itself apart over a silly egg."

"Normally, I would agree —," Hermione began.

"Unless that egg was something more —" Ron added.

"And Ajax may be insane, but something drove him there," Hermione finished. "Odds are it was William killing his father and younger brother…

"And I'd find it hard to believe Ajax would have been so accepting of Angel so soon after his mother's death if he were his father's illegitimate child," Hermione said. "There is a linkage there."

"Wait a second," Harry said. "Are you trying to say Angel had something to do with the gryphon's egg? Because if you are, I think you've missed the boat. That was only a couple of decades ago. We are talking about something that had to have happened at least seven centuries ago."

Harry felt weakened by what he said. Keeping his mind in the here and now seemed more like a chore. In the back of his mind he felt a coldness creeping towards him. He was hoping it was a memory that bore some importance on what was going on.

"But why does it have to have happened then?" Ginny asked barely bringing Harry back into the conversation. "The gryphon did say that its Lord and Merlin were involved. Merlin was long before seven centuries ago.

"Harry, I think you've found the confusion that Younger was talking about," Ginny said as she gave him a worried look. She could sense something was wrong. She knew it was growing quickly, but he was not telling her anything.

Ron had a sudden moment of understanding.

"Healer Godzilla was on to something, wasn't he?" Ron said. "Angel was eleven, but Ajax's mum died twelve years before he was murdered. So she wasn't Angel's mum. But he acted like he was… I mean he acted like he was a bit…I don't know…he was just off about their relationship. It wasn't like me and Bill or Charlie was it. It was like he adored his little brother. That's not something I've ever seen."

Ron stopped. He narrowed his eyes as if there was something just outside his memory that he knew would help them understand more of what was happening.

"Once you start actually 'seeing,' time sort of stops for you," he said. "The seer's abilities are a bridge between times. Time is the material you use to create the art you are making."

"What does that mean, Ron?" Ginny asked. "We are talking about time and a place. What does that have to do with being a seer?"

It was just something Fred told me about being a seer…" Ron paused, realizing that Fred had told him not to tell anyone about what he had told him about being a seer. He hadn't asked why since he was so excited to learn how to apply his awareness to rescuing George, Iris, and James.

"I mean, George…He mentioned something about it and I looked it up in the library…but it all seems to make more sense."

The others accepted Ron's cover story, much to his relief. He just hoped he hadn't done something irreparable.

"Harry, did Younger say where all this happened?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he just said he didn't know when," Harry said. "He said it all happened on the Stone of Destiny."

Now it was Hermione's turn to pull a face.

"Harry, the Stone of Destiny is not large enough for everyone involved in this. I think it's only the size of a piece of pull-along baggage."

Ron and Ginny were lost in this part of the discussion. While the Stone of Destiny was well known enough in the Muggle world as the Stone of Scone and often referred to in England as the Coronation Stone, it was not something of importance in the wizarding world.

"The Stone of Destiny, also known as the Stone of Scone," Hermione began in her lecture tone, "is a historic block of red sandstone used for centuries during the Scottish monarchs' coronations. It was also used since the 17th century for British monarchs. Other names by which it has sometimes been known include Jacob's Pillow Stone and the Tanist Stone, and in Scottish Gaelic clach-na-cinneamhuin."

"Er, that's brilliant 'Mione," Ron said. "Would you happen to know where it is?"

"That's my point Ron," Hermione huffed. "The stone was moved about over time. So, there's no way to guarantee that it's in the same place it was when all of this took place. Historically, it was kept at the now-ruined Scone Abbey in Scone, near Perth, Scotland."

"I think I may have a way to find that part," Ron said.

Both Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"What?" Ron said. "I am a seer, you know. It's not like I can't help."

"It's not that, Ron," Hermione started. "It's just that we were a little surprised, that's all."

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed. "Always the note of surprise; well at least you admit it."

Harry suddenly rose and left the room.

Ron and Hermione looked to Ginny for an explanation.

"Is he all right?" Ron asked. "He seems distracted."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She too could tell that something was wrong, but other than what Ron was able to gather by Harry's behavior, she was in the dark.

"I don't know," she said. "He's got me worried."

_C

Molly had no reason for thinking this lovely, yet distraught, young woman was something more than she appeared except for a nagging feeling. It was the same kind of nagging feeling she had when she understood something was about to happen that would change everything. She had the same feeling when she met Arthur. With him the life changes were for better more than worse; love, marriage, family, and a life. She also had the same feeling when she and Ginny met Harry for the first time on Platform 9 ¾.

As Molly approached Asiya the feelings that change was again upon the world as she knew it washed over her. She saw flashes of events and places. This time though Molly had enough experience to understand what was happening. _Her son was a seer_, she thought, _that had to come from somewhere_. _And heavens know Arthur acts like he has no idea what's for dinner even when he's been in the kitchen minutes before it's served_.

Molly replayed as much of the flashes she could and understood that Asiya was not what she appeared to be. She was much more than a simple girl. There was something of old mythical magic that was hiding behind the veil of her current form.

"I see a young woman here, but I don't think you are as young as you seem," Molly said as she sat down next to her. Interacting with the unknown would have normally stirred Molly and made her a bit more on-guard, but at this point she decided the direct approach would be best.

"Why don't you let me know what you've been hiding from and why you think it's best to do what you need to do now," Molly said encouragingly.

Asiya had regained her composure for the most part before Molly had arrived. But the telltale signs that she had been crying were apparent. She looked at Molly and saw the same helpfulness that her son Bill showed. It was a kind of loyalty that would withstand any test…and if she felt if she opened up to her, her word would stand the test of time.

"You are a very wise woman," Asiya said haltingly. "I really am not in a 'spot of trouble,' as you said. I am just happy; happy that all of this is finally coming to an end."

Molly moved closer. "What's that, dear? What's all coming to an end?"

"You are Bill's mother," Asiya said. "So perhaps you know Harry Potter?"

Molly nodded. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going, so she was not about to give away more information than she thought she should. She didn't want to be the key to attacking Harry.

"He is the reason for my joy," Asiya said. "I know I look unhappy, but believe me, my joy is more than I have felt in centuries. I have finally found the way to my beloveds. Harry Potter is but a shadow of himself now. But he promised me he would prevail. He said all he needed was the knowledge from Merlin's book to bring back my beloveds. But he never returned. He left me to wither away in loneliness and despair. He forgot the promise he made. But the blood of his line finally won out and convinced my servant to do what he would not do for me."

Molly sensed Asiya's building passion. She didn't understand what Asiya meant, but she thought it best to move her from the Leaky Cauldron to the Burrow and wait there for Bill. She also thought it was a way to buy herself some time to let Harry and Ginny know what was coming their way.

"I imagine you are becoming impatient with all of this coming to an end finally," Molly said. "It just seems to me that you'd want to face Harry Potter at a time and place of your choice. So, if I send him word that you want to speak with him, then what say you come with me to my home to wait for him?"

Asiya agreed and went with Molly to the Burrow.

_C

George was overjoyed. He had reconnected with his brother and was about to reconnect with Iris – regardless of how much she did not want to reconnect with him. Fred had told him he needed to do enough living for the both of them. George did not need another reason to splurge.

The shop had been doing an incredible business since its reopening. Lee was actually going to open another shop in Hogsmeade by the beginning of the next school year. George had also expanded the owl-order business to include several overseas locales. There was enough in his Gringotts vault to last a lifetime – something he was thinking about testing.

George strolled into a Muggle coffee shop he frequented on his way to work. He was almost oblivious to everything except the tall dark beauty standing in queue ahead of him. Angelina Johnson was hard to miss. Her radiated confidence almost outshone her unparallel beauty. George maintained that if Fred hadn't asked her to the Yule Ball first, she would have gone with him. Twins share everything, except in the case of the heart; neither would tell the other their true feelings for the girl. Truth be told, George was almost sure Fred went after Angelina because of George's fear she would reject him.

Angelina turned to depart with her order. As she did, George caught her attention and she reflexively let out a surprised yipe. She also spilled the scalding contents of her order all over George's front.

George began a dance in an attempt to move his now scalding clothes from touching his skin. He also tried everything to get to his wand, but to no avail. He was being parboiled…and making a fool of himself trying to avoid it. Then Angelina's wand swished and flicked. George found himself standing shirtless.

"I'm sorry Fred…" Angelina froze. "I mean George. I guess I put a little more into that than I expected. How clumsy of me."

"Well, good thing you didn't aim at my pants," George said while trying to lift the soaked fabric of his trousers from touching his skin. "Not that there's anything important there, but there are some things I like to keep private."

As the hot coffee cooled, George was finally able to reach his wand and summon his banished shirt. He put it over his shoulders and cast a _Reparo_ on it to reweave the tears caused by its quick departure. As he finished, he noticed Angelina had not moved. He realized he had not acknowledged her apology.

"No worries," he said. "Good as new, and besides skin eventually grows back…I've heard."

Angelina took a long look at George and sighed.

"It's good to see you…well, most of you," she said. "Someone told me about your losing a bit of your head during the war. Seems like it wasn't all that important a bit."

George smiled at her playfulness. Was she really flirting with him? He decided he would play along.

"No, it was just a piece…no bits," he said with a grin spreading across his face. "That would be a fate worse than death.

He looked at her and saw her trying to stifle a laugh. He decided to continue the game. "No, all they got was my ear. Mum likes to say it was one of the only things I could possibly do without…since she said I never used it anyway."

Angelina smiled and looked down.

"Well, it is good to see you again…maybe we could see each other again…to catch up."

George's heart skipped beat. He could hardly believe what she had just said. _Calm down old boy, it's not like she wants to shag or something_, he thought to himself.

"That would be great," he said breaking the silence.

Angelina turned to leave.

"It was good to see you 'ear'… I'll owl you," George said lamely.

_Brilliantly said you oaf,_ George thought. _'Good to see you ear?'…could you have come up with anything more ridiculous?_

George shook his head and ordered a coffee to go. He decided to go back to the shop and see if Lee needed any help. He had forgotten where he was headed before Angelina poured her drink on him.

_C

Harry could not understand what was happening. He felt like nothing was working out the way he wanted. He felt lost and alone. He felt desperate. His eyes were burning and itching. A great lump was growing in his throat that threatened to choke him. He felt angry as he stood at his bedroom window looking out over the snow covered landscape. After everything he had been through, he thought he should be able to stand up to a little lack of confidence. But a surge of fear distracted him so much that he had to leave Hermione, Ron, and Ginny before it overtook him. He didn't know what would happen if it did, so he fled to his room and privacy. Or at least a place where could sort out what he was feeling. He knew the emotions were more that he could deal with on his own so he reached out to Ginny through the bond. It felt cold and empty.

_I have no idea what I have to be this angry about, _he thought to himself. _I've done everything I can possibly do…_

_Ginny, where are you? I need you here. Something is happening…something is going wrong._

Uncontrolled grief and pain suddenly smashed into him. It was pain like he hadn't felt in months. As it washed over him, memories of abuse, fear, and death took his breath away. He relived moments he wished he could have forgotten and it tore his heart out. Hot scalding tears rolled down his face as he saw people fighting with their last measure to beat back evil. His soul burned as he watched them fall lifeless or were blown apart.

He saw his friends suffering on his behalf. They managed to hide or flee Voldemort's clutches for a time. But Harry saw their efforts end in failure. Some were imprisoned, others tortured, yet others were killed shortly after the bounty was paid for their capture. Their sacrifices seemed in vain – nothing changed. In the end they just suffered or died, and he lived on.

_Ginny, where are you? _he sent out through their link. _I can't do this without you. Why are you doing this to me? I'm sorry…whatever I did…I'm sorry. Please come back to me._

Harry turned to his dresser where his wand sat. The memories grew blacker and the pain increased beyond what he had ever experienced. He felt as though his head was about to split open. It felt like that would bring relief.

"You know the curse, Harry," a familiar high-pitched voice, a memory, said in his head. "You have to mean it for it to work."

He moved to the dresser and took his wand in his trembling hand. He narrowed his eyes and thought how much better it would be if he had not made the decision to return when Voldemort killed him the first time. How much better off would he have been if he stayed with his parents and friends who had gone before him. He thought how much better it would be without the pain.

"That's right Harry," the voice soothingly continued. "So much would be solved if you just mean it. The pain will cease and you will be among the only people who really cared for you.

"Dumbledore did not intend for you to survive. He never intended you to think about love. He only intended you to use it as a weapon. That is why he was happy that you broke Ginny's heart. He didn't want there to be a reason for you to survive. He knew you would be a threat to everyone if you lived.

"Fulfill his wish, Harry. Save the rest of the wizarding world from the evil growing within you."

Harry's heart beat harder and faster. The lump hardened in his throat. He agreed. He was becoming something vile. He looked into the mirror on his dresser and felt the face he was presenting to the world was only a mask of his true self.

_I'm becoming dark,_ he thought to himself. _There really is only one way to end this._ He turned his wand around and stuck it into his chest.

"I'm better off dead. The world would be better off with me dead!"

Suddenly the door to his room burst open followed by a screaming _Expelliarmus_ and an enraged looking Ginny. She had been trying to reach him through the bond, but she was only able to see glimpses of despair. As she rushed to his room, she paused for only a moment outside when she heard him speak. Utter shock at his words electrified her into action.

"What in the name of everything you care about are you doing?" shrieked Ginny.

Harry looked silently at her. She saw he was lost in his own thoughts – thoughts that she could only just see moments of and feel just as slightly as when their bond was new. There was nothing coming from the link that gave her a clear picture of what was happening to him. All she knew is what she had heard from the other side of the door and that he had his wand pointed at his heart. This was not the way, she vowed, Harry James Potter was going to die. He was hers, she silently vowed, again confirming to herself that she was not going to lose him to the war.

"Harry look at me," she said as she ran to his side. Nothing was gained by her by touching him; the bond was still quiet and weakening. The link refused to open. It was, however, not as though it was Harry who had shut it or blocked it. Ginny felt there was something else stopping them. She felt herself begin to panic.

"Oh god, Harry forgive me," Ginny said.

"_Legilimens_," she said as she looked deep into her bondmate's eyes.

Then it was as if she boarded the emotional rollercoaster Harry was enduring. She felt rising and falling with every emotion he was going through. It was as though his feelings were hers. The depth of the blackness of his emotions was more than she had ever thought possible. The depth was more than they had ever felt though the bond – it was pure evil. No nightmare could ever be worse than this. Yet, Ginny felt there was something foreign; something besides everything that was wrong with his attempt, there was a feeling that this was not coming from his mind. His thoughts were like memories that never happened. They were, however, as real as his every breath. It was as if he were trapped in someone else's worst memories. It was a sort of directed nightmare. She saw these nightmares and memories merge into a hell-like environment where he was by himself. She felt his heart breaking into ever smaller pieces as he saw bodies twisting in the wind as they gasped their last breaths. He was alone and wanted to die. He felt that he needed to die to escape. Her heart was also tearing itself apart. She could hardly breathe. She was as trapped as he was. She was falling into the same desperate emotional state.

Fear, anger, and loneliness screamed from Harry's mind into hers. He was completely trapped and helpless. Ginny had no idea how to help him. She had barely learned the spell Snape had used to terrorize the school and Harry from a book Hermione had given her. She had never practiced it so had no idea what to do once she had found out what was happening. It wasn't like she was inside the bond as a bondmate. It was more like she was here as a terrified visitor. Her panic was almost blinding her.

Finally, she broke eye contact and pulled him tightly to her – breaking her spell. She decided the only thing to do was to push hard against the link and break through. It was not something they had ever agreed not to do…they had mostly an unspoken agreement to respect each other's privacy, but this was an emergency. She was desperate to get into the bond regardless of what it held.

_HARRY_, she screamed into the bond while pushing hard with her mind to open it. The bond seemed to repel her as if it too didn't know her. She pushed harder with her mind and soul as her grip on him tightened.

_You know me. You can let me in. Please, Harry, listen to me. You have to let me in. _Nothing was happening. She was completely blocked out. Tears started rolling down her face making her fear the worst. Maybe he was too far gone. Maybe he didn't need to kill himself. Maybe he was already dead. She was becoming angry and scared at the same time as her panic grew. Angry because she felt lost without him; scared because she knew she would not survive without him.

"This is not going to bloody happen to you," she growled. "Not while I'm here."

She stamped his foot hard causing his body to reflexively move. In that moment she felt whatever was blocking the bond was distracted. Finally, she pushed passed it and into the bond where she found Harry screaming in terror.

_Ginny, where were you? _he wailed. _I called you and called you, but you were nowhere to be found. Where were you? You said you would never leave me…you said you loved me…you said…_

Even with her in the bond, he would not calm down. The mania continued spiraling out of control.

_I'm here Harry…I'm here…I'm right here,_ she repeated.

Even though she was in the bond it seemed Harry was unable to understand that she was there for him. He was like a caged wild animal; scared, confused, and hurt. Then within their normally safe haven she saw what had held her from entering. A grinning William Potter stood leering at her.

"Hello poppet," he said. "I'll wager you never thought you'd see me here. I don't think I need to introduce my friends, do I?"

Ginny heart raced…Dementors.

_c

Steal From the Church and Go Straight to…

Randal Potter woke from a fitful sleep. He decided he would only have to rise in three hours, so he might as well get up now and start his day. As he slipped on his dressing robe he noticed a shadow in the corner of his room raise what had to be a wand.

"Avadra Kedavra," shrieked a voice he had never heard before…and would never hear again. There was only enough time for him to understand the sickly green flash was of a spell that took his life and caused his body to fall to the floor with a horrible thud. His eyes stared open and blankly at nothing. He was another full measure of blood.

The shadow moved from the corner to Randal's lifeless form. "Hmm, and you were supposed to protect Harry Potter?" Cho said. "Pity, I was expecting a bit more of a fight out of you.

"Don't worry too much about Harry though," she said as she turned his face with her foot. "I think he'll be along soon enough with his wife to keep you company."

A sudden commotion caught her attention. It was the sound of several sets of legs running towards the closed bedroom door. _Let's see how they react to this_, Cho thought to herself before disapparating.

James and Iris Potter fired simultaneous blasting hexes at Randal's bedroom door. They had wasted precious seconds deciding how to enter his flat and were not about to make the same mistake again when they saw the green flash emanate from under the door.

As the door blew off its hinges and out of the way they could see they were too late. Randal was dead. He lay in a heap on the floor as if he were nothing more than a discarded pile of clothes.

"No!" screamed James. "Damn it! No!"

Iris said nothing. They had been sent here by Ron on what they initially thought was a fool errand. He called them only minutes ago and told them he had a dream and to get to Randal. He told them something terrible was about to happen. He said he didn't have time to explain, but that it was a matter of life and death.

Now they stood looking down at their uncle.

He was recently found and now he was lost forever. A single tear rolled down Iris's cheek. She looked to her brother and saw his face contorted and red. Great streams of tears poured from his eyes in sorrow for the uncle he just barely had gotten to know.

"I can do this," he bawled. "I just can't do this anymore."

Iris reached for her brother's arm and pulled him towards her. He pulled her into himself and let go his emotions. She was always his strength. She understood he was not always strong. And he knew she would do as he did when she was weak; she would prop him up and keep him from despair.

"We just found him," he cried. "We just learned about him. What the hell is wrong with a world that just keeps doing things to us like this?"

She kept quiet and let her brother rage. He was hurting more than she was at the moment. While Randal had been her uncle too, he had been becoming the missing father figure James had so craved. Randal did everything he could to help them put their 'new' lives in order. He had shown James more in a few weeks, than James had ever imagined possible. It was a friendship, yet it was more. They had made a family connection that only a favorite uncle could make with his brother's son. And now it was over.

_c

Ron was shaking, his bed clothes were soaked with sweat, and he knew nothing he had already done was going to change what he knew had already happened. He paced back and forth in his room, unable to contextualize the dream he just had. He barely had enough presence of mind to contact James and Iris. His dream ended with them. But there was more that happened. More that his conscious mind would not let him remember – but he knew he had to remember…he had to pull this dream from his memory to know what needed to happen next.

A soft knock at his door roused him from his thoughts. As the door pushed open, Ron dove for his wand. He hit his mattress and scooped up his wand from the night table. He turned in time to see a shocked Hermione, pull herself back behind the door.

"Ron, it's me," she squeaked. "Didn't you know?"

Something had happened to their bond, Ron thought. He should have known it was her. But something had happened, he thought again.

"Mione," Ron said. "I'm sorry. Something's gone wrong; can you feel it?

"I don't know what it is, but I just sent Iris and James to check on Randal."

Ron got up from his bed and stood looking at his bondmate.

"I think Cho's killed him," he said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked into Ron's eyes. She too felt the strange emptiness in their bond that made her feel alone. But being near him, despite him reaching for his wand, calmed her.

"Ron, what makes you think Cho would kill Randal?" she asked. "What would she possibly gain from that?"

Ron turned away and began pacing again.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I think it has something to do with a 'full measure.'"

Blood rushed from Hermione's face. "Three times you must sacrifice the power the Dark Lord knew not. Three times you must sacrifice blood in full measure before your fate is revealed…" she repeated.

"Ron, no one knows about your prophesy except us. What could this have to do with it?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "That's the problem, isn't it? I have no idea what it means. That's what I was trying to figure out before you came in."

"Did Iris and James tell you Randal was dead?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Did anyone tell you Randal was dead?"

"No, but that doesn't mean…"

"RON!" a loud thunderous voice called out. "Ronald Weasley, where are you?"

Ron and Hermione recognized James' voice. They both questioned the emotion laden tone.

"Hermione, stay behind me, please," Ron said.

As she was about to wind up at his presumption she would avoid the coming conflict with James, Ron added.

"If anything happens, I want you to be ready to lend me a hand."

Ron went to the front of the flat where he heard James and someone else bustling around in the kitchen. He heard Iris' voice but could not make out what she was saying to her brother. Ron stopped before he entered to see if he could hear any better. As he stopped Hermione bumped into his backside hard and propelled him into the room.

"There you are," James said with steel in his tone. "How the bloody hell did you know?"

"Come on out Hermione," James said. "We aren't going to do anything insane."

Hermione poked her head from the hall leading to Ron's room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Randal's been killed," James blurted.

Iris set a cup of tea in front of her brother and made him sit in front of it. James sat as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She then offered Hermione and Ron cups as they sat in silence.

"We saw the flash," Iris said weakly. "We were too late to do anything."

Ron felt James' eyes boring holes into him as though he half expected Ron to take the blame for not telling them sooner what was going to happen. Hermione saw that Ron was about to open his mouth. She caught his eye and shook her head.

"If we'd had gotten there a few minutes earlier…" James trailed off. Intellectually he understood he was angry and hurt. But that didn't stop him from feeling Ron could have done something more to save Randal. He wanted someone to pay for killing his uncle. He wanted to know why they did it besides the obvious, 'kill everyone associated with Harry Potter.'

Heartbeats seems separated by years as the four of them sat in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't know sooner," Ron said. "I wish I would have been able to tell you sooner. I wish it was that easy."

James could see Ron's despair. While he didn't know why Ron would feel this way – Randal wasn't his uncle. It was almost as though his death wounded him even more deeply than it affected himself or Iris.

"How did you know," James asked. "Our mole had no idea anything like this was getting ready to happen."

Ron looked to Hermione. While she had been ensuring Ron and Ginny had all the information they needed to understand their growing powers, he had been using her to help him conceal his seer abilities. Hermione nodded her agreement to let them know how he knew.

"I'm a seer," Ron said. He waited and watched as the information was processed by the twins.

"But, you and Hermione are…" Iris said. "You're a bloke!"

Ron's face turned red as he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," Ron said. "It's not unheard of you know. And this is why I don't go announcing it to everyone. If they know anything about seers, they immediately expect I'm 'that way.'"

"What way," James asked.


End file.
